Jinxed Hearts
by Emcnary
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks answered the call to join The Order of the Phoenix, not knowing what exactly was to come. Fighting for a world she holds dear, she is facing dangerous missions, balancing Order duty with her job, an unlikely friendship, and a chance for love. OOtP era RLNT love story.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to "Jinxed Hearts"! Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks are two of my favorite characters from the Harry Potter series. With Tonks' colorful personality and Remus' quiet gentlemanly ways in mind, I decided to take their characters and add to their story. This is a story about falling in love and finding friendship. It will evenutually span the entire length of Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

With a soft pop of Apparition, Nymphadora Tonks landed first on her feet and then quickly fell to her bottom in her parents' back garden. She carefully stood, dusting off her robes. Mumbling under her breath about two left feet tangling her landing, she headed toward the back door of her childhood home. Tonks—most everyone she knew called her Tonks as very few individuals were granted the permission of using her given name Nymphadora—pushed open the door and delighted in the reassuring familiarity of the home. It was a wonderful feeling of relief to be standing in a place of absolute comfort after the strain of the events in the past couple of weeks, today itself being no exception.

The Triwizard Tournament finished at Hogwarts at the end of the previous month, leaving most of the wizarding world confused and unsure of whose version of events to believe. According to Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, Voldemort had come back to his full body and power during the third task of the Tournament. According to Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter were dangerous and not to be trusted, concocting stories of absolute untruths in order to further their own ends. The odd vehemence behind the statement the Minister for Magic released to the Auror office after the tournament concluded gave Tonks the feeling that Fudge was the one not to be trusted. Also weighing on Tonks' mind was the fact that her friend and mentor Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody was just found to have been locked in his own trunk for ten months by escaped Death Eater Barty Crouch Jr. Fudge's assurances that Crouch was working on his own accord did not sit well with her. And what about the business about the Ministry employee Bertha Jorkins who went missing, but nobody seemed to want to truly investigate? These things together with the smear campaign the _Daily Prophet_ was enthusiastically promoting since the tournament ended made Tonks feel like there was much more to the situation than Fudge wanted to acknowledge.

Tonks looked around the tidy kitchen and smiled. It felt good to be home. She found herself hopeful that her mother would serve her tea and help her think through the things weighing on her mind. The familiar things in the home eased her spirit; the kettle set upon the cooker and her father's music playing from his study. Due to her father thoroughly educating Tonks on the virtues of Muggle music, she could recognize The Beatles playing today. She felt instantly glad for her decision to pop in for a visit. She knew her parents would be expecting her as she had send her mum an owl earlier in the day saying she would be stopping by after she finished work. Tonks decided to look around the house for her parents, but before she could really begin her search, her mother came from the sitting room into the kitchen.

"Ah, Nymphadora, I thought I heard the backdoor open." Andromeda strode toward her, wrapped her in a hug, and then held her at arm's length to get a look at her daughter. "Honestly, Nymphadora, is this considered appropriate attire for work?"

Tonks looked down at her outfit for the day: A Weird Sisters concert tee, blue jeans that were fraying at the knees and tucked into her black combat boots, topped by her standard issue navy blue Auror robes. Her heavy boots helped keep her grounded, and the hems of her denims were always tucked in so there was one less obstacle for her to stumble over. Of course, being a Metamorphagus and being able to change her appearance at will, her hair was usually anything other than what most considered work appropriate. Today, for instance, she was sporting her favorite bright pink pixie style.

"I follow the Ministry directed dress code specific to the Auror department, Mum. Which simply states that I must wear my official Auror robes, badge visible, and wear footwear suitable for foot pursuits." Tonks grinned, quoting the line from the Auror Code of Conduct. This was not the first time Tonks' work attire had been brought up in conversation by Andromeda. She knew it drove her mother mad that she dressed like an errant teenager. Her mother's appearance, by contrast, was never anything less than a picture of perfection, from her nicely groomed dark curly locks to her meticulously neat and carefully selected clothing. Habits long ago instilled from Andromeda's fanatical pure-blood upbringing by the "Ancient and Most Noble House of Black".

"I think she looks smashing," came the voice of Ted Tonks as he entered the kitchen, _The Daily_ _Prophet_ tucked under his arm.

"Thanks, Dad," said Tonks, smiling at her father. "It certainly wouldn't annoy Scrimgeour as much if I dressed like a stuffed shirt."

Andromeda shook her head at her daughter with a smile then set about making tea for them all as Ted and Tonks sat at the kitchen table, Ted pulling the _Prophet_ from under his arm. Tonks eyed her father's newspaper warily, wondering about her parents' take on the recent events. She knew her parents support Dumbledore as they'd spoken of their loyalty to him during the War, but she was curious to hear their feelings about the latest stories.

"Been catching up on the news of the day?" Tonks asked her dad casually.

"News of the day indeed. Rubbish if you ask me," replied Ted, a frown appearing on his usually jovial face. "Did you see they removed Dumbledore from the Wizengamot? Not sure what Fudge is playing at."

Tonks was relieved to hear him disparage the _Prophet_. Knowing that her parents were suspicious of the latest articles gave her hope that maybe they wouldn't think her completely mad for contemplating spying behind the Minister's back, defying her boss, risking her job and possibly her life… _maybe I am completely mad._

"Have you heard from Alastor, Nymphadora?" Andromeda inquired, interrupting Tonks' thoughts.

Andromeda had a great deal of respect for the formidable Auror Alastor Moody. When Tonks had been accepted to the Auror training program, Andromeda had confessed feeling both happy and terrified. She was happy for her daughter, knowing how hard she had worked and how much she wanted a spot in the program. She also knew the dangers involved with being an Auror and had been pleased that Moody had taken Tonks on as a protégé, knowing she would be learning from the best.

"I actually had lunch with Mad-Eye and Kingsley today," Tonks replied. Thinking back on her interesting lunch with her colleagues, she wondered how much more on the subject she should say.

"Good to hear," her mother said happily while pouring tea for the three of them. "And did you ask how he's feeling? Is he recovering after his ordeal last year?"

Tonks laughed loudly. "Mad-Eye's more likely to discuss the state of Minerva McGonagall's knickers than he is to discuss his feelings! We did have a rather lengthy talk though." Tonks took the time to take a few sips from her cup in order to gather her thoughts on how to continue the conversation.

"Well, I do hope he is taking it easy. He should be taking advantage of being retired at this point, not pushing himself beyond what is necessary for a man his age," Andromeda stated while stirring her tea a bit to allow it to cool before taking a sip.

Tonks reflected on her time with Mad-Eye and Kingsley that afternoon, knowing that quiet retirement was the last thing the old Auror had on his mind right now.

 _Four hours earlier…_

Tonks was sitting in her cubical sifting through the unending paperwork from her last mission when she heard Kingsley's deep voice behind her. "Have you got plans for lunch today?" he asked quietly.

"Unless you call a bad date with a quill and parchment 'plans', then no, I've no plans," she replied, turning toward him with a smile. "Asking me to lunch so you can finally declare your undying love for me, then?"

"Something like that," Kingsley replied with a grin. "Noon. Leaky Cauldron. Don't be late."

"I would never keep you waiting, love." Tonks laughed as Kingsley rolled his eyes and disappeared back to his office. Tonks got on with Kingsley better than any other Auror in the department. She loved his laid-back demeanor and his ability to take her constant clumsiness in stride.

Ten minutes before noon, Tonks headed for the Apparition point in the Ministry so she could leave for Diagon Alley. She Apparated to an alley in Muggle London close to the Leaky Cauldron and made her way down a couple of streets to the entrance to the pub. As Tonks stepped through the door, she glanced around looking for Kingsley, knowing that even though she arrived with two minutes to spare he was likely already waiting with a table. She caught sight of him in a booth toward the back and was happily surprised to see that Mad-Eye was sitting in the booth across from him. Tonks made her way through the pub, crowded with people during the lunch rush, caught her foot on a chair leg, and nearly toppled to the floor as she reached the booth.

"Wotcher, boys! Mad-Eye, good to see you're still alive. What would I do without the love of my life here to keep me constantly vigilant?" Tonks asked as she slid into the booth next to Kingsley.

"You asked me to declare my undying love for you not two hours ago," Kingsley said with mock hurt on his face as he passed her one of the bottles of Butterbeer already on the table. "Do things change that quickly?"

"You've really got to keep up, mate. Now that Mad-Eye's back you've got competition," Tonks said, smiling at the two men. "Now, why don't you two go ahead and duel to win my affection."

"You're daft, lass," Moody growled from across the table. "Now, if you two are quite done let's get down to business."

"What's the rush, Mad-Eye, haven't I at least got some time to ask how you are?" Tonks asked, eyeing her friend across the table. She'd worried about Mad-Eye since learning of what happened the previous year while he was supposedly teaching at Hogwarts. Of course, she didn't feel like she was told the whole story, just the ridiculous article the _Prophet_ printed and the carefully worded statement released to the Auror department. She supposed she felt a bit guilty for not knowing there was something amiss. Tonks had written to Mad-Eye a few times during the school year, but had always received a brief owl back stating he was busy and didn't have time for mindless correspondence. That being a typical response from the gruff old Auror, she hadn't thought twice about the situation.

"I'm fine," he stated curtly. "No use thinking too much on it. What's done is done."

"Well, now that that's sorted," Tonks said dryly.

"Nymphadora," barked Mad-Eye, earning him a glare from Tonks. "Now's not the time or place for chit-chat." Mad-Eye's tone told her that it was indeed time to get down to business. He said in a lower voice, "Tell me what you think of what's been running in _The Daily_ _Prophet_."

"Load of tosh if you ask me," Tonks replied, taking a cue from Moody and speaking quietly. "Seems like they have an agenda they're pushing with all their rubbish talk of Dumbledore going round the twist and making the Potter boy out to be a loony crackpot."

Mad-Eye and Kingsley seemed to communicate to each other with a look, and focused back on Tonks, prompting her to continue. "And all this back and forth about whether You-Know-Who is really back or not...seems like they are denying it all a bit too strongly for me to believe nothing's happened."

"Good girl," Moody said approvingly. "You've passed the test."

"Test?" Tonks asked, raising her eyebrows at him taking a drink from her Butterbeer. "I didn't realize there was an exam today. Next time warn a girl so I've time to prepare."

"We don't have much time before Tonks and I will be expected back at the office, we had better get going if we don't want to draw suspicion," Kingsley said, looking around a bit.

"Get going where? I thought you were buying me lunch?" Tonks said a bit crossly. "At least let a girl finish her drink."

"Right, then. I'll leave first." Ignoring Tonks' indignation over her lost meal, Mad-Eye started instructing them as if they were headed out on a mission. "After a few minutes, head back out to the alley and meet at my house. I'll be there to let you in." It was well known to anybody who knew Mad-Eye that he had certain procedures he wanted followed before allowing one entry into his house.

A few minutes after Mad-Eye left, Tonks and Kingsley rose from the table and made their way across the pub and out the door into Muggle London. After a couple of turns, they found themselves in a deserted alley ready to Apparate to their destination.

"I can't believe we're skipping lunch. What the bloody hell is going on, Kingsley?" Tonks asked.

"Not here," he replied. "You'll know more in a few minutes."

Turning on the spot, Tonks felt herself squeezed tight in Apparition before landing moments later in Mad-Eye's side garden, promptly falling into Kingsley who caught her under her arms before she hit the ground.

"Nice catch, mate," Tonks said brightly, smiling up at Kingsley who smiled slightly as he helped set her properly on her feet.

The pair made their way around the house to the front door, knocked three times, and waited. After a few moments, they heard the loud clunk of a wooden leg announcing Moody's arrival at the door.

"Wotcher, Mad-Eye," Tonks called through the door.

"What was the first thing I said to you on your first day of training?" Mad-Eye's first security question was for Tonks.

"I'm not here to make friends, girly," came Tonks' reply.

"Aye. And what did I say to you, boy, when I came out of retirement?"

"I don't care too much for that earring," Kingsley replied.

At the answer of Kingsley's question, they heard a series of complicated locks, the front door swung open and the Aurors were let inside. As Tonks, Kingsley, and Mad-Eye made their way through the front hall and turned left through a set of double doors into the sitting room, Tonks piped up with her questions.

"All right, boys, now that we're here are you going to fill me in on the mystery? Why'd we skip lunch to—" Tonks stopped short with her questions as she walked into the sitting room and caught sight of Albus Dumbledore sitting, quite relaxed, in one of the arm chairs.

"Good afternoon, Nymphadora," Dumbledore said pleasantly, peering at her with his famous bright blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

Tonks was so surprised to see her old headmaster sitting in front of her that she was briefly rendered speechless, looking back and forth at Mad-Eye and Kingsley. At last overcoming her shock, she greeted Dumbledore with a cheerful, "Wotcher, Professor. How's the Fat Friar?"

"Very jolly indeed, my dear," Dumbledore answered, smiling at her inquiry over the Hufflepuff ghost. He rose to his feet, stretching out his arm to shake Tonks' hand. "I believe he is currently lobbying on the behalf of Peeves for the poltergeist's admittance to the Start-of-Term Feast."

"Well, somebody's got to advocate for the trouble-makers, sir," Tonks replied with a wide grin, knowing her old headmaster to be quite aware of her own trouble making while attending Hogwarts.

"Ah, Kingsley." Dumbledore turned to face the younger man. "Thank you for your part today in bringing Nymphadora here for this meeting."

"Always willing to do my part, sir," Kingsley replied, shaking Dumbledore's hand. He then turned back to Tonks. "Why does Dumbledore get to call you 'Nymphadora' without threat of being hexed?"

Tonks smiled at Kingsley. "Do something brilliant enough to be put on a Chocolate Frog card and you too may call me 'Nymphadora'." Tonks felt the smile on her face widen as she realized that Dumbledore was chuckling softly at their exchange.

"Now, my dear girl, I do believe I owe you a meal," Dumbledore said while waving for the others in the room to take a seat. "Dobby," he called calmly. In an instant, a loud crack was heard and a house-elf appeared in the room.

"You is needing Dobby, sir?" asked the elf. Tonks thought she had never seen a stranger house-elf before. He appeared to look similar to most house-elves Tonks had met except that he was wearing a peculiar assortment of clothing. He wore what appeared to be a child's soccer jersey topped with a black vest over top of a pair of blue jeans that ended above his ankles showing off two very brightly colored mismatched socks.

"Yes, Dobby, I am in need of your services if you are willing," Dumbledore stated . "I require the time of Miss Nymphadora Tonks at the moment, but it just so happens to be her lunch hour. Since I am keeping her from her meal, I was very much hoping you could bring her something to take back to her office once I call for you again."

"Dobby is happy to help Miss Tonks, sir," Dobby squeaked out in his high voice while bowing low to Dumbledore. "What is you wanting Dobby to prepare for you, Miss Tonks?" Dobby asked happily.

"Erm, thanks Dobby. A sandwich will do just fine," Tonks said with a confused look on her face. Dobby quickly Disapparated once he had her request. Tonks wasn't at all sure why her lunch hour had gone from lunch with colleagues at a usual meeting place to sitting in Mad-Eye's sitting room ordering lunch from a house-elf summoned by Albus Dumbledore.

"I don't mean to be rude, but are one of you fine gentlemen going to see fit to fill me on what the ruddy hell is going on?" Tonks asked, looking at the three men sitting around her.

"Ah yes, I think an explanation and getting down to the matter at hand is a splendid idea," Dumbledore replied. "Now, Nymphadora, Alastor and I had a few moments to chat before you arrived, and I believe I heard all I need to hear. And if my instincts are correct, and I don't mind saying they usually are, I think you are just the person I need." Dumbledore paused and then asked, his tone taking on a more serious edge, "Tell me, my dear, what do you know of The Order of the Phoenix?"

Tonks looked at her former headmaster for a few moments before answering. By the expression on her old Headmater's face, the time for jokes had passed. Looking at Dumbledore levelly, she said, "The Order of the Phoenix is a secret society founded by you, sir, at the beginning of the War in order to protect the Wizarding world from You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters. The Order worked alongside the Ministry in its sole purpose of fighting to defeat You-Know-Who. After his downfall The Order dissolved."

"Indeed." Dumbledore seemed pleased at her description. "It is my belief that the time has come to reform The Order—without the aid of the Ministry, of course. I am here to recruit you personally as our newest member."

Tonks' mouth dropped open slightly in shock at his words. Her eyes quickly darted over to Mad-Eye and Kingsley sitting on the sofa, Mad-Eye looking grave and Kingsley's expression lacking the humor it held just minutes before. She recovered from her shock and looked back to Dumbledore, who was watching her closely.

"You're here to recruit me personally for The Order of the Phoenix?" Tonks repeated his words as if she couldn't believe them. "What exactly are you expecting from me as a member of The Order?"

"I'm so glad you asked," Dumbledore replied with a slight grin. "We don't have a great deal of time as you and Kingsley need to return to the Ministry quite soon, so I will give you a general overview of Order duties, and you can learn more from Alastor and Kingsley later today if you elect to join." Dumbledore paused for a moment, looking serious again. "Since we certainly do not have the backing of the Ministry this time, the need for secrecy is absolute. I must warn you that if you decide at this time that you do not desire to join our cause then I will need to modify your memory of the events of the day starting when Kingsley asked you to lunch."

"Understood, sir."

"As for Order duties, there are many things I need from its members at the moment. First, there are things that need to be kept safe and guarded. You will learn more of this later. Second, we must begin to account for and learn the movements of the Death Eaters. It is essential that we learn quickly what Voldemort's plans are." Dumbledore looked at Tonks with his piercing gaze as if he were trying to gauge her reaction thus far. "These are dangerous tasks I will be asking of you, Nymphadora. You will be putting yourself at great personal risk: your job, as well as your own physical safety as well as that of your parents, should you be found out. You must know that I do not ask these things of you lightly. I understand the sacrifice I'm asking of you."

"Why, sir? I mean, why me, sir?" Tonks asked.

"Surely you know some of the assets you possess that will make you a valuable member of The Order," Dumbledore said, his brows furrowing together slightly while he gazed at her.

Tonks couldn't help but feel she was being unknowingly tested for the second time that afternoon. "I'm a Metamorphagus," Tonks said evenly.

"Your morphing abilities certainly play a role in my decision," Dumbledore said still gazing at her. "Aside from that you are a highly trained, fully qualified Auror. Your position in the Ministry gives us an inside view to help us gather information. And as I hear it from those who have seen your work—" Dumbledore gestured toward Mad-Eye and Kingsley. "Your dueling skills are a sight to see."

"I can hold my own, sir," Tonks said modestly.

"I think you are far better than you're letting on, Nymphadora. I also believe that you will breathe some new life into our group of dodgy old men who tend to take themselves far too seriously." The familiar twinkle in the Headmaster's eye was back as spoke this last bit.

"When do you need your answer, sir?" Tonks asked, smiling slightly at his last comment. There was so much to consider, she was hoping she could have a bit of time to think.

"You will meet Mad-Eye back here at six o'clock with your answer," replied Dumbledore. "If you consent to join The Order, you will be informed of necessary details with which to proceed. If you decline to join, we will then modify your memory." He paused here and fixed Tonks with his piercing gaze once more. "I trust that you can leave here and speak of this to no one until this evening?"

"Sir, I won't speak of anything specific we discussed here today, but I'd like the chance to visit my parents for a bit before I return tonight." Tonks returned the Headmaster's gaze with her own determined stare.

"Yes, I think that will do fine," replied Dumbledore. "Now, you and Kingsley must return to the Ministry. It was most enjoyable to see you again, my dear, and I look forward to seeing you this evening." Dumbledore stood, prompting the rest to stand with him. "Let us not forget your lunch," he said with a small smile. "Dobby," Dumbledore called softly.

With a crack, Dobby reappeared in his strange outfit holding a bundle in his arms. "Dobby prepared Miss Tonks a toasted cheese sandwich, a bowl of tomato soup, coffee, and some biscuits. Dobby hopes you are pleased, miss," Dobby reported happily, bowing low to Tonks.

Tonks smiled at Dobby while taking the bundle packed with food from his arms. "Thank you, Dobby," Tonks said while holding the bundle out in front of her, as if measuring its weight. "This feels like quite a lunch you've packed for me here; you must know that I've quite an appetite."

"Dobby is happy to hear Miss Tonks is pleased," Dobby replied with unsuppressed glee on his face.

"Thank you, Dobby, that will do," Dumbledore stated, smiling at the house-elf. Dobby once again Disapparated and Dumbledore turned to Tonks, reaching out to shake her hand. "Until this evening, Nymphadora."

Tonks understood the dismissal and knew that it was time for her and Kingsley to head back to the Ministry. She and Kingsley said their goodbyes to Mad-Eye and walked through the hall to the front door. The front door closed quickly behind them as they stepped onto the stoop, the series of locks clicking into place.

They made their way to the side garden where they could Apparate back the Ministry. Tonks looked up at Kingsley as they walked, finding herself unusually at a loss for words. After a few paces, she said, "Well, that was the strangest lunch I've taken in a while. Wicked food though. I've not had a meal from a house-elf since my Hogwarts days. Reckon you want to share my sandwich?"

Kingsley looked down at Tonks and gave her slight grin. "Sorry I couldn't give you more warning. No more talk of it now though. Let's head back, share your food, and then you can take the rest of the day to visit your parents. I'll cover for you with Scrimgeour."

"I won't say anything other than the fact that we all took lunch together today," Tonks said, looking up at Kingsley solemnly.

"I trust you, Tonks," Kingsley said. "Believe me, you wouldn't be here if you weren't trusted."

Tonks and Kingsley Apparated to the Ministry where they quickly ate the lunch Dobby had prepared. Tonks finished enough paperwork to be passable for the day before she sent an owl to her parents and headed again for the Apparition point.

.

Tonks shook the thoughts of the day from her mind as she heard her mother speaking to her insistently. "Nymphadora, dear, you seem to be far away. Are you quite sure you're all right?"

"Hmm?" Tonks looked at her mother.

"I was asking about Mad-Eye remaining retired, and you didn't seem to hear me. Are you all right?" Andromeda asked again.

"Fine, Mum," Tonks replied. "It's just all this nonsense from the _Prophet_ and Fudge's barmy statements to our department over the tournament. There's just something not quite right about all of it."

"It's starting again, don't you agree, Ted?" Andromeda turned her steely gray eyes towards Ted, placing a hand over top one of his. "Isn't this just like it started last time?"

"Unfortunately I think you're right, Dromeda," replied Ted. "Pretty soon there will be more disappearances, more deaths. Then all the rubbish talk of bloody purity and ridding the wizarding world of Muggle-borns will start again." Ted shifted his hand so he was now holding Andromeda's hand.

Tonks looked across the table at her parents. A blood-traitor and a Muggle-born who fought back in their own way during the War; defying the Black family and ignoring what was expected of them to be together. Tonks sat and watched her parents and knew right then that she wanted to fight back as well. Knew she would be heading to Mad-Eye's house at six o'clock to join The Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading chapter 1 of my Tonks/Lupin story. My thanks go out to my wonderful Beta **Kerichi.** She rocks.

So, I hope readers will enjoy this story as it plays out. If you take the time to read, please review! Chapter two should be up quite soon.


	2. Chapter 2

At five minutes before six that evening, Tonks found herself once more at Mad-Eye's doorstep, reciting her security question and hearing the locks click. Once the door opened, she followed Mad-Eye, passing through the double doors into the sitting room where she saw Dumbledore and Kingsley waiting.

"Nymphadora," Dumbledore said pleasantly, motioning for her to take a seat in the chair across from him. "Right on time, my dear."

"I'm in, sir," Tonks said.

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore smiled broadly at her. "Might I ask if there was something in particular that aided in your decision?"

"I went round to my parent's house today for tea—I didn't tell them any details." Dumbledore waved his hand airily at her, and she understood that he trusted she had kept her word. "I was watching them sit and chat about the rubbish in the _Prophet_ , and it hit me, sir. My dad, he's a Muggle-born, and my mum willingly threw over her mad pure-blood family so she could marry him. Took a lot of courage, and…they fought back in their own way, you see? I want to fight back too."

"Indeed, Nymphadora. I daresay, we may need your parents as allies at some point, but we will see to that when the time comes," Dumbledore said. "Now, there is much to say before our meeting this evening. Things you need to know before we proceed. Some things will be a shock, I'm sure, but I need you to listen now. There will be a time for you to ask questions."

Tonks nodded her head.

"First, Voldemort is back. Harry Potter witnessed his re-birth, fought him in a duel, and narrowly escaped with his life." Tonks was not shocked by this news. To hear it put so plainly by Dumbledore was almost a comfort compared to the uncertainty she felt from the Minister's claims.

"Second, there is a prophecy about Harry and Lord Voldemort that Voldemort desperately wants in his grasp. We must not let that happen. As a member of The Order, you will be aiding in guarding both Harry and The Prophecy." It occurred to Tonks, as Dumbledore mentioned guard shifts, that she was going to have to be clever to make this work with her job. She glanced at Kingsley, who nodded to her encouragingly.

"The last bit of information I have to relay tonight pertains to your cousin, Sirius Black." Tonks raised her eyebrows in slight surprise as she waited for Dumbledore to reveal how her convict cousin had anything to do with The Order. "Sirius is innocent. Framed by a person we thought to be dead for thirteen years."

Tonks stared at Dumbledore with a look of shock on her face. "Sirius Black is innocent?" Tonks asked, shifting her gaze from Dumbledore to Kingsley, and back to Dumbledore again. "Then why isn't it known, sir? Why is the Auror office still hunting him?" Tonks wasn't sure why she was taking this bit of news from Dumbledore so quickly at face value, especially since for most of her life she had known her second cousin to be a murderer. Something about the Headmaster made her believe and trust what he said; aside from her parents, Tonks was sure she didn't trust anybody else in this world more than she trusted Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, a fetching tale for when we have more time," Dumbledore said, rising to his feet. He handed Tonks a small slip of parchment. "Keep that parchment with you, as you will need it shortly. I expect you have some questions for these gentlemen, so I will leave you in their capable hands. I have a few tasks that need tended to before our meeting tonight." Dumbledore turned toward Mad-Eye and Kingsley and said, "eight o'clock," before swiftly exiting, leaving Tonks, Kingsley, and Mad-Eye in the sitting room, staring quietly at one another for a few moments.

"So, You-Know-Who's actually back, there's some bloody prophecy to worry about, and Sirius Black is innocent." Tonks broke the silence, smiling. "And here I thought my lunch break was mad." Mad-Eye shook his head while Kingsley smiled at his colleague. "You know," she said looking suddenly thoughtful. "Mum never really believed Sirius murdered all those people. Cried for ages when they took him to Azkaban; she wrote letters to the Ministry constantly until they got shirty with her and told her to stop. Reckon she never actually stopped writing. Told Dad she stopped so he wouldn't think she'd lost the plot."

"Touching," Mad-Eye said gruffly. "We've got a lot to discuss before the meeting so let's stop cryin' in our tea and get on with it."

"First off, Mad-Eye," Tonks said, smiling. "You never served me tea. Second, I didn't shed one tear. But you're quite right, let's get on with it. I was crap at Divination so let's start with this prophecy business."

Tonks sat and listened, asking questions here and there, for over an hour. Mad-Eye and Kingsley explained the prophecy Voldemort overheard about the Potters, and how Harry or Voldemort were the only two who could retrieve it. They explained about Peter Pettigrew being the Potter's actual Secret Keeper, and how his betrayal led to their deaths. They told her about Sirius Black's Animagus form and his escape from Azkaban and the Dementors. Mad-Eye also told her some of the names of other members of The Order she would be meeting tonight. "You'll be meeting Sturgis Podmore, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, a few of the Weasleys, Remus Lupin—,"

"Remus Lupin? You mean the bloke who taught at Hogwarts and had to leave cos he's a werewolf?" Tonks asked.

"That's the one. Wasn't sacked, mind. Dumbledore would have kept him on, you see, but Lupin insisted on resigning," Mad-Eye said with a huff. "Fool of a lad let the whole thing get to him."

"You know him well, then?"

"That's right. Served with him in the First Order." Mad-Eye's tone seemed to soften, as if he was speaking of Lupin as a dear family member. "Good man, Lupin. His life's been a long run of tough shakes. Had some good years while he was at Hogwarts, but it's been tough goin' ever since. They were all friends, you see; Lupin, James Potter, Sirius, and even that rat, Pettigrew. Lupin lost everything the night the Potters died and Sirius went to Azkaban."

Tonks looked at Mad-Eye with a slightly surprised expression. He rarely spoke openly about...anything, really. Giving his head a slight shake, as if to bring him out of his thoughts, he looked at Tonks and spoke with his usual gruff tone. "That's enough of that. We've still got things to discuss before we leave."

A half an hour before eight o'clock, Mad-Eye decided they had discussed enough; it was time to leave for Headquarters. They headed out the door, pausing for Mad-Eye to set his complicated locks and walked to the side garden. Kingsley reached out his arm for Tonks to hold.

They arrived, for once, with a smooth landing for Tonks. "Thanks, mate," she said to Kingsley. "Maybe you should Side-Apparate me everywhere so I have more of a chance of staying on my feet."

"Have you got the parchment Dumbledore gave you?" Kingsley.

"I do," Tonks replied, removing the small slip from the pocket of her robes. She read it and looked up at the two men. "Wicked, a Fidelius Charm. Is Dumbledore our Secret-Keeper?"

"Just think over what you read so we can get under cover," Mad-Eye said gruffly.

Tonks took a look around the street where they had Apparated. There was an unkempt square across the street, shabby door fronts with peeling paint, rubbish here and there around the steps. "This looks like a right depressing old neighborhood. Who do you reckon's going to attack us here, Mad-Eye? The bloke on the corner sleeping it off under a blanket, or the lady pushing her trolley through the square?"

"Either one could be a Death Eater in disguise."

Tonks rolled her eyes a bit at Mad-Eye's paranoia, but closed her eyes and read through in her mind the words on the parchment. _The headquarters for The Order of the Phoenix is located at Number 12 Grimmauld Place._ As she opened her eyes Tonks saw the door fronts of number 11 and number 13 move aside to accommodate a door labeled 12. They walked up the steps to the front door, Kingsley looking behind him speaking a warning to Tonks. "When we walk in, make sure you're quiet. As hard as it is for you, try not to fall on your arse."

"Because quiet and me get along so brilliantly."

Walking into the dark, musty hall, Tonks started to ask Kingsley where they were when she caught her toe, lurched forward and landed hard on her hands and knees with a loud thump. "Bugger!" she yelled, looking around for the offending obstacle. As Kingsley turned back to help her up from the floor, Tonks heard a loud wailing voice behind her.

"SHAME! SHAME ON THE HOUSE OF BLACK! MUGGLE-LOVING, SHAPE-SHIFTING MUTANT DARES ENTER MY ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE!"

Before Kingsley could help her to her feet, Tonks deftly sprang to her feet with her wand drawn, scanning the hall for her opponent. Her eyes settled on the portrait hanging in the entry hall that seemed to be the source of the noise.

"Are you completely incapable of keeping your two feet on the ground?" Kingsley shouted over the noise of the portrait, who was continuing to wail her tirade.

"FLITHY, HALF-BLOOD, SHAPE-SHIFTING TRAITOR TO THE HOUSE OF BLACK!"

Mad-Eye stumped forward and attempted to pull a set of black curtains over the portrait.

"You know perfectly well I'm as likely to fall on my arse as I am not to!" Tonks yelled as she heard footsteps loudly thumping from somewhere in the house. "And why the ruddy hell is my loony old Great Aunt screaming at me?" The disembodied footsteps turned out to be two men running through the hall, rushing to help Mad-Eye subdue the portrait. "All the talking you two idiots did tonight, and you didn't see fit to mention that we would have a run-in with a mad portrait?"

"We should have warned you about the portrait. But, seeing how I'm not keen on being on the receiving end of your wand, do you think you could lower it?" Kingsley asked.

Tonks lowered her wand to her side and realized that there were two new people in the hall with them. Since the portrait had finally stopped screaming, Tonks turned to see who had joined them. The shorter of the two men, who had long dark hair and striking grey eyes, spoke up.

"Shape-shifting freak, eh? You should count yourself lucky…usually my mother saves that lovely string of insults for Moony here."

"Sirius Black," Tonks said in an even voice, taking in the appearance of her second cousin. "You know, I should hex you. Mum cried for a month after you were locked away."

"Nymphadora Tonks," Sirius said with a smile on his drawn, but still attractive face. "Please apologize to your mother for me. She was the only member of the Black family I really ever cared for."

"Hopefully soon I'll be able to bring her your apology. In the meantime, call me Nymphadora again, and I'll hex your bollocks off," Tonks said with a grin, placing her wand back inside her robes. "Just call me Tonks."

"Tonks, then," Sirius said smiling even broader, as he reached out to shake her hand. "I reckon Dumbledore's right. You're just what we need around here." Sirius clapped a hand on the taller man's shoulder. "This old man is my mate, Remus Lupin."

Tonks looked to the man next to Sirius and saw a handsome, friendly face that gave her a slight grin. She felt herself returning his grin and reached out to shake his hand, not paying attention to what the others were saying around her. There was something about him that made her not want to turn away from his gaze. Tonks took in his features—scars and lines on his face, shaggy brown hair flecked with grey that hung across his forehead, eyes that appeared slightly guarded yet friendly as the smile reached them. _This is_ _Remus Lupin, the werewolf_? Wearing a dress shirt and tie under his wizard robes, Tonks thought he looked more like a scholar than a Dark creature.

Mad-Eye's voice finally shook her from her thoughts. "Are you going to hold his hand all night or can we move down to the kitchen?"

"Jealous, are you? I could hold your hand later if you want." Tonks winked at Mad-Eye before turning back to Lupin. "Nice to meet you, Remus Lupin."

"Tonks." Lupin nodded his head slightly and released her hand.

The group headed for the basement kitchen where the meeting would take place. Tonks walked through the door, and saw a fair number of people already gathered. An odd assortment of wizards and witches, most of whom were much older than Tonks, sat chatting in groups around the kitchen. There were some, such as the Weasleys and Mundungus Fletcher, who she recognized straightaway. She was in the same year at Hogwarts as the Weasley's son Charlie, and had visited The Burrow a few times over school holidays. And Mundungus Fletcher was involved in enough back-alley deals that there wasn't an Auror in the department that hadn't dealt with him at one time or another. Tonks was surprised to see him here as an Order member; she'd have to remember to ask Mad-Eye about that later.

"Wotcher, Dung." Mundungus was sitting, leaned back in his chair, talking to Bill Weasley. At Tonks' greeting he looked up, his eyes wide in surprise, and promptly fell back in his chair, crashing to the ground.

"What the bleedin' 'ell are you doin' 'ere? I ain't sellin' me goods or causin' no trouble!" Dung said, gathering himself off the floor.

"Keep your knickers on, I'm not here to arrest you today."

"Calm down, Dung. Tonks can't beat you up here at Headquarters." Kingsley laughed as he sat at the table. "She's the new recruit."

"Are you afraid of the adorable little pink haired lady, Dung?" Sirius asked as he took a seat across from Kingsley.

"All I'm sayin's don't pick a fight wi' that one, Sirius." Mundungus said with a scowl, picking himself and his chair off the floor.

"Tonks, I think you should come sit with me, and tell me why Dung's afraid of you," Sirius said, pulling out a chair.

"Let me give Molly a hug first, then I'll tell you what happened when Dung threw a Stinging Jinx at me while I was patrolling one of his favorite pubs."

Tonks went to greet Molly, who was speaking with Professor Minerva McGonagall. They all chatted for a few moments, and Tonks promised to visit Molly later in the week to catch up properly over tea. Feeling excited for the meeting to get under way, she went to sit down next to Sirius to wait.

Just as she sat down, the door of the basement kitchen opened. Tonks looked up at the new arrival hoping it was Dumbledore. To her surprise, through the door came Severus Snape. Black robes billowing behind him, looking exactly as Tonks remembered from her time at Hogwarts: black brooding eyes, greasy black hair falling to his shoulders, hooked nose, and the ever-present scowl on his face. His eyes scanned the room, taking inventory of the people crowded throughout the kitchen, his eyes finally falling on Tonks.

"Nymphadora Tonks," Snape addressed her with a sneer, his eyes scanning over her. "You're the new recruit Dumbledore mentioned being in attendance this evening? I see you continue to do ridiculous things to your hair."

"Ah, Professor Snape," Tonks returned brightly. "I haven't seen you much since my Hogwarts days and yet, I see you continue to be a grumpy old tosser."

Sirius howled with loud, bark-like laughter. "I was going to come to your defense, Tonks, but it seems you scarcely need my help! First Dung, now Snape. I think you're my new favorite person."

Snape glared at Sirius, his black eyes alight with anger. "Good to see your house-sitting is going well, Black," Snape said coldly. "What an amazing service you provide to The Order." He swept past them to a seat in the corner.

"You'll find that Tonks rarely needs someone coming to her defense," said Kingsley, in what seemed like an attempt to distract Sirius from Snape's comment. "Tell me, Tonks, why does Snape get the pleasure of calling you 'Nymphadora'?"

"Fair point, Kingsley," Sirius chimed in. "You threatened to hex my bollocks off not ten minutes ago if I made the mistake of using your lovely name."

"Didn't you know? Professor Snape is _scary_." Tonks said with a smile, tossing a pointed look at Snape sitting in the corner with a scowl on his face.

"I have a hard time seeing you bullied by a professor, Tonks." Kingsley said with a smirk.

"Well, you're right about that," Tonks said. "It really all came down to common sense. You see, the first day of class I asked him to just call me Tonks after he read 'Nymphadora Tonks' from the roster. From then on he issued a detention whenever I reminded him it was just Tonks. He also issued a detention each time my hair displeased him, which was almost always. So, I decided to let him call me 'Nymphadora Tonks' in order to spend less time in detention. I certainly was not going to stop morphing my hair since I knew it wound him up."

Remus, who had so far been quietly watching the interactions going on around him, finally spoke up. "Perhaps if Sirius had been that pragmatic he would have spent less time in detention." Tonks smiled at Remus across the table.

"Unlikely, Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore said as he entered the room. "Mr. Black seemed unable to keep himself out of detention for even a week's time no matter what. I must say it seems to be a Black family trait." Dumbledore gave Tonks a wink.

The arrival of Dumbledore called for the meeting to begin. Various reports were given by different members of The Order. Mundungus was actually able to, much to Tonks' surprise, give a report on the word on the street from some of his "business associates". She learned that within the Ministry, herself, Kingsley, and Arthur were needed to both spy for The Order as well as keep a close watch for people they think would be sympathetic to their cause. There were missions Dumbledore was planning for tracking known Death Eaters and trying to locate those who were still missing; he would assign those missions around guard duty as they came up. She also learned that with every mission, each member was assigned a check-in person to confirm the mission ended safely. Written reports could be left at headquarters for Dumbledore, with other relevant reports of day-to-day findings given at Order meetings.

Molly Weasley was in charge of the duty roster for guarding Harry, as well as night guard of the Department of Mysteries. According to the schedules Molly passed out, Tonks' first guard duty of The Prophecy would be the following evening. Tonks thought her cleverness at balancing her job with Order duties would be quickly put to the test while trying not to fall asleep at her desk after being up all night.

After all of the necessary reports were given, and Dumbledore was finished speaking of mission procedures and upcoming missions, Tonks was introduced. Dumbledore explained to the group what her role would be, and revealed what he thought were her qualifications that had earned her a spot in The Order—receiving a huff of impatience from the corner where Snape sat. Tonks turned toward the corner, scrunched her face in concentration and morphed her pixie hair from pink to black and changed her nose to an exact replica of Snape's. She threw him a smile before facing forward to pay attention, leaving her Snape features in place. Dumbledore caught sight of her new appearance and coughed in order to conceal his chuckle.

The meeting came to a close with Dumbledore announcing the next meeting date for the following week. Sirius turned to Tonks, looking ready to start chatting, when he caught sight of her Snape-like features. He took in her appearance for a moment before throwing his head back in a roar of laughter. Snape rose from his seat, muttering "fool of a girl" in a low voice, before he swept from the kitchen like an irritated bat.

Molly bustled about, insisting that people stay long enough for a cup of tea. Tonks thought she would stay long enough to talk over one cup and then head home. Especially since she had to follow her work the next day with her first over-night guard duty.

"My dear little cousin, you've made my day," Sirius declared with a wide smile on his face.

"Since I've done you a favor and brought you humor for the day, why don't you do _me_ a favor before the next time I come round?"

"Anything you want. Especially if you can wind up Snape again at the next meeting!"

"Well, I can't promise you anything there," Tonks said, morphing her nose and hair back. "But if you move the piece of furniture sitting in the entry that sent me to the floor, I'll see what I can do."

"The troll leg? A Black family heirloom, that is. In which case I will gladly cast an Incendio Charm at it first thing tomorrow," Sirius said with a grin.

"No need to burn the house down, I just need it moved."

"You're not planning on making another grand entrance?" Remus asked, his lips turning up in amusement.

"As much fun as that was, I think I'd prefer not to be verbally abused every time I walk through the front door." Tonks smiled back, rising from her seat. "Now, if you boys will excuse me, I'm going to see if Molly needs any help."

Tonks helped Molly prepare tea for the group, managing to break only one cup in the process, which Molly quickly put to rights with a flick of her wand. She decided to introduce herself to some of the other Order members. Tonks realized as she moved through the room that she actually recognized a few people, and was able to put faces to the names Mad-Eye had recited earlier. She chatted with Hestia Jones, who, being a Healer at St. Mungo's, had helped her before with an Auror-related injury. Emmeline Vance, she realized, owned a rather fussy little shop in Diagon Alley that sold fancy tea sets; Tonks had never set foot inside the store for fear of upsetting every piece of crockery in the shop. She said a quick, polite "hello" to Sturgis Podmore and Dedalus Diggle, who were having an animated chat with Bill Weasley about Goblins.

As Tonks walked through the kitchen she felt someone's eyes following her. Looking around as she moved through the different groups she caught Remus watching her. She gave him a small smile as they made eye contact. The smile he gave in return seemed shy, almost boyish. Yet Tonks thought his scars and grey streaked hair showed he had lived beyond his thirty or so years. He was so quiet and reserved, barely saying anything the whole evening; she found herself feeling shocked that this mild man was a werewolf. Of course, she knew how Ministry portrayed werewolves: savage, blood-thirsty beasts that didn't deserve the same rights as other wizards. But this man seemed to be about as savage as a Niffler. Tonks wasn't so foolish that she didn't understand he actually _did_ turn into something quite dangerous once a month, but her first impression of him was that he was probably the most cautious werewolf alive.

Tonks made her way back across the kitchen, heading toward the table where Remus was sitting with Mad-Eye, Sirius, Kingsley, and Arthur Weasley. In true Tonks form, she caught her boot on a raised piece of stone on the kitchen floor, fell forward, and landed sprawled in Mad-Eye's lap.

"Oof! Thanks for the soft landing, mate," Tonks said with a smile, giving Mad-Eye a loud kiss on the cheek.

Sirius and Remus looked at the scene with amused looks on their faces, taking in the odd sight of the grizzled old Auror with a petite, pink-haired witch on his lap.

"Up you get, Tonks," Mad-Eye said lifting her up by the waist and righting her to her feet.

"Are you always this much trouble?" Sirius asked, pulling out a chair.

"Tonks never met an object she couldn't trip over," Kingsley said. "But, she's learned to stay on her feet when it counts."

"What a lovely compliment, Kingsley. You certainly have a way with ladies," Tonks said, punching him in the shoulder. "But, yes, it's true. I am always this much trouble. These blokes—" Tonks jerked her thumb at Mad-Eye and Kingsley. "Are right used to my clumsiness. It's also true that when I'm on a mission I'm unlikely to fall flat on my face. Must be Mad-Eye's influence. You can't hear 'constant vigilance' a million times without it finally sinking in a bit."

"You should get going soon, lass. Get some rest before your over-night guard shift tomorrow," Mad-Eye said. "I'll drop an invisibility cloak by your cubicle tomorrow."

"You should come by after you're rested from your shift and keep us old gits company," Sirius said, indicting himself and Remus. "You can tell us all about your trouble-making ways at school. It seems like you may have had as much time in detention as I did."

"As much as I would love to fill you in on which professor gave me the most detentions, I'll be walking straight up to the Auror office after my shift ends for a full day of following up on Sirius Black sightings. It'll likely be a couple of days before I come round again," Tonks said. "Perhaps you could go ahead and be sighted somewhere tropical and sunny, and I'll get sent to check out the tip in person."

"Tropical and sunny would be lovely, but I'm on house arrest in this terrible house, so it's unlikely I can help," Sirius replied, a dark look momentarily flitting across his face before settling back to a smile. "Here I was hoping you'd come cook for me! Molly's a lovely cook, but she's not coming back until next week when the Weasley invasion begins."

"Is the entire Weasley family coming to stay? Don't they have something like a dozen children?" Tonks said with a wink at Arthur, who simply shrugged his shoulders and gave her a smile. "Well, I suppose after a lie-in Saturday morning I can bring some takeaway. You certainly don't want me to cook unless you really do wish the house to burn down."

"Brilliant! Moony, old man, we've something to look forward to." Sirius grinned and clapped Remus on the shoulder.

"Right, until then, I'm leaving you lot to go home and get some sleep," Tonks said, rising from her chair. "Kingsley, be a dear and walk me to the front door so I don't fall to the ground and wake up that loony bat in the portrait. I'm not keen on being told twice in one night what a shameful, shape-shifting freak I am."

After saying a quick goodbye to the room, Tonks turned to look at Remus one last time, each of them smiling a small smile at each other. She decided she needed to get to the bottom of just who Remus Lupin really was. Werewolf? Scholar? Professor? She thought perhaps she had never met such an intriguing man before, like a puzzle she was hoping to solve.

After Kingsley walked her to the front door, Tonks giving the troll leg umbrella stand a wide berth, they stepped onto the front stoop, down the steps, and around the corner to a quiet alley in order to Apparate. Tonks was certainly ready to get home for a night's sleep; she couldn't recall a day recently that had drained her as much as today. She said goodnight to Kingsley and turned on the spot, landing at the front door of her tiny single bedroom flat close to the Ministry. As she let herself inside, she finally let the events of the day wash over her. Questions flooded her mind. How could she return to her job tomorrow and continue on like nothing had changed? How would she manage to keep her Order missions secret? Would she be able to balance the rigorous schedule of being an Auror and a member of The Order? The answer was she had to. She knew she had to. This cause was worth fighting for; too close to her heart for her to fail. After she'd readied herself for bed, she comforted herself with the thought that she had yet to fail at something she had put her mind to, and she didn't reckon she would start now.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 was fun to write! Thank you to all who read (special thanks to those who reviewed!) chapters 1 and 2. A super special thank you to **Kerichi** for her wonderful Beta work. Chapter 3 should be up next week:)


	3. Chapter 3

Tonks sat in her cubicle, chin rested in the palm of her hand with her elbow propped on her desk. Fighting against sleep, she willed her eyes to remain open. The battle was quickly lost as her head lurched forward and fell to her desk for the third time that hour. She had finished her first night shift guarding the Department of Mysteries that morning and was close to making it through her work day.

"Look alive, mate." Tonks' head popped up as Kingsley appeared, sitting himself on the edge of her desk. "You look like you could use a little pick-me-up to get you through the day." He set a cup of coffee and a muffin on the desk where her head had rested moments before.

"Aren't you the most brilliant bloke I've ever met?" Tonks asked with a smile. "Thank Merlin it was my day to search through the latest Sirius sightings. If I'd been on a mission today I may have stumbled all over the place."

"Did you get all your paperwork sorted, then?"

"I did. Took me almost the entire bloody night." Tonks said, trying her best to stifle a yawn. Her paperwork had actually been Death Eater reports Dumbledore gave her to read while she sat on the floor under Mad-Eye's invisibility cloak.

"Maybe that will teach you to keep on top of it from now on," Kingsley said. She knew he didn't give a fig about backed-up mission reports—her reports were almost always in by the deadline—but it was a good excuse for her having been up all night.

Kingsley left for his office, and Tonks happily wolfed down the coffee and muffin he'd brought her. Not wanting to tick down each minute before she could leave the Ministry for her bed, she kept herself busy reading through a few more Sirius sightings. At least some of the sightings were amusing enough to help in keeping her awake. A number of them reported him walking into a pub and sitting down for a pint, leading her to believe there was a connection between how many pints people consumed and how many times Sirius was sighted. She finished her notes on the last report and left the Auror office. Before she left the Ministry, she decided to send an owl to Remus asking what takeaway she was to bring the following afternoon.

It was a beautiful summer evening. Having not left the Ministry in a day and a half, Tonks decided to take advantage of the weather and walk the short distance to her flat. After stopping on the way for her favorite soup, she pushed through her door, thankfully not dropping her dinner as she stumbled over the entry rug. As she set the bag holding her food on the kitchen counter, she saw the owl she'd sent to Remus pecking at the window over her sink. She opened the window to let him in, gave him a bit of her bread that came with her soup, and untied the letter from his leg. He quickly fluttered out the window as she unrolled and read the note.

 _T_

 _I am not as particular as my faithful canine, who would prefer fish and chips. He has also let me know that he has grown tired of my sole companionship and requires your attention straightaway. He becomes restless when locked in his cage while I am away and would therefore appreciate entertainment of some measure to pass the time. Anything you wish to provide will do. Until then,_

 _R_

Tonks laughed aloud at Remus' note. Fish and chips would be easy to provide, but what in the name of Merlin was she supposed to bring to entertain Sirius while Remus was away on Order missions? She sat on the couch as she ate her soup and looked around her flat. Perhaps she could find a way to play some of her music collection for him; her father had given her a Muggle CD player and discs of his favorite bands for Christmas the previous year. But she would bet all her gold in Gringotts that Headquarters didn't have electricity. Maybe she could charm it to play the next time he claimed to be bored. She finished her food and walked over to her bookshelf, scanning the books piled haphazardly on its shelves. Her Auror training manual, advanced defensive textbooks, and _Advanced Potions Making_ all seemed unlikely to entertain her cousin. Tonks continued to scan the shelves until she caught site of a small paperback book sitting on top of a stack of old Hogwarts textbooks—a romance fiction novel from a Muggle bookstore. Smiling, she pulled the book from its spot and set it next to her coffee pot so she'd remember to take it the next day. Though it was scarcely seven o'clock, Tonks decided she was ready to shower and get into bed.

The next day Tonks slept well past breakfast, rising only when she felt that coffee was absolutely necessary. While preparing to leave her flat, she put far more thought into her appearance for the day than she'd like to admit. Convincing herself that she simply wanted to make a good impression on other Order members, she chose black denims that were miraculously not frayed a the knees and a deep purple sleeveless tee topped with a denim jacket that had the sleeves cut off. Her look was completed by a pair of black boots embellished with a silver buckle and studs and plain black robes. Studying her appearance in the mirror, she scrunched her face in concentration and morphed her hair into chin-length lavender curls to compliment her top.

At noon, Tonks stood on the stoop of 12 Grimmauld Place and rang the bell. Her arms were full with a bag of takeaway and a separate bag for Sirius. Along with the romance novel, Tonks had decided the faithful canine needed a doggie toy—she'd chosen a bright red squeaking toy—to ease his boredom.

The door opened and Tonks immediately heard the portrait of Mrs. Black screaming.

"BLOOD TRAITORS, HALF-BREEDS, MUTANTS ALL DEFILE MY NOBLE HOUSE!"

She stepped into the entry and saw Sirius attempting to pull the curtains across the portrait. Remus, who had opened the door for her, took the bags from Tonks' arms. She had barely taken two steps into the hall when she caught her toe on the troll leg, attempted to catch herself by grabbing Sirius' arm, and fell to the floor on her bottom.

"Well, at least the food is safe with Remus," Tonks said loudly over Mrs. Black's insults. The wailing continued behind the curtains, prompting Sirius to open them and Stun the portrait. He turned around to help Tonks to her feet.

"Next time don't bother ringing the bell," said Sirius.

"I've a right mind to keep ringing that bell until you move that wretched troll's leg out of here!"

"Fair enough, I promise to move it," Sirius answered with a grin. "As long as it doesn't have a Permanent Sticking Charm like Mother's lovely portrait."

The group made their way down the steps into the basement kitchen. Remus set the bags on the table and began unpacking their lunch.

"So, what'd you bring me?" Sirius asked.

"Who do you think I am, Father Christmas?"

"I'll think you as brilliant as Father Christmas if you brought me something to keep me from going mad in this house."

Tonks opened the bag and pulled out its contents. "I did bring you a couple of things. One is for personal growth, and the other is to get you some exercise while you're cooped up," Tonks said with a smile. She put the romance book and doggie toy in Sirius' outstretched hands.

Sirius stared at the items in his hands for a moment before he erupted in loud laughter. Remus leaned over to see the source of Sirius' amusement. " _Forbidden Love_?"

"A wonderful tale involving a young witch of Salem involved in a forbidden relationship with the magistrate's son."

"A page turner, I'm sure," Remus said with a smile, setting three places at the table for lunch.

"Nothing as studious as your usual reading I'm sure, Professor Lupin, but entertaining nonetheless," Tonks said with a wink . She turned her attention back to Sirius. "I'm glad you're pleased with what I chose. My second choice was to force you to resume the game we played when I was six and made you pretend to be my pet unicorn."

"As much as I loved my role of playing Aurora the pink unicorn, I'm not keen on letting you ride around on my back anymore."

The three of them sat at the kitchen table, ate the food Tonks brought, and chatted amiably. Tonks filled Sirius in on how her parents were doing. He seemed pleased almost beyond speech when she told him how her mother had written letters to the Ministry on his behalf. They laughed and shared stories about their Hogwarts years, comparing pranks and detentions. Tonks told them a bit about her three years of Auror training and what it was like being Mad-Eye's protégé.

"I can't imagine being barked at by Mad-Eye almost daily for three years," said Sirius, shuddering a bit. "Serving in The Order with him the first go-round was enough for me. I swear I used say 'constant vigilance' in my sleep."

"Mad-Eye's nothing but a big old sweetheart," Tonks said with a smile. "I owe a lot to Mad-Eye's training. I was crap at stealth and tracking—you may have noticed I'm a bit clumsy. Even with his help I nearly failed. And his dueling skills are legend around the Auror office. I think some of the older guys are a bit jealous I had Mad-Eye training me."

"I'm sure his training was brilliant. It still would have been enough to drive me to drink. Speaking of which." Sirius stood, walked to a cupboard, and pulled down a bottle of Firewhisky. "Who's up for a drink? Moony, old man?"

"None for me, Padfoot," Remus said.

"Pour me a small one. I can't Apparate home if I'm pissed, which would leave me with having to endure the Knight Bus," Tonks said. Wondering about the nicknames she heard from both men, she turned to Remus. "What's with him calling you 'Moony'? Did you have a habit of dropping your pants at school as part of your pranks?"

Sirius let out a loud bark of laughter and handed Tonks the glass of whisky he'd poured. "Remus is probably the last one of us who would've showed his arse as part of a prank!"

"Unfortunately 'Moony' is in reference to something far less amusing than dropping one's pants," Remus said, looking slightly self-conscious.

Recognition dawned suddenly on Tonks, and she felt silly for not getting the reference sooner. "Ah, I see. It's a werewolf thing."

Remus and Sirius both looked at her with a looks of wide-eyed surprise.

"You know he's a werewolf?" Sirius asked.

Tonks took a sip of her whisky and wondered why both men were looking at her as though she were mad. "It's not exactly a well-kept secret."

"What?" Sirius was still staring at her with confusion written across his face.

"I know you've been out of touch with the wizarding world for a bit, so I'm going to give you a tip on how to keep up. There's this wonderful daily publication of current events, fittingly called _The Daily Prophet_. You should see about a subscription."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Thank you, dear cousin, I'll check it out. What's the _Prophet_ got to do with anything?"

"There was an article published after I resigned my teaching position," Remus said quietly.

Tonks looked at Remus and suddenly felt bad for speaking so bluntly. She guessed he probably didn't want to discuss it in detail, but she was surprised they thought she didn't know about his condition. "Does it bother you that I know?"

"Anyone who joins The Order is bound to find out eventually, it's just not the first thing I like people to learn about me."

"It doesn't change my opinion of you."

"Moony's used to people avoiding him like he's carrying Spattergroit once they learn he's a werewolf," Sirius interjected. "He's probably getting over his shock that you shared a dinner table with him."

"That's mad." Tonks shook her head in exasperation. "I mean, don't expect me to invite you round for dinner on the night of the full moon, but any other night of the month I'd be happy to share your dinner table."

"It's not mad," Remus said calmly. "I'm not imagining people's reluctance to my company."

"I'm sure some people are offended by your condition, but I'm certainly not," Tonks said. "I suppose you'll have to find some other way to offend me if you don't want me around."

Remus looked at Tonks from across the table and offered her the same boyish smile she'd seen at the Order meeting three days before. She felt a little thrill run through her body and tried to ignore the thought in the back of her head reminding her of the careful selection of her attire for the day.

"Tonks, I renew my statement that you're my new favorite person," Sirius said, rising to his feet. He picked up his glass and drained the rest of his Firewhisky. "Let's put my new toy to good use."

Tonks was grateful that her thoughts were interrupted before she embarrassed herself and blushed at Remus like a school girl. She laughed as Sirius transformed into a massive black dog, grabbed the red squeaking toy from the table, and sprung through the kitchen door. Tonks and Remus jumped up and followed close behind, catching up to Sirius as he ran up the steps to the entry hall.

"I think your pooch wants to play fetch," Tonks said to Remus as they watched Sirius drop the toy at the top of the stairs and nudge it forward with his nose. Tonks climbed the stairs and grabbed the toy. She threw it up the staircase leading to the upper floors and laughed as Sirius bound quickly up the stairs to fetch. They tossed the toy twice more up the stairs for Sirius to retrieve, before Tonks and Remus began tossing it between the two of them in the entry hall in a game of keep away. The commotion of their game—Sirius' paws thumping back and forth in the hall, Tonks and Remus' laughs and teases, the barking pooch—of course woke up Mrs. Black's portrait. Just as she was beginning to wail about the shame in her household, the front door opened. The three of them froze, mid-game, as Dumbledore stepped through the door, taking in the scene before him with a smile touching his lips.

With an easy flick of his wand, Dumbledore silenced the portrait. "I see we are keeping entertained this evening."

"Snuffles is much more agreeable when he's around company," Remus said with a smile.

"Snuffles? Is that your doggie name?" Tonks asked, patting Sirius on the head. Sirius responded with a loud bark before transforming back into his human form.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your fun, but I am glad to see the three of you here tonight. You are precisely the three people I'd like to see," Dumbledore said, motioning them to follow him. He descended the steps to the basement kitchen, followed by Sirius, Remus, and Tonks.

"Care for tea, Albus?" Remus asked, moving toward the cooker.

"Yes, I believe tea is in order. But, please, allow me." With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore conjured tea for four and a platter of tea sandwiches and biscuits. "Nymphadora, how was your first guard shift?"

"Brilliant, sir," Tonks said, taking a biscuit off the platter and taking a seat at the table. "I was able to read through the reports you gave me, and Kingsley saved me from exhaustion with a coffee the next day."

"Wonderful," Dumbledore said, sitting across the table from Sirius and Remus. "It's time now to discuss your next assignments. I daresay you will be busy next week."

"I'm game for whatever mission you give me."

"What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Just the required Sunday dinner with Mum and Dad, sir," Tonks replied.

"I wonder if you would be willing to take me along in order for me to pay a call to your parents?"

"Of course." Tonks grinned cheekily. "Mum will be right thrilled that I've finally managed to bring a bloke home for dinner."

"While I do trust we would make a lovely couple, I believe your parents would object to the age difference," Dumbledore replied, a smile twitching his mustache.

"I've always preferred older men, sir," Tonks joked with a smile that faded as she looked over at Remus. Merlin, did he think she was coming on to him because she'd looked his way? She wasn't…was she? She focused back on the conversation before her thoughts wandered into dangerous territory.

"What do you need with Andie and Ted? Are you asking them to join The Order?" Sirius asked. Tonks could sense the hopefulness in his tone; her mother had always said her and Sirius had been close before his imprisonment.

"Not to join, necessarily, but the more allies we have on our side, and the more ears listening for news, the better. I'm also hoping they will consent to providing their home as an Order safe-house if needed," Dumbledore said. "If they consent, Sirius, I would be amenable to you and Andromeda corresponding with one another."

Sirius nodded his head and stared into his teacup. Tonks felt hopeful for both of them that they would be able to communicate with each other. It was obvious to Tonks, even in the small amount of time she had been around Sirius, that he was anxious to connect with people. She could scarcely imagine what his years in Azkaban had been like; her visits to the prison on Auror business had been brief, less than a full day. Even that short amount of time had left her drained and depressed.

"Now, I have another task for tomorrow, Nymphadora. One that requires both Sirius and Remus' assistance as well." At Dumbledore's words, Sirius seemed to perk up. Tonks remembered the comment Snape had made to Sirius at the Order meeting about house-sitting and realized how hard it must be for him to sit at Headquarters with everybody else away at work or Order missions. "Sirius, tell me of your communications with Harry since he's left Hogwarts."

"He's frustrated, I can tell you that. Angry that he's still at his aunt and uncle's house. And he won't be happy when he finds out that the Weasleys and Hermione will be here without him. He's dying for news of any kind."

"News, I'm afraid, is what we can't give him at the moment. And, unfortunately, he must stay under Petunia's protection until it is absolutely necessary that we move him. Encourage him to stay close to home and to stay out of trouble." Dumbledore sighed, his face looking uncharacteristically weary, before continuing. "I know it's terrible for him to remain in their home, but he must, for the time being."

Tonks was watching their interaction with great interest. Having just learned about The Prophecy and Harry's full connection to You-Know-Who, she was eager to learn as much as she could. She, of course, knew the story the entire wizarding world knew about Harry Potter, but didn't know much more.

"What do the Weasley family and the girl you mentioned have to do with Harry?" Tonks asked.

"You don't often find Harry without Ron and Hermione," Remus spoke up. "Ron, the Weasleys' youngest son, and Hermione Granger are Harry's best friends."

"Hermione, huh?" Tonks asked. "Poor girl. Almost as much of a mouthful as Nymphadora."

"When you have the time, you should let Sirius tell you how Harry and Hermione aided his escape from the Dementors," Dumbledore said. "But, for now, we've more business to attend to. Harry has been restless these weeks since he left Hogwarts. Wandering about, steadily increasing the amount of time he spends away from the Dursleys' home."

"Where's he going?" Sirius asked. Tonks noted the concern evident in his voice.

"That is precisely what I'd like Nymphadora and Remus to find out."

"I thought you were having him guarded!"

"Certainly we have," Dumbledore said, his usual calm manner steadying the mood in the kitchen. "But, your godson is more like you and James than you know. I'm afraid there have been times when he is unaccounted for. I'm not sure if he's using the aid of his Invisibility Cloak or if it's simply the… thoroughness of his guard for the day."

"You're referring to Dung?" Remus asked. Tonks was not surprised to hear Mundungus Fletcher's name in reference to not completing a job thoroughly.

"He and I have spoken about the need for him to remain with Harry during his shifts," Dumbledore replied. Tonks could tell by his tone that he didn't wish to discuss the topic further. "On to the next order of business. Nymphadora, are you familiar with the Poison Quill?"

"Dodgiest bar in Knockturn Alley," Tonks said. "Dung-hole of a place. The Auror office thinks the bloke who runs the place is dealing illegal potions ingredients. Been trying to catch him for ages with no luck. Not the place I would take you three fine gentlemen out for a drink, that's for sure."

"No? I was hoping you'd take Remus out for a drink Friday night," Dumbledore said, the weariness etched on his face just minutes ago seemed to have left.

"Well, bully for me. I haven't been on a proper date in months, and now I've two in one week. Although, I can think of nicer places to take Remus than the Poison Quill," Tonks said, smiling at Remus.

"Unfortunately, the location was chosen based on Death Eater activity."

"What do you want us to look for, Albus?" Remus asked.

"Tell me your thoughts, Nymphadora." Dumbledore said. Tonks couldn't help but think this was another test for her. As the newest, and certainly youngest, member of The Order, Dumbledore would want to know her skills more thoroughly. She wasn't bothered by this as she'd had to prove herself similarly as a new Auror.

"We'll want to observe quite a few things," Tonks said, switching from her usual joking manner to Auror mode. "For instance, who's a regular and who's not. That could clue us in to possible new recruits. We'll want to keep an eye out for anybody connected with the Ministry. Since it won't be a stakeout, we won't have the advantage of hanging around all night, but we should be able to hang around long enough to get something."

"Why not a stakeout? Put yourself in an alley and watch who comes and goes all night?" Sirius asked.

"I've already done a bit of that," Remus said.

Tonks looked over at Remus and realized he was watching her intently. "Watching who's coming and going is only helpful to a point. We want to see what they do and who they talk to. And," Tonks said, a grin playing at her lips. "We can always hope somebody gets pissed and makes a great prat out of themselves."

"Indeed, we can hope." Dumbledore said, seeming pleased with how she had responded. "That's all I have for the evening. I'll see you all tomorrow, but for now, I'll let you all get back to Snuffles' exercise regimen." He smiled as he rose from the table, said his goodbyes, and strode back through the kitchen door.

Tonks checked the time and realized she should probably head home in order to prepare for the next day. "Well, mates, I'm off too. I suppose I'll be seeing you both tomorrow."

"I'll walk you to the door," Remus said, rising from the table.

"What a lovely gentleman you are, Remus. Or are you simply making sure I don't cause a ruckus and wake up that foul portrait?"

"We'll pretend that my motives are purely gentlemanly."

"Fair enough," Tonks said with a smile.

Remus walked Tonks safely through the hallway and past the portrait. They whispered goodbyes to each other, and Tonks found herself standing on the stoop taking a deep breath. She felt like her evening had turned out far more interesting than she'd thought it would. Walking down the steps and toward the alley in order to Apparate, she thought about the conversations she'd had that day. She sincerely hoped their discussion about werewolves hadn't offended Remus. He was obviously self-conscious about his condition and she certainly didn't want him to think she didn't take it seriously. But she also wanted him to know that it didn't bother her. She smiled as she turned on the spot, thinking that she would have much more time over the next week to get to know him better since they were paired together for two missions. As she readied herself for bed, she decided to pretend that practicality during a mission—rather than her musings about Remus' favorite color—dictated her thoughts on how she should morph her hair the next day.

* * *

A/N: As always, thank you to my wonderful Beta **Kerichi** :). Moving right along in our story...raise your hand if you're excited to see more Remus in the next chapter! Thank you for reading and feel free to leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Tonks woke early the next day in order to go for a run before leaving for Headquarters. Running was her way of burning off stress or, as was the case today, nervous energy. She tried telling herself that she was just having some pre-mission jitters. Although, if she were really honest with herself, she would admit that the mission today wasn't exactly dangerous or taxing. And if she were to continue being honest, she would admit that part of her nervous energy focused on spending part of her day with a certain handsome werewolf.

Her lack of honesty with herself continued as she showered and dressed for the day, pretending as though she wasn't concerned about her appearance. Luckily her clothes were easy to choose. Since she was going to be tailing Harry around a Muggle suburb, she decided to forgo her robes and chose jeans, a close-fitting concert tee, and trainers. She also determined that her usual bright hair color wouldn't help her blend in with the Muggles, so she morphed the color black and shortened it to a cropped style with fringe that swept across her forehead.

Once Tonks reached Headquarters, she took Sirius' advice and simply let herself in the front door, taking caution in case he'd yet to move the wretched troll leg. She made it past the obstacles in the entrance hall and headed down the stairs to the kitchen to look for Remus. She made it to the bottom step accident free. Just as she was internally congratulating herself on her stealthy entrance, the door opened and a tall masculine body crashed into her. Tonks lost her balance and grabbed the front of his robes as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her body before she could topple backwards. She looked up and saw Remus' face holding a slightly bemused expression.

"You certainly know how to make an entrance, Tonks," Remus said, now smiling at her. "If I let you go, do you suppose you can make it to the kitchen without further incident?"

"Wotcher, Remus," Tonks said, trying to keep her voice steadier than she felt. "You and I both know I can't make any promises. The kitchen's still a meter away—plenty of space for further incident." She smiled up at Remus as she unfurled her hands from the front of his robes and straightened upright. A feeling of disappointment fluttered through her when Remus pulled his arms away.

"Your timing was perfect, really. I was just coming up to see if you were here. And," Remus said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I wanted to ensure you made through the entrance hall safely." Remus turned and opened the kitchen door for Tonks.

Sweet Merlin, Tonks thought, was he flirting with her? Attempting to push away the giddiness she was feeling after having his body pressed up against hers, Tonks entered the kitchen and saw Sirius at the table scowling into a mug of coffee.

"Not a morning person, are we?" Tonks asked in a cheerful voice.

"Not only is Sirius not a morning person, but he is in a foul temper because we get to see Harry," Remus said, refilling his own mug with coffee. "Coffee, Tonks?"

"Coffee would be lovely, if we've time," Tonks said, sitting down across from Sirius. "Cheer up, mate," she said. "It's not as if we get to go chat him up. He won't even know we're there."

"Yes, but you still get to leave this bloody house," Sirius said with a continued scowl. "Meanwhile I get to stay here like a good boy with nobody but my Hippogriff to keep me company."

"Do please stop your whining—wait, what? Hippogriff?" Tonks asked with a look of surprise.

"Albus told you the story was worth hearing," Remus said, sitting at the table with two mugs of coffee.

"Sirius' escape involves two teenagers and a Hippogriff?" Tonks asked, still looking quite astonished. "I really will have to hear this story sometime."

"Want to meet him?" Sirius asked, his expression relaxing.

"I don't reckon I do, thanks. Not sure I want to explain my injuries at work after I've been attacked by a Hippogriff because I tripped over my feet trying to bow properly."

Sirius managed a snort of laughter. "Good point."

"Anyway, stop whining and read your book while we're gone," Tonks said with a smile. "And, hopefully later you'll get word that you can be pen friends with my mum."

"I'll stop whining after I've been properly caffeinated," Sirius said taking a large gulp from his mug. "What's 'ZooTV'?" Sirius asked, waving a hand at Tonks' t-shirt.

"Concert tour for a Muggle band. Dad took me to their show a few years ago."

"You're a U2 fan?" Remus asked.

"They're probably my favorite of all the bands Dad's introduced me to," Tonks said, smiling at Remus. "How'd you become a U2 fan?"

"My mother was a Muggle and loved music. I've been listening to U2 since they were a pub band," Remus said, returning Tonks' smile. "Although, I've not been able to hear much of their latest stuff."

"We'll have to fix that sometime," Tonks said. She quickly realized she was grinning like a fool and had all but asked Remus on a date. "I mean, I thought about bringing music to cure Sirius' boredom anyway. I'll put make sure I bring their newest album."

They sat and drank their coffee for a few more minutes before Tonks and Remus had to leave for Privet Drive. Tonks watched Remus as they drank, taking in his appearance. He had forgone the tie for a simple button down shirt and trousers, topped by his robes. She could tell that although his clothes were very neat and clean, they were fairly shabby and worn; especially his robes, which looked threadbare in places and held a number of patches. Tonks smiled to herself as she let her thoughts wander to what was under his patched robes…lean body, strong arms… . She was broken away from her thoughts by Remus reminding her they should get going. They left the kitchen and made their way through the house, Remus with his hand on the small of her back the entire way. Whether it was a gentlemanly gesture or a way to ensure the portrait didn't wake up on account of one of her accidents, Tonks didn't much care.

Once they were in the alley, Tonks placed her hand on Remus' arm to prepare for Side-Along Apparition since she had never been to the Dursleys' home. They landed at the back of a Muggle corner shop Remus said was a short walk from their destination. They both cast a Disillusionment Charm before setting out.

"Why did Dumbledore want both of us here today?" Tonks asked as they crossed a street and walked down a sidewalk. "Surely it doesn't take two Order members to tail one teenage boy."

"I believe he wants you to keep watch on Harry, and I'm meant to listen for anything funny from his aunt and uncle," Remus said. "I think he's worried that they are telling Harry to be away from the house, and Dumbledore would much prefer Harry to stay close."

"Well, don't they sound like a lovely couple," Tonks replied dryly.

"Oh that's nothing compared to the way they've treated him his whole life. He's been underfed and neglected since he came here as an infant. Slept on a mattress in a broom cupboard until they realized Dumbledore was watching them. Here we are." Remus gestured to the house in front of them labeled number four. "There's a spot on the side of the house where we can sit near the kitchen sink window and listen—the window is usually open."

"Look at all these identical, perfectly trimmed gardens. Makes me want to charm all the flower pots to change colors or something. Theirs is the worst," Tonks said, pointing to the Dursleys' lawn as they walked around the side of the house. "It's so green. Isn't there a Muggle ban on watering your lawn this summer?"

"I'm sure if there is, they aren't following it," Remus said lowering his voice. "Here, let's sit—oof!"

"I'm sorry, Professor, is this seat taken?" Tonks asked in a whisper, attempting to stifle her laughter as she realized she had sat squarely on Remus' lap.

"As much as I would love to have a beautiful witch on my lap, I believe it would distract me from the task at hand," Remus said with laughter in his voice.

Tonks was glad she was Disillusioned and he couldn't see the pink blush she could feel creeping across her cheeks. She hadn't missed the fact that he'd called her a beautiful witch. She felt Remus' hands around her waist as he shifted her off his lap and onto the ground next to him.

"Boy!" The mood was interrupted as the uncle's voice carried a shout through the open window. "Stay out of our way today, and don't let me catch you listening in while the telly's on. I don't know what you're playing at, but there's no need for a teenager to sit and listen to the news."

Tonks heard Harry grunt something in response and heard the back door slam.

"I'll be off then," she whispered to Remus. "I'll try to find a vacant spot to sit when I return, unless your lap is up for grabs."

Hearing Remus chuckle, Tonks smiled to herself as she made her way around the house to follow Harry. She was glad to hear that he had laughed at her shameless flirting and decided that she wanted even more to get to know him better. She left the pleasant thoughts of Remus' lap behind as she began tailing Harry as he walked down Privet Drive toward the Muggle corner shop.

Four hours later, she made her way back to the side garden where she'd left Remus. "Wotcher, Professor. Why don't you wave your hand or something so I don't try and steal your seat again?" She saw a shimmer where Remus waved his hand under the Disillusionment Charm and sat down next to him.

"Where's Harry?" Remus asked. "I didn't see him go through the kitchen."

"He's in the back garden, lying in a flower bed. Trying to stay out of his uncle's way, I reckon."

"Lying in a flower bed?"

"There's a flower bed under the sitting room window. They've switched on the telly to the weekend news," Tonks said as she stretched back on the cool grass. "Who's coming to relieve us?"

"Dedalus will be here in an hour so we can report back to Dumbledore."

They sat in the shade on the side of the house, Tonks getting up every so often to make sure Harry was still in his hiding spot, until Dedalus arrived and it was time to return to Grimmauld Place. After arriving back to Headquarters and lifting their Disillusionment Charms, they made their way through the entry hall toward the kitchen. Tonks was thrilled to notice Remus' hand on her lower back once again as they walked. Upon entering the kitchen, they found Sirius sitting at the table reading the romance novel Tonks brought him the day before.

"Enjoying your book?" Tonks asked with a smile.

"I am, actually. It's rather good." Sirius looked up at Tonks with an impish grin. "Although I'm sure you know that, seeing that it's your book and there are some pages that are particularly worn compared to others."

"I'm a perpetually single woman, much to my mum's dismay," Tonks said. "I'm sorry to say that if I want romance, I've got to get it from a book."

Sirius answered with a noncommittal grunt. "How's Harry?"

"Fine. Nothing much to report," Remus said, as he and Tonks sat at the table. Tonks got the feeling that he was trying his best to sound casual for Sirius' sake. "Nothing too out of the ordinary from Vernon and Petunia, although they do seem to be encouraging him to stay clear of the house." Remus turned his attention to Tonks. "What was he up to when you were following him?"

"He wandered mostly, just walked the streets," Tonks answered carefully. "He did search some rubbish bins for newspapers and sat at the play park for a bit reading."

"He's all right, Sirius," Remus said quietly. "We'll give our report to Dumbledore and he'll decide if anything needs done." This earned another grunt from Sirius, who turned his attention back to his book. Tonks tried to think of something reassuring to say, but her thoughts were interrupted by Remus.

"Your hair is much less colorful today, Tonks. How in the world do you decide what you're going to do with it every day?" Remus asked with his shy smile on his face, brushing his shaggy hair across his forehead.

"Well, today I didn't want to call attention to myself so I kept it black. But, usually I just go based on my mood—sometimes it's outrageously bright, sometimes it's tamer. And I usually keep it short while I'm working."

"Someone prefers the pink," Sirius said casually without looking up from his reading.

"Really?" Tonks scrunched her nose in concentration and morphed her hair pink. "Like this?" Remus' shy smile at Tonks changed to a look of annoyance at Sirius.

"I didn't say that exactly. I simply said I preferred the pink to the purple," Remus said, looking a little harassed.

Tonks couldn't help but feel a little thrill run through her. "I don't mind if you prefer the pink, it's my favorite too."

Remus was saved from further embarrassment by Dumbledore walking through the kitchen door. "Finding ourselves entertained once again, I see?" he asked, looking at the three of them.

"Indeed, Albus. May I compliment your timing?" Remus asked, rising from the table.

"Oh lighten up, Moony. It's ok to like the pretty lady's pink hair," Sirius said with a smirk.

"I find the pink to be my favorite as well," Dumbledore said, the familiar twinkle present in his eyes. "Remus, do come back in order to give me your full report, along with Nymphadora's, before we depart."

Tonks and Remus gave Dumbledore their report for the day's mission. Dumbledore didn't seem altogether pleased, but refrained from saying much. Once their discussion was done, Tonks and Dumbledore left for her parents' house. Much to Tonks' amusement, they left Remus sitting at the kitchen table still looking slightly irritated at Sirius.

Tonks had been dreading the visit to her parents' house, if only because she wasn't looking forward to her mum's reaction to the news that she'd joined a secret organization whose sole purpose was to defeat You-Know-Who. Andromeda actually took the news rather better than Tonks expected. She supposed that after becoming an Auror, there wasn't much that surprised her mother. Exasperated, perhaps, but not surprised. Tonks also wondered if the good reaction had anything to do with Andromeda being thrilled that she had been right about Sirius all along. After Dumbledore had left, her mother questioned her endlessly about her cousin; "How is he?", "Does he need anything?", "How does he look?" Finally, late into the evening Tonks was able to escape her mother's questioning and return to her flat for bed.

The next few days were a flurry of activity for Tonks. Between her Auror duties, guard shifts, and preparing for the next Order meeting she barely felt like she had time to take a breath. She decided to leave work and head to Headquarters early after she'd received an owl from Molly Weasley insisting she come to dinner before the meeting. Apparently the Weasley invasion had begun.

She walked carefully through the door of Grimmauld Place, hoping to make this entrance as incident free as the last time. Of course if she ran headlong into Remus again, she certainly wouldn't complain. She'd just made it past the stairway leading to the upper floors when she heard two sharp cracks of Apparition behind her. In an instant, Tonks had drawn her wand and whirled around to see a pair of redheads smirking at her.

"Wow, Mad-Eye really passed on that whole 'constant vigilance' thing, didn't he, George."

"Reckon he did, Fred."

"You're lucky I didn't follow on of Mad-Eye's other favorite tips," Tonks said with a smile.

"Which is?" The twins asked in unison.

"Hex first, ask questions later," Tonks replied, placing her wand back inside her robes. "I should have known to watch out for you two. How's your brother?"

"Busy mooning over dragons," Fred said.

"If I were him, I'd be mooning over you," said George with a wink.

"You boys haven't changed," Tonks said, shaking her head. "Come along, before we wake up Mrs. Black."

Tonks lead the way down the steps into the kitchen where Molly was preparing what looked like a feast for an army. She happily noted that Remus was sitting at the kitchen table talking with Sirius and Arthur.

"Wotcher, boys," Tonks greeted the three men sitting at the table. "Arthur, I found these two blokes lurking in the hall." She gestured behind her to Fred and George. "I seem to remember that they belong to you."

"Indeed they do. They're not bothering you, I hope?"

"Not bothering, no. Just nearly got themselves hexed on my way in," Tonks said, smiling at Arthur.

Molly turned from the dinner she was preparing. "What have you boys been up to?" she asked the twins, narrowing her eyes at them.

"We haven't been up to anything, Mum," George said with a smirk. "Just seeing this lovely lady down to the kitchen."

"Well, now that your task is done, it's time you helped with dinner," Molly said, turning back to the cooker. The twins pulled out their wands and pointed them to the cupboard. Without even needing to turn back around, she apparently knew the twins were already up to something. "And put your wands away. Just because you're of age doesn't mean you need to do magic for every little thing."

Tonks smiled, thinking about how she'd always liked Molly. She was truly a force to be reckoned with. Maybe we should just set Molly on You-Know-Who, Tonks thought. He'd be apologizing for not wiping his feet and swearing allegiance to The Order in no time.

"Molly, what can I do to help?" Tonks asked.

"The times you helped during your visits to the Burrow you nearly set the kitchen on fire, dear," Molly said with a smile. "You've had a long day at work, I'm sure. Sit and relax."

"I promise I won't attempt to cook anything, I'll just bring things round to the table." Tonks walked over to the cupboards and began looking through the drawers for cutlery. "And I won't even use magic since Merlin knows I'm no good with householdy spells."

"Here, Tonks, I'll help," Sirius said, rising from the table and walking to the cupboard. Lowering his voice, he asked, "Is there a reason your hair is pink again today?"

"What? No," Tonks said a bit too quickly. "I said it was my favorite color too."

Sirius gave Tonks an amused look. "I've got eyes, you know."

"Bugger off," Tonks hissed at him. "You're getting too many ideas from that book I gave you." Tonks turned toward the table—Sirius chuckling behind her—with a handful of cutlery and a jug of pumpkin juice from the counter. She found Remus' eyes watching her as she walked towards the table. _Great_. If Sirius has noticed her interest in Remus, Merlin knows what Remus is thinking.

She set the cutlery and juice jug on the table. Reaching for the knives and forks, she knocked over the jug, sending pumpkin juice running over the table directly onto Remus' lap. Remus jumped up from his chair, knocking it backwards, the front of his trousers completely soaked.

"Shit! Oh, bugger, bugger! Remus, I'm sorry!" Tonks rushed over to where Remus had jumped up, pulling her wand, and began a Charm to dry the front of his trousers. Tonks could hear the twins sniggering behind her, likely due to her colorful language.

"No offense, Tonks, as much as I appreciate the attention, I think I'll dry my trousers myself," Remus said, grabbing her wrist and smiling down at her. "In fact, I think I'll just go change." Tonks sighed to herself as Remus left the kitchen. Using her wand, she siphoned the remainder of the pumpkin juice off the table before it ran to the floor. The rest of the occupants of the kitchen got back to work preparing dinner while Tonks set the table—this time without any incidents. Remus returned from upstairs and they all sat for dinner, Sirius sitting next to her grinning like a schoolboy with a secret. Tonks shot him an exasperated look and heaved a sigh. She hoped Sirius could keep his mouth shut, or this was likely to feel like the longest evening of her life while she attempted to keep him from embarrassing her.

* * *

A/N: To the lovely reader who wanted more romance, I hope this was at least a good start for you:). As always, thank you **Kerichi**!

Feel free to leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner at Headquarters that night was a loud and lively affair. The Weasley family alone brought seven people to the dinner table, and the twins were enough noise and entertainment for a stadium, much less the gloomy kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. Tonks let them tell her conspiratorially about their joke shop ideas and newest products. The Extendable Ears and Puking Pastilles were her favorites of the inventions they'd described to her. She chatted easily with the group, listening equally between the kids' excited chatter, and the adults' more serious conversations about the latest rubbish published in the _Prophet_. She made fast friends with Ron and Ginny by turning her hair every shade of the rainbow and changing her nose to replicas of everyone at the table. Thankfully, at least for the time being, Sirius didn't say anything else embarrassing about Remus.

Once dinner was finished and the kitchen was cleaned, the kids went upstairs to occupy themselves during the meeting. Bill and Arthur busied themselves upstairs in the parlor, and Molly began preparing tea for those left in the kitchen. Tonks was starting to relax, ready to enjoy a short chat before the meeting, when Molly asked, "Tell me, dear, anyone new in your life?"

From his seat next to Remus, Sirius gave a snort, which Tonks chose to ignore.

"Molly, honestly, you sound just like my mum," Tonks said with a sigh. "I've nothing to report. It's not like my job is great for relationships, anyway."

The door to the kitchen opened, Snape sweeping through the door, trademark heavy black robes billowing behind him, regardless of the mid-summer heat. He paused in the doorway, his eyes sweeping the room.

Molly said cheerfully, "You're not too late for dinner, if you'd like me to fix you a plate."

"Thank you, that won't be necessary," Severus said, in his deep, silky voice. Tonks noticed that when he spoke to Molly, he was clipped and formal, polite even, rather than his usual cutting tone.

"Nonsense," Molly replied, rising to her feet.

"Molly, I realize that caring for others is ingrained into your very being. But please, do try to refrain from mothering me." His voice was firm, but still polite. Tonks had the feeling that not even Severus Snape dared to argue too fiercely with Molly Weasley.

"Don't be silly. I insist on at least tea." Molly prepared a cup of tea, handing it to Snape, who accepted it with a curt nod before moving to a seat in the corner of the kitchen.

"Anyhow, Tonks," Molly said, sitting back at the table. "I realize it's probably hard to meet men in the Auror office, but what about elsewhere?"

"My job doesn't afford me a lot of free time," Tonks said, realizing that Molly was not going to let the discussion go. She looked around at the men in the room, who all seemed to be pretending to ignore the conversation. She wondered unhappily to herself why Molly had decided to chat up this particular topic in front of Sirius, Remus, and Snape. "And most of the men I've met have been knob-heads anyway. I mean," Tonks continued quickly, not wanting to offend Molly with her colorful language, "most of them have been prats anyway."

"I've raised six boys, Tonks," Molly said with an airy wave of her hand. "There's not much in the way of language that offends me, dear. And, you're quite right. Men can indeed be prats. I'm sure it's just a matter of time until the right one comes along," she said brightly.

"Right," Tonks said, snorting a laugh. "More likely just a matter of time until the next bloke asks me to morph my body to something more his taste." Tonks froze. _Bugger_. Realizing what she had just said, she raised her eyes to the occupants of the kitchen and shifted her eyes around slowly. They were all silently looking at her, each holding a look of dismay on their faces. Even Snape, she realized, was looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Thankfully, any verbal assault he might want to give, he held back. "Erm…or something less humiliating."

"Tonks—" Molly started, but was interrupted by the kitchen door opening, Dumbledore and Mad-Eye walking into the kitchen.

"Brilliant timing, again, sir," Tonks said, rising from her seat, wanting to melt into the floor.

"It seems I've interrupted another conversation. Please, do not end it on my account," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "What are we discussing this evening?"

Tonks caught Sirius' eyes and gave him the slightest shake of her head, hopefully letting him know not to utter another word about what she had just blurted to the room. Her ability to morph could be a delicate subject for her. She certainly wasn't ashamed of her rare gift, but she also didn't want to be used for it or have it demanded of her. Morphing to change her body in order to fulfill some fantasy, or being made to feel like a freak were two things Tonks wouldn't stand for. Unfortunately, she had had both experiences from men in the past. As her gaze locked with Sirius, she hoped he would remember a tearful conversation she'd had with him when she was young, and a friend had tried to bully her over her abilities. Sirius narrowed his eyes slightly at Tonks, and she held her breath, hoping that he understood.

"Tonks' dismally non-existent love life," Sirius said, ostensibly attempting to lighten the mood.

"Thanks for that, mate," Tonks said with a fake glare. She took a deep breath, relieved that he had understood her. "Let's move on, shall we?"

"A distraction she doesn't need, anyway," Mad-Eye said with a slight growl to his voice.

"I have a feeling that anybody Tonks fancied would have to meet the approval of Mad-Eye," Sirius said with a smirk. "Which, cuts the list pretty short." Mad-Eye gave a grunt of agreement before stumping over to take a seat.

"Well, we can commiserate together on our lack of romantic possibilities, then," Tonks said, in a manner much lighter than her actual mood. "Unless there's an ex-convict singles group you could join."

Sirius let out a loud bark of laughter. "That sounds even more dismal than your love life. Although, with my new venture into personal growth, as you call it, maybe I can pick up some tips."

Tonks gave a small huff of laughter, thankful that the conversation had been diverted away from her. Since Molly had moved on to chat with the others in the kitchen, she ventured a glance over to Remus, who was still seated at the table. His eyes were fixed on her, his face full of an expression she couldn't quite discern. She had certainly not meant to announce something she kept so guarded in front of him, much less the other Order members in the kitchen. She turned to avoid his gaze, picked up her mug, and turned from the table to deposit the dirty dish in the sink.

Tonks turned from the sink after washing her mug and saw that the kitchen was filling with people. She returned to the table and sat next to Kingsley, relieved that Dumbledore decided to call the meeting to order. She tried, somewhat unsuccessfully, not to let her mind wander as she listened to various reports. She had been single long enough, definitely by choice, that her insecurities over past relationships hadn't played on her mind in a long time. She had no idea why she'd revealed what she had before; maybe her attraction to Remus brought it out. She hadn't really flirted—her jokes with Mad-Eye and Kingsley certainly didn't count—with a man in quite some time. Instead of focusing on her love life, she had used her time to focus on her training and her career. She'd wanted to prove herself worthy of the Auror department, worthy of being Mad-Eye's protégé. Now, Tonks felt confident that her focus had paid off. Sure, she was clumsy and loved to use her sense of humor, but she truly felt confident in her abilities as an Auror. She hoped that being invited to join the Order showed that others felt confident in her abilities as well.

She brought her full attention back to the meeting as she heard Kingsley's voice next to her begin to relay news from the Auror department. Along with his report, Tonks added what she had found out over the past week. Dumbledore had asked her to search old arrest reports to look for potential names of new Death Eater recruits. She relayed what she'd learned, passing on some names of interest.

"Good to know, indeed," Dumbledore said, looking thoughtfully at Tonks. "Hopefully you'll learn more to go with those reports later this week" He shifted his focus to the corner of the room. "Severus, what news do you bring?"

"Miss Granger needs to be moved from her parents' house sooner rather than later," Snape said, glancing cautiously at Molly, as if expecting her motherly concern to reach an explosive peak at any moment.

"Why? What's happened? Is she in danger?" Molly asked quickly, turning in her chair to address Snape directly.

"Nothing specific, yet," Snape said, holding up his hands as if to ward off her attack. "But, her name has been brought up a number of times. Her parents can't protect her properly. It's best to move her."

"What's You-Know-Who want with a girl her age?" Tonks asked. "Hasn't he got bigger problems?"

"Miss Granger is brilliant, Muggle-born, and one of Potter's best friends," Snape said. "She's an easy target. I would have thought, Nymphadora, as an Auror that you would be able to deduce why the Death Eaters might be interested in Miss Granger."

"Yes, thank you, professor. I'm aware that the bad guys hate the good guys," Tonks said, rolling her eyes at him. "I was under the impression that they had bigger concerns than bullying a teenage girl." She crossed her arms over her chest, knowing he was probably trying to wind her up, but having a hard time not feeling like a student when he spoke to her in his smooth way, sounding like he was handing out a detention. She wondered idly if he knew the effect his voice had on people.

Dumbledore held up a hand signaling them to stop. "Minerva, if you will please go to the Grangers tomorrow." His request was met with a brisk nod.

The rest of the meeting passed with numerous reports, Tonks trying her best to focus. She'd been more or less avoiding looking directly at Remus for most of the meeting, but now that it was his turn to speak, she unapologetically kept her gaze on him. She was excited for the chance to work with him again in a couple of days. Being undercover would be great because of the chance to work closely with him. But, equally great was the fact that it was unlikely he'd be able ask about what she had said this evening. Finally, the meeting ended. Tonks took her leave quickly, saying she needed to get to bed early to prepare for her upcoming guard duty.

Much like most of her time lately, the next two days were a flurry of activity consisting of work, guard duty, and attempting a few hours' sleep. The morning after her guard shift, Tonks decided to make the most of her time before her work day started and slept on a cot in one of the spare rooms in the Auror department rather than returning to her flat for a shower. She groaned a bit as she was woken from her nap by her wand chirping with the alarm she'd set. She sat up and stretched, thankful that she could morph her hair to something that didn't look like bedhead before making an appearance in the office. She pulled on her navy blue Auror robes, thinking absently that she hoped nobody would notice she was wearing the same clothes as the day before.

Even after taking a trip down to the Ministry cafeteria for coffee, it was still early enough that it was fairly deserted in the halls. Tonks pushed through the heavy doors leading to the Auror department and moved in the direction of her cubicle, stopping in her tracks when Scrimgeour came out of his office. He looked up in surprise.

"Auror Tonks, you're certainly here early," he said, tilting his head in thought. "Weren't you still here when I left last night?"

"It's possible, sir," Tonks replied, pulling her robes closed over her The Clash t-shirt she'd worn the day before. "Trying to get caught up on mission reports."

"You've been working hard on your paperwork lately." Tonks realized she'd have to come up with a different excuse in the future. There was only so much paperwork to be done, and hers was usually kept pretty up to date.

"Yes, well, Kingsley has taught me to keep on top of it, sir," Tonks said, trying to keep her tone light. She really didn't want her boss to wonder what she was really up to lately.

"Certainly," Scrimgeour said nodding. "Well, enjoy the early start to your day."

"Thank you, sir." Tonks breathed a sigh of relief as she made her way to her desk. Thinking of ways to keep alert that day, she decided to volunteer for a patrol or something else outside of the office. The choice was made for her half an hour later when Kingsley appeared at her desk and informed her that they were going to patrol Knockturn Alley.

"Brilliant, love," she said with a smile. "Let's go, then. I'll even let you buy me another coffee."

While they patrolled, Tonks told Kingsley about running into Scrimgeour that morning.

"Yeah, I have the feeling that he paired us together today so I could check up on you," he said with a frown. "It's not just us, I think he's been ordered by Fudge to gauge everybody's loyalty."

"Great, that will make my double life easier," Tonks said sarcastically.

At the end of the day she went home for a shower and a change of clothes before meeting Remus for their mission. Being one of the only females in the Auror department, and her morphing abilities making her ideal for undercover work, she'd had to play the part of "date" in Knockturn Alley before. Which meant that she had an outfit for job. Tonks put on a black sleeveless dress—short enough that she'd have to wear robes over it while at Headquarters, or suffer the disapproval of Molly Weasley—and black nylons. The bodice was low cut with a lace overlay, while the skirt was made of layers of chiffon—a wide black belt circled her narrow waist. She Transfigured her usual black combat boots into knee high boots, keeping the heel chunky and low. She certainly wasn't daft enough to attempt to wear high heels in any situation, much less on a mission. She topped her outfit with plain black robes and left for Headquarters, hopeful that Molly had made dinner.

Tonks opened the front door, praying that Sirius had thought to move her arch nemesis, the troll leg, out of the entry hall. She closed the door quietly, praising herself for clearing the umbrella stand, and began to walk slowly down the hall. She was surprised when she felt her toe catch on something, twisted around to see what had tripped her, and landed flat on her back with a loud thud. Tonks heard the wails of Mrs. Black begin.

"THE SHAME! MUDBLOODS, BLOOD TRAITORS, MUTANTS ALL DEFILE MY NOBLE HOUSE!"

"Bloody buggering hell! Sirius Black!" Tonks yelled as she heard footsteps thundering up the steps. She pushed herself to a sitting position as Sirius came into the hall, flicking his wand to silence the portrait and move the drapes back in place. With the portrait silenced, she could hear sniggering coming from the corner by the door. She drew her wand, pointing it toward the corner, and saw a house-elf standing in the corner.

"Kreacher, away with you," Sirius said with a snarl in his voice.

"Of course, master." The elf bowed low. "Whatever you wish," he said, walking away muttering under his breath.

"Well, he's creepy," Tonks said, watching him skulk up the stairs. She turned back to Sirius. "You were supposed to move that ghastly thing," she said, gesturing to the troll leg.

"I tried. Permanent Sticking Charm," Sirius replied with a shrug.

"I actually thought I'd made it past the stupid thing this time. That is, until I found myself on the floor." Tonks put her wand back in her robes. "I didn't know a house-elf still lived here. What's he playing at?"

"Knowing him, he knows how to move that bloody thing and put it in your path," Sirius said.

"Mudbloods, huh?" Tonks asked, gesturing her head toward the portrait. "That's a new one." She reached and grabbed Sirius' outstretched hands, letting him help her to her feet.

"Hermione arrived yesterday," Sirius said, looking a look at Tonks as she straightened her robes. "What the devil are you wearing?"

"I'm escorting Remus to one of the foulest watering holes in Knockturn Alley, and that's saying something considering the number of dodgy places to choose from," Tonks said, rolling her eyes a bit. "What would you have me wear?"

"Not that, that's for sure. It looks to barely cover your arse," Sirius replied with a grimace. "Don't let Molly see that get-up."

They walked down the stairs and into the basement kitchen, Tonks happily noting that she could detect the smell of food wafting through the stairway. Once they pushed through the door, she saw there was quite a crowd in the kitchen: five of the Weasley children, Molly and Arthur, Remus, and another young girl she realized must be Hermione Granger. Everyone was bustling about, preparing for dinner by bringing food and dishes from the counter.

"Wotcher, everyone," Tonks said brightly.

"Tonks, dear, sit and eat before your mission," Molly insisted, waving a hand at the table.

"Thank you, Molly," Tonks said. "I was hoping there would be dinner." She took a place at the table next to Remus, who was quietly watching the chaos of the kitchen full of people. "You look ready for our little adventure tonight, I see," she said with a smile as she took in his appearance. His hair was in desperate need of a trim and he'd let his facial hair go for what looked like days; she thought he looked absolutely scrummy. "Don't you look quite the vagrant?" Before she could stop herself, she reached out and ran her hand over the stubble on his cheek, stroking his jawline before reaching up to brush his shaggy hair off his forehead. She pulled her hand back, surprised that she had just caressed his face in the middle of a kitchen full of people.

Thankfully he didn't seem shocked, but merely smiled at her before answering. "I thought I should look the part of a person who would lurk somewhere as unsavory as the Poison Quill."

She smiled back before she began filling her plate. Dinner was, again, a pleasant and noisy affair. She was introduced to Hermione, who was full of questions once she realized Tonks was a Metamorphagus. She watched with interests as Tonks morphed her hair from the pink pixie style she'd worn for the day, to Hermione's own unruly brown curls.

"I'll have to search the library to see if I can find more on the subject of Metamorphagi," Hermione said. "I've not come across the subject at all."

Ron snorted from his place next to Hermione. "Because that's what you do when faced with anything—search the library. You could just ask Tonks about it rather than burying yourself in a book."

"I don't want to be rude, Ron," Hermione huffed.

"It's all right. Feel free to ask away, I'll be sure to let you know if you've asked a question I'd rather not answer." Tonks remembered what Snape had said at the Order meeting earlier in the week. "I'm not surprised you want to learn more. Professor Snape did say you were brilliant."

"That doesn't sound much like something Professor Snape would say," Hermione said warily.

"Don't look so shocked," Tonks said, smiling at Hermione's look of surprise at the thought that her professor would actually grant a compliment. "He was actually insulting me by way of your compliment, so it wasn't too out of character."

Once dinner was finished and the dishes cleared, it was time for Tonks and Remus to leave. The kids were off entertaining themselves, and the rest of the adults, except for Remus and Sirius, had left. Remus left the kitchen to retrieve his cloak, leaving Tonks and Sirius in the now-quiet kitchen. Tonks began to morph her appearance while she waited for Remus to return. They would be arriving separately, and she wanted Remus to see her morphed face before they left. She closed her eyes in concentration and morphed her hair first, keeping Hermione's brown color, but taming the curly mass to shoulder-length waves.

"Tonks, can I ask you something?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"It's going to be about what I said the other day, isn't it?" Tonks asked, opening her eyes to look over at him.

"You picked some real wankers to date in the past, didn't you?" he asked, giving her a small, wary smile.

"You've no idea," she replied, happy that she needed to close her eyes in order to continue morphing her face.

"Remus wouldn't be that way," he said quietly.

"What does that matter?" Tonks asked, knowing it was really no use to pretend, but doing it anyway.

"Please," he said, laughing. "I saw you mooning over his scruffy face before dinner."

"Be serious, would you?" Tonks requested, opening her eyes now that her face was morphed into the features of a non-descript witch about five years older than herself.

"I'm always Sirius," he said with a cheeky grin. "Besides, I am being serious. He likes you. Not for what you could morph to, but just for you."

"We barely know each other," Tonks said, trying not to focus on the fact that Sirius had said Remus liked her.

"So?" Sirius put his hands out and gave a shrug. "You don't have to know each other's life stories to like each other."

"Can we please stop this conversation before he comes back?" she hissed at him. She knew that fetching his cloak wouldn't take Remus that long, and she really didn't want him to walk in on this conversation.

Sirius heaved an exaggerated sigh. "Fine, I'll stop…for now."

Tonks rolled her eyes at him as the kitchen door swung open, Remus stepping through, taking in her appearance.

"All right," Remus said. "Now that I know what you look like, I'll be off."

"Try to grab that booth in the corner," Tonks said. "It's dark back there, and you can see the door. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Remus left the kitchen, leaving Tonks and Sirius alone. "Don't start again," Tonks warned.

"I didn't even say anything this time," Sirius said, trying his best to put an innocent look on his face.

"I know what you're thinking," she said with a slight grin. "Read your book if you're in need of romance."

"Oh, I intend to catch up on my reading while you're gone," he said, pulling his book out of a pocket of his robes. "Maybe if I'm really inspired, I'll read a bit aloud to Buckbeak."

Tonks laughed. "Good night, dear cousin."

She left Headquarters and Apparated to a spot close to the Leaky Cauldron. Tonks transfigured her black robes into a black scarf. She draped the scarf around her neck, letting the ends hang loose and tucked her wand inside a hidden pocket of her dress that run up the outer thigh of her right leg. She made her way through the restaurant, into the streets of Diagon Alley, and through the street that lead to Knockturn Alley. The storefronts and buildings, already dark and depressing, got even less inviting the closer she got to the Poison Quill.

Tonks pushed open the door and took a quick scan around the bar, noting Remus sitting in the booth in the back. She felt instantly disappointed that the pub wasn't busier for a Friday night; it would be much easier to watch people under the cover of a noisy Friday night bar crowd. She walked through the pub, taking note of a few faces, and slipped into the booth next to Remus.

"There are a couple of familiar faces I spot already," Remus murmured in her ear as he leaned down to kiss her cheek in greeting. Tonks felt a little shiver run through her body as she heard his hoarse voice in her ear and felt his stubble brush her cheek. _Focus, Tonks!_

"Yes, well, I'm not surprised to see Lucius Malfoy in the thick of it," Tonks said quietly, watching a group of men huddled around the end of the bar closest to the door. "He's far too smug to stay hidden. The one next to him works at the Ministry."

"He doesn't look familiar," Remus said thoughtfully. "What department?"

"He works in the Magical Law Enforcement Office. Under Pius Thicknesse," Tonks said. "I'll have to find out his name. Someone will want to know the MLE office is vulnerable." She looked up at Remus with a smile. "Come on, then, Professor," Tonks said, grabbing Remus' arm and placing it around her shoulders as she settled into his side. "Time to look cozy. We're on a date, after all."

"Should I compliment your dress, then?" Remus asked. "What I'd like to know is where in the world do you keep your wand."

"You'll have to use your imagination for that," Tonks said grinning up at him. "A spy never reveals their secrets." Tonks looked around the bar with a quizzical expression. "This place really is a dung-hole. They haven't even got a waitress to serve drinks. You'll have to go to the bar to get us something. Unless you want to chance me spilling a drink down your trousers again."

"As pleasant as that was, I'd rather not sit here all evening with wet trousers," Remus said. "I suppose we should buy a drink so we don't make the barman angry." Tonks shifted out of the booth to let Remus pass. "What can I bring you?"

"Beer, please."

Remus retrieved their drinks and returned to the booth, placing his arm once more around Tonks' shoulder. They watched the group for a while, drinking their beers, and murmuring observations to each other under the guise of whispering in each other's ears. With the number of people coming through the door, it was obvious to both of them that the Death Eaters were recruiting heavily. Tonks was irritated by how many Ministry employees she recognized.

"I can't believe Fudge is letting this all happen right under his nose," Tonks grumbled in Remus' ear. "I bet I've seen ten people here tonight from the cafeteria staff and Magical Maintenance."

"He's going for sheer numbers, rather than brains, it seems," Remus observed.

"He doesn't need more thinkers. He needs more eyes," Tonks said. "That lot may not be the brightest at the Ministry, but they've the potential to see and overhear a lot. Think of the number of people who walk through the cafeteria every day. And, the Magical Maintenance employees work throughout the entire building. There's literally no place in the Ministry where a maintenance worker would seem out of place."

"He's going to have recruited more new spies than we've got total in no time," Remus said with a sigh.

"Look," Tonks said, nodding her head in the direction of a dark hallway past the bar. "Some of them are going down that hall."

Remus glanced a look over her head. Tonks couldn't get a good view down the hall without looking quite obvious. She huffed a little in frustration.

"Lean back," Tonks said, putting a hand on his chest to push him back against the wall of the booth. She shifted herself onto Remus' lap, facing the hallway, her legs stretched out to rest on the bench.

"Not that this isn't enjoyable," Remus whispered in her ear, sliding an arm around her waist, his other hand resting on her thigh. "But, may I ask what you're doing?"

"I want to see where they are going." Tonks slid an arm around Remus' neck, trying her best to keep her thoughts from wandering to what else she'd like to do on his lap. "I can't just turn my head and stare at them, it'd be too noticeable."

"I reckon they're going to the loo," he said dryly.

"Do men usually travel to the loo in groups?"

"Fair point," Remus said, moving his hand up her thigh, squeezing a bit as his hand moved. "We don't have such peculiar habits as women. Ah—mystery solved," he said triumphantly. "I seem to have found where you hide your wand."

"Well done, Professor," Tonks said with a laugh, trying in vain to not notice his hand on her thigh. "It's not as though there were too many places to look." She tried to look down the hall, now that she had a clear view. "It's too dark to see down the hall far enough," she said impatiently. "Go see what they're up to."

"What?"

"Go see if they're really in the loo, or if there's another door down that hall," Tonks said. "I can't rightly go. Even if I morphed my face to look like a man, I reckon my dress would give me away."

"You'll have to give up your current position," Remus said, placing his hands on her waist and moving her next to him once more on the bench.

"I was just getting comfortable."

"As much as this might be _that_ kind of establishment, I don't think I should take you to the loo with me," he said with a grin, his hair falling far too enticingly across his forehead.

Tonks watched, finishing the last swallow of her beer, as he walked down the dark hall. She couldn't help but think this assignment would have been much easier, albeit probably less enjoyable, had she been paired with Kingsley. There was no way she'd be fidgeting in her seat over having sat in _his_ lap. She watched as a figure left the bar and headed in the direction of the corner booth. She realized with disgust that it was Lucius Malfoy who was approaching her table.

* * *

A/N: Well, wasn't that fun? I promise it gets even better!

Thank you **Kerichi** , as always.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucius closed the distance to where Tonks sat in a few quick strides. He stopped in front of their booth, placed a hand on the table, and leaned in towards Tonks with a disingenuous smile plastered on his face.

"I've been waiting for your companion to take his leave so I could come speak with you," he said.

"Come to chat me up, did you?" Tonks asked, keeping her face impassive. "What makes you think I want to talk with somebody who's not my date?"

"A lovely witch such as yourself," he drawled, scanning his eyes down her body, making Tonks' skin crawl, "should be with someone a little less…rough around the edges." Tonks fought hard to keep from showing her irritation as his eyes made their way back up to her face.

"I happen to like that he's rough around the edges, thank you," she said, meeting his stare.

"I believe you could do better, my dear," Lucius said. "What could you possibly see in him?"

"He's hung like a Hippogriff," Tonks deadpanned.

"Oi! Malfoy!" One of the potential Death Eaters shouted from the bar. "Come buy us another round!"

Without breaking his stare, Lucius held up a hand signaling to the group across the room. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Who's your companion?" he asked curtly, apparently tired of their antagonistic small talk.

"None of your bloody business," Tonks said with a huff of amusement. "Who are your companions?" she asked pointedly.

"Well, let's see," he said, looking up as if in thought. "That would also be, to coin your phrase, none of _your_ bloody business."

Tonks was ready for their conversation to end. As much as she might enjoy verbally sparring with someone as despicable as Lucius Malfoy, she had the feeling he had ventured a guess as to why she and Remus were there that night.

"Since it seems that we've nothing to talk about, I suggest you move along." She moved her hand to her right thigh where her wand was concealed, wanting to be ready if Lucius decided to become aggressive. Thankfully over the last hour a few more patrons had entered the bar. She hoped that meant he would turn and walk away rather than risk calling too much attention to himself. "A trip to the loo doesn't take long, and I don't reckon you want to make my date angry."

"Given who I am, you don't want to make me angry either."

"I don't give a toss who you are, really," Tonks said, trying to keep her tone even. "All the same, I asked you to move along."

The sound of shattering glass brought Lucius' attention back towards the bar. The barman began yelling about an entire bottle of Firewhisky wasted, as the now raucous Death Eater crowd booed and hissed over the spilled drink. Lucius turned back towards Tonks.

"Until we meet again," he said with a slight bow.

Tonks let out the breath she had been holding, looked back toward the hallway and saw Remus walking back towards her. Rather than move aside for him to slide in first, she smiled up at him, attempting to look unbothered, and scooted down the seat.

"Keep your face turned away from the bar," Tonks said softly, grabbing Remus by both wrists as he sat and placed his arms around her body. She slid her arms around his neck and brought his face down to rest his cheek against hers. Placing her mouth close to his ear, she whispered, "We're going to sit and pretend to snog for a bit, then we're going to leave."

"Is it sad that that's the best offer I've had in a while?" Remus murmured against her neck, pushing her hair and scarf aside, as she laughed lightly. "How did Malfoy end up over here?"

"Saw him, did you?" Tonks asked as she ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "He pretended to chat me up, but I think he was really hoping I'd tell him who you were."

"I heard."

"You heard?"

"I did. Well, bits of it anyway," he said, running his hands up her back. "Hung like a Hippogriff?"

"A girl can dream, can't she?" Tonks asked sweetly, grasping a handful of his overgrown hair. "How'd you hear us?"

"Advantage of being a werewolf."

"Have you got wolfie hearing?" she asked, crossing her legs. She shifted to let her crossed leg rest over Remus' thigh.

"Among other 'wolfie', as you call it, senses," he answered, bringing a hand down to stroke the leg she'd draped over him.

With all of Remus' words being spoken softly at the sensitive spot just below her ear, and his hands roaming her body, Tonks was finding it increasingly hard to focus. "You're distracting me, Professor."

"Am I?" Remus asked mildly, brushing his hand dangerously close to her backside.

"Yes," Tonks whispered. "I haven't even asked you if you found anything."

"I found something of note, but we'll have to talk later," he said quietly. "First we need to make our exit."

"Have we snogged quite enough, then?" Tonks asked, brushing her lips across Remus' earlobe, delighted that she felt him shiver slightly at the contact.

"Not nearly. But we can't sit here all night."

"Shame, really." Tonks pulled the hand fisted in Remus' hair down to run it across his chest while he placed a kiss on her collar bone. Her breath hitched at the contact of his lips on her skin and she realized they indeed needed to make their exit or she was in danger of straddling his lap and actually snogging him senseless. Tonks took a deep breath, hoping to calm her wits. A thought occurred to her, thankfully helping her ignore the sensations Remus was sending through her body. "Do you suppose this is what Dedalus and Hestia do when they're on a mission together?"

"I certainly hope so, for their sakes," Remus said. "Or Sturgis and Emmeline?"

"Dumbledore and McGonagall?"

"Dung and—"

"Don't you dare!"

"Don't you think Dung wants a good snogging?"

"Merlin, if he does I certainly don't want to know about it," Tonks said with a slight shudder. "Out of curiosity, just who were you going to pair him with?"

"Arabella Figg."

"Bugger, now you've killed the mood," Tonks said, leaning against Remus' chest and laughing into his shoulder. She was actually grateful that the mood was broken since she could actually think clearly again.

"Just as well," he said with a sigh. "The crowd over by the bar is getting lively enough that I think we should get going."

"When we get up, keep your head bent low like your talking into my ear," Tonks instructed. "I think Malfoy is going to try and get your attention on the way out. Just ignore whatever clever thing he says."

They slid from the booth, Remus keeping his head low and wrapping an arm around Tonks' shoulder. "This would be easier if you weren't so short," Remus muttered into her ear.

"Well, I could morph myself a few inches taller, but I reckon they would take notice." Tonks slid her arm around Remus' waist, grabbed a fistful of his robes, and pulled him forward. "Stop complaining, Professor, and let's go."

They started for the door, arms wrapped around each other, attempting to look like a couple hurrying home at the end of a date. They'd only made it a few paces before Lucius' voice called out from the bar. "Heading out, are we?"

Tonks and Remus continued walking without missing a step, making it halfway to the door before Lucius began again. "Lovely lady you've got there. Mind if I have a go with her when you're through?"

"Clever, indeed," Remus said into Tonks' ear.

"In fact," Lucius started again. "I believe we've enough Galleons between us that we could all have a go."

Tonks could feel Remus tense slightly at Lucius' words and pulled him forward. The last thing she needed at that moment was for Remus to become defensive; they needed to exit the bar without incident. She reached up to her shoulder where his hand rested and linked her fingers through his. Tonks could feel the warm pulse of his magic running through his fingers and hurried to pull them through the door and out onto the street before he lost control and cast a wandless spell.

"Don't break away," Tonks said, keeping one hand gripping his robes and the other still grasping his hand. "There's a spot in the alley where I think we can Apparate." They walked swiftly towards the alley and had scarcely turned the corner before Remus shifted their positions, wrapped his arms tightly around her and turned on the spot.

Tonks opened her eyes once the dizzying feeling of Apparation lessened and looked up into Remus' face, which was inches from her own. His arms were still wrapped around her, and she found herself pressed against the brick wall of the building that formed the alley close to Headquarters.

"Well, that was interesting," Tonks said, catching her breath. "At least we learned some things."

"We certainly did." Remus said, still staring down into Tonks' face. "May I see _your_ face?"

Tonks closed her eyes in concentration and morphed her face back to her own. She opened her eyes to meet Remus' gaze once more, suddenly feeling dizzy and breathless again as she took in the feel of his long lean body pressing against hers. Thankfully, Remus' arms and the wall at her back were steadying her—otherwise she felt certain she would have fallen to the ground under the intensity of his stare. Tonks felt her heart pounding in her chest and found herself hoping he would close the distance between their lips and kiss her. Never in her life had she wanted to kiss someone as much as she did in this moment. Just as she was sure he would, Remus shook his head slightly, blinked a few times and loosened his grip on her body.

"We should go inside." His usually hoarse voice was even more so at these words.

"Right," Tonks said, trying to keep the disappointment from her tone. Perhaps after a mission wasn't the right time, she thought. Especially a mission where they'd spent the better part of the time with their hands on each other. Remus stepped back, taking a deep breath and pulling his arms away from her. Tonks felt a wave of displeasure at the loss of contact from his body. She pulled the black scarf from around her neck, transfigured it back to her black robes and slipped her arms into the sleeves. They both turned to leave the alley, quietly making their way to the front door of Headquarters. She made no objection when Remus slipped an arm around her waist, guiding her through the entry hall. After two days of work, sandwiched around guard duty and the mission that night, Tonks was sure her fatigued body wouldn't make it to the kitchen without stumbling and waking up Mrs. Black. They walked through the door to find Molly and Sirius reading at the table.

"How was the mission?" Sirius asked, looking up from his copy of the _Evening Prophet._

"Fine."

"Very informative."

He narrowed his eyes at the two of them standing there. "Fine and informative, huh?"

"Tonks, dear, you look flushed, are you quite all right?" Molly asked as she place her book on the table.

"Fine," she said again, realizing Remus' arm was still around her waist. She pulled away and walked toward the cooker to busy her hands with making a cup of tea.

"Two 'fines', then. Are you sure you're actually fine?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Tonks said curtly, pulling a mug from the cupboard. "We had to make hasty exit after an encounter with Lucius Malfoy." Tonks wondered if she'd feel more or less awkward at the moment if she and Remus had kissed. She definitely knew she needed a few moments to catch her breath before turning around to face the room.

"How'd you get him to bugger off?" Sirius asked.

"Not sure, really," Tonks said, placing the kettle on the cooker to boil. "I told him I didn't care who he was and then—" She whirled around to face Remus. "You made that bottle crash, didn't you?"

"I did," Remus said levelly. "I saw your hand go to where your wand was hidden and decided it was quite time for the conversation to end."

"I can take care of myself, Remus," Tonks said defiantly.

"I certainly never meant to imply otherwise," he said, raising his hands in defense. "But, I didn't think you would want one of your colleagues showing up to arrest you because you'd beaten up Lucius Malfoy."

"Fair point," Tonks said with a huff. "Where were you?"

"When I was coming back from my task I saw Malfoy at the table, so I Disillusioned myself and stood against the wall to watch what he was up to." Remus walked across the kitchen and took the mug from Tonks' hand, his fingers brushing against hers. "Here, allow me." He prepared her tea, even adding a bit of milk from a jug. She watched him with a slight smile on her face as she realized he knew exactly how she took her tea.

"Thanks," she said quietly. As Tonks leaned against the counter sipping her tea, she felt the adrenaline from the mission drain from her body. The events of the last two days caught up with her body, and she suddenly felt extremely tired. She yawned widely and rubbed a hand wearily over her face.

"You look dead on your feet," Molly observed. "When was the last time you slept?"

"I kipped at the office for a couple of hours this morning before work."

"Go home," Remus said gently. "I'll start writing out the report tonight and you can help me with names and faces you recognized in the morning."

"Albus stopped in earlier to talk to the kids about Harry. He said he'd be back tomorrow to read your report and hear what you had to say," Sirius said.

"Don't expect me early," Tonks said with another yawn. _Not until I've had a long run and a shower to clear my head._

"If you're not here by ten for breakfast, I'll come to collect you myself," Molly said reproachfully. "You look like you need feeding up."

"Since I don't want to be on the wrong side of your temper, I'll make sure I'm here early enough for breakfast," Tonks said, placing her mug in the sink. "I'm off to Bedfordshire."

"Start your report, Remus," Sirius said, rising to his feet. "I'll walk her out." He walked over to Tonks and linked his arm through hers, pulling her towards the door. She turned to lock eyes with Remus once more and saw a pensive, and slightly disappointed, look on his face as she was guided through the kitchen door. Once Sirius had walked her through the entrance hall, he whispered, "Fine, was it? You two looked as though something more than 'fine' happened when you walked into the kitchen."

Tonks said quietly, "Maybe I like him, too, but leave me alone about it, all right?"

He grinned. "I'll not say another word."

"I get the sense that I shouldn't believe you," Tonks said suspiciously, opening the door and stepping out onto the stoop. "But, for now, I'm too knackered to argue with you." She closed the door quietly in his face, turning to walk from the stoop to the sidewalk.

Once she was home, Tonks barely made it out of her dress and into the bathroom to ready herself for bed before she collapsed onto her pillow, pulling the duvet around her. She fell into an exhausted sleep, not waking until the light began peeking through her kitchen sink window. She groaned as she rolled over, pulling her pillow over her head. After a few moments, Tonks decided that she'd rather not have Molly Weasley burst through her door to drag her to Headquarters, so she pushed herself out of bed to make coffee and gather her running clothes.

As Tonks began her run twenty minutes later, she let her mind wander to Remus. She needed to decide if she was ready to let somebody grow close to her again. She'd certainly been hurt before, but was that a reason to keep him away? Remus seemed unlike any man she had ever known. She was definitely attracted to him; she'd been sure of that from almost the instant she'd laid eyes on him. But beyond that, he was considerate and attentive in ways she'd never encountered. Tonks had never known a man who knew how she took her tea without asking. It seemed such a simple thing, but it really showed her so much of who he was as a person. She knew her hesitancy had nothing to do with him being a werewolf. She didn't give a toss about his condition. Although that lead her to reflect on how life couldn't have been easy for Remus. Had he been hurt before? Would he even want to pursue anything with her? Sirius had said Remus liked her. But, just as friends? Did he fancy her? She was becoming more certain with each thought that she fancied him. She sped up her running pace, allowing the physical activity—the sweat, the rapid beat of her heart, the heaviness of her breathing—to bring some relief to her mind.

Tonks finished her run, gasping for breath, but very much refreshed. She returned to her flat in order to stretch and shower before leaving for Grimmauld Place. Once she arrived at Headquarters, Tonks made it past the entry hall and through the kitchen door unscathed. She found Remus sitting at the table, still in his pajamas and dressing gown, drinking coffee and reading the paper. The table was covered in dishes full of food, telling her that Molly was also awake somewhere in the house. "Well, look at you, lazy," Tonks said, taking in Remus' rumpled appearance. "Decided to have a bit of a lie-in, did we?"

"Good morning, Nymphadora," Remus said, looking up from his paper. "I stayed up far too late entertaining your cousin with the tale of our mission last night."

"Nymphadora?" Tonks asked, raising her eyebrows at him and walking to the cupboard. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood this morning, Professor. Don't you remember what I threatened Sirius with if he called me Nymphadora?" She reached up for a mug and poured herself a cup of coffee from the pot resting on the cooker.

"I thought I'd take the risk and try it out," he said, his eyes going back to his reading. "I happen to think it suits you."

"Suits me?" Tonks asked, taking a seat next to Remus at the table. "You don't reckon it's a bit showy and ladylike for me?"

"No," he replied, folding up his paper and placing it down on the table. "I also happen to think it's lovely to say." He leaned forward slightly and met her eyes. "Nymphadora."

"I think you're mental," Tonks said, reaching over to brush his shaggy hair from his eyes, trying to ignore the thrill that ran through her body as she heard him speak her name with his hoarse voice. "Certainly don't encourage the others to use my name."

"No, I'd rather it just be me."

Tonks breathed a shaky laugh at those words. She'd always hated her name, but the thought of Remus whispering it into her ear—possibly just before a passionate kiss—left her feeling as if she needed to catch her breath. "Now, Professor, I can't be seen to play favorites," she said, hoping the slight quaver to her voice wasn't giving away her thoughts. The kitchen door opened at that moment, and Tonks peered over her shoulder, not sure if she was grateful or irritated to be interrupted. Hermione and Ginny filed into the kitchen, closely followed by Molly.

"Wotcher, girls," Tonks said, turning to the door. "Decide to come take advantage of breakfast before the boys come down leaving nothing but crumbs in their wake?"

"I've watched Ron eat breakfast almost daily for nearly five years," Hermione said loftily. "There wouldn't even be crumbs left."

Once breakfast had been eaten and cleaned up, the boys having finally joined and made the table completely devoid of food, everyone moved on with their day. Molly scooted the grumbling teenagers off to keep them busy with cleaning, and Remus excused himself to shower and dress, handing Tonks the mission report he had started before heading upstairs. She busied herself with reading and adding to the report while waiting for Remus to return and Dumbledore to arrive. Just as she was finishing up, Sirius walked through the door, looking like he was in desperate need of coffee.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Tonks said, looking up with a grin.

Remus entered the kitchen directly after Sirius. "Speak to him before coffee at your own risk," he said as he sat next to her again.

Tonks indelicately snorted a laugh. "Please, I endured Mad-Eye in the morning for three years," she said, returning her attention back to the parchment in front of her. "He's been known to have people in floods if they so much as look at him crossways before noon."

Tonks heard Sirius grumble something that sounded like "inconsiderate bloody werewolf" under his breath as he sat across from her with a coffee mug in front of him. He pulled the mission report over and began scanning through the pages.

Dumbledore arrived, read through the report and sat to discuss the events from the previous night. Tonks discussed the ministry employees she recognized, specifically the assistant in the Magical Law Enforcement office. Dumbledore wanted her to find more about this person while at work the following week. Remus told them that there was indeed not a crowd in the men's bathroom, which had lead him to do a quick search of the hallway, finding a trace of a magical wards on an open stretch of wall.

"I reckon there's a door that's either password protected or uses wand recognition to allow entry," Tonks speculated. "It'd take some time to work out exactly how it works."

"Is it your belief that Lucius actually recognized Remus?" Dumbledore asked Tonks.

"No," Tonks said, shaking her head. "He'd have wanted to let us know he was clever enough to recognize him. Instead he pretended to chat me up to see if I would slip and give away who he was. And we left before he had much more time to think on it."

"Now, it says here," Sirius spoke up, picking up a piece of parchment from the table, apparently caffeinated enough for coherent speech at this point. "That you were able to exit the bar after keeping your cover as a couple intact. Care to add any details?" he asked with a roguish grin.

"Care to stop being git?" Tonks asked, snatching the report from his hands.

"Moving on, then," Dumbledore said, peering at Sirius over his half-moon spectacles.

"My apologies, Albus," Sirius said with a smirk, looking none whatsoever apologetic.

"Before we move on completely, sir," Tonks said. "I have a few thoughts on keeping better tabs on the activities going on at the Poison Quill." Dumbledore gazed at her with his penetrating stare—a stare she knew well from her school days, her inability to behave herself earning her many trips to the headmaster's office. She met his stare, thinking that he definitely gave the impression that he could read minds.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said with a thoughtful look. "Something we will discuss at a later date. For now," he began in a lighter tone. "I've another mission in mind for you, my dear. One that will involve more spying on Lucius. The Malfoys host a summer party every year, and I need you to attend."

"So, I get to crash a party at my dear aunt and uncle's house?" Tonks asked with a wide grin. "Too bad I can't go as myself, really." She gave an exaggerated sigh. "Do I get to bring Remus with me?"

"Unfortunately, no," he answered, lips twitching slightly under his mustache. "I've arranged for you to attend with someone who already holds an invitation to the event. You'll be working with Severus."

 _Bugger._

* * *

A/N: Who else loves Severus Snape? We're in for some fun coming up, so stay tuned!

Hugs to **Kerichi**!


	7. Chapter 7

"Severus, sir?" Tonks asked. This was not what she was expecting. Although, since Mad-Eye had described Snape's double agent role the day she was invited to join the Order, she shouldn't be too surprised.

"Yes, my dear," Dumbledore said. "You'll accompany him to the party."

"Well," Tonks said with a smile. "I reckon I'll have to shop for something proper to wear. Unless you think I can get away with this?" Tonks gestured to her outfit for the day: a short black pleated skirt with black tights, a Hufflepuff Quidditch t-shirt, and her usual black boots, topped by robes in a deep plum color. Her hair was morphed into her usual pixie style, the color matching her robes. "I am, after all, wearing a skirt."

"I think you should wear a skirt more often," Remus said absently next to her.

Sirius let out a loud bark of laughter, prompting Remus to look up with a startled expression, apparently unaware that he had spoken this sentiment aloud.

Dumbledore saved Remus from needing to say anything in recovery by quickly commenting on Tonks' attire. "As delightful as I find your ensemble today, I don't believe it suits the tone of this particular event," he said, the familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"I'll ask my mum to help me shop for something," Tonks said, smiling at Remus, who was busy trying to duck behind his copy of the _Prophet_ he'd discarded earlier and was now hastily unfolding. "She'll be right thrilled to pick out something other than my usual choices. What's the date of this lovely gathering?"

"August eleventh," Dumbledore replied, his tone becoming business-like again. "Any thoughts as to who you'll be for the party?"

Tonks thought for a moment, then closed her eyes in concentration and began to morph her features. Her hair lengthened into blond curls, reaching just past her chin. She elongated her face to a more oval shape, softened her usually high cheek bones, changed her eyes to a sparkling blue, and added slight age lines at her eyes. The result was a pretty, yet slightly older, witch. "My name is Claire Daniels," Tonks began in a strong American accent. "I'm a graduate of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Massachusetts and went on to receive my Mastery in Potions. Severus and I have met on several occasions through Potions conferences. I happened to be travelling through Europe this summer on a lecture circuit to present my latest research project."

The three men stared at Tonks for a moment before Dumbledore spoke first. "That will do nicely," he said with a smile.

"You think rather quick on your feet," Sirius said, eyebrows raised, looking impressed.

Tonks rolled her eyes before she closed them again and morphed her features back. "Despite my career ambitions when you knew me as a six-year-old, I am in fact an Auror, not a unicorn tamer," she said. "It wouldn't do well if I was slow on the uptake, now would it?"

"Nice accent," Remus said approvingly, abandoning his paper once again. "Why American?"

"Liked that, did you?" Tonks asked with a grin. "If I'm American, nobody would think they should recognize me. And, they likely wouldn't go to the trouble of looking me up to check my story."

"I'll find a time for the two of us to meet with Severus before the party," Dumbledore said, rising to his feet. "And you're likely to hear from Alastor in the coming days as well. He has a wealth of knowledge, as I'm sure you're aware, on the Death Eaters' inner circle."

"Mad-Eye can no doubt bang on for hours over Death Eater ranks," Tonks said in an amused voice.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said, chuckling lightly.

The kitchen door opened as Ron and Hermione walked through, arguing with each other in whispers.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. How are we today?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

Ron gave Hermione a small shove forward saying "go on" under his breath.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir," Hermione started, looking a bit anxious. "Ron and I were wondering about Harry's birthday." She paused, taking a breath. "You see, sir, we want to give him some presents, but we weren't sure whether we should send them by owl or if he would be here by then."

"I'm afraid you'll need to send them by owl, Miss Granger," he replied. "He'll need to remain at his aunt and uncle's for now."

"I see, sir," Hermione said, looking away with a frown.

"I daresay you don't agree with me," Dumbledore said, eyeing Hermione with his piercing stare.

Hermione looked up with a startled expression. "It's not—I mean—I would never," she sputtered.

Dumbledore held up a hand. "I understand if you disagree. You may even voice it, as long as it's done respectfully, my dear," he said, a small smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.

"Respectfully, sir," she started, a slight blush creeping across her cheeks. "I wouldn't say I disagree. It's just," she took another deep breath. "Well, he's going to be angry."

"Mr. Weasley? Your thoughts?" Dumbledore asked Ron, who was still standing behind Hermione, looking like he was hoping to fade into the background.

"What she said, sir," Ron said, gesturing to Hermione, the blush on his face reaching up to his hairline.

"I know he'll be angry," Dumbledore said with a sigh. "I'm trusting you two to help him. He will need your friendship this year."

"Yes, sir," they chorused.

"Now then, it's time for me to be off." Dumbledore swiftly left the kitchen.

Tonks let out a low whistle as she watched Hermione let out a long shaking breath she had been holding. "I'm impressed, Hermione," she said with a grin. "Most of what I was able to say to the Headmaster while I was in school was 'sorry, sir' and 'won't happen again, sir'."

"Hermione is quite courageous," Remus said with a smile. "The cleverest witch of her age, I believe I said once. She was the only student who puzzled it together that I'm a werewolf."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said quietly. "Although, somebody did give me a few pieces of the puzzle to work with."

"Git," Sirius said with a scowl.

Tonks looked around at the gloomy expressions held by everyone in the kitchen. "All right, then. What am I missing?"

"Professor Snape set an essay on werewolves when Professor Lupin had to miss class due to the full moon," Hermione said. "It didn't take me long to work out why he'd been missing classes. The day after Harry and I helped Sirius escape, he 'let slip' the news to the Slytherins."

Tonks looked over to Remus who was watching her intently. Her thoughts went back to something Sirius had said when she'd brought takeaway a few weeks prior. _He's probably getting over his shock that you shared a dinner table with him_. He had seemed surprised that she had known about his condition. Was he waiting for her to push him away or reject him in some way? Judge him for what happened at Hogwarts? They hadn't really discussed his being a werewolf at any length, but Tonks had hoped their conversation that night had let him know that she didn't care. Did he bring this up to see her reaction?

"Most of the students were desperately sorry to see him go after he resigned," Hermione said.

"Yes, well," Remus said, still looking at Tonks. "It was for the best."

Tonks wasn't sure what, if anything, she could say to him to help him understand that she didn't think less of him for any reason. "I'm certainly sorry Hogwarts lost a Defense teacher, since Merlin knows it's hard to find a proper one," Tonks said keeping her eyes on Remus. "But just think, Professor. If you were still teaching you wouldn't have had time for covert missions to dodgy bars with a sleazy witch who looked like she was on the pull."

Sirius laughed loudly again. "Tonks, you really are becoming my favorite person."

Remus shook his head slightly with a small huff of laughter. "I suppose you're right." Tonks held his gaze, hoping that he would understand that she truly didn't think any less of him for what had happened at Hogwarts.

Hermione was looking slightly scandalized at what Tonks had said, whereas Ron was looking at her interestedly. "Reckon you could fill us in on this mission?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm not going to suffer the temper of your mother by telling you the details," Tonks said, turning her attention to a disappointed Ron.

"We heard some of what's going on from Fred and George," Ron said.

"Just how do your trouble-making brothers think they know what's—" Tonks suddenly burst out laughing. She recalled the conversation she'd had with the twins over dinner discussing their Extendable Ears. "Tell them to enjoy it until they get caught." Sirius and Remus looked at her with curious expressions. "Have they told you about any of their joke shop products?"

"Ah yes," Remus said with a smile. "Extendable Ears."

Sirius smirked. "Those boys could give the Marauders a run for their money." He turned his attention to Ron and Hermione. "Tell me when you're sending Harry his gifts and, I'll send mine along as well."

"We actually need help in getting his presents," Hermione said. "We were wondering if you could go to Honeydukes for us, Professor, if we gave you our money."

"In the interest of Harry having birthday gifts, I will certainly go to Honeydukes for you," Remus told Hermione with a smile. The two teenagers left the kitchen to retrieve their money.

Tonks closed her eyes and gave a low appreciative hum in the back of her throat. "Honeydukes chocolate and I have a long-standing love affair. I haven't had any in ages," she said with a sigh.

"Fancy a trip to Hogsmeade?" Remus asked.

"Oh, I wish I could," Tonks said ruefully. She would love nothing more than to wander about Hogsmeade for a bit with him. "I have to relieve Hestia to guard Harry soon." She stood up from her seat and raised her arms over her head in a stretch. "Then I need to go round to my parents. I reckon Mum should know what sort of thing I should wear to a stuffy society party."

"Will you deliver a letter to your mum for me?" Sirius asked. "Albus doesn't want too many owls coming and going."

"Of course," Tonks said, taking the letter Sirius had pulled from the inside pocket of his robes. "The more letters she receives from you, the less she will pester me about how you're doing." Tonks reached down to brush the hair from Remus' eyes before she gave a cheerful "goodbye, boys" and left for Privet Drive.

The next morning Tonks was attempting to manage the chaos of her flat. After a couple of weeks of non-stop work, it currently resembled something that had been trampled by a herd of angry Centaurs. She had the volume to her CD player turned up, blaring U2's _Joshua Tree_ album as she worked. Her mother was due later that morning to help her shop, and Tonks didn't want to endure her sighs of disapproval at the state of her living space. As she sang along loudly to her music, gathering the numerous pieces of laundry spread across her couch, she wondered what the boys were up to at Headquarters that morning. Just as she was convincing herself that she really had no reason, or time, to pop over for a visit, she heard a knock at her door. She picked up her wand and flicked it towards her CD player to lower the volume. Tonks looked up at the clock, puzzled since she wasn't expecting her mother until just before lunch, and her clock read half past nine. She made her way through her mess, attempting, quite unsuccessfully, to avoid tripping over the pile of clothes she'd deposited on the floor next to her couch. She pulled her door open, ready to tell her mother to avert her eyes to the mess, and was surprised to see Remus standing in the hall.

"Remus," she said, not being able to contain the smile that was spreading across her face.

"Good morning, Nymphadora," Remus said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Still on about that, are we?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip and giving him a mock glare.

"I feel like pushing my luck," he said with an impish grin as he took in her appearance. She'd yet to shower after her morning run and was still wearing her running tights and tank, her pink hair still damp with sweat.

Tonks quickly remembered that she'd been nearly sprinting through a nearby park just thirty minutes before. "Merlin, I must look terrible right about now," she said looking down at her sweaty clothes, brushing the wet fringe off her forehead.

"I wouldn't say that," he said keeping his eyes on her.

She looked up to meet his gaze, feeling her heart skip a beat. "Want to come in for coffee?" _Or a snog on the couch?_ "You'll have to watch that my mess doesn't swallow you whole."

"I'm afraid I can't stay." Remus peered over her head to look into her messy flat. "Although I'm quite curious to find out how you walk through there without hurting yourself," he said in a teasing voice. "I've actually come to bring you this." He produced a large envelope and held it out to her. "Some reading material was brought to Headquarters for you and I offered to drop it on my way off."

She realized he was wearing a travelling cloak and had a rucksack slung over one shoulder. "Your way off?" She asked, stepping closer to take the envelope from his hands, trying not to let the disappointment show in her voice.

"I've been asked to check out a few things."

"Don't stay gone too long or your pooch will start whining," Tonks said, reaching up to brush his shaggy hair across his forehead. The gesture was becoming almost automatic by this point; such an easy and innocent way to reach out to touch him. She loved the feel of his soft strands under her fingers and the different texture of the gray hair mixed in with the brown. A small smile crept on her lips as she remembered running her hands thoroughly through his hair at the Poison Quill, wishing she could do the same at this moment.

"I should be back for the meeting later in the week," he murmured as he reached up and caught her hand in his, bringing it down to hold against his chest. Tonks felt her heartbeat speed up as she realized their bodies were close enough they were almost touching. Thoughts on the current state of her sweaty clothes flew from her head as she hoped desperately that Remus would lean down and kiss her.

A door opened sharply across the hall, startling them apart. Her elderly neighbor shuffled into the hall, giving them a disapproving look as she passed. Tonks let out an exasperated breath. "Batty old witch was probably spying out her peep hole."

"I should be going," Remus said with a sigh. "Before I go." He reached into a pocket of his cloak, a hint of his shy smile on his face. "I brought you something else that's far better than paperwork."

He brought a small bar of Honeydukes chocolate from his pocket and held it out to her. She reached out for the chocolate, brushing her fingers against his as she took it from his hand.

"Well, aren't you lovely?" Tonks said, with a smile. "I guess I'll have to count chocolate as a suitable substitute for your company."

"Most people would probably count the chocolate better anyway," he said with a shrug.

"Lucky for you I'm not most people. Now." She gave his shoulder a small shove. "Get on with your job so I can shower and enjoy some of my chocolate in peace before my mum comes to torture me about my wardrobe."

"I'll see you later this week, then, Nymphadora." Tonks watched as Remus turned and made his way down the staircase, not even slightly feeling the need to correct her name.

By the time her mother had arrived, Tonks had her flat in somewhat working order and had showered and dressed for the day. These tasks had taken sizable effort considering she had completed them while daydreaming about Remus feeding her chocolate…and her feeding him chocolate…and running her fingers through his hair. She was quickly brought back to reality when her mother began talking about her letter from Sirius Tonks had delivered the day before.

"Are you quite enjoying your new pen-friend?" she asked with a smile as she searched for a matching pair of shoes in order to leave for the dreaded shopping trip.

"Aren't I a little old for a pen-friend?" Andromeda asked in an amused tone.

"Well, I suppose you could call it something very mature like 'correspondence'," Tonks answered teasingly.

"Sirius wrote to say I should ask you if you'd met anybody interesting lately," Andromeda said, attempting to sound casual even though Tonks could tell her mother was watching her carefully.

 _Bugger that meddling man!_ "I've met quite a few interesting people in the last few weeks," Tonks said non-committedly. She was certainly not ready to discuss Remus with her mother. "Now, about this dress."

"Is this for a date?" Andromeda asked with a hopeful expression. "You didn't say much yesterday, just that you needed help finding something to wear."

"Sorry to disappoint, Mum," Tonks said, sliding her feet into a pair of purple flip-flops. "I mean, it's supposed to look like a date, but it's not really a date." She straightened up to look at her mother. "I need something that is appropriate for a society party, but won't draw too much attention."

Andromeda studied her daughter with a suspicious look. "Where will you be attending this party?"

"You know I can't tell you specifics." Although Dumbledore had made her parents aware of Tonks' involvement with the Order, she knew that details of her missions weren't something she should share with them.

"I think I know exactly where this party is being held," Andromeda said with a sigh. "I don't know how you do it, really."

"Do what?" Tonks asked with a quizzical expression.

"Any of it," Andromeda replied with a wave of her hand. "Your job is dangerous enough on its own, and now you've decided to fight against the most powerful Dark wizard in recent history all because someone's asked you to."

"I'm doing it because it's the right thing to do," Tonks said firmly. "Besides, you and Dad fought against You-Know-Who too, in your own way." Tonks breathed a dramatic sigh. "And, your way was so lovely and romantic."

Andromeda smiled and shook her head slightly. "Please do be careful, Nymphadora."

"I'll do my best" Tonks reached for her mother's hand and pulled her towards the door. "Now," she said with a cheeky grin. "Buy me lunch and I'll let you dress me up like a girl."

Her daydreams about Remus came in handy throughout the day as her mother forced her to try on far more pieces of clothing than Tonks felt was necessary. Much to her relief, they found something suitable for her mission to Malfoy Manor that she actually happened to like. Later that evening, she sat on her couch reading through the papers Remus had left while savoring the taste of her Honeydukes chocolate, wondering what Remus was up to.

.

Monday morning, Tonks found herself partnered with Dawlish for the week. Dawlish was all right, she supposed; now that he had ceased his show of making her aware of the pecking order, him being higher than her, of course. They'd been in enough scrapes together now that he trusted her work and didn't give her any grief. Although he seemed to have no inner monologue and drove her bonkers with his constant chatter. She had barely made it through her coffee and her in-box before Kingsley peeked over her cubicle wall and handed her the latest Sirius sightings that required follow-up. She sighed as she stood to find her partner to set out for the day.

Mid-day they returned to the Ministry to check-in and break for lunch. Tonks decided to take advantage of the lull in the afternoon while most of the office was eating to see what she could find out in the Magical Law Enforcement office. She walked down the hall to the loo, thankfully not encountering anybody, in order to morph into her disguise. She morphed her hair to tight-set grey curls, rounded out and aged her face, and transfigured her navy Auror robes into a set that were a brightly colored floral pattern. She left the loo and headed further down the hall to the MLE office and pushed open the heavy door. She took a quick scan around the room noting that their office was set up similarly to the Auror headquarters: the department head's and assistant head's offices along one wall with the rest of the space taken up by cubicles.

Thankfully, the office was rather quiet. Tonks was hoping it would remain quiet for the time being. She didn't need to be there long; just long enough to find out the name of the wizard she'd seen at the Poison Quill and possibly speak to him to determine whether or not he was under the Imperius Curse. She could tell there were a few people working within some of the cubicles, but there was nobody walking through the room, which was exactly what she wanted. She glanced toward the doors to the offices and realized that the Director's office door was closed, but the door labeled "Assistant Director: Pius Thickness" was open. Just inside the office was a desk, where sat the wizard she'd recognized on her mission. She walked into the office and gave an abrupt knock on the open door.

"Hello, young man," Tonks started in her best old lady voice. "Is this the office where I can register a complaint?"

"Well, that depends on the complaint."

"You see, I have this neighbor—ghastly fellow—who keeps his wireless up at high volume at all hours."

"You really ought to voice your complaint to your landlord for something so minor."

"Minor?" she said indignantly. "I'll have you know my cats can't sleep because of his racket."

"Yes, I'm sure that's a problem, ma'am," he said patronizingly. "But this office is for more serious violations of the law."

"Is disturbing the peace not a serious violation?"

"Of course it is, ma'am," he said, feigning patience. "But I—"

"Do you have cats, young man?"

"No ma'am, I don't," he answered with a sigh.

"Well, then. I'll not have you telling me what is and is not of importance," Tonks said, having to stifle a laugh at the expression on his face. She was fairly certain he was not Imperiused; his face lacked the vague expression that usually accompanied the curse. This actually made Tonks angry at this man for willingly meeting with Death Eaters.

"Of course not," he said. "Would it help if I gave you a piece of parchment stamped with the Ministry seal for you to lodge an official complaint with your landlord?"

"Oh, what a dear you are!" Tonks squealed. "Might I have your name, young man? I'd like to leave a comment on my way out telling someone of how helpful you've been today." What she'd really like to do is report him for handing out Ministry sealed parchment to barmy old ladies.

"My name's William Murphy."

"You seem to have so much knowledge of the Ministry, William," Tonks said with a smile and a pat to his arm. "Now, then. I want to make sure my comment gets to the right ears, young man. Who is your immediate supervisor?"

"Well, I work directly under Pius Thicknesse," he said in an arrogant manner. "I suppose you could call me his assistant."

"Perfect." Tonks reached out and patted his arm once more and reached her other hand out to pinch his cheek rather harder than necessary. "I'll be sure to include all that in my comments." She turned from his desk quickly, wanting to get back to her cubicle before anyone wondered where she'd gone.

Tonks pushed her way through the doors leading to the hall, turned toward the loo and found herself face to face with Scrimgeour. She stopped in her tracks, trying her best to keep the surprise off her face. Well, this _had_ been too easy so far, she thought wryly.

"Gracious me, dear boy," Tonks said in an anxious voice. "I do apologize for nearly knocking you off your feet."

"Not at all, ma'am," he replied, studying her face intently, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Do you need assistance? You don't seem to have a visitor's badge."

 _Bugger._ "Oh, no. I don't require assistance, thank you," Tonks said, waving her hand airily, searching her brain to remember if he'd possibly seen her in her hair morphed in this style before. "I simply took a wrong turn getting to the loo."

"Are you quite sure you don't need any help?"

"Are you offering to help me in the loo?" Tonks asked with mock astonishment.

"No, I—" he closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head a bit as if trying to clear thoughts from his mind. "I trust you know where to go from here." He stepped past her and opened the door to the MLE office.

Tonks smiled inwardly, glad that she'd managed to make him uncomfortable enough that he seemed happy to let her pass. She returned to the Auror office after a stop to morph her features and Transfigure her robes back to their earlier state. The rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully, although not quietly, as her and Dawlish investigated two more Sirius sightings. It was late, nearly dark, when she had finished her reports and made the short walk home to her flat. She climbed the stairs to the second floor landing and crossed to her door, tapping her wand to the handle to allow herself entry. As she opened her door, she caught sight of a figure sitting in the arm chair next to her couch. Reflexively, she drew her wand and cast a Body-Bind Curse while wandlessly switching on the lamp in the corner. Her curse rebounded off a well-timed Shield Charm, and she quickly ducked out of its path. With the lamp providing light to the room, she recognized who was sitting in the chair.

* * *

A/N: A little bit of everything in this chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed! Any guesses as to who's waiting for Tonks? Thank you to the readers who have left reviews, I love to read people's thoughts on the story. And, as always, my Beta is the best:)


	8. Chapter 8

"Bloody buggering hell, Mad-Eye!" Tonks yelled at her uninvited guest.

"You need to tighten your security, lass," he said calmly, as if he were discussing her need for a bell-ringer.

"You need to have your head examined!"

"It's possible. But, the fact remains that your security is lax," he said, pointing a finger at her. "Fix it."

"I'm sorry if I've not yet gone as paranoid as you," Tonks said. Annoyed or not, she knew he had a point. Now that she was an Order member and would be working undercover more, she really needed something stronger than general protective enchantments. Perhaps a recognition charm of sorts, she thought.

Mad-Eye glared at her. "This isn't up for debate," he growled. "Constant—"

"I get it!" she exclaimed, holding up a hand to stop him. "I'll work out something better in the next few days. No more surprise entries into my flat, if you please."

"I'll keep entering until your security keeps me out," he grumbled. They stared at one another for a moment—Tonks glaring, and Mad-Eye looking thoroughly unbothered. "I brought you dinner," he said, tossing a bag onto her coffee table.

"Well, then. I suppose I can forgive the breaking and entering," she said, picking up the bag and opening it to examine its contents. "I've been listening to Dawlish's constant prattle all day, and I skipped lunch to go up to the Magical Law Enforcement office." She pulled out a container of her favorite soup along with a chunk of baguette and a chocolate biscuit. "Oh, Mad-Eye, you do love me!"

He rolled his eyes at her, which she knew was as close as he would come to acknowledging his feelings. "Let's get started. Albus wants to make sure you know who to look out for at Malfoy's next week."

"All right," Tonks said, sitting on the couch with her cup of tomato soup. "I've read through the arrest reports and trial transcripts you sent over."

"That's a good start, but you'll need more than that," he said with a scowl. "I can tell you who may be in good enough graces to be back in the inner circle. You'll know better who to look out for."

"Should be a good night," Tonks said dryly. "Just me and my Death Eater date, surrounded by Death Eaters."

"It's not your place to doubt Snape's loyalty," Mad-Eye snapped. "Albus trusts him, that means you should too. Never question whether what he does is for our side."

"Calm down," she said, placing her soup cup on the table. "I never said I doubted his loyalty." She picked up a self-inking quill and a notebook, ready to take notes. "What I doubt is his ability to maintain civil conversation for an entire evening." Mad-Eye gave Tonks a conceding look that told her that an entire evening of civil conversation with Snape was probably something of an impossibility. "And since when are you a member of Snape's fan club?"

Mad-Eye gave a harsh laugh. "Believe me, lass, there's no love lost between me and Snape. That doesn't mean I don't respect what he does."

"If you and Dumbledore trust him, that's good enough for me."

Tonks sat and listened to Mad-Eye talk about Death Eaters for a solid two hours before he'd decided that he had given her enough information. Knowing she wouldn't have time to make it to Headquarters before the next meeting, she passed on her report for Dumbledore on what she'd learned from her visit to the MLE office. Before he left for the night, he informed her that she should arrive early for the Order meeting in two days because Dumbledore wanted to meet with her and Snape.

Two days later, Tonks left her cubicle for the Apparition point within the Ministry. Even with the fatigue of being up all night for guard duty the previous evening, she was looking forward to the meeting that night simply because she was hoping to see Remus again. Although first she had to make it through her meeting with Snape and Dumbledore. She hoped with Dumbledore there, Snape would be at least civil to her. She wasn't daft enough to hope he would be pleasant. As she landed her Apparition in the alley close to Headquarters, she heard a soft pop next to her indicating someone else's arrival. She knew it was likely another Order member, but didn't want to let Mad-Eye down by letting her vigilance be anything but constant. Tonks drew her wand toward the noise and found a wand pointed toward her, held by Snape.

"Wotcher, there," Tonks said, lowering her wand. She wasn't quite sure how to refer to Snape. Calling him simply "Snape" to his face seemed rather impolite, yet she didn't feel quite comfortable using his first name.

"Nymphadora," Snape returned with a slight nod to his head. He placed his wand back in his robes. "Given that you are no longer my student, you may address me as Severus."

"All right, then, Severus," Tonks said tentatively, walking out of the alley onto Grimmauld Place. "Could you use some manners, then, and call me Tonks? I'm sure you know by now that's what I prefer."

"Unlikely," he said with a smirk.

Tonks rolled her eyes at him. "You're a rather unpleasant bloke, you know?"

"So I've been told."

They climbed the steps to Headquarters, Snape opening the front door for them once they reached the top step. Immediately, Tonks could hear chaos from inside the house. They entered the entrance hall to hear Mrs. Black screaming her usual insults—her tirade spurred further when she caught sight of Tonks and Snape—and saw Sirius' giant black dog form bounding through the hall, Fred and George standing at opposite ends of the hall tossing the red squeaking toy between them.

"Tonks, catch!" George yelled, tossing the doggie toy toward her.

Tonks reached out a hand, but missed the toy as Sirius leapt at her, knocking her body back into Snape. She tumbled to the floor, Sirius giving a loud bark before snatching his toy from the floor and running back towards the twins and dropping the toy at Fred's feet.

"Would you three idiots stop that racket!" Molly's voice carried down the steps from somewhere upstairs. Fred picked up the toy at his feet and tossed it once more to Sirius who deftly caught it in his mouth. As Molly's steps began their descent, Fred and George Disapparated, presumably to the sanctuary of their bedroom, away from their mother's wrath. Molly stepped from the stairs into the entrance hall, taking in the scene in front of her. She looked down at the dog sitting with the toy in his mouth, head cocked to one side as if attempting to appear innocent, and placed her hands on her hips with a noise of irritation. "Those boys are impossible!"

Snape pulled out his wand to silence the portrait and reached a hand down to Tonks. She looked up at him with an expression of disbelief, but warily took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"I may be unpleasant company, but I'm not completely devoid of manners," Snape said in response to Tonks' look of surprise. "Unlike your fool of a cousin." He gave a look of utter loathing to Sirius. "You are an intolerable nuisance, Black."

Sirius returned to his human form. "Coming from you, Snivellus, I'll take that as a compliment."

"That's enough, both of you," Molly said. Neither Sirius nor Snape wanted to argue with Molly, and decided to ignore each other, Snape heading for the kitchen while Sirius passed Molly to go upstairs.

"Dinner tonight, Molly?" Tonks asked hopefully. After guard duty the previous night, she would be thrilled to have some of Molly's cooking before heading home for bed.

"Of course, dear," Molly said quietly, not wanting to disturb the portrait once again. "Although, Albus said to serve dinner after the meeting since he's meeting with you and Severus before."

Tonks nodded and followed Snape to the kitchen to wait for Dumbledore to arrive. They walked into the kitchen to find the twins standing at the cooker with a kettle. Tonks glanced at them quizzically. "I thought you two trouble-makers would be hiding in your room," Tonks said as she took a seat at the table. Snape chose to ignore the three of them and busied himself with preparing coffee.

"Tea is in order after we knocked you to the floor," Fred said.

"Or so Mum would say," George said.

"That's oddly thoughtful of you two," Tonks said, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"That's not fair," Fred said with mock astonishment on his face. "Some of what Mum bangs on about sinks in."

The twins finished preparing a mug of tea for Tonks and turned towards the table—Fred levitating the mug in front of him—just as Snape turned from the counter with his mug of coffee. Nearly bumping into the mug and spilling tea down his front, Snape snatched the levitated mug from the air. "As impressed as we all are with you two being of age," Snape began acidly. "It is unnecessary for you to use magic for every miniscule task." He handed the mug to Tonks before taking seat at the head of the table closest to the door, a scowl fixed on his face. The twins left the room without so much as a word, giving each other sideways glances.

Tonks took a sip of her tea and found a warm, relaxing sensation flow through her body. She took another sip. Snape was sitting in his chair, arms crossed at his chest with his legs stretched out in front of him crossed at his ankles, eyes fixed on his boots. She felt an oddly compelling feeling to pay him some sort of compliment.

"I like your nose."

He brought his eyes, now narrowed in suspicion, sharply up to hers.

Tonks took another sip of her tea, then set it down on the table. She turned to face Snape, ignoring the wary look on his face, and scooted her chair closer towards him.

"I have a thing for noses." She morphed hers to resemble his. "Yours is lovely." She changed her nose back, a bit horrified at her flirty tone, but she couldn't stop herself. "Not only do you have a lovely nose, but your voice is absobloodylutely wonderful. Would you talk with me?" Before she could reconsider the gesture, she reached a hand up towards Snape's face—which was now looking at her as if she had sprouted a second head—ready to brush back his long curtains of black hair. Looking at her sharply, his hand reached up quickly and grabbed her wrist.

"Perhaps, but first I need to make an inquiry with the Weasley twins." He released her wrist as he stood abruptly and took a step towards the door, stopping suddenly with his eyes at the floor. Tonks followed his gaze and noticed a flesh colored string peaking from under the door. He roughly kicked the door open and Tonks heard a loud thump and some muffled swearing coming from beyond the door.

"But I don't really fancy a chat with Fred and George, I'd rather chat with you," Tonks found herself saying, much to her dismay.

Snape pushed through the door and reentered the kitchen a moment later, pulling the twins in roughly by their scruffs. "What in the name of Merlin did you put in that tea?" he spat at the twins as he pushed them towards the counter.

The door of the kitchen opened once again. Remus walked through, stopping in his tracks as he took in the scene in the kitchen. "All right?" he asked looking from Tonks to the twins.

"Oh, Severus, don't let them interrupt us," Tonks said, feeling bewilderedly annoyed at the twins' and Remus' presence. She stood and walked towards Snape, the warm sensation still present throughout her body, as if she'd downed a shot of Firewhisky. "I was getting ready to tell you how lovely I find your hair." Tonks turned toward Remus, who was standing very still watching her with a look of confusion on his face. "Remus, don't you think Severus has the loveliest hair?"

"I must confess I've not given much thought to the subject," Remus said carefully, staring incredulously at Tonks.

Tonks was now standing just behind Snape, reaching her hand out once more. "Well, I think it's gorgeous." Snape caught her hand again before she could reach his hair. "He's being rather funny about letting me touch it, though."

"You had better have an antidote, or I will be forced to hex," Snape said through clenched teeth. "Now, what did you give her?"

Fred and George went from fighting back grins to shrinking back slightly from Snape's murderous expression. "It's something we're trialing, sir," Fred began. "We've been calling it 'Flirting Fancies'."

"It was just a couple of drops," George chimed in. "We wanted to test the strength. If we dosed it correctly it should just make her a bit chatty…and make her want to say nice things about who ever gave it to her."

"Seeing that I don't particularly care for her repetitive compliments, I suggest you remedy this situation before I assign you both detention until Christmas, never mind that term isn't currently in session," Snape said in his lowest, most dangerous voice. Fred reached into his pocket and pulled out a small glass vial and handed it to Snape.

"Severus, are we going to continue our chat?" Tonks said from where she stood behind Snape. She was watching their exchange with interest, not understanding why Snape seemed so angry and why she continued to feel the need to flatter him. "I do quite enjoy hearing your voice."

Snape reached out for the vial, keeping his eyes locked on Fred and George. "We shall continue our discussion in a moment. For now, I believe you should have more tea," Snape said, keeping his hand clasped around Tonks' wrist. "Lupin, I require your assistance in order to remedy this situation."

Remus took his eyes from Tonks, giving his head a slight shake and stepped forward to take the vial from Snape. He prepared another cup of tea and emptied the contents of the vial into the mug along with the steaming liquid. "Here," he said handing the mug to Tonks. "Why don't you sit and drink this and then you and Severus can continue your conversation."

Tonks gave a small shrug as Snape released his hold on her wrist. She took the mug from Remus and carried it back to the table, taking a drink as she sat down. She slowly felt the warmth filtering away from her body as she took another drink of the hot tea. Tonks lowered the mug to the table, becoming very still as the warm feeling that had been flowing through her faded further. As she pondered through the things she recalled saying over the past few minutes—and who she'd said them to—she slowly turned in her chair to look at the twins.

"What the bloody hell were you two thinking?" Tonks shrieked at them, suddenly tipping her chair backward as she jumped from her seat. "What did you give me?" She lunged for them, hoping to employ a trick she'd seen Molly use a number of times and grab them both by an ear. Before her hands hit their mark, she felt a pair of strong arms grab her around her waist from behind. She realized it was Remus who was pulling her back against his body. Snape had moved out of her path, seeming unbothered at her attempt to attack the twins. "What if I'd needed to leave for a mission?"

"We knew you would be here long enough to meet with Professor Dumbledore," Fred said, having the sense to look at least mildly sheepish.

"Don't you prats understand that I was on guard duty last night!" Tonks yelled, struggling against Remus' hold on her. "I've not slept in almost two days! And I've got to make it through a meeting with the Headmaster and an Order meeting this evening. Ah!" she cried out, reaching her hands up to cradle her forehead. "Merlin's bollocks, now I've got a bloody headache!" She raised her head to glare at the pair of them. "Reckon you can add that to your list of experiment results." Tonks stopped struggling in Remus' grip. She leaned her head back to rest against his chest.

"As impressed as I am that you've decided to take the subtle science of potion-making and apply it in a practical application, from now on your little experiments need to be conducted on one another," Snape said in his dangerous tone.

"We couldn't rightly practice this one on each other, Professor," Fred said, quelling at the murderous look Snape was giving them both. "Sorry, sir."

"If you use test subjects, it must be done with their absolute consent," Snape said. "Now, then." He grabbed them both once more by the necks of their shirts and pushed them towards the door. "We are going to go ask your mother for Headache Relief Potion for Nymphadora and fill her in on the reason why you require it." Fred and George were led out of the kitchen quickly with a hasty "yes, sir" from both of them.

Remus loosened his grip around Tonks' middle and lowered his head so his mouth was close to her ear. "Why don't you sit and relax a bit before Albus arrives," he suggested, his hoarse voice sending a little shiver down her body. She reluctantly left the comfort of Remus' arms to move towards the table, stumbling over one of the outstretched legs of her over-turned chair. Remus reached a hand out to steady her and bent down to right her chair, guiding her to sit. As Tonks was about to lean her head forward and place it in her hands, she felt Remus' hands on her shoulders, pulling her to lean against the back of her chair. Standing behind her, he placed his hands at the junction of her neck and began massaging. Tonks gave a low hum of approval and closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of his long fingers easing the tension from her muscles.

"Haven't you got clever hands, Professor," Tonks murmured as she tried to keep her thoughts away from what else his hands could be good at. She was extremely happy that she'd morphed her hair to her favorite pink pixie style that day since it gave Remus unimpeded access to her neck and shoulders.

"It's the least I can do after a rough end to a couple of days of non-stop work," Remus said softly. "It can't have been fun being dosed with an experimental Weasley product."

"Maybe I should go as paranoid as Mad-Eye," Tonks said as she let Remus' fingers work through the stiffness in her shoulders. "Start drinking from a hip flask."

Remus gave a chuckle as he continued massaging her shoulders, moving his thumbs in deep circles at the base of her neck. "At least around Fred and George."

Tonks noticed that she still felt a little bit of warmth tingling in her fingers. Before she could help it she asked, "When do you suppose Severus will be back?" With a huff of annoyance, she opened her eyes to locate the mug of tea that still held the antidote. The chuckle she heard from behind her thankfully reassured her that Remus was amused rather than horrified at her continued preoccupation with Snape. "Pause for moment, Professor, and brace yourself for something most people have never seen." She reached out her hand for the mug, closed her eyes in concentration and morphed her hair to its natural brown state. She hastily downed the rest of the contents of the mug. "Now, you'll know I'm not under the influence when I say I'm enjoying myself."

Tonks blew out a long breath as Remus continued where he'd left off with his thumbs on her neck, pushing her brown hair off to one side. "Glad you came back from your mission in time to help me relax," Tonks said with a small smile. "How'd it go?"

"Not nearly as stimulating as the last mission, but informative all the same," he answered with a sly grin. He moved his thumbs to knead her upper back, Tonks giving an approving sigh. "Do you have to be in your natural state for antidotes?"

"Repairing any damage to my body is more effective if my body isn't morphed," Tonks said drowsily. She was beginning to feel like she might fall asleep in her chair as Remus continued massaging her. "Something that Madame Pomfrey discovered when I was a student."

"Did you visit the hospital wing often?" Remus asked with interest.

"There are 142 staircases throughout the castle." With no traces of warmth lingering in her fingers, she morphed her hair back to its usual pink pixie. "That's a lot of opportunity for injury."

Two almost simultaneous _cracks_ of Apparition startled them apart. Tonks gave a growl of frustration and turned her head to see the smirking faces of Fred and George.

"Well, isn't this cozy, George?"

"Indeed it is, Fred."

"Haven't you to idiots caused enough trouble for one day?" Tonks asked in irritation.

"Not possible," George said, with a wink.

"But, really, we came to apologize. The potion was supposed to make you flirt with _me_ ," Fred said, having the grace to look at least mildly embarrassed. "Not the word's grumpiest professor."

"Next time make sure your testers are willing participants, will you?" Tonks asked. "Or at the very least make sure you don't bollocks -up your delivery."

"Believe me," George said. "Professor Snape made his point very clear. And if by chance he didn't, Mum certainly made her point clear."

"And if that wasn't enough," Fred added. "We met the Headmaster on our way up the stairs. He joined in the discussion too."

Snape and Dumbledore pushed through the kitchen door, Snape giving a curt "out" to the twins with a jerk of his thumb over his shoulder. He handed Tonks a vial of headache potion, which she gratefully downed. Remus left to gather Sirius for the meeting that would be starting soon while Snape and Dumbledore sat to discuss the upcoming mission to Malfoy Manor. Tonks informed Snape of her cover story, which he met with "That will be acceptable". She was shocked that he didn't have anything disparaging to say to her so far and wondered whether it had anything to do with Dumbledore being there, or if he was actually beginning to stop thinking of her as one of his students.

"I assume you'll be attired properly," Severus said with a sneer. "And will be able to conduct yourself appropriately during such an event?"

 _Ah, there it is._ Tonks rolled her eyes. "First of all, Severus," she began in annoyance. "I'm not one of your dunderhead students any longer, so I'm not about to shiver in my boots over what you say. Second, you're forgetting that my mother comes from a rather prominent pure-blood family, even if she did throw them all over to marry my dad."

"Meaning?" Severus asked with an arched brow.

"She made sure I knew all of the things a young witch should know. I can sit properly at a well-dressed table. I can dance properly. And." She grinned sweetly at him, earning her a huff of annoyance. "With my mum's help, I can even dress appropriately."

The details for the mission were decided, and they talked briefly of the information she'd received from Mad-Eye before other Order members began assembling in the kitchen for the meeting. Snape rose to take his customary seat in the corner of the room, and Tonks rested her aching feet in his vacated chair. She gave a wide yawn and rubbed her hands over her face, feeling exhausted after two days of work, guard duty and the odd events of the afternoon.

Sirius walked in with Remus and sat Tonks' book, _Forbidden Love_ , in front of her on the table. "Finished my entertainment," Sirius said with a roughish grin. "Could I persuade you to supply some follow-up reading?"

"Liked that, did you?" Tonks asked. Sirius made his way around the table to sit across from Tonks, while Remus reached down and pulled her feet off the chair where they were resting. He settled himself in the chair and placed her feet across his lap, his hands resting on the laces of her boots. Tonks gave him a smile, which was answered—to Tonks' delight—with the shy grin of his own that she was coming to thoroughly enjoy. She removed her gaze from Remus as she became aware that Sirius was speaking to her.

"The parts about witchcraft were rubbish, but the naughty bits were quite good."

"You'll have to wait until I can shop for something new since this is the only one I've got," Tonks said, picking up the book.

"If Sirius is finished with the book, do you mind if I borrow it?" Tonks was surprised to look up and see that the question had come from Emmeline. "I could do with a little romance," she said with a smile.

"Of course," Tonks said, handing over the book.

"I could help you with a little romance," Sirius said.

"Yes, I seem to remember that you could indeed help me with romance," she said with a coy grin. "Although, I also remember you could help many witches with romance back in the day."

"Perhaps I've become more temperate in my old age," he replied with a wink. Emmeline smiled and shook her head slightly before crossing the room to speak with Hestia, tucking the book in the pocket of her robes. Tonks looked over at Remus with eyebrows raised in question. He simply gave her a small smile and shook his head.

Tonks looked across the table at Sirius. "Taking your personal growth seriously, are you?" she asked with a smile.

"I've been inspired by some recent late night reading," he replied with a look over Tonks' shoulder to where Emmeline was standing with Hestia.

"In the interest of romance, I suppose I'll have to provide you with further literature for your revising," Tonks said. "Maybe we'll start a book club for all of the romance starved Order members," she added with a laugh.

The kitchen began to fill with the rest of the Order who would be present for the meeting. Much to Tonks' displeasure, Remus lifted her feet off his lap and placed them on the floor so he could stand and turn his chair to face the room. Tonks sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, trying her best not to pout as she heard Dumbledore call the meeting to order. She looked over at Remus again as she felt him tap her knee to get her attention. She raised her eyebrows at him in question as he patted his lap and gave a flick of his head to motion for her to place her feet as before. Tonks smiled and settled happily with her feet resting on Remus.

As Tonks listened to the updates being given, she willed her eyes to remain open. She had little trouble, of course, while giving her own report and was able to likewise keep her attention while listening to Remus give his report of his meetings earlier in the week with other werewolves. She was even able to stay focused while listening to Emmeline talk of goings on in Diagon Alley. But once Bill began speaking of Goblin relations, she felt her eyelids grow heavy. She scrubbed her hands over her face in an attempt to wake herself up a bit, but found her eyes just as heavy once she crossed her arms again over her chest. She realized she must have dozed off at some point as she opened her eyes upon hearing "Nymphadora" whispered close to her ear. Tonks looked up to see Remus' face close to hers and smiled sleepily at him.

"I thought you could use this," he said quietly, holding out a mug of coffee. She took the mug, realizing she hadn't even woken up when he had moved her feet to rest on his chair. Tonks looked around the room, hoping nobody had noticed her falling asleep. Her hopes were dashed when she met the piercing gaze of Dumbledore who, thankfully, was looking at her with an amused expression.

"Sorry, sir," Tonks said as she sat up, pulling her feet off Remus' seat. "With all that talk about Goblins my mind must have travelled back to a History of Magic class and thought it needed a nap." _Bugger._ "I mean—" Tonks took a deep breath. "Oh hell, sorry I fell asleep, sir."

"Quite all right, Nymphadora," Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "As I understand it, you've had an interesting day. In any case, we're close to finishing up."

The meeting came to an end while Tonks finished her coffee. As the kitchen began to empty of those who weren't staying for dinner, she leaned forward and rested her head on her arms. "Is it time for me to go to bed yet?" she asked, her voice muffled against the sleeves of her robes.

"Not until you've eaten something," Molly scolded from across the room, pulling two large Shepherd's pies from the oven. Tonks raised her head and nodded, not having the energy to argue.

Dinner luckily turned out to be a good way to keep Tonks awake until she could head home and collapse in her bed, with the conversation being light-hearted and lively. Sirius heartily debated Quidditch with the Weasley boys while Molly badgered Bill over wanting to meet the new girl he was seeing. Mad-Eye and Kinglsey both stayed and were happy to listen to the interesting events surrounding Tonks' trial run with a Weasley joke product. Tonks laughed at Mad-Eye's vehement suggestion that she should indeed begin drinking from a hip flask.

The kitchen cleared further and Tonks decided to go home for bed before she embarrassed herself by falling asleep at the table again. Just as she was getting ready to say goodnight, the fireplace at the far wall lit suddenly with green flames. Scarcely sooner than it was lit, a form came tumbling through the opening, landing in a heap on the kitchen floor. Closely following the heap came Albus Dumbledore, stepping neatly out of the fireplace with a look on his face Tonks had never seen him wear; anger, fury, the likes of which she was sure would terrify her if directed at her. He took two quick strides, bringing him to the form still laying on the floor. As Dumbledore reached down and dragged the heap up by the scruff of his neck, Tonks realized that the heap was Mundungus Fletcher.

* * *

A/N: Heehee, it wasn't Snape breaking into her flat! Although, that does leave with me with some ideas as to who else Mad-Eye could use to encourage Tonks to tighten her security:). As always, Betas rule!

Thanks to those who have reviewed! Coffee and reviews make my day:)


	9. Chapter 9

Everybody in the kitchen froze, watching the scene in front of them.

"MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER, WOULD YOU LIKE TO TELL ME WHAT WAS SO PRESSING THAT YOU FELT THE NEED TO LEAVE YOUR POST?" Dumbledore bellowed at Mundungus, pulling him close enough that their faces were inches apart.

"Beggin' your pardon, Albus—" Mundungus started in a nervous voice.

"Be silent," Dumbledore interrupted him in an icy tone before dumping him unceremoniously into one of the empty chairs around the kitchen table. He turned to face the others in the kitchen. "Do not interrupt, please, while I tell you all this news. It is imperative that we act immediately. Harry and his cousin were attacked this evening by Dementors." Dumbledore held up his hand, signaling everyone to remain quiet. "He cast a Patronus and was able to drive them away. I must go to the Ministry to act on his behalf."

"I'm going to Harry," Sirius said, getting to his feet.

"No," Dumbledore said, placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius made to protest, an angry look crossing his face. "I'm not certain there aren't more Dementors lurking around Little Whinging. You will be of little help to Harry if you are locked away in Azkaban."

"But somebody must go to him," Molly said with a look of panic on her face. "Those relatives of his—"

Dumbledore held up a hand once more. "Remus. Nymphadora. Apparate directly to Arabella Figg's back garden. Alert me at once if his uncle attempts to remove him from the house."

Tonks and Remus rose quickly from the table. She glimpsed Dumbledore striding back to the fireplace as she turned to push open the kitchen door. She sprinted up the stairs to the entry hall two at a time and ran towards the front door, Remus close behind her, both ignoring the shrieks of Mrs. Black. They continued running until they reached the alley. Tonks had barely turned the corner before she turned on the spot, landing a moment later in Mrs. Figg's back garden, Remus arriving seconds later. Tonks made sure Remus had spotted her before she cast a Disillusionment Charm, Remus doing the same before leaving Mrs. Figg's garden at a run. They made their way down Wisteria Walk to Privet Drive. Once they reached number four, they ran to the side of the house where they had previously spied under the kitchen window. Tonks ducked low as an owl swooped down towards the open window, nearly clipping the top of her head. She stopped under the window and used a nonverbal _finite_ to cancel her Disillusionment Charm so Remus wouldn't crash into her when he arrived. As she knelt to the ground, she could hear Harry's uncle bellowing about owls from inside the kitchen before he slammed the window shut.

"That'll be a letter from the Ministry," Remus' voice whispered close by, still breathless from their sprint to Privet Drive. Tonks saw his form appear, crouched next to her as his Charm lifted. "I should let Dumbledore know." Remus conjured his Patronus and murmured a message before sending it on its way.

"This is where your wolfie hearing comes in handy, I reckon," Tonks whispered, catching her breath as she settled to the ground on her knees. "Now that the great oaf's closed the window, I can't hear a thing of what they're saying." Remus reached into an inside pocket of his robes with a smile and pulled out a length of flesh colored string Tonks recognized as Extendable Ears. "Excellent," she whispered with a smile, wondering idly when he had confiscated them from the twins. She pulled out her wand and gave it a small flick towards the window, raising it just enough to slip one end of the Extendable Ear through the crack, holding the other end to her ear. She could now hear everything from inside the kitchen.

Tonks raised her eyes to Remus' in alarm as it became clear from the conversation that Harry was leaving. She got to her feet, but remained crouched below the window. She wanted to be able to move quickly in case Harry decided to make an exit. Tonks looked up sharply, startled by the sound of an owl smacking into the window above her head, followed quickly by the window being hastily opened again. She listened intently, hoping that the letter delivered by the second owl was something to put Harry at ease enough to stay; she'd had a rough day and didn't want to add being jinxed if she was forced to chase him down and convince him to stay put. Tonks let out a breath as she heard Harry say that he'd changed his mind and was staying.

They remained crouched under the window, listening to the conversation play out as two more owls delivered letters and the window shut once more. Tonks cringed as she heard Harry's uncle continue to yell and speak harshly to him. She watched Remus' expression become more tormented the longer they listened, his mouth set in a frown. His hand tightened around his wand, gripping so hard that his knuckles turned white. Tonks placed her wand on the ground and reached out her hand to rest on his. She stroked her thumb across his knuckles until his grip relaxed. His expression softened slightly as his lips turned up at the corners in a faint smile.

Tonks could tell that Harry's uncle was nearing the end of his patience. She moved her hand from Remus', picked up her wand and held it at the ready. Finally, the uncle lost his temper and she heard him order Harry out of the house. _Bugger_. Tonks brought the memory of receiving her letter admitting her to the Auror training program to mind and quickly conjured her Patronus, murmuring "he's chucking him out" before sending it on its way. She hoped it found Dumbledore before they needed to stop Harry from leaving. Tonks closed her eyes and listened carefully as Dursley yelled at Harry and smiled when she heard a scream before the angry voice that Dumbledore used on Mundungus earlier filled the kitchen.

After hearing Harry ordered to bed, Tonks and Remus listened for a few more minutes to make certain that everyone else in the house had gone to bed as well. "Let's head back," Remus whispered. He stood and reached his hand out to help Tonks up from the ground. They left the Durselys' garden, not bothering to Disillusion themselves again given the late hour of the night. They retraced the path from Privet Drive to Wisteria Walk, making their way back into Mrs. Figg's garden.

"Would you mind Side-Along Apparating back?" Tonks asked with a yawn. "I'm completely knackered, and I don't really want to add to the absurdity of my day by Splinching myself."

"Of course not," Remus said, putting his arm around her shoulders. He reached his other hand out, running his long fingers along her jaw and brushing his thumb across her cheek. "When was the last time you slept?"

"I believe most of the Order saw the last time I slept," Tonks replied with a cheeky grin.

"Nodding off during talk of Goblin relations doesn't count," he said, returning her grin.

"I woke up nearly two days ago to go for a run before work." She slid her arm behind Remus, gripping his waist. "I'll sleep when this is all sorted."

They returned to the alley near Headquarters and began walking the short distance to number twelve. Tonks watched Remus' face. His expression had returned to the frown he'd worn while listening to Dursley shout at Harry.

"It bothers you terribly, doesn't it?" she asked him quietly. "The way they treat him?"

"It does," Remus said with a nod. "Don't mention it to Sirius—he'll be in a foul enough mood without Harry's family adding to it." He looked over at her, a slight grin replacing his frown. "I'm impressed with how you stayed on your feet leaving Headquarters earlier," he said as his grin turned into a mischievous smile. "I'm surprised you didn't stumble taking those stairs the way you did."

Tonks smiled wearily at him. "Do you remember what Kingsley said at the first meeting I attended? After I tripped and landed on Mad-Eye's lap?"

Remus looked at her with a thoughtful expression. "I recall something about being able to remain on your feet when it counts."

"That's right," Tonks said. "Mad-Eye's banging on about 'constant vigilance' during my training wasn't just about being aware of my enemies. He helped me gain more of a sense of my body and my surroundings. Not just where the next spell was coming from, but being aware of what other obstacles could be there." They climbed the steps to the front door, pausing for a moment on the topmost step.

"Sounds like Mad-Eye was a good mentor."

Tonks nodded in agreement, stepping through the door Remus held open for her. "I just remembered Dumbledore said Harry cast a Patronus," she whispered as they walked through the entrance hall, Remus' hand on her lower back. "How the hell did he manage that?" Even through the chaos of leaving Headquarters earlier, she'd wondered about how he had cast such an advanced Charm.

"I taught him," Remus said with his shy grin.

"You taught him?" Tonks stopped abruptly and looked up at him.

"I did."

"That's rather amazing."

"He's quite a talented wizard," Remus said as he nudged her forward.

"I'd say he's not the only one." She smiled at him as she began down the steps towards the door leading to the kitchen.

As they walked through the door, Tonks realized the room was still full of various Weasleys and Sirius, all waiting for word on Harry. Sirius was the first to speak, standing abruptly when they walked in. "What's going on? Is Harry all right?"

"He's fine, Padfoot," Remus said softly, before taking a seat at the table.

"His uncle did try and put him out, but Dumbledore scared the daylights out of his aunt with a Howler," Tonks said. "I reckon he won't try it again."

"Thank Merlin he's all right," Molly said fretfully. "Albus sent word that he'll be on his way back soon and we're all to stay put for an emergency meeting. You lot." She gestured to the kids still sitting around the table. "Off to bed."

Before the kids could leave the kitchen, a snowy white owl flew swiftly through the fireplace, carrying multiple scrolls on its leg. It swooped through the kitchen, landing on Sirius' shoulder, holding out its leg for him to untie the letters. As Sirius' hands worked on the ties, the bird began pecking impatiently at his hands.

"Ouch!" Sirius pulled his hand away, bringing a finger to his mouth to ease the wound. "All right, old girl, I get it. Calm down." He managed to untie the letters, looking them over before handing one each to Ron and Hermione. The owl left the perch of Sirius' shoulder and fluttered to where the teenagers sat at the table. She began nipping at their hands and hooting at them as they attempted to open their letters.

"I've never seen an owl act this way," Tonks said as she sank exhaustedly into a seat. "Bloody bird's a menace." She watched as the owl continued to peck and hoot at Ron and Hermione, giving Ron a deep cut on one hand.

"It's Harry's owl," Sirius murmured as he read the parchment. "He's angry," he said as he looked up and crumpled the parchment in his hand. "I believe he told Hedwig here to peck us to death until we wrote him with some news. Hedwig," he called the owl sharply. She left her spot at the table and flapped over to rest on Sirius' shoulder again. "We'll get it sorted and get him out of there as soon as possible." The owl hooted softly in response and flew up to perch on top of the cupboards.

"Some sort of bird whisperer, are you?" Tonks asked through a wide yawn. The adrenaline rush of the impromptu mission was wearing off and her exhaustion from two days of work and guard duty was once again catching up to her.

Sirius chuckled at her as he placed the rumpled letter into a pocket of his robes. "I've been communicating with Hedwig for quite some time."

"Bugger. If I'm going to survive even five more minutes of being awake, I'm going to need an entire carafe of coffee," Tonks said. She attempted to rise to her feet.

"No you don't, dear," Molly said, pushing her back down into her chair. "I'll get your coffee. All of you." She turned and pointed to the Weasley kids and Hermione. "I said off to bed."

Molly's renewed demand for bed was met with complaints and grumbles from all around. With some effort, and arguments from all the kids, she managed to clear the kitchen for the meeting. Order members began filing in. Mad-Eye and Kingsley first, followed by Emmeline, Dedalus, and Hestia. Lastly, Sturgis and Bill. Minutes later Dumbledore arrived with Arthur in tow, ready to get down to business. Tonks and Remus explained what they'd overheard at the Dursleys', earning scowls and huffs of anger from Sirius. Dumbledore didn't say much about his dealings at the Ministry, other than he'd managed to keep Harry from being expelled for the moment.

"We can't leave Harry there any longer, Albus," Molly said in a pleading tone.

"I do not intend for him to remain at Privet Drive much longer, but his removal from their home must not be done in haste," Dumbledore replied firmly. "I do not believe Vernon Dursley would take kindly to a group of wizards showing up on his doorstep demanding to take Harry. He must be removed under cover."

"How do we get him out undetected?" Sirius asked. "Floo?"

"Their house doesn't have a properly working fireplace," Arthur answered. "The Ministry's watching the Floo network besides."

"He's too young to Apparate," Remus said.

"Can't use a Portkey," Mad-Eye grumbled. "It would have to be unauthorized, and we don't want to draw attention by doing something illegal."

"Why don't we lure them out of the house and travel by b-b-broom?" Tonks said around a wide yawn.

"There's an idea," Remus said quietly, looking at Tonks with his shy smile. "Lure them out of the house how?"

"Some sort of contest," Tonks said slowly, thinking back to the times she'd been to Privet Drive. "Their lawn," she said decidedly. "Some contest involving their lawn. Kingsley, what did that article say in _The Telegraph_ last week. About the Muggle hosepipe ban?"

"Which part?" he asked. "About the fines?"

"Yes! They're fining people for watering their lawn," Tonks said. "The uncle's been watering at night when he's less likely to be caught and fined. Reckon he thinks he's quite clever for keeping it under wraps." She reached for her coffee and took a couple of large gulps to try and keep her thoughts going. "We can send a letter saying they've been entered into a contest for the best-kept lawn and get them out of the house by saying there's a prize-giving."

"Why do you read _The_ _Telegraph_?" Sirius asked with a perplexed look.

"The Auror department keeps up on the Muggle news," Kingsley answered.

Dumbledore held up a hand to stop the interruption. "How long will it take?" he asked.

"I can send a letter by Muggle post first thing tomorrow," Tonks replied. "If I pay the charge for rapid post, they should receive it the following morning." She paused and let out another yawn. "I'll set a Charm to the response card so their answer will show up immediately on a duplicate card I'll keep. That way we don't need to wait for a response by post."

"Clever," Dumbledore said approvingly. "See to it first thing. I want everybody to return tomorrow afternoon. I'll need to hear any news that reaches your ears. That is all for tonight." He stood to leave the kitchen, stopping at Tonks' seat on the way to the door. "Your day certainly continued to be interesting." Although his face was weary, Dumbledore was able to give Tonks a slight grin.

"It did, sir," Tonks said with a tired smile.

"Get some rest, Nymphadora," he said, patting her shoulder. "I daresay you will need it for the coming days."

Tonks stood from her chair as the kitchen began to empty, Sirius stalking his way angrily through the door. Remus stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Give me a moment to check on Sirius, and I'll help you home." Tonks smiled gratefully and slid back down into her seat, resting her head in her hands. She thought she was alone in the kitchen until she heard a sniff. She looked up to see Molly standing by the cooker, crying softly into a handkerchief.

"Molly, are you all right?" Tonks asked, getting to her feet and crossing the kitchen to where she stood.

"I'm just so worried for Harry," she replied, looking up from her handkerchief. "I just hate the thought of him being stuck in that house."

"We'll get him out soon enough," Tonks said, reaching out to put a hand on Molly's forearm. "Here." Tonks began guiding Molly to a seat at the table. "Let's see if I can manage to make you a cup of tea without breaking anything."

"No, dear, you should be getting home to bed," Molly protested. "You look dead on your feet."

Tonks stepped back to the cooker to check the teapot resting on a burner. "The pot is still warm, so it won't be any trouble." She reached up to take a mug from the cupboard. "I'm waiting on Remus to help me home anyway." Tonks poured tea into the mug and brought it to Molly, taking a seat next to her.

Molly took a sip of her tea and sat it down to dab her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said with another sniff. "It's just that I care for that boy like one of my own. I know he's not my son, but he's as good as. And I've worried about him for four years now."

"From what I know of him, he's certainly given you loads to worry about," Tonks said. She placed an elbow on the table and rested her chin in her palm, willing herself to stay awake just a little longer.

"You probably don't know the half of it," Molly said with a watery smile. "Watching him return from that third task was awful." She paused to wipe her eyes and blow her nose. "And then having him sent back to that aunt and uncle of his after it all." Remus walked through the kitchen door, stopping to look at Molly, who had begun weeping again. "They're dreadful people, those relatives of his. You watch," she said brushing tears away from her cheeks. "He'll show up here looking like he hasn't been fed in weeks."

Remus stepped forward and placed a hand on Molly's shoulder. "Try not to worry. We'll make sure you get a chance to feed him up properly as soon as possible."

Molly turned to look at Remus, giving him a slight smile. "I'm being silly," she said, patting Remus' hand. "Do take Tonks home now. I'll just go check to make sure Arthur has gotten the kids settled." Molly rose from the table, still wiping her cheeks and left the kitchen.

"Poor Molly," Tonks said, scrubbing her hands over her face. "I feel terrible for her. I had no idea she was that close to Harry."

"He spends as much time as possible with the Weasley family," Remus said, reaching a hand down to help her from her chair. "They've sort of adopted him into their family."

Tonks reached up and took his hand, letting him pull her to her feet. "You may need to carry me home, Professor."

Remus chuckled and placed his hand on the now familiar spot of Tonks' lower back. "That could be arranged if necessary."

They walked in companionable silence as they made their way out of Headquarters and down the street to the alley. Remus wrapped an arm around Tonks' shoulders and Apparated them behind her building.

"Thanks," Tonks said, leaning her head against Remus' chest and heaving a sigh. "Walk me up?" she asked as she stepped away to look up into his face. She reached up to brush the hair back from his forehead.

"I'm afraid I need to get back," he said as he reached up to grab her hand, pressing her fingertips to his lips before releasing her hand. "I should make sure my faithful companion isn't drowning his sorrows in a bottle of Firewhisky."

Tonks stepped away to let Remus leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, then." They shared a smile before Remus turned on the spot and Disapparated. Tonks slowly walked around and entered the building, feeling like her legs were full of lead as she climbed the two flights of stairs to her door. She let herself in, kicking off her boots and removing her robes as she walked to her bedroom, not even bothering to ready herself for bed before she set an alarm and collapsed into bed.

By the time Tonks arrived at Headquarters the following afternoon she was in a terrible mood. She'd dragged herself from bed early to complete the letter to the Dursleys prior to heading to work. Then she'd skipped lunch to mail the letter and set up a Muggle post box so there was a legitimate address for the response to be mailed; the last thing she needed was the Dursleys' response to be returned to them because it hadn't been sent to a valid address. Tired, hungry, and grumpy, she stormed her way through the entrance hall—thankfully not tripping on the troll's leg that was still taunting her in the hall—hoping there was coffee brewed in the kitchen.

She walked in the kitchen and went straight for the cupboard for a mug, taking a glance around the kitchen. She noticed that, so far, it was just Molly, Kingsley, and Remus sitting around the table. Tonks poured herself some coffee and stalked over to sit heavily in a seat.

"Tonks, dear, you're looking a bit peaky," Molly started. "Have you not eaten today?"

"I had some coffee before work," she grumbled in reply, looking up to give Remus a quick half smile.

"I know that look," Kingsley said with a chuckle. "Somebody get this girl a sandwich before she jinxes someone." She glared at him in response, muttering "shut-it, mate" under her breath.

"There's some leftovers from lunch I'll scrape together for you," Molly said, giving Tonks' arm a pat as she stood from the table. In a matter of moments, she placed a plate holding two bacon sandwiches in front of Tonks, who tucked in quickly, the delicious smell of bacon reminding her just how hungry she was. She was only vaguely aware of the conversation taking place across from her as she devoured her food.

"Better?" Kingsley asked in amusement when Tonks had finished her sandwiches.

"Loads," Tonks replied with a sigh. "Thanks, love."

"I only pointed out the obvious. Molly's the one who saved us all from danger," he said with a smile. "All that bloody running you do. That's why you're always hungry." He grabbed a napkin from the stack on the table and reached over to brush away something from her cheek. "You have sandwich crumbs on your cheek."

"I didn't even run today, I was simply too busy to eat," Tonks said indignantly, snatching the napkin from his hand and wiping her mouth properly. She looked across the table at Remus, who wore an uncharacteristic scowl on his face. "Are you all right?" she asked. "Did your whiney pooch keep you up too late last night?"

"I'm fine and he didn't," Remus replied shortly.

Sirius sauntered through the kitchen door then, walking over to take a seat next to Remus. He smirked as Tonks asked Remus if he was sure he was all right. "Don't mind him," Sirius said, reaching across and stealing Tonks' mug of coffee, taking a large gulp. "Full moon's next week. He'll be a grumpy sod for the next few days."

Remus snatched Tonks' mug from Sirius before he drained it entirely and handed it back across the table to Tonks. She muttered a thanks, taking a drink while wondering what it was that had turned his mood. He had seemed his usual self when he'd left her building the night before. Well, that morning really, she reflected. She was still so exhausted that the last few days were running together as one big blur. She sat and finished her coffee as people began filtering in, preparing for the meeting.

She looked up when she heard a cheerful, "Tonks", from behind her. She turned to see Bill Weasley smiling at her as he closed the short distance between the door and where she sat. He placed his hands on the back of her chair and leaned his head down close to hers.

"Wotcher, Bill," Tonks said in amusement. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Not help, necessarily," Bill said with a shrug. "Talked with Charlie today. Wanted to fill him in on what was happening with Harry and news from the Order."

 _Bugger._ This conversation certainly did not promise to improve her mood. From the smug look on Bill's face, Tonks didn't think she would be thrilled with what he had to say. She obviously didn't mind anybody knowing that Charlie had been one of her best friends during her Hogwarts days, but she didn't want anybody to get the wrong idea, especially not Remus, who already seemed to be in a foul temper. "What did your adventurous brother have to say?" Tonks asked cautiously.

"Just asked about how you are. Said you were 'the one who got away'," Bill said with a smirk.

"Tell your daft brother to stop being so sentimental," Tonks said, shaking her head. "We're just friends."

"Just friends, eh?" Bill asked knowingly.

"Of course 'just friends' _,_ " Tonks said in irritation, turning to face Bill properly. "Now, can we please drop this? As lovely as your brother is, I'd much prefer a partner who's a bit more mature and lives in the same country."

Sirius snorted loudly at this. Tonks hoped Remus would catch what she was trying to say and understand that her relationship with Charlie was nothing more than friendly. One quick glimpse at him filled her with disappointment as she noticed that he had leaned back in his chair a bit, arms crossed at his chest and appeared to be no longer listening. Thankfully, the conversation came to an end as Dumbledore arrived and called the meeting to order.

Nobody had much to report since they had just met late the previous night, and there wasn't any news on the street about the Dementor attack. Dumbledore gave a quick run-down of the events of the previous day for any members who didn't know the full story, and Tonks shared what she had done with the letter to the Dursleys. He also asked for a show of hands of who would be willing to be part of the Advanced Guard that would escort Harry to Headquarters. Most everyone in the room raised their hands, Tonks included, of course. The meeting ended with tentative plans to meet the next day—if the Dursleys responded as quickly as they hoped—to begin planning the mission.

As soon as Dumbledore ended the meeting, Remus quickly pushed back from the table and left the kitchen. Tonks looked around to Sirius, who was in conversation with Kingsley. Rather than wait and ask Sirius about Remus, she decided to go find him instead. She got up from her seat and left the kitchen, ascending the stairs to the entry hall. She guessed he had gone up to his bedroom, and so began quickly climbing the stairs to the upper floors, hoping to catch up to him. Tonks reached the first landing and almost ran straight into Hermione.

"Is the meeting over?" the girl asked. "Can we come back downstairs?"

"We're finished for now. You should be all right to go downstairs." Tonks cringed as she heard a door slam above her. "Did Remus pass by you?" Hermione nodded. "Which door is his?"

"It's the door facing the stairs," Hermione said, watching as Tonks quickly started up the steps again. She reached the second landing, tripping on the top step and stumbling. She got her balance and strode to the door in front of her and gave it three loud knocks. Remus opened the door. By the surprised look on his face, Tonks guessed that he wasn't expecting her to follow up him upstairs.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Tonks asked without preamble. They both turned sharply when a door opened to the right. Ron and the twins looked curiously out into the hall. Tonks raised a hand and wandlessly slammed it shut and cast a Locking Charm. "You're obviously in a snit about something," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm not in a snit," he said. "I just wasn't aware that an adventurous young dragon keeper was pining away for you."

"Charlie isn't pining for me," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Nor I for him."

Remus gave a noncommittal grunt. "What about Kingsley, then?"

"What about Kingsley?" Tonks asked huffily, taken aback by his question. Did he honestly think she was involved with Kingsley? She caught site of the fringe across her forehead turning from pink to bright red as she became angry. "He's my friend. Would you appreciate it if I wondered about you shagging Sirius?"

"I don't call Sirius 'love' or sit in his lap," Remus said.

"I don't sit—" She stopped and glared at Remus for a moment before coming to a decision. "You know what, Professor?" She closed her eyes in concentration and morphed the rest of her hair fiery red. "I'm revoking your 'Nymphadora' privileges."

"What?"

"You heard me," Tonks said. "You may call me Tonks like the others."

"Why?"

"Because you're being a prat, that's why!" She turned and stomped off towards the stairs. "Tell Molly I'm skipping dinner tonight."

"Where are you going?"

"Home," she called over her shoulder. "I'm goin for a run." Tonks thundered down the two flights of steps down to the entrance hall, tripping on the last step and landing on her hands and knees. Hearing voices from the kitchen, she quickly hopped to her feet, wanting to leave before she could encounter anybody lingering downstairs after the meeting. She slammed the front door behind her, not particularly caring if Mrs. Black was wailing in her wake.

Less than five minutes later, Tonks was jogging through the streets near her flat, ignoring cross walks and dodging through rush hour traffic trying to make her way to a nearby park where she could really run. Once there, she picked up her pace and began to vent out her frustrations. She tried her best to let the sound of her breathing and pounding of her steps clear her mind. But no matter how much she increased her stride, she kept picturing the scowl on Remus' face when they were sitting at the table before the meeting. She truly felt she had been completely bloody obvious that she was attracted to him. Frustrated, Tonks took a deep breath and continued her pace, choosing to picture Remus' shy smile rather than the scowl he'd worn earlier.

Once the sun started to set, Tonks decided she should return to her flat for a shower and bed. She wanted to take Dumbledore's advice and get some rest before the next mission. After letting herself into her flat, she immediately heard a tapping sound. Turning toward her kitchen sink window, she saw Harry's snowy white owl on the ledge. She opened her window to let the owl in and untied the letter from her leg. The writing on the parchment caused her to roll her eyes.

 _Don't be too hard on Moony. S_

Tonks grabbed her quill and wrote _bugger off_ under his message and tied it back to Hedwig's leg. "Take this rubbish back to Sirius and tell him to give you a treat since I haven't got anything for you." The owl hooted once at Tonks and took off out the open window. She shook her head as and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Having finished her shower, Tonks pulled back her tie-dyed shower curtain to reach for her towel and let out a shriek as she caught sight of Hedwig perched on her bathroom sink. "Bloody bird, you really are a menace." She dried off and wrapped her towel around her before she untied the parchment. Written under the first two messages was simply _no_.

Tonks crumpled the parchment into a ball and tossed into the rubbish bin next to her sink. "I'm sending you back to Sirius empty handed and then I'm going to bed," she told Hedwig. "Feel free to give him a good peck for me the way you did for Harry." The owl turned from Tonks and took off from the sink. Tonks followed her out of the bathroom and slammed the window closed after she'd flown through. She towel-dried her still red hair and pulled on a t-shirt before setting her alarm for the next morning. She flopped face-down on her bed, pulled the duvet over her body and covered her head with her pillow, quickly letting sleep take over her body. Drifting off, Tonks hazily thought that if the next day were as mad as the last two, she would have to end the week with a bottle of wine.

* * *

A/N: Alas, it's not always smooth sailing. Thank you so much to my lovely beta **Kerichi** , whose advice with this chapter was invaluable! I'm so happy to see people reading this story, feel free to leave a review after you've read!


	10. Chapter 10

Tonks woke the following morning feeling at least moderately refreshed after the madness of the previous days; she'd reserve further judgement of how she was feeling until after she'd had coffee. She switched on her coffee maker and went to wash her face and brush her teeth while it brewed. As Tonks rummaged through her clothes, she also thought she should find some time to work on her laundry. Maybe her mum could help her catch up once they got Harry where he needed to be. Tonks settled on a pair of black trousers she rarely wore, usually favoring blue jeans, and cast a Cleansing Charm on rumpled concert t-shirt. Not wanting to endure the day grumpy and hungry again, she rifled through her cupboards as she sipped her coffee, looking for something that was edible. Tonks sighed as she realized she should put a stop to pick up some groceries on her to-do list. She settled for putting an egg to boil, hoping it hadn't been sitting in her fridge—another gift from her father— for too long. She threw on her cleanest set of navy blue Auror robes over her clothes and shoved her feet into her boots. As she finished tying her laces there was a loud knock at her door.

"Who is it?" Tonks called.

"Open up, lass."

She recognized Mad-Eye's gruff voice and opened the door to find him with his wand out as if he had been prodding her door handle. "Isn't it a bit early to be making me angry? I haven't even had a second coffee yet."

"I was checking to see if you followed my instructions," he grumbled.

"It's only been a few days since you told me to rework my wards," Tonks said with a huff. "I've been a bit busy."

"You didn't even bother with a security question," he said accusingly.

"I knew it was you."

A door across the hall opened. The nosy witch who'd snooped out her door when Remus had stopped by stuck her head out to peer into the hall. "Mind your business," Mad-Eye growled at her before pushing his way past Tonks into her flat.

"You're certainly in a charming mood this morning," she said as she closed the door. She grabbed her coffee mug from the counter and downed the rest. "The kettle's empty if you want tea." Tonks knew better than to offer Mad-Eye a cup of coffee. Not only did he prefer tea to coffee, but his habit toward paranoia wouldn't allow even Tonks to prepare a drink for him. She refilled her coffee while Mad-Eye drew a tea bag from the pocket of his robes and went about boiling water. As Tonks sipped her coffee, Mad-Eye reached back into a pocket of his robes and pulled out a small paper sack and held it out. She took the sack and opened it to find a croissant. "Thanks, love," she said brightly. "Thought I was going to have to survive the day on a single egg."

"You left in a hurry yesterday," Mad-Eye said as he poured water from the kettle into his mug. He looked up expectantly.

Tonks gave a small shrug as she rested her hip against the counter. She tore off a piece of croissant and popped it in her mouth. "I wanted to get home for a run," she said, earning her a grunt from Mad-Eye. He narrowed his non-magical eye at her for a few moments before she broke the silence. "Have you got something to say?"

Mad-Eye took a breath as though getting ready to speak. Apparently deciding against making his opinion known, he closed his mouth and remained silent for a few more beats before answering, "Not just yet."

"Good," she said. Tonks was sure Mad-Eye was thinking of asking her about Remus. He had never hesitated to say anything on his mind before, but this was uncharted territory for them. She had been single for almost the entire time she had known Mad-Eye; therefore, he'd never needed to share his opinion on anyone in her life. She took another bite of her croissant and finished the rest of her coffee. "I'm guessing you didn't stop by just to bring me breakfast."

"Aye." Even though he had prepared his own tea, he took a suspicious sniff before taking a drink. She shook her head a bit at his action before reminding herself that if she'd spent the better part of a year locked in a trunk she'd likely sniff everything that came close to her lips as well. "You left yesterday before I could tell you to contact me first if you get a response from Dursley. I'll be working with Albus today, so just send your Patronus when you hear word."

"All right, boss," she replied around the last bit of croissant she'd stuffed in her mouth. "I'd better get going. Especially if I'm going to have to sneak out early."

Mad-Eye drained his tea and placed his empty mug in the sink. "Fix your wards, lass. I'm going to keep checking, mind."

"Even if I change them, you'll likely be able to break them since you taught me most of the protective enchantments I know." Mad-Eye gave another grunt in response. Tonks picked up her wand and slipped it into a pocket inside her robes as she moved towards the door. "The post is set to arrive before noon, so hopefully we'll have a response early in the day." They said their goodbyes, Mad-Eye Disapparating while Tonks walked down the stairs to leave her building for the short walk to the Ministry.

Tonks arrived at her desk a short time later, still early enough that the Auror office was nearly empty. She began sifting through her in-box that had been neglected over the past few days and caught sight of an inter-department memo stamped "Urgent" across the top. She scanned through the memo quickly. _Bugger_. Starting the following week, Scrimgeour was going to conduct individual interviews of the Auror department as ordered by the Minister. She peeked over the wall of her cubicle to look at Kingsley's door. She noticed that the door was ajar and stood from her desk to cross the room, the memo crushed under her clenched fingers.

Tonks gave a swift knock once she reached Kingsley's door, and pushed it open, relieved to see him sitting alone in his office. "Have you got a minute?" Kingsley motioned her in. Tonks turned to close the door and pulled her wand to cast a Silencing Charm. "Did you see this load of tosh?" she asked, tossing the memo on the desk.

"I did." Kingsley picked up the memo and gave it a look over. "Looks like Fudge's paranoia is going to start rivaling Mad-Eye's."

Tonks snorted. "Merlin help us."

"We're heading out on patrol today," Kingsley said as he checked his watch. "It's still pretty early yet. We'll leave after I meet with Scrimgeour."

"Are you to report back on whether or not I'm in league with Sirius Black?"

Kingsley chuckled. "Something like that. I get the impression that they want to know how close you still are with Mad-Eye."

"Well, if anybody thinks I'm going to chuck him over just to make Fudge feel better, they should think again." Tonks crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'd never ask you to chuck over the so-called love of your life," Kingsley said with a smile. "I'll come get you when I'm ready to leave."

Tonks left his office and went back to sorting through her paperwork until it was time to leave. Two hours and another cup of coffee later, Kingsley and Tonks headed out for their patrol. As they strolled through Diagon Alley, Tonks surreptitiously checked the response card in her pocket every few minutes once the time hit noon. Just as they were headed down the street to Knockturn Alley, Tonks pulled the card out and noticed with a start that she had received a reply; there was a small check mark indicating that one of the Dursleys had accepted the invitation. She put her hand on Kingsley's arm to stop him and handed him the card. Tonks pulled her wand from the inside pocket of her robes, conjured her Patronus and sent a message to Mad-Eye.

"We'll have to finish our patrol before we head off to Headquarters," Kingsley said quietly. "Let's head down Knockturn Alley, then we'll make our way back."

Tonks nodded and followed as Kingsley continued walking toward the shabbier buildings of Knockturn Alley. They patrolled for a while without incident, until they were forced to break up a heated argument between two angry wizards—both of whom reeked of stale drink—who were holding each other at wand-point. As they were separating the angry men and sending them on their way, Tonks saw Lucius Malfoy striding down the street in their direction. She nudged Kingsley, nodding toward Lucius, who entered the Poison Quill.

"I'd love to know exactly what's going on in there," Tonks murmured. "I mean, I know they're recruiting. But there's something more to it." She turned to face Kingsley. "Remus found residual magic in the back hallway, but didn't have time to search any further." Tonks thought for a moment, deciding now was a good chance to follow-up. "Let's check it out."

"We're on patrol, and we have no cause to enter and search anything."

Kingsley was right; they had no cause to search and no solid reason to enter the pub in the middle of their work day. "Let's bring in Dung, then." She knew Mundungus would certainly not look out of place in the shabby pub; she'd detained him there before.

"Unfortunately, Albus is keep Dung occupied for the time being," Kingsley said, shaking his head.

Tonks stood in thought again. Everyone else from the Order was at work for the day and she didn't think she should call Mad-Eye away from whatever he was doing with Dumbledore. "What about Remus?"

Kingsley eyed her thoughtfully. "What would we have him do?"

"He and I can pretend to be meeting up for a quick chat." Tonks pulled Kingsley into the alley next to the building. "You keep the barman occupied asking him about the break—"

"We've already interviewed him about the break-ins in Knockturn Alley," he interrupted in a low voice.

"And? Tell him you're following up." Tonks conjured her Patronus. She murmured, "Meet immediately—where we departed from our favorite pub" and sent the message on its way. She thought Remus was likely to be at Headquarters, but wanted to keep her message cryptic just in case. Tonks pulled Kingsley in front of her, blocking her completely from view, closed her eyes in concentration and morphed into her old lady disguise. She removed her badge, placing it in a pocket, and transfigured her Auror robes into simple robes in deep purple. "Tell Remus I'm his old Auntie Dora today and that I'm sitting in the same spot as before. If he's busy and can't come, I'll just leave after a bit." Before Kingsley could argue, Tonks turned the corner, opened the door, and stepped into the pub.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" the barman asked gruffly.

"Oh no, dear," Tonks answered, waving her hand airily. "I'm meeting my nephew. I'll just find myself a seat." She made her way to the back of the pub and slid into the far booth, choosing the bench facing the door.

Tonks had only been waiting a few minutes when Remus entered the pub and walked back to where she sat. He slid into the booth next to her, avoiding her gaze. "Good afternoon, my dear auntie," he said coolly. "Your companion said you were in need of assistance today."

Tonks glared at Remus. "My _colleague_ ," she whispered, "will be in shortly to distract the barman. Being the expert in defense against the Dark Arts, I thought you could check out that hallway again."

Remus turned his head slightly towards Tonks. "I must confess I prefer your previous disguise to this one."

Tonks gave a small smile at the thought of the pretend snog they'd had the last time they sat in the booth. "Tragically, we don't have time for Auntie Dora to sit on your lap," Tonks replied, reaching to pat Remus' cheek. "Now," Tonks started in a business-like tone. "We watched Malfoy walk in, but he's nowhere in sight, which leaves me to guess he's behind whatever that wall is hiding." She turned her head as the door opened and watched Kingsley walk to the bar to engage the barman in conversation. "Here's your chance."

"Very well," he replied with a sigh. He rose from the booth and walked to the hallway, where Tonks saw him disappear as this Disillusionment Charm took effect. After about five minutes, Tonks heard Kingsley loudly say goodbye to the barman. A few moments later, Remus walked back over to the booth and held out his hand. "Let's go, dear auntie."

Tonks took Remus' hand and let him help her from the booth. They exited the pub and rounded the corner to the alley. Kingsley was leaning against the building waiting for them. Tonks stood behind him, again letting him shield her from view and morphed her features and Transfigured her clothing, attaching her badge once more to the front of her robes.

"Well?" Kingsley asked, casting what Tonks assumed to be a _Muffliato_ spell around them.

"There's definitely a door," Remus answered. "Not as heavily warded as it should be. I believe I could get it open if I had a bit more time."

"I'd love to know what they are up to," Tonks said. "They can't just be recruiting if you ask me."

Remus nodded. "Mad-Eye wanted me to pass on that you two should come to Headquarters as soon as you can break away from work." He suddenly turned and Disapparated.

Kingsley looked taken aback at Remus' quick exit. "That was unlike Remus," he said with a frown. He gave a small shrug as he peered at his watch. "Let's finish up. Then we can stop by the office and write a quick report that we stopped in the Quill for follow up."

They turned out of the alley, where Tonks stopped short of running straight into Lucius as he exited the pub. He looked down at Tonks, a grin spread across his face that belied the malice in his stare. "Well, well. If it isn't Andromeda's little freak."

"Hello, Uncle Lucius. Out for a stroll, are we?"

"Indeed," he replied coldly. "Look at you." His appraising eyes swept over her with contempt, finally raising up to meet hers, holding her gaze. "All grown up, protecting the world from Dark Wizards."

Refusing to let him intimidate her, Tonks maintained eye contact. "Some of us have to work for a living," she said sweetly. "We don't all have a family fortune to fall back on. Come along, Kingsley," she turned to her partner, who was watching the exchange with a bemused expression on his face. "Apparently, we have Dard Wizards to catch."

She took one last look into Lucius' glaring face before she and Kingsley set off down the street to finish their work. "Lovely man, your uncle," Kingsley mused once they were out of earshot.

Tonks chuckled. "Thank Merlin we're only related by marriage."

Two hours later, Tonks and Kingsley walked through the front door to Headquarters and down the entry hall, Kingsley grabbing ahold of Tonks' elbow as she tripped on the rug. As they walked past the stairs, Tonks noticed that the Weasley kids and Hermione were sitting half-way up the steps leading to the upper floors. She stopped to say hello, letting Kingsley go ahead down the steps into the kitchen. "Wotcher," she said, using a Sonorous Whisper only they would hear. "Are you lot trying to spy on the meeting?"

"We want to know what's going on with Harry," Hermione replied in the same manner, clever girl. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry about Harry," Tonks whispered with a smile. "He'll likely be here soon."

"Will you tell us what's going on after the meeting?" George asked.

"You two aren't really in a position to ask for favors now, are you?" she retorted, looking between Fred and George.

"That doesn't mean we won't try," Fred replied with a smirk. "If you won't tell us what's going on in the meeting, why don't you tell us why you had a row with Professor Lupin yesterday."

Tonks raised her eyebrows at the twins. "I'd much sooner tell you what's going on in the meeting today than tell you that."

"He's been in a foul temper all day," George said.

"Knickers in a twist and everything," Fred said with a wink.

Tonks rolled her eyes, realizing she should have cast a Silencing Charm along with her Locking Charm when she slammed the boys' door shut the previous day. "Stop being nosy," she said, heading for the stairs down to the kitchen. She was quite keen to head to the kitchen and see Remus again, now that she'd heard his bad mood wasn't just being directed at her. Her run the previous day had helped a bit, but she was still feeling unsettled after their row. After his departure from their impromptu mission that day, Tonks wanted to see for herself how Remus was acting.

She pushed the door open and stopped in her tracks. "Well," she said. Her eyes moved over the table with a curious expression. "Somebody's been busy." The table was covered in platters of sandwiches, plates heaped high with at least four different kinds of biscuits, and bowls of crisps. She looked over to see Molly standing at the oven, taking baking sheets full of even more biscuits from the racks.

"Molly's been keeping herself occupied today," Remus said quietly from his spot at the table next to Sirius. His eyes flicked quickly up to Tonks' hair—which she had pointedly worn black for the day—and back down to meet her eyes. She met and held his gaze for a few moments.

"I can see," Tonks said. She turned from the table to address Molly. "Did you think you were feeding a small army this evening?"

"Just trying to keep busy, dear," Molly replied. "Here." She turned from the oven and placed a plate of biscuits in Tonks' hands. "Put these on the table with the others."

"You're a brave woman, trusting me with a plate of food." She turned to take the plate to the table and ran into a chair someone had left pushed away from the table. Biscuits—ginger by the look of them—slid off the plate and scattered on the floor. Tonks caught her balance, sighed and drew her wand to Summon the dropped treats back to the plate. She handed the plate to Arthur, who was sitting at the table with Kingsley. "Set this aside for Fred and George," she said with a wink. Arthur answered with a broad smile.

Molly placed another baking sheet in the oven. "Tonks, would you please call the children for tea?"

"This is afternoon tea?" Tonks looked incredulously at the table covered in plates of food. "I thought you were serving early dinner."

"I thought we could have a hearty tea and then have a late supper once we need a break later."

"Looks to me like an excuse for you to prepare more food," Tonks said over her shoulder as she left the kitchen. She walked up the stairs to where the kids were still sitting on the steps. "Your mother has granted you access to the kitchen for now so you can eat." Tonks heard footsteps from the stairs behind her and turned to see Sirius walking towards her. "Did you think I needed help fetching this lot?"

"Your mother is serving tea and enough biscuits to feed all of Hogwarts," Sirius said to the kids. He jerked his head in the direction of the kitchen. "Off with you." The kids all filed past, watching them speculatively. "Come on," he said, pulling Tonks by the elbow. "Have a chat with me."

"I thought I told you to bugger off," Tonks hissed at him as he dragged her through a door she'd barely noticed before. He pulled her into a room that appeared to be a formal dining room, with a large table and two grand light fixtures suspended from the ceiling. Distracted from her annoyance, she asked, "Why don't we eat in here rather than the kitchen? This room is huge."

"It's only been half decontaminated." He glanced around. "It needs a bit more work before it's ready to be used."

"Right. Did you need something? I'd like to go eat, if you don't mind." Tonks crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Sirius.

"You and your bloody food," he mumbled. "How do you eat so much and stay so small?"

"First of all, I run," she answered, arms still crossed defensively. "Second, I think it has something to do with my morphing. Madame Pompfrey had a theory about my cells always changing and burning energy. Not that it matters," she said in exasperation. "What do you want?"

"Are you going to cut Moony some slack?"

"Why should I? He's acting like a prat." Tonks said. "I don't answer to him about my friends, and it was out of line for him to wonder whether I'm shagging Kingsley."

"I don't deny that he was a bit out of line," Sirius said, raising his hands in surrender. "But can't you see this from his point of view?" Tonks gave him a quizzical look, causing Sirius to roll his eyes at her. "A young and handsome dragon keeper has been fortunate enough to possibly see you naked," he said, looking at her with eyebrows raised as if what he was saying was obvious. He heaved an exasperated sigh before continuing. "He doesn't feel like he can compete with that."

Tonks gave a huff of laughter despite her attempt to contain it. "Charlie has not seen me starkers." She sighed heavily, uncrossing her arms to place her hands on her hips. "We're just friends. Barely that anymore since he lives about a thousand miles away. And I'm not—nor have I ever been—shagging Kingsley."

"You called him 'love'," Sirius said evenly.

Tonks looked at him, her brows furrowed in confusion. "And? I call Mad-Eye 'love' all the time. I certainly hope Remus doesn't think I'm shagging him too."

"Merlin's bollocks, that's an image I never needed," Sirius said with a shudder. Tonks shook her head and tried to fight the grin that threatened. "Just give him a break, would you?" he asked pleadingly.

"Why are you being so meddlesome?"

"I'm trying to keep myself busy rather than go mad stuck in this house worrying about Harry," he said with a shrug. "Molly's coping by preparing enough food to feed the entire Wizarding world, and I'm coping by trying to save my mate from being his own worst enemy. And," he started tentatively, rubbing the heels of his hands over his eyes, "maybe after twelve years of rotting in a cell I want to see something good for a change."

Tonks thought that was hard to argue with. She looked more closely at her cousin's pensive face. With the stress of the previous few days subduing his usual joking manner, Tonks could see the toll on his face that years of imprisonment had taken. His skin was even more pale than usual, and his eyes had shadows beneath them.

"I'll think about it," Tonks muttered. She turned to leave the dining room, saying over her shoulder, "Because I think he's a decent bloke, not because of your interfering." She stalked off toward the kitchen.

She sat at the crowded table and ate, talking to Ginny and Hermione, sneaking looks at Remus as he sat and brooded at a cup of tea. Tonks watched him covertly, noticing that he didn't eat much of his sandwich, but ate at least five biscuits—choosing only the varieties that contained chocolate, ignoring the ginger and oatmeal. She smiled to herself, despite still being annoyed with him. She thought he looked quite adorable pouting over their row. He set down his tea and crossed his arms at his chest, one hand free to continue eating his biscuit. His handsome face was set in a slight scowl. It made her wonder what he must have looked like as a boy, pouting over some childhood slight. Tonks really didn't know much about his past. She wasn't sure when he'd been bitten or whether his parents were still living. She knew he had three good friends during his Hogwarts days, but little more than that. These were all things she realized she'd like to learn if they could get back to speaking freely to one another.

Molly directing the kids to clean up jolted Tonks from her thoughts. She grabbed two half-empty goblets of pumpkin juice that looked to be left-over from lunch and stood. She turned to take them to the counter, and ran directly into Remus, splashing the remainder of the contents of the goblets down her front. Tonks froze, locking eyes with Remus before a small smile turned up the corners of her lips. "At least it's me this time covered in juice, not you."

"Shall I help dry you off, _Tonks_?" he asked pointedly, the hint of a smile on his lips.

"I think I'll manage all right on my own, Professor." She turned from Remus with a frown. Although she had been the one to demand that he call her 'Tonks', she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed to hear him say it. She had actually—not that she would admit it to anybody—grown to like hearing him call her 'Nymphadora' with his hoarse voice; it sounded down right sensual. Tonks sighed and walked over to the girls to ask if one of them had a t-shirt she could borrow; even if she used a Drying Charm on her current shirt, it would still be sticky and smelling like juice for the rest of the night. She followed Ginny upstairs to their room, took the Chudley Cannons t-shirt she offered, and went to the loo to change. A few minutes later, she reentered the kitchen, where Molly promptly took her soiled t-shirt and promised to launder it for her.

The table had been cleared and readied for the meeting by the kids, who were now grudgingly leaving the kitchen. Once the meeting got underway, Tonks realized it was going to be more of a brainstorming session for the next day when the detailed planning would begin. She mostly listened, giving her opinion when asked. Although her attention was to the task at hand, she was also aware that she and Remus interacted far less than they usually did when around one another. Tonks sagged in relief when the group voted to eat dinner and start again the following day. She glumly decided to skip dinner at Headquarters, opting instead to make a much-needed stop at the corner shop before retiring for bed.

Tonks purchased a few essentials—eggs, milk, bread, and a cup of tea to-go. She had barely stepped into her flat before she dropped her tea and groceries to the floor and drew her wand at the person sitting in her chair. Tonks lowered her wand and glared at the wizard—dressed in head to toe black—seated casually in her sitting area with a copy of the _Quibbler_ in his hands.

"You owe me a cup of tea and some eggs if they're broken," Tonks told him.

Severus Snape lowered the magazine slightly and gazed at her with an impassive expression. "I wouldn't say that _I_ owe you anything."

"Mad-Eye put you up to this, did he?" Tonks asked as she used her wand to siphon the tea off her floor.

"Your esteemed mentor wants you to learn a lesson in following his instructions," Severus said, closing the copy of the _Quibbler_ and setting it on his lap. "And I'm loath to disagree with him in this instance. It took me less than a minute to enter your flat."

"I'll tell you the same thing I told him," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'll work on it as soon as I have some time. Now." Tonks reached down and picked up her grocery sack and examined its contents. "Are you here for a reason or just to prove a point?"

"I obtained a copy of the guest list for our upcoming mission. It contains a name I thought you would find interesting." Snape reached inside his robes and pulled out a sheet of parchment.

Tonks placed her groceries on her coffee table and snatched the parchment out of his hands. She sat on her couch, scanning the list while Snape turned his attention back to the _Quibbler._ She reached the name William Murphy and looked up. "Well, it looks as though I'm going to have a chat with my friend from the MLE office at this fancy party."

"Indeed," Snape said, who had resmued perusing his magazine.

Tonks rolled her eyes again. His indifference to conversation was certainly going to make their mission to Malfoy Manor interesting. "I didn't take you for a _Quibbler_ reader."

"The editor is the father of one of my students," he said as he closed the magazine again and placed it on the coffee table. "She feels the need to supply me with a monthly copy." Snape fixed his gaze on Tonks. She felt transported to her days in the Potions classroom as his intimidating stare bored into her. "I spoke with Lucius Malfoy today."

"Did you?" Tonks asked with a smile. "And what did my dear uncle have to say?"

"Owing to his temper, he was amusingly short for words. Lucius did manage," he added with a sneer, "to voice his displeasure that you seemed immune to his intimidation tactics."

"I wouldn't be very good at my job if I let every over-inflated git I come across reduce me to floods, now would I?"

Snape held her gaze for a moment before he stood, edged around her coffee table and moved towards the door. "Now that you have been properly chastised," he said dryly, "I'll take my leave."

"Will you be helping fly Harry to Headquarters Sunday?" Tonks asked.

Snape paused in the doorway. "If I turned up on Potter's doorstep, it would likely result in him receiving yet another warning from the Ministry about the use of underage magic."

"Not his favorite professor, then?" Tonks asked with a smile.

Snape gave her a smirk. "I'm no one's favorite professor."

Tonks spent the rest of her evening collecting laundry scattered around her flat while listening to a Leonard Cohen disc, absorbing the melancholy of some of the songs. Her time spent at Headquarters that day included very little contact with Remus. Luckily, she had been slightly distracted from her lack of Remus by the madness of planning the mission to Privet Drive. She fell asleep thinking that at least she would have the excuse of mission planning to keep her at Headquarters over the weekend.

After a long run and a shower, Tonks spent nearly the entire day Saturday—and late into the evening—in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Mission planning ended up being a frenzied affair of developing a flight route, reading weather reports, and task assignment interspersed with Molly yelling at the twins and confiscating their Extendable Ears, Tonks arguing with Mad-Eye about the likelihood of Death Eaters being present in the Dursleys' garden, and Sirius becoming increasingly surly due to his being left behind for the mission. Tonks certainly didn't complain when Molly broke out the wine to serve with the roast and potatoes for dinner Saturday night.

Once Mad-Eye began pondering the need to change their route again for the return trip—just in case the route they'd decided on was too easy to track—Tonks decided it was time to leave before she cast a Silencing Charm at him. She bid goodnight to the rest of the Order Members still present and rose from the table with a stretch.

"I'll walk you out," Remus said. "I'm relieving Dung at Privet Drive in a bit."

"Is that where old Dung has been the last few days?" Tonks asked.

"Albus has had him guarding Harry almost non-stop since Wednesday," Sirius said, eyeing Remus with poorly concealed glee. "He gets to leave for a bit of sleep here and there."

"Serves him right," Tonks grumbled. "I still don't quite understand why he's in the Order."

"He's loyal to Dumbledore," Remus replied as he held the kitchen door open for Tonks. "And he serves a purpose. I'm sure you know that Dung has contacts that can provide valuable information."

Tonks nodded her head in agreement as Remus guided her quietly up the stairs and through the entry hall to the front door. Much to Tonks' delight, Remus' hand rested on her lower back as usual. Once they had stepped off the stoop to the sidewalk, Remus broke the silence.

"Your hair hasn't been its usual color the last couple of days," he commented hesitantly.

"Very observant, Professor." Tonks smiled a bit at his comment. She had worn her hair black the previous day and deep purple today as a means of pouting a bit; she had wondered that morning if he would take notice. They turned from the street into the alley, stopping after a few paces.

"Would it be out of line to put in a request for pink?" Remus asked.

"Out of line?" Tonks asked, looking up with a puzzled expression.

Remus stared down at his boots and shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers. Tonks thought he looked adorably awkward; like a fifth year asking a girl for a date to Hogsmeade. "I recall what you said about men asking you to alter your appearance for them."

 _Bugger_. Tonks knew her comment from a few weeks ago would come up eventually. She wanted Remus to know that she wasn't bothered in the slightest that he asked to see her hair pink. In her mind, she likened it to him asking her to wear sexy knickers—a promising thought, indeed. Now, if Remus were to ask her to fill out those knickers differently, that would bother her. But, Tonks was almost certain that Remus was not the type of man to ask her to alter her appearance in that way. Looking at him standing close to her, unsure of himself and his request for pink hair, his hair falling across his forehead in the manner that she loved, Tonks realized that she fancied the pants off Remus Lupin. She knew she had been intrigued by—and attracted to—him immediately upon meeting him. But, the last few days of uncertainty between them had made her feelings clear and she couldn't help but hope that he felt the same.

Tonks simply smiled at him in response to his statement, reaching her hand up to sweep his hair across his forehead. "You can request all you like, Professor." Remus met her eyes and gave her his shy smile.

"But will my request be granted?"

"Only time will tell, I'm afraid." Tonks stepped back, holding his gaze. "I'll see you tomorrow." She heard a slight chuckle from Remus before she turned on the spot, landing moments later at her front door. Tonks was feeling drained after the long week and decided to ready herself for bed. She drifted to sleep, happier now that she and Remus had broken their tension a bit and pondering over when she should give in and morph her hair pink again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Real life and all...I hope to never make you all wait two weeks again for a chapter:). I hope people are enjoying the story. If you are, please say so with a review. It would make my day.

As always thanks to **Kerichi** for her time and reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Tonks sat in a chair in the Dursleys's ridiculously clean kitchen with her arms crossed over her chest. As grumpy as it had made her when Remus had called her 'Tonks' two days previous, she was feeling much grumpier now that he had just introduced her as 'Nymphadora' to Harry. She felt like he'd given an open invitation for others to try calling her by her given name. Hadn't he said he would prefer to be the only one? _Bugger men._ Tonks stood and followed Harry to help him pack. After breaking the plate and chastising Remus, she decided she wanted to escape the kitchen for a while. She chattered away to Harry—who was obviously in just as grumpy a mood as Tonks—while looking at her reflection in the mirror. She frowned at the sight of her purple hair and thought about changing it to pink just to see if Remus would take notice. Tonks gave a decisive nod of her head and closed her eyes in concentration to morph her hair pink, smiling at the finished results. Her mood lightened enough to explain her morphing abilities to Harry and make a joke as they finished packing.

Tonks felt a small thrill run through her body as she caught Remus' gaze as she and Harry reentered the kitchen and his eyes locked with hers. "Excellent," he said with his shy smile as his eyes flicked up to her now-pink hair. No matter how hard she fought, she couldn't keep the slight blush from creeping across her cheeks.

After what felt like the longest broom flight of her life, Tonks was happy to land in the square across from Headquarters. She crouched down the detach Harry's trunk from the harness and looked over as Remus crouched next to her to help. "Lovely shade you've chosen for your hair," he said casually. "May I help you with this?"

"Thank you, Professor," Tonks replied with a grin.

"May I inquire as to my revoked privileges?"

Tonks stood and reached down for one handle of the trunk, Remus reaching for the other. Although thrilled with his compliment, she wasn't quite ready to let him completely off the hook by allowing him continue on with 'Nymphadora' just yet. "I'm afraid I must deny your privileges a bit longer." They lifted the trunk to carry it across the road.

"Really?" he asked mildly. "Is there a reason?"

"Of course there is," Tonks replied. "But, you'll have to figure it out for yourself." Tonks gave him a wink as they stopped at the bottom of the steps leading to the front door of Headquarters.

Remus set down his side of the trunk. "I believe you're overestimating my abilities," he whispered as he stepped forward and tapped his wand to the front door. Remus stepped back to pick up his end of the trunk and let Harry and the rest of the Order members file into the entry hall.

Tonks waited until everyone had entered Headquarters before reaching her free hand up to brush the hair off Remus' forehead. "You're a brilliant wizard," she said quietly. "It shouldn't take you too long to figure out why, after you requested to be the only one to call me 'Nymphadora', I'm still holding your privileges revoked."

After the briefest Order meeting to date—after which Tonks was tripped up once more by the damned troll's leg—and one of the most uncomfortable meals she had ever endured, Tonks found herself sitting across from Sirius as he scowled into his wine goblet. The kids had finally been shooed upstairs, leaving just Tonks, Sirius, and Remus in the kitchen. She smiled as Remus sat next to her and reached down to pull her feet into his lap. "Trying to earn back your privileges, Professor?"

Remus began untying the laces of her boots. "Perhaps."

"Are you planning on rubbing my feet?" It was not lost on her that he was essentially undressing a part of her body. She couldn't help but stare as his long fingers worked the laces of her boots. Tonks laughed shakily as Remus continued to loosen her laces. "I'll warn you that my feet have been stuck inside my boots since this morning."

"I shared a dormitory for seven years with fellow teenaged boys," Remus said as he pulled a boot off Tonks' foot. "Your feet are unlikely to offend me." He pulled off the second boot and dropped them both to the floor and smiled at Tonks' feet resting on his lap. "Especially since you're wearing rainbow colored socks."

"Would you expect anything different?"

His hands moved almost reverently over the tops of her feet. "Not at all." He looked up, locking eyes with Tonks. "You definitely bring color to the world."

She kept her eyes on Remus' as she smiled and fought the blush threatening across her cheeks for the second time that evening. Remembering that Sirius was still sitting across the table from them—for once, seemingly oblivious to their exchange— she successfully fought the urge to lean forward to snog him senseless. "Well, go on then," Tonks said, nudging one of Remus' hands with her foot. "Now that you've undressed them, you've a job to do."

Tonks glanced at Sirius across the table as she felt Remus' fingers go to work on her tired feet. Normally, Sirius would have been delighted to see the two of them interacting in this manner; obviously, the tedium of being stuck at Headquarters was getting to him. The row he'd had with Molly seemed to have pushed him further into his gloomy mood. She looked to Remus and saw that he was watching Sirius intently, his mouth set in a frown.

"All right, Padfoot?" Remus asked.

Sirius picked up his goblet and took a drink of his wine. "Bloody fantastic. Just need to find out where to turn in my resignation as Harry's godfather."

"Nobody wants you to do that," Remus replied as he continued to massage Tonks' feet.

Sirius gave a huff of disbelief. "Molly does."

"She's just trying to protect Harry," Remus said, his voice maintaining its usual calm manner. "We all are."

Tonks sat quietly for a moment, reveling in the way that Remus' hands were caressing her, his thumbs massaging in circles around her weary feet. She refocused her thoughts and remembered back to how distraught Molly was the night of the Dementor attack and what she'd said then and tonight about Harry being as good as a son to her. "It's obvious you care for Harry, but you should also understand Molly's perspective."

"What's Molly's perspective, then?" Sirius sat back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest. "Other than finding me to be a bad influence and not fit to care for Harry."

"She's helped care for him and worried over him for years," Tonks said, choosing her words cautiously. She knew Sirius cared very much for Harry, but she'd known Molly for a long time and had seen how protective she was over her children. "Now the cool uncle-type comes along, and I reckon she feels threatened."

"What?" Sirius asked. He had a look of absolute confusion on his face.

Tonks glanced to Remus, who gave her a nod of encouragement. "She all but tried to adopt me when Charlie and I were friends in school. And I come from a lovely home and have two wonderful parents. Imagine Molly, as you know her, meeting Harry and not taking him in as one of her own. She'd take in a stray cat that was fed scraps and forced to sleep in a cupboard, much less a child."

"Her extreme mothering aside, she still finds me to be a bad influence," Sirius said sulkily.

Tonks rolled her eyes and sighed. "Even if she does think you're a bad influence, I think it's more that she finds you competition."

"She's right, Padfoot," Remus interjected.

"Competition for what? What've I got to offer Harry?" Sirius asked. A bewildered expression still present on his face. "I'm just a fugitive with a run-down old wreck of a house."

"Harry trusts you," Remus said. "He listens to you. Especially after tonight when you were willing to tell him some of what's going on."

"He deserves to know," Sirius grumbled. "He doesn't deserve to be treated like a child. Not by Molly or anyone else."

Tonks yawned and stretched. "Just try and understand that you both care for him, even if you don't totally agree on things." Sirius merely grunted in reply, returning to staring moodily into his goblet.

"Time for bed." Remus stopped massaging Tonks' feet and reached down for her boots. "You're tired."

"I blame Mad-Eye," Tonks said with a smile. "I think he would have flown half the bloody night if we'd let him." She reluctantly removed her feet from Remus' lap and took her boots from his hands. As she pulled on them on and tied the laces, Tonks looked over at Sirius. His arms were still crossed at his chest and he wore a scowl on his face. "No more pouting, cousin. Your face will freeze like that."

Sirius' face relaxed into a small smile. "You sound like your mother."

"Good," Tonks said as she stood. "Maybe you'll listen to me if I sound more like Mum."

"I'll walk you out," Remus said as he held the kitchen door opened. He followed Tonks as she made her way through the house and out to the sidewalk. "I've given what you said some thought, and I think I know why you are continuing to hold my privileges hostage."

"Do tell, Professor," Tonks replied sweetly. They rounded the corner into the alley and turned to face one another.

"I introduced you as 'Nymphadora' to Harry. In front of most of the Order."

Tonks smiled up at Remus and placed her hands on her hips. "And?"

"I'd said before that I preferred it to just be me calling you by your name." Remus took a step towards Tonks. "Which is, of course, what I still prefer."

"Then why'd you invite everyone in the room to do call me by the dreaded thing?" Tonks took a step back, bumping into the brick wall of the building behind her.

"First of all, your name is lovely," Remus said as he took another step closer to Tonks. He placed a hand on the wall above her shoulder, leaning in towards her body. "Second, my manners dictate that I introduce people by their names. It certainly wasn't an invitation."

"See?" Tonks felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart quickened at the thought that Remus might actually kiss her. "I didn't overestimate your abilities."

Remus placed his other hand at Tonks' jaw, his long fingers trailing lightly until they rested under her chin, tipping it up towards him. "May I now have my privileges back?"

"That all depends, Professor," Tonks said breathlessly, feeling almost light-headed in anticipation. She felt caught between the conflicting emotions of not wanting the moment to end, versus wanting to grab the front of Remus' robes to pull his lips to hers.

Remus' eyes were locked on hers as he lowered his head so that their mouths were only inches apart. "On what?" he asked, his hoarse voice sending a shiver down her spine.

"If others now decide to take the liberty," she said, thankful that the wall was behind her to hold her steady.

"I'll see to it they don't." Remus brushed his lips against hers tentatively and pulled back slightly as if asking for permission to kiss her fully, keeping his eyes open with his gaze focused on Tonks. She closed her eyes in answer to his silent question and felt the hand under her chin guide her closer to him. Her heart pounded as she waited for his lips to capture hers. Just as she felt Remus' mouth press against hers, Tonks was startled by the sound of Apparition in the alley.

Tonks couldn't help the growl of frustration as she turned toward the sound and drew her wand, not knowing yet who had arrived. She lowered her wand as she realized it was Dumbledore standing in front of her, an amused expression on his face.

"Sorry, Albus," Remus said, having drawn his wand as well.

"Quite all right, my dear boy," he replied with a chuckle, his blue eyes twinkling behind his spectacles. "I daresay it is I who should apologize for the interruption."

 _Yes, you bloody well should._

Standing in front of Dumbledore, Tonks felt like a sixth-year student caught snogging in the Astronomy Tower. She looked over to Remus and smiled, relieved that he gave her his shy grin in return. "I think I can manage making it to my doorstep from here," she said, slightly embarrassed at how unsteady her voice sounded.

"Don't rush on my account," Dumbledore said with a smile. "By all means, please continue saying goodnight."

"A lovely thought, sir. But, thanks to you the moment has passed." Tonks clapped her hand over her mouth, horrified that she'd spoken so abruptly. She lowered her hand and shook her head. "I mean—" Not able to come up with anything appropriate to say, she sighed in exasperation. "Oh, bugger it all, I'm going home."

Tonks turned on the spot, landing a moment later at her door. She quickly entered her flat, leaning back against the door after she'd slammed it shut. She was beyond frustrated at Dumbledore's timing. If he hadn't arrived, she'd probably be happily snogging a delightfully charming man rather than standing against her door pouting. She sighed as she began walking through her flat to the bedroom. Tonks quickly readied herself for bed, hoping she'd dream blissful dreams about what Remus' kisses would have been like if they'd not been interrupted.

Two days later, Tonks dropped to her chair wearily, tired after her night of guard duty. She hadn't seen Remus since their almost-kiss was interrupted. Apparently, Dumbledore had arrived when he did in order to immediately send Remus away for a mission to follow up on a piece of intelligence the Headmaster had received. Tonks had learned this after stopping by Headquarters after work the previous afternoon—under the guise of having tea with Molly—to see Remus. Despite her disappointment that Remus had been gone, she'd had an enjoyable afternoon taking tea with Molly and helping the kids dispense of a ghoul lurking in an upstairs toilet.

Tonks gave a wide yawn and rubbed her hands over her face. While ticking down the hours of guard duty, she'd played the events in the alley through her mind again and again; the warmth of Remus' body as he'd leaned close to her, his hoarse voice sending shivers down her spine, the brief brush of his lips over hers. Tonks gave a contented sigh as she thought that sooner or later—hopefully sooner—she wouldn't have to wonder any longer what it would be like to snog the daylights out of the man. She took a sip of the coffee she bought from the cafeteria while she debated whether or not to kip for a while in an empty conference room. The decision was made for her when Kingsley appeared at her desk a few minutes later.

"I've been looking for you," he said quietly.

"You must not have been looking too hard," she said with a yawn. "I was in the cafeteria, and now I'm here."

"I wanted to give you a head's up that Scrimgeour has decided to interview you today," he said, keeping his voice low.

"Today?" She looked down at her appearance. She was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, hadn't showered, and her robes were a wrinkled mess from sitting all night on the floor of the Department of Mysteries. "I look like I've been trampled by a herd of Hippogriffs." She glanced at her watch and saw that it wasn't yet eight o'clock. "Do you think I've time to run home and change?" _And hopefully get more coffee…and a muffin._

"If you hurry," he replied. "Just don't let him see you on the way out."

"Right, boss." Tonks grabbed her coffee and stood. She turned to leave, catching her foot on a leg of her chair, Kingsley catching her around the waist before she sprawled to the floor. Her coffee landed at her feet, spilling across the floor in a puddle. _Bugger._

"Just get going," Kingsley said, waving her on. "I'll see to the mess."

Tonks managed to make it out of the Ministry without being seen by Scrimgeour. She made it to her flat for a shower and change of clothes—along with a quick cup of coffee and a piece of toast—and back to her desk before her watch read nine o'clock. Within a few minutes of settling into her in-box, Kingsley appeared to summon her to her boss's office. She entered and took a seat across from Scrimgeour, Kingsley sitting in a seat in the corner.

"Good morning, Auror Tonks," Scrimgeour began.

"Good morning, sir."

"As your immediate supervisor, I've asked Auror Shacklebolt to join us." Scrimgeour began the meeting with the normal pleasantries of how she was doing and how she felt her job was going. After the brief exchange of small talk, Tonks could tell the real questions were coming as Scrimgeour looked briefly to Kingsley sitting in the corner, cleared his throat and looked back to her.

"Well, let's cut to it, shall we?" Scrimgeour looked down to a piece of parchment, his quill poised and ready to take notes. "The Minister has asked all departments to interview its employees in order to determine where their loyalties lie." He paused to look up at Tonks. "Are you, Auror Tonks, loyal to the Ministry?"

"Of course, sir," Tonks replied. _As long as the current Minister pulls his head from his arse._

Scrimgeour narrowed his eyes and stared intently at her. "As a member of the Auror department, you are perfectly aware that the fugitive, Sirius Black, is still at large. Being a member the Black family, are you able to give us his whereabouts?"

Tonks was slightly taken aback by his question. Although she supposed it shouldn't have come as a shock; she had been given this line of questioning when Sirius had escaped Azkaban two years before. "With all due respect, sir, this line of questioning was asked and answered during my final year of training when Black escaped Azkaban," she answered swiftly. "As I said then, and will say now, I am unable to give you the location of Sirius Black." Tonks had never been for thankful for the Fidelius Charm than she was at that moment.

"Very well." Scrimgeour gave a swift nod and returned his attention to the parchment in front of him. "Are you acquainted with the werewolf, Remus Lupin."

Tonks had to fight to keep her face impassive as anger flooded through her body. For Remus to be so easily referred to as 'the werewolf' rather than simply Remus Lupin outraged her. Her fingers begin to tremor; whether from too much coffee and too little sleep or anger, she couldn't tell. She clenched her hands into fists and surreptitiously took a calming breath before answering. "I have met Mr. Lupin. We share a few common acquaintances."

"You're referring, I'm sure, to Alastor Moody." Scrimgeour looked up and gave Tonks a measured stare. "What is the nature of your relationship with Moody?"

This question honestly surprised Tonks. Everybody knew that she was Mad-Eye's protégée. "I beg your pardon, sir?"

"How would you characterize the nature of your relationship with Alastor Moody?"

Tonks thought for a moment before answering. "Mad-Eye is my mentor," she replied. Obviously Scrimgeour wanted to know how close she was to Mad-Eye now that her training was complete and she was fully qualified. But the question was why. Was he going to question her association with other previous Order members? Dumbledore? Explaining to her boss that she was frequently in contact with her old Headmaster would be tricky.

"And?"

Tonks thought quickly back to how she'd gotten rid of Scrimgeour in the hallway a few weeks back when he'd caught her leaving the MLE office disguised as an old lady. She'd quickly turned the conversation uncomfortable for him and he'd let her go on her way. "Are you asking me if I'm involved in a romantic relationship with Mad-Eye?" Tonks asked, attempting to keep from bursting into laughter at the look of absolute shock on Scrimgeour's face.

"That's not—" Scrimgeour stopped to shake his head slightly as if trying to make sense of what Tonks had just said.

She took advantage of his inability to respond fully to her question and forged ahead. "Because really, sir, unless my work is being affected somehow, my romantic relationships are hardly the business of the Ministry."

Scrimgeour stared intently at Tonks. "I must say that your work has not been suffering." He appeared relieved to be moving along to a new topic. "In fact, you seem to be keeping even longer hours than usual lately."

Tonks was glad that he'd changed topic before having a chance to ask about Dumbledore. "I want to make sure my job is done well."

"Which is admirable." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Though it seems there are times when your longer hours have caused you a fair amount of fatigue."

Tonks almost smiled as she answered, using his statement as a perfect opportunity to make him even more uncomfortable. "Sometimes during my time away from work it's hard to get any rest."

"Understood," Scrimgeour said curtly. "I believe I've asked all I need to for the time being. You may return to your work."

Tonks stood and turned to leave, a wide grin spreading across her face as she made her way back to her desk. Hopefully her boss was put-off enough by her supposed relationship with Mad-Eye that he wouldn't feel the need to question her further. She was perplexed as to why he'd asked her about knowing Remus. Was it just because he was a known associate of Mad-Eye? Because they were both Order members during the First War? Tonks realized she'd have to start living up to Mad-Eye's standard of constant vigilance to keep herself covered. The last thing she needed was to be suspended, or even fired from her job, since having spies within the Ministry was essential to the Order. Tonks finished up her work for the day, attempting not to look too knackered while sitting at her desk. She left for the Apparition point eagerly hoping Molly was fixing dinner before the Order meeting that evening.

Tonks let herself in the front door of Headquarters, taking care to avoid the troll's leg that was unfortunately still in its spot. She frowned in thought as she realized that the wretched thing had tipped over last week when she'd tripped over it, which meant that it couldn't have a Permanent Sticking Charm as Sirius had suggested. She crouched down to examine the terrible object, placed two hands close to the bottom and gave it a shove. It didn't budge. Tonks placed her hands close to the top and attempted to tip it over. It still didn't budge. She stood and drew her wand, attempting to levitate it with no success.

"The shape-shifting freak won't be able to move my mistress's possessions." Tonks jumped as she heard Kreacher's deep croaky voice from where he was lurking at the bottom of the stairs.

She placed her wand back in its pocket and placed her hands on her hips as she stared at Kreacher. "I don't suppose I can order you to move this thing, can I?" Mindful of not waking Mrs. Black's vile portrait, Tonks kept her voice low.

"Kreacher doesn't follow orders from the offspring of the Mudblood," he replied with a look of disdain on his face.

Tonks heard footsteps coming down the steps. "Kreacher!" Sirius hissed. "Go find something useful to do."

Tonks watched as the elf bowed low and headed up the stairs, muttering to himself as he climbed. She said, "I reckon he's done something to that stupid umbrella stand. I knocked it over the other day, so it can't be the Sticking Charm."

Sirius gave a shrug. "Who knows what he did to it. He's completely off his trolley." He gave Tonks a grin. "Wanna tell me why Moony came back in a techy mood after he walked you out Sunday?"

"What makes you think there's anything to tell?" Tonks asked with a smile and a roll of her eyes. She wasn't about to kiss and tell…well, _almost_ kiss and tell, she thought ruefully.

"I thought you two were back to speaking to one another."

Tonks crossed her arms over her chest. "We are. Did Molly cook dinner?"

"Don't try to change the subject," Sirius said with a chiding wag of his finger.

"We may as well change the subject since I'm not telling you anything, you stubborn git," she said as she shoved playfully at his shoulder.

"Ha! So, there is something to tell," he said triumphantly.

"Not that you'll hear about," Tonks said. She turned to head toward the stairs leading to the kitchen. "Come on, my nose tells me that Molly has indeed cooked something for dinner."

"Wait," Sirius said, his tone turning suddenly somber. "There's something I wanted to say before Remus gets back at the end of the week."

"Will his mission take that long?"

"No," Sirius said with a shake of his head. "But the full moon's tomorrow."

"Haven't you a place here where he can transform?"

"We could properly ward the attic, but he refuses to transform here while the kids are in the house."

Tonks felt a pang of sympathy for Remus at the guilt he must feel after his transformation on the Hogwarts grounds. She didn't know the details of what happened, just what she'd read from the article in the _Prophet_. She did know that he'd felt responsible enough that he'd resigned his teaching post. "What'd you want to say, then?"

"I've known Remus for a long time, and—" Sirius paused as if trying to find the right words to say. "Just don't let him push you away when he gets back."

"What do you mean?" Tonks eyed Sirius with a confused expression. "He seemed all right the other night."

"Nothing like transforming into a werewolf to give him new perspective," Sirius said wryly. "It's just—he'll get—" Sirius peered up the staircase and sighed in frustration as footsteps could be heard descending the steps. "He's going to come back thinking all sorts of rubbish about how he's not good enough, and he'll try to push you away." He rushed through his words quickly before the group of teenagers rounded the landing above and began down the last set of steps towards where Sirius and Tonks stood.

Tonks didn't know how to respond. She knew from their earlier conversations that Remus was self-conscious of his lycanthropy, but it hadn't stopped him from almost kissing her. She was fairly certain that he knew she wasn't bothered by his condition. "I'll keep that in mind," she said before greeting the kids parading down the steps for dinner.

The conversation over the meal was as energetic as ever. The young occupants of the house complained loudly over the work they were doing to the neglected old house and how they only had a couple of weeks left in the summer holiday. Tonks was happy for the lively meal since it helped distract her from the absence of Remus and the exhaustion creeping through her body after her two work days sandwiched around guard duty.

After the kitchen had been returned to its pre-dinner state and the kids whisked away, Order members began filling up the kitchen in preparation for the meeting. Molly was bustling about like usual, making sure everyone had tea or anything else she decided was necessary. Just before the meeting was set to start, Snape walked through the kitchen door, making his way across the kitchen with a significant limp. Tonks thought he looked even more pale than usual and was in definite need of a shave. Molly started towards him, opening her mouth to speak. She was halted in her tracks wordlessly by Snape, who shot her a glare and held up a hand. Molly let out a huff of frustration, but let him pass to take his usual seat in the corner. Molly muttered under her breath while she busied herself preparing a cup of tea. Once the tea prepared, she walked over to Snape and thrust it in his hands. He peered up at her through the curtains of his black hair and gave her a stiff nod before taking a drink and settling further in his seat.

Once Dumbledore arrived and called them to order, Kingsley started the meeting with a report from the Auror department. "Scrimgeour is conducting interviews of our department this week. Fudge wants to ensure that the Ministry staff is on his side. He interviewed Tonks and a few others today."

"How did your interview go, Nymphadora?" Dumbledore asked.

"All right, I suppose," she said cautiously. "He asked a few questions about my associations and wondered why I've appeared so tired at times lately."

"It seems our youngest member may need some lessons in discretion," Snape said from his seat in the corner. "Rousing suspicion from your superiors rather defeats the purpose of being a spy."

Tonks turned towards Snape. "Are you saying _your_ boss never questions you?" she asked, looking pointedly at the leg he'd favored when walking into the kitchen.

Snape's lip curled into a sneer. "I'm saying you would do well to learn some secrecy."

Tonks glared back at him. "I suppose that means I shouldn't wear my official Order of the Phoenix t-shirt to work anymore, then?" Tonks heard quiet sniggers from around the room.

"It means you should do your best to not draw attention to yourself," he replied brusquely, not letting his voice raise above his usual silky drawl.

"I know bloody well how to do my job, thank you." Tonks could feel her cheeks redden slightly as her temper flared. "And it's no longer your place to take twenty points from Hufflepuff when you think I'm doing sloppy work."

"Hufflepuff?" Sirius interjected incredulously.

"Yes, Hufflepuff," Tonks countered angrily. "Griffyndor isn't the only House at Hogwarts."

"Scrimgeour's interviewing the entire Auror department, not just Tonks." Kingsley's deep voice interrupted the argument. Tonks whipped her head towards Kingsley and gave him a glare as well. He knew very well that she didn't need—or want—her battles fought for her.

"That's quite enough," Dumbledore interrupted. "What came of your interview, my dear?"

Tonks felt her temper calm at Dumbledore's words. She took a deep breath and looked up at the Headmaster. "He seemed…uncomfortable with the answers to his questions and decided to end the interview rather abruptly." She heard Kingsley's deep chuckle from across the table.

"What'd you say?" Sirius asked with a grin. Despite her outburst over his insult to her House, Tonks returned his grin slightly as she thought back to her interview earlier in the day.

Tonks stole a glance at Mad-Eye, who was giving her a stern look. "He was asking about my relationship with Mad-Eye, and I sort of let him believe that we're…romantically involved."

Sirius let out a loud bark of laughter. "That's bloody brilliant! A bit pervy though."

"You're daft, lass," Mad-Eye said gruffly as other members began to chuckle lightly.

"It got him to shut-up, didn't it?" Tonks asked Mad-Eye. "Besides, you should have seen his face. I reckon he won't ask about you again anytime soon."

"Indeed, Nymphadora," Dumbledore said, his lips twitching in amusement beneath his mustache. "Now," he clapped his hands together. "On to the next business at hand."

The rest of the meeting passed with little excitement; the other topics were much less explosive, and Snape decided to scowl silently rather than berate Tonks any further. She was feeling annoyed by his earlier words. He had been…well, pleasant certainly wasn't the right word. He had been not quite as unpleasant as usual when he'd stopped by her flat the week before. Tonks wondered about his appearance and obvious injury when he'd arrived for the meeting. She thought it likely that he had been on the receiving end of You-Know-Who's—or some fellow Death Eater's—wand recently. She supposed if she'd had to face a complete madman before the Order meeting, she would have been in a bad mood as well. Although, that still didn't mean he needed to take it out on her.

Late Friday afternoon, the day of the long-awaited mission to Malfoy Manor, Tonks was feverishly finishing up work to leave for Headquarters to get ready. She'd been delayed by assisting in breaking up a skirmish during an arrest and was now in a rush to make sure she was ready on time. She signed her report, grabbed a small black handbag from her desk and rushed from her office. The nervous energy she felt over the mission was kept slightly in check by the early morning run she'd taken before work. This mission would be interesting to say the least; a large party full of Ministry officials, Death Eaters, and estranged family members. Tonks let herself in the front door, carefully walked through the entry hall, and up the stairs to the first-floor landing. She knocked on the door to the room that was shared by Ginny and Hermione.

The door flew open, revealing the girls standing with mutinous looks on their faces. "Tonks!" Ginny exclaimed, her face softening into a grin.

"I take it by the looks on your faces you were expecting rotten boys rather than me?"

"The boys are growing restless and taking it upon themselves to drive us mad," Hermione said.

Tonks stepped into the room. She placed her black handbag on the bed and sat next to it, reaching down to untie the laces of her boots. "Well, let's forget about those boys, shall we?" She let her boots drop to the floor with a thud and stood to shrug out of her work robes. "You ladies can help zip up my dress for this mission with Professor Snape." Tonks opened her black bag and reached inside, her arm engulfed up to her shoulder by the depths of the magically enlarged interior. She pulled out a garment bag that held her dress. Reaching in again, she pulled out a pair of black ballet flats.

Hermione's eyes widened with surprise. "What Charm did you use on your bag?" she asked interestedly.

"Like that, do you? Undetectable Extension Charm," Tonks said with a grin. "It's dead useful." She unzipped the garment bag and pulled out her dress.

"Will we learn that in N.E.W.T level Charms?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. The Ministry tries to keep a watch on over-use of this charm. I had to get permission to enlarge this bag for missions." Tonks stripped to her bra and knickers. She grabbed her dress and stepped in, pulling it up in place.

"Uh, Tonks," Ginny said. "Surely you're not going to wear your bra. I mean…your dress is strapless."

Tonks laughed. "Of course not!" She reached around to release the clasp of her bra, pulling her arms through the straps one at a time while still holding her dress in place. "My mum's brilliant with clothes mending spells. She altered the inside of the dress to fit like a bra, that way I don't have to fuss with a strapless. I'm going to arrange my bits and hold them in place while you zip me up and tie the sash." The girls giggled at her instructions as they fitted her into her dress.

Tonks slipped her feet into her black ballet flats, gathered her discarded clothes and shoved them into her black bag. She turned around and placed her handbag under her arm. With her other hand propped on her hip, she asked, "All right, then. How do I look, girls?"

Tonks was thrilled that she'd had her mum take her shopping. It wasn't often that she had the chance to dress up, and she felt positively gorgeous in the dress they'd picked. It was cream colored and strapless, showing off her slim shoulders and toned arms. The bodice was fitted, drawing attention to her trim waist with a wide black sash. The skirt fell to just below her knees in tiers of cream colored lace and tulle. When her mother had pulled it from the rack, her first thought was that it was far too girly for her. But, once her mother had convinced her to at least try it on, she found that she loved it, despite the petticoat that puffed out the skirt.

"You look lovely," Hermione said while Ginny nodded her head in agreement. "Too bad it's for a mission with Professor Snape rather than a proper date."

"Fred and George told us who you'd rather go on a proper date with," Ginny said with a sly grin.

Tonks cocked an eyebrow at Ginny. "Your brothers are the two worst trouble-makers on the planet."

"I don't blame you, really," Ginny said with a smile. "Loads of girls had crushes on him when he taught."

"Is that so?" Tonks asked, both girls nodding their heads in response. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to join his fan club since I have a bit of a crush on him as well." Tonks crossed the room to open the door. "Time for me to go find your grumpy Potions professor."

Tonks had almost reached the entry hall when Remus appeared at the bottom of the steps. He seemed rooted to the spot, staring up at her as she descended the stairs. She walked down until she was two steps from the bottom, leaving her at an even height with his tall frame. "You're back," she said with a smile. He was still staring at Tonks, wearing a look she couldn't quite discern. He didn't return her smile, but appeared to be deep in thought, like he hadn't even heard her speak. "Are you all right?" she asked as she reached out to brush the hair off his forehead.

Remus shook his head slightly as if trying to clear his thoughts. "I'm fine," he said as his gaze moved down her body appreciatively and swept back up to her face. "You look…."

"I take it you like the dress?" Tonks asked, resting a hand on her waist once again and twisting her hips back and forth slightly so her skirt floated around her calves playfully.

"It's quite lovely. I must confess I'm jealous of Severus at the moment," he replied, his hoarse voice even more so than usual. He finally gave her a small wistful smile. Tonks realized how tired and drawn his features looked; his skin was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. She hadn't let herself think until that moment how draining his transformations must be. "Speaking of Severus, you should get going to break apart the argument he and Sirius are having."

Tonks realized she could hear raised voices coming from the kitchen. "What are they arguing about?"

"They can't be in the same room and not argue," he said, reaching out a hand to guide her down the last few steps. "Ghosts of schooldays past, I'm afraid."

Remus released her hand and placed it on the curve of her lower back as they descended into the kitchen. As they pushed through the door, the two arguing men stopped their disagreement long enough to whirl their heads in Tonks' direction, both gaping at her. Sirius' angry expression immediately softened into a smile. "You clean up nice, cousin."

Snape's expression changed little before addressing Tonks. Some of the anger had faded, but his legendary scowl was fixed firmly in place. "I should hope you realize you will not be permitted entrance to the party wearing the face of Nymphadora Tonks."

Tonks rolled her eyes at him as she placed her handbag on the table. "I'm sure it didn't occur to _you_ that holding a morph for an entire evening might be tiring and I wanted to wait until the last minute to change my face." She scrunched up her face in concentration and morphed her hair first, lengthening it to chin-length curls and changing the color from pink to blond. "There had better be food at this fancy party because I'm going to be bloody starving too." Tonks continued to morph her features into those of Claire Daniels, her alias for the evening.

"I'm sure the Malfoys will be happy to show off their status with an abundance of food and drink," Sirius said dryly. "Be sure to feed her, Snivellus, or she's likely to hex you."

"Why don't you stick to your house cleaning, Black."

Tonks opened her eyes to see the two angry men facing each other. "Will you two prats give it a rest?"

"Unlikely," Remus said as he sat at the table with a mug of tea.

Sirius turned towards Tonks and gave her a wary look. "Has anyone told you how odd it is to hear your voice coming from a face that's not yours?"

"As a matter of fact, they have. Now," she began speaking in her strong American accent. "For the rest of the evening I will be Claire Daniels, Potions researcher."

"Let's hope nobody finds the need to test your knowledge of Potions this evening," Snape said with a smirk.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "I did great in your class, and you know it."

"So long as you kept your backside firmly attached to your stool to keep from tripping over your own feet."

"A fact you never hesitated to remind me of," Tonks said as she picked up her handbag. "Now, why don't you stop being nasty so we can go." She looked to Remus and gave him a small smile. "I'll see you later, Professor."

Remus didn't respond, but kept his gaze intently on Tonks. His expression mimicked the one he had worn just minutes before on the stairs. She realized now that he looked pensive, his eyes tired with a hint of sadness in them. Tonks recalled what Sirius had said just days ago, about how he would return from the full moon with a new perspective, possibly ready to push her away. She was ready to get this mission over with so she could have a chance to sit and talk with Remus.

A/N: I was hoping to get this posted before Christmas, and here it is! Thanks to my wonderful Beta **Kerichi** for her quick turnaround. She rocks. Who is excited for the next chapter? Let's see what Tonks will have in store for Snape:)

Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all of my readers (reviewers and lurkers alike:). If anybody feels like giving me a gift, I will gladly accept reviews!

Fun fact: The dress I described Tonks wearing is a dress the actress Natalia Tena (Tonks) wore on the Red Carpet while promoting Deathly Hallows.


	12. Chapter 12

Standing in the alley off Grimmauld Place, Tonks took a deep breath. She needed to focus on the mission ahead rather than dwell on the sad, brooding expression Remus had worn as she'd left the kitchen. She pushed the image to the back of her mind and focused on the task at hand. Tonks had spent a lot of time reading Death Eater files and contemplating her back story as Claire Daniels in order to prepare for this mission. _Time to go mingle with some criminals._

"Will you be stumbling over your feet at regular intervals this evening?" Severus' voice interrupted her thoughts as he held out his arm for her to grasp for Apparition.

Tonks realized she was getting ready to find out exactly what an entire evening with Severus Snape would be like. She wondered idly if he possessed any kind of sense of humor—he certainly didn't seem to. Of course, she had only ever seen him in the classroom and in Order meetings; not exactly the two places where you'd find much humor. "If we have to spend the evening together, try to not be a complete jerk," Tonks replied, keeping her adopted accent even in the relative secrecy of the alley. "Being on a mission, I'll be in character, and Claire Daniels isn't a klutz."

"Jerk?" Severus questioned as he raised a sardonic eyebrow.

"Yes, jerk," Tonks said as she looped her arm through his. "I believe on this side of the pond you usually say 'git' or 'prat'."

"As fascinating as I find this lesson on American dialect, I'm sure you know that we have somewhere to be."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Let's go, then. You're the one guiding me to our destination."

Without warning, Severus turned on the spot, tugging her along in Apparition. They landed seconds later at the end of a long gravel drive off a country lane. Tonks took a moment to steady herself with a deep breath before taking in her surroundings. The late summer sun was low in the horizon, casting shadows from the tall hedges lining both sides of the drive. Halfway down the drive there was a large wrought iron gate, propped open to welcome the guests to the party. Tonks looked beyond the gate for her first glimpse of Malfoy Manor. She couldn't help but be impressed with what she saw; the house was grander than any she had seen before. Tonks thought it looked more like a small castle with its tall towers and numerous high windows. Its wide stone steps led up to an impressively large front door—also open to welcome guests— surrounded by leaded glass windows. There was a short queue formed at the door, extending down the steps as the guests waited for admittance into the manor.

Tonks was surprised to feel Snape's hand cover hers where it rested, still curled around his elbow from Apparition. "Shall we?" he asked as he pulled her forward to set her feet into motion.

She nodded as she looked up into Snape's face and took in his appearance for the first time that evening. He had pulled his usually lank hair back and secured it with a black band at the nape of his neck. His attire was customarily black in color, but, rather than his severe teaching robes, he was wearing nicely tailored dress robes with a crisp white dress shirt. Tonks was surprised to find that he looked rather nice compared to his usual bat-like appearance.

"You're not looking as threatening as usual this evening, Severus," Tonks said as they continued up the drive.

Snape turned his head sharply towards Tonks, his eyes narrowed. "Miss Daniels, did you happen upon some unsavory tea before our departure this evening?"

"That was a genuine compliment," Tonks replied with a laugh, remembering the unfortunate incident with Fred and George's experimental potion. "Not a sip of tea was involved." They stepped into the line leading up to the front steps. "Now, in case you weren't sure, it's customary for you to return a compliment once one is received."

His eyes narrowed.

"You don't think this is an improvement on my usual attire?" Tonks asked as she twirled her skirt a bit. She wasn't fishing for a compliment, but some positive feedback would be appreciated.

"Considering your penchant for Muggle rock band t-shirts, I suppose I must agree that this," he said as he waved his hand vaguely in her direction, "is an improvement."

"Complimenting my dress through an insult to my t-shirts is hardly a compliment," Tonks said tartly, earning her a smirk from Snape.

The line inched forward until they reached the steps. Tonks peered curiously around the guests ahead of them. She could see a gentleman at the door taking invitations and checking them off on a list, but didn't see their host and hostess.

She leaned in closer to Snape and asked, "Are they too posh to greet their guests at the door?"

"They'll likely greet their guests in the most ostentatious location within the manor," Snape replied with a vaguely irritated expression. Whether irritated at her continued efforts to engage him in conversation, or at the pompous greeting they were sure to receive from their hosts, Tonks wasn't sure.

The line of guests continued to move forward until they were standing at the top of the steps leading up the front door. Snape handed over the invitation, and they were allowed entrance into the manor. They walked through a marbled entry hall, passing a doorway that lead into a large drawing room that was beautifully furnished and filled with portraits. Tonks caught site of an enormous stone fireplace along the far wall that was easily at tall as she was. They were not yet through the entry hall and she thought that so far the inside of the house equally matched the impressiveness of the outside.

They reached a corridor which led to a grand room that appeared to span the entire length of the back of the manor, large windows across the entire length giving a striking view of the back garden and the English countryside beyond. Tonks heard the lovely strains of classical music and looked around to see a string quartet and a pianist playing discreetly in the corner. There were tall cocktail tables set up throughout, and a bar set up in one corner, with two bartenders serving drinks. Waiters in starched white shirts circulated throughout the room with trays filled with glasses of wine and small white cups with tiny forks sticking jauntily out of the top. Tonks fervently hoped the cups were filled with appetizers. Her eyes continued to sweep through the room, getting a feel for the layout and the guests milling about. She felt Snape gently tug her arm and looked in the direction he was pulling her. Narcissa Malfoy was standing just a few meters away. They crossed the short distance to their hostess, Tonks' arm still tucked neatly into the crook of Severus' elbow.

Narcissa turned her attention to them as they approached. "Severus, it's lovely to see you," she greeted him with a smile.

Tonks gazed at the woman before her, finding it hard to believe that she was her mother's sister. Andromeda was warm and caring; her Black family eyes were expressive, showing love and sincerity with ease. The face Tonks saw in front of her was certainly not warm. Instead, Narcissa appeared aloof. Her demeanor was friendly enough, as a proper hostess from the noble house of Black should be. But her smile did not quite reach her eyes.

"A pleasure to see you as usual, Narcissa," Snape said with a terse nod. "Allow me to introduce my colleague, Claire Daniels."

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Daniels," Narcissa said as she extended a hand out to Tonks. "Although, I must confess I was disappointed to hear that I needn't attempt to play matchmaker for Severus again."

Tonks had a difficult time controlling the urge to burst into laughter at the thought of Snape being set up on a blind date. She settled for a wide smile as she accepted Narcissa's handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy." She looked up to see a slight scowl on Snape's face. Tonks patted his arm placatingly. "And, don't worry. I'll be leaving England in a matter of days and you can resume your position as matchmaker."

Narcissa laughed lightly. "Oh, my dear, I do believe I like you. You must meet my husband." She peered over her shoulder and called out, "Lucius, do come meet Severus' guest for the evening."

Tonks had been hoping to largely avoid Lucius Malfoy during this mission and was disappointed to find that plan falling by the wayside when the night had scarcely begun. She fixed her features into a pleasant smile and prepared to greet her uncle as he appeared at his wife's side.

"Lucius, meet Claire Daniels. She is the young lady who stole my opportunity to match Severus with that lovely witch I met through the Ministry Women's Guild."

Tonks offered her hand to Lucius and was revolted that instead of a handshake he took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Miss Daniels, welcome to Malfoy Manor." Lucius released her hand and turned his attention to Snape. "Severus, you're looking well."

"Lucius," Severus returned, reaching out to shake hands. "Narcissa, I assure you there is no need to match me with a witch from the Women's Guild or any other association for that matter."

"Let Narcissa have her fun, old man," Lucius said as he smiled indulgently at his wife. "Tell me, Miss Daniels, how did you and Severus come to cross paths?"

The question shook Tonks from her reverie at watching the odd scene of Lucius gazing so affectionately at his wife. "We met a while back at a Potion's conference. I happen to be traveling through London this week to check-in about some research I'm completing."

Lucius stared intently at Tonks, as if studying her. "What perfect timing that you happened to be in London this very weekend."

 _Bugger_. Tonks realized that how she reacted—or didn't react as the case may be—to Lucius was very important. He was obviously suspicious over her attendance at the party. She smiled and said confidently, "I agree, Mr. Malfoy. Perfect timing. Rather than being cooped up in a laboratory for the entire weekend discussing Potions, we get a break and a chance for me to see your lovely home."

"Hmm. Yes, indeed," he replied with a thoughtful look. "Well, enjoy the party. I've brought out some of the Malfoy family's finest vintage for the occasion."

Snape turned and guided Tonks further into the large room. He leaned down and spoke into her ear when they had moved several paces away from where the Malfoys stood. "You responded well."

There wasn't time for Tonks to register her shock at Snape's approval before a thought suddenly occurred to her; something they should have discussed prior to arriving at the manor. "Would it be in your best interest if this evening was kept strictly as colleagues?"

"It would be…uncharacteristic of me to bring a date to a function."

"Unless it's a friend of Mrs. Malfoy?" Tonks asked with a cheeky grin. When Snape glared at her, she did her best to suppress a giggle. "Colleagues, then."

Snape gave another nod as he continued to guide Tonks away from the Malfoys, stopping after a few paces to survey the room.

"I say we find a table and try to flag down some food."

"Are you in constant need of feeding?" he asked with a huff.

"I believe somebody warned you earlier that I get grumpy when I'm hungry," Tonks replied with a smile. "But that's not the only reason I want to secure a table." Snape looked at her with an eyebrow raised in question. Tonks lowered her voice. "If we get a table with a good view of the room, we can better see what's going on."

Snape gave her a look that she was shocked to see bordered on approval. Reluctant approval, no doubt, but approval nonetheless. "Very well," he said as he signaled to a waiter to stop. Tonks released his arm as he reached to pick up two glasses of wine from the tray, handing one to her. "Lead the way."

Tonks accepted the glass of wine and scanned the room for the best vantage point. She spied a table toward the back of the room, close to a set of French doors that opened to the garden. From there, they could stand with a view of the entrance to the room, the bar in a far corner, and most of the other tables. She made her way to the table, grabbing one of the small cups from a waiter's tray on the way. Once at the table, she set her wine and food down, along with her bag that had been tucked securely under her arm.

Tonks gave a low whistle as she looked around the room, taking a few mental notes. "I will say their home is impressive. Which is more than I can say for this food." She picked up the little fork from the cup of what looked to be a tiny portion of prosciutto and goat cheese topped with a slice of fig. "Where's the four-course meal that goes along with a house like this?"

"No doubt this is the newest fashionable trend in entertainment according to Narcissa **,"** Snape replied. He leaned against his elbow he'd propped on the table, looking around the room with a bored expression. "Tell me, _Daniels_ , what do you see?"

Tonks rolled her eyes as she finished her ridiculously tiny portion of food. She flagged down another waiter, grabbing two appetizers—tiny plates with miniscule slices of baguette topped with a smidge of pesto and a poached shrimp—and passing one to Snape. "I should make you call me Claire for the evening."

"Irony at its finest." Snape picked the shrimp off the baguette and ate it. "So?"

Tonks took a sip of wine as she took another scan of the room. "It's quite an interesting group here tonight," she began in a low voice. "A mix between Ministry employees, the Minister himself no less, and a fair few of your friends—"

"Facts I could get from virtually anyone in this room."

Tonks sighed as she realized that Snape was testing her. Fine, she thought. Test away. Tonks hoped that by the end of the night he would at least be willing to concede that she was at least mildly good at her job. Asking him to believe her to be _quite_ good at her job was likely asking too much. "Be quiet and let me finish." Snape waved a hand, motioning her to continue before. "There are about fifty people in the room—wait staff not included. More men than women. Most of them aren't particularly worthy of note. Simply party guests. But, there are a few interesting characters."

"Go on," he murmured.

Tonks gave Snape a pleasant smile so that anybody who was watching their exchange would assume they were engaging in enjoyable small talk. "The most immediate threats are the dark-haired gentleman by the bar who looks a bit jumpy, the group of your associates at the table by the door leading to the garden, and the man leaning against the wall by where we came in who appears to have gone heavy-handed on the charms to disguise himself."

"Is that all?" he asked, once again raising an eyebrow at her.

Tonks swept her eyes swiftly around the room again. "The best exit for a quick and unsuspicious getaway is through the back doors to the garden. And." She gave a furtive glance over Snape's shoulder. "Your colleagues at the table behind you are watching us."

"Are they?" he asked mildly, giving Tonks an amused look—well, as amused as Snape's expression could be. He certainly wasn't scowling at her. "Interesting that you identify the threats and the exit first."

"I think you've met my mentor," she replied, mirroring Snape's expression with a quirk of her own eyebrow. Tonks took another sip of her wine, noting that it was quite good. She set her glass on the table and pushed it aside for now. She wanted to be able to nurse the glass for the evening so she looked like a typical party guest with a drink in her hand without having to drink more than one glass. "Are you going to have to go play nice with your associates at some point?"

"Obviously."

"Well, while you are busy with that, I'll take the opportunity to chat with my friend from the Ministry." Tonks grabbed two more plates from a passing waiter. "Until then, let's make up stories about the other party-goers while we eat our pretentious food. Hope you like grilled oysters on a bed of salt."

Snape took the plate Tonks offered him. "What possible advantage does that lend us?"

"No advantage, really. It's just for fun," she replied with a smile. "If we have to watch people anyway, we might as well entertain ourselves. We'll start with an easy one. That man at the bar."

"That would be the Minister for Magic," Snape deadpanned.

Tonks rolled her eyes and decided that if he did have a sense of humor, it was definitely snarky. "The man next to the Minister," she replied with exasperation. "The one who already looks half pissed. Suppose he's had a rough day?"

"I have absolutely no bloody idea. Nor do I care."

Tonks continued, ignoring Snape's grumbling. "I think the woman next to him has just chucked him over because he won't commit."

"He's likely all the better for it," Snape said with a grim smile.

"Now he's thinking he should declare his undying love for her to win her back," she continued. "Although he really shouldn't have that next drink unless he wants to make a complete drunken fool of himself."

Snape fixed her with the impatient glare she recognized from her Hogwarts years. "Perhaps he's at the bar to acquire another drink to help stifle the insufferable prattle being bestowed upon him by the woman at his side."

"You _can_ play along," Tonks said with mock gasp. "Although, I think your story is imitating real life. Unfortunately, you're stuck with my prattle for the evening." Tonks saw movement from the table of Death Eaters over Snape's shoulder. One of them—her studies of Ministry files told her it was Avery—had left the table and was walking in their direction. "Heads up," she whispered. "One of your associates is coming our way. I think I'll use this chance to find my friend."

"Wait." Snape reached out and grabbed her wrist as she went to grab her bag from the table. "Allow me to make an introduction first and then excuse yourself to the loo."

Tonks kept her face neutral as she glanced up to see Avery wending his way through the few tables separating them. She supposed it probably was best that she be introduced to a few of the Death Eaters if she was hoping to gather anything from them that evening. "All right," she replied, pulling her hand away from her bag. "But let's hope none of them ask me to dance."

Avery came to stand next to Snape and stared intently at Tonks as if trying to recognize her. "Hello there, Snape," he said, finally moving his gaze from Tonks to Snape. "Care to introduce your friend? We've been curious about her ever since Lucius said you'd decided to bring a guest."

"Of course," Snape said maintaining his usual indifferent expression and silky drawl. "Avery, meet Claire Daniels, a colleague in the field of Potions."

Tonks found herself wishing they hadn't decided to play the part of simply colleagues; she didn't really care for the way Avery was sizing her up. _Maybe I should have morphed into a man for the evening…_ She smiled politely at Avery and reached out a hand to accept his handshake.

"Miss Daniels," Avery said with a nod of his head. "Know Potions, do you?"

"I do. Although, probably not as well as my colleague, here," she said with a grin.

"American, eh?" he asked. "You teach as well?"

"No, I leave the teaching of dunderheads to those with more patience," Tonks replied, her grin broadening at the impatient look on Snape's face. "I stick with research."

"Anything interesting?"

Tonks was glad that she'd used her time sitting on the floor of the Department of Mysteries to think over the details of her alias. "Using Stasis Charms on Potions ingredients to better maintain their shelf-life for consumer sales."

"Er…right. That does sound interesting."

Tonks had to stifle a laugh at the obvious eye roll Snape gave at Avery's clearly feigned interest in her so-called research. Apparently, he decided that he'd questioned Tonks enough since he turned his attention to Snape and began speaking with him. This suited Tonks just fine as she could now resume her study of the party guests. She glanced at the table Avery had come from and mentally ticked off the names of the faces she recognized. _Goyle, Crabbe, Nott, Yaxley…_ Tonks realized there was one missing she had anticipated being present. Walden Macnair worked for the Ministry, but was also a former Death Eater who'd avoided Azkaban after the first war. She didn't see him as she glanced around the room, but made a mental note to keep an eye out for him. She did, however, catch sight of the traitorous William Murphy from the MLE office talking with Cornelius Fudge at the bar. She watched as Lucius approached them, chatted briefly, then clapped a hand on Murphy's shoulder and led him away from the bar.

Tonks decided she didn't want to spend time easing the curiosity of one of You-Know-Who's cronies when she had disloyal Ministry employees to follow. She watched as Lucius guided Murphy purposefully through the crowd, toward the opposite corner of the room. Tonks saw an elegant arched doorway she assumed led to another wing of the manor. She watched as they made their way further into the room, walking closer to archway. Coming to a quick decision, she picked up her bag and placed it under her arm.

"If you gentlemen will excuse me for a moment, I find myself in need of the lady's room." Tonks left the table after a quick smile to both Avery and Snape and began her way across the room, neatly dodging guests and tables along the way, careful not to walk too quickly and rouse suspicion. She neared her targets as they walked through the archway and slowed her pace, keeping a bit of distance from them to see where they were headed. Tonks casually walked through the arched doorway and saw a long hallway with many doors and a staircase at the end. She saw Lucius and Murphy ascending the stairs at the end of the hall. As she headed down the hallway, a door opened on her right, and a woman stepped into the hall. Tonks saw that beyond the door was the loo. She approached the door as if to enter, peered over her should to watch the woman leave the hallway, and quickly headed to the staircase.

Carefully climbing the steps, Tonks pulled her wand from her bag. She stopped on the landing to cast a Disillusionment Charm before heading up the remaining steps to the next floor. As she neared the top of the steps, she heard a door close. _Bugger_. She had no idea which room they were in. Tonks thought for a moment, and quickly ruled out the first few doors. They had been far enough ahead of her that they would have reached one of those rather quickly, and she had just heard the door close. Tonks started at the second door on her right, tapped her wand to the door and whispered " _Homenum Revelio"_. She moved quickly from door to door before her spell revealed there were people behind a door at the end of the hall. She crouched down, taking care to pull her dress out of the way of her feet to ensure she didn't trip and give herself away. She positioned herself to the side of the doorway in case they decided to make a hasty exit. Tonks opened her bag and reached in up to her shoulder, feeling around her boots and clothes until her fingers grasped the item she was searching for. She uncoiled the length of Extendable Ears—thanking Merlin that she'd put the Weasley twins' trouble-making invention in her pocket after spying on the Dursleys —and slipped one end under the door. Tonks held the other end to her ear and immediately heard Lucius' voice.

"…and what of your boss?"

"He continues to blindly follow the Minister," Murphy replied.

"Excellent," Lucius said with a haughty laugh. "Couldn't be better if he were under the Imperius Curse."

"He isn't, sir?" Tonks was shocked to hear that Murphey sounded at least a little bit uneasy at the prospect of his boss being under the influence of an Unforgiveable.

"Not for the time being. The time may come for such measures, but we're not there yet," Lucius said. Tonks could hear footsteps moving about the room and some shuffling of parchment. "I wish for you to continue your surveillance as well as your efforts to bring people into the Quill."

"Madame Bones isn't quite so trusting of the Minister," Murphy said hesitantly.

"I'm not surprised to hear it. We'll deal with that later, if necessary," Lucius said dismissively. "There is another matter at hand. I believe they will soon begin more frequent inspections of Azkaban, and we need copies of those reports."

"Consider it done."

"Good work. Now," Tonks heard what she thought to be a clap of hands. "Enough business. Let us return to the party."

Tonks heard footsteps crossing the floor. She hurriedly pulled her Extendable Ears from under the door, remaining crouched close to the ground with her back pressed against the wall to steady herself. She fought to keep her breathing slow and even, not wanting any movement to give away her position. The door opened and Murphy walked through, followed closely by Lucius, who swept his eyes slowly up and down the lengthy hall a few times before pulling the door closed and following Murphy back to the staircase.

Tonks exhaled a long breath as she quickly processed what she'd heard. She wasn't surprised that William Murphy was being asked to spy on Pius Thickness, nor that You-Know-Who wanted to know what was going on with Azkaban since some of his followers were still imprisoned there. But, what was he doing at the Quill? She was more curious than ever to find out what they were up to and thought it was time to spend a few evenings in the dodgy bar. Once Lucius and Murphy had descended the stairs, Tonks counted to thirty then rose to follow them down the corridor.

She'd made it to the first landing when she heard voices from the hall below that stopped her in her tracks. Even though she was still Disillusioned, Tonks reflexively moved against the wall and listened, crossing her fingers that they wouldn't come up the stairs. As the voices came closer, she could hear some of what they were saying.

"You headed to Nott's after this?" She recognized the voice as Avery's.

"Yeah, reckon someone needs to check-in. How much longer do you think we need to stick around for this show?"

Tonks heard a grunt in reply followed by, "Long enough to keep Lucius happy."

"Speaking of, I think he's paranoid. Let's head back, there's nobody down here…"

Their voices faded away as they walked away from the staircase. Tonks quietly slunk down a few steps, but was unable to hear anything more. She retreated up to the landing, cancelled her Disillusionment Charm, and stuck her wand back in her bag. She peered down the steps to ensure she was alone before heading back down the hall to the party.

Once she walked through the archway, Tonks quickly scanned the room looking for Snape. Thinking about the second bit she'd overheard during her supposed trip to the loo, she wanted to get him away from the others so she could ask if he knew about the meeting at Nott's house after the party. She saw him standing at the table where she'd left him, except now the whole lot of Death Eaters had joined him, engaging in raucous conversation while Snape leaned against the table surveying the room. Tonks smiled to herself and moved across the room to join them, thinking perhaps she would make Snape dance with her to get him away from the group.

"Long line for the loo?" Snape asked quietly as she rejoined the table.

"There's always a long line for the lady's," Tonks replied.

"Did your trip yield fortuitous results?" Snape asked in a low voice.

Before she could answer him, Avery and the mystery Death Eater he'd been talking to by the stairs—she now recognized him a Goyle—returned to the table and took a place right next to Tonks.

"According to Lucius, Narcissa has requested that the dancing begin soon," Avery said. Just as he'd said this, someone began levitating tables to the perimeter of the room, leaving a large expanse of floor space for dancing. "Care for a dance, Miss Daniels. That is, if Snape doesn't mind."

Snape gave a casual wave of his hand, which Tonks answered with a glare before turning to Avery and answering, "I'd love to. Although I'll warn you that I'm not much of a dance partner." Unfortunately for Tonks, her statement did nothing to dissuade him. He merely answered that he was sure they'd get along just fine.

After all the tables were tucked aside and Avery had escorted her to the dance floor, Tonks found herself relieved that it was a group dance in which partners were rotated. She started with Avery, but as they progressed she found herself paired with nearly every man on the floor—Lucius Malfoy and Cornelius Fudge unfortunately on that list. As the dance ended, she was heading back to the table when Avery caught her elbow and informed her that the first dance didn't count.

As they waltzed slowly to the music of the second song—Avery holding her a bit too close to his body for Tonks' liking—he began to ask her questions. "Do you travel to the UK often?", "How long are you in town for?", "How long have you known Snape?"

Tonks kept the conversation light, but after answering that she and Snape were simply colleagues, she realized uneasily that his hand had migrated. They had started the dance with his hand placed in the traditional spot at her waist, but it was now located below the tie of her sash, inching towards her backside.

"If you two are just colleagues, I don't feel bad telling you I'd like to get to know you better while you're here."

Tonks' stomach turned at the thought, but fought to keep her tone light. "I'm afraid I'm leaving early tomorrow."

"No matter."

Thankfully, the music ended. Tonks wasn't sure if he'd attempt to grab an entire handful of her bum in a room full of people, but she was glad she didn't have to find out just yet. She used the excuse of needing something to drink to avoid another turn of the dance floor. Keeping her expression as friendly as possible, she fought a grimace as Avery kissed her hand before allowing her to walk back to where Snape stood, watching her as he sipped his wine at the now empty table.

"You know, you could have cut in," she said once she reached the table. "It was a near thing that I didn't forcibly remove his hand from my body." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I'd like some water from the bar and then you're taking me for a tour of the garden before that gorilla asks me to dance again."

"Am I?"

"Yes!" she hissed. "In addition to not wanting to be further groped, I have things to tell you."

Snape set his glass down and walked to the bar, returning with a glass of water. Tonks slipped her arm through his, and together they walked through the French doors and onto a gravel path that split in two a few meters from the door. Taking the path to the right, they walked through a beautiful landscape garden. They followed the fine gravel path, which was lined on both sides by wonderfully manicured flowers and ornamental trees and shrubs. The path was lit along the way by floating lanterns. As they passed a large stone bench sitting under a pergola covered in flowering vines, Tonks could hear a fountain splashing deeper in the garden. After winding along the path for a couple of minutes, Snape came to a halt under the cover of a large flowering tree.

He turned to Tonks, releasing her arm from his. "What did you learn?" he asked quietly.

"The short version is that Murphy is spying on Pius Thickness, Malfoy asked him for reports on Azkaban, and he's to keep doing whatever he does at the Quill. What's that about?"

"I'm not sure," he said slowly. "They're keeping it well secreted."

Tonks took a drink of the water Snape had brought her from the bar. "Do you not get all the info?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at Tonks. "Do you know what all of your colleagues' tasks are?"

Tonks realized that he raised a good point. She had no idea how Emmeline or Hestia got their information. Nor Dedalus and Sturgis…and she really didn't _want_ to know how Mundungus received any of his information.

Tonks heard gravel crunching under footsteps, followed by the low murmur of approaching voices. Apparently, they weren't the only ones out for a garden tour. Before she could reach into her bag for her wand, Snape had drawn his. He grabbed her roughly around the shoulders, nearly knocking the glass out of her hand, and tapped her sharply on top of her head. For the second time that night she felt the cool sensation of a Disillusionment Charm spreading down her body. Tonks stood motionless against Snape's body, thankful that the footsteps had stopped and that the intruders didn't seem to be venturing further. They were close enough that she could hear their voices from a nearby path.

"What d'ya reckon about the bird Snape brought?" Tonks didn't recognize the voice.

"I reckon she's fit, that's what." She recognized this voice as Avery. "I'd shag her if I had the chance." _Not in this lifetime, you berk_.

"Someone ought to since you know Snape won't," the second voice said.

"That's the truth," Avery said with a snort. "I haven't seen him moon over a woman since that Gryffindor Mudblood."

Tonks was stunned at what the man had just said. She'd never given any thought to Snape having a love interest; like the childish thoughts one would have regarding their parents' love life—it simply didn't exist. And, a Gryffindor? That was even more surprising than him having a romantic life. It was well known that he favored Slytherin House above all others; it was also well known that he had a strong dislike for Gryffindor.

"What'd you drag me out here for, anyway?" the second voice asked irritably.

"To tell you of the plans for after. Meet at Nott's."

"I already heard. When can we leave without offending Malfoy?"

"It's just now gone half ten. I think we should stay for another hour. Gives me a chance to find out where this Miss Daniels is staying while she's here…"

Tonks heard gravel crunching again as their footsteps retreated in the direction of the house. After the sounds of their voices faded, she heard Snape mutter "Imbeciles" under his breath. She felt his wand tap her head again and looked down to see her body reappearing. Although afraid of his expression, Tonks made herself look up into Snape's face. His usual scowl was in place, only fiercer, his eyes glittering with anger. His hand was clutched so tightly around his wand the knuckles were white. He looked absolutely furious. At a complete loss for what to say, she remained quiet until his hand had loosened its grip around his wand and a deep breath seemed to have calmed his anger a bit.

When Tonks thought it safe enough to speak, she said quietly, "That's the other thing I learned. They're meeting at Nott's house later. Apparently, someone needs to check in about something."

Snape's head had turned to her sharply as she began speaking, and he was now glaring at her. His black eyes seemed to want to burn a hole right through her. "Nothing else to say?" he asked with a nasty sneer.

Tonks stared at the man in front of her. Her former Potions teacher who was always so quick with his cutting comments and derision of his students. At that moment, regardless of his prickly personality, the man in front of her was simply a colleague fighting on the same side as her. Although she had no idea exactly what they had been referring to, he was obviously upset about having something so private revealed in front of her. What little she did know of him, she knew he was intensely private; she imagined he didn't take kindly to the Death Eaters gossiping so freely about him.

"I'm not going to ask you about anything that isn't my business," Tonks said softly. Unsure of what else to say, she took a deep breath to steel her nerves and decided to discuss what they'd heard, rather than comment any further on his personal life. "I think we should follow them to Nott's house."

"Are you mad?" he asked with a scowl.

"No, I'm not mad," Tonks replied calmly. "I'd just rather end the night gathering more information rather than having to Obliviate myself of the memory of dancing with Avery."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose as if trying to ward off a headache. "Are you simply going to knock on the door and ask them to invite you in for tea?"

"Don't be silly," she replied as she set down her glass and opened her bag. She plunged her hand into its depths once again.

"I'm never silly," he replied sourly.

"I imagine not." Tonks pulled the Extendable Ears from her bag and produced them to Snape. "We are going to use these. Now, this is what I was—,"

"I don't recall anyone appointing you the leader of this mission," he interrupted, his voice taking on the dangerous low tone he used when dolling out punishment.

"I don't recall yourself being appointed leader either," Tonks replied with a challenging look. She didn't want to waste an opportunity to gather more information. Perhaps their spying would give them something, perhaps not. Regardless, she thought it was worth checking out.

They stared at each other for a few moments, Tonks fighting to keep from flinching at the glare Snape was giving her. She didn't want him to think that she would easily back down. Perhaps if she continued to defend herself against his verbal onslaughts, he'd eventually stop doing it in front of other Order members.

Finally, his expression softened almost imperceptibly. "All right, Daniels. What is your plan?" Snape saw the smile of triumph on Tonks' face and added, "Take notice that I never said we were following your fool plan."

"Right, they are planning on staying another hour." She hastily shoved the Extendable Ears back into her bag as she talked. "We make sure we leave before them so we can get to his house and scout out a good spot. We sit and listen for a while, and if nothing comes up, we leave."

Snape stared at her with a blank expression for a few moments before he seemed to come to a decision. "I'm not sitting outside the bloody window all night."

"Agreed."

"In the interim, we should return to the party." Snape offered his arm again. "We can ill afford to draw suspicion at our absence."

Tonks shrugged as she looped her arm through his. "You were showing me around this lovely garden." She smiled hopefully as she continued. "And then, you'll escort me to the dance floor to help me avoid handsy dance partners."

"Unlikely," Snape said as they wound their way through the path.

"Why not?" Tonks asked pleadingly. "I'm sure you've had to dance before to fulfill social obligation." This couldn't be the first fancy Death Eater party he'd been to.

"I've had occasion to dance in the past when not able to refuse."

"Well, consider yourself unable to refuse," Tonks whispered as they neared the house.

"I'll consider no such thing."

Tonks heaved a dramatic sigh. "I'm not too bad, you know. It's unlikely that I'll step on your feet."

"I actually have suspicions I need to confirm about two guests before we depart," he whispered.

Tonks stopped and gave him a glare just before reaching the French doors leading into the party. "Why didn't you just say so?" She watched Snape's mouth twitch with the faintest hint of a smile before slipping back to his mask of indifference. She realized he was rather enjoying tormenting her. Tonks growled a little in frustration. "Remember at the beginning of the night when I asked you not to be a complete jerk?"

"Indeed," Snape said, looking around the room as they reached their table. "Relax, Daniels. Your admirer may not even request another dance."

Tonks had a moment of hope that Snape would be right, which was quickly dashed as she caught sight of Avery looking at her from across the room where he stood talking with Crabbe, Goyle, and the heavily disguised wizard. Tonks enjoyed quick visions of her Apparating away and leaving Snape to make excuses, or thrusting a knee straight at Avery's bollocks before deciding that neither scenario was really an option. She sighed as Snape left the table and walked in the direction of the group of Death Eaters. Tonks glanced around the room in search of something or someone that could occupy her enough to avoid Avery for the short bit of time they had left at the party. Finally, she saw a dessert table had been set up during their trip through the garden. _At least there's pudding_. If she had to endure twenty more minutes of Malfoy Manor, maybe something chocolate would ease her suffering.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart that there was so much time between chapters! Christmas with a near Weasley-sized family is a busy time:). I hope you all enjoyed Tonks' adventure with Snape. We'll see more Remus again in the next chapter, promise:).

Thanks, as always to **Kerichi _,_** whose knowledge of fine food is far more vast than mine:). Thank you also to those who gave me reviews for Christmas! Feel free to continue reviewing, I love them!


	13. Chapter 13

Tonks surveyed the room as she spooned a bite of chocolate mousse into her mouth. She was attempting to improve her final minutes in Malfoy Manor by enjoying what she decided was one of the best chocolate desserts in all of creation. She had been quite impressed with the dessert table, even though pudding had been presented just as pretentiously as dinner. It was an elaborate display of individually portioned desserts all lined up in perfect rows on tiered silver platters, arranged around a large pyramid of crème puffs. The platters held bowls of chocolate mousse topped with fresh raspberries, glass tumblers filled with trifles beautifully layered with custard and berries, and little white ramekins filled with blackberry and apple crumble topped with perfect little dollops of crème fraîche. She'd chosen three different desserts—and a crème puff for good measure—because they looked amazing, but also in hopes of keeping herself looking thoroughly uninterested in any further dancing.

As Tonks finished the chocolate mousse, she continued to look about the room, seriously contemplating licking the small glass bowl clean of any chocolate leftovers. The party was still in full swing, making it easy to watch the room without obviously staring. She saw Snape crossing to the bar. He had stood with the small group of assembled Death Eaters, speaking with the man disguised by charms for a short time and had now stopped to lean casually against the bar while speaking to the jumpy man Tonks had observed when they'd first arrived. She busied herself between alternately watching Snape's interaction at the bar and attempting to wandlessly Transfigure a napkin into a tiny box so she could smuggle the crème puff back to Headquarters for Remus. Overjoyed that her Transfiguration worked—her napkin finally turned into something that resembled a small Chinese takeaway container—Tonks was occupied with stowing the box in her purse and didn't see Avery approaching until he was only a few paces from her. He sidled up next to her, far too close for comfort. She moved to the side slightly to ensure she still had Snape in her line of sight. After overhearing what Avery had said in the garden about shagging her if he had the chance, Tonks wanted to make sure she could attempt to get Snape's attention if her interaction with this buffoon needed an intervention. There were a number of ways she hoped the night would end; enduring another dance or navigating a conversation in which she had to politely decline Avery's advances were not on the list. Hexing him was much higher on the list.

"Care for another dance?" Avery asked in a low voice.

Tonks supposed he was attempting his best at seduction, which made her equally want to laugh and vomit. _I'd rather dance with an insulted Hippogriff._ "Perhaps if there's enough time before we leave. I can't ignore the dessert buffet I've gathered for myself."

"The dessert will keep," he murmured close to Tonks' ear as he slipped an arm around her waist.

Tonks suppressed a shudder and kept her tone friendly. "Yes, well, I may not keep. I'm afraid I didn't eat near enough dinner. Did you try this one?" Tonks reached across the table for the little pot of crumble she'd set there for Snape, grateful that her reach loosened Avery's hold around her waist. "I was going to save this for Severus, but I may eat it and let him fend for himself."

Avery took the dessert from her hand and set it back on the table. "Let's not waste our chances," he said. "Especially if you're not in town but for tonight."

Tonks looked across to the bar. Snape was still talking to the nervous-looking man, but she was glad to see his eyes were fixed on her and Avery. She reached once more for her dessert and shot Snape a look she hoped he interpreted as "get over here now and remove this man". Before Avery could take the cup from her hand again, she spooned up a large bite and hastily shoved it in her mouth. She hoped he wouldn't drag her to the dance floor with her mouth full of berry crumble. Unfortunately, he seemed unperturbed by this and snaked an arm around her waist again, pulling her closer as he reached his other hand up to her mouth and brushed a bit of crumb from her upper lip. She tried her best to keep her expression pleasant as she dropped her spoon back into the cup and placed her hand firmly on his chest. Tonks knew she had to keep her cool and not make a scene, but she wanted nothing more than to stomp on his foot and act on her earlier fantasy of placing a well-aimed knee to his bollocks. If she were Nymphadora Tonks right now rather than Claire Daniels she'd be walking away while he nursed an injury or two. But, since she wasn't technically Tonks at the moment, she kept her temper and pushed against his chest to put some distance between them. Unfortunately, she found that he was planted firmly and wouldn't budge without a strong shove on her part.

He took the cup from her hand and placed it back on the table. "I'll help you finish that later."

Tonks glanced surreptitiously to the bar, noting that Snape was no longer there and was relieved when she heard his deep voice as he appeared at her side. "I wouldn't come between Daniels and her food." To Tonks' surprise, he had a bowl of chocolate mousse in his hand that he was holding out to her.

Tonks sighed inwardly, relieved that she didn't have continue along with Avery's boorish attempts at asking for a dance any longer. She pushed against Avery's chest once more, pleased that he took a step back this time. Tonks took the dessert from Snape's hand. "I do value my food," she said with a smile. "Chocolate above all. Thank you, Severus."

"You owe me a dance before the evening is over, Miss Daniels," Avery said, attempting to sound casual. Tonks noticed that his face was tense and his smile appeared forced. Snape, on the other hand, wore his usual indifferent expression; if he was at all bothered by the other man, he certainly didn't show it.

Avery turned and stalked away toward the bar, and Snape took his place next to Tonks. He leaned against the table and reached for the berry trifle. "I saw him put his hands on you." He regarded Tonks with an arched brow. "I assume he didn't take your refusal to dance kindly."

Tonks shook her head with a roll of her eyes. "Couldn't take a hint," she said between bites of the mousse Snape had brought her. "Real charmer, that one."

"Indeed." Snape finished his dessert and deposited the empty glass on the table and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "He's a brute when it comes to women. I'd have enjoyed seeing you complete the plan you were envisioning in your head."

Tonks thought about what he said as she fought the urge to revisit the desserts table once more before they departed. "How'd you know I was planning anything?" Snape merely smirked at her without explanation. "You enjoy winding people up, don't you?" Tonks asked, shaking her head.

Instead of answering her questions, Snape picked up her handbag and handed it to Tonks. "I've confirmed my suspicious about the two guests in question," he said quietly. "It's time to find our hostess, say our farewells, and attempt to avoid your admirer on our way out."

"Good plan. I'm ready to get out of here." Tonks took her bag and tucked it under her arm. She looped her other arm through Snape's before he started them forward. "I'll have to cast a Silencing Charm on myself if I have to keep up this accent much longer."

Although her instincts were telling her to leave the party as quickly as possible, Tonks reluctantly looked around the room for Narcissa; she agreed with Snape that they should say goodbye to their hostess. She wasn't sure if anyone would notice, but it would be best not to draw suspicion by abruptly disappearing. A quick glance to the bar showed Avery watching them as he leaned against his elbow and sipped a drink.

"Your brute friend is keeping an eye on us," Tonks whispered as they slowly walked closer to the edge of the dance floor where guests were still moving to the music.

"Follow my lead," Snape murmured. "Keep ahold of your bag and stay on your feet."

Tonks shot him an annoyed look and was ready to point out that she hadn't so much as spilled a drink so far that night when she felt Snape's arm slip free from where her hand looped around his elbow. He grabbed her now-free hand and placed his other hand at her waist as he pulled Tonks onto the dance floor, seamlessly inserting them into the crowd of dancing couples. For a few beats, Tonks was shocked into silence as Snape expertly guided her to the music. Finally recovering enough for speech, Tonks quirked an eyebrow at him and said, "I thought you didn't dance."

"I believe I said it was unlikely. In this instance, it is an opportune distraction."

Never had she been more thankful for her mother's insistent claim that all young ladies needed to know how to dance. At the time, she'd huffed and complained, telling her mother that she'd never likely attend a party where such a talent was necessary. Now, Tonks smiled at the thought of telling her mother that her teaching had actually come to some use. Snape continued to lead her skillfully around the dance floor as Tonks clutched her bag to her body and contemplated further what was happening. To her surprise, Snape was quite a good dancer, making it much easier to follow his lead. He seemed oddly at ease with their current situation, which made Tonks wonder where he had learned to dance. As they circulated the floor, he seemed to be concentrating on surveying the room, leading her to believe he would likely not answer if she asked him about it just then. Not that he would likely answer anyway, she thought, even if he wasn't plotting their exit.

As the dance continued, they neared the corridor they'd entered upon arriving. Snape released her grasp and deftly slid the hand at her waist along her lower back, positioning them now side-by-side. He pulled her away from the dance floor as if they had never been dancing, and they walked through the corridor. Snape removed his arm from Tonks' waist and offered it to her instead. They stopped briefly in the drawing room, making sure they said good night to their hostess before leaving the manor. Tonks could still hear muffled strains of music as they quickly walked down the long drive and past the iron gates. Once they'd turned off the drive onto the lane, Snape turned them on the spot, Apparating them away.

Tonks took a moment to recover from the Apparition. Based on the dizziness she was feeling, she guessed they had travelled a fair distance. It was a beautifully clear night, the sliver of moon and bright stars giving plenty of light for Tonks to see her surroundings. They had landed beside a stone outbuilding of some sort that appeared to be large enough to have been a carriage house at one time. She took a deep breath and smelled the unmistakable scent of salty sea air and shivered slightly as the ocean breeze whipped through her blonde curls. She could hear waves crashing nearby. "Where the hell are we?"

"Anglesey. Across the bay from Holyhead."

 _Wales_. Tonks thought it was fitting for this mission to continue at yet another posh pure-blood home. Except now, rather than a country estate, they were at a Welsh seaside cottage.

She shivered again as the breeze brushed over her bare shoulders. Looking down at her pretty white dress, Tonks realized she was inappropriately dressed for the second part of their mission. "I need to change out of this dress," she said as she opened her bag to search inside for her wand.

Snape gave her a skeptical look. "And wear what, pray tell?"

Taking a page out of his book, Tonks decided not to answer. Instead, she smiled and reached her arm into her little black bag and fished out her wand, handing it to Snape before reaching in again to retrieve her boots.

"Clever," he drawled as Tonks pulled the remainder of her clothing from the depths of her bag.

Tonks took back her wand and tapped her head for another Disillusionment Charm so she could change. "Tell me more about where we are. I don't want to break my mum's heart by ruining this dress while hiding in the shrubbery."She waved her wand behind her back to release the hook and zipper. After she removed her dress, Tonks silently apologized to her mother as she balled up it up and shoved it and her black flats unceremoniously into her bag. She shimmied into her clothing quickly—foregoing her robes to lessen her chances of stumbling—and shoved her feet into her boots.

Snape told her, "About fifty meters in front of this building is the main cottage; this is the guest house. We are at least ten kilometers from the nearest cottage, fifteen from the nearest town. Given the remote location, they will likely Apparate directly to the front walk. There is a large study off the entry hall where the meeting will most likely take place."

Once dressed, Tonks cancelled the Disillusionment Charm for the time being. She was surprised when she looked up to see Snape standing in his shirt and trousers. He'd removed his robes, folded them neatly, and was holding them out to her. She caught his meaning and took them, placing them inside her bag. It was an odd sight, seeing him without his usual billowing robes and with his hair still pulled back from his face. She doubted any of his students would recognize him so unlike his typical grumpy Potions professor persona.

"Are you quite finished?" he asked impatiently.

Tonks hadn't realized she'd been staring. "Sorry. I don't think I've ever seen you without your robes."

"I thought it best to remove any obstacles that may interfere with your sense of balance."

Tonks rolled her eyes. All his students would have to do is wait for him to speak to confirm his true identity as Professor Snape. "Oh, shut it. I haven't so much as stumbled tonight. Not even during our impromptu tour of the dance floor."

"Let's hope it continues now that you've resumed your identity as Nymphadora."

"I seem to survive my job everyday as—" Tonks paused and morphed her face back to her own, leaving her hair blond and curly. "Nymphadora," she finished dramatically, dropping her voice to an exaggerated version of Snape's deep voice.

In typical Snape fashion, he wordlessly lifted his wand and cast a Disillusionment Charm, first over Tonks, then on himself. Tonks could see the shimmer of the Charm as he turned and began walking through the wild grass of the property toward the main cottage. As they approached, Tonks noticed it was a beautiful home, made of the same dark stone as the guest house; not to the scale of Malfoy Manor, but impressive nonetheless. There were no lights shining through any of the windows, so she couldn't see inside the house, but she risked a guess that the inside was as beautiful as the outside.

Tonks saw the faint shimmer of Snape's Charm close in front of her and slowed her steps. The last thing she wanted to do was bump into him and give him reason to criticize her. They neared the front corner of the house, where she saw Snape move close to a set of large windows.

"I'm going to check for any nasty wards before attempting to open the window."

Tonks walked to the corner and stood next to Snape, resting her back against the stone facade. Curiosity got the better of her, and she peeked around the corner to check out the front of the house. There was a low stone wall that separated the front garden from a narrow lane; a wooden gate allowed entry to the front walk. From the light shining off a pair of old fashioned gas lamps positioned on either side of the front door, Tonks could just see the edge of the cliff where the ground dropped steeply beyond the lane. The waves of the sea could be heard from beyond the cliff.

Tonks gave a low whistle. "It sure pays to be a pureblood," she said, just loud enough to be heard over the sea breeze.

"You should see the view in the light," Snape murmured. "It is…something to behold." Tonks heard him muttering incantations as she turned and skirted around him to position herself on her knees in the grass under the window. After a few moments, his low muttering stopped. "Do you have your Weasley device?"

Tonks dug in her bag and pulled out the Extendable Ears. The window inched up just enough for her to slip one end under the opening. "All set," Tonks whispered. "Why do you suppose they're meeting?"

"The man with the beard is Walden Macnair," Snape said in a low voice. "He's been away on a mission for some time."

"Really? I was wondering earlier why he wasn't at the party."

"He's taken an extended holiday from the Ministry to complete his mission. It wouldn't have done well for him to be seen there tonight."

"Reckon any of them will get totally pissed and reveal something really good?" Tonks asked.

Tonks heard him snort slightly from where he stood next to the window. "Unfortunately, they are unlikely to drunkenly reveal any secrets. When their talk turns to whisky fueled nostalgic recollections of the glory days, you'll know it's time for us to depart."

They lapsed into silence as they waited. Tonks stifled a yawn as she wondered idly what time it was, thinking it had to be at least midnight. She was startled a few minutes later when she heard the sound of Apparition from inside the house, followed by the sounds of someone—presumably Nott— moving about the study. She hoped that Nott's arrival would bring the others around soon so they could gather some useful information and bring the mission to a close. Although the evening had gone quite well, lecherous dance partners notwithstanding, she was ready for bed and a lie-in in the morning. _And breakfast._

Tonks jumped slightly when she finally heard two almost simultaneous cracks of Apparition. She leaned forward enough to peek her head around the corner. She watched as two figures walked up the path to the house. Their conversation was just within earshot as they reached the front door and knocked.

"Couldn't close the deal, eh?"

"Would have done if I'd had more time." Tonks recognized this as Avery's voice.

There was an unpleasant sounding snigger followed by, "Didn't look like she was all that interested from where I was sitting."

Their voices faded as the door opened and they entered the house. A few minutes later, Tonks heard more arrivals and saw the hulking figures of Crabbe and Goyle approaching the door, followed by Macnair less than a minute later.

From the Extendable Ears, Tonks could hear voices along with the sounds of ice clinking on glass and drinks being poured. She listened for what seemed like an eternity while they congratulated themselves on their cleverness. They had a long laugh at how grand it was that they had attended a party with the Minister—who they were thrilled to see still ducking his head in the sand. The discussion moved on to how old and barmy Dumbledore must be; Tonks especially enjoyed the bit where they commended themselves for having spies such as Macnair within the Ministry when Dumbledore surely hadn't thought of such a thing. Finally, their boastful prattle ceased, and the discussion turned worth-while.

"Looks like your disguise fooled the right people." Tonks guessed someone was addressing Macnair. "Even if the beard made you look like a ponce." She covered her mouth to stifle a giggle at this.

"Bugger off. Got the job done, didn't it?" Macnair growled. "Couldn't have anyone from the Ministry recognize me when I'm supposed to be on holiday."

"The Dark Lord wants a report on your progress."

"Not much to say after the last report I sent. They're a violent lot. Didn't take much to cause a ruckus. Now the oaf's going to have to head back to Hogwarts with nothing but his new pet." Tonks thought through what she was hearing as she listened to them all have a good laugh for a minute. If a Death Eater was calling a group violent, Tonks wasn't sure she wanted to know what he was up to. "He's got that French headmistress with him. But, I reckon she's keen to head back to her school right about now."

"What beast is Hagrid going to house train now?"

Macnair gave a huff of laughter. "He's not going to be able to house train this one."

"Is the mission complete?"

"Almost," Macnair replied. "Did what I was sent to do—reckon they're on our side. Now I just need to make sure I give Hagrid hell before he gets back to Dumbledore. Can't do much until his girlfriend scarpers."

Tonks continued to listen as Macnair talked of his agenda for following Hagrid back to Hogwarts, planning to really harass him in earnest once he was on his own. Well, alone except for this new beast he was bringing with him. She shook her head thinking it was just like Hagrid to rescue some creature to give it sanctuary in the Forbidden Forest. He'd need some help to get home safely, but where the hell was he? Macnair had yet to say where he'd left Hagrid to attend the party tonight, how would they find him? How would Macnair find him again, come to that? Her questions were quickly answered when one of the men asked him the same thing. Apparently, he'd placed a locator spell— _an illegal spell, you git—_ to find him. Tonks had to hope that Dumbledore knew approximately where to find Hagrid so they could warn him that a Death Eater was intent on causing him trouble.

As the conversation turned to other things, Tonks thought of what she knew about the locator spells. She knew they followed the trace of a witch or wizard's magical signature, and that they were against the law for the Wizarding world. They even required special permission and loads of paperwork for the Auror department to use them. She'd never used the spell. What she knew of it, she had learned from Mad-Eye; he'd been around in the days when they had used them routinely, mostly during and after the first war.

Snape had been right about the conversation turning nostalgic after the whiskey started flowing. They were now regaling themselves on "the good old days". Tonks listened for a bit longer for good measure, but their discussion was getting more boisterous as time went on, and she felt it was more important that they quickly get their new information to Dumbledore.

Tonks pulled the Extendable Ear from the gap in the window and dropped it back in her bag. As she was thinking through how to signal to Snape that it was time to go, she saw the shimmer of his Disillusionment as he crouched down next to her.

"We should leave," Tonks dared to whisper. Unsure of what to do next, and wary of reaching out and grabbing something she'd rather not grab on Snape's currently invisible body, she risked another whisper. "Hold out your arm."

A shimmer of movement allowed her to see his arm clearly, and she curled her hand around his elbow as he helped her silently scramble to her feet. Together, they walked through the wild grass, back to the spot behind the guest house where they'd arrived. Tonks cancelled her charm, hopefully for the last time that night; she felt like she'd spent as much time Disillusioned as not.

She turned to Snape as she saw his body becoming visible once more. "We need to see if Dumbledore has been in contact with Hagrid," she said quietly and without preamble. "What's he off doing right now?"

Snape looked at her seriously. "He's attempting to rally the giants."

"Giants!" Tonks hissed in surprise.

"Would you rather the Dark Lord had them on his side?"

"Well, that's what Macnair is up to, then." Tonks stopped to take a deep breath. "But now he's decided to cause Hagrid trouble." She went on to relay everything she'd heard about Macnair's plans, the locator spell, and Hagrid's apparent new pet he was rescuing.

Snape gave an exasperated huff at the news of Hagrid's rescue efforts. "Blast that man. Did Macnair say when he's returning?"

Tonks shook her head. "I don't reckon he's headed out anytime soon," she said wryly. "None of them seemed in a fit state to Apparate. Unless they fancy losing a limb."

Snape held out his arm once more. "We shouldn't linger."

"Where to now?" Tonks asked around a yawn as she grasped his arm.

"Headquarters. We need to speak with Dumbledore and find out if he's had any contact with either Hagrid or Madame Maxime. The last thing we need is for Macnair causing Hagrid trouble from Minsk to Scotland."

Tonks had no idea what time it was, but it had to be the middle of the night. "Won't Dumbledore be in bed? It has to be gone three o'clock by now."

"I have no doubt he's at Headquarters making sure Molly's going to tend to Potter before his hearing," Snape said with a sneer.

Tonks felt the pull of Apparition and landed moments later in the alley off Grimmauld Place. They silently walked the short distance to Headquarters and let themselves in, making their way to the kitchen. Tonks was somewhat surprised, given the lateness of the hour, that she could see light and hear voices from the other side of the door. She followed Snape through the door and found the Headmaster and Remus sitting across from one another at the kitchen table, both looking up as they entered.

Dumbledore smiled at them pleasantly, as if not surprised in the least to see them appear at Headquarters hours after their mission was supposed to end. "Interesting evening?" he asked with a small smile.

"Where's your dress?" Remus asked, looking as though he hadn't meant to ask his question aloud.

Tonks smiled as she noticed a touch of disappointment in his voice. She took a seat next to Remus as Snape pulled out a chair next to Dumbledore and sat, crossing his arms over his chest and stretching out his legs to cross them at the ankles. "We took a little side mission to the Welsh coast, and I thought my party attire wasn't suitable for lurking under a window."

"Tea?" Dumbledore asked, waving his wand to conjure tea for four.

"Ooh, please!" Tonks exclaimed as she reached for a tea cup and the little milk pitcher. "Are there any dinner leftovers? I'm bloody starving."

Dumbledore gave her an amused look and conjured a plate with two cheese and pickle sandwiches.

"Thank you, sir," Tonks said, taking a bite of a sandwich. "You should've seen the tiny posh food they served at the party. Speaking of which." Tonks took another bite as she opened her bag and shoved her arm inside, rifling around for the small box with the crème puff inside. She pushed the wrinkled heap of her dress aside and came across Snape's dress robes. Remus gave her a quizzical look as she handed the robes across the table to Snape, who took them with a curt nod. Finally, her fingers grasped the box, and she pulled it out, handing it to Remus. "I brought you back one of the fancy desserts."

Remus took the box from her with a bemused look. He opened it and looked up with genuine surprise. "You brought this for me?"

"I wish it could have been the chocolate mousse, but that would have been messy." Tonks was thrilled to see that Remus' earlier brooding expression was now replaced with his shy smile that she loved. She smiled in return as she felt a little flutter of warmth course through her body, no doubt bringing a tinge of pink to her cheeks. Her reverie was abruptly interrupted when she heard Snape speak.

"I believe we have more important matters to discuss," he said impatiently.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said before taking a drink of his tea. "What took you two to Wales this evening? If I'm not mistaken, the Malfoys live in Wiltshire."

"Nymphadora proved herself a useful spy tonight," Snape said with an air of surprise as he reached for a teacup, earning him a glare from Tonks. "I expect she can write a full report on what we learned at Malfoy Manor. It is the information gained at Nott's house that needs attention first." He paused to take a drink of tea. "Have you any way to contact Hagrid?"

"Who knows of his mission?" Dumbledore asked sharply.

"Walden Macnair," Tonks replied around a bite of sandwich. She swallowed and took a sip of tea before continuing. "He's also attempting to talk with the giants. Now he's decided to cause Hagrid as much trouble as possible on his way back to Hogwarts." Tonks took a deep breath and told Dumbledore the details of what she overheard that night.

When she'd finished, Dumbledore sighed heavily. "I was foolishly hoping Hagrid's mission would remain secret. That it is Macnair who was sent to confer with the giants is rather unfortunate, given his history with Hagrid."

"Well, I don't know anything about his history with Hagrid, but I do know Macnair is known as a nasty bloke around the Ministry."

"A fitting description, I believe," Dumbledore said grimly.

"He seemed reluctant to bother Hagrid until he's alone," Tonks said around a yawn. "We just need to know when the French headmistress gets back to her school."

"I'll contact Beauxbatons after my business with the Ministry this morning. Speaking of which." Dumbledore pulled a pocket watch from his robes. "I should be off soon. Before I go, did you make any acquaintances, my dear that proved helpful?"

"Nymphadora happened to make an…acquaintance, as you call it, this evening," Snape said with an unsettling smirk on his face.

" _I_ didn't happen to make any acquaintances," Tonks said with a glower at Snape, whose gaze was surprisingly fixed on Remus. " _Claire Daniels_ made an acquaintance that proved thoroughly _un_ helpful and requires no further comment." She glanced at Remus, who had been quietly listening while she made her report to Dumbledore. Unfortunately, his look of interested concentration he'd worn during her report was now replaced with something closer to the brooding expression she'd seen the evening before. "I was, however, able to follow Malfoy and that blighter from the MLE office and overhear something useful from them. It'll all be in the report, sir."

"I'd like your report as soon as possible," Dumbledore said as he rose to his feet. "I would also like you to account for me what you know of this locator spell."

"I'll tell you what I know, but Mad-Eye would be a better source," Tonks said as she poured herself more tea. If she was going to complete her report before heading to bed, she'd need this cup plus maybe some coffee.

Dumbledore nodded decisively. "Work with Alastor on this over the weekend. We need to be able to manipulate this spell for our gain."

By the look on the headmaster's face, Tonks thought that she could guess what her next mission was going to be. If she had any extra time over the weekend, she would spend it locating her travelling cloak and her warmer boots if she was going to be wandering about the northern part of the Continent. She smiled inwardly thinking it would be nice to work with Mad-Eye again.

Tonks frowned as Remus glanced at his watch and stood from the table, mumbling something about waking Sirius. Once the door closed behind him, she turned back to Snape. "Why did you bring up the nonsense about Avery?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at her, the effect of which was lost when he broke out into a wide yawn. "I merely thought it relevant to the discussion."

"That's a load of tosh," Tonks said. She was now sure that Snape had said it to be a berk, which wasn't surprising, though she wasn't sure whether he said it to wind up her or Remus. "Bring him up again and I'll tell everyone how you used an 'opportune distraction' to get us out of the party tonight."

Snape picked up his tea cup and drained it before rising to his feet. "Nobody would believe you." He placed his cup on the table and strode from the room.

Tonks shook her head and sighed as she summoned a couple of sheets of parchment and a quill from the counter and began writing out her report for Dumbledore. As she wrote out the details, she couldn't help but reflect on the mystery that was Severus Snape. Their mission had been a success, and they'd worked together surprisingly well…when he hadn't been winding her up. And really, even then, they had done all right. He'd definitely shown his usual prickly personality over the course of the evening, but Tonks had realized that along with the prickliness, he actually had a wicked sarcastic streak that seemed to translate into a sense of humor. Thinking back to when he was her teacher, she realized his sense of humor had always been there, but was usually directed at unsuspecting terrified students—herself included at times—who didn't appreciate his sarcasm.

Her report almost finished, she rested her head sleepily on her arm that was outstretched on the table while she wrote. She must have unknowingly drifted off to sleep, because the next thing she was aware of was a hand lightly brushing her forehead. An errant blond curl had fallen across her face and was now being pushed behind her ear. She heard a husky masculine voice at her ear whispering "Nymphadora," followed by the soft tentative touch of lips to her cheek, so close to the corner of her mouth that if she turned her head less than an inch, their lips would meet. Somewhere in between awake and asleep she heard herself mumbling a sleepy "hmm?" as she reached her hand that had been holding her quill up to touch her fingers to the lips still close to her ear. Her hand trailed from the mouth across a slightly stubbly cheek and into a shaggy mop of soft, fine hairs mixed with courser strands throughout. She curled her fingers around the familiar tresses. "Nymphadora," the voice repeated softly.

Tonks opened her eyes and blinked a few times, becoming aware of her surroundings. She realized that it was Remus waking her—quite deliciously, she thought. Why couldn't she be woken up this way every day?

"Wotcher, Remus," she said with a yawn. She realized her hand was still wound through his hair. "Sorry," she mumbled drowsily as she reluctantly pulled her hand away.

"Quite all right, I assure you," he replied, rewarding her with a smile. "I thought you might want some coffee and breakfast. Molly is on her way down."

Tonks saw that he had a mug of steaming coffee in his hand. "Aren't you lovely," she said with a lazy smile as she sat up with a stretch and accepted the mug. Her head turned toward the door as Sirius shuffled through with Molly close behind.

"Tonks, dear!" Molly exclaimed. "Where's your dress? The girls said you looked absolutely lovely." She stopped and eyed her critically. "You're looking a bit peaky, though. Have you been up all night?"

Tonks smiled at the onslaught of mothering she was receiving from Molly. "I have. I need to finish this report and then I'm off to Bedfordshire."

"Not without breakfast," Molly replied briskly as she drew her wand from the pocket of her dressing gown. With a few well-practiced wand movements, she had eggs and bacon started on the cooker and was levitating items from the pantry to the table. "Stay put for a bit for Harry as well. He could use as many friendly faces as possible this morning."

Tonks turned back to her unfinished report as Sirius plopped down across from her with a cup of coffee. "Early start for you, isn't it?" she asked him as she continued writing.

He gave a grunt of reply as he picked up the first page of her report, scanning down the parchment. Once he'd read it, he folded the page forward to peer at Tonks. "This doesn't list a stop to change your clothes."

Tonks moved her coffee aside as a plate of eggs and bacon landed in front of her. "I used a Disillusionment Charm," Tonks said absently as she reread through the last bit she'd written.

"But you were naked in front of Snape?" Sirius asked incredulously, nicking a piece of bacon from her plate.

Tonks looked up to see a look of revulsion on Sirius' face. She rolled her eyes at him before replying, "Yes, and then we had it off right there against the house."

Sirius gave a noise of disgust. "Merlin, that's enough to put me off breakfast."

"Serves you right for asking such daft questions," she said as she snatched the parchment from his hands.

"Best not let Moony hear you say anything about having it off with Snape," Sirius said with a sly glance over her shoulder where Remus stood talking quietly with Molly. "He sat around sulking all night. The mention of you shagging someone… ." He shook his head as he trailed off.

Tonks neatly rolled up her report to send off to Dumbledore. "I was on a mission," she whispered irritably. "It's not like I got all dressed up for a bloody date."

"Did you happen to see you in that dress?" When Tonks looked at him with a bewildered expression, Sirius continued quietly, "Let me tell you, Moony saw you in that dress. Liked what he saw, I reckon," he finished with a knowing grin.

Tonks began eating her eggs in an effort to conceal her own grin from spreading across her face. Her insides gave a little lurch at the thought that Remus had been pleased with the way she had looked. While shopping with her mum, she had secretly been contemplating his reaction to every garment her mother had stuffed her in, and had hoped he'd like the one she'd chosen. Still, she didn't want Sirius to have any more fuel for his matchmaking campaign, so she gave him a scowl and whispered, "Don't be a prat," as Molly and Remus came to the table.

Arthur joined the group a few minutes later and they took it in turns filling Remus in on the meeting he'd missed earlier in the week. Tonks was just getting to the bit about Scrimgeour's questions when Harry walked through the door, looking distinctly like he was headed for the gallows. After trying their best to reassure him about his hearing, Arthur hurried him out the door to the Ministry.

Sirius scowled as Molly refilled everyone's coffee and busied herself with beginning breakfast for the rest of the house. Tonks thought he looked as grumpy as the night Harry had fought off the Dementors. "Tell Remus what you were actually going to tell him about Scrimgeour before Harry came in," he said after a sip from his mug. "I could use a laugh."

"The pervy bit?" she asked around a yawn. Tonks smiled at the questioning look on Remus' face before going on about her interview she'd had to endure with her boss that had ended with allowing Scrimgeour to believe she was in a romantic relationship with Mad-Eye.

Remus chuckled as she finished her story. "That would certainly be a bit of an unconventional relationship."

"He's only, what? Four decades older than you?" Sirius said with a snort.

"Something like that. I'm actually not entirely sure how old Mad-Eye is," Tonks said thoughtfully. "Anyway, the age difference wouldn't bother me, but we'd likely kill one another. Not to mention he's like a second father…or maybe a mad uncle."

"You're more likely to end up with some young man from the Auror department, rather than an old man," Remus said ruefully.

"Trust me, there's nobody in the Auror office that I will ever end up with," Tonks said with a huff.

"Someone will come along, I'm sure," Remus replied.

Tonks stopped and stared at Remus, who seemed intent on studying his coffee mug. She suddenly felt like her warm feelings from earlier had been plunged into a vat of iced water. Having gone from feeling elated at being woken up by him so gently and hearing Sirius say how much he'd liked seeing her all dressed up, to feeling…well, she wasn't sure what she was feeling now. Confused. And, after a long night filled with a trying mission and no sleep, she felt irritated.

"Right," she said tersely as she stood and reached across the table for her black bag. "I'm off to get some sleep."

"I'll walk you out," Remus said as he pushed back from the table.

"I survived last night surrounded by Death Eaters. Reckon I can walk myself to the alley." She walked to the cooker to thank Molly for breakfast before turning for the door. "If anybody sees Mad-Eye, tell him I said to bugger off until I've slept and gone for a run," Tonks called over her shoulder as she pushed through the door and into the hall. She was more than ready to get home and fall into her bed for a hopefully very long sleep.

A/N: Ok, so I had fun with the mission to Malfoy Manor, and I have to say I'm a little sad it's over! Thanks a bunch to the readers who have reviewed, I really appreciate it! Thanks a bunch to the readers who don't review too...I'm glad you're reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Tonks had almost reached the alley after her petulant stomp from the kitchen of Grimmauld Place when she heard Remus calling after her. She turned the corner quickly, hoping to Apparate before having to face him. Just as she was about to turn, she felt a hand grasp her arm just above her elbow.

"Are you mad?" she shrieked at Remus as he turned her to face him. Wrenching her arm free, she took a step back, stumbling. Thankfully, she righted herself instead of landing on her bum. "You could have made me Splinch!"

"I said I would walk you out and I meant it," he replied evenly.

"And I said don't bother," Tonks replied while crossing her arms over her chest. "Why'd you really follow me?"

Remus stood tensely for a beat, staring at the ground before he raised his gaze to hers and replied, "I'm not entirely sure."

"Well, now that that's sorted, how about you let me go and get some sleep."

They stared at one another for a few awkward moments. "You're too young to know what you really want," Remus said abruptly.

Tonks gave a huff of irritation, willing with all her might not to let the tears that were stinging the back of her eyes fall in front of him. She was not normally one to dissolve in tears, but after her insane night, no sleep, and bit of an emotionally charged morning, she almost felt that tears would be justified. Just certainly not in her current location. "And in your infinite wisdom and advanced age, you think you know what _I_ want?"

Before he could answer, Tonks turned on the spot and landed at her flat a moment later. She tapped her wand to the doorknob, pushed open the door and quickly slammed it shut behind her with enough force that the little entry table shook in its wake. She immediately realized that she was far too hacked off to sleep. Tears blurred her vision, and she blinked them away as she began to rummage through the clothes she'd yet to fold to find some running gear. Tossing her clothes in a heap in the corner of her bedroom along with her bag, she quickly pulled on the running tights and tank she'd found and crouched down to search for her trainers that she'd kicked under the coffee table after her last run. After tying her shoes and going through a quick stretch, she wrenched the door open and trotted down the stairs and out into the morning sunlight. Breaking into a swift jog to warm up, she began her familiar path through the streets to the nearby park.

She lost herself in her run, letting the rhythm of her breath and footsteps focus her mind. Having gone through so many emotions in the last few hours, she couldn't even wrap her mind completely around what was bothering her. The difference in Remus from when he'd woken her up with a kiss to her check, to his remark about inevitably falling for an Auror in her office made her want to hex something. Was he pushing her away? His comment about her age certainly made it seem that way, but his actions said something else. Perhaps he'd thought her too asleep to realize he'd kissed her. _That's no excuse._ Tonks exhaled an irritated breath and did what she always did when she needed even more clarity during her runs; she increased her pace and sprinted through the park, allowing the frantic pace to purge some of her worry.

Finally worn-out out and gasping for breath, Tonks slowed her pace and jogged slowly back toward her flat to cool down. She was still angry with Remus, but wasn't feeling tearful or hex-happy any longer. She stopped at her usual café for a cup of coffee and a croissant before walking to her building, idly thinking she'd stop in and see her parents that day since she had a rare day off. It had been a while since she'd seen her mother and right now she felt like she could use a hug or some advice. She once again touched her wand to the doorknob and rolled her eyes as it briefly flared red. She hadn't gotten around to strengthening her wards as Mad-Eye demanded, but she had at least set an indicator to warn her if anyone was inside her flat. Red indicated that someone was inside, and she would hazard a guess that it was Mad-Eye. She pushed her way through the door, careful not to trip on her entry rug, and glared at the man sitting in the arm chair.

"I suppose you didn't get the message to bugger off?" she said, shoving her empty cup into the sack from the croissant she'd devoured and tossing it on the entry table.

"Aye, I got the message," Mad-Eye replied. "But we don't have time for you to be in a nark. You and the lad have some things to learn before we hear back from Madame Maxime."

As he spoke Mad-Eye gestured behind her. Tonks whirled quickly toward her kitchen counter and saw Remus leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest. They stared at each other wordlessly for a few moments. Remus' eyes looked sad. Vulnerable. Tonks could also see a hint of regret in them and took comfort for a moment that maybe he was just as confused as she was. Regardless, she wasn't ready let him off the hook, and therefore kept her face in a stony expression.

Mad-Eye's gruff voice brought Tonks out of her reflections. "I'll make tea, then we need to get to work."

As Mad-Eye stumped to the cooker, Tonks turned back to Remus with her hands on her hips and ready to tell him he'd better have brought something to eat since she had little that was fit for consumption in her flat. The words died on her lips as she caught Remus' gaze sweeping appreciatively up her body, slowly meeting her eyes once more. He looked momentarily startled to have been caught ogling her before his expression changed. This time she saw something that gave her a pleasant shiver and made her legs feel weak: longing and desire that was so intense she felt her body responding to him even though they were across the room from each other. Her pulse quickened at the thoughts running through her head, as a blush rose from her neck to her cheeks. Thanking her stars—or cursing the fates, she wasn't totally sure which—that she remembered Mad-Eye standing in her kitchen, she fought the impulse to grab Remus by the front of his robes and snog him senseless. Their eyes locked for several moments before Tonks became acutely aware that she was not only still mad at Remus, but was also feeling very exposed wearing nothing but her damp running gear. Sweat was dripping from her now ruined blond curls and was running down the valley between her breasts, collecting in the bra of her tank. _Lovely_.

She reluctantly looked away from Remus and turned to wandlessly summon her rumpled t-shirt from where it had landed in the corner of her bedroom. She pulled the t-shirt on over her sweaty clothes, thinking lovely thoughts of long nimble fingers peeling said sweaty garments from her body before... _NO!_ She gave her head a little shake and reminded herself that Remus' mixed signals were driving her mad, and she didn't need to add to it with frustratingly lascivious thoughts about a man she hadn't even been able to kiss properly.

Tonks decided that she needed a few minutes alone to distance herself from the exchange with Remus. She walked to the cupboard and pulled down three mugs, turned from the kitchen and called over her shoulder, "I'm taking a shower while you sort the tea."

While the shower may have put a physical distance between her and Remus, standing starkers under the spray of warm water while running a soapy flannel across her body with Remus in the other room did little to dispel the desire flowing through her. In the end, she spent far more time in the shower than was strictly necessary, but was able to emerge a while later, dressed in comfy track suit bottoms, a Pink Floyd t-shirt, and decidedly not pink hair.

Grabbing a notebook and self-inking quill from her coffee table, Tonks flopped down on the couch in a manner her mother would have deemed completely unladylike, but from Remus drew a small smile.

Attempting to ignore Remus' smile, Tonks asked Mad-Eye, "Why aren't we getting our team back together for this mission?" Working with Remus right now wasn't the end of the world—she was a professional—but would prove distracting. Besides, even though most people were terrified of Mad-Eye, Tonks was quite fond of him and wouldn't mind the chance to partner with him again.

"I'm too old to go chasin' that bloody fool all over the Continent," Mad-Eye replied. "And if he does have some beast he's bringin' back with him, Lupin's better to deal with that."

Mad-Eye began to talk about the tracking spell and how it was used, and why it was illegal for non-authorized personel. Heartbroken or felonious witches and wizards weren't the sort you'd want abusing the charm. Remus and Tonks sat and listened, Tonks taking some notes and grabbing some useful books from her cluttered bookshelves while Remus simply absorbed what Mad-Eye was saying with a look of thoughtful concentration.

They were discussing how the spell followed a person's magical signature when a thought occurred to Tonks. "Hagrid's not supposed to use magic."

"He'll have to at some point," Remus replied. "Even if it's just to start a fire or fill a water jug."

"Those are pretty small spells for us to try and follow," Tonks said thoughtfully. "They won't leave much of a trace. What if we had something of his to help follow his magic? He's probably enlarged most of the things in his cabin to accommodate his size."

Mad-Eye stood and tossed his travelling cloak over his shoulders. "Won't take me long to go fetch something. You two." He narrowed his good eye at Tonks while the magical one went back and forth between the two of them sitting on the couch. "Work on tracking magical signature until I get back."

"I'd rather eat lunch," Tonks said as she glanced at her wall clock. "Well, late lunch I suppose."

"Molly sent food along," Remus said, reaching for his rucksack he'd deposited by the couch. "She gave us strict orders to feed you and I elected not to argue."

"You go ahead and eat while I'm out," Mad-Eye said as he maneuvered around the couch toward the door. "I don't want to come back finding Lupin's been hexed because you didn't eat."

"Ha bloody ha. We'll save you some," Tonks said as she reached her arms over her head in a stretch. As she saw Mad-Eye open his mouth to argue, she held up a hand and stopped him. "Molly is likely the last person in the world to poison you. I reckon it's safe to eat her food."

Mad-Eye grumbled something under his breath before exiting, leaving Tonks and Remus in an uncomfortable silence. Tonks got up to retrieve silverware while Remus unpacked a couple of containers from his bag. She returned to the couch with their utensils and smiled when she opened her container to find a perfectly warmed portion of roasted chicken and a perfectly chilled bowl of fruit salad separated by a large wedge of crusty bread. Tonks smiled further thinking Molly's knowledge of domestic magic exceeded hers immeasurably. They ate in silence—Remus' face back to the brooding countenance he'd sported before her mission the previous day—until a tapping sound on the kitchen window made them both look up. Tonks crossed to the window to let the owl, her parent's owl she realized, into her flat where he fluttered to the counter before holding out his leg. She unrolled the scroll and recognized her father's handwriting.

 _Dora,_

 _Dromeda's going spare worrying about you. Do me a favor and stop by tomorrow before my ears begin to bleed from all her nattering._

 _Dad_

Tonks let out a shaky laugh that nearly ended in a choked sob. She turned the parchment over and scrawled out a quick reply that she'd be by for breakfast before tossing the bird a nibble of bread and reattaching the rolled-up parchment to its leg. She closed the window and returned to the couch, feeling Remus' eyes on her the whole way. As she settled back on the couch, propping her bare feet up on her coffee table, Remus put down his food and took a drink of his tea and a deep breath.

"I apologize for upsetting you earlier," he said quietly. "I don't mean to presume to know what's best for you."

Tonks watched him for a moment before responding. His posture seemed as wary as his expression. It reminded her of the way he'd looked outside of Headquarters the last time they'd had a misunderstanding. She realized she had a lot to learn about Remus. What had happened in his life to make him feel so unworthy of her attention, and wary of the genuineness of what she felt? Some of her earlier anger melted away as she watched him looking at her uncertainly. She was still upset at his mixed signals, but was ready to understand where his feelings came from. He was obviously attracted to her, of that she was giddily certain, and seemed to enjoy being around her. Maybe that was enough for now until he grew more comfortable.

She took a deep breath before answering, "Nobody but me gets to decide what's best for me."

"Understood."

Tonks decided she desperately wanted to see his shy smile that had the knack for putting butterflies in her stomach. "Except maybe my mum when she chases me down with an owl," she said, gesturing toward her kitchen window where they bird had come and gone. A little thrill went through her body as Remus rewarded her with his delightful boyish grin she had come to adore. As his hair fell over his forehead, Tonks couldn't resist the overwhelming urge to lean forward and push her fingers through his hair, brushing it aside in the familiar gesture she'd adopted.

"There's no need to push me away, Remus," Tonks said, still leaning close to him.

His reply was almost a sigh. "I can't help it."

Tonks reached up and cupped his cheek and whispered, "What are you afraid of?"

Remus closed the distance between them, keeping his eyes on Tonks and pressed his soft lips tentatively to hers in the lightest, most tender kiss Tonks had ever experienced. He pulled back far too quickly for her liking and gave her a slight smile. "At the moment?"

Tonks heard the playful tone of his voice and raised her eyebrows at him in question.

"Mad-Eye," he whispered. As he slowly retreated to his space on the couch with a wry smile, Tonks heard the lock click on her door. She shook her head and giggled as she realized Remus must have used his overly sensitive werewolf ears to hear Mad-Eye approaching.

Mad-Eye entered her flat and stared at Tonks and Remus for a moment before apparently deciding that nothing was amiss. "Here," Mad-Eye said. He closed the door behind him and thrust what looked to be a folded white sheet at Remus. "A handkerchief should do."

Tonks watched as Remus unfolded the supposed handkerchief. "It certainly appears to have been on the receiving end of an Engorgement Charm. We could camp under that thing," she said laughingly, earning her a chuckle from Remus before he refolded the handkerchief and set it on the table.

"Harry was cleared of all charges," Mad-Eye relayed. "I have to go. Albus needs me to check on a contact for the Defense position." As he spoke, his eyes focused on Remus.

Remus seemed to read something from Mad-Eye's stare. "Say what you need to say, Alastor."

"If this person declines, Fudge is ready to appoint someone to the post." Mad-Eye paused a beat before continuing. "Dolores Umbridge."

Tonks looked bewilderedly between Mad-Eye and Remus. "Senior Undersecretary to Fudge?"

Tonks saw color fuse into Remus' face as his happy expression from just moments before turned into a scowl. "Ruthless hag of a woman who considers werewolves to be nothing but monsters," he began bitterly. "She's the very reason for—" He stopped abruptly and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Aye," Mad-eye said simply. "Thought you'd want to know."

"Thank you," Remus said curtly.

Mad-Eye left, instructing them to continue working on manipulating the tracking spell. As she watched Remus flip through a book in his lap, Tonks felt terrible for him over the news Mad-Eye had just delivered. She knew Dolores Umbridge to be a terrible old cow, especially where werewolves were concerned. For the second time in less than an hour, Tonks found herself longing to see Remus smile. In a flash of inspiration at the unhappy expression on Remus' face, Tonks hopped from the couch over to her bookshelves. She flicked impatiently through a stack of CD's before finding what she was looking for.

"I seem to remember promising you music a while back, Professor." Tonks exchanged the disc in her player and started the music, smiling as the first flashy notes of U2's _Zoo Station_ came through the speakers.

"Ah yes, the aforementioned Zoo TV tour," he said smiling as he took the case from Tonks to examine the cover.

"It's a bit of a change from some of their earlier stuff, but still quite good." Tonks returned to the couch and took a book from the table. "You should tell me more about following the band around pubs," she said with a smile. "If you've actually met any of them, I'm going to be jealous."

Disregarding the homework Mad-Eye set for them, they spent the better part of the next hour talking music. Remus told her about following the Irish band around pubs in their early days, and Tonks told him about the insane night her dad took her to see the huge stadium show in Manchester—much to the disapproval of her mum.

They finally opened their books to peruse through for anything relevant, keeping the music playing in the background. When the album ended, Tonks told Remus it was his turn to choose, gesturing to her pile of discs. She watched him covertly while he flipped through her eclectic assortment of music, his face relaxed with the hint of a smile playing on his lips. Her earlier thoughts came back to her; she wondered about his past and when he'd been bitten. She knew from stories of Hogwarts days that he was a werewolf before he attended the school, but how soon before? How long had he been prey to people's prejudices? Tonks now realized that compared to the wariness people showed due to her unique abilities, his experiences must be so much worse. She wanted him to open up to her and help her understand, but she knew it would likely take time. Time she was perfectly willing to give him. She was sure that Remus was worth the effort, even if he felt otherwise.

It was incredibly relaxing sitting on the couch, listening to the music Remus had chosen—Pink Floyd in a nod to her t-shirt choice for the day—with Tonks' feet propped in his lap. So relaxing, in fact, that in between her musings and her reading, she fell asleep. Stirring slightly, she became aware of strong arms wrapping around her body and lifting her from the couch, seemingly without effort. Her exhaustion over the past two days didn't allow her to even open her eyes as she felt herself being carried a short distance and placed gently on her bed. She sighed as she felt the duvet being drawn over her body and tucked around her shoulders as a soft kiss was placed on her temple.

Tonks woke the next morning slowly, becoming increasingly aware that she was in desperate need of her toothbrush and the loo, having fallen asleep the previous evening without tending to either need. She stretched and slowly rolled out of bed toward her bathroom. Although glad for the lie-in, once she was properly awake and needs were taken care of, she dressed quickly once she realized it was later than the time her mother would likely be expecting her for breakfast. Before leaving her flat, she grabbed a bag and stuffed in her dirty work robes hoping her mother would launder and iron them, guiltily adding her rumpled dress from her mission.

The smells that greeted her when she opened the back door to her parents' home instantly put a smile on her face; she could smell the lovely aromas of bacon and coffee. Her parents were seated at the table, both pouring over the _Sunday Prophet_.

"Morning," Tonks greeted cheerfully, answering her dad's crushing hug with one of her own.

Her mother sat her tea cup down primly and observed her with an eyebrow arched in a way that would have made Snape proud. "Lovely of you to finally make an appearance, Nymphadora."

"Sorry, Mum," Tonks said as she leaned down to hug her mother, receiving a kiss on the cheek. "It's been an insane couple of days with very little sleep and I needed a bit of a lie-in."

"I don't just mean this morning, dear," her mother said reproachfully. "I haven't seen you properly in weeks aside from exchanging a bit of laundry."

"Your mother turns worrying about you into an art form," Ted said, returning to his seat. "Check in more often, would you, poppet?"

Tonks looked at her parent's concerned faces and instantly felt bad for letting her schedule run away from her. Since she'd finished school, there had been the ritual of Sunday lunch or tea at her parents' house, but since joining the Order, so much of her free time was taken up by either missions, guard duty, or recovering from missions and guard duty. Perhaps it was time to change their ritual to any free night of the week she had, and if she were free on Sundays, that would be a bonus. She said as much to her parents, who readily agreed.

Tonks sat at the table and let her mother fuss over her; Andromeda poured her coffee and worried over the state of Tonks' sleeping habits while pulling a platter full of fried eggs, bacon, and grilled tomatoes from its spot in the warm oven.

"So," her mother began after they were all seated at the table. "How did it go?" At Tonks' questioning look, Andromeda prompted, "Your mission. The date that wasn't a date."

Tonks looked at her mother for a long moment as she chewed the large bite of eggs she'd placed in her mouth, wondering just how much her mother knew of her mission. She'd seemed to have guessed where the party was taking place the day they had shopped for her dress, but Tonks wasn't sure how much more she should say. She settled for "productive."

Her mother smiled slightly at the brevity of Tonks' answer. "Are their parties still as extravagant as ever?" she asked as she sipped her tea.

"The food was crap, except for pudding," Tonks said with a smile. "Far too posh for my liking. But, you'll be happy to know that my dress was perfect." She looked at her mother's expression and realized there was a question on the tip of her tongue that she couldn't quite bring herself to ask. Tonks reached across the table and squeezed her mother's hand. "She said she liked me," she said softly, knowing her mother was wondering about her sister Narcissa.

"What's not to like?" Ted piped up.

"Of course she was actually saying she liked my alias for the evening," Tonks said thoughtfully around a piece of bacon. "But she was rather more pleasant that I thought she'd be."

"Who escorted you to this event?" Andromeda asked after composing herself with a sip of tea.

Tonks snorted indelicately, wondering what her mother would think if she knew it was her former Potions professor who'd escorted her to the event. "If you haven't puzzled that part out on your own, I can't tell you."

"Would it happen to be someone your cousin has mentioned?" Andromeda asked with what Tonks supposed she thought passed as an attempt at sounding casual.

"What has Sirius told you?" Tonks asked, holding her mother's gaze.

Andromeda merely raised an eyebrow in the most notorious of Black family traits. "Enough," she replied evenly. "How well do you know this man?"

Tonks smiled sweetly at her mother. _Two can play the cunning Slytherin game_. "Enough."

Andromeda held Tonks' gaze with a measured stare. For some reason, Tonks got the feeling that behind their short answers and unasked questions, her mother knew she fancied Remus and had just asked her if she was aware that Remus was a werewolf. _Why does she always seem to know everything?_

"If you two would rather not speak in code, I can leave the room," Ted said, peering over his newspaper.

"Won't be necessary," Tonks said cheerfully. "I don't have anything further to say on the subject." She was happy that her mother seemed happy to leave the topic alone for now, giving her a slight nod of acquiescence before continuing to sip her tea and delicately eat her eggs.

"What else is new with you?" Ted asked as he folded his newspaper and set it aside. "Run into your aunt's pompous git of a husband during this mission of yours?"

"If your wife has worked out the location of this mission of mine, surely you've worked out that the lord of the manor was there," Tonks said with a roll of her eyes. "I also ran into him in Knockturn Alley recently."

"How'd that go?" Ted asked wryly.

"'Bout like you'd expect," she replied. "Called me a freak and tried his best to scare me off. He's up to something I'd like to get to the bottom of."

"Do be careful, darling," Andromeda admonished.

Tonks gave her mother a cheeky grin. "You've already told me to be careful about a thousand times."

"And you should expect me to continue doing so as long as you hold your position in the Auror department," Andromeda said with a grin.

After breakfast, Tonks propped herself comfortably on the soft sofa in her father's study with a recent copy of _Witch Weekly_ since the settee in the sitting room was far too formal to properly sprawl across. Her father worked away quietly at his desk while her mother was busy laundering her robes and dress. Tonks had issued a sheepish apology at the state of her dress when she'd handed it to her mother, telling her only briefly the circumstances surrounding the garment winding up balled up in her handbag during her mission.

She put down her magazine and idly scanned the floor to ceiling bookshelves lining the walls of her father's study from her spot on the sofa. Ted was an avid book collector, reading anything he could get his hands on. He had books on practically every subject in the Wizarding world. Tonks chalked it up to his Muggle upbringing and wanting to know everything possible about magic. He also had a vast array of Muggle books; everything from philosophy to science fiction to old Sherlock Holmes novels. She reluctantly stood from her comfortable spot on the couch and walked to his shelves and began looking through the titles on magical theory.

"Anything specific you're looking for?" Ted asked, looking up from whatever he was currently researching.

Tonks hesitated, not sure if she should ask her dad to point her in the right direction or not. He was well read and could probably help her, but would that be revealing too much? Surely not, as long as she held the specifics back. "I'm looking for something about using the effects of another person's spell." She paused thoughtfully for a moment trying to think of a way to present her question. "Like if Mum Confunded you, but I wanted to take advantage of it," she said with a smile.

Ted laughed. "If your mother Confunded me, it would be to make me clean up the house."

"Let's say she did, and I wanted to use her charm to make you come clean up my flat."

Ted looked at her seriously. "Well, you'd have to be sure she'd used the Confundus Charm specifically. If you're trying to take advantage of a spell someone else cast, you need to know precisely what it is." Tonks nodded, encouraging him to continue without asking her to reveal details. "It's all about the intent, you see. If you want to take advantage of her Confundus Charm, you need to have the same intent behind it. You'd have a hard time using her Confundus to make me do something like walk into a pub in nothing but my pants."

Tonks smiled slightly as her dad's statement. Maybe this wouldn't be as tough as she thought. The whole point of Macnair's spell was to be able to track Hagrid, which is precisely what she and Remus would need to do. The only problem she foresaw was the intent behind the tracking. Macnair obviously wanted to cause Hagrid trouble, whereas she and Remus were hoping to warn him. She'd have to run this by Mad-Eye and see what he had to say on the matter. Remus too since she determined from their work the previous day that he was probably just as well read, if not more so, as her father.

Tonks went back to perusing the bookshelves as her father stood from his desk and approached. "You really can't tell us what it is you're doing?" Ted asked.

"You know as much as you can without being inducted in the Order," Tonks replied.

Ted reached out for Tonks and wrapped her in a hug. "We're proud of you, Dora."

Tonks relaxed in her father's arms, grateful for the reassuring hug as well as his words. It had been a mad few weeks, and she was now realizing how important a day lounging around her parent's home had been to her. It was always comforting being home.

"Thanks, Dad," Tonks said into his shirt, squeezing her eyes shut at the tears that were threatening.

"Now," Ted said as he released his hold on Tonks with a pat to her back. He ran a hand across the spines of his books. "This." He pulled a book from its spot, followed by another with a faded cover and gilded edges that looked to be extremely old. "And this. Read through these and brush up on your magical theory text as well," he said, handing her the two books.

Tonks looked at the titles in her hands. _Self-Defensive Spellwork_ and _Charms of Defence and Deterence._ "Well, these look like page-turners," she said with a grin. "It'll be like being back in Auror training again." Tonks set the book on the sofa and returned to the shelves. "Do you mind if I borrow something a bit lighter as well?"

"Have time for pleasure reading, do you?"

Tonks huffed in amusement. "I've barely enough time for sleep, much less reading for fun." She pulled a Sherlock Holmes novel and a couple of science fiction novels from his shelves. "These are for Sirius. He's stuck at Headquarters permanently and could use something to do."

Tonks spent the rest of the day lounging about her parents' home. She listened to the Wireless a bit with her dad before losing spectacularly at a game of chess. Her mother joined them after a while—having finished laundering and pressing her Auror robes to the point that they looked brand new—and served tea, chatting about the latest goings on with the Ministry's Women's Guild. Tonks smiled inwardly and had to stifle a laugh wondering whether or not her mother was acquainted with the woman Narcissa wanted to set up with Snape. Likely not, she supposed, since she knew that her mother and her aunt successfully avoided one another by not socializing in the same groups within the Guild.

After they finished tea, and her mother had supplied her with leftovers for her to take home, Tonks went back to her flat to prepare for the following week. She went for a run, tidied up her flat, and decided to shower and turn in to bed early with one of the books her father had loaned her.

Feeling her eyes droop as she read, she decided to turn out her light, grateful for the chance at a full night's sleep…hopefully, at least. There was always the chance that Dumbledore would hear back from the French headmistress, and she and Remus would be off to find Hagrid. Thinking that she'd like more time to look through the books her father had recommended and work more with Hagrid's magical signature, she hoped they wouldn't hear from Madame Maxime for a few days yet. There was also the tricky situation of work overlapping with this mission. She couldn't very well just disappear from work in the middle of the day. Or not show up the following day if they were gone overnight. She didn't really have much holiday time saved up, and, anyway, how would she explain needing to take a holiday in the middle of the work week with no notice? She supposed she could feign an illness. _Puking Pastilles_. She chuckled lightly at the thought that flitted into her mind, thinking she needed to make a stop by Headquarters the next day after work and speak with the Weasley twins. After all, she needed to deliver the books she'd borrowed for Sirius. And, really, shouldn't she relay to Remus what she'd discussed with her father about the intent of a spell? The answer was yes, of course. She would need to see Remus tomorrow as well.

A/N: Whew, did anyone else think Tonks needed a day off? A lovely reviewer mentioned wanting to see more of Ted and Andromeda, so they decided to help Tonks relax for a day:)

Thanks to those who have reviewed so far! Reviews are like my coffee, so please feel free to drop me a little review if you'd like. Also, thank you to all of the readers who have favorited and/or followed my story. And, as always, thanks to **Kerichi.**


	15. Chapter 15

Tonks walked cautiously through the front door of Headquarters the following day, not wanting to alert everyone in the house to her presence just yet. Luckily, she'd had a quiet day at work. Well, quiet wasn't the right word since she'd been forced to endure Dawlish's prattle while investigating reports made by two different wizards claiming to have had a Memory Charm used against them. According to both, they had started the night at the Poison Quill and ended it at home with little recollection of anything in between. The second wizard hadn't taken kindly to Tonks pointing out that it was likely he had gotten too pissed to remember his evening.

Passing the stairs, she heard movement and voices from above. Knowing that Molly had the kids busy with cleaning, Tonks hoped she was upstairs with them. She wanted to be able to procure the puking sweets from the twins without Molly overhearing; incurring the wrath of the Weasley matriarch wasn't on the agenda for the day. She stepped as stealthily as possible down the steps to the kitchen, making it down to the bottom step before catching the heel of her boot and tumbling through the kitchen door. _So much for stealth._ Having made it the entire day so far without so much as a stumble, she supposed she was due.

A pair of hands pulled her to her feet, and she looked up to see Sirius' scowling face. "Can't you ever stay on your feet?" he said with a growl.

"There's no need to be nasty," Tonks said as she pulled her arm from his grasp. "Especially when I brought you something, you grumpy git."

"Sorry," he mumbled, sitting back in his seat. "I'm just…sorry." He ran a hand through his long hair. "What'd you bring me?"

Tonks plopped the three books she'd borrowed from her dad's study on the table in front of him. "These won't help as much with your personal growth project, but they're still entertaining."

Sirius perused the books and looked up with a slight smirk. "I bet these don't have the naughty bits that the last book had, do they?"

"Would you prefer another romance novel?" Tonks asked with amusement.

"I'm not going to turn down anything you decide to bring me," Sirius said with a shrug as he opened one of the books. "I'm sure these will be good, but I wouldn't mind another like the first one you brought."

"You don't get to start them yet," she said, grabbing the book from his hands and setting it back on the table." I need your help with something."

"Really?"

Tonks felt a pang of sympathy for her cousin at the hopeful look on his face, realizing he would do anything simply to feel useful. "Yes," she said firmly. "I need you to distract Molly so I can speak with the twins."

"Distract her how, exactly?" Sirius asked warily.

"I don't know, just talk to her." Tonks glanced up at the wall clock. "She'll likely be down to begin dinner soon, so you can offer to help her. Just keep her from going back upstairs for a bit."

"This is a job better suited for Remus," he said with a pout. "She likes him better."

"Even if that's true, it doesn't look like Remus is here."

"He's upstairs researching whatever it is you two are working on. I'm sure you could convince him to come help me," he said with a roughish grin. When Tonks rolled her eyes at him, he continued. "Oh, come on. You two must have made up. He came back from your flat after working with you all day and devoured that crème puff like he was pretending it was you."

"Don't be a prat," Tonks said with a laugh, feeling her cheeks color slightly.

"It's the truth," Sirius said with a smile.

Behing the smile, Tonks could tell that Sirius was fighting through a tetchy mood. If his reaction to her entrance was any indication, he was in quite a state. She took in the bags under his eyes and the disheveled state of his long hair and wondered if this were the first time he'd really smiled in days.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Molly came through the kitchen door, smiling broadly and enveloping Tonks in a hug. "Tonks, dear! You look like you've gotten some rest since the last time I saw you."

Tonks filled Molly in on her restful day off at her parents' house and thanked her for the food she'd sent with Remus. She also didn't hesitate to accept her offer to stay for dinner that night.

"Wonderful," Molly said, clapping her hands together decidedly. "I was just going to get started."

Molly turned toward the pantry, giving Tonks the opportunity to shoot Sirius a pointed look, jerking her head toward where Molly was rummaging for dinner ingredients. Sirius stood with a slight smile and a shake of his head.

"I'm going to go catch up with the girls for a bit," Tonks said, turning to leave the kitchen. She smiled as she heard Sirius offer his help as the kitchen door swung closed behind her.

Tonks climbed the stairs, stopping at the first landing to peek inside the drawing room and finding it empty. Fighting the urge to knock on Remus's door, she went up the next set of stairs and turned to the bedroom she knew the twins were using. She knocked lightly and heard muffled voices and the clicks of a trunk fastening before the door finally opened.

"Tonks!" Fred and George said in unison.

"Shhh!" she admonished them. "Keep your voices down, and let me in."

"Well, this seems promising," Fred said with a grin. "Finally throwing over Professor Lupin for one of us?"

"Or both?" George asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Tonks snorted. "Not quite. I need to purchase one of your sweets."

"Is this for official Order business?" George asked with a glance at Fred.

"Because if it is, then I feel like we should know as many details as possible about what you're planning," Fred continued.

"It is for official Order business," Tonks said as she placed her hands on her hips. "The most I can tell you is that I may need to skive off work at some point this week without raising suspicion."

"You've come to the right place," George said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together, looking utterly like a businessman attempting to close a deal. He pulled his wand from his sleeve and levitated a trunk from its place under the bed. After his wand tapped the latches, the top sprung open to reveal packages neatly lined up inside. "What'll you have, then? Nosebleed Nougat? Fainting Fancies? Puking Pastilles?"

"Having a nosebleed won't necessarily get me out of work," Tonks said wryly, remembering the time she'd been on the receiving end of one of Kingley's elbows during a scuffle. Once he'd stopped the bleeding, Tonks had simply _Scourgified_ her shirt and gone on with her day. "Nobody wants a puking colleague around, though."

"Puking Pastille it is," George said. He selected a package from the trunk and handed it to Tonks, giving a quick explanation on how the sweets worked.

"You've tested these, right?" Tonks reached out and tentatively took the package. When they both nodded enthusiastically, Tonks fixed them with a glare before asking, "And not on unsuspecting Order members?"

"Nah, that was just a one off," George said with a wave of his hand. He bent down and retrieved a large envelope from the open trunk and pulled out a sheet of parchment, handing it to Tonks. "Professor Snape scared enough sense into us to come up with a consent form for product testing."

Tonks smiled despite the embarrassment of that day. "You idiots deserved his temper. How much do I owe?"

George looked to Fred and asked, "It's on the house, don't you think, Freddie?"

"Reckon so," Fred replied. "Consider it our contribution to the Order. Other than cleaning out this manky house, we've not been able to do much."

"I can't just take it," Tonks said with a shake of her head. "I want to pay for it properly." She knew the Weasley's financial situation was always strained; the last thing she wanted to do was take something for nothing.

"Don't worry about the money," George said, suddenly serious. "We want to help, even if it's just something little."

"How about this," Fred said, interrupting any further protest on Tonks' part. "When we get our shop open, make sure you send us some business."

Tonks looked back and forth at the twins, each wearing a serious expression she knew they rarely wore. Finally, she agreed. She could understand them wanting to help, and this was an easy way to let them.

Tonks decided she should really stop in and say hello to the girls in case Molly asked about it later. They enthusiastically invited her in and spent a good amount of time trying to get her to give away details about her mission with Snape. In the end, Tonks told them about the food and the dessert table. And—just to see the looks on their faces— she told them that their Potions professor was actually quite a good dancer.

They left their room with Tonks still giggling at the girls trying to wrap their heads around Professor Snape, evil bat of the dungeons, dancing. As they were heading down the stairs, they met Remus as he was walking up.

"Molly would like you ladies to set the table for dinner," he said to the girls, who each gave sly grins over their shoulders at Tonks after they'd passed him. Remus climbed a few more steps until his height was even with Tonks'. "And Sirius told me to find you and tell you he has reached the breaking point of his helpfulness."

Tonks laughed loudly, then clapped a hand over her mouth so as not to disturb the mad portrait. "I asked him to distract Molly so I could sneak in a chat with Fred and George." She reached out and pushed her hand through the hair resting on Remus' forehead. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch as her hand drew down the side of his face and cupped his cheek. "I suppose we should go and rescue your whiney pooch," Tonks whispered.

Remus gave a noncommittal shrug as he reached up and grasped her wrist, placing a kiss to the palm of her hand. "You go on. I've been charged with rounding up all the kids."

Distracted by Remus' lips on her skin, Tonks almost forgot the other reason for stopping by Headquarters. "After dinner, I should tell you what I learned from my dad yesterday about our next mission." Remus raised his eyebrows at her in question. "We discussed it in a roundabout sort of way," she said reassuringly as she moved past him on the stairs.

Making her way down the gloomy staircases to the kitchen, Tonks wondered if they could convince Sirius to be helpful once more in testing her theory on using another person's spell. She thought she likely had her answer when she pushed through the door to the kitchen and caught Sirius' venomous glare from he stood at the cooker stirring something in a frying pan.

Tonks approached Sirius with an innocent smile on her face. She pulled her wand from her robes and, with a flick, tied his long hair back from his face. "Keep your mange out of the dinner," she told him as she peered into the pan and saw onions and garlic cooking away.

"You owe me," Sirius hissed at Tonks. "I had to pretend I wanted to learn the incantation to properly chop an onion to get her from chasing the kids down to help her."

Tonks laughed, not even trying a little bit to disguise her amusement. "Is this your handiwork?" she asked between laughs. "Did you indeed learn how to properly chop an onion?"

"I did," he replied, trying to disguise his own amusement with a scowl. "Not that you'll ever benefit from it."

"I plan on eating dinner here tonight, so I believe I will be benefitting from it." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for your help."

After dinner, as the kids tidied the kitchen, Tonks sat with her feet in Remus' lap, happily letting him massage them while they passed around the issue of _The Quibbler_ claiming Sirius was the lead singer of The Hobgoblins. Tonks was fighting down a fit of giggles over the article, glad to see that Sirius was joining her with laughter of his own.

"Maybe next they'll name you one of the Weird Sisters," Tonks said with a renewed burst of laughter. "I could help Kingsley investigate that tip and get some autographs."

Sirius stood from the table. "Now that I've entertained you for the evening, I'm off to entertain my Hippogriff."

"Can he wait a bit longer?" Tonks asked. "There's something else I thought you could help us with."

"Sorry, Tonks," Sirius said while heading for the door. "You used up all my helpfulness earlier."

"Oh fine, you grumpy bugger," Tonks said huffily as Sirius ducked out the door.

"What's your back-up plan?" Remus asked with a smile.

Tonks looked to the sink where Fred and George were levitating clean plates and silverware to their places while the others did the washing and scrubbed down the table. "Are you in charge of that lot this evening?"

Remus nodded. "Arthur is on duty, and Molly left for the Burrow to pick up a few things."

"Let's prepare a lesson then, Professor," Tonks said as she pulled her feet from his lap and shoved them into her boots. She quickly went through what she and her father had discussed over the intent behind a spell and what that might mean for tracking Hagrid.

"Interesting theory," Remus said thoughtfully. "What were you thinking of doing to test this?"

Thinking back to the example she and her father had used, Tonks said with a smile, "Well, since Sirius is being a prat and won't help, I thought you could Confund Fred or George since they're of age—"

"Confund them to do what, exactly?" Remus interrupted.

"Nothing terrible," Tonks said. "You tell them to clean the table and I'll try to use your charm to get them to clean the counter or something."

Remus tapped his fingers against his lips, thinking. "They are of age," he murmured.

"And dying to help, so they've said," Tonks said with a wink as she rose to her feet, grabbing Remus' hand and pulling him up after her. "Oi," she yelled to get the kids' attention. "Impromptu magical theory lesson. Fred or George, since you're both of age, which one of you wants to volunteer as our test subject?"

Tonks smiled as her question brought quick responses of "I'm in" from both twins. "All right." Tonks motioned to the other teens in the kitchen. "You four go sit on the other side of the table."

"Wait!" Hermione said urgently, jumping from the seat she'd just taken. "I need something to take notes."

Her statement earned eye rolls from the others and a chuckle from Tonks, but Remus grinned and Summoned her a sheet of parchment and a quill. "I would equally hate to see a learning opportunity to go to waste," he told Hermione kindly.

Tonks tossed George a rag from the sink and explained that Remus was going to cast a Confundus Charm and Tonks was going to try and use it to her advantage without casting her own charm. Remus cast the charm, compelling George to wipe the table with the rag in his hand. Tonks raised her wand and concentrated on the magic from Remus' spell. She closed her eyes and focused on the intent of the spell, concentrating on the image of changing George's focus to cleaning the countertop behind him. She nearly squealed in delight as George abruptly turned and stepped to the countertop and began wiping away.

Remus cancelled his charm with a flick of his wand and turned to Tonks and gave a nod of his head. "Impressive," he said with a smile.

"I think this could work," Tonks said, returning Remus' smile. She waved her hand airily at the teenagers who all asked at once what it was that was going to work. "I promise you'll be happy with it in the end," she said, knowing that the kids were all close with Hagrid and would be happy once he was safe back at Hogwarts. "All right, let's try again. Fred, you're up."

They went through the process again, Tonks once more successfully using the magic from Remus' spell. In the middle of Fred wiping the counter, Molly entered the kitchen. They all froze—except for Fred, who continued with the cleaning—waiting for Molly's famous temper to be unleashed.

"What exactly is going on, here?" she asked, one hand placed firmly on her hip, the other hand occupied with a basket filled with various fruits and vegetables.

Tonks looked to Remus, who, using Tonks' earlier words, calmly informed Molly, "An impromptu magical theory lesson."

Molly appeared to be unsure whether to be angry or not. "Well, at least you've gotten one of those boys to help with the cleaning."

Remus flicked his wand, cancelling the Confundus Charm before taking the basket from Molly.

Tonks glanced at the wall clock and decided that an early night would be beneficial considering her sleep in the past month had been patchy at best. "Thank you for being our test subjects, boys. I'm off for an early bedtime."

Remus turned from the pantry where he'd set the basket. "Shall I walk you out, or will I be required to chase you down the sidewalk again?"

"Don't be thick and there'll be no need to chase me," Tonks teased.

The following afternoon, immediately after lunch, Tonks was sitting at her desk finishing her reports from the previous day when a purple paper airplane landed on her desk. She unfolded it, wondering who in the name of Merlin was sending her a memo. The message inside was simple.

 _It's time, lass._

Tonks quickly looked around to see if there was anyone walking about the Auror office before vanishing the note and pulling the small parchment wrapped Weasley product from her pocket. She unwrapped the package, thinking that the timing was terrible since she had eaten lunch scarcely an hour before. With a quick look around to make sure nobody would see the cause of her sudden illness, Tonks popped the first sweet in her mouth and immediately upon swallowing, heaved her lunch into the rubbish bin next to her chair.

"All right there, Tonks?"

The question came from Millie Bennet, an older female Auror who Tonks always thought must be Mad-Eye's kindred spirit due to the eye patch she sported. Tonks liked Millie for her no-nonsense attitude and her brilliant ability to speak whatever mad thing popped in her head at any moment.

Tonks nodded her head, but said nothing as she bowed her head as if she were going to retch again and stuffed the second sweet into her mouth, hoping fervently that the waves of nausea from the first sweet would stop with the eating of the second. She waved her wand to vanish the sick from the bin and turned to see Millie still standing in the doorway of her cubicle.

"Tonks, do you—" Kingsley's voice stopped short as he peeked over her cubicle and saw her leaning over her rubbish bin.

"She's just booted in the bin there," Milled stated in a matter of fact manner. She leaned in toward Tonks and whispered, "Not up the duff, are we?"

 _Physically impossible._ Tonks managed a shaky smile and shook her head.

"Let's not start rumors, Bennet." Tonks was thrilled to hear Kingsley's deep voice say exactly what she was thinking. She usually enjoyed the mad things that Millie said, but she could have done without this one. The last thing she needed was Scrimgeour hearing that she was pregnant. Especially since he now thought she was sleeping with Mad-Eye.

"Just feeling a bit off color," Tonks said as she grabbed a tissue to wipe her mouth.

"Why don't you take the day," Kingsley said. She knew that Kingsley wasn't surprised at her sudden ailment. She'd stopped by his office the previous morning to let him know that she was working on something with Remus and would likely need to make a quick exit sometime that week.

Tonks stood and took a deep breath as if to steady herself. "Thanks, boss."

Millie walked away with shrug and an offer to teach Tonks the charm to detect pregnancy if needed. Once she'd walked down the row to her own cubicle, Tonks turned to Kingsley and whispered, "Will you please fix that?" with a pleading look.

Kingsley had the nerve to smile faintly. "You know Millie. She likely said it just for shock value." He raised his hands in response to Tonks' glare. "I'll say something, I promise."

She pushed past Kingsley to head to the Apparition point within the Ministry. Once home, Tonks fought another wave of nausea as the dizzying effects of Apparition combined forces with the slightly lingering effects of the Puking Pastille. She walked straight to her bathroom so she could clean her teeth. As she was walking through her flat, using her hands to alternately brush her teeth and shove items into a rucksack, she heard a knock at her door. Thinking it was probably either Remus or Mad-Eye she threw the bag on her couch and opened the door with her toothbrush still in her mouth.

She nearly choked on her toothpaste when she opened the door to find it was neither Remus nor Mad-Eye, but Severus who was standing in the hall. "Sorry," she mumbled indistinctly, attempting to keep toothpaste from dribbling down her chin. She stepped aside to let him in, leaving him to close the door behind him as she walked quickly to the kitchen sink to rinse her mouth.

"I have something that may be beneficial to your mission," Severus said, taking a seat in her armchair.

Tonks held out a hand and Summoned her travel case for her toothbrush from the bathroom before depositing it in her rucksack along with her heavy travelling cloak, a hooded sweatshirt, and an extra pair of fuzzy socks. She exchanged her regular boots for her heavier boots she'd dug from the bottom of her wardrobe the previous day.

"Do you?" she asked as she flopped down on the couch. After tying up her laces, Tonks reached out a hand to take the small square of parchment Severus was holding. Written in his cramped handwriting was a set of coordinates. "Where is this?"

"The coordinates are for a heavily forested area just across the border into Poland."

"Is this where Macnair left him to attend the party?" Tonks asked. Severus answered with a curt nod. "He didn't happen to share what Hagrid is dragging back with him?"

"He didn't," Severus replied as he settled further in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "The Dark Lord's only concern with Hagrid is to delay his return to Hogwarts as much as possible."

Severus fixed Tonks with his penetrating stare. She decided it was unnerving since he was hard to read and she was never quite sure what he was thinking. At the moment, he seemed to be considering something.

"Is there something else?" she asked with a quirked brow.

"Your description of Macnair is quite accurate," he replied.

Tonks thought back to what she'd said about him to Dumbledore. A 'nasty bloke' she'd called him. She wondered for a moment what Severus was trying to tell her before it occurred to her that he was possibly telling her to be careful. _Slytherins._

"Are you possibly warning me to be constantly vigilant, Severus?" Tonks asked him cheerfully. His expression remained unchanged except for the slightest arch of an eyebrow. She shook her head at him with a slight smile. "Point taken, I'll be sure to watch my back."

As Tonks stood from the couch and shoved the piece of parchment into a zipper pocket inside her bag, she heard another knock. She opened the door and grinned widely at Remus leaning casually against her door frame.

"Come on in, Professor," she said as she moved aside. "I'm nearly ready."

Remus stepped inside and froze as his eyes caught sight of Severus still settled in his seat. Severus rose from the chair and swept neatly around Tonks' furniture, his eyes locked with Remus' the entire time. A smirk was playing on his lips as he paused for barely a second in front of Remus.

"Lupin," he said coolly before stepping through the door and pulling is closed behind him.

Tonks shrugged out of her robes, watching Remus closely. "Let me just hang these up before we go since my mum worked so hard on making them presentable for me over the weekend." She realized he hadn't moved from his spot and seemed to be staring through the chair where Severus had been sitting. "Remus?" she asked as she reached out to touch his arm.

Remus jumped at Tonks' touch. "What was Severus doing here?" he asked quickly.

"He gave me the location where Macnair last saw Hagrid," Tonks said warily, her brow crinkling in confusion. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," Remus said, giving his head a small shake. "We should set out at once if we're to find Hagrid before dark."

He reached into his robes and pulled out a folded sheet of parchment and handed it to Tonks. Forgetting about neatly hanging her robes, Tonks tossed them over the arm of her sofa and unfolded the parchment. She recognized Mad-Eye's handwriting as she quickly scanned the information. They were to travel by Portkey and meet the French Headmistress at a quiet cafe in a small wizarding village in the Dordogne region of France. According to Mad-Eye, the village was a fair distance away from the school, and sufficiently secluded so that they were very unlikely to be recognized. Tonks shook her head as she read the bit that followed reminding them that even though they were unlikely to encounter anyone who'd spot them, they should remain alert.

Remus' voice interrupted Tonks' reading. "Why didn't he simply owl it to you?"

"Hmm?" she asked absently as she glanced at him over the parchment.

"Severus. Why didn't he owl it?"

Tonks shrugged and looked back to the note. She didn't have time to wonder why Remus was acting so odd about Severus being in her flat before he expected her to answer. She decided to respond casually rather than make a to-do about it. "I suppose he wanted us to have it before we set out. Also, Mad-Eye's said he doesn't want us owling information back and forth." _At least he knocked this time._ Tonks thought back to when Severus had been waiting in her flat per Mad-Eye's suggestion. She looked up to Remus' unreadable expression, and promptly decided it best not to voice that bit aloud, especially given his current temperament. Tonks decided to try and lighten the mood.

"All right, Professor," Tonks said as she closed her eyes and concentrated. "I'm going to have to do away with your beloved pink for now." As she spoke, her hair lengthened from its cropped pixie to a messy chin-length style with choppy layers, darkening from pink to black. "Now, let's shove off." Tonks grabbed her rucksack and placed the parchment inside and closed the zipper. "Reckon the first part of our mission will be the easiest. It's not like Madame Maxime isn't easy to spot."

"Quite true." She was glad to see her comments had the desired effect, as Remus smiled and shook his head. He waved a hand vaguely at her hair. "I suppose I'll allow the modification so long as I'm rewarded with my favorite color upon our return."

Tonks cocked her head and gave him a challenging look. "You'll allow it, will you?"

He met her challenging stare with his adorable grin, appearing to be thrilled that his remark had riled her. "Certainly."

"How kind of you, Professor," Tonks said as she slung her rucksack onto her back.

Remus checked his watch. "We've only about two minutes until this activates," he said as he pulled an empty ale bottle from his robes.

"How'd we manage the Portkey?"

"I told you Dung has his uses."

"You're sure this is going to take us where we need to go?" Tonks asked, wary of using anything Dung had a hand in. "We're not going to end up stranded in a desert somewhere?"

"Dung wouldn't mess about with something he's meant to do for Dumbledore," Remus replied confidently.

"Except guard duty," Tonks muttered, remembering the spot they'd ended up in the last time Dung was supposed to do something for the Order.

She reluctantly placed her hand on the neck of the bottle, feeling the unsettling tug of the Portkey activating a few moments later. They landed after their dizzying trip, Remus with his arm around Tonks' lower back to steady her.

"Thanks for keeping my backside from meeting the ground," she said as she leaned against Remus for a moment to gain her balance.

"I'll endeavor to always do what I can do to keep your backside safe," Remus said as he vanished the bottle.

"Here I thought you to be a gentleman," Tonks said with a playful grin. "But I'm not quite sure that's the case."

"My interest in your backside makes me less of a gentleman?" Remus asked with a roughish grin Tonks was more used to seeing on Sirius.

"Makes you a typical man," Tonks said with a laugh.

She stepped away from Remus' side to get a sense of their surroundings. They appeared to have landed in a cobblestone alley of sorts between two buildings of pale brick. Surprisingly, Dung seemed to have come through with the Portkey. Tonks peered down the alley and caught site of a beautiful square bathed in late afternoon sunshine; there were several buildings with pretty storefronts, all in the same pale brick of the buildings they'd landed between. Turning to Remus, ready to say something about how pretty it looked to be, she saw an odd look on his face. Like he was deep in thought, but looked a bit shaken.

"Typical man," he murmured, almost as a question. Tonks wasn't entirely sure he was aware he'd said it aloud he was so lost in thought.

Tonks took a moment to study his confused expression and glimpsed another piece of the puzzle that was Remus Lupin. Her offhand comment seemed to have caught him completely off guard; like he was amazed that she saw him as a man first, above anything else.

"That's how I see it, Remus" Tonks said softly. His eyes met hers uncertainly, like he wasn't quite sure he could believe what she'd said. She smiled at him in a way she hoped was reassuring and looped her arm around his. "Now, come along. Let's pretend for a few minutes that we're on holiday in this lovely place."

They crossed the square at an unhurried pace, as if actually trying to enjoy the afternoon while on a mini-break. Tonks decided that the entire place was quite charming. There were a couple of restaurants with pretty awnings and tables spilling out onto the cobblestones, along with some outdoor market stalls that gave the square the definite feel of a leisurely holiday atmosphere. Remus led her to a tiny café tucked into a quiet corner of the square, the entrance of which was almost completely obscured from passersby.

Remus leaned down to whisper into Tonks' ear as he opened the door to the café for her. "She should be here already. Seated in the back, turned away from the door."

As they entered, they were greeted with the delicious smells one would encounter upon entering an authentic French café that sold pastries along with their perfectly brewed coffee. It made Tonks acutely aware that her lunch had been wasted with the Weasley's product earlier.

"Mmm," Tonks hummed, taking an appreciative deep breath. "D'you think we could sneak a bite while we're here?"

Remus gave her an amused look as he scanned the back of the room. "Didn't you eat lunch?"

"The twins helped me lose my lunch to the cause of a quick exit from work," Tonks said with a sigh.

"Those two really could have given your cousin a run for his money back in his day," Remus said with a shake of his head. "Ah." He reached down and grabbed Tonks' hand, pulling her along behind him to a high-backed booth. He slid in, and scooted aside to allow Tonks room to sit next to him.

"Madame Maxime," Remus began, holding out his hand in greeting. " _Je m'appelle Remus Lupin_. _Merci d'être venue nous rencontrer. Nous avons besoin de votre aide_."

 _Sweet Merlin, he speaks French._ She stared at him as he spoke, consciously closing her mouth so she wasn't staring at him with her mouth agape. Just when Tonks didn't think Remus could be any more appealing, he effortlessly spoke French. She was thrilled to learn yet another thing about Remus; another bit of the puzzle fitting into place. Equally thrilling was the large carafe of coffee sitting on the table along with a plate of croissants.

" _Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Lupin_ ," Madame Maxime replied, taking Remus' hand in her large one. " _Je tiens à vous aider du mieux je peux_."

" _C'est ma collègue_ ," Remus released Madame Maxime's hand and held it out, indicating Tonks. "Nymphadora Tonks."

 _And…now he's said my name while speaking French._ Tonks couldn't even find it in her to be irritated at him introducing her as Nymphadora while shaking the headmistress' hand, given that it sounded lovely while being spoken with his perfect accent. And, honestly, how could she be irritated at all when, in true Remus fashion, he fixed a cup of coffee completely to Tonks' preference and passed her a croissant as he spoke.

She listened as they moved beyond pleasantries, idly wondering if Remus continued their conversation in rapid French rather than English to make Madame Maxime comfortable. Tonks' French didn't extend beyond general greetings and asking after the toilets, and so she was quickly lost to what they were saying. She could tell from Madame Maxime's level of animation in her speech that she was quite worked up over their conversation. At one point, she produced a piece of parchment and scrawled something across it before handing it to Remus. After several minutes, and some tears, Madame Maxime excused herself to the loo to compose herself.

Remus turned to Tonks with a grim expression. "She said that there were two Death Eaters close to where they were camping, but they didn't spot them after they departed. They've been travelling mostly at night." He hesitated, looking toward the hallway where Madame Maxime had disappeared before continuing. "She won't reveal what it is that Hagrid has decided to bring back with him."

"What, she doesn't want to ruin the surprise?" Tonks asked in exasperation as she unabashedly helping herself another pastry from the plate. She had thought the coffee shop in her neighborhood did a good job with croissants, but apparently, you needed to travel to France to experience them in their true form.

Remus smiled slightly. "She maintains that she promised to keep his secret."

Tonks sighed heavily. "Did she give you an idea of where she left him?"

"They'd just crossed the Polish border," he replied, handing over the parchment Madame Maxime had given him. "He's taken cover in a forest about fifty kilometers from the town of Bialystok."

"That matches up," Tonks said, remembering the information Severus had passed on earlier. "What'd you say to set her off in floods?"

Remus chuckled. "She's concerned for Hagrid."

Madame Maxime returned from the loo, tidily composed, wishing them luck with their search. At least that's what Tonks thought she'd said. She had thanked Tonks profusely for her help and leaned down and to give her a hug that wasn't quite to the standard of the bone-crushing hugs she had received from Hagrid in the past, but hearty nonetheless.

"Your French is quite charming," Tonks said with a smile once they'd reached the alley again.

Remus gave her a wistful sort of look before answering quietly, "I had a lot of time for study as a boy, and my mother saw fit to teach me."

"Tell me something lovely in French," Tonks said in a sudden inspiration.

Remus gave her a soft smile and reached out a hand to push her black hair behind her ear. " _Je_ _ne peux pas prendre mes yeux de vous_ ," he said softly. " _Vous êtes comme un arc-en-ciel dans un monde_ _de gris_."

Tonks gave Remus a small smile, relishing in his words even though she had no idea what he'd said. He could have read her the café menu for all she cared. "Are you going to tell me what you said?" As a self-satisfied grin spread across his face, Tonks realized he had no thought of revealing what he'd spoken. "Or, are you going to continue to act like an arrogant prat and keep it to yourself?"

"Prat," he replied with a decisive nod of his head.

Tonks spoke her bold words before her brain even registered what she was saying. "Not even if I offer a prize?"

Remus rubbed his chin in contemplation. "If there is a prize being offered, I shall have to reconsider my decision. Although," he said slowly, as if still contemplating. "How am I to know I'd appreciate the prize you're offering?"

"I'd like to think you'd appreciate it just fine," she replied loftily.

Remus' gaze flitted to her mouth for a moment before he murmured, "I've no doubt." He took a deep breath. "Unfortunately, we're on a bit of a schedule so any prize-giving must wait."

"Too bad, really," Tonks said with a coy smile. She shrugged her bag off her shoulder and reached inside for the parchment Severus had given her. "Do you want to see the coordinates Severus gave us?" she asked tentatively. "To compare?"

"It couldn't hurt," Remus replied as he took the note from her. He compared the parchments before handing one back to Tonks and slipping the other into the pocket of his robes. "The coordinates match almost precisely. Let's hope he hasn't made too much ground."

Remus slid an arm around Tonks' shoulders as she snaked hers around his waist. Before he whirled them away in Apparition, Tonks thought briefly how nicely they fit together; her petite body nestled next to his tall frame. How it would be even better if they were lying nestled next to each other on a sofa… _NO! Focus._

They landed, Tonks saw as she looked around, in a heavily wooded area. The trees were quite dense and they were on a slope, as if at the foothills of the mountains. She held out her hand as she took in her surroundings. "Have you still got Hagrid's tablecloth?"

"Handkerchief." Remus chuckled as he rummaged through his bag, pulling the large white cloth from within and handing it to Tonks.

"Maybe to him," Tonks murmured as she kneeled and placed the handkerchief on her lap. She drew her wand and placed her other hand on the handkerchief, concentrating on both Hagrid's magic and her intent to find him through tracking spell she knew Macnair had cast. She smiled as she felt the magic of the spell similarly to feeling Remus' Confundus Charm.

She opened her eyes and peered up at Remus, who was watching her intently. "He's nearby," Tonks said. "And thankfully using magic in some way." She closed her eyes in concentration again, feeling a constant thrum of Hagrid's magic. "He must be maintaining some sort of ward. Muggle repelling or something protective. I think I can find him."

Tonks stood and pushed the handkerchief back in Remus' bag. He slung it back over his shoulder and pulled his wand from his robes. She slid her arm again around his back and looked up to see him again watching her intently.

"You're quite an impressive witch," he said simply.

Not trusting herself to say anything coherent to his compliment due to the thrill of giddiness coursing through her body, Tonks simply grinned in response. "Ready?"

At his nod, Tonks spun them away, concentrating on Hagrid's magic and the tracking spell to guide her. Their Apparition was quick, telling Tonks they didn't travel far. After landing, she opened her eyes just in time to see the red streak of light from a Stunning Spell flash behind Remus' head and hit a tree. Another jet of light flashed as she felt Remus' arms circle her body, twisting them around toward the ground. Tonks concentrated on " _Protego"_ in her mind, feeling the Shield Charm hovering over them as she shrieked, " _Expelliarmus!"_ Bracing her body for the impact of the fall, she saw another jet of red light— this time from Remus' wand—bounce off an object just a few meters from them.

A/N: Who else wants Remus to tell them something lovely in French? Me! If you want to know what he said, write a review and I'll tell you...no cheating!

If you want to find out just what Remus is thinking, go check out the one-shot I posted from his point of view! It's titled "Halo". Go read it and, of course, review!

Thank you, as always to **Kerichi** , whose helpful comments made me laugh out loud this week:). Another thank you to one of my readers (and regular reviewers-hint, hint!), **Red Candies** for saving my conversational French from its grammatical errors!


	16. Chapter 16

Tonks braced herself for a rough impact with the ground, but it didn't come. They landed, of course, but, in addition to Remus' arms around her, Tonks could feel a cushioning sensation run the length of her body. In an instant, she took stock of the situation. She realized the object gained from her Disarming Spell felt far larger than a wand in her hand, and she looked up just in time to see the jet of light from Remus' wand rebound, thankfully shooting off into the trees.

"Blimey!"

Tonks and Remus turned their heads sharply toward a booming voice as the ground shook slightly with heavy footsteps.

"Hagrid," Remus said with a sigh, relief flooding his voice.

Tonks looked to her hand and found that, instead of a wand, she was grasping Hagrid's pink flowery umbrella. She gave a quick flick of her wand to cancel her Shield Charm, and looked up into Remus' face, which was mere inches from her own. Now that she knew they weren't in immediate danger, she took a moment to enjoy the feel of his lean body lying atop hers.

"My backside seems to be in your debt again," Tonks said with a cheeky grin.

"A Cushioning Charm seemed the gentlemanly thing to do," he replied with a grin of his own. "I did say I would endeavor to keep your backside safe."

Hagrid grasped Remus' shoulders and lifted him easily to his feet, unfortunately interrupting their exchange. "Lupin? That you? Who's that with yeh?"

"You might want this back," Tonks said as she lifted it toward Hagird, who was now towering over her.

"Tonks!" Hagrid said cheerfully, reaching down to grab his umbrella from one hand and pulling Tonks to her feet with the other. "Haven' seen yeh in ages."

Hagrid swiped his huge hand down the back of her body to brush away the leaves clinging to her clothing. Tonks' tiny body being no match for his strength, he knocked her into Remus, who thankfully caught her before she toppled to the ground.

"Hello, Professor," Tonks said, laughing as she grasped Remus' arms for support. Hagrid was rambling on about the last time he saw Tonks at Hogwarts—something about a mishap with a broomstick and one of the Weasley boys—still attempting to brush debris from her back while Remus held her close to his body to keep her from falling.

"I believe I owe Hagrid a thank you for allowing me to assist him in this matter," Remus said with a mischievous grin, earning more giggles from Tonks.

"Hagrid," Tonks said loudly around her laughter. "I'll take it from here, mate."

"Oh, righ'," he said as he pulled his hand away. "How'd yeh find me?"

"Macnair's tracking you," Tonks said as Remus steadied her on her feet. "We figured out how to follow the spell."

"Tha' ruddy bastard," Hagrid said with a shake of his head. "How'd yeh know he was followin' me?"

Tonks shivered. The air was much cooler in northern Poland than it had been in southern France. Locating her rucksack that had fallen to the ground upon their arrival, she opened it and pulled the hooded sweatshirt from inside. Her cloak would be warmer, but the hoodie wouldn't cause trouble maneuvering through the woods. She contemplated her fuzzy socks for a moment, but decided the heavy boots she'd donned would be enough for now.

"It's a long story," she said as she pulled the sweatshirt over her head and set her bag aside. "But we know he's hoping to cause you some trouble on your trip back."

"We've just left Madame Maxime," Remus said.

"Good ter know she made it back all righ'," Hagrid said with a heavy sigh. He went on to fill them in with the quick version of what transpired during their time with the giants, ending with informing them that Madame Maxime decided to return to her school rather than travel any further with him. "Anyway, she lef' ter get back ter her school. So that jus' leaves me gettin' back ter Hogwarts."

"From what we've heard, you'll not be returning to Hogwarts alone," Remus said, raising his eyebrows.

Hagrid wrung his hands together, looking sheepish. "Told yeh 'bout that, did she?"

"Madame Maxime kept her word," Remus replied levelly.

Tonks watched Hagrid wring his hands further before looking up into his worried eyes. Her brows crinkled in confusion as she properly took in the state of his face. Tonks knew a bit about nosebleeds and black eyes, given that she'd had a fair few of each in her lifetime, as clumsy as she was. Hagrid had a trail of dried blood leading into his unkempt beard as well as the beginnings of a bruise surrounding one of his eyes.

"What sort of trouble has this pet been?" Tonks asked suspiciously. Hagrid attempted to protest, and Tonks rolled her eyes gestured to his face. "You look like you've gone a few rounds, and not with Macnair. I'd wager you could take him in a fist fight."

"I wouldn' call it trouble, really," Hagrid said, avoiding Tonks' gaze.

Tonks started to say it looked like trouble, but Remus held up his hand to stop her. He was looking at Hagrid with a serious expression, seeming to be taking in his injuries.

"This isn't one of your ordinary pets, is it?" Remus asked cautiously.

Tonks almost laughed at any of Hagrid's pets being 'ordinary', but saw the look on Remus' face and wondered what it was that he seemed to know, or at least had guessed.

Hagrid looked peeved for a moment before replying indignantly, "More like a member of me family than he is a pet." His shoulders slumped as he heaved a sigh. "Come on, then. Reckon I should show yeh."

Tonks shot Remus a questioning look as they started to follow Hagrid winding through the trees. She held her wand at the ready, not entirely sure what they were going to encounter when they met whatever beast Hagrid decided was his new pet. They walked up a short hill and stopped next to Hagrid where he was staring into the shallow valley on the other side of the hill. He glanced at Remus and Tonks nervously before gesturing to follow. They walked a few meters and stopped. At first, Tonks wasn't sure what they were looking at. Then she saw it. Nestled amongst the trees was what looked like a large group of boulders, except one boulder appeared to have hair. Upon further scrutiny, Tonks could see distinct arms and legs curled close to a body. The boulder with hair seemed to be a head.

Tonks gasped and jumped closer to Remus, stumbling over a branch before clutching his arm for balance. "What the—bloody—bugger—" Tonks stammered.

"Well put," Remus said beside her in a choked voice, moving an arm around her shoulders to steady her.

"H-Hagrid, is that…" Tonks clapped a hand over her mouth. She shot a look of slight panic at Remus before lowering her hand and whispering, "Is that a giant?"

Hagrid nodded, tears leaking at the corners of his eyes. "He's me half-brother," he replied.

" _This_ is the pet Macnair was referring to?" Tonks asked shrilly.

"Shh! Ye'll wake 'im," Hagrid whispered frantically.

Tonks raised her wand and cast a _Muffliato_ spell. "What the buggeration are you thinking?" she yelled.

"I couln' jus' leave 'im," Hagrid said, tears now flowing freely down his face, running into the tangled mass of his beard.

"Couldn't you?" Tonks said exasperatedly. She took pity on him and reached into Remus' bag and rummaged for the massive handkerchief, handing it to Hagrid.

"Ta," he said, wiping his face.

Remus took a deep breath and placed his arm back around Tonks before breaking his shocked silence. "Hagrid." He stopped to take another breath. "What is your plan, exactly?"

"I have ter bring him back with me," Hagrid said, still wiping tears from his face.

"Brother or not, he can't come back to Hogwarts with you!" Tonks yelled.

"Nymphadora—"

"Don't you 'Nymphadora' me, Remus! If I knew what it was I would middle-name you right now," she cried before taking a deep breath. "Dumbledore wants us all to keep a low profile, doesn't he?"

"It's John, and he does," Remus said with a nod.

Tonks found that his calm demeanor was infuriating her rather than calming her, but happily filed away his middle name in her memory. "Don't you think that waltzing into the grounds with a giant in tow might raise suspicion?"

Remus tightened his grip on the hand that hadn't left her shoulders and leaned down close to her ear. Tonks relaxed into his side as he spoke softly to her. "You're right. Albus certainly wants us to maintain a low profile."

"A giant hardly fits that bill," Tonks argued.

"I agree. But, let's hear if he has a plan." Remus looked up hopefully at Hagrid, who had composed himself and was tucking his enormous handkerchief into the pocket of his cloak.

Tonks took a deep breath, and gave Remus a slight glare. "Hagrid, please tell me you're plan includes returning that bloke to his colony."

"Er, don' really have a plan," he replied. "But I know he can' go back."

"He bloody well needs to!" Tonks said, feeling her temper rising again. She had no problem with Hagrid being half-giant, but he'd lived amongst wizards his whole life. If he thought he was going to tame this giant, Tonks guessed he must have lost the plot completely. "You do realize he'll knock your cabin to bits with one go of his fist?" she said, gesturing wildly with one hand at the giant.

"He can' go back," Hagrid repeated. "They were bullyin' 'im, they were. I couldn' leave him behind ter be killed." He gestured to his face before continuing. "He jus' don' know his own strength, is all. He'll be all righ' in the Forbidden Forest."

Tonks could tell there was no talking sense into him now, and it was starting to get dark. Peering at her watch, she realized it hadn't yet gone six, but being surrounded by the dense forest, there was hardly any sunlight left. She gave a huff of frustration and turned to Remus. "I'm going to secure the area with some protective wards. Please talk some sense into him while I'm gone."

Not bothering to wait for an answer, Tonks climbed out of the shallow valley. Fuming a little at the ridiculousness of Hagrid thinking he was going to sneak a full grown giant home with him, she decided to walk a short distance in order to give the giant a wide berth—and shake off her temper—before casting any protective spells. She raised her wand, hoping to decipher the spell Hagrid had been maintaining when they tracked him. Detecting a Muggle-Repelling spell Tonks chanted, " _Protego Totalum"_ as she swept her wand in a downward motion, knowing they needed something other than protection from Muggles since they were the least of their problems at the moment. She began circling around where Remus and Hagrid were standing guard, continuing to cast her protective enchantment. As she rounded to the opposite side of the wide circle she was walking, Tonks heard two nearly simultaneous cracks of Apparition close by.

In a maneuver fast enough to make Mad-Eye proud, Tonks dropped to her stomach on the forest floor and quickly cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself. She looked around feverishly for the source of Apparition, but saw nothing save for trees. Concentrating, she closed her eyes and listened. She hoped that since she hadn't completed her circle, Remus had heard the arrival as well.

Focusing on the sounds she could hear around her, she picked out what sounded like slow footsteps crunching over the brush on the forest floor. She opened her eyes and looked around again. The footsteps stopped, and Tonks held her breath, listening closely. Finally, she heard the low rumble of a male voice.

"It looks clear," the voice said.

Tonks could tell they were very near and just behind her. She lifted her head slowly and stared over her shoulder, scanning around the trees for movement. The shimmer of a Disillusionment Charm caught her eye just before she saw a man's body slowly take form; his head appearing as the charm lifted, trickling down to reveal the rest of his body _. Walden Macnair_.

"We're not alone," Macnair said.

"Of course we're not alone," a second voice replied impatiently. "Aren't we here to track that oaf?"

Tonks' eyes widened in surprise, realizing that she recognized the second voice as that of Avery. His identity was confirmed a moment later as she watched his charm lift.

"Someone's cast some wards," Macnair said.

Tonks raised her head slightly to see Macnair raising his wand. "And I guarantee it wasn't Hagrid by the feel of them," he said. "Far too good."

"Reckon it's one of Dumbledore's lot?" Avery asked with obvious disgust.

Macnair gave a grunt before muttering, " _Homenum Revelio."_

 _Shit._ Tonks pushed up to her hands and knees so she could scramble behind the protection of a large tree, caring little for the rustling noise her movements were making. If she was going to have to fight two of them, she would rather start in a better position than sprawled on the forest floor. Warring with herself as to whether or not to send up a red spark to alert Remus, giving away her position, or attempt to take them on herself, her decision was made for her as she felt a rush of air flutter over her body. Even though she was kneeling behind the tree, Tonks knew that the spell would reveal her positon.

"We know you're here," Macnair taunted. "Might as well come out and fight."

Tonks quickly scrunched her face and morphed her features, rounding out her face and darkening her eyes. She took a hasty peek around her hiding spot and saw Macnair and Avery less than ten meters from the tree behind which she was hiding, turning slow circles with their wands at the ready.

" _Finite_."

The chill trickling down her body alerted Tonks that her Disillusionment Charm had been cancelled. They'd know exactly where she was in seconds. Quickly congratulating herself on her choice of sweatshirt versus her cloak, she took a deep breath and moved from her knees to her feet, crouching low. Deciding that she would like to take out Avery first since she'd wanted to hex him since the party the previous week, she raised her wand and sent a nonverbal Stunner at him.

Avery whirled toward her spell and shielded himself, quickly sending a Stunner towards Tonks. His spell glanced off the tree near her head. Another Stunner followed, Tonks assumed from Macnair. She ducked as the tree shielding her exploded from what she guessed was a well-aimed Reductor Curse. Tonks took advantage of the chaos of exploding tree bits flying and pivoted, sending her next spell from the other side of where her cover had been, hitting Avery square in the chest, toppling him to the ground.

She sprung to her feet, throwing up a hasty Shield Charm as Macnair's first spell shot toward her. They dueled fiercely, parrying and firing spell after spell at each other. They were well matched in skill; she was quicker, but he was ruthless.

"Give up, girl," Macnair spat. "You're no match."

"No match?" Tonks asked mockingly, satisfied that Macnair was breathing heavy. "That what you think?"

Macnair gave a growl before he unleashed his next spell. Tonks felt her feet pulled out from under her. She had a brief flash of annoyance that of all the jinxes he could use, it had to be the Trip Jinx. Her annoyance was short lived. She felt the crack of a rib breaking as the force of his spell knocked her flat on her back. Her head contacted either a rock or a large tree branch, she couldn't be sure which. All she was sure of was the blinding pain at the base of her skull and the stars she saw dancing in her vision.

Before she could even blink away her blurring vision, she tried to roll to get back to her feet, but felt the heavy weight of a body tackle her back to the ground. She brought her wand arm up and realized with dread that she must have dropped her wand when she hit the ground. As her eyes opened, the livid, albeit burry, face of Macnair loomed over her. In that moment, she knew exactly why people called him a nasty bloke and why Severus had warned her. His face was contorted in in a look of rage as he brought one large hand to her throat and squeezed hard, his fingers clutching tightly. Tonks used the adrenaline surging through her to her advantage and fought and kicked, trying to free herself from beneath his heavy weight.

She tried in vain to drag air into her lungs, but his hand was like a vice. Concentrating with all her force, she used her left hand to cast two wandless Stinging Jinxes to Macnair's torso, while her right hand grabbed at the forest floor, trying to locate her wand. He yelped in pain, but tightened his grip further, his fingers digging into her neck while his thumb pushed mercilessly against the pulse in her neck.

Tonks hoped at this point that Remus' wolfie hearing would pick up their scuffle. Or that he had seen the jets of light from their spells in the darkening forest. Feeling herself getting faint, she continued to run her hand around beside her, searching desperately for her wand. Relief shot through her as her hand touched the smooth length of wood. Tonks grasped her wand and shot red sparks into the air before Macnair dropped his wand and grabbed her by the wrist, attempting to wrestle her wand away again.

She couldn't panic. Wouldn't. Thinking of Mad-Eye and all his paranoid teaching and advice, she knew there had to be something he'd taught her that would be useful in this moment. It suddenly hit her what she needed to do. His gruff voice cut through the fog in her mind, telling her what to do if she ever found herself in a brawl with a man. If she'd had it in her just then, she would have smiled. Going completely still, she stopped struggling and closed her eyes. Imagining that she was drawing a deep breath to calm herself, she concentrated all her strength in her right leg and brought her knee swiftly and brutally up to meet the junction of Macnair's legs. She opened her eyes just in time to see his eyes bulge in shock with the blow. A load groan emitted from his lips as his grip slackened from her throat, and he rolled to the side, his body curling into a fetal position.

Tonks gasped loudly and dragged air into her lungs. Realizing that she didn't want to fight off Avery in her condition if he woke from his Stunner, she lifted her arm and once again shot red sparks in the air. As she continued to gasp for breath, she pointed her wand to Macnair, moaning pathetically next to her, and managed to whisper " _Incarcerous",_ binding his hands and his feet with ropes.

Tonks heard heavy footsteps nearing and hoped fervently that it was Remus. Relief flooded her body as she heard him call her name from nearby. She sent up a third flare of red sparks to guide him to her. Still soaring on adrenaline from her fight, Tonks pushed the dead weight of Macnair's heavy body away from hers and scrambled up to her hands and knees. She coughed violently, and gagged, nearly vomiting for the second time that day. Her throat burned in protest. Knowing that she would likely need some healing spells for her rib and her head, Tonks closed her eyes and concentrated on morphing her face back to her own and her hair to its natural state.

Opening her eyes again, Tonks flicked her wand twice and murmured " _Lumos Maxima"_ , lighting up the area with a comforting glow. Running footsteps stopped abruptly and she heard Remus swear loudly before he picked up Macnair by his hunched shoulders and threw him aside. He dropped to the ground next to her, wrapping his strong arms around her and made to pull her to a sitting position. She winced and gave a small cry as his arm tightened around her injured rib.

"Don't," she rasped through her aching throat, trying to steady her breathing. The world seemed to spin and her vision was still blurry. "Give me a minute."

Remus released his hold on Tonks. She saw him moving his wand over her body, muttering incantations under his breath. He swore again angrily. Tonks realized she had rarely, if ever, heard him swear, especially not as harshly as he had just now and moments before when he'd come across her current situation.

"You have a concussion," he said tightly. "And at least one broken rib."

Tonks steeled herself with a deep breath and crawled, pushing herself to sit on her heels, keeping her aching head lowered. She closed her eyes against the dizziness and grasped Remus' arm to steady herself.

"Looks like you Stunned that one." Tonks guessed Remus was referring to Avery lying a few meters from them, still knocked out cold. "Macnair's still conscious, but looks to be in a bad way. What'd you do to him?"

"Knee. Bollocks," Tonks said hoarsely. She raised her head to look at Remus, ready to tell him what happened.

Remus gave a satisfied chuckle. "Serves him right, I expect. Although how you got close—"

He stopped abruptly when he caught sight of her neck. It ached almost as badly as her head, so she was sure it must look terrible.

A look of understanding crossed his features before they tightened into look of fury. He rose quickly to his feet, crossed the short distance to where Macnair slumped in a heap and Stunned him. With what looked like no effort, Remus picked him up roughly by the front of his robes and dragged him over to where Avery was sprawled on his back and threw him unceremoniously to the ground next to him.

" _Incarcerous,"_ he said gruffly, binding the two men together.

Remus walked slowly back to Tonks and dropped to his knees in front of her. He picked up a pine cone and Transfigured into a cup, filled it with water from his wand and handed it to her. After Tonks had taken a welcome drink, he pushed her hair back behind her ears and touched her neck tenderly, pulling his fingers back when she flinched at his touch.

"Tell me what happened," he said. His voice that had been so rough with anger just moments before was now the gentle, comforting voice she was accustomed to.

Tonks took a deep shuttering breath and told him what had transpired after she'd walked away from him and Hagrid. When she reached the bit about the Trip Jinx, Remus moved around to her back and gently tipped her head forward, parting her hair to assess the damage. As she finished her story, he moved back to kneel in front of her.

"I should have cancelled the damn Tracking Spell the moment we found Hagrid," she said, shaking her head, cringing at the movement. She was frustrated at her mistake.

"Being distracted by a giant makes one lose their train of thought," Remus murmured as he lit his wand and used it to peer into both of Tonks' eyes.

Tonks groaned and closed her eyes to the light. "No light. It hurts," she said with a moan. "Feels like there's a bloody Bludger bouncing round my head."

"You need a Healer for the concussion and the cut on the back of your head," Remus said as he rose to his feet. "And we need to decide what to do with these two."

"We should unleash Hagrid's pet on them," Tonks mumbled. "Did you manage to talk any sense into him?"

"Unfortunately, no," Remus said with a sigh. "But, he's ready to move. I gave him the supplies Dumbledore sent along. If he wants to go ahead with his plan, he's on his own."

"We can at least give him a head start now that it's dark," Tonks said. "End the Tracking Spell and tell him to get a move on. Those two should be out for a bit." She gestured at the two Death Eaters bound together. "Between their binds and an Anti-Apparition Jinx, they won't be able to go anywhere for quite a while. Leave them their wands and they'll be able to get home eventually."

Remus reached down and pulled Tonks gently to her feet, wrapping an arm around her to steady her. She winced as his hand brushed against her rib, and swayed dizzily, leaning against his body for support.

"You need a Healer for the concussion," he said as he kneeled once more in front of her, guiding her hands to rest on his shoulders for support. "But I can fix your rib."

Tonks sighed as she removed her hands from Remus' shoulders to pull one arm through the sleeves of her t-shirt and sweat shirt. She swayed again, and Remus placed his hands on her hips to steady her. "This isn't quite how I pictured you seeing me topless for the first time," she said regretfully.

Remus hummed in agreement as he moved her shirts out of the way with one of his large hands. "I was thinking your couch would be the preferable location." He chuckled lightly as he pushed her shirts up to rest on her shoulder, revealing her purple and pink polka dotted bra. "Why am I not surprised that even your undergarments are colorful?"

Tonks gripped his shoulders to steady herself against the dizziness. She grinned as she shivered, thinking it was likely as much from the warm hand moving across her ribcage as it was the cold air reaching her skin. Her grin turned to a grimace as his hand ran over the spot that was clearly broken. Remus shifted his body so he was kneeling at her side, closer to the broken bone. Feeling the tip of Remus' wand touch the spot, she drew a breath and heard him mutter " _Episky_ ", repeating the incantation on another spot just below the first.

Remus moved his hands back to Tonks' hips. "All done," he declared before pressing a kiss to the spot he'd just healed.

"Thank you, Professor," Tonks said, very much wishing they weren't in the middle of a Polish forest with a giant and two Death Eaters to deal with. She'd like nothing better than to snuggle up next to him on the couch, letting him continue to kiss her injuries.

Remus stood and helped Tonks push her arm through her sleeves, keeping ahold of her other arm. She turned toward Macnair and Avery, unconscious and bound a few meters away and cast the Anti-Disapparition Jinx. Even though the thought of the two men being eaten by a wild animal was tempting, she decided that she couldn't let that happen, and so cast a few protective enchantments around them.

"There," she said triumphantly. "Those blokes won't be going anywhere soon." Tonks conjured her Patronus, sending it ahead to light the way through the dark forest.

"I don't want to trip over something I can't see while carrying you in front, so why don't you climb on my back."

"I don't need you to carry me," Tonks said defiantly, clutching his arm to keep him from moving to crouch. The last thing she wanted was to be perceived as weak in anybody's eyes, even Remus. She was a woman in a mostly male profession, the youngest member of the Order, and greatly hopeful to prove herself in both positions. Even if it meant that she needed to stumble back to Hagrid, she wanted to do it on her feet.

"Don't you?" he asked with an amused look.

"Just help me along."

"It's quite a way back to Hagrid, and you're barely steady on your feet simply standing."

"I can walk." Tonks took a step forward, attempting to pull Remus along with her. Nearly toppling to the ground, she huffed in irritation as Remus' hands pulled her back to her feet.

"Are you always this stubborn?"

"You should take tea with my mother," Tonks grumbled, realizing that she was fighting a losing battle. "You two can call me stubborn together."

"Your cousin tells me your mother's company is quite enjoyable," Remus said pleasantly as he crouched down in front of her. "Hold on to my shoulders and climb on."

Tonks almost shook her head in amusement at the thought of riding him piggy-backed, but then remembered that she didn't want to send the Bludger in her head rolling around again. She slid her arms over his shoulders, wrapping them around his body and clasping her hands together at his chest. Relieved—not that she would admit it—that he was going to carry her, Tonks rested her head on his upper back and laid her body against his, climbing gingerly onto his back and grasping his body between her knees. Remus stood easily and adjusted his hands under her thighs.

He gave her legs a squeeze with his large hands and walked forward, following her Patronus. "This is much more enjoyable than stumbling back, don't you think?"

"I don't like feeling like some damsel in distress," Tonks replied with a pout. Remus chuckled, to which Tonks scowled and asked, "What's so bloody funny?"

"I find it amusing that you think yourself a damsel in distress," Remus said with notable pleasure in his voice. "Did you happen to note the state of those men we left behind? One unconscious, one who will certainly have trouble walking in the coming days. I'd say your dueling skills measure up to their reputation."

Tonks couldn't help but smile as she closed her eyes and enjoyed being basically wrapped around Remus' body. "Thank you for the ride," she said softly.

"It's the least I can do after allowing you to be placed in the situation you were tonight," Remus said as he ducked slightly under a low-lying tree branch.

"Don't," Tonks said, unclasping her hands and thumping one against his chest.

"Don't what?"

"Don't blame yourself." Tonks took advantage of the opportunity of having unclasped her hands and rested both hands against Remus' chest, happily enjoying the feel of muscle under her hands. She sensed them walking downhill and tightened her grip. "The work we do is dangerous. Every now and again, it's likely someone will get hurt."

"I shouldn't have let you wander away on your own. That's why we work with partners."

"And I should have cancelled the Tracking Spell straightaway, but I didn't. Looks like we both learned something. Besides," Tonks said while giving him a squeeze with her legs. "My partner is coming to my aid brilliantly right now."

Remus squeezed Tonks' thighs again in response and continued down the hill, finally making it to where a fretful Hagrid waited with the giant. They filled him in on what had happened, glossing over the worst of Macnair's treatment, reassuring him that Tonks would be all right and just needed some rest and a Healer to check her over. After Hagrid threw out some choice words about Macnair and his brutish tactics, Remus had to remind him that he needed to cover as much ground as possible before they woke and there was no time for him to give the Death Eater a taste of his own medicine.

Tonks slid tentatively to her feet, Remus guiding her to the ground and maneuvered her around so he could hold her steady. She cancelled the Tracking Spell and told Hagrid to wake the giant and get moving as soon as she and Remus Disapparated. He said a tearful farewell and said he'd see them whenever he managed to make it back to Hogwarts.

"Where to, Professor?" Tonks asked blearily. In addition to her head throbbing and her vision still being blurred, she felt completely knackered.

"Hogwarts," he said without pause. At Tonks' raised eyebrows he explained, "It's not as if we can march you into St. Mungo's and Hestia is on guard duty tonight. It's close to the start of term, so Poppy will be there preparing the hospital wing for the students' arrival."

Remus conjured his Patronus and murmured a message to Poppy before sending it on its way. "Are you ready?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her body, holding her tightly to him. After a grunt of reply from Tonks, Remus turned them on the spot, landing a few moments later at the gates of Hogwarts.

Remus made to pick up Tonks bridal-style, but she stopped him.

"It looks less pathetic if I ride on your back," Tonks explained, earning her a chuckle as Remus crouched again in front of her. That was only part of the truth; she had enjoyed feeling him under her body while he'd carried her through the woods and fancied another go.

"Let's hope Poppy got the message to Albus to take down the wards," Remus said as he straightened and carried Tonks over to the gates.

Thankfully, the gates opened, and they began their walk down the long drive to the castle. Poppy was waiting for them at the top of the steps leading up to the castle with her hands on her hips, her mouth fixed in a thin line of disapproval. As they neared, she began her rapid fire barrage of questions.

"Remus Lupin, what is the meaning of this? Not that I'm not delighted to see you, but—" she stopped her questions to march down the steps to them. "Who is that you're carrying on your back? Tonks, is that you? Your hair is brown! You must be injured. What in the name of Merlin happened to you two?" All of this was spoken without so much as taking a breath.

As they explained her injuries, not going into too much detail about the mission; Poppy never asked too many questions where injuries were concerned. She clucked and shook her head disapprovingly as she ran her wand over Tonks' body. "It's a wonder to me that you feel the need to chase after more danger. Isn't there quite enough of that in your job?"

"Yes, ma'am," Tonks said with a small smile. She found it amusing that Poppy went back to treating her as if she were a student without so much as a blink of an eye.

"Carry her up to the hospital wing, Remus and be quite quick about it," she said briskly. "That head needs some ice, among other things."

After a long trek through the dark castle, they entered Poppy's domain and were directed to a bed toward the end of the ward, close to her office. Tonks slid off Remus' back the same way she had in the forest, and sat carefully on the bed. Her head was absolutely throbbing at this point, and she was starting to feel sick to her stomach; what she wanted most was to sleep. She began to lower her head to the pillow when Poppy suddenly snapped her fingers in front of Tonks' face.

"Oh, no, dear, you're not allowed to sleep yet, I'm afraid." Tonks groaned slightly in response as Poppy Summoned an ice pack from her store cupboard and handed it to Remus. "Hold that to the back of her head while I gather some potions."

Remus lowered himself to his knees in front of Tonks and placed the ice pack over the injury. Tonks gave him a sleepy smile. "At least our mission was successful. And we have the added benefit of not having to spend the night in the wilderness."

"Here I was hoping you'd want to share my sleeping bag," Remus said quietly enough that Poppy didn't hear.

Tonks giggled and then grimaced as her head protested the laughter.

Poppy returned with a small bottle and handed it to Tonks. "This is for the headache. I need to go bother Severus for the others. Since term doesn't start for another two weeks, I haven't gotten everything restocked. Your job, Mr. Lupin," she said with a commanding tone. "Is to keep Tonks awake and keep that ice pack where it is." Tonks felt coldness seep through the pack Remus held on the back of her head and guessed that Poppy had renewed the charm.

"Then can I sleep?" Tonks asked with a yawn.

"Not until I get back and get your head sorted properly," she said sternly.

"What's the big deal? You've healed my concussions before and never made such a fuss," Tonks complained, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, calming the nausea that continued to threaten if she kept her eyes open for too long.

"Those were mild concussions resulting from your losing battle with the many staircases in this castle," Poppy said, her tone becoming gentler. "You've taken quite a blow to the head, my dear."

"We really shouldn't get her and Molly together." Tonks heard the door to the hospital wing close and sighed. "Do you think it's against her rules to rest my head on your shoulder?"

Remus scooted forward, closer to the bed and guided Tonks' head down to his shoulder, keeping the ice pack in its spot. "I'm going to bother you with questions to keep you awake, otherwise you'll get me in trouble."

"What sort of questions?" Tonks asked, relishing her close contact with his body. With her head resting against his shoulder, she could smell the spicy scent of his aftershave.

"I want to know more about you. For instance, when did your Metamorphagus powers first show?"

Tonks smiled slightly at his question. She was asked that a lot. "Within hours of my birth. Apparently with one angry cry demanding food, my hair turned red. I couldn't control it until much later, obviously. Probably not properly until I was maybe six."

"You're hungry all the time. Has it always been that way?"

"Yes, especially if I've morphed a lot. The running doesn't help, but it keeps me sane so I can't give that up."

"What's your favorite food?"

Tonks almost laughed, but though better of it. The easy banter back and forth was comforting. It was nice having her head resting so that his mouth was so close to her ear, his hoarse voice soothing her. "All of the above."

"You truly don't have a favorite?"

"Hmm," she hummed thoughtfully. "My mum makes a mean Shepherd's Pie. And croissants. I could live on croissants. What about you?"

"Chocolate," Remus said instantly.

"That's not a food, Professor, that's a dessert."

"Chips, then."

"Your favorite foods are chocolate and chips?" Tonks asked, suppressing a giggle. "I'd have expected something healthier."

"I like healthy things, too, but you requested my favorite."

"Fair point," Tonks said around a wide yawn.

"No sleeping yet or you'll get me into trouble." Remus drew his wand and renewed the cooling charm to the ice pack before continuing. "Coffee or tea? I've seen you drink both almost equally."

"Coffee in the morning, definitely. But, tea later in the day. Although lately I've been requiring more coffee. You prefer tea, don't you?"

"I enjoy having coffee in the morning. But yes, my preference is tea."

Tonks wondered if she could take advantage of their quiet surroundings for the moment and ask a question of her own; something she had been wondering for a while. Not wanting to put him on the spot, she'd decided to never ask him in front of others. And for a question such as this, she wanted to ask him herself rather than ask Sirius.

"My turn," Tonks said, her heartbeat quickening. She didn't want to ruin their easy exchange, but she desperately wanted to know. The arm that was wrapped around her shoulder holding the ice pack in place stiffened, as if he knew what she was going to ask. Tonks reached down and grasped his free hand that was resting on the bed next to her and threaded her fingers through his, giving his hand a slight squeeze.

"Four," he said quietly.

Tonks was stunned into silence. The shock wasn't that he knew her question before she'd even asked. She was shocked that he had been transforming into a werewolf once a month since he was scarcely more than a toddler.

"Four?" she repeated breathlessly.

"Nearly five," he said roughly, as if the answer were costing him a great deal.

"Thank you for telling me," Tonks said, squeezing his hand again. "Can I ask you one more thing?"

"You may," Remus replied, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles over her wrist.

"Why doesn't your Patronus ever take form?"

There was a thoughtful silence before Remus answered, "Its form is not one I wish people to associate with me."

Tonks thought she could guess what it was, but asked anyway. "What is it?"

"Can't you guess?" Remus asked with what Tonks was relieved to hear was a slightly amused tone.

"Will you show me?"

"Unlikely," he replied.

"Oh, come on, I bet it's wonderful." Tonks gave Remus' hand another squeeze. "You've seen mine, now you can show me yours."

"Are we still talking about my Patronus?"

Tonks smiled despite knowing he was likely trying to distract her from the question. At least his distraction was a pleasant one. "I was, but if there was something else you'd like to show me, I certainly wouldn't complain."

Remus chuckled. "Unfortunately, with your injury and Poppy returning any minute, now isn't quite the time for me to 'show you mine'."

"Don't mind me, Mr. Lupin," Poppy said with a laugh. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Tonks laughed loudly, immediately regretting it, and ended it with an equally loud moan. They had been so engrossed in their conversation that they hadn't heard the matron return.

"Pardon us, Poppy, I was simply following your instructions and keeping Tonks awake," Remus said lightly.

"Indeed," she replied knowingly. "Sorry I was so long. Severus is out of the castle and I had to navigate my way through his stores to find what I need. Which I'm sure will thrill him to no end, but he'll survive."

Tonks raised her head from Remus' shoulder and gave him a small smile, feeling a little shy after their conversation. Poppy removed the ice pack from the back of her head and handed her two more potions, explaining one was for the nausea and the other for the swelling. After Tonks had dutifully swallowed the potion, Poppy tipped her head forward and lightly tapped her wand to the injury, explaining that she was cleaning and healing the wound and reducing the swelling.

"Now you may get some sleep, dear," Poppy said once she had finished her work. "Would you like me to fetch you a gown?"

Tonks grimaced at the thought of sleeping in one of the scratchy hospital wing gowns. "Can't Remus just take me home?"

Poppy shook her head firmly. "You're sleeping here. No more Apparating tonight. We'll see what you look like in the morning."

Tonks grumbled wordlessly, but decided to follow Poppy's advice, especially if it got her healed faster. "Am I allowed to have a pee before you tuck me in?" she asked irritably, trying her best to suppress a yawn.

"Irritability and drowsiness are two of the many signs of a concussion, so you're really just making my case for me, young lady," Poppy replied, placing her hands on her hips. "You may use the loo and brush your teeth, and then I want you in that bed to take your last potion for the evening,"

She glared at Remus as he chuckled lightly at their exchange. "Sorry," he said with undisguised amusement as he helped her to her feet. "I'm just glad to know I'm not the only one she bosses around."

Tonks made it to the loo and back—stubbornly with little assistance—and sat back on the bed, waiting for Poppy's instructions.

"Take this," Poppy said, handing her one last vial. "It's a longer acting pain potion. I don't want you out of this bed until morning. You're sure you don't want a gown?"

"I'll just sleep in my t-shirt," Tonks said, yawning again as she pulled off her sweatshirt. Before retreating through her office to her chambers Poppy informed her that she would check-in on her later in the night.

Tonks looked to Remus, who was sitting casually in a nearby chair, reading the _Evening Prophet_ he'd retrieved from somewhere. "I hope you grabbed my bag, because if not, I'm sending you back to Poland to get it."

Remus set his paper aside and reached in his robes, pulling two tiny bags from his pocket. "Hagrid collected and shrunk both bags for me." He restored both bags and tossed hers into her lap.

Tonks searched drowsily through her bag, pulling the fuzzy socks from the bottom. After removing her boots and socks, replacing them with the cozier version, she scooted under the covers and shimmied out of her jeans.

"Can you stay with me, or do you need to return to Headquarters?" Tonks asked, feeling silly for asking.

Remus smiled his shy smile at Tonks and rose from his seat. "Poppy said that Minerva lifted the wards for us earlier because Albus was out. I need to see if he has returned in order to give him an update." He sat at the edge of Tonks' bed. "But I had planned on sleeping here once I'd given my report."

"Thanks," Tonks said, struggling to keep her eyes open. She snuggled down under her covers and felt Remus press a kiss to her forehead.

Remus' footsteps echoed through the empty hospital wing, the door closing a few moments later. Tonks was just drifting off to sleep when a bright light caused her to open her eyes once more. She smiled as a large wolf Patronus trotted through the room, paused at her bedside and rested on its haunches. Its mouth opened and Remus' voice softly spoke, "Sleep well, Nymphadora."

A/N: I hope everybody like the action in this chapter! This is one of my favorite chapters so far:). As always, read and review, and Beta's rule.

If you haven't checked out "Halo", a one-shot Remus POV that goes along with chapters 13 and 14, go check it out!


	17. Chapter 17

The hospital wing was still completely dark when Tonks woke. Her head was tender from the blow she'd received earlier in the night, but not in the same pounding way it had been before. The sore and aching muscles in her arms and back had woken her. After falling prey to a Trip Jinx and meeting the hard forest floor with force, she had fought Macnair aggressively and now her body protested loudly. With a deep sigh, she tried to move her body into a more comfortable position, rolling from her back to her side. She let out a loud groan and rolled to her back once more as she remembered too late that she shouldn't lie on her right side where she was likely bruised from her broken ribs. Tonks heard the rustle of bedcovers and the creak of a bedframe, followed by a sleepy voice whispering close by.

"Are you all right?" Remus asked as he swept Tonks' still-brown hair away from her face.

"It hurts," Tonks whispered, annoyed with how pathetic she sounded.

"Your head?"

"No," she rasped. Her throat hurt too. "I mean, yeah, my head still hurts a bit, but my body hurts more."

"What can I do to help?"

"Take me to my own bed," she grumbled. The bed she was in wasn't uncomfortable, as such. It was just that she was used to her own bed with her delightfully fluffy duvet. She readjusted her position again and felt her bra rub against one of her many bruises she would likely have. After slowly pushing herself to a sitting position, she pulled her arms through her sleeves, unhooked the offending garment, pulled the straps down her arms and flung it to the end of her bed.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she looked to Remus beside her. He'd pushed a second bed next to hers, the edges of the beds flush with one another. The image of propriety in their sleeping arrangements made Tonks smile; technically, they were sleeping in separate beds, yet close enough that they were within arm's reach of each other.

"Better?" Remus asked with a smile.

Tonks pushed her arms back through her t-shirt. "Much."

His hair was slightly mussed from sleep, and he was wearing just his white undershirt on top. The sight of his bare arms made Tonks' heart skip a beat despite being in pain; she didn't think she'd even seen his sleeves so much as rolled up before.

"I'm surprised you're awake," he said, propped up on one elbow.

"I can't get comfortable," Tonks complained as she attempted to lie back.

"Can you roll to your stomach?"

Tonks pushed up on her left elbow and tried to turn over, her t-shirt tangling around her torso as she turned. She tugged it free with a huff of frustration. "It might take me a minute."

"I could remove the rest of your clothing if that would help," Remus said, helping to straighten her shirt.

"How kind of you, Professor," Tonks said with a sleepy smile. "All in the interest of helping me sleep, hmm?"

"Purely for your benefit."

Tonks managed to maneuver to her stomach and settled with her arms hugging her pillow, her face turned away from him. She felt Remus scoot closer to her and adjust her covers so they were pulled down to her waist. His pillow brushed her arm as he positioned it nearer to hers and rested his head on his arm that had curled around hers.

Remus' free hand roamed up her back, applying light pressure as he moved. "Your muscles are tense," he said softly.

"Macnair's a big bloke," Tonks said with a shiver at his touch. "It wasn't an easy fight."

Remus' large hand moved to her shoulders, moving between each one, massaging her tired muscles in rhythmic circles. Tonks relaxed at his touch, letting his firm but gentle hand sooth her. Still moving in slow circles, he made his way to her middle back, his touch becoming lighter when he neared her bruised ribs. He stopped to pay special attention to spots that were especially tense, concentrating his touch with such deliberate care that it was easy to imagine his hands attending to a different aching need that was quickly becoming apparent the more he touched her. Tonks couldn't help the little moan of pleasure that escaped her lips when his hand began its soothing movements on her lower back.

She released her right hand from the grip on her pillow and reached for Remus' hand where it rested above her head, threading her fingers through his. His attention remained on her lower back for some time before his movement seemed to hesitate for a moment before continuing a path that went just past the small of her back. He stopped for a moment and gathered a handful of her shirt, pulling it up to expose the skin just above where the covers rested.

"May I?" he asked, his fingers brushing her skin lightly.

Tonks felt her pulse quicken at his touch, hardly believing that his hands were seconds away from touching her bare skin in a way she'd wanted him to for weeks now. It thrilled her that he asked permission, taking nothing for granted as they lied next to each other in the quiet stillness of the empty hospital wing.

She squeezed his hand in encouragement and said, "Yes," in a breathy whisper.

Making a slow path up her back, Remus' touch exhilarated her. The intimacy of it was, of course, lovely, but the sheer amount of care he was putting into his touch told her that everything she thought she knew about Remus' compassionate nature was true. She knew it by the way he was touching her now and the way he had cared for her earlier.

His hand was following the same route it had before, starting at her shoulders, but the touch was softer, caressing her skin rather than kneading sore muscles. She was utterly relaxed now, her no-longer tense muscles able to enjoy the soft strokes of Remus' hand over her back. Focusing as much as possible on his touch, Tonks fought to stay awake, not wanting the contact between them to end; wanting very badly for it to continue into something else. Even through the fatigue coursing through her body, she wished they weren't in the hospital wing, tired and battered after a mission. She took a deep breath, trying to push away the thoughts of his hand touching her even more intimately than it was now, knowing these thoughts would do nothing to quiet the desire for his touch elsewhere on her body.

Remus' hand returned to her lower back, settling into slow strokes back and forth across the expanse of skin just above the line of Tonks' knickers. He released her hand and she felt him move as he propped himself up once again on his elbow. His breath tickled the back of her neck as he moved her hair aside and whispered into her ear, "You should sleep."

Tonks used her free hand to help roll her back on her side, her back flush with Remus' chest. Leaning against him, she reached her hand back to touch his face, running her hand along the stubble of his cheek. He brought her fingers to his lips, kissing the tip of each in turn. He released her hand as she ran it once again along his cheek, continuing its path until she could plunge into the soft strands of his hair, grasping it rather more tightly than she had in the past. Hand still fisted in his hair, Tonks shifted her hips against Remus and was delighted at the sharp intake of breath she heard as she felt the evidence that he was in the same state of longing.

The hand that had dropped to rest on her hip, tightened its hold, keeping Tonks' hips from exploring any further. "You should sleep," Remus repeated, his voice rough.

Tonks could hear the regret in his voice at ending their exploration, but she couldn't deny that she was exhausted. She relaxed her grip on his hair, bringing her hand down to twine with his where it was still gripping her hip. She sighed as he pressed feather-light kisses to her neck, carefully avoiding the spot where Macnair's thumb had been. As Remus placed a final kiss, Tonks' eyes drooped; thanks to his ministrations, she was ready for sleep once more.

"One of these days I'm going to snog you senseless," Tonks said sleepily.

"And I'm going to enjoy it," he whispered before nipping her earlobe lightly with his lips. "But now, it's time to sleep."

Remus released her hand and reached for her covers, bringing them over her shoulders. Tonks smiled as he dropped his head to his pillow and nestled his body close to hers. She fell asleep with images of slow deep kisses and long limbs tangled with hers playing through her head.

Tonks woke suddenly the next morning. It wasn't the light from the windows or the sounds of someone moving through the hall outside of the hospital wing that woke her, but rather the uncomfortable feeling of being watched. After falling asleep under Remus' care, she had slept well, not waking until this moment when she felt eyes upon her. She opened her eyes and was startled. She was staring into the smiling face of a house elf she recognized from her first meeting with Dumbledore a month prior. He had pulled a chair close to the bed and was watching her intently with his chin propped in his elbow.

"Miss is awake!" his high squeaky voice said happily.

"Wotcher," Tonks said groggily. "It's Dobby, right?"

"Yes!" Dobby squealed as he clapped his hands together, clearly thrilled that Tonks remembered him.

Tonks looked behind her at the bed where Remus had slept, empty and rumpled from sleep. "Where is everybody?" she asked.

"You mean Miss Poppy and the young man who slept here?"

Tonks smiled at Dobby's referring to Remus as a young man, as if he were one of the students currently attending the school. She gingerly nodded her head, mindful of the headache that was still threatening from the concussion.

"Sir went to fetch you clean clothes, and Miss Poppy needed to speak with the—" Dobby looked around quickly before continuing in a whisper, "—ill-tempered Potions professor." Tonks smiled as Dobby continued. "Miss Poppy sends for Dobby to stay with you, but not before sir sends me to the kitchens for your breakfast. He says you will be very hungry, so Dobby prepares your breakfast himself," he finished proudly, gesturing to the tray resting on the bedside table.

Tonks sat up carefully, mindful of her sore ribs, and looked at the tray. The tall carafe of coffee was the first item to catch her eye. She scanned the rest of the tray and decided that Dobby must have raided the entire Hogwarts kitchen to make her breakfast; there was bacon and sausage, fried eggs, tomatoes, and a bowl of fruit. In addition, there was a croissant sitting on a little plate next to the fruit that made her nearly squeal with delight.

Searching the end of her bed for her jeans and not finding them, Tonks turned to Dobby. "Do you happen to know where my jeans have gone?"

"Dobby sends them to the laundry. They were in terrible shape, miss," he replied.

"I suppose I'll just wrap my blanket around myself, then," Tonks said, untucking her blanket from the bed.

Dobby hopped off his chair and bent to tuck her blanket back in place. "Oh, no. Miss Poppy tells Dobby to make sure you don't leave the bed until she returns," he said seriously.

"Not even for the loo?"

Dobby pointed his finger commandingly at Tonks. "Not even for the loo."

Tonks huffed in annoyance, but obeyed the elf's instructions, rationalizing that it was far easier to go along with Poppy's overprotective nature than to fight it. Ravenously hungry, Tonks looked longingly at the breakfast tray and swung her legs over the side of the bed, forgetting for a moment that she was wearing only knickers and socks. She pulled the blankets around her while Dobby happily situated a table in front of her to hold her tray.

It was one of the most bizarre breakfasts' Tonks could recall. While she thankfully drank her coffee and ate her large breakfast, Dobby talked animatedly about his job at the school, his affection for Dumbledore and Harry, and his sock collection. In the middle of a rapturous retelling of helping Harry the previous year, the door to the hospital wing opened and Severus came stalking in, surprisingly devoid of his usual billowing robes. His appearance was slightly disheveled, as if he had dressed hastily. She thought he looked as if he needed a shave and few more hours of sleep. Stopping in front of Tonks' bed, he stared at her, his gaze lingering on her neck for a few moments.

"Dobby will go find Miss Poppy," the elf said quickly, Disapparating with a loud crack before Tonks could argue.

"You chased my company away," Tonks complained. "And I thought Poppy was with you."

"She is speaking with the Headmaster," he replied curtly, continuing to stare at Tonks.

Uneasy under his gaze that she, again, could not even attempt to read, she raised her eyebrows at him in question.

"It appears you did not heed my warning," he said in a low voice.

"I heeded it all right," Tonks replied irritably. She raised a hand to cover her aching neck that she was sure had some interesting bruises left from her fight the night before. "Macnair happens to be a dirty fighter."

Severus inclined his head in agreement. "I found your tactics to be…amusing," he said as his lips curled into a smirk. "He was unable to walk without assistance upon his return late last night."

"Good," Tonks said with a smile. "I only wish I could have given the same treatment to his friend." As good as it had felt to Stun Avery, it would have felt even better the enact the knee-to-bollocks plan that had run through her head at the Malfoys' party.

Tonks swore Severus' mouth nearly formed a grin before he reached into his pocket, retrieving two glass vials. "Poppy asked me to deliver these to you. One is for pain, one is for swelling."

Tonks took the vials from him just as the fireplace roared to life with green flames, Poppy stepping neatly into the wing. She crossed to Tonks' bed and placed neatly laundered jeans next to her.

"Thank you, Severus," she said briskly. "Even though I distinctly told you I did not require your help delivering those potions to Tonks."

Severus fixed Poppy with a blank expression, although his clenched jaw gave away his annoyance.

"Now, get back to bed," Poppy said, shooing him with her hands. "And you can glare at me all you like. I know for a fact that you only just returned to the castle a few hours ago, and a bit more sleep will do you some good."

Tonks watched with amusement as Severus turned without a word and stalked back the way he came, slamming the door shut in his wake.

"I think most of your student population would love to have seen what just happened," Tonks said as she uncorked one of the vials.

Poppy waved her hand airily before drawing her wand to push the table and breakfast tray aside. "It's hard to be intimidated by a man I've known since he was a skinny eleven-year-old boy. Now, drink those both while I check you over."

Tonks obediently drank both potions. "Now may I get up?" she asked as she grimaced at the taste of the potion she'd swallowed. "I need the loo."

"Not yet."

Tonks let out a loud sigh. "Well, if you don't let me out of this bed in the next few minutes, you're likely to have a mess to clean up."

"I'll let you up soon." Poppy tapped her wand lightly to the bruises on Tonks' neck. "There's no lasting damage here," she said softly. "Although it looks ghastly. It'll need some of the bruise salve."

Tonks wrinkled her nose at the thought of applying Poppy's bruise remedy she remembered from her Hogwarts days on her neck. "I don't fancy smelling like a potion storeroom all day. I'll just use a charm to cover them."

"You'll use it if you want those marks to heal properly."

"If I promise to take some with me to put on tonight before bed, may I please get up?"

"I'll let you up as soon as I'm certain you won't fall as soon as your feet hit the floor," Poppy declared, her hands resting on her hips.

Tonks giggled at the ridiculousness of her statement. "I suppose I'll be sitting here forever, then. Nobody can be certain I won't fall at any given moment."

Poppy's face relaxed into a smile. "You're quite right about that," she said as she began moving her wand over Tonks' body, pausing for a moment over her healed ribs. They were quiet for a few moments, before Poppy spoke again. "You and Mr. Lupin were engaged in an interesting sleeping arrangement last night." She looked pointedly at the bed behind Tonks.

"He was watching over me," Tonks said with a shrug, willing herself not to blush fiercely. "And we were technically in separate beds."

Poppy gave a quiet sound of agreement as she focused her wand at the back of Tonks' head. "Another one I've known since he was a boy," she said quietly. "A good man, that one. Aside from his tendencies toward being a noble prat."

Tonks' brow crinkled in confusion as she wondered if Poppy was referring only to Remus resigning his position at Hogwarts.

Apparently finished with her exam, Poppy stowed her wand in her robes and looked down into Tonks' face with a solemn expression. "You'd do well to remember what he goes through each month."

"What does he go through?" Tonks asked, meeting Poppy's gaze. She thought she had a rough idea of what his transformations entailed, and knew he was grumpy and felt ill leading up to the full moon, but she wanted to hear the reality of it. If she hoped to be properly involved with Remus, Tonks knew she needed to have more information.

"Imagine your _entire_ body—muscles, bones, connective tissues, skin, teeth—being transformed into a completely different form without a magical gift such as your own. And it's all done in a matter of minutes, only to do the exact reverse just hours later." Poppy sighed deeply and continued. "It leaves him sore and weak, though he will not admit it. He has an easier time now that the Wolfsbane Potion is avalible. But it will never be easy."

Tonks steeled herself and ignored her rapidly beating heart. "What if I want to help?"

Poppy smiled at her in response. "I was hoping you'd say something along those lines. Although I'll warn you that he is unlikely to accept your help."

"What if I want to help, anyway?" Tonks challenged.

With a raised eyebrow, Poppy said, "Given the spot in which I found the two of you this morning, I expect reading up on muscle massage would serve you well."

Tonks was happily contemplating Poppy's words when the door to the hospital wing opened once more, Remus entering the room with his rucksack slung over his shoulder. Heat crept into her cheeks as she watched his long legs stride toward her, thinking of utilizing the same massage techniques on him as he'd used on her the previous night.

Poppy glanced over her shoulder at the visitor before turning back to Tonks, a wide grin spreading across her face. "You, my dear, are completely smitten," she whispered. "And you now have my permission to get out of bed." Poppy ducked into her office after a brief greeting to Remus.

"I took the liberty of breaking into your flat to retrieve some clothes for you," Remus said as he sat in the chair next to her bed and lowered his bag to the floor. He handed her a t-shirt and knickers from his bag. "You've quite a t-shirt collection. I had a hard time making a decision.

Tonks immediately recognized the shirt as one of her favorites. It was an old Beatles concert t-shirt she'd nicked from her dad; soft and faded, it simply had "The Beatles" printed across the front.

She eyed the bright pink undergarment he'd passed her. "Did you rummage through my knickers as well?" she asked with a grin.

"Of course," Remus replied with a grin of his own. "Kept a pair for myself, too."

Tonks grabbed her clean jeans and discarded bra amidst a fit of giggles at Remus' statement. After stacking her items neatly, she picked up her wand from the bedside table and charmed the pile of clothes to levitate to the bathroom. Untucking the blanket from the mattress, she stood and wrapped it around her waist. Knowing there was a high likelihood of her tripping over the blanket, probably incurring Poppy's wrath for reinjuring herself, Tonks walked slowly behind her clothes. Her trip was thankfully without incident, and she emerged from the bathroom a bit later having taken care of her most urgent needs, along with showering, charming the marks on her neck and morphing her hair back to her—and Remus'—favorite shade of pink.

Remus looked up from his book and gave her his shy smile at the sight of her pink hair. With Poppy standing at her store cupboard just a few meters away, Tonks resisted the urge to lean over and kiss him as a proper thank you for taking care of her the previous night. Instead, she sat on her bed and refreshed her coffee from the carafe still sitting on the bedside table.

"I also brought you these," Remus said as he placed his book down and produced a set of robes from his bag.

"I can't wear these to work," she said, holding up the plum colored robes.

Remus raised his eyebrows at her. "Who says you're going to work?"

"It'll look suspicious if I don't show," Tonks argued.

"You'll do nothing of the sort!" Poppy exclaimed, peeking her head around the door of the cupboard. She put down the supplies she was sorting and marched over to Tonks. "Albus told me that Kingsley Shacklebolt has arranged for your absence today. And you'll need to be on light duty for at least a week."

"Well, that'll be easy to explain," Tonks grumbled.

"I expect Kingsley will be able to help with an explanation as to your limitations for the week," Poppy said. "And no running while you're on light duty." At Tonks' groan of protest, Poppy looked at her with a serious expression. "I mean it, young lady. You could easily reinjure yourself."

"Kingsley said you left work ill yesterday, so nobody is expecting you back today," Remus interjected. "He's left some documents in your flat for you to review to keep you busy."

Tonks knew this meant there were likely a stack of Sirius sightings sitting on her coffee table to be read and sorted. She heaved a dramatic sigh and took a large drink of her coffee, deciding that lounging about her flat for the day wasn't the end of the world. Not running for a week might be, though.

"I'm going to come take my temper out on you next week when I haven't run out my frustrations," Tonks said to Poppy.

"I'll need to see you back to release you for work anyhow," she said tartly, turning back to her task.

"What'll you be doing today?" Tonks asked Remus, who appeared amused at the exchange she'd just had with Poppy.

"I have some documents of my own to review, as well as a report to prepare for Dumbledore on our mission. I thought I would come take advantage of your music player," Remus said, as he cocked his head. "If it's all right with you."

Tonks now decided that lounging about her flat all day didn't sound bad at all. "We can listen to _Let It Be_ and eat takeaway for lunch," she said, a smile returning to her face.

Remus gave her a sheepish grin as he placed his book back in his bag. "I should, at the very least, buy you a meal after the liberties I took last night."

"I enjoyed the liberties you took," Tonks replied with a smile. "But, you know I won't say no to a meal." She leaned forward and pushed her hand through his hair, still slightly damp from the shower. Her hand trailed down his cheek to his chin, enjoying to feel of the stubble he'd neglected to shave that morning, apparently in a hurry. "I also enjoy that you didn't shave," Tonks admitted. "I love it when you're all scruffy."

"I'll keep that in mind."

With Poppy's permission—after Tonks pointed out that there was really no other way to get home since she didn't have a fireplace—they were allowed to Apparate to her flat. Of course, not before Poppy had forced a small jar of bruise paste into her bag.

Tonks let them in and found that there was indeed a stack of Sirius sightings to read. Flipping through her CD collection, she found the correct disc and set it up to play. Tonks smiled at the coziness of their situation as they both settled down on her couch to work. They chatted as they worked, Remus asking her opinions on the small bits of information Hagrid had passed on about the Giants, Tonks reading him the more ridiculous Sirius sightings; it ended up being one of the more enjoyable days Tonks had had in a while.

Frustratingly, after a couple of hours of work, her headache had returned and she became drowsy. Remus took the reports from her hands and swung her legs up to rest on the couch, insisting that she nap while he fetched lunch. It had been sunny at Hogwarts when they'd left, but it was gloomy and raining in London, so Tonks decided that they needed soup and tea to chase away the chill.

She woke a while later, her feet resting in the familiar spot on Remus' lap. Closing her eyes and stretching, she inhaled the welcoming scent of tomato soup, wondering how long she'd been asleep.

"How's your headache?" Remus asked.

Tonks opened one sleepy lid and eyed him critically. "Please tell me you're not going to turn into Poppy."

"There's only room for one Poppy Pomfrey in this world."

"Thank Merlin for that." Tonks sat up and started to pull her feet from Remus' lap.

He grasped one of her feet in his free hand. "How's your headache?" he repeated.

"I think it's better," she said, playfully kicking his hand off her feet. "Although, I just woke up, didn't I?" With a wide yawn and another stretch, she sleepily asked, "How long did I sleep?"

"Just long enough for you to start snoring," he said without looking up from the parchment he was reading.

"I don't snore!" Tonks said, pulling a pillow from behind her and throwing it at Remus. He easily batted it away, narrowly missing their soup sitting on the coffee table. "Put your work down for a few minutes before I ruin the soup you brought."

As they ate their soup, Tonks reveled in the ease of their companionship. Would it be like this if they were a couple? Quiet meals in after long days of work and Order duties. Taking meals to Grimmauld Place sometimes so Sirius wasn't alone. Grabbing an occasional pint when they had a free evening. It was an easy daydream to have. But, was it reality? Would it actually be that easy? She quickly thought of the things that Sirius and Poppy—two people who seemed to know him well—had said about Remus. His noble tendencies along with the thinking of himself as inadequate. He'd already tried to push her away once. Would he do so again? Will it be harder the next time if they'd grown closer?

 _Of course it will._

She stole a quick glance at the man next to her: his adorably shaggy hair, his threadbare and patched robes neat and tidy no matter their state of wear. What had it meant to his Gringotts vault to buy her lunch today? The thought of what Dolores Umbridge's laws did to his financial status made Tonks' stomach turn into knots, to the point where she nearly stopped eating her soup, but continued on because she would not waste food that he had purchased for her. The laws would continue to make it difficult for him to retain any meaningful employment. What would that mean for them if they were a couple? She never wanted to see his pride hurt by his lack of funds.

Tonks' thoughts were broken by Remus saying, "You're thinking awfully hard over there for somebody who's supposed to be taking it easy today." He glanced in her direction.

"I was thinking about how much I love this soup," Tonks said with a cheeky grin. At Remus' skeptical look, she said, "I was actually thinking what a lovely day it's been. Too bad we have to break it up in a bit for the Order meeting tonight."

"Hmm," Remus hummed around a spoonful of soup. "If I don't deliver you to the meeting tonight, I fear that either Mad-Eye or Molly would likely break down your door to ensure that you are, indeed, in one piece."

"I suppose Mad-Eye wants to make sure I was properly vigilant on our mission," Tonks said with a sigh.

"I think it's more that he wants to make sure you're all right."

"Same thing, really," Tonks said as she wiped her mouth and tossed her empty soup cup into the sack. "He gets all protective, but he hides it behind growling at me."

"He does get rather protective of you," Remus agreed as he collected the rest of their empty lunch containers.

Tonks looked warily at Remus, wondering what in the world Mad-Eye had said to him to show his protective side. "What's he said to you?"

"Not much," Remus said with a small shrug. "Tea before we go?"

Tonks decided to let him off the hook for the abrupt change of subject; she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know what Mad-Eye had said to him. "I could use some coffee if I'm to stay awake through Bill and Sturgis arguing about Gringotts affairs," Tonks said as she pulled on her boots. "Let's get coffee and some biscuits from the bake shop nearby. Molly's always preparing food for everyone, and she deserves a break."

Remus had not argued with her plan, and an hour later they arrived at Headquarters, properly caffeinated, and toting a large bakery box of biscuits, which Molly had deemed unnecessary, but looked grateful for. After allowing the teenagers the chance to swarm the box of goodies, Sirius kicked them all out of the kitchen so he could get a full account of what had happened on their mission. Apparently, Remus' quick account he'd given when he popped in for a shower that morning wasn't sufficient.

They told him of locating Hagrid, leaving out the bit about the Giant, and Tonks gave him an edited version of her fight with Macnair and Avery. Sirius laughed loudly. "Dung was right, you really shouldn't mess with that one," he said, echoing Mundungus' words from her first Order meeting.

Sirius looked to Remus. "You're really not going to tell me what pet Hagrid is leading back to Hogwarts?" he asked indignantly. "I'm made to sit here while the rest of you are off doing these missions, and you can't throw me a bone?"

"We could get you a real bone for Snuffles if that would make you feel better," Tonks teased.

"Maybe I'll just chew on one of Moony's shoes, instead," Sirius said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tonks raised her head from where it was propped on her hand as Mad-Eye entered the kitchen. Her greeting died on her lips as he stopped abruptly and looked appraisingly at Tonks, his good eye narrowed as his magical eye focused on her neck. "Lupin said you were all right," he said, waving a hand vaguely at Remus.

"I am all right," Tonks said indignantly.

"Hit your head, he said."

"I did, and now I'm all right," Tonks said, sitting back and folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm not fooled by the charm you're using to cover those marks," Mad-Eye said, gesturing to Tonks' neck.

 _Bugger_. Tonks had forgotten that he would be able to see through the charm she was using to cover the obvious finger-shaped bruises. Instinctively, her hand flew to her neck.

Mad-Eye scowled and stumped forward, batting her hand away. "And your head?" he growled.

At his growl, she shot an 'I told you so' look at Remus before returning her gaze to Mad-Eye. "Well, I did have a bit of a headache, but now that you're yelling at me, it's all better."

Mad-Eye was unfazed by Tonks' sarcasm and continued to stare her down. "Cancel the charm," he demanded.

Tonks met his stare with one of her own. They glared wordlessly at one another for a few moments before Tonks rolled her eyes and sighed. She knew Mad-Eye well and could tell when he was blustering for effect versus when she needed to accept defeat. She knew this was one of the times she should accept defeat and show him her injuries before she had to reveal them to the kitchen full of Order members who would be assembling shortly. Raising her hand back to her throat, she drew her fingers across and said, " _Finite_."

Mad-Eye's scowl deepened, telling Tonks that the bruises looked no better than they had that morning. He lifted a hand to her chin and tilted it up for a better look. "How'd you get out of that spot?" he asked, releasing her.

Tonks gave him a small smile and cocked her head to the side, knowing he would enjoy the maneuver she'd used. "What'd you tell me to do if I found myself in a tight spot against a man?"

Mad-Eye considered what she'd said for a moment before letting out a harsh burst of laughter. The unexpected—and uncharacteristic—mirth startled Remus and Sirius. "That's a good lass," he grumbled, giving her one of his rare crooked smiles and patting her roughly on the shoulder before stumping to a seat at the table.

The door to the kitchen opened again, Order members trickling in for the meeting. Tonks saw Remus and Sirius staring at her neck and renewed the charm to cover the bruises. Remus' jaw was clenched tightly as he pushed back from the table muttering about starting tea. After a commanding look from Sirius, Tonks rose from her seat and joined Remus where he stood at the cooker, brooding at the kettle. She reached into the cupboard and pulled down mugs, dropping one which shattered spectacularly on the stone floor.

With a slight quirk of his lips Remus drew his wand and quickly repaired the mug, setting it on the counter with the others.

"See what happens when I am forced to stop you from brooding?" Tonks said as she nudged Remus with her shoulder. "I came over just to help with tea and innocent crockery was destroyed."

"Lucky for the innocent crockery, I happen to be a wizard," Remus replied with a slight smile as he set the kettle to boil.

Tonks turned so she could see his face, leaning against the counter with her arms crossed at her chest. "Why'd you get so grumpy after I showed Mad-Eye my neck."

"Because that man hurt you," he replied quietly. "And it could have been worse."

"What'd I tell you, yesterday?"

"You told me many things yesterday," Remus said as he measured out tea from a tin.

Tonks reached up and touched his chin lightly, forcing him to look her in the face. "I'm not some damsel in distress."

Letting out a sight, Remus looked away to pour water into the mugs. "I truly don't believe you are."

"My job is dangerous." Tonks turned back to the counter and began carefully levitating mugs to the table. "And so are my hobbies," she said with a smile. "If I get hurt, you'll just have to help make it better."

Tonks ginned at the touch of color that rose up Remus' neck. "A silver lining, indeed," he said.

"Now, come sit," she demanded, looping an arm around his. "Both of us have reports to give."

They took their places at the table and Tonks noted with amusement that even though the room was nearly filled with Order members, their usual seats were empty. Sitting in their now-habitual fashion of Tonks' feet propped in Remus' lap, they waited patiently for Dumbledore to arrive and the meeting to begin.

A/N: *sigh* Who else wants a back massage from Remus? Thank you, thank you to all of those who review! Your words make my day. Of course, thank you to the quiet readers as well:)


	18. Chapter 18

A week after her mission with Remus to find Hagrid, Tonks entered the hospital wing of Hogwarts in a towering fury. She hadn't been able to run, she hadn't seen Remus, and she had been on Sirius duty all week. After the third day of sitting in her cubicle sorting tips primarily turned in by batty old witches, she'd lost her temper. The offending tip had been submitted by an elderly witch who'd claimed Sirius had helped her pick out a melon while shopping at her local Tesco supermarket. After Tonks had calmly entered Kingsley's office and closed the door behind her, she'd cast a Silencing Charm on the room and began a tirade that rivaled those of the mad portrait of Mrs. Black hanging at Headquarters. By the end, she wasn't entirely sure what all she'd threatened, but knew full well she couldn't carry out the threats until Poppy had cleared her, so she had resorted to begging Kingsley to take her out to conduct interviews about the few tips that could prove useful to his campaign to throw off the search for her fugitive cousin. He'd decided—not without a fair amount of teasing—that accompanying Tonks to check out some of the less dangerous tips would be better than her siting in his office shooting daggers at him until she was cleared for duty.

Her frustration at not being able to run was driving her absolutely bonkers. She'd tried to talk Hestia into clearing her for running over the weekend when they had crossed paths over guard duty—Tonks had refused to sit out that task—but Hestia had said that she didn't question decisions made by Poppy Pomfrey. Running was her way of relieving stress, and between her unhappy assignment at work and Remus being away, she could use a way to blow off steam.

Tonks had no choice but to admit to herself that part of her stress for the week was anticipating Remus' return. After the time they'd spent together the previous week, she hoped he wouldn't come back in the same brooding state he had the last time he'd been away on a mission. To make up for his absence, she'd played the lovely moments they'd spent lying next to each other in her mind again and again. Once Remus had been gone for a few days, she'd allowed the thoughts to morph into fantasies about what she wished had happened. Instead of grasping her hip to stop her, he'd slide his hand around to slowly caress her belly, run his fingers teasingly just under the band of her knickers, trailing lower as he leisurely kissed his way down her neck. _Bugger!_ Rather than easing her tension, these delicious thoughts were more likely to make it necessary to cast an _Augamenti_ to her face. Tonks was wound up tighter than a drum and would likely hex Poppy if she didn't let her go for a run the moment she was done checking her over.

Kingsley had become tired of her mood while she sat in the office, biding her time until she could escape to Hogwarts. Soon after lunch, he'd sent her out of the office under the guise of checking on another tip. The note he'd flown to her had hinted that if Poppy didn't clear her for a run before their Order meeting that evening, he would require her to find a seat as far away from him as possible. And so, she sat, as patiently as she could while Poppy performed her check-up, praying to Merlin that she would be done soon.

"You're cleared to do any activity you like, my dear," Poppy said with one last sweep of her wand.

Tonks jumped from the bed, shrugged out of her work robes, and grabbed her bag from the floor. "About bloody time!" She dropped the bag on the bed and tugged it open, pulling out running clothes and her trainers.

Poppy looked on with an amused expression. "Are you going to run at this very moment?"

"Yes! I've been cooped up in my cubicle most of the week, and I've been—" Tonks felt her cheeks heat up as she thought of her daydreams about Remus' hands on her all week. "Distracted," she finished lamely.

"I hope they've been pleasant thoughts," Poppy said over her shoulder as Tonks carried her running things to the bathroom. "And do be careful on your run. No need to find yourself injured again before the day is out."

Tonks changed into her running tights and tank, throwing on a long-sleeved t-shirt to combat the chilly Scottish air once the sun dipped low in the sky. She hurried through the castle and practically jogged down the Grand Staircase and through the entrance hall. She burst through the front doors and took the steps at a run. Smiling as she began running toward the lake, she happily noted that the grounds of Hogwarts were far more relaxing and picturesque than running through the crowded streets of London. Maybe she'd do a lap around the lake and end with jogging the steps of the Quidditch Stadium.

An hour later, breathless and dripping with sweat, she was busy congratulating herself for not falling down the steps of the stands. She left the stadium and turned for the greenhouses, thinking she would stop in to see if her old Head of House was around. She approached the greenhouse Professor Sprout used as her office and knocked. The door to the greenhouse next door slammed, and Tonks turned to see Professor Sprout walking toward her with a smile, hastily dusting off the front of her dirt-soiled robes.

"Tonks! Come here and give me a hug, girl." She gave Tonks a vice-like hug and pulled back to brush a bit of dirt from Tonks' t-shirt. "Poppy told me you were here last week. Hit your head, she said. No surprise there. What are you doing here today? Need a new place for your exhausting habit?"

The rapid-fire speech made Tonks laugh. "Poppy put me off running until she could check me over today. It's been a long week of desk duty so I took advantage of the grounds after she was through prodded me."

"You never did like being idle," Sprout said, shaking her head with a smile.

"No, ma'am."

Sprout looked over Tonks' shoulder, prompting Tonks to turn. She saw Dumbledore striding across the grounds toward them.

Placing a protective arm around Tonks' shoulders, Sprout waved a threatening finger at Dumbledore. "Don't you take her away so soon, Albus. I'm sure you have something very important to discuss with her, but I haven't even invited her in for tea."

"My regrets, Pomona," Dumbledore said, raising his hands in apology. "But I do have matters to discuss with Nymphadora prior to our engagement this evening."

"Oh, very well." Sprout enveloped Tonks in another hug. "Come see me again soon and we'll have a proper catch-up with tea and cakes."

"You know I won't turn down food," Tonks said, returning the hug.

She said goodbye and began walking toward the castle with Dumbledore, wondering what mission he had in mind for her next.

"Poppy said you were most anxious to return to your regular routine," he said conversationally. "Not worried, I see, after your adventure in the Polish forest?"

"It'll take more than a couple of nasty blokes to scare me off."

"A true Hufflepuff," he said happily. "Unafraid of toil and hard work. And absolutely dedicated to the task at hand."

Tonks smiled at his description. "I like to think I do my House proud, sir," she said as she removed a shrunken hand towel from the key pocket of her running tights. She enlarged the towel and used her wand to wet one corner to wipe her face.

"Indeed, you do. Now, I believe I once again owe you a lost meal," he said, a small smile twitching his moustache.

"Like I told Sprout, I won't turn down food."

They had walked to the front steps of the castle, and Dumbledore held open one of the giant oak doors for Tonks. He stopped at the bottom of the staircase and turned to her. "Why don't you use Poppy's facilities and meet me in the Hog's Head when you are finished." At Tonks' raised eyebrows, Dumbledore explained, "I have information I need to gather before our meeting tonight, and, despite rumors to the contrary, the food at the Hog's Head is quite good."

Tonks showered and dressed quickly before using Poppy's Floo to reach the Hog's Head. She stepped not so gracefully from the fireplace and guiltily brushed the soot from her robes that Poppy had pressed for her while she'd been running. Looking around, she noticed that Dumbledore was the only person, aside from the barman, in the deserted pub. She took a seat next to him at the bar.

"What's safe to eat?" Tonks asked Dumbledore quietly as Aberforth went to the door to lock it. She figured he would be privy to the virtues of his brother's cooking.

"Heard that," Aberforth said gruffly.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "I assure you, it's quite safe to eat my brother's cooking," he said, patting her arm. "So long as you take a potion for indigestion after. The onion soup he's serving today is one of his specialties."

Aberforth walked back behind the bar and placed both hands on the wooden surface. He stared appraisingly at Tonks, his gaze flitting from her pink hair to the Auror badge pinned to her robes before he met her eyes challengingly. "Bit young for this job, aren't you?" he asked.

Being the youngest member of the Order—and the youngest Auror in the Ministry—she was used to this sentiment. She met his stare unflinchingly. "If you're not too old, then I'm not too young." She sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll have the onion soup, please."

Aberforth harrumphed. "Feisty. Isn't that what Kingsley said?" He stared at Tonks again for a long moment before his lips twitched in an almost smile. "Reckon he's right." He turned from the bar and pushed through a swinging door that Tonks guessed led to a kitchen.

"I do believe he likes you," Dumbledore said.

"It seems hard to tell," Tonks replied wryly.

Dumbledore chucked. "Indeed, it does. I've known him for a century and I'm not entirely sure he likes me," he said. Tonks detected some seriousness to his statement despite the slight smile he wore.

"I'm still deciding," Aberforth said as he pushed through the door of the kitchen with a large bowl of steaming soup in his hands. He set the soup on the bar in front of Tonks. "Albus says I'm shit at making tea, so if you want something other than Firewhisky, you'll have to ask him," he said with a wave of his hand to Dumbledore.

"I do happen to owe you tea and cakes," Dumbledore said with a wave of his wand. Tea for two and a plate of dainty tea cakes appeared on the bar.

"Show off," Aberforth muttered as he turned back to the kitchen.

Tonks was shocked to discover that the soup tasted as delicious as it smelled. Over the years, she'd heard debates as to whether the food served at the Hog's Head was edible and had steered clear, but the soup Aberforth had served was quite good.

Taking another bite of her soup, she was surprised when green flames suddenly appeared in the fireplace. She thought Aberforth would have closed his Floo connection for their meeting since he'd locked the door to customers. Her surprised ended when Severus stepped from the fireplace and strode toward the bar, taking the seat next to Tonks.

Dumbledore conjured a third cup and poured tea for all of them. "Now that we're all here, it's time we discussed the goings on at the Poison Quill," he said.

At the Order meeting the week prior, Hestia had mentioned two men coming in to St. Mungo's reporting memory loss after an evening at the Quill. Tonks had sat up to attention and mentioned the similar reports she'd taken from two men the week prior. She had wanted at the time to discuss it, but Dumbledore had given her a look that clearly said to wait and told her and Hestia to report any other such incidents.

"Am I correct in assuming you have some ideas, my dear, as to how we should proceed with this mission?"

Tonks smiled at Dumbledore. She'd had an idea in her head since the mission with Remus weeks ago. "The Quill doesn't have a barmaid, sir."

"Have they not?" he asked mildly, after taking a drink of his tea.

Severus scoffed. "That's your grand plan?"

"What's your plan, then?" Tonks asked, her head cocked to the side as if waiting patiently for him to explain. When Severus simply stared impassively at her, she smiled sweetly and pushed away her empty bowl and reached for a cake to go along with the tea Dumbledore had poured for her. "With the increased volume of Death Eaters in there, you'd think they'd needed someone to serve them drinks."

Dumbledore hummed thoughtfully. "Your idea has merit. How do we establish your new position?"

Tonks shrugged after a drink of tea. "Confund the owner."

"Simple as that, is it?" Severus asked with a sneer as he reached for a cake from the plate. Tonks smiled at Severus as he took a bite of the delicate sweet. He chewed his bite and swallowed, looking impatiently at her. "I happen to like cake as much as the next person."

"I didn't say it was simple," Tonks said, still smiling at the image of the feared Potions Professor eating tea cakes. "But surely you can manage a Confundus Charm."

Severus stared at Tonks for a moment. "You want me to Confund the owner?"

"Unless you'd rather be the barmaid?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

"Don't be absurd," he said before placing the rest of his cake in his mouth.

"What are your thoughts, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, smiling slightly at their exchange. "Can this be accomplished?"

Severus took a deep breath. "It isn't a bad plan," he said grudgingly. "But, it's not entirely practical." He held up a hand to stop Tonks as she was about to object. "The Quill is a rather unpleasant establishment and did little legitimate business until Lucius decided to use it as a meeting place. Since Lucius isn't there every week, I believe the barman would become suspicious of your employment when there are no patrons to serve."

"Does he show up randomly, or is it planned?" Tonks asked.

"To my knowledge, it is planned, but not every week."

"Perhaps Nymphadora's alias could be called upon only when Lucius will be there."

"It could be part of the Confundus," Tonks said. "The barman is grumpy that Lucius actually expects service. He can owl me when he knows it's going to be a busy night."

"Have you an alias in mind?" Dumbledore asked.

Tonks closed her eyes and morphed her pink hair black, lengthened it to her shoulders and added thick straight fringe across her forehead. Her eyes became bright blue and she elongated her face to an oval shape. The result was a young witch, not striking in her appearance, but pretty enough to draw attention. "Piper has been to the Quill before as a decoy. She fits in nicely."

"There are details that need tended to, but this scenario could prove advantageous," Dumbledore said, stroking his long beard. "If you have no work duties Friday night, I'd like you to make an appearance at the Quill."

It was not her weekend to work and she was scheduled for guard duty the next day, which was Thursday. "As Piper?" she asked as she closed her eyes and morphed her features back.

"Not yet." Dumbledore thought for a moment. "I think a business deal with Mundungus would do nicely."

"Really, sir?" Tonks asked with a groan. Severus smirked and reached for his tea. "Do you want to know what happened the last time I was at the Quill with Dung?" Dumbledore simply smiled at her, so she continued. "He ended up bound to a chair after hitting me with a Stinging Jinx while my back was turned."

"Incidentally, I did happen to hear about that."

Tonks eyed him suspiciously, wondering if there was more to the story than she knew. Before she could contemplate further, Dumbledore spoke again. "Mundungus has been meeting associates at the Quill recently, so his presence will not seem odd."

"If he's there a lot, why do I need to be there?" Tonks realized she was on the verge of whining, but the idea of an evening with Dung was about as desirable as an evening preparing Severus' more disgusting Potions ingredients.

Dumbledore gazed at her with an amused expression over his spectacles. "Mundungus has his uses, of course. But, he doesn't have the trained eye for detail as you do. Your meeting him will provide a nice cover for you to observe."

Tonks sighed. "Please tell me I don't have to buy one of his dodgy cauldrons."

The Order meeting that evening was dull without Remus there. He still wasn't back, which didn't seem to concern Sirius or Dumbledore, so Tonks decided to keep a steady stream of Remus-centric thoughts going through her head to keep her mind off worrying. But she couldn't deny she was worried. According to Dumbledore, Remus was away speaking with werewolves, gauging their reactions to the news that Dolores Umbridge, werewolf enemy number one, had been named the new Defense teacher at Hogwarts. She wasn't worried for his safety; Tonks knew that he was a talented wizard and could take care of himself. Her worry came from wondering how he would act when he returned after more than a week of speaking with people whose reactions to the topic he was bringing up would no doubt be less than pleasant.

Rather than dwell on what she couldn't predict or control, Tonks decided to hope for the best upon Remus' return and prepare to cheer him up if he came back brooding. In an effort to cheer herself up, she stopped by a Muggle book shop on her way home from Headquarters. She wanted to take up Poppy's suggestion and browse through some books on massage before the next full moon. There were quite a few to choose from. _The Art of Sensual Massage_ caught her eye, but after flipping through the book—becoming quite distracted by the pictures—she decided to save that one for another time. In the end, she picked one that had techniques along with explanations as to why the techniques were helpful. She tucked her purchase into the pocket of her robes the next day so she'd have something to read during guard duty.

The morning after her overnight shift watching the door to the Department of Mysteries, Tonks stood and rolled her shoulders, thinking a back rub for herself would come in handy at the moment. She stretched carefully, making sure Mad-Eye's invisibility cloak still covered her feet. Slipping her reading material for the night back into her robes, she slowly walked the long length of the corridor to the lifts, waiting until she was inside to pull off the cloak. With a smile, she remembered some of the tips she'd read from her new book _._ Apparently, there was a science behind using massage to relieve and treat sore and injured muscles, something about increased blood flow and muscle attachments. One passage from her late-night reading from the chapter on relieving tension in the lower back stuck out in her mind. She'd had to smother a giggle as the book had described the benefits of massaging the gluteal muscles along with those of the lower back since the muscles had attachment points near each other. _Don't mind if I do._

Smiling even broader at the thought of her hands caressing Remus' bum, Tonks went in search of one of the charmed carts she'd learned of that rolled pots of freshly brewed coffee around the Ministry over night for the Magical Maintenance crew and the Watchwizards. She found a cart in a corridor off the atrium and was pouring herself a cup when she heard footsteps. The footsteps paused for a moment, causing Tonks to look up for the source. It was early yet for many employees to be trickling in, but not unheard of for someone to make an early start to their day. With the corridor empty, Tonks decided that whoever the footsteps belonged to had entered a nearby office, so she returned to the lifts.

Tonks pushed through the large wooden door of the Auror office, finding it almost completely dark. The sun had not risen in the enchanted windows, making the office look eerie in the grey pre-dawn light. Given the early hour, she was not surprised that the office was so quiet. She was surprised, however to see a pair of feet propped on her desk as she approached her cubicle, and drew her wand reflexively as she saw who was sitting casually in her chair.

"Early start today," Lucius Malfoy said, eyeing her wand.

"Your day seems to be starting just as early as mine," Tonks said, keeping her wand raised.

"Or is it a late ending to your previous work day?" he asked, ignoring her statement as he idly flicked a piece of lint from the front of his robes.

"My duties are none of your business."

Lucius turned his gaze to Tonks, his grey eyes sweeping down her body before meeting her eyes again. "You look as though you slept in a gutter."

"I didn't realize the safety of the Wizarding world relied so heavily on my ability to perform laundry charms. Anyway." She cocked her head to the side and gave him a wry smile. "We don't all have house-elves to make sure we leave the house everyday looking like a poncey git."

Lucius abruptly swung his legs from her desk and stood, giving her a disdainful look. "Your manners must have been influenced by your Mudblood father."

Tonks stood her ground, even with him standing just inches from her. "Actually, it was my mother who taught me to speak my mind."

Lucius pulled a pocket watch from inside his robes and glanced at it before giving her a final withering look and strode from the office. Tonks took a deep breath to calm her racing pulse and plopped down in her chair, no longer feeling like she needed the caffeinated beverage that was warming her hand, although she would drink it to combat the fatigue that would no doubt settle in after the rush of her encounter with Lucius wore off. Even though she was certain he hadn't seen her in the Department of Mysteries, she now had an idea of whose footsteps she'd heard near the Atrium. Tonks was pretty sure he knew why she was at the Ministry so early. She wasn't overly worried about this. What was he going to say? That he was watching the Department of Mysteries for You-Know-Who and thought the Order was too? The Death Eaters were keeping a low profile just like the Order.

Tonks drank her coffee and wondered whether she should tell someone right away about her surprise meeting with Lucius or not. In the end, since she didn't see Kingsley all day and she never found time to pop over to Headquarters, she decided to make a note to Dumbledore when she wrote her report later that night after she met with Dung at the Quill. Her day was busier than she'd hoped, leaving her time only for a shower and a change of clothes—instead of the nap she had really wanted—before she had to meet Dung.

The Poison Quill was as quiet and deserted as Knockturn Alley had been as Tonks had made her way down the depressing streets to the bar. Dung had arrived before her and was sitting in the same booth she'd sat with Remus weeks ago. Lowering the hood of her cloak, she sat across from him so she could see the door.

"Wotcher, Dung," Tonks said to identify herself, waving the smoke from his pipe from her face as it wafted across the table.

"All righ'?" Mundungus asked with a genial smile. "Not lookin' as pretty as usual, if you don't mind me sayin'."

Tonks smiled and shook her head. "I'll take that as a compliment." Her disguise tonight was one she was rather proud of. She'd morphed her face to one that resembled a female Mad-Eye. Grizzled grey hair, a nose that looked to have been broken several times, and a scar that ran the length of one cheek.

"Rotten hole of a place, in 'it?" he asked as he passed her one of the glasses of Firewhisky sitting on the table. "Reckon there's not much goin' on tonigh'."

Tonks glanced around the pub and thought Dung was unfortunately right. Lucius Malfoy and his band of cronies were nowhere in sight. If this was all the business that comes in on a Friday night when the Death Eaters weren't meeting, Severus was right that the barman would be suspicious of her employment. The only other people in the pub besides her and Dung was a pair of wizards at the bar. One of the men was nursing a drink and speaking in hushed tones to the man next to him who was… _Remus!_ Even from the back, Tonks thought she would recognize his patched cloak and shaggy brown hair anywhere. She felt a flutter of excitement course through her body at seeing him again after nearly nine days of him being away.

Wanting nothing more than to rush over and throw her arms around Remus' shoulders, Tonks controlled the impulse and settled for watching him as Dung started in on a tale of some back-alley deal he recently participated in. The man next to Remus looked to be older than him, but she thought it could be due to his careworn appearance; his cloak was more heavily patched then Remus' and his boots looked as though they were close to wearing through the soles. She watched as they conversed, her ears half-tuned in to Dung's stories. Their conversation appeared to be friendly enough. They didn't laugh the way friends would in conversation, but didn't seem hostile. It made her curious as to what the other man—she suspected that he was a werewolf—thought of Remus and the topic they were discussing.

Their discussion seemed to end when Remus reached his hand out and the other man grudgingly shook it. Remus stood from the barstool and took a deep breath and checked his watch before looking around the pub. Her breath caught as their eyes met for a long moment. His lips quirked up in a knowing half-smile. Tonks fought to keep her face impassive as Remus held her gaze for a moment longer. He nodded his head almost imperceptibly and left the pub, Tonks feeling bereft at his departure. She thought for sure he'd known it was her disguised as the craggy witch. Even though it was a tiny thing, she was glad for the little smile he'd given her. She hoped that since he was back in London, perhaps his mission was complete and he'd now be returning to Headquarters.

Half an hour later, Tonks had listened to about all she could take of Dung telling her about his business deals. Tonks was frustrated and ready to go home. She felt like she had learned all she needed to know within twenty minutes of arriving; there was obviously very little business on nights when the Death Eaters didn't meet. In the middle of one of Dung's stories about some Potion ingredient he was tracking down, the barman emerged through a swinging door behind the bar with a bundle of parchment in his hands. He rounded the corner and ducked down the hallway toward the toilets. She watched as he placed the tip of his wand to the blank expanse of wall and entered the door that appeared after he traced a pattern.

"Shut it for a minute," Tonks said snapping her fingers in front of his face to stop his story. He stopped and looked at her, surprised at the interruption. "Does he go in there a lot?" she asked, jerking her head to indicate the dark hallway.

"Dunno," Dung said, squinting to peer down the dimly lit hall. "Ain' never seen that door before."

Tonks rolled her eyes. Dumbledore was right; Dung may have his uses, but attention to detail certainly isn't one of them.

"Anyway, I was in this 'pothecary down the way, and I says—"

Tonks scooted to the end of the booth and stood. "Hold that thought, mate." _Or don't._ She didn't want to lose the chance to at least get a glimpse of the door that the barman hadn't thought to conceal once inside.

Relying on the little stealth she possessed, Tonks approached the door silently. Once she reached the door, her pulse quickened when she realized that he hadn't shut it closed behind him. Even though the pub was empty, she gave a quick glance to make sure nobody—save for Dung—could see her. Tonks cast a Disillusionment Charm and used her wand to silently prod the door open further. She crossed the hall and flattened her body to the wall and leaned her head forward to peek through the small crack she'd made. When she couldn't see anything, Tonks used her wand to non-verbally push the door open further.

The room was not large, barely able to fit the table and chairs set in the middle. Against one wall there was a long side table that held two cauldrons and a scattering of empty glass vials. The barman was tidying up piles of parchment that were scattered over the wooden surface. Tonks' fingers itched to rifle through the piles of parchment to find out what they contained.

Finished with his task, Tonks watched as the barman straightened and made for the door, pulling his wand and muttering "shit" as he saw the door standing open. Tonks pulled her head back and rested it against the wall. She held her breath and willed herself to remain as still as possible. The door was wrenched open as he hastily exited the room, standing mere inches from where Tonks stood pressed against the wall, scanning the hall for any intruders.

Satisfied that there was nobody there, he pulled the door closed. Tonks continued to hold her breath as he traced a few runes on the door with his wand and the door disappeared. With a final glance up and down the hall, he turned the corner back to the bar.

In a slow shuddering breath, Tonks exhaled and crept along the wall to the door of the ladies toilets. She entered and lifted her charm, taking a few deep breaths before exiting the loo and returning to the table.

"You're a bit mad, you know?" Dung whispered, still puffing away on his foul pipe. "Thought for a bleedin' minute he saw you." He downed the last of his Firewhisky in one gulp and extinguished his pipe. "Reckon we've seen all we're goin' to see?"

"Somewhere better to be?"

"Not better, really. Got a deal to finish, is all."

Tonks couldn't help but roll her eyes once more at the disheveled man in front of her. Of course he had a deal to finish. Honestly, Tonks was anxious to leave as well. She wanted to get to Headquarters and see if Remus was back. She even offered to take full responsibility in writing the report on their mission that evening as she reached across the table to shake Dung's hand, keeping up the illusion that they were meeting about business.

Tonks crossed the pub to leave, pulling the hood of her cloak back over her head. She turned the corner into the alley to Apparate to Headquarters and gasped when a hand she couldn't see grabbed her arm and pulled her back against a tall masculine body. Another hand grasped her wrist as she drew her wand, ready to fight in case this person turned out not to be who she hoped it might.

The hood of her cloak was pulled off and as someone spoke into her ear. "It's me." Remus' familiar hoarse voice brought a smile to her lips.

Tonks morphed her face back to her own and turned to face Remus as he released her arms. His Disillusionment Charm lifted, slowly revealing his face. She reached a hand up to stroke the beard that had grown in while he was away before running the hand through the hair that had fallen across his forehead.

"Missed me, did you?" Tonks asked as she took in the contented look on Remus' face as her fingers slipped through his hair.

Remus brought her hand to his mouth and placed a kiss to its palm. "It's possible," he replied with his shy grin.

"Good. Are you done?" she asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, I have one more contact to seek out before I return. I was supposed to be finished tonight after meeting here, but he didn't show." He pushed her scraggly grey hair back from her face with a sigh. "We shouldn't linger."

"You're probably right." Tonks looked up at Remus and asked hesitantly. "How'd you know it was me?"

Remus put a hand to Tonks' hip and pulled her toward him. Tonks' pulse sped as she thought for a wild moment that he was going to kiss her right there in the alley. Instead, he pushed her hair back further and lowered his head to nuzzle her neck just below her ear, taking a deep breath through his nose.

"Citrus," he said softly into her neck. "Orange and ginger and…Nymphadora. I knew it was you the moment you entered the pub."

Tonks grasped Remus' arms for support as she felt her knees weaken at his words and the feel of his lips lightly brushing the sensitive skin of her neck as he spoke. His voice sent a shiver down her spine. The thought that he knew her scent from across a room seemed so intimate and erotic. She felt her cheeks flush as the thoughts she'd been having of him all week came slamming into her head at once, completely distracting her from their immediate need to go their separate ways.

"I'd like to take you out properly when I get back," he said, his lips trailing across her jaw before placing a kiss on Tonks' cheek.

Unable to form a coherent sentence, Tonks simply grinned widely and nodded her head in response before Remus Disapparated. She took a deep breath and pressed her hands to her cheeks to cool the heat in her skin before Apparating to Grimmauld Place. Feeling lighter and happier than she had in days, Tonks tried to wipe the silly grin off her face before she had to enter the kitchen where, no doubt, Sirius would be waiting to hear about her outing to the Quill. She found that she couldn't stop smiling as she walked up the steps and through the front door of Headquarters. The tiredness from guard duty the previous night, the appearance of Lucius Malfoy, spending the evening in the Quill; none of it mattered at this moment because Remus wanted to take her out properly.

"What's with you?" Sirius asked as she entered the kitchen. "Nobody's ever that happy after any length of time with Dung."

Tonks laughed loudly and grabbed a piece of parchment from the counter. Not that she was particularly entertained by Sirius' comment, but it felt good to release a little bit of the giddiness she was holding in.

He looked at her suspiciously. "Are you sure you're all right? Dung pour you too much Firewhisky?"

"I'm fine," Tonks said as she sat across from him at the table. "Just knackered after guard duty last night."

She wrote out a short report about the Quill, making sure to add a quick note at the bottom about Malfoy's appearance in the Auror office early that morning. She looked up once she'd finished to find Sirius watching her.

"Have you two snogged yet?" he asked without preamble.

"None of your business," Tonks replied tartly.

"Does that mean you're not going to tell me what happened when you spent the night together in the hospital wing?"

"Nothing happened," Tonks said with a shrug, hating that she could feel a blush tinge her cheeks.

"Something happened."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Moony is frugal by necessity."

Tonks raised her eyebrows at her cousin, wary of the wicked grin on his face. "Meaning?"

"He never wastes that much water in the shower," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Do you consider it your job to drive me mad?" Tonks asked as she swatted the top of Sirius' head with her parchment.

"I haven't anything better to do with my time," he grumbled, his mood shifting quickly. "I can't go on any missions. I can't drink myself into a stupor with the kids in the house. And my conversations with Buckbeak are pretty one-sided." He sighed heavily. "I'm tired of sitting here bloody behaving myself."

"You're very whiny when Remus is away, did you know?" Tonks asked, trying to lighten his mood. She felt terrible for him being stuck in the musty old house, watching as all the other Order members came and went. It had to be maddening having your face plastered all over the Wizarding world as a fugitive, not able to leave the house even to the corner shop. Tonks was getting ready to pat him on the head and tell him to be a patient pooch, when a thought struck her. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow I'm simply swamped with finishing up the drawing room," Sirius said with a roll of his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And then I thought I'd take tea with the Minister before my try-out with the Chudley Canons."

"Stop being a grumpy sod." Tonks folded up her report and sent it to the inbox with a flick of her wand. "Would Snuffles fancy a field trip?" Tonks swore Sirius' ears perked up as she imagined Snuffles' would at the mention of a walk. She smiled, hoping that they would get away with said field trip now that she'd suggested it. "I'm going to sneak you out during the chaos of breakfast, and we'll go for a run."

"You're not having me on, are you?" Sirius asked with a cautious smile.

"I wouldn't do that to you! You just have to keep quiet about it," Tonks said, rising from the table. She felt a pang of sympathy for him at the hopeful look on his face and thought that if they got away with this, she'd have to schedule another field trip for him. "My runs are serious business, so get some sleep and be ready at nine."

At exactly nine the next morning, Tonks slowly opened the door to Headquarters to find Snuffles sitting on his haunches, ready to go. She smiled as she saw his tail wag in response to the whispered "wotcher" she gave in greeting. After motioning him onto the stoop, Tonks pulled the door closed and unrolled a red leash she'd Transfigured from a scarf.

"Now, I'm trusting you not to get us lost," she said, crouching down to slip the leash around his neck. Tonks thought that if dogs could smile, Snuffles was grinning from ear to ear. "And don't do anything daft or we'll never do this again."

Snuffles barked in response and bounded down the steps and onto the sidewalk, breaking into a run. Tonks was glad she'd stretched before she left her flat, because she thought there was likely no stopping Sirius now that he was out of the gloomy old house. She was barely able to keep pace with him as his massive doggie form thundered down the sidewalk, moving side to side, smelling things and barking as he went. Laughing at his antics, Tonks followed his lead through the unfamiliar neighborhood. They circled back closer to Grimmauld Place and ended up in a park where they did several circuits around the sunny perimeter before Tonks pulled on the leash, signaling Sirius to slow to a walk.

After covertly offering Snuffles a drink from her wand, they walked back to cool down, stopping along the way at a bake shop Tonks spied when they'd first set out. With a box of croissants and pastries in hand for the occupants of Headquarters—and a cup of coffee for herself—they rounded the corner onto Grimmauld Place and headed toward number twelve. Tonks stopped in her tracks when she saw Remus standing at the bottom of the steps watching them, the look on his face warring between amusement and shock. Sirius gave a loud bark and pulled on the leash, dragging her toward Remus.

 _So much for keeping quiet._

A/N: Hooray, a date is on the horizon! For those who have reviewed wondering when they are going to kiss properly, I solemnly swear it is in the next chapter! Now, click the box below and review, even if it's just to say hello:). I love to answer reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

Tonks was tugged forward, nearly upsetting the box of pastries as her feet followed suit behind Sirius' bounding form. He hurtled toward Remus, who appeared rooted to his spot at the bottom of the steps of Headquarters with an incredulous look on his face. Once Sirius reached the steps, he barked loudly and jumped up, placing his front paws on Remus' shoulders.

"I think your pooch missed you," Tonks said with a nervous smile.

Remus sighed and patted Snuffles on the head. "He'll miss me more if he's sent back to prison." His words sounded harsh, but he was clearly attempting to smother a grin that was tugging at his lips. Pushing giant paws off his shoulders, Remus bent down to grab his rucksack that had fallen to the ground and took the box of pastries from Tonks. "We should get indoors."

Tonks looked up and down the street to make sure there weren't any Muggles watching before they climbed the steps of number twelve. After peeking around the front door to make sure the entry hall was deserted, Tonks entered the house with Remus and Snuffles close behind. Remus motioned for them to follow him into the dining room. Once the door was closed behind them, Tonks crouched down to remove the leash from Sirius' neck.

"That was quite a risk the two of you took," Remus said, placing the bakery box on the table as Snuffles transformed back to his human form.

"What's life without a bit of risk?" Sirius asked as he plopped down into a dining chair and pushed back, balancing the chair on two legs.

"A jog around the block is worth a trip back to Azkaban?" Remus asked sharply.

Tonks shivered and untied the long-sleeved t-shirt she'd secured around her waist after their run was complete. Now that she wasn't standing in the August sunshine, she was chilly from her sweat-drenched running clothes. Pulling the shirt over her head, she smiled a bit when she saw Remus watching her.

"Don't be mad at him, it was my idea," Tonks said.

Remus looked at her for a long moment before his expression softened slightly as he shook his head. "You two shouldn't make a habit of that adventure."

Sirius let the legs of his chair fall back in place with a thud. "Just like that, huh?" he asked. "It's her idea, so now you're not so angry? Maybe I should walk around in—well, I'm not quite sure what to call what you're wearing, but I gather Moony likes it. Maybe if I wear something similar, he'll start thinking my ideas aren't so mad."

"I've got a tank you can borrow," Tonks said with a cheeky grin.

Sirius stood and walked to the door. "Somehow, I don't think it would have the same effect," he said with a smirk. "I'm off to shower. Make sure the kids save me something from the bakery."

Once the door closed behind Sirius, Tonks looked to Remus with an apologetic smile.

"You really shouldn't encourage him to leave the house," he said.

"Even if he's miserable?"

Remus raked a hand through his shaggy hair and sighed heavily as his hand came to rest on the back of his neck. Tonks stepped closer to him and ran her fingers through the hair that had fallen across his forehead. "That's my job," she said with a grin.

Remus hummed in agreement. "Your version is infinitely better," he said as he closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. He brought her fingers to his lips before releasing her hand. "Are you free tonight?"

Tonks felt her pulse speed up at the thought of spending time with Remus that did not include Order duties. "Depends," Tonks said with a shrug. At his raised eyebrows, Tonks smiled and continued. "Are you going to kiss me at the end of the night?"

Remus grinned. "Unless we forgo the tradition of a kiss being an end of the night ritual, and I kiss you now. With your permission, of course."

Tonks pretended to consider his idea as a series of loud thumps came from the entry hall. A moment later, Mrs. Black's portrait roared to life with a storm of scathing words, quickly joined by Molly's angry reproach at whoever had caused the ruckus. Tonks did not want their kiss interrupted by mad portraits or mischievous teenagers. "Sorry, Professor, but you'll have to be patient. Anyway, I'm far too smelly for kissing right now." Tonks grabbed the bakery box from the table. "Let's deliver these and spend some time with your naughty pooch before you abandon him again tonight."

Tonks stood in front of her wardrobe later that day, contemplating what to wear on her date with Remus. He would be arriving shortly, and she was currently dressed quite inappropriately for public, wearing only her undergarments. Matching undergarments, of course. Even if this was a first date and her pink bra and matching pink and black lace knickers would remain hidden under her clothes, Tonks wanted to feel pretty in every way. For a moment, she wished she had time to ask her mother's opinion on what to wear, but then reminded herself that asking her mother would bring along questions she really didn't feel like answering just yet. Flipping through her clothes, she thought ruefully that this is what she got for having a boy as a best mate all through school. She'd had a couple of close girlfriends, of course, but most of them were busy getting married and starting families. Now that she was doubling her workload with Order duties, she hadn't spoken to any of her female friends in over a month.

At least her dilemma, for once, wasn't a laundry problem. Since she hadn't been on a date in more time than she cared to admit, anything that she deemed date appropriate clothing was clean and patiently waiting in the back of her wardrobe. Finally, she narrowed her choices down to two outfits; a pair of slim black capri pants with a purple lace-trimmed camisole and a denim jacket, or a low-backed jersey knit raspberry colored dress covered in little black polka-dots. Remembering the offhand comment Remus had made about how she should wear skirts more often, she decided on the dress. Once she put it on, she was glad for her choice. It was short sleeved, so she'd pair it with her jacket while they were out. The dress was on the shorter side, hitting a few inches above her knees, the skirt flaring out slightly from the waist, allowing it to flutter about her thighs flirtatiously.

She slipped on her black flats and set about morphing her hair. She'd decided on pink, since it was obviously Remus' favorite, but she couldn't decide on a style. Usually, Tonks preferred her hair short, finding long hair to be fussy. But, for their date, she wanted something she didn't wear to work a few days a week. Deciding she'd liked her style for the party at Malfoy Manor, Tonks closed her eyes and morphed her hair to chin length curls, but matched the color to that of her raspberry colored dress. Satisfied with her hair, she darkened her lashes—happy, not for the first time, that she needn't mess about with mascara— and added a coat of sheer pink gloss to her lips. Stepping back from her bathroom mirror, she beamed at her results, feeling much more girly than usual.

At precisely half past six, Tonks heard a knock at her door, causing her heart to flutter wildly in her chest as she practically skipped to answer the knock. At the sight of Remus standing in her doorway, she couldn't help the wide grin that broke across her face. He looked positively scrummy in a blue button down shirt and tan trousers, topped with a tweed jacket. The top two buttons of his shirt were left casually undone. His hair was as shaggy as ever, and he'd left his beard, but tidied it up after his week and half away. Although his clothes still had a worn look to them, she was certain he had picked his least threadbare items for their date.

He smiled and stared at Tonks as if he'd never seen her before. His gaze started at her pink curls and drifted down, taking in her dress, before settling once more on her face.

Tonks quirked an eyebrow at him. "Better than my t-shirts and work boots?"

"Not that I mind your t-shirts and boots," he said with another glimpse at her dress. "But, I do enjoy this look."

"Thanks," Tonks said, feeling giddy at his compliment. She stepped back the let him enter her flat. "Let me get my jacket and we can be off." She walked to her bedroom and grabbed her denim jacket from the bed and shrugged it on, slipping her wand into a hidden pocket her mother had added near the button closure.

Tonks found Remus looking at the framed photos on her bookshelf when she emerged from her bedroom. He picked up a frame that held a picture of her and her parents when she graduated from Auror training.

"Your mother looks—"

"Tread carefully," Tonks interrupted warningly. "Unless you want to be on her bad side before you've even met."

"Nothing, absolutely nothing like her sister," Remus deadpanned. "If her temper is anything like yours, I'd hate to aggravate it."

Tonks laughed. "She's far too refined to let her temper show. It's that whole Noble House of Black upbringing."

Remus looked at the photo once more. "You're a good mix of both parents. Your eyes are definitely your mother's, but your smile is your father's." He placed the frame back in its spot on the bookshelf and turned back to Tonks. "Are you ready?"

"Where are we headed?" Tonks asked eagerly. She didn't care where they went, she was simply ecstatic for the chance to go on a date.

"Have you heard of Music in the Park?" When Tonks shook her head, Remus continued. "The Royal Parks run a series of free concerts throughout the summer months. Tonight, there is a band performing in St. James's Park that is playing Rock 'N Roll hits. Queen, The Police, Pink Floyd, The Who." He reached into his jacket pocket and produced his shrunken rucksack. "Since I know food is a requirement, I've packed us a picnic. I also relieved the Black Family cellar of a bottle of wine."

Tonks was speechless. Most of the dates she'd been on had consisted of trying to impress her with some fancy meal before asking if her bits morphed as easily as her hair. Nobody had ever put that much effort into taking her out. No matter that his funds couldn't afford him the chance to take her out for a fancy meal, what he had planned was by far better than any other date she'd had.

With her silence, Remus suddenly looked apprehensive. "Is that—"

"It's brilliant," Tonks said with a shy smile.

Remus offered his arm. "Shall we?"

They Apparated to a secluded spot behind a park building. Being close to the Ministry, St. James's Park was near her flat, and was a frequent spot for her runs. But as she often ran the perimeter of the park, Tonks didn't recognize where they were. Remus led her around the side of the building to a clearing that held a small bandstand where musicians were already warming up and tuning their instruments. The clearing was already half-full with people arranging blankets and picnic hampers.

"The music doesn't start until seven-thirty, but the space fills up rather quickly," he explained as he guided her through the maze of concert goers and their blankets before stopping at a spot a fair distance away from the stage. Tonks let go of his arm so he could pull his bag from his jacket pocket and enlarge it. He pulled out a large blanket and laid it on the grass, inviting Tonks to sit.

Sitting carefully on the blanket, hoping she hadn't flashed her knickers to the entire park, she crossed her legs at the ankles and leaned back on her hands. Remus knelt to unpack the remaining items from his bag as Tonks surveyed the clearing. She saw a variety of people setting up their own picnics. There were couples, young families, groups of friends, but she didn't see anybody sitting quietly on their own. She wondered how often he'd been to this park to listen to the music. Her heart clenched at the thought of him, sitting quietly alone, listening to a concert. Considering how unworthy of anyone's company he deemed himself, she thought it unlikely that he'd brought a date—or even a friend—here before.

"How is it that I live just minutes from this park and I didn't know about this?" Tonks asked, wondering if she should ask about his previous visits.

"I imagine you haven't the free time to seek out musical entertainment."

Tonks snorted in amusement. "Free time is hard to come by. How'd you happen upon this?"

"My love of music came from my mother. But, concert tickets are notoriously expensive. When I read an article in _The Telegraph_ on the anniversary of Music in the Park a number of years ago, I checked it out." He looked up from his task of setting out their picnic to look at Tonks with a wry smile. "A free concert in a park full of Muggles was the perfect opportunity for an economical and anonymous way to enjoy live music."

Tonks watched Remus set about opening the bottle of wine, impressed at his use of wandless magic to pull the cork neatly from the bottle. Something about his reference to anonymity struck Tonks, causing her, once again, to wonder at the amount of prejudice he'd encountered in his life. Enough that he felt more comfortable in a group of strange Muggles than in a group of wizards. She realized she didn't know everything there was to know about Remus Lupin, but she knew for certain that the people who shunned him had no idea that they were missing out on something wonderful. This man, who had been through so much pain and suffering in his life, had proven in the short time that they'd known each other to be one of the kindest people she'd ever met, as well as a brave soldier for their cause and a loyal friend.

Tonks didn't want to wait until the end of the night to show him that she had no reservations about being with him. She needed no anonymity. Whether in the company of Muggles, wizards, Hags, it didn't matter. If they were standing in the middle of Diagon Alley at that moment rather than sitting in a park, the urge to kiss him would be no different.

"Remus?"

He looked up from pouring wine into two glasses. She fleetingly wondered what charm he'd used to bring them safely along in his bag. "Hmm?"

"I was wondering." Tonks kicked off her shoes and maneuvered to her knees. She shuffled across the blanket to a surprised Remus and ran her hand along the stubble on his jaw. "May I have a quick preview of the end of the night?"

His gaze darted to her lips before he closed the distance between them. Their lips met lightly, tentatively, as if waiting for something to interrupt them once again. When no interruption came, Tonks leaned in closer as his lips pressed more firmly against hers, parting to teasingly draw her bottom lip between his. The kiss was brief, but sent Tonks' pulse racing with the delightful promise of what was to come later. She fought the urge to lean in for another kiss. They were, after all, in a park full of people. If she kissed him again, she wasn't sure she would be able to stop from assaulting him with a full-on snog.

"Thank Merlin we weren't interrupted that time," she said, smiling at his slightly dazed expression while holding the wine glasses.

Remus handed Tonks her glass of wine. "I've never been more thankful for a few moments of quiet."

They talked and laughed easily as they relaxed on the blanket, eating and drinking the food and wine Remus had packed. Tonks was thrilled with the picnic. There were sausage rolls, sliced roast beef on baguette—no horseradish to ruin snogging opportunities with dragon breath, she happily noted—and fresh strawberries. Most importantly, there was a Honeydukes chocolate bar for them to split for dessert.

As it began to get dark, the music started. Tonks laughed loudly at the sound of Queen's _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ being played by classical instruments. She was thoroughly entertained by having some of her and her father's favorite Rock N Roll songs played by the orchestra. As they listened to the music and finished their bottle of wine, they began a game of identifying the songs; whoever could identify the song first got to ask the other a question.

"Did you ever morph to impersonate a teacher?"

"Of course," Tonks answered quickly.

"Did you really get a detention for calling Professor McGonogall 'Minnie' during class?"

"Yes," Remus answered rather sheepishly. "I blame your cousin for that one."

"Who is the worst Auror in the office to get partnered with?"

"Dawlish," Tonks answered without hesitation.

Tonks enjoyed hearing Remus laugh at her story of how she'd been caught breaking Charlie out of detention by morphing into Bill, nicking his Prefect's badge for good measure. It worked brilliantly until they encountered the real Bill coming through the fruit bowl portrait concealing the kitchen just as they went to enter.

They were still laughing as the next song started. Tonks didn't recognize it and raised her eyebrows at Remus in question. He smiled in return and said, "Queen. _You Take My Breath Away._ "

"All right then, Professor. What's your question?"

Remus stood and took off his jacket, tossing it to the blanket. "Dance with me?" he asked as he held his hand out to Tonks.

"Dancing with me comes with a bit risk, you know," Tonks replied with a smile, reaching for his hand. "You could easily end up with a broken toe."

He pulled her to her feet and grasped one hand while wrapping his arm around Tonks' waist, holding her close to his body. "Any risk I've taken with you so far has been well worth it."

Tonks thought for a moment she might actually swoon as they danced—swayed quietly, really, since the clearing was crowded with picnic blankets. The whole evening had been like a lovely dream in the middle of the harsh reality of their current life. A glimpse into what their relationship could be like if they didn't have to constantly juggle work, Order meetings, and missions. She rested her cheek on Remus' chest and tried commit the entire evening to memory.

The music ended and Tonks heard applause, indicating the end of the concert. She was unwilling to move. If they collected their things as others in the park were doing, it meant the night was almost over. As much as she was anticipating the end of the night ritual that awaited them, picking up where they'd left off earlier, she didn't want their date to end.

Eventually, they broke apart. As Tonks folded their blanket, and Remus collected the remnants of their picnic, they chatted animatedly over which song had been the best and which songs should never have been set to an orchestra score. When they returned to the Apparition point, Remus wrapped his arms around Tonks and spun them away, landing a moment later with his body pressing Tonks against her door. Their position reminded her of ending their mission to the Poison Quill many weeks before. She'd been longing for him to kiss her since that moment.

Thankfully, she didn't have to wait any longer. With his intense gaze focused on her, Remus lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. This time there was no interruption, no crowd of people, nobody to stop them as their lips moved slowly against each other's. Tonks slid her hands up his chest to the back of his neck, one hand continuing its path to run her fingers through his hair, earning her a low groan of approval from Remus. His lips parted, silently asking permission to deepen the kiss as he held her against his body.

Tonks had never experienced such a kiss. It was so sweet and tender that it nearly brought her to tears, yet the heat behind it was undeniable. Feeling the light touch of his tongue run across her bottom lip, Tonks tightened her grip in his hair, urging him to continue. She surrendered to his kiss, allowing her senses to be overwhelmed by him; the feel of his hair clutched in her fingers, the taste of wine and chocolate on his tongue as it slid against hers, the warmth of his hands as they skimmed down her back to rest on her hips.

Remus broke the kiss to trail his lips across Tonks' jaw, continuing a path down her neck.

"Come in?" she asked breathily.

Remus' response was muffled against the sensitive skin below her ear, but she gathered that it was a yes considering the attention he was now giving her earlobe. Tonks released her grip in his hair to fumble with her jacket, searching for her wand. She released her wards and groped behind her for the handle. Still attending to Tonks' neck, Remus released a hand from her hip to assist in her efforts with the handle.

Once the door was opened, Tonks stumbled through as she used her wand to turn on the light. She giggled breathlessly as Remus' strong arms kept her from toppling to the floor. He waved his hand vaguely at the door, causing it to slam shut. They stopped for a moment and simply stared at each other, a small smile pulling at Remus' lips. Tonks smiled back, taking in his disheveled hair and astonished expression. Tonks placed a hand on his chest and pushed him toward the couch, keeping her eyes on him. Thankfully, there was nothing to trip over along the way. She tossed her wand to the chair before shoving Remus' jacket off his shoulders. He shrugged free of offending outerwear before Tonks placed both hands on his chest and pushed him to sit on the couch. She kicked off her shoes and kneeled on the couch, straddling his thighs.

Remus reached up and pushed an errant raspberry colored curl behind Tonks' ear. " _J_ _e ne peux pas arrêter de te_ , _"_ he said softly. _"Vous êtes comme un arc-en-ciel dans un monde de gris_. _"_ He ran his hands slowly up and down Tonks' bare thighs. "It means I can't stop looking at you. You're like a rainbow in a world of grey."

A shiver went through her body at his words. Tonks grinned as she ran her hands up his chest to settle on his neck once more. "I believe I owe you a prize."

Their lips met again, tongues sliding more insistently this time as their hands roamed each other's bodies. Remus helped her shrug free from her jacket before returning his hands to her backside, caressing in leisurely circles. Deep, slow kisses caused them to move against each other. Their mutual attraction and weeks of touching once another—sometimes innocently, sometimes not—was fueling their passion, driving them to explore one another. As their embrace became more intense, Tonks wriggled on his lap, trying to angle her body with his in a way that would bring relief to the heat flooding through her.

Suddenly, Remus tore his mouth from hers and gasped, "Nymphadora." He took a deep breath and gripped her hips to still her movements. "We shouldn't rush this."

Tonks rested her forehead on his and attempted to slow her breathing. A voice in the back of her head brought her back to the reality that it was only their first date. Although it didn't feel like a first date; it felt like they'd known each other much longer than the month that they had.

"Must you be the voice of reason?" Tonks asked with a smile.

"If it's any consolation to you, I immediately regret my decision," he replied in a voice even more hoarse than usual.

Tonks giggled. "You're leaving me in the same wretched state I was in all last week," she said with a sigh. Not wanting to tease him any further, she gave him a light kiss before scooting back to rest closer to his knees. "Except now, I have even more naughty thoughts to distract me."

Remus wrapped his arms around her and quickly twisted them so Tonks was lying beneath him on the couch, earning him a surprised shriek. He gave her a lingering kiss. "Did you think of me while I was away?"

"It's possible," Tonks said noncommittally.

"What did you think about?" he murmured against the base of her neck.

"A little of this, a little of—" Tonks gasped as Remus rocked his body deliciously against hers, his desire quite apparent. "That." _Hung like a Hippogriff, indeed._ "You're not playing fair," she said as she slithered a hand around his body to pinch his bum. "You said we should stop."

"Did I?" he asked distractedly, placing kisses across Tonks' collar bone. "You're right." He pushed himself up to look into her face. "It's getting late, and you are far too lovely for me to behave myself."

A shiver ran through her at his words. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, desperately wanting him to stay, but thinking it was probably a bad idea. If he stayed any longer, he'd likely see the pretty matching underwear she'd picked out. She opened her eyes to see his almost pained expression and realized she'd said the last bit aloud.

After two half-hearted attempts to say goodnight and one very passionate snog at the door—unfortunately interrupted when the nosy old witch across the hall abruptly opened her door—their night ended. As far as Tonks was concerned, it had been the best date in the history of all dates ever, and she could hardly wait to see Remus again. Smiling like a fool as she readied herself for bed, she thought that perhaps she had never been in a better mood.

The following morning, Tonks couldn't help the grin she sported, or keep from humming of tunes from the previous night's concert as she spent the morning with her parents. She was happily replaying the night in her mind when her mother interrupted her thoughts.

"Nymphadora, what is that tune you've been humming all morning?"

"Queen. _You Take My Breath Away,"_ Ted replied without looking up from his newspaper.

Andromeda eyed Tonks critically. "Are we going to continue tip-toeing around the subject of the man you're seeing?"

"How did you get from Queen to that?" Tonks asked, knowing that the questions she didn't yet want to answer were looming closer. When her mother said nothing, but continued to watch her, Tonks rolled her eyes and said, "I'll tell you about it when I'm ready."

"I'm very curious of this man you're seeing." Ted said over the edge of his paper.

"We've only just had our first date, I'd hardly call that seeing one another."

"First date, hmm?" Ted said with a smile. "A lot can be said for first dates."

Tonks huffed in amusement. "Like what? You and Mum have a bang on the first date?"

"Snogged in the Hufflepuff locker room."

"Ted!" Andromeda cried. "That was not our first date!"

"You're right, love, that was before our first date, wasn't it?"

"Really?" Tonks said, laughing loudly. Not even the slightly disturbing thought of her parents snogging could temper her amusement. She knew, of course, that her parents had fallen in love sometime in their sixth or seventh year at Hogwarts, but she didn't know exactly how it had started. The stories she knew all took place after school had ended and her mother had left her family for good. Suddenly curious, she arched an eyebrow at her mother in a perfect Black Family impression.

Andromeda gathered her composure after her uncharacteristic outburst at her husband. "Your father was very charming," she said loftily, sending a pile of breakfast dishes to the sink with a swift flick of her wand.

"That doesn't answer my question," Tonks said, enjoying the rise she was getting out of her mother.

"The matter of your father and I in a broom shed is none of your—"

"Broom shed?" Tonks shrieked. "He said locker room!

Andromeda's cheeks tinged pink as she glared at Ted who was chuckling behind his paper. "You two may clean up breakfast."

As her mother left the kitchen, Tonks groaned at the thought of attempting any sort of householdy spell.

"Reckon I deserved that," Ted said as he folded his paper. "You send the things over, and I'll do the washing."

They worked in companionable silence for a few minutes before Ted spoke. "She's worried about you, poppet. That's why she's asking after this Remus bloke."

Tonks let a coffee mug crash to the floor in her surprise. She knew from their earlier cryptic conversations that her mother was aware that the man she fancied was Remus, but Tonks was surprised that her mother had spoken to her father about it. Frowning, she wondered if that indicated their opinion on the matter. With a quick _Reparo_ , she fixed the mug and sent it to the sink.

"Are you worried?"

"Your mother's worried you'll get your heart broken." Ted turned to look at Tonks levelly. "I'm worried about your job."

Tonks snorted. "I think some of my other activities are more threatening to my job."

"Exactly. You're already taking a risk." Ted took a deep breath before continuing. "The Ministry isn't exactly keen on werewolves right now." He held up a hand when Tonks opened her mouth to argue. "Before you lose your temper, neither one of us gives a toss that he's a werewolf."

Tonks stared at her father for moment, thinking over his words before cracking a small smile. "Were those Mum's exact words?"

Ted chuckled. "Go talk to your mother while I finish up here."

Her father must really want Tonks to speak to her mother if he was offering to do housework for her. Tonks went in search of Andromeda, finding her tending to the pile of robes she'd brought. "Are you going to tell me about your adventures in various hidden spots around Hogwarts?" she teased.

"I'll make a bargain with you," Andromeda said as she lifted a set of wrinkled work robes from the pile, giving Tonks an impatient look.

"A bargain from a Slytherin?" she asked as she flopped down on her parent's bed. "You'll end up benefitting from this so-called bargain."

"I'll tell you one small story of how I fell for your father's…charm, as he puts it, if you'll listen for a moment."

"Story first," Tonks demanded.

Andromeda smiled and shook her head, before grudgingly beginning her story. Tonks giggled mercilessly at her mother's story of being caught by Madame Hooch in the broom shed off the Quidditch pitch. Apparently, she'd pretended to be telling Ted off and using her Prefect's powers to give him a detention for lingering after practice. Andromeda said that Madame Hooch had certainly seen through her story, but, like Poppy Pomfrey, she wasn't one to ask too many questions. After all, students snogging in the broom shed was not a novel idea.

"Now that I have thoroughly embarrassed myself, you'll tell me a bit about this romance of yours."

Tonks shrugged. "I like him."

"You'll have to do better than that, my dear." Andromeda hung another set of work robes and brought them to a perfectly pristine ironed state with well-practiced wand work. "I had already gathered that you like him." She looked down at Tonks still sprawled across her bed. "Through no fault of his own, he's had a hard life. This relationship will not be simple."

"I know that," Tonks said defensively. "He's just… ." She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell her mother the depth of what she felt for Remus. "Unlike anyone I've ever met. He's kind and thoughtful and… ." _An amazing kisser and so bloody handsome_.

"You're blushing, Nymphadora."

Tonks covered her face with her hands to hide her smile and her flushed cheeks. "I get it, all right? I'll be careful."

"You have quite a lot to be careful about these days."

Tonks looked at her mother's worried face. She sat up and scooted across the bed to envelope her mother in a hug. The sort of hug that made Andromeda fret over her wrinkled clothes on the outside, but Tonks knew made her happy on the inside because for most of her life she didn't receive such comforts. One didn't lower themselves to needing physical comfort past the toddler years in the Noble House of Black.

Tonks enjoyed the afternoon at her parent's house. After tea, she was contemplating whether popping in to Headquarters to see Remus would be silly or not. Knowing he was spending the first part of the day with Dumbledore discussing his latest mission, she thought he would probably return for dinner. She decided she would stop in under the guise of dropping of a care package for Sirius from her mother. Standing in the kitchen, gathering the items her mother had set aside, Tonks hummed _You Take My Breath Away._

* * *

A/N: So...they danced, they kissed (and then some:), now tell me what you think! This chapter is for all of the reviewers who asked when they were going to kiss. I hope you all thought it was worth the wait. I think Remus thought it worth the wait:). I listened to a James Arthur song while writing this chapter that I thought was fitting called _Say You Won't Let Go._ Listen to it, it's great!


	20. Chapter 20

Tonks was busy humming her tune and placing a container of her mother's scones in a sack along with the other items for Sirius' care package when her parents' door-bell chimed. This was not altogether unheard-of on a Sunday afternoon, as her parents sometimes had friends or her dad's family drop in. She stopped her humming and frowned when she heard Mad-Eye's voice coming from the sitting room. Her plan of seeing Remus now seemed very unlikely.

"Ted. Andromeda. Sorry for the interruption," Mad-Eye said.

"It's perfectly all right, Alastor," Andromeda replied. "Tea?"

"No time for tea, I'm afraid," he answered. Tonks wasn't sure if there was indeed no time for tea, or if Mad-Eye was just being polite in order to avoid having someone other than himself prepare his tea.

Tonks sighed and picked up the bag of goodies, mourning the loss of her potential plans to snog Remus some more that evening. She entered the sitting room. "Wotcher, Mad-Eye."

"Dumbledore wants to see you, lass. First, I want a word."

Tonks raised an eyebrow at him. Usually, when Mad-Eye wanted a word, he wanted to tell her off for her lack of vigilance. Tonks motioned for him to follow her into her father's study. He cast a Silencing Charm on the room and turned to stare at Tonks.

"Let's hear it, then," she said.

He stared at Tonks for moment more, looking as though he were trying to decide what to say. "What's between you and the lad?" he finally asked.

 _Popular topic today._ "The lad?" Tonks asked with a laugh. "Are you referring to Remus?"

"You know bloody well who I'm referring to."

Tonks crossed her arms over her chest. "We're friends."

"Friends," he repeated disbelievingly. "He took you out last night."

"How'd you know that?" she asked.

"He was too cheerful this morning. Seemed suspicious."

Tonks cringed at the thought of Mad-Eye being privy to the cheerfulness that came after an evening with a lady. The thought was honestly just as bad as the thought of her parents snogging in a broom shed. "So you interrogated him?" She rubbed her hands over her eyes before peeking through her fingers at him. "Please tell me you didn't make him prove his identity."

He looked at her like she was mad. "Aye," he replied. "Can't be too cautious. Anyhow, Black's the one got him to admit he took you out."

 _Damn it, Sirius._ Annoyed as she was at her cousin, Tonks had to grudgingly admit the thought of Remus enduring an interrogation from Mad-Eye after their date was somewhat amusing. It was likely worse than anything her dad would say. That didn't mean she wanted to answer any more of Mad-Eye's questions herself.

"You don't have to worry about not being the love of my life, you know," Tonks said, hoping that getting a rise out of him would stop his questions. "Nobody could take that spot."

"Stop havering," he said, narrowing his eye at her. "I'm just tryin' to make sure Lupin's not—"

"Not what? Getting a leg over?" Tonks asked, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Mad-Eye.

"For Merlin's sake, Tonks."

"Well, isn't that what you're asking?"

"No. This is…we've never talked about this before." He sighed heavily. "I prefer when there was no lad to worry about," he grumbled. "I want to know you're all right."

Tonks stared at him for a moment, feeling quite fond of her mentor and feeling bad that she'd teased him. "Do you not approve of Remus?"

"Never said that," he replied gruffly. "If it has to be anybody, I guess Lupin is a good choice."

Tonks smiled as she walked over to give Mad-Eye a kiss on the cheek and a brief hug, earning her a rough pat on the back. "I'm all right, Mad-Eye. Now, I'm guessing you didn't just track me down to make sure Remus is being a gentleman?"

"We've got work to do, lass."

After saying a quick goodbye to her parents and gathering the care package, Tonks and Mad-Eye travelled to the Hog's Head through her parents' Floo. Mad-Eye travelled first so he could steady her when she inevitably tripped her way out of the fireplace. Tonks was pleasantly surprised—albeit thoroughly annoyed at the flush that she felt on her cheeks—to see Remus sitting at a table with Dumbledore. She gave him a shy smile as she sat across from him, trying her best not to let images from their activities on her couch the night before flash through her mind. He returned her smile. Tonks felt a little thrill at his brief smile and thought the look in his eyes showed he was equally struggling to focus on the task at hand.

Dumbledore conjured a fifth chair once they were seated. "Who else are we expecting?" Tonks asked.

"Severus will be along shortly," Dumbledore replied.

Aberforth appeared from the kitchen and walked from the bar to their table with a bowl in hand. Tonks looked up at him quizzically when he placed the bowl in front of her. "Albus said you get hungry. And with these old fools talking, you're likely to be here a while."

Tonks took a deep breath over the steaming bowl of soup. "Potato?"

"Potato and leek."

"You've got a thing for soups, it seems," Tonks said as she spooned up a bite.

"Easy to make and feeds a crowd."

Tonks looked around the empty room with a slight smile.

"I do get some customers," Aberforth harrumphed. "And the ones I get expect a meal."

"Well, this is as good as the soup you made last week," Tonks said appreciatively before Aberforth disappeared behind the bar.

As was his custom, Dumbledore conjured tea when Severus arrived, and it was time for them to get to business.

"Nymphadora is preparing to embark on a recurring mission," Dumbledore began. "A mission during which she will need contacts." Dumbledore looked to Mad-Eye and Remus.

"Are Remus and Mad-Eye helping?" Tonks asked.

"They will serve in this role, as Severus will not always be available," Dumbledore replied. "Your assignment and identity will, however, be kept a secret. Intentional or not, it would be disastrous should your identity be revealed."

"Your target has been Confunded," Severus said. "An owl will deliver correspondence to a post box I secured when he requires your services. Notify Albus and he will set up your contact."

"I don't like the sound of this," Mad-Eye protested.

Tonks stole a glance at Remus and couldn't tell from the impassive look on his face how he felt about the mission. He remained silent and kept his eyes on Dumbledore.

"Nymphadora planned this mission, Alastor. And I believe it to be advantageous," Dumbledore pointed out, Mad-Eye responding with a grunt. "Efforts have already been made to put the plan into motion."

Mad-Eye glared at Dumbledore. "Whatever the operation, there should be someone on the inside who has tabs on her at all times."

"Too suspicious," Tonks said with a shake of her head. "It's not a big enough job to have someone else there." She turned to Dumbledore. "What if I don't check-in?"

"I know the nature of your assignment," Dumbledore replied. "If a check-in is missed, your contact should notify me at once."

"You know what she's up to, boy," Mad-Eye said to Severus. "Let's hear your thoughts."

"Nymphadora has proven herself capable of this mission."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said about me," Tonks said, trying to ease the tension that had formed at the table.

"This isn't a time for jokes," Mad-Eye growled.

"Who said that was a joke?" To her astonishment, her comment earned her a fleeing smile from Severus. If you counted a quick upturn of the lips as a smile.

"I also believe her to be completely capable of this mission," Dumbledore said, before Mad-Eye could reply. "There will be times, I believe, when Severus will be able to monitor the situation, but beyond that, she will be on her own."

"The target is expecting you to stop in today to meet in person," Severus said.

"I should go home and change first," Tonks said, looking down at her attire for the day. She was wearing a tie-dyed t-shirt, a pair of jeans that were fraying at the knees, and a pair of purple flip-flops. She'd forgone robes since she had only planned to lie about at her parents' house.

"Remus, Alastor, thank you for your help in this matter," Dumbledore said. "I will contact you as needed for this mission."

Dumbledore turned his attention to Tonks after both men had returned to Headquarters. "No time like the present, my dear. Return here when you are finished. I'd like to know how the barman receives his new employee."

"Time to see if your charm work is up to snuff," Tonks said to Severus with a grin.

She Apparated to her flat and removed her jeans and t-shirt, tossing them to the bed before crossing to her wardrobe. Piper Smyth had a bit of an edge. She didn't wear concert t-shirts and tatty jeans; she wore black and sported a "go bugger yourself" look on her face. Tonks pulled a pair of black leggings from a drawer and a long black jumper she'd purchased just for Piper when she'd appeared at the Quill on previous Auror missions. It fell just past her bum and had a wide neck that draped to one side, exposing one of her shoulders. Tonks morphed her face and hair to that of Piper and dressed quickly, stowing her wand in the waistband of her leggings. She shoved her feet into her boots before Apparating to Knockturn Alley.

Tonks rounded the corner to enter the bar. It was empty, save the barman standing behind the bar and scanning the _Sunday Prophet_. She took a barstool as he tossed the paper aside and eyed her critically. From her previous experience working the Quill, she knew Paul Quigley to be a cantankerous man who didn't like to be bothered or have his goings-on questioned. She'd been to the bar on two previous cases. One was a frustratingly still-open case in which they were trying to catch the barman in the act of smuggling illegal potions ingredients. The other was a case Piper had helped close; tracking down a man who was doctoring ladies' drinks with potions.

Quigley stared at Tonks appraisingly before he spoke. "A bloke said you'd be stopping by. Failed your NEWTs and can't find work."

Tonks rolled her eyes internally at Severus, but outwardly met Quigley's stare and stuck out her hand. "Piper Smyth."

He eyed her hand for a moment before reaching out to accept her handshake. "Paul Quigley. The lot you'll be serving is a rough bunch. Sure you're up for it?"

"A rough group doesn't bother me, sir," Tonks said in Piper's Northern accent. "Like the professor told you, I need a job."

"It's Quigley, not sir." He appraised Tonks for a moment more. "I don't need you often, but when I do, I pay you gold at the end of the night. Show up when I send an owl. It's usually Friday nights."

Tonks wondered if the gruff demeanor was a requirement for all barmen. Aberforth's more genial gruffness was preferred to that of Quigley's. She surveyed him carefully. He didn't appear to be upset at her presence, nor confused. This told Tonks that Severus had done a good job with his Confundus Charm. If Quigley was at all suspicious of his new employee, their mission would not work.

"Is that all?" Tonks asked as she stood.

"Mind your business while you're here," he replied. "Serve them their drinks, and keep your head down. Don't go askin' questions you ought not be askin'."

With that great wealth of advice, Tonks slid off the barstool and left the bar, Apparating to the Hog's Head. She paused next to the building long enough to morph her features back to her own before entering; she didn't want even Aberforth seeing her disguised as Piper.

"Did you find him sufficiently Confunded?" Severus asked with an arched brow.

"I did." Tonks said, refreshing her tea as she took a seat at the table once more. "Was it necessary to make me the girl who failed her NEWTs?"

Severus smirked. "What accent did you use for your disguise?"

"Piper Smyth hails from Lancashire."

Dumbledore chuckled at their exchange. "Do you foresee any problems?" he asked.

Tonks shook her head. "He didn't question my new job at all. Just told me to serve the drinks and keep my head down."

"Wonderful," Dumbledore said as he checked his pocket watch and stood. "If you'll both excuse me, I have the distinct misfortune of needing to make sure my newly appointed Defense teacher is settling into her quarters."

"Thank you for saying what you did to Mad-Eye earlier," Tonks said once Dumbledore had left, leaving her and Severus to finish their tea. "I know he trusts me, but he gets a bit protective."

Severus simply inclined his head.

"Do you think they'll meet this Friday?"

"It's very likely," he replied. "They didn't meet last week nor the week before. Lucius has been preoccupied with another task lately."

"Probably scoping out the Department of Mysteries," Tonks said. She went on to tell him about her interaction with Lucius when he'd been waiting for her in her cubicle after guard duty.

"No doubt he was thrilled with that conversation."

Tonks laughed. "He seemed happy to leave after I called him a poncey git." She was surprised again when she saw Severus' lips turn up. "That's twice in one day when you nearly smiled. Maybe you're not the git everyone thinks you are."

"I'm exactly the git everyone thinks I am," he said dryly.

"Oh, come on, we worked well together at Malfoy Manor," Tonks said with a smile. "After this mission, we could nearly be friends."

Severus huffed and shook his head. "I'm not an easy man to be friends with."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "You act like that's a surprise. It's not hard being friends with someone, you know. You just greet one another in a friendly manner and trade conversation."

"Nymphadora…," Severus began with another shake of his head.

"Now, Severus, listen up. This is important," Tonks said with a smile, knowing she was winding him up. "In a conversation, as it's called, you trade remarks back and forth on mutually agreeable topics."

"Honestly, woman—"

"You see?" Tonks said happily. "You called me 'woman'. Some might call that a term of endearment."

Severus simply stared at Tonks. "Haven't you an entire Headquarters full of friends?"

"That doesn't mean I can't have one more." Tonks drained her tea. "Speaking of Headquarters, that does remind me." She stood and retrieved the bag she'd packed for Sirius. "I told my mother I'd make a delivery for her." _And I have a man to snog._

Tonks poked her head into the kitchen to say goodbye to Aberforth and smiled as she caught sight of Severus' furrowed expression before she spun through the Floo to the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

The kitchen was full of activity when she arrived. It was dinner time, which meant the entire Weasley family, along with Harry, Hermione, and Sirius were there. Unfortunately, she didn't see Remus.

Tonks handed the package from her mother to Sirius with a pat to his head. "Where's Remus?" she asked, trying to sound casual as she took a seat next to Sirius so she could partake in Molly's lasagna and freshly baked bread.

"I'll only tell you if you tell me more than he did about your date last night," Sirius whispered.

"Then I suppose I'll have to ask Molly or Arthur where he is."

"Oh, come on," he pleaded.

Tonks sighed as she heaped salad onto her plate. "We had a lovely time listening to music."

"I know there was more to it than that," he said around a large bite of bread.

"You are such a nosy pooch!"

At her exclamation, Sirius transformed into Snuffles, earning him a shriek from Tonks as he pushed his wet doggie nose against her cheek. The kids all laughed as Molly scolded, "Honestly, Sirius, not at the table!"

He barked loudly in reply and transformed back, laughing. Tonks was glad to see him in a good mood. She knew from Remus that he had become more withdrawn as they drew closer to term starting and the kids' departure.

"I'll tell you one thing, and that is all." She lowered her voice so the kids—and Molly—wouldn't hear. "We finally had enough uninterrupted time to kiss properly."

Sirius rolled his eyes at Tonks. "God, that's lame. I could have guessed that much by the look on his face when he got home. I was hoping you'd had it off. Reckon it's been years since his last shag."

 _He's not the only one._ "It was our first date, and there are kids at this table," she hissed at him, reaching to pinch the sensitive underside of his arm for good measure.

"All right, all right!" he said, wrenching his arm away and laughing again. "He had an errand for Dumbledore, and then he has guard duty."

"Guard duty?" Tonks said with a whine.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow to snog him again," Sirius said with a smirk.

Tonks gave him a warning look as she caught Molly eyeing her quizzically from across the table.

"Tonks, dear," Molly began. She desperately hoped Molly wouldn't bring up Remus at the table. "Would you mind running an errand for the girls after dinner? They're bored and want something new to read, and I'm swamped trying to get all the kids' school robes ready for the end of the week."

Since she had nothing else pressing, except picking up her own clean robes from her parent's house that she'd left behind, and Remus would decidedly unavailable for snogging purposes that evening, Tonks agreed.

After helping to clean up dinner and telling a disappointed Hermione and Ginny that Molly would not approve of them tagging along, Tonks crept through the entrance hall so she didn't trip over the umbrella stand and wake the portrait on her way out. Snuffles was waiting for her at the front door.

"Are you mad?" Tonks asked. "I can't take you to Diagon Alley."

Snuffles became Sirius once again. "Why not?"

"A jog around Islington is one thing," she whispered, pulling him into the nearby dining room. "But, let's not forget that you're still the most wanted wizard in the UK."

"As if I could have forgotten," he replied in a techy voice.

"Listen, I have to go before the book shop closes," Tonks said, feeling sorry him. "Do you want me to bring you back something?"

Sirius sighed heavily. "I'll take a _Quidditch Quarterly._ "

"Did you finish the books I brought last week?" Sirius nodded glumly in response. Remembering his comment about the romance novel, Tonks had an idea. "Later this week, I'll take you for a walk or a run and we'll visit a Muggle book shop and pick up something more…interesting."

"Deal," he said, holding out his hand to shake.

Tonks grabbed his hand and shook it firmly before wagging a threatening finger at him. "If I buy you a smutty book, you have to promise to leave me alone about Remus."

"That wasn't part of the agreement," he said with a wicked grin as he slipped out of the dining room.

An hour later, after stopping in Diagon Alley and her parents' house, Tonks handed off Sirius' magazine, refusing once again his offer to meet his feathered companion who glared at her from his corner. She went back down the steps to the girls' room and knocked on their door.

"Brilliant! You're back," Ginny said brightly, inviting Tonks into their room.

" _Teen Witch_ this month has a quiz to tell whether you're boy crazy or not." Tonks handed a stack of magazines to Hermione. "I say we start with that."

Hermione picked up the copy of _Witch Weekly_ from the top of the stack between two fingers and held it away from her body as if it were going to bite. "I refuse to read _Witch Weekly_ ever again after the rubbish they printed last year."

Tonks raised her eyebrows at Hermione before she remembered an article from months ago. "Merlin, I had forgotten about that article Skeeter published about you breaking poor Harry's heart!"

"Yes, well," Hermione began tartly, tossing the offending magazine unceremoniously onto the desk. "Don't hold your breath waiting for that foul excuse for a journalist to print anything again soon."

Tonks looked at Ginny who merely shrugged. Rita Skeeter _had_ been uncharacteristically quiet lately. "What do you know about it, you clever girl?"

"I…I'm not sure I should say," Hermione said tentatively.

"Ooohhh, now you have to spill," Tonks said gleefully as she climbed onto one of the beds and made herself comfortable, sitting cross-legged against the ornate headboard.

"What'll you tell us in return?" Ginny asked, crossing her arms over her chest and reminding Tonks far too much of her older brothers.

"I can't tell you Order business, you know that."

Ginny grinned mischievously. "Oh, we don't want Order news."

Tonks felt her cheeks blush pink, knowing they were about to ask her about Remus. "Is there no keeping anything quiet in this house?"

"We interrupted Professor Lupin while he was packing up your picnic," Hermione said, sitting in a nearby desk chair, looking at least slightly apologetic.

Ginny flopped on the bed next to Tonks. "Mum took him to task for nicking the rest of the roast beef," she said. "That is, until she saw the bottle of wine sitting next to his bag."

Tonks giggled at the thought of Molly badgering Remus about what he was up to. "You tell me what you know of Skeeter lying low, and I'll tell you where the Professor took me for our date."

Hermione looked nervously to Ginny. "Oh, go on, Hermione. Tonks'll keep that cow's secret."

With a reluctant look, Hermione went on to tell Tonks about Rita Skeeter being an unregistered Animagus and how she'd locked her in a jar the night of the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Tonks laughed loudly, astonished at the girl's cleverness. "Remus said you were the brightest witch of your age, and I think he is absolutely right! That is the most brilliant story I've heard in a long time."

Hermione shrugged and grinned in spite of her reluctance to tell the story. "I let her loose once I reached my parents' house and she Disapparated immediately."

"She's probably terrified of you now," Tonks said with a laugh.

"All right," Ginny said as she clambered to a sitting position on the bed. "Your turn."

Tonks shared with the girls some details of their date; the picnic, the music they listened to, and how he'd asked her to dance at the end. There were certain steamy parts of the evening she obviously kept to herself, but happily replayed in her mind.

Ginny sighed dramatically. "I should have known he'd be the romantic type. Did he kiss you at the end of the night?"

"That, I'm keeping to myself," Tonks replied primly.

"Which means he did," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.

"You are as much trouble as your brothers, young lady." Tonks yawned and heaved herself up from the bed. Her Sunday had been much busier than she'd planned. "I have a free evening for once, so I'm going to turn in to bed early."

After promising the girls that she would try to stop in for a chat before they left for Hogwarts later that week, Tonks went home and prepared for bed, thinking up excuses for being able to stop in to see Remus the next day.

.

As it turned out, Dumbledore wanted to meet with a few Order members—herself and Remus included—the next day. Rather than taking time during their regularly scheduled meeting in the middle of the week, he wanted to meet beforehand to discuss how they would be getting the kids safely from Headquarters to Kings Cross station that Friday.

Tonks rushed from the Ministry once her work for the day was done, grateful that a mission hadn't delayed her return to Headquarters. She managed to navigate the stairs to the kitchen without falling and pushed through the door, disappointed to find most of the group already assembled; she was hoping to arrive early enough that her and Remus would have a few quiet moments. But, it didn't matter, really. Once she saw Remus sitting at the table, a small smile playing at his lips, she smiled widely in return and felt for a moment like they were the only two people in the world.

Mad-Eye brought her back to reality. "All right there, lass?"

"Fine," Tonks said, taking a seat next to Remus. "Just glad to see your smiling face, boss."

Dumbledore had his hands full with beginning of term details, so the meeting was blissfully brief. Not wanting to draw any attention to the group returning to school, they decided to walk to King's Cross. Tonks and Molly would take one group of kids and Sturgis and Remus would take the rest, with Mad-Eye to follow.

After the meeting, and throughout the next few days in between guard shifts and meetings, Tonks and Remus snuck quick moments in quiet corners in and around Headquarters—the forgotten dining room, Remus' bedroom, the alley before she Apparated home—to snog like teenagers, leaving them breathless and in need of readjusting various pieces of clothing before being able to join the others. This included the embarrassing situation in which Molly knocked on Remus' bedroom door as they were happily roaming their hands over each other's bodies, kissing heatedly, and fighting the urge to remove a few interfering articles of clothing.

There was to be a party that night to celebrate the new prefects and Molly had knocked to inquire after Tonks, wanting some help getting ready for the party while she shopped for the kids' books. Considering the frenzied level of their kisses and the fact that his hand was currently snaked up the back of her t-shirt, Tonks thought Remus did an admirable job at sounding casual as he told Molly through the door that he didn't think she'd arrived from work.

"She's in the house somewhere." Molly said. "Kreacher muttered something that sounded like he was referring to Tonks."

 _Bugger that elf._

"I would check the girls' room," Remus said, reluctantly withdrawing his hand from underneath Tonks' shirt.

Tonks gave him a mock glare before Apparating to Ginny and Hermione's room a floor below. Both girls wore startled expressions that quickly turned amused when Tonks suddenly appeared in their room as they were packing their trunks. At their giggles, Tonks looked down and found that she only had one arm through the sleeves of her robes. She hastily pushed her arm through the second sleeve just as there was a knock, followed quickly by Molly opening the door.

"Tonks, dear," Molly said with a smile. "I thought you were in the house somewhere. I knocked on Remus' door and he said he thought you hadn't yet arrived. Are you all right? You're looking a bit flushed."

"Fine," Tonks replied in a strangled sort of voice, trying to catch her breath. "Just rushed over from work."

Molly eyed her, but seemed to buy her story. "Well, I left the twins preparing potatoes in the kitchen, but I'm off to Diagon Alley. The three of you come down and help with dinner after you've had your chat."

When the door closed, Ginny burst into loud laughter. "Mum nearly caught you snogging Professor Lupin in his room, didn't she?"

Tonks smiled, despite her embarrassment. "I may have popped in to say hello."

Ginny clapped her hands gleefully. "I'm going to collect on my bet with Fred and George."

"Please don't," Tonks said with a groan. "Those two idiots will never let me hear the end of it."

"True. But, why are you hiding from Mum?" Ginny asked. "Surely she would be thrilled to know that you two are getting along."

Tonks flopped backwards on the nearest bed. "Thrilled enough to begin mentally setting up house for the two of us."

"Also true," Ginny said with a giggle. "I'm still going to collect from Fred and George."

"Let her be, Ginny," Hermione said. "Even if you tell Fred and George you've won the bet, they're likely to drive us mad gloating that they were right all along that Tonks and Professor Lupin fancy one another."

Ginny seemed to consider this. "I'll not say a word if you do two small things." Tonks sat up and raised her eyebrows at Ginny. "Don't be worried," she said with a wave of her hand. "First, you have to wear your hair exactly like mine for the ickle prefects' party."

Tonks smiled. "That's a price I can handle." She scrunched her eyes closed and lengthened her hair to nearly her waist and changed it from pink to red.

"And second," Ginny said with a smile Tonks didn't trust. "You have to tell us what happened after you danced during your date."

Tonks grinned at Ginny in the same calculating way. "We cleaned up our picnic."

"That's surely not all that happened!" Hermione said. Her face was set in a way that made Tonks think she was coming up with an Arithmancy equation on the magical probability that they'd kissed immediately after their dance.

"All you said was tell you what happened after we danced," Tonks said with a laugh. "And right after we danced, we cleaned up our picnic."

"Oh, come on," Ginny said exasperatedly. "Hermione will tell you who her first kiss was if you tell us whether the professor is as brilliant at kissing as we suspect."

"Ginny!" Hermione shrieked, turning pink in the cheeks.

"Why are you offering the story of her first kiss rather than your own?" Tonks asked with a laugh. "Anyway, not that your gossip isn't terribly interesting, but I'm sure I don't know the boys that are kissing either of you girls."

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. Tonks couldn't help but smile at the young girl's tenacity. It was no real surprise that she was as formidable a force as she was, being the youngest and only girl of seven children and the daughter of Molly Weasley.

"Fine," Tonks said, curiosity winning out. "If Hermione is willing to share, I'll tell you that your professor is the most divine kisser in all of Britain, and my knees are still weak from our first kiss nearly a week ago."

Ginny fell back on the bed next to Tonks dramatically, a hand draped over her forehead. "I knew it."

Hermione sighed. "He's always so kind. It's not hard to imagine him being a lovely date."

"All right," Tonks rose from the bed. "We should go help your mother."

Hermione sat up straight in the desk chair she'd sunk into. "I believe we made a deal," she said resolutely. "My first kiss was Victor Krum."

Tonks looked at the girl disbelievingly. "International Quidditch star, Victor Krum?"

"Yes," Hermione replied. "He also happened to be the Durmstrang school champion last year and my date to the Yule Ball."

"You girls sure know how to keep me on my toes," Tonks said as she walked to both girls and pulled them to their feet. "I have to thank you for the best girly chats this week that I've had in months. But, girl time's over." She tossed her long red hair over her shoulder and opened the door to the room to usher them downstairs. "Molly needs our help."

As the party wound to a close later that evening, Tonks was congratulating Mad-Eye on trusting Molly enough to eat her cooking when Remus sat up in his seat and held up a hand to stop Hermione's continued dissertation on elf versus werewolf rights. He jumped from his seat and bounded up the stairs. Sirius followed, with Mad-Eye stumping along after. Tonks stayed behind and set the kids who remained in the kitchen the task of cleaning up to keep them from following the action, as she wasn't sure what Remus had heard. As Tonks was putting clean plates in the cupboard, Remus and Mad-Eye returned to the kitchen and sent Arthur up to comfort Molly after her run-in with a Boggart.

"Is she all right?" Tonks asked Remus.

He nodded and leaned against the counter. "Just shaken." In a low voice, Remus filled Tonks in on what he'd seen in the drawing room.

"Poor Molly." Tonks felt quite bad for her; she knew that regardless of how mad her mothering drove the kids at times, the Weasleys were a close family and all the uncertainty in the Wizarding world must be taking a toll on Molly.

Remus ran his fingers through the ends of Tonks' long red locks. "This is an unusual look for you."

"Part of my payment to Ginny to keep quiet," Tonks replied before closing her eyes and shortening the waist-length hair to her chin.

"Do I want to know what the other part happens to be?" Remus asked with a smile.

"Girls don't discuss girl talk with boys, Professor."

"Now, Miss Tonks," Remus started in a professorial tone. "I overheard that your inability to behave yourself prohibited a prefect position. Care to elaborate?"

Tonks looked over her shoulder to make sure the remaining occupants of the kitchen were otherwise engaged in conversation. "Come over for a while, and I'll show you just how ill-behaved I can be," she replied with a saucy look.

"What a delightfully inappropriate thing to say to a professor," he murmured with a grin. "I need to make sure the kids head to bed at a decent hour since Molly and Arthur are upstairs. Then I'll be by."

After sitting and chatting with Mad-Eye and Kingsley for a short while—just long enough not to seem rude—Tonks made her excuses and left for her flat. She tapped her wand to her door knob and stared for a moment when it flared red. The sight made the hairs on the back of her neck stand. She thought quickly through the list of people who would be welcome in her flat right now. Having left Headquarters scarcely more than a minute before, she knew that Remus and Mad-Eye were still sitting at the kitchen table with Kingsley. Her parents would likely have owled prior to stopping in, and she didn't think Mad-Eye would send Severus to her flat a second time.

Remus would be turning up at some point, but Tonks wasn't sure how long Mad-Eye would keep him occupied. Part of her said to leave and return with back-up. But, if it turned out to be her Mum dropping in to deliver laundry she would feel silly. And whoever was inside had likely heard her Apparition and knew she was standing outside her door. Tonks could hear Mad-Eye's voice in her head telling her not to take the risk, but she refused to be intimidated in her own home. Taking a deep breath and casting a Shield Charm, she tapped her wand to her lock and entered, wand at the ready.

.

A/N: Any guesses as to who is waiting for our dear Tonks? Thanks, as always to my wonderful beta **Kerichi** , whose comments always make me smile:). Thanks to all the readers who are reading (and reviewing...hint, hint;) the story!


	21. Chapter 21

Focusing on _Protego_ in her mind, Tonks pushed the door to her flat open. A spell immediately bounced off her Shield Charm and rebounded, encountering another Shield Charm before hitting the floor and dissolving in a spray of white sparks. The spell had come from a man casually seated in her chair as if he had all the right in the world to be in her home.

"Aurors addresses are not listed in their Ministry files," Lucius Malfoy said with an arrogant smile. "But you unwisely live in a flat rented to you by the Ministry. All it took was a little digging."

Tonks kept her wand at the ready and a Shield Charm around her. "Well, if it isn't my least favorite uncle." She smiled sweetly at Lucius. "Actually, I can't decide between you and Rodolphus who's my least favorite. Toss up, really, as you're both a couple of wankers."

Lucius' icy gaze bored into her. "Your smart mouth is going to get you into trouble one day."

"Too late for that," Tonks said with a slight smirk, not taking her eyes from him. She was fiercely determined not to let him know that his presence in her flat was unnerving. "Get out now and I won't call for one of my colleagues to assist me in escorting you out."

"You wouldn't dispose of me yourself?" he asked with a mock expression of hurt.

"Too much paperwork," Tonks said evenly.

Lucius set his wand in his lap and placed his hands on the arms of the chair in what she supposed was an effort to appear unarmed. Tonks kept her wand raised; she knew he could likely grab his wand and fire a spell in less than a second.

"There is a rumor circulating around the Ministry that you are romantically linked to Alastor Moody."

Tonks snorted indelicately. "That's why you're here? Gossip?"

"A little old for you, don't you think?" he continued, ignoring Tonks' comment. "Unless, of course, you're not involved with him at all, and it's simply a ruse to turn heads away from your association with Albus Dumbledore."

"When someone tells you to get out, it means you get your arse out of the chair and walk one foot in front of the other," Tonks said calmly. The last thing she wanted to do was engage in a duel with Lucius Malfoy in her tiny flat. Although, she equally didn't want to discuss her associations with Mad-Eye and Dumbledore.

"I'm here to extend an offer," he said with another smile.

"I'm not interested," Tonks replied.

"You don't even know what it is I'm offering."

"If it's coming from you, you can be sure I'm not interested."

"You have a fascinating skill set," he continued, again as if she hadn't spoken. "Trained by the man who is easily considered the top Auror of modern times. Your…" he paused as his lip curled in distaste. "Abilities are also an intriguing asset."

"Bugger off."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you kiss Moody with that mouth?"

"I've given you my answer." With a sharp flick of her hand, Tonks wandlessly pulled her door open further and stepped aside. "Get out."

Lucius stood and placed his wand inside his robes before walking toward Tonks. Stopping directly in front of her, his body just inches from hers, he stared menacingly for a few moments. "This offer won't be extended again," Lucius said, all amusement gone from his face.

Tonks met his stare without a flinch. "Good."

Lucius nodding formally and exited her flat without a glance back. Tonks held her wand on him and followed him onto the landing as he walked down the short corridor and down the stairs. As soon as he had exited the building, she took a deep breath and stepped into her flat, slamming the door and casting a Locking Charm. She ran a shaking hand across her forehead and leaned her head against the door, contemplating whether to go back to Headquarters or stay in her flat. _Shit_. She couldn't go back to Headquarters now, not without hearing it from Mad-Eye about how putting off fixing her wards had allowed Lucius sodding Malfoy to enter her flat.

Just as her heart rate was returning to normal, a knock on the door startled Tonks. She took another deep breath to calm her pulse that was thundering in her ears. "Who's there?" she asked sharply.

"Remus."

Tonks raised her wand to release her Locking Spell, but stopped as she thought of how angry Mad-Eye was already going to be with her when he got word of Malfoy being there. "Prove it," she called through the door. "What song did we dance to last week?"

" _You Take My Breath Away,"_ Remus answered.

Tonks released the lock and wrenched the door open. Grabbing Remus by the hand, she tugged him inside, slamming the door once more.

"I followed him until I saw him Disapparate," Remus said breathlessly before grabbing Tonks by the shoulders and kissing her soundly on the lips before pulling her close to his chest. "You are without a doubt the maddest woman I have ever met."

Tonks laughed shakily into his robes. "How much did you hear?"

"I was walking up the stairs just in time to hear you call him a wanker."

Tonks lifted her head from Remus' chest and smiled. "You heard nearly all of it, then."

Remus stepped away from Tonks and raised his wand, waving a complicated pattern and muttering incantations quietly as he moved about the sitting area.

"What are you doing?"

Remus finished his sweep of the sitting are before turning to the kitchen. "I'm checking your flat for any Dark magic."

Tonks sighed. "You mean to say you're channeling Mad-Eye."

Remus paused his search of the kitchen to turn his head to Tonks with a slight smile. "I get the distinct feeling that Mad-Eye is barely tolerating the idea of the two of us together. I'd fear for my safety if he found out that my vigilance hadn't compelled me to make sure Malfoy didn't leave any surprises behind."

Even with the threat of Mad-Eye's wrath, Tonks thought Remus was overreacting. "He wasn't here that long," she protested.

"Have you any idea how long he was here before you arrived?" Remus asked. When Tonks didn't respond, he simply turned back to his search.

 _Merlin save me from overprotective men._ She flopped onto her couch and crossed her arms sulkily, waiting for Remus to finish his task. Once he had checked each room, he took a seat next to Tonks on the sofa and pulled her feet onto his lap. She told herself that returning to Headquarters to alert Order members of Malfoy's breaking and entering was unnecessary; she could write a quick report to Dumbledore without alerting the entire Order that she'd not taken proper precautions. Taking a deep breath, and hoping Remus wouldn't argue, she said, "Don't say anything to Mad-Eye." When he averted his gaze and began untying the laces of her boots without a word, Tonks narrowed her eyes at him and scowled. "You've already called him here, haven't you?"

Remus pulled off Tonks' boots and began rubbing one of her feet. "I sent a Patronus once Malfoy Disapparated, telling him to check the area."

Tonks huffed in annoyance and began to pull her feet from Remus' lap. "What the buggeration did you do that for?"

"I won't apologize for being concerned for your safety," he replied calmly, grabbing her ankles so she couldn't retreat. "I don't want to see a repeat of the last time it was two of them against you."

"Are you forgetting that I was the one who walked away from that fight?" Tonks asked, annoyed at Remus' even tone as she leaned forward and grabbed his ear in a move Molly Weasley would have applauded, forcing him to let go of one ankle to grab her wrist.

"If I remember correctly, I carried you away from that fight," Remus said with a grin, pulling her hand away from his ear and holding it tight in his grip.

"This isn't funny, Professor," Tonks said, annoyed further at being reminded that she had been carried into the Hogwarts hospital wing. She pressed her now-free foot against the pressure point in the side of Remus' thigh and used it as leverage to try and push away. "Let me up so I can fix my wards before Mad-Eye comes round from his bloody safety patrol."

Remus was much stronger than his lean frame suggested. Regardless of pulling an ear and pushing on a pressure point, he easily shifted on the couch to pin Tonks' wriggling body beneath his. He held her captured wrist above her head and maneuvered to seize the other, grasping them both in one of his large hands. With their bodies pressed together and their legs entwined, Tonks would have found their position amenable to snogging purposes if she weren't so irritated at being treated as if she couldn't handle herself. But she was irritated, so she simply glared at Remus as she attempted to free herself.

"Are you still going to be in a nark if I let you up?" Remus asked, his hoarse voice entirely too enticing for Tonks' liking.

"Yes," she said defiantly, pulling fruitlessly against the strength of Remus' grip.

"Why?" He looked seriously into Tonks' eyes. "The Order should know that you've been followed."

Tonks shook her head. "Malfoy didn't follow me. He said it himself just before you arrived that all he had to do was dig up the rental agreement for my flat."

Remus hummed thoughtfully. "Why are you angry that I called for Mad-Eye to check the area?"

Tonks looked up at Remus as she thought through the various reasons for her temper, wondering which one would be easiest to admit out loud. Because Malfoy being in her flat was not only unsettling, but had ruined a perfectly nice ending to their evening? Because she knew she hadn't been as cautious as she should have been? Because she felt like she'd let Mad-Eye down a bit? Because she wasn't a helpless woman who needed protection? Tonks decided the last was the least embarrassing reason. "Because I'm not some—"

"Damsel in distress," Remus finished. He smiled as he used his free hand to push back a piece of hair that had fallen across her forehead during their scuffle. Tonks scowled as she saw that the lock of offending hair had turned a deep fiery red with her temper. "I've told you before I don't think that of you. If a Death Eater enters The Burrow, or Bill's flat or, or Sturgis' house, I'd still have someone check the area."

Tonks sighed heavily and relaxed against Remus' grip. Looking into his face, serious again after his last statement, she thought that perhaps having him concerned for her safety wasn't the same as him doubting her abilities. She rested her head against the cushioned arm of the couch, letting the comforting weight of Remus' body sooth her as she closed her eyes to morph her hair back to the Weasley red it had been.

"This isn't how I wanted the evening to end, you know," Tonks said ruefully.

"Indeed," Remus said. He released Tonks' wrists from his grip and rolled them so they were lying facing each other on the couch, their robes tangled around them. With a playful smile he said, "I was rather hoping to find out if you were wearing matching undergarments again."

Tonks couldn't help but smile. "Knowing Mad-Eye, he'll patrol the entire borough," she said as she slid a hand under Remus' jumper and tugged his undershirt free from his trousers before running her fingers across the bare skin of his lower back. "That leaves us plenty of time for you to kiss away my narky mood."

Remus let out a little groan that Tonks thought was half pleasure, half regret. "He'll likely make his so-called safety patrol brief so he can come back and tell you off," he said as he grabbed Tonks' hand before she could finish untucking his shirt. "He's also _un_ likely to knock before entering."

Tonks giggled. "Can't you hear his leg thumping from a mile away?"

"Not when I'm thoroughly distracted, you wicked woman."

"I thought you were coming over to witness my ill behavior, Professor," she said innocently.

Remus chuckled then lifted his head and gave her a swift kiss before disentangling himself from their embrace and rapidly getting to his feet. "Speaking of hearing his approach, we're getting ready to be interrupted for the second time this evening."

Tonks groaned as she reached for Remus' outstretched hand let him pull her from the couch. She'd barely gotten to her feet when she heard the locks click. Mad-Eye pushed the door open, letting it thump into the wall before he stepped in and slammed it closed behind him.

"You forgot to knock, you know," Tonks said, adjusting her robes.

Mad-Eye narrowed his eye at her as his magical eye scanned the room, probably searching for traps. "Figured since you're letting Death Eaters into your flat, I'd just come on in."

"I didn't invite him—"

"You might as well have!" he yelled. "Do you get it now, you daft girl?"

Tonks put her hands on her hips. "I got it before, you grumpy old sod!"

Mad-Eye took a step closer to Tonks. Remus moved to step between them before Tonks held up a hand to stop him. They'd had some epic shouting matches before, and she knew he just needed to bluster and say his peace. He was mad at her, of course, but more than that she suspected he was upset that she'd caused him to worry.

"Then why didn't you listen and fix your security when I said to?" he bellowed.

"If you hadn't noticed, I've been a bit busy lately!"

Mad-Eye gestured to Remus. "Busy with distractions you don't need, Nymphadora," he barked.

"Don't bring Remus into this, _Alastor,_ " Tonks yelled, feeling the color rising in her cheeks. "I'm sorry I didn't do what you told me to, but I'll fix my wards before you leave tonight, all right?"

Mad-Eye's response was cut off by a knock at the door. Tonks and Mad-Eye stared at one another for a few moments before Tonks called, "Who is it?"

"Mrs. Abbott."

Tonks rolled her eyes. The nosy witch across the hall must have heard their argument. She waited for Mad-Eye to step aside before wrenching her door open to find the older woman standing on the other side.

"You really should cast a Silencing Charm, Miss Tonks, if you're going to carry on like that," she said disapprovingly. "Perhaps you could cease your argument and invite me in so that I might tell you about the men snooping around recently."

Mad-Eye grumbled something under his breath before scowling at Remus and shouldering him out of the way to settle himself in the armchair, clearly unhappy to have his reprimand interrupted.

Tonks stepped aside to allow Mrs. Abbott into her flat, hoping that the information the woman was going to share would decrease rather than increase Mad-Eye's anger. Remembering that her mother would have insisted she introduce her guest—uninvited or not—to the others in the room, Tonks gestured toward Mad-Eye and said, "Edith Abbott, this is—"

"I know perfectly well who Alastor Moody is, young lady," Mrs. Abbott said primly. "One doesn't work at the Ministry as long as I did without knowing some names. His name in particular is quite well-known."

Tonks raised her eyebrows at Mad-Eye, wanting to make a joke of him having a fan club, but decided against it. "Since you know Mad-Eye, this is—"

"I'm also quite aware who your gentleman friend is." Mrs. Abbott held up a hand to stop Tonks from responding. "Before you lose your temper again, I'll tell you that my great niece spoke very highly of him and was quite distressed upon his resignation."

Curious to his reaction, Tonks looked to Remus. "Abbott," he murmured thoughtfully. "Ah, yes. Hannah. Hufflepuff. Passed the final exam with excellent marks if I remember correctly."

"Good memory," Mrs. Abbott said with a smile. "Now, young man," she began, speaking to Remus as she took a seat on the couch. "I think tea is in order. These two certainly sound like they need it," she said, waving a hand airily at Tonks and Mad-Eye. "Can you see to that?"

Remus nodded bemusedly and walked to Tonks' kitchen to pull mugs from the cupboard and fill the kettle.

Tonks looked bewilderedly at the woman. Not recalling a conversation beyond pleasantries before now, she was surprised to have her asking somebody to prepare tea in her flat. "Have you called this meeting to order, then?" she asked flippantly.

"Sit, my dear," Mrs. Abbott said, patting the couch cushion next to her. "I have no doubt this information will be useful to you."

Her tone had softened slightly, prompting Tonks to take a seat while studying the older woman who, on closer inspection, didn't look old enough to have been retired long. With a pleasantly plump figure and slightly graying wavy blonde hair that just grazed her shoulders, Tonks thought she looked just as a kindly aunt should. She had a friendly face, which made her feel mildly ashamed that she'd not befriended the woman in the time she'd lived in the building.

"If this information is so useful, why is she just now hearing it?" Mad-Eye growled from his spot in the chair.

Tonks suspected that his angry expression and posture was employed to make an impression on the woman; his wooden leg was stretched out in front of him and he gripped his wand in his hand resting on a knee.

"I'm sure you know, Mr. Moody, that Miss Tonks is rarely home these days," Mrs. Abbott replied, unfazed by Mad-Eye's gruff tone. "I've knocked several times over the last few days to no avail. The information I have to give was best not left in a note."

"Aye," Mad-Eye said grudgingly.

Remus had managed to put together decent tea from the hodgepodge of things in Tonks' kitchen and had levitated four mugs—one that likely held only hot water since Remus knew that Mad-Eye would provide his own tea bag—to the coffee table while carrying a sugar bowl and a glass that served as a milk jug. As he handed her a mug, Tonks gave him a small smile she hoped told him that this night was continuing to unfold in a manner not to her expectations. His fingers lingered momentarily on hers, and he returned her small smile, telling her he understood completely.

"I'm sure you think I'm nosy," Mrs. Abbott began after adding milk to her tea. "You're completely correct. After nearly fifty years working at the Ministry and having gossip easily flying about, I find I rather miss it. These days the best way to find gossip is to search for it myself."

"Explains why you're always poking your head out your door," Tonks said before taking a sip of her tea.

"I'm sure you and Mr. Lupin were most disappointed at the unfortunate timing of my presence last Saturday night," Mrs. Abbott said with a wry smile.

Tonks nearly choked on her tea and decided that she wouldn't provoke the older woman any further with snarky comments, especially if her return comments were going to incite Mad-Eye into glaring daggers at Remus, who was leaning against her kitchen counter with a ghost of a smile on his face. His smile quickly faded as he looked up to meet Mad-Eye's stare.

Mrs. Abbott's friendly smile widened. "I'll not say anything more on the subject seeing that it appears Mr. Moody doesn't approve."

"It's Mad-Eye or Alastor, not Mr. Moody," Mad-Eye said impatiently. "Now, what is it you have to say?"

"Alastor, then, as I prefer that to Mad-Eye," Mrs. Abbott said with a firm nod. "There was a man earlier this week who was attempting to enter this flat. I watched him for a short time through the peep hole before I confronted him and asked that he state his purpose."

"Did you recognize him?" Tonks asked. She doubted it was Malfoy considering she'd said he was attempting to enter her flat; Malfoy had obviously been able to get through her wards.

Mrs. Abbott shook her head. "Dark hair, weak chin. Looked to be uncomfortable with his task, if you ask me. He left rather quickly."

Tonks furrowed her brow as she thought of who Lucius had given her address to since she knew she hadn't been followed. _Dark hair. Weak chin._ Realization dawned suddenly. _William Murphy_. It seemed the blighter from the MLE office was continuing his campaign to become the world's largest prat.

"Speak up, lass," Mad-Eye said.

"William Murphy," Tonks said, not realizing she'd said the name aloud. "The parchment pusher from the MLE office I overheard at—" She stopped herself before she revealed the location of her mission in front of Mrs. Abbott. "I overheard on a mission. Tonight's visitor has Murphy doing his bidding."

"Yes, well, I told him it wasn't proper for him to be trying to enter a woman's flat without her knowledge. I also told him if he wanted in your home, he'd have to bloody well wait to be invited."

"Thanks for that," Tonks said, wishing that she'd been there when Mrs. Abbott had confronted Murphy.

"And the visitor tonight?" Mad-Eye asked. "Did you confront him too?"

Mrs. Abbott chuckled. "I may seek out the gossip, but I'm not completely daft. I peeked out to see who was calling on Miss Tonks and immediately Floo'd to my sister's, having no desire to pretend to be out if he came knocking on my door. The day he's actually reformed from his past deeds is the day I declare myself a Veela." She paused to take a long sip of her tea. "I arrived back home in time to hear your…disagreement."

Tonks was shocked to hear a grunt from Mad-Eye and see his glare erased by a look of approval. "You took the right precautions," he said.

"I'm sorry he came here," Tonks said, feeling bad that her job and work for the Order brought Malfoy anywhere near the woman's home.

"You can no more help what that man does than you can control the dreary English weather," Mrs. Abbott replied. "There were those who fought their way through the war the first go round," she said lifting her mug to Mad-Eye. "And there were those who survived by keeping our heads down and helping out where we could. Which is what I'm trying to do tonight."

Taking a soothing sip of tea, Tonks looked to Mad-Eye and saw that he was giving Mrs. Abbott an appraising look, as if trying to decide whether she was friend or foe. She nearly choked on her drink for the second time that night when she saw his expression soften slightly into an almost-smile and nod his head once at the woman, who returned his nod with a small smile. It was said that the way to a typical man's heart was through his stomach; Tonks knew this would be wasted on Mad-Eye considering he'd more likely _Incendio_ any food or baked good gifted to him. If there was ever a way to get on Mad-Eye's good side, it was through exercising caution and vigilance at all times, and apparently Mrs. Abbott had shown she was worthy of one of Mad-Eye's rare pleasant expressions.

"Now." Mrs. Abbott placed her mug on the coffee table. "I think there is some discussion to be had amongst the three of you that does not include my company. You, my dear," she said as she turned to Tonks. "Now that we've met properly, you're to aid an old lady's desire for gossip by coming round for tea Sunday evening." She stood from the couch and placed her hands on her rounded hips. "You can't turn me down as I very well know that you're usually home on Sunday evenings. Feel free to bring your gentleman friends along as well."

Tonks looked at the batty witch and decided she liked her. She seemed to be like her coworker Millie Bennett in that she said whatever mad thing came to mind. Tea on Sunday would at least prove entertaining.

"Since you seem to know my schedule better than me, I suppose I've no choice but to say yes," Tonks said with a quirk of her eyebrow as she stood to show Mrs. Abbott out.

"Oh, sit, dear," she said as she patted Tonks on the shoulder. "I can find my way out of your flat, even untidy as it is."

Remus crossed the room to open the door for her neighbor. "Such a gentleman you are, Mr. Lupin," she said with a pat to Remus' cheek. "It's no wonder your young lady wanted to snog the daylights out of you in the corridor. Will you be coming round on Sunday?"

Tonks covered her face with her hands, making a mental note to finish her goodnight kisses to Remus behind closed doors from now on.

Remus chuckled good naturedly. "I'm afraid I have a prior engagement, but next time I'd be happy to tag along. And please, call me Remus. I think after seeing us in a compromising position, we can surely be on a first name basis. Thank you for your information, Mrs. Abbott."

"Please call me Edith. That goes for you, too, Alastor," she called over her shoulder before crossing the hall.

After Remus closed the door, the three of them sat quietly for a few moments before Remus was brave enough to break the silence. "That was an unexpected turn of events." He joined Tonks—who had propped her feet on the table and leaned back on the cushions with an arm flung over her eyes—on the couch. "She's quite a character."

"She provided useful information," Mad-Eye said.

Tonks moved her arm to peer at Mad-Eye. Thinking of the look he'd given Mrs. Abbott a few minutes before, she chanced angering him once more that evening and said, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you like my meddling old neighbor."

"I don't like people," he replied, shifting uncomfortably and avoiding Tonks' gaze.

"You like me," Tonks said with a cheeky grin.

"When you're not being difficult," he grumbled.

In a gesture of goodwill, she picked up her wand from the coffee table and placed its tip and the palm of her other hand to the closed door. As she murmured an incantation, warmth flowed under her palm as the door glowed briefly in response to her spell.

"There." Tonks stepped back, satisfied for the moment with her new wards. "With the double Recognition Charm, nobody can get into my flat unless they Disarm me and cut off my hand." Tonks thought that maybe she'd add some Runes later for good measure.

She turned to find Mad-Eye glaring again.

Remus gave her an incredulous look. "That's all it took you to secure your flat, and you hadn't taken the time until now?"

"Of course it didn't take any time," Mad-Eye said, replacing his frown with a slight smirk.

"I learned security from the most paranoid bugger in Britain," Tonks said. "I never said it was too difficult to tighten my wards, it honestly just slipped my mind. Now that it's done, I think I'll work out a way to get back at the arse that dug up my address."

"I think your time would be better spent searching for a new flat," Mad-Eye said levelly.

"Now that I'm just getting to know my neighbors?" Tonks said around a wide yawn.

"I'm serious, girl."

"I reckon you are, but I'm not discussing it at—" Tonks paused to check the wall clock and yawned again. "It's nearly midnight. We'll discuss your paranoid tendencies another time."

"Aye," Mad-Eye conceded as he pushed himself up from his chair. "We should get some rest before taking the young ones to King's Cross in the morning. Come on, Lupin."

Remus looked up with a startled expression as Tonks rolled her eyes. "He'll get to bed soon, like a good boy. But, he's going to say goodnight first," she said.

"A handshake will do for saying goodnight." Mad-Eye stumped past Tonks to the door and pulled it open. "Who knows what we'll come across tomorrow, which means we'll have to keep our heads on straight. I'll wait in the hall, Lupin."

Tonks giggled as Remus heaved himself up from the couch and stuck out his hand. "Good night, Professor," she said, shaking his hand.

"This was a far cry from our original plans for the evening," Remus murmured as he bent down to kiss her cheek, his lips lingering.

"Did you have more than a handshake in mind?" Tonks asked with a coy smile.

After Mad-Eye growled at Remus to "hurry it up", Tonks closed the door behind them and engaged her new wards before readying herself for bed. Not that she would admit it to Mad-Eye, but she was glad for the tightened security after her uncle's surprise visit.

.

The next day, Tonks watched the Hogwarts Express chug from sight and withdrew the red leash she'd Transfigured from a scarf the week before. Once Snuffles trotted over to where she stood with Remus, Mad-Eye, and Molly, she slipped it over his head.

"Act more like a dog," she scolded in a whisper, looking around to see if anyone was giving the giant black dog a second glance. She didn't want Snuffles drawing any more attention to their group after he'd practically hugged Harry goodbye before the train left.

Tonks gave a quick tug to get Sirius to follow her, breaking him from his staring contest with the spot in the station where Harry's compartment had been just minutes before. Mad-Eye left quickly, determined to find out why Sturgis hadn't shown up for the walk to the station. Molly left shortly behind him, only after giving a plea to return Sirius to Headquarters before disaster struck.

"Do you have to report to work?" Remus asked.

"Nope," Tonks replied happily. "Kingsley has me marked off doing paperwork for the day."

"Shall we walk back?" Remus asked, offering his arm to Tonks.

"Let's walk to the bookshop down the way. I owe your friend a walk and some new books," Tonks said, looping her arm through Remus' before they pushed through the barrier to the Muggle platform and walked through the crowded station. They stopped briefly behind a bay of lockers so Tonks could morph her features back to normal and Transfigure her purple hat and house shoes back to purple robes and black trainers.

Remus discreetly cast a Disillusionment Charm over Snuffles and his red leash before they entered the large Muggle chain bookshop. Tonks kept ahold of the leash as she pulled Remus by the hand through the rows of books, scanning the plaques on the shelves until she found a row in the back that held multiple shelves of paperback romance novels. The covers were inspiring in their own right; men and women in various stages of undress and embraces of passion.

Remus picked book from a shelf and eyed it amusedly. "This is what you're buying your cousin?"

"It was his request," Tonks said, taking the book from his hands. "Here." She flipped the book to the middle and scanned through a few pages. "This is how you tell if it's any good."

"Start in the middle?" Remus asked skeptically.

"The best sexy parts are always in the middle and again towards the end." Tonks scanned a few pages before she found what she was looking for. "Here we go," she said and began to read aloud in a low breathy voice. "Lorelei's body was alight with fire from Alan's touch. Every stroke of his fingers was a like a flame of desire coursing through her body, threatening to consumer her. Each stroke of his tongue was causing her to cry out, begging for the wave of passion that was rising within to break. She craved his touch and hungered for release—"

"I think I get the idea," Remus said huskily as he abruptly took the book from Tonks' hands and closed it.

Tonks snatched the book back. "You interrupted before her passion broke," she said with a grin. "Poor girl. She'll need more than a handshake to get her out of that wretched state."

Remus gave her a roguish grin and leaned down to murmur in her ear. "Poor, poor Lorelei. Alan will have to make it up to her."

His voice sent a shiver down Tonks' spine. With delicious thoughts of what Remus' touch could do to her, she pushed her free hand into his shaggy hair, and said, "As well he should. Or else Lorelei will have to continue taking care of her passion on her own to thoughts of Alan."

Remus inhaled sharply and sent another thrill through Tonks' body as he nibbled lightly on her ear. "That is a thought that should keep Alan occupied for some time."

A low growl from Snuffles brought them back to reality. Having forgotten the pooch's presence, they sprang apart and smiled, Tonks reaching down to pat his head apologetically. The interrupting pooch tugged on the leash still clutched in her hand, likely indicating that he didn't wish to be privy to their amorous talk. Tonks grabbed two other books by the same author before they paid for their purchase and left the store. They walked down the sidewalk in search of a quiet spot between store fronts in which they could lift the Disillusionment Charm and Apparate. As Tonks was telling Remus of a chips shop her dad had recommended and asking whether he was game for a beer at noon, a silver cloud of mist formed in front of her, followed by a voice that said, "Get to your flat immediately."

Tonks looked around wildly, hoping that none of the Muggles nearby had seen the unformed Patronus, or heard the heavily disguised voice. Seeing nothing amiss, she pulled the leash and grabbed Remus' hand to drag him into the nearest alley.

"Who was that?" Remus asked urgently.

"Mad-Eye," Tonks said, cancelling the Disillusionment Charm and pulling the leash from Snuffles' neck.

Snuffles wined as Remus asked, "Are you certain?"

Tonks nodded. "He thinks Patronuses are too recognizable, and he uses a Voice Charm just in case." The fact that Mad-Eye had sent a Patronus at all had Tonks worried; he never sent one unless it was urgent. She rolled up the leash and stashed it in her robes. "Can you Apparate with a dog?" Tonks had her answer when Remus leaned down and wrapped his arms around the massive black dog. "Good. Meet me at my flat."

When Tonks landed at her door, Mad-Eye was already there, leaning against the wall and staring at his watch. Remus arrived with Snuffles a few moments later, just as Tonks was releasing the new wards. Once inside with the door locked and a Silencing Charm in place, Mad-Eye began to explain.

"Sturgis is in custody." They all gasped, Sirius swearing loudly now that he was human once more. Mad-Eye held up an impatient hand to stop them from speaking. "The Watch wizards questioned him last night, but now they want the Auror department to handle the interrogation before he sits in front of the Wizengamot."

They all jumped at the sound of an owl tapping against her kitchen window. Tonks hurried to the window and hastily untied the parchment from the bird's leg, sending it away before it could beg for a treat.

"That'll be an official notice from Kingsley," Mad-Eye said as she scanned the parchment.

 _Auror Tonks,_

 _Your presence is requested to assist Auror Bennett in the questioning one Sturgis Podmore. Mr. Podmore was apprehended early in the morning on Friday September 1_ _st_ _attempting to force his way into the Department of Mysteries. Report to the Ministry immediately._

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Tonks immediately set into action. She shrugged out of her purple robes and flung them to the couch, at the same time kicking her trainers under the coffee table. She walked the short corridor leading to her bedroom, pulling her shirt over her head as she went. "Someone do a quick ironing spell on these," she said as she picked up the wrinkled set of Auror robes she knew her badge was still attached to from their spot at the end of her bed and flung them into the hall. She rifled through the clean clothes that she'd yet to put away and located the pair of frayed blue jeans she was searching for and replaced her nicer dark wash jeans for them. Closing her eyes, she morphed her hair from the purple bob that had matched her robes to her messy bright pink pixie before pulling on a purple and pink raglan shirt.

"I thought you were changing into something more official," Sirius said with a look of confusion as she walked into the sitting room with her boots in hand.

Tonks shook her head as she plopped on the couch to shove her feet into her boots. "Have you ever seen Millie Bennett?" Sirius shook his head, and Tonks continued as she hurriedly tied her laces. "She's really a riot, but she's tall and grey haired and wears an eye patch. She's likely already talking with Sturgis, giving him hell and threatening him." Tonks stood and let Remus help her shrug into her robes before she grabbed her wand she'd tossed on the couch. "She'll start the interview and then they send me in looking much more friendly, ready to offer him tea and apologies."

"Try to find out what you can," Mad-Eye said. "We'll be at Headquarters when you're done."

She gave Remus a quick kiss for luck and rushed out of the flat.

* * *

A/N: A thousand apologies for missing a week! Life and stuff... . Thank you to all of the reviewers who helped pushed me to write late at night when all of my kids were in the house during spring break and doctor appointments took up my spare time! And, of course, thank you to the lovely **Kerichi** who gave me an idea that was too fun to pass up:). Review, please!


	22. Chapter 22

Tonks had scarcely landed her Apparition before she began walking swiftly to the lifts. She was thankful to see the lift that arrived to take her to level two was empty, giving her a few moments to compose herself before she was expected to interrogate Sturgis, likely in front of Scrimgeour, who would assuredly be watching her closely after the suspicious behavior he'd questioned her about the previous month. As the lift doors clanged open, she hurried through the corridor to push through the heavy oak doors to the Auror department, wondering whether the empty cubicles meant her coworkers were out of the office on cases, or watching Bennett take Sturgis to task; she hoped for the former.

The interrogation rooms were in the far corner of the office, close to the corridor that led to the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. To passersby, there was an uninteresting blank stretch of wall. Magical Law Enforcement employees knew there was a concealed door that required wand recognition to ensure that only authorized personnel entered. Tonks reached the stretch of wall and tapped her wand to the spot where she knew the handle would appear. With one last deep breath, she opened the door and entered, pulling it shut behind her and securing it once more with another tap of her wand. In the small antechamber, a small group was gathered around a one-way window that was magically enhanced to act like a Muggle speaker, allowing the conversation from inside the room to be heard by those viewing on the outside.

Tonks was glad to see the group included Kingsley. Also present, as she'd suspected, were Scrimgeour and Gawain Robards, who was essentially Scrimgeour's second in command.

Kingsley looked up quickly and locked eyes briefly with Tonks before turning back to the glass. "Bennett's been at it for a bit already. It'll be your turn soon."

"Got it, boss," Tonks replied, watching as Bennett stood and paced one side of the room. Sturgis sat, his legs bound to his chair and hands bound in front of him, staring at the table while a Dicta-Quill recorded their conversation on a length of parchment. "Has he said anything yet?" she asked, attempting to sound interested in the proceedings, but not desperate to know if he'd betrayed any Order confidences.

"Not a word," Kingsley said.

They continued to watch in silence as Bennett took a seat across from Sturgis and questioned him, escalating to where she was raising her voice, issuing threats in the standard protocol of "bad Auror". Tonks recognized the technique as she slammed her hands on the table hoping to at least startle him into a reaction. Still, he sat staring at the table. Bennett stood and walked around the table, leaning close so that her face was inches from his. "They'll toss you in Azkaban in a heartbeat, you know. Have you ever been around a Dementor?" she asked tauntingly. "They bring up every bad thought you've ever had. Most people don't last a week before they go mad."

Tonks grabbed a mug from the small table in the corner that functioned as a tea cart. She pulled a tea bag from the drawer and filled the mug with her wand and charmed it to heat. It wouldn't be the world's best tea, but it didn't need to be; it just needed to serve its purpose.

"Maybe they'll put you next to one of their lifetime guests," Bennett continued. "I hear Dolohov's a piece of work…maybe you'd even share a cell."

Willing the knots in her stomach to subside and giving Kingsley a quick glance, Tonks pushed open the door to the interrogation room, mug in hand. "Merlin, Bennett, you act like the man robbed Gringotts or something." She smiled down at Sturgis. "I'm Auror Tonks. And this cow," Tonks gestured to Bennett. "Is going to take a break."

Bennett huffed in feigned annoyance and headed toward the door. "Better enjoy that tea, Podmore," she said over her shoulder. "It'll be your last cuppa for a while."

Tonks sat next to Sturgis at the table and pushed the tea close to him. "I'm leaving your legs bound to the chair, but I'll unbind your hands so you can have a drink," she said gently, grateful that she played "good Auror" in their little scenario rather than the counterpart. This was hard enough.

"Sorry about Bennett," she said, keeping her tone light. "Some of us have a bet going that she was actually raised by mountain trolls." Tonks paused and casually rested her chin on her hand with her elbow propped on the table. "Or maybe Harpies," she said thoughtfully.

The silence stretched between them—as Tonks knew was necessary during this stage of the interrogation—while she took in Sturgis' appearance. He looked haggard, burdened; his thick blonde hair was disheveled and he had dark circles under his eyes. She didn't know Sturgis well, but she didn't think he looked himself. At Order meetings, he was always clean-shaven with a warm smile on his face. Even after a night of guard duty, he shouldn't look as bad as he did now. Was it his stay overnight in a holding cell or something more contributing to his appearance?

After enough time had passed, Tonks broke the silence. "It will help your defense if you talk." She sat up and leaned toward Sturgis and said conspiratorially, "I can help you write a statement. Make sure the court hears your side of the story."

Watching Sturgis staring at the table, looking exhausted, Tonks didn't think he looked like a man who had betrayed his loyalties. There was no defiance in his face or his posture. His expression was impassive, as if attempting his best to give nothing away. Thinking of it being herself in his position—or Remus, or Mad-Eye, or Kingsley—she thought wildly of a way to communicate with him. Knowing she was being watched very carefully, Tonks weighed her options quickly and in a moment of inspiration, tapped the side of his boot with her own.

Tonks' pulse quickened as she felt a return tap to her boot. Hoping he was attempting to communicate, Tonks asked, "Wouldn't you like for them to hear your story?" It was a question she asked as much for the interrogation as she did for wondering if he was going to spill Order secrets to the Ministry.

Tonks felt two taps against her toe as Sturgis took a tentative sip of his tea.

 _No?_

"So, what is your story, Sturgis?" Tonks forced herself to keep her voice and hands from shaking, knowing that a lot was riding on her questions. Not only did her questions need to follow what her superiors would expect from such an interview, but she desperately wanted to help Sturgis and the Order any way she could. "I don't know much," she said as she reached for the file lying on the table and pretended to scan through its contents. "I know a wizard with no prior trouble with the Ministry doesn't deserve prison." She gave the necessary pause for the situation; it was important that she give the illusion that she was waiting patiently, kindly for him to answer before continuing. "Especially if you were working with someone else. A deal could be made if you give us a name."

His eyes remained focused on the table as he cradled the warm mug in his hands.

"Did someone force you, Sturgis?" _Use first names often. Keep your tone light. Be empathetic._ "Good Auror" etiquette was running on a loop in her head, knowing that Scrimgeour was watching carefully. As she was biding her time before continuing, Tonks felt a tap on her toe. Her mind raced as she contemplated what to do next. "I'm your last hope before you're sentenced. I would hate to see you take the fall if someone else is responsible."

Feeling his toe tap hers again, Tonks admired his resolve. He showed no emotion on his face as he sat staring at the table. She was sure he had something to say and thought desperately of a way to let him say even a few words without their audience knowing. Part of her "good Auror" tactic was to offer a statement off the record. Tonks rose to her feet, hoping her idea would work.

"We can talk off the record, if you'd rather," Tonks said, circling the table to stand in front of Sturgis. She placed her hands on the wooden surface and leaned down slightly, her back to the window to block the view of those watching. She raised her wand and gave a quick flick to cancel the Dicta-Quill. With a quick prayer to Merlin, Tonks flicked her wand at the window, cancelling the charm that allowed their audience to listen. "We've got about ten seconds until I have to renew the Listening Charm. Bring your mug to your mouth, and tell me what you can."

Sturgis's gaze never left the table as he raised his mug concealing his mouth. "I didn't betray the Order," he said, anguish evident in his voice.

"Tell me," Tonks whispered, cocking her head to one side as if waiting for him to offer something off the record.

Sturgis pulled the mug away from mouth and inhaled the steam rising from the tea before bringing it to cover his lips once more. "Imperiused. I tried to fight it, but… ."

The catch in his voice and the torment in his eyes made Tonks' heart ache. "I'll make sure the Order knows."

Knowing she was out of time, Tonks lifted her hand from the table and gave another flick of her wand, enabling the Listening Charm and the Dicta-Quill. "I suppose that's it then, Sturgis. If you've nothing to say, our interview is over." Feeling absolutely wretched, Tonks straightened and bound Sturgis' hands once more before picking up the quill and parchment. "Sturgis Podmore, this interview has now concluded. With no statement submitted on your behalf, you'll sit in front of the Wizengamot accompanied by a representative assigned to you by the Office of Magical Law Enforcement and receive sentencing. Until then, you'll be remanded by the Ministry of Magic."

Fighting the urge to vomit, Tonks reached for the mug in Sturgis' hands, squeezing his hand before she slipped the mug from his fingers in an effort to give him even the smallest measure of comfort she could. One last memory of kindly human contact before he was hauled before the court and likely sent to Azkaban. She left the room, pulling the door shut behind her, schooling her features into a look of disappointment as she faced her boss and colleagues.

"Tough break, boss," she said to Kingsley.

"He's said nothing in his defense since the Watchwizard apprehended him," Scrimgeour said with a scowl. "I thought for sure you and Bennett would get something from him."

Tonks shrugged, attempting to look casual. "Maybe when he's facing the courtroom he'll rethink things."

Scrimgeour hummed in response, watching her intently. "He'll likely receive the maximum sentence of six months."

Tonks held his gaze levelly, as her boss watched her closely for her reaction. She forced another casual shrug and said, "Reckon after a few days in, he'll be wishing he'd made a statement." Willing her hands not to shake, she held the transcript of the interview and quill out to Bennett. "Want to sign and I'll file it?"

After filing her report and telling Kingsley with a forced smile that she was ending her day the way she'd started—at home—she left the Auror office. The blood was rushing in her ears, and her stomach was in knots as she made her way quickly to the Apparition point. The trip through space didn't help her stomach. As she landed in the alley near Headquarters, she took a few deep breaths before walking the short distance to number twelve. Once she entered the front door, Tonks realized she was going to be sick. She sprinted up the stairs to the first landing and threw herself through the door to the loo and slammed it shut behind her, barely making it to the toilet before her stomach heaved. With shaking hands, she flushed her sick—thankfully a minimal amount since she hadn't eaten since breakfast— and sat back on the floor against the wall.

"Tonks?" Sirius asked through the door after a soft knock.

"You can come in," she said in a quavering voice, tears threatening.

The door opened and Sirius stepped in, sitting next to her on the floor and handing her a glass of water along with a wet flannel.

Tonks took a drink and wiped her mouth. "You haven't got a mint or something handy, have you?"

Sirius rummaged through a pocket in his robes and handed her a brightly wrapped sweet. "Drooble's Best?" she asked with a shaky smile as she unwrapped the bubble gum, grateful to Sirius for making her smile. "Are you actually eleven?"

Sirius shrugged. "It was for a prank on Bill. This is a better occasion."

Tonks popped the gum into her mouth and was taken back to the Hogsmeade weekends of her student days as she tasted the berry flavor. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall, glad for her cousin's presence, thankful that he was letting her sit quietly rather than grilling her over what had happened at the Ministry.

"Remus went to Hogwarts to speak with Dumbledore while Mad-Eye went to track down other Order members."

Tonks sighed and leaned her head against Sirius' shoulder. "How long's Remus been gone?"

"I'm not good enough to keep you company for a while?" Sirius asked with a chuckle. "You need your werewolf to make it all better?"

Tonks smiled and reached up to pat his head. "Don't worry, Snuffles, I love you, too."

"You love me…too, do you?" Sirius asked quietly.

Tonks stiffened as she realized what she'd said, wondering what to say next. It was just a slip of the tongue, wasn't it? She knew she cared for Remus, despite the short amount of time they'd known each other. She suspected that there was truth behind her slip, that she was well on her way to being in love with him, but was certainly not ready to say it out loud to anybody. Hesitating, she said, "I hope you know I care for both of you."

"You know, I reckon he'd say the same about you."

Tonks raised her head from Sirius' shoulder and glanced at him before looking away. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?"

Tonks shook her head. "We shouldn't be worrying about this now. Not with what happened today."

"That's an excuse if I ever heard one," Sirius said with a snort of laughter. "What are you afraid of?"

Tonks thought back to when she asked Remus that very question just a few weeks prior. She realized that it was a harder question to answer than to ask. What was she afraid of? Getting her heart broken? Putting herself out there only to be made to feel she wasn't enough?

"Is this about what you said about men in the past?" he asked quietly. "Asking you morph yourself to…how'd you say? Something more pleasing?"

Tonks huffed irritably. "I wish my mouth hadn't run off without my brain that day."

"What is it you think he's going to say?" Sirius asked bewilderedly.

"Gosh, your tits are nice, but you know what'd be really fun?" Tonks said, once more letting her mouth run away before her brain stepped in.

Sirius gave her a look of disgust. "Some knob-head's actually said that to you?"

Tonks shrugged and looked away, embarrassed at what she'd revealed.

"You honestly think that's what Remus would do?" he asked.

Tonks closed her eyes and leaned her head back for a moment. Deep down, she knew their attraction was completely mutual. The way she felt when his hands were on her body was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Not only did he fuel her desire to the point of madness, but his touch was so sweet and reverent, like he was cherishing every moment he spent touching her. It was nearly enough to erase old memories.

"I don't think so," she said with a shake of her head. "But…past experiences are hard to forget sometimes. Nobody wants to be made to feel that what they are isn't enough."

Watching his silent nod, Tonks knew that her cousin understood both sentiments, probably better than she did.

It wasn't that Tonks was unhappy with how her body looked; maybe her bits were on the small side, but it certainly made running easier. Her runs kept her toned and in shape. But, when someone casually asked you to change a part of your body "just for fun", what else will they want you to change? What else didn't meet their standards? Why wouldn't her natural state be good enough?

"I'm going to say this even though it pains me a little to do so," Sirius began. "I know for a fact that Moony finds you completely shaggable and wouldn't ask you to change a thing."

Tonks looked at Sirius and rolled her eyes with a smile.

"No, wait, I'm being serious," he said, holding up a hand to stop her from responding. "Aside from that fact, he likes you for you. And, he would never make you feel like you're not good enough. He's had enough of that to know how it feels."

Tonks smiled at his words. "You really are a good pooch, you know."

"There's more to me than what meets the eye," Sirius said with a grin. "Just because I keep it quiet, doesn't mean it's not there." He patted Tonks on the knee. "We could all use a little love right now. Let Moony know what you're thinking sometime."

Rather than answer, Tonks blew a huge bubble with the gum Sirius had given her.

"That's no bubble," Sirius said as he heaved himself to his feet and reached a hand down to help Tonks up. "You haven't been practicing since the last time I gave you bubble gum. Blow one the size of your head, it'll cheer you up."

"There's not much that could cheer me up after today," Tonks grumbled as she let Sirius help her to her feet.

"It could be worse," Sirius said, his voice losing the playful tone he'd just been using. At Tonks' skeptical look, he continued, "Sturgis isn't dead." He paused with an agonized look that told Tonks he was possibly reliving some terrible moment where they'd lost an Order member during the first war. He shook his head slightly and looked at Tonks evenly. "He'll survive Azkaban and rejoin the Order. It'll give Molly another person to feed up and relentlessly mother. Now." He leaned back against the sink, crossing his arms over his chest as if waiting patiently. "Let's see this bubble."

Shaking her head, she complied and blew a bubble that was nearly the size of her head before letting it deflate so it didn't pop all over her face.

"Good show," Sirius said with decisive nod of his head. "Come on," he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her quick a one-armed squeeze. "The others will be here soon to hear the news. Later I'll get you good and pissed."

Tonks sighed and tossed her gum into the rubbish bin. Before meeting to take the kids to King's Cross earlier that day, she'd stopped by the post box Severus had set up and retrieved a brief letter stating that she would be needed that night at the Quill. "You'll have to choose another night to get me drunk," Tonks said, stepping into the hall. "I've a mission later I should be completely sober for." She stopped to scrub her hands over her face, exhausted at the mere thought of playing the part of Piper for the evening.

"My schedule's pretty open these days," Sirius said with a tight smile. "Tea then," he said, motioning for her to follow him downstairs with a jerk of his head. "My tea isn't as good as Moony's, but it's drinkable."

Tonks dutifully followed Sirius down the stairs—thankfully without incident—to find Kingsley, Arthur, and Mad-Eye already sitting at the table. Sirius prepared tea while waiting for Remus, an action that made Tonks smile, thinking that between his Pure-blood upbringing and his time in Azkaban, he had not likely prepared tea often in his life. Not much was said as they drank their tea and waited somberly. As they were finishing, the fireplace roared to life with green flames, Dumbledore stepping through followed by Remus.

"What have you learned, my dear?" Dumbledore asked gravely as he and Remus took seats across from one another at the table.

Tonks took a deep breath before beginning, some of the tension in her shoulders easing when Remus grabbed her hand and threaded his fingers through hers under the table. She told them of the interrogation, how she'd managed to communicate with Sturgis to find that he'd been Imperiused, that Scrimgeour had alluded to the fact that an example would be made out of his sentencing, that he would likely receive six months in prison.

"And if Scrimgeour had figured out what you were up to?" Tonks was shocked to hear Kingsley's deep voice to go along with the question. She looked across the table to where he was sitting next to Arthur, his face set in an uncharacteristic frown.

"Did he?" Tonks asked challengingly, knowing that he wouldn't have let her leave the Ministry had he thought Tonks to be aiding a suspect.

Kingsley shook his head. "It's still a risk you shouldn't have taken."

"Don't get shirty with me because we're all having a shit day," Tonks said.

"That's quite enough," Dumbledore said, speaking for the first time since Tonks had started the story.

The room fell into a tense silence for a few moments before Arthur asked, "And what if Scrimgeour figures out what you're up to with your campaign to lead the Auror office away from Sirius' whereabouts?" He gave a quick glance to Kingsley before focusing on his tea once more. "We're all taking risks."

Kingsley rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Sorry, Tonks," he said shortly. "Sturgis just looked…it was awful bringing him up from that holding cell."

"It wasn't a picnic interrogating him, you know," Tonks said, glad for the simple comfort of being able to hold Remus' hand just then. "I won't apologize for the risk I took. I didn't want him carted off to Azkaban wondering if we thought him a traitor."

"And if he is a traitor?" Dumbledore asked, his piercing gaze studying Tonks intently.

"I can read a suspect, sir. He's no traitor." Tonks sighed. "Kingsley's right. He looks…awful."

"I'm not surprised that he's been Imperiused," Kingsley said. "He looks like a man who hasn't been himself for a while."

Dumbledore sighed wearily. "We need to take the necessary steps to find out who placed the curse. Do you believe this has anything to do with your recent admirer, Nymphadora?"

"I'd be surprised if it didn't," Tonks said wryly. "If you read my note at the end of the mission report I wrote for me and Dung, you've probably guessed that he knows we're watching the Department of Mysteries."

"Are we speaking in code now?" Sirius asked irritably. "Who're we talking about?"

"Lucius Malfoy," Remus said, furrowing his brows in confusion. "Although, I'm not clear what him entering your flat has to do with the Department of Mysteries."

"Aye," Mad-Eye chimed in, his opinion nearly drowned out by the surprised exclamations of Arthur and Kingsley at the mention of Malfoy being in her home.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "He was waiting for me in my cubicle last week when I finished guard duty," she began. "We exchanged…pleasantries," Tonks said, earning her a slight smile from Dumbledore. "And last night he was sitting in my flat, waiting for me to come home."

"What'd you do?" Sirius asked with a smile. Tonks thought he looked as though he hoped it was a good story.

"Called him a wanker and told him to get out," Tonks said. "Sorry, sir," she said as she recalled Dumbledore sitting at the table. "I was going to write a report sometime today."

Dumbledore gave a slight nod Tonks took to mean he understood. "Although I would no doubt use a different expression, I believe your description is quite fitting," Dumbledore said as Sirius let out a loud bark of laughter. "Did he state a reason for his intrusion last evening?"

Tonks smile slightly at Dumbledore's words. The thought of the Headmaster using a word such as "wanker" even in his youth was highly unlikely, especially since his youth had been more than a century past.

"If I'm not mistaken, he was offering me a job," Tonks replied. "Although, it's much more likely that his offer was simply a means to wind me up."

Dumbledore looked at her seriously. "Make no mistake, Nymphadora, he was entirely serious in his offer. Tom Riddle doesn't send one of his top lieutenants on frivolous errands."

Tonks stared at Dumbledore, speechless for a moment. The thought that You-Know-Who even knew who she was much less wanted to recruit her was a thought that sent an unpleasant shiver down her spine. She was sure his knowledge of her existence was thanks to her Death Eater uncle. Never would the magic in her body allowing her to morph be used for whatever vile acts her uncle and his associates had in mind.

"Well, bully for me, he said the offer wouldn't be extended again," Tonks said after a deep breath.

Dumbledore nodded. "Is there anything else we need to know from the interrogation this afternoon?" Once Tonks shook her head, Dumbledore continued. "I need the room, gentlemen. Nymphadora and I have business to attend to."

Remus squeezed Tonks' hand before rising from the table to exit the room with the others, Kingsley giving her an apologetic pat on the shoulder on his way out. Once the room was empty but for the two of them, Tonks couldn't help but smile at thought that she felt a bit like she was waiting for Dumbledore to issue her a detention.

"I haven't much time, I'm afraid," Dumbledore started. "Minerva is quite capable, but I fear that there will be an uprising amongst the staff if I'm not there to provide a buffer between them and our new Defense teacher."

"You should just let them have a go at her," Tonks said.

"Indeed," he said with a twitch of his mustache. "Did you receive contact from Quigley?"

"I did," she said, the smile leaving her face with the topic of her mission. "I'm to report at eight o'clock, keep my mouth shut, and keep the patrons happy."

"Keep the whisky flowing and they should remain happy. Severus has informed me that he will not be summoned for many days owing to the start of term, so Remus will serve as your contact this evening." He stopped and looked at Tonks for a moment before continuing. "Forgive the intrusion, but there is something I must address."

Tonks raised her eyebrows at Dumbledore. "Go ahead."

"You have become close with Remus, have you not?"

"Is that a problem, sir?" Tonks asked as she sat back and crossed her arms over her chest.

There was a hint of reprimand in his voice when Dumbledore responded. "Do not misunderstand me, my dear. I could not be more pleased at this development. I've wished happiness for Remus since I met him at the age of eleven." He paused to peer over his spectacles at her. "I simply wanted to confirm my suspicions before I said what's to come, lest I embarrass myself with my presumptions."

Tonks relaxed her posture and nodded for him to continue.

"Regardless of how close you have become, there are things that need to remain unspoken between the two of you. Some may question my need for secrecy—"

"May I interrupt, sir?" Tonks asked as she put up a hand to stop him. At his nod, she continued. "I understand completely."

"Do you?"

"I do," she replied, holding his gaze. She was glad that she saw trust in his eyes rather than wariness. She cared for Remus deeply, she could admit that, but in some things duty came first. If there were certain missions Dumbledore needed kept secret, she was sure he had a reason.

"Splendid," he said, rising to his feet. "I must say, I'm thrilled to continue to have my instincts about you proven correct." He threw a pinch of Floo powder from a pouch in his robes, turning the flames in the fireplace green. "Arthur has informed me that Molly will be by to cook away her worries this evening. It would do her some good if you stayed long enough for her to see that you are all right, my dear."

Dumbledore stepped in the fire and called "Headmaster's office" before whirling away. Tonks heaved herself up from the table and went in search of Remus. She peeked her head around the door to the drawing room and found him sitting on the couch talking with Sirius, who had his head in his hands, grasping handfuls of his long black hair. Not sure if she should enter the room or not, Tonks leaned against the doorframe until Remus looked up and saw her. He gave a jerk of his head, and patted the seat next to him. She sat next to Remus and waited quietly for one of them to speak.

Sirius took a deep breath and rose abruptly from a wing-backed chair. "I'm going to take care of Buckbeak."

"Dumbledore said Molly will be by to fix dinner soon," Tonks said gently before he exited.

"Aces," he replied. "I was worried I'd miss out on her cooking once the kids were gone."

Once they were alone, Remus reached down and held Tonks' hand once more. She looked up into his face to see it lined with worry. "Is he all right?"

"Thinking of Sturgis being locked up is going to plague him with memories of the past, I'm afraid," Remus said, squeezing her hand and running his thumb along hers. "He copes pretty well most of the time, but along with being stuck in this house, the events of today are likely to get to him."

"Today was awful," Tonks admitted. "I hate feeling useless."

Remus looked down at her with a look of confusion. "You were far more useful than you needed to be today," he said roughly.

Tonks peered at him, surprised at his tone. "Is there a reason why you're upset with me?"

He let go of Tonks' hand and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and cradling his head in his hands, a mirror of the position Sirius had just held. Raking his hands through his hair, he sat back and leaned his head against the elegant slope of the damask patterned couch that looked to have once been a fine piece of furniture.

"I'm not upset with you. I'm just…" Remus took a deep breath. "I'm just not used to caring this much about the fate of another person. I've had only myself to worry after for quite a long time. And between your job and the things you're asked to do for the Order, there's quite a lot to worry after."

Tonks picked up Remus' hand and threaded her fingers through his once more, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I can handle myself," Tonks said with none of the indignance with which she'd said it before.

"I know you can. But, days like today remind us all of the risks we're taking."

Tonks knew he was right. Now that the frenzied pace of the day had slowed, and she had time to think, the reality of what happened set in. She also knew if they all dwelt on it, the reality of the day would likely drive them spare.

"It should be a reminder to us all to be constantly vigilant," Tonks said, for once not making a joke of Mad-Eye's creed.

Remus' head popped up from its resting spot on the back of the couch. He touched his fingers to Tonks' chin and raised her head to look at him. With a look of incredulity, he said, "I believe you should take you own advice, Nymphadora. Why didn't you mention the first visit Lucius Malfoy paid you?"

Tonks batted his hand away from her chin and scowled. "You were away when it happened."

"And then I wasn't."

"And then we were otherwise occupied," she said with a perfectly arched eyebrow that was a spot-on imitation of her mother.

Remus smiled slightly. "Very true." He sighed and leaned his head against the couch once more. "All this worry is hard on an old man."

"Ten years older hardly makes you an old man," Tonks replied with a huff.

"Thirteen."

"Who's counting?"

"I am," he said seriously. "Not necessarily because I think you too young for me…although there are days I think you're mad for entertaining the idea of a relationship with me. You're so young for what the Order asks of you."

"How old were you when you first joined the Order?" she asked pointedly. He simply stared at her rather than answer. "Mad-Eye told me, you know. Not yet twenty. And don't you dare tell me how it was different then," she said pointing a finger at him and poking him in the chest for good measure.

Remus raised his head and looked at her once more. "Why are you in this fight? You've got your whole life ahead of you. A job." He ran a hand distractedly through his hair. "Not just a job, a career for Merlin's sake. A career that you put at risk with every mission. It could have been you caught today!"

"It very well could have been you too!" Tonks replied. She looked at Remus' worried face and wondered how everyone else was coping with the loss of Sturgis today. Molly was going to come cook away her troubles, Sirius had locked himself away with his Hippogriff, Remus was arguing the validity of the risks we were taking. What did she want to do? She wanted to fight back; show the Death Eaters that just because they'd gotten to one of theirs, it wasn't going to cripple them.

"I'm in this fight because I've got nothing if You-Know-Who wins," she started calmly. "I'm the daughter of a Muggle-born and a blood traitor who is closely related to far too many known Death Eaters. You think it ends well for my family if he wins?"

Remus shook his head slowly at her question before bringing her hand that was still clasped in his to his mouth, kissing each of her knuckles. His lips turned up into a near-smile. "Your parents are quite a match."

Tonks cocked her head to one side and said, "Unconventional couples must be a family trait." She released Remus' hand and maneuvered to her knees, swinging a leg over to straddle his lap. "Enough of this talk, Professor," she said as she pushed his shaggy hair off his forehead. "Like your pooch pointed out earlier, Sturgis will survive Azkaban and Molly will mother him back to health when he returns."

"Sirius was the voice of reason today?" Remus asked skeptically.

Tonks nodded before lowering her head to rest against Remus' chest. "He was very helpful when I got here this afternoon."

Remus brought his arms around and held her tight. She reveled in the comfort of his strong embrace after the trials of the day, hoping that her embrace offered him comfort in return. Her earlier conversation with Sirius drifted into her mind and she wondered if he was right that Remus cared for her the same she cared for him. In his arms, she felt comforted, safe…dare she think loved? She closed her eyes and put the thought to the back of her mind for another day that wasn't nearly as eventful as this one. They sat quietly in their own thoughts for several minutes before Tonks sat up reluctantly.

"Molly will be here soon to begin dinner," she said regretfully. "We should go down and keep her company until the others arrive."

"Our current situation isn't presenting a compelling argument for me to move," he said, running his hands along her thighs, coming to rest on her bottom.

"We can pick up here later," she said with a smile. "Dumbledore said you're my contact for after my mission tonight." Tonks scooted off Remus' lap and grabbed his hand, tugging him up from the couch. "Come along," she said as she pulled him to the door. "Let's go find out what sort of storm Molly is cooking up downstairs."

As they walked to the kitchen, hand in hand, Tonks was thankful that she would have a meal surrounded by pleasant company before she had to head off to her mission that evening in a pub full of Death Eaters. She was also thankful for the added bonus of coming back to Remus when the night was complete.

* * *

A/N: Happy Monday everyone! I hope a new chapter will ease everyone into the start of their week:). As always, thank you to all of the readers, lurkers and reviewers alike!


	23. Chapter 23

Tonks stood in the alley next to the Poison Quill and took a deep breath, readying herself to enter the pub and start her first night as Piper Smyth. Fortified from her comforting meal of cottage pie and apple tart— courtesy of Molly Weasley—she rounded the corner and pulled open the door to the dingy building. She surveyed her surroundings quickly before crossing the room and stepping behind the bar. With a quick look around the cluttered space, she shrugged out of her black robes and tossed them casually over a tall barstool.

The door to the back room swung open and Paul Quigley appeared. Tonks thought it was no wonder his pub did little legitimate business; with his dirty and disheveled brown hair and slightly blood-shot brown eyes, he looked as though he was perpetually coming down off a bender. "On time, at least," he said, staring at her coolly. "You've been in here before."

Tonks reigned in her smart mouth tendencies and fought saying that she'd been in earlier that week to discuss the job. "I've bought meself a drink or two before," she replied with her Lancashire accent. Tonks wondered if he remembered that the time Piper had let a man buy her a drink, the man had been locked up shortly after for adding a potion to the Firewhisky.

"Right." If he did remember, it seemed he didn't care. "Pull down some glasses." He gestured to the shelves behind her that held mostly rocks glasses along with a couple of shelves that held pint glasses and wine glasses. "Most of the blokes here on Friday nights want Firewhisky. You'll get a blighter here and there that wants an ale or wine." With apparently no further wisdom to impart, Quigley returned to the back room.

 _Helpful._ Tonks pulled glasses from the shelves and set them on the bar, preparing for her customers who would be soon arriving. Tonks had never tended bar and was glad that the men coming into the establishment wouldn't require her to do more than pour a couple fingers of whisky or dispense ale from the tap. While she worked, she contemplated the possible suspects who'd be entering the pub. Being the first day of term for students, she wondered if she'd see any of the Death Eaters who had children who attended Hogwarts, or if this would be an evening solely for recruiting.

She didn't have long to contemplate before her first customers entered. As she was searching the area behind the bar for a rag—because focused or not, she was likely to spill at least a small amount—the door opened, and in walked Lucius Malfoy with a couple of his cronies. Tonks recognized Crabbe and Goyle and thought wryly to herself that it looked like they were indeed celebrating the children's return to Hogwarts. The three men sat at a table close to the entrance and removed their cloaks, draping them over the back of their chairs. Malfoy caught sight of Tonks and narrowed his eyes. He motioned for his gorilla-like companions to stay seated as he rose from his seat and crossed to the bar.

Tonks pretended to be busy and looked up with an indifferent expression only when Malfoy was standing directly in front of her. She knew she had to craft her persona very carefully. If she was too nice, they'd either mistrust her completely or walk all over her. Too closed-off and she'd never get any information from them. She'd have to channel her mother a bit on this mission and dig deep for her inner Slytherin.

"Quigley mentioned there would be a new face here this evening," Malfoy drawled as he leaned casually against the bar, sizing up Tonks. "If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut and stick to your job."

Tonks arched an eyebrow at him as she picked up three glasses and set them on the bar. "I don't care what you lot are on about. I'm just 'ere to earn meself a little extra." She turned and plucked a bottle of Old Ogden's from the counter and turned back to him, head cocked to the side in question. "Whisky?"

Malfoy stared at her for several long moments. Tonks held his gaze, refusing to retreat from his stare. Finally, he nodded almost imperceptibly and gave a lazy wave of his hand to the glasses. Tonks uncorked the bottle and poured three healthy portions.

"A man will be arriving shortly to join our party," Malfoy said, reaching for one glass while waving a hand to wandlessly send the other two drinks levitating across the room to where Crabbe and Goyle sat. "If he enters alone, there is no need to serve him a drink, for he will not be staying. If he arrives with companions in tow, you may approach the table and take their order." He paused in his instructions to take a sip of his drink, his eyes never leaving her face. "There will be times when I request a bottle to be left at the table. You will comply with this request."

Tonks listened impassively as she recorked the bottle. "D'you keep a tab open?"

Malfoy sniffed derisively. "Quigley is eventually compensated for what we consume. There will be no need for you to worry about a tab."

Without another word, he returned to his table. Tonks sighed inwardly, glad her first interaction with Malfoy had gone well enough and that he didn't seem overly suspicious of her presence. She went about familiarizing herself with the contents behind the bar, pulling her wand to aid in moving boxes aside so she didn't have to touch anything more than absolutely necessary. What she found were more clues into why the pub was so unpopular. Other than a case of wine and a few cases of Firewhisky, there wasn't much; it was a good thing it was unlikely anybody would order their whisky any way but neat. Knowing she needed to keep busy so she blended into the background, she located a rag and charmed it to begin wiping down the counters, wishing she had a Self-Soaping Dishcloth to supplement her rather limited knowledge of householdy spells.

As she was attempting to flick her wand in the same fashion she'd seen her mother do a thousand times to wring her rag without having to touch it, the door opened and three men walked in. One was William Murphy, looking much more haggard and much less smug than the last time she'd seen him. She recognized the two men who followed him as Nott and Macnair. They weren't the new recruits Malfoy had in mind as "companions", but a barmaid wouldn't know that. She'd been told to take their order if Murphy didn't arrive alone. Tonks approached the table.

"A bottle of Firewhisky and more glasses," Malfoy snapped

Macnair looked up at Tonks, seeming startled to see her. "Who's this?" he asked gruffly.

Tonks suppressed a roll of her eyes that the man had asked Malfoy rather than simply asking her.

"Quigley's newly hired help," Malfoy said with a hint of distaste.

"I'll—" Murphy was cut off by Malfoy raising a hand to stop him.

"You'll wait," Malfoy said coldly.

Murphy crossed his arms over his chest petulantly, but said nothing else.

Since Malfoy had explained her presence, Macnair seemed disinclined to care further about Tonks. When she came back with a tray of glasses and the requested bottle, she heard him ask, "Snape coming?"

"Severus is no doubt at this moment being subjected to the ramblings of that doddering old fool whilst enduring the feast," Malfoy said with a sneer as Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. Tonks had a hard time not smiling at the thought of Severus enduring the Start-of Term Feast; she remembered him scowling through the sorting and the meal during her student days.

Tonks returned to the bar thinking Murphy's situation sure had changed since the last time she'd seen him. When she'd spied on the man in the MLE office and Malfoy Manor, he'd been arrogantly assured, no doubt thinking himself quite important. Remembering what her neighbor, Mrs. Abbott, had said about him not looking terribly happy about his assignment of attempting to break in to her flat, Tonks wondered if the reality of being on the side of Death Eaters and the burden of the tasks they were asking of him was taking its toll.

She filled a glass with water from her wand and returned to the business of cleaning up behind the bar as she sipped, thinking of a reason to get closer to the table in order to eavesdrop. Although, from her spot behind the bar, she could tell they were loudly congratulating themselves on being world class prats rather than speaking about anything of note. Unfortunately, before she could come up with a plan, a few more customers who were not part of the Death Eater party approached the bar. After she'd served them, she looked to the table of interest to find that two more men—unfortunately, one of them was her old friend Avery—had joined the party. As she approached the table with two glasses in hand and two levitating ahead of her, she could hear Malfoy.

"…make up for the brilliantly disastrous performance of the last mission you were supposed complete."

She deposited the glasses with a quick look around the table and saw Murphy staring at his hands as the men around the table laughed. Unable to summon any sympathy for the man, she thought Malfoy was likely referring to his inability to enter her flat the week before.

As she turned, a hand grabbed her wrist and a deep voice asked, "Won't you join us?"

Tonks cringed once she recognized the voice as Avery's. _Can't he do me a favor and fall off the face of the Earth?_ With a cocked brow, she turned to him with a smirk and said, "And then who would serve you fine lads the drinks?"

Avery smiled at Tonks in a way he probably thought was charming as he let go of her wrist. "Can't take a break?"

With a non-committal shrug, Tonks took a step back to the bar and gestured toward two men now sitting in stools waiting for service. "Customers come first."

After serving the customers at the bar, Tonks took a deep breath and looked up to see Murphy approaching. She rolled her eyes inwardly, thinking that she'd never hear anything useful if she couldn't break away from the bar.

"Finally allowed to have a drink, are you?" she asked Murphy as he sat down, the slump of his shoulders still not bringing him any sympathy.

"I'm to return to the table only when I've learned something useful about you," he replied.

"Want me life story, do they?" Tonks said as she poured him a drink. "Not much to say there, 'm afraid." She gave a flick of her wand and levitated a dozen dirty glasses to the tub at her feet she'd found while cleaning. "I'm gonna take these dirties to the back, and when I come back, I'll tell you something useful."

Not that she was feeling particularly accommodating toward Murphy, but he was at least an opening. He certainly didn't seem to be having an enjoyable time with the group at his table; whether that was enough payback for handing Lucius Malfoy her address, she wasn't sure. Levitating the tub in front of her, Tonks used it to push the swinging door open to the back room. With a flick of her wand, she emptied the glasses into the large stainless steel sink and turned on the water. She grimaced as she cast another one of her mother's handy household spells, watching as the bubbles from the soap grew to an alarming volume before she was able to curtail its growth with another quick flick of her wand. _A domestic goddess, I will never be._ Maybe she'd let her mum give her a refresher in some useful spells before her next evening playing barmaid.

With a sigh, Tonks grabbed the empty tub and pushed back through the door to the bar. Stowing the tub once more on the floor, she walked to stand in front of Murphy, who was watching her intently as she propped a hip against the counter and reached for her water glass.

Something in his gaze struck her as odd; his jaw was tense and his breathing was shallow. Tonks immediately pulled her hand back from her glass. Maybe it was Mad-Eye's paranoia wearing off on her, but she would have bet ten Galleons that taking a sip of her water would end in disaster at that moment. Never removing her eyes from Murphy's, Tonks pulled her wand and Vanished her drink, glass and all, and stowed her wand back in the waistband of her leggings.

"Tell them me name's Piper," she said, placing her hands on the bar and leaning forward slightly. "And a girl from the wrong part of Lancashire knows when a bloke's put something in 'er drink."

Murphy looked down at the bar and swallowed audibly.

Hoping for a quick moment to herself to contemplate William Murphy's further treachery—and failure, no doubt, in the eyes of Malfoy—Tonks rounded the bar and went down the hallway to use the loo. She stopped suddenly when she saw that the magically warded door was ajar. Just as she was raising her hand to wandlessly push the door open further, someone grabbed her elbow from behind in a vice-like grip.

"Does your job include interfering where you're not wanted," Malfoy said into her ear.

"Should I raise a 'and like a firstie when I need to use the loo?" Tonks asked, pulling her elbow from his grasp and turning to face him.

"This." He gestured to the door behind her. "Is not a room that concerns you."

Before Tonks could answer, the door was pulled open, Quigley exiting the room. He stopped in his tracks and eyed her suspiciously. "I thought I told you to mind your business while you're here."

Tonks rolled her eyes outwardly, but inwardly cursed herself for not checking behind her before she attempted to check out that door. "Be easier if you 'ad a sign on the loo."

"S'pose I could manage that," Quigley replied gruffly.

Tonks let out a breath slowly, glad that they seemed to buy her story. She took advantage of the door being still open and spied a mad scattering of parchments littering the table along with a few open files that made her wonder whether they were Ministry files. She quickly scanned what she could see of the room and saw little else before the door was slammed shut. If anything was going to be learned from the heaps of parchment lying about the table, she was going to have to get into that room.

When she came out of the loo, Quigley was waiting. "There's a cellar where I keep the extras," he said, motioning for her to follow.

Feeling Malfoy's eyes following her, Tonks followed Quigley back around the bar and through the door to the back room. Past the sink where the dirty glasses were swimming amongst the overly-soapy water, there was a door that was shorter than an average door. With its peeling paint and ancient-looking doorknob, it looked the part of a creepy cellar door.

"Not much down there, but I stock up when I need to," Quigley said as he opened the door.

Not wanting to be trapped in a dark cellar in a bar full of Death Eaters, Tonks opted not to follow Quigley down the steps, but instead pulled her wand and said, " _Accio."_ She nearly laughed as Quigley hastily stepped out of the way as a case of Firewhisky came hurtling up from below, landing at her feet.

"Right," he said, eyeing the case and then Tonks before shutting the cellar door. "The group out there will likely stay late."

 _Splendid._ The idea of staying late enough to close shop with a group of nasty blighters drinking their way through multiple bottles of Firewhisky didn't appeal to Tonks in the slightest. Unless, of course, they revealed something good in their drunken stupor. Wanting this mission to go well, Tonks shrugged and asked, "What time do you kick those gents out?"

"There's no new—" Quigley stopped himself before saying something he obviously wasn't supposed to say. "Bit of the old crowd out there tonight, so who knows. Maybe two or three?"

Tonks shrugged once more and pulled her wand and pointed it at the case at her feet, levitating it in front of her. She quickly followed, thinking that Remus was likely to go mad if she checked in more than an hour late. Shoving thoughts of Remus' overprotective nature to the back of her mind, she decided she'd deal with that later. Who knows, maybe the "old crowd" as Quigley had called them would pack it in early that night.

Two hours and several bottles later, Tonks had little hope of the men turning in early. The few customers aside from Malfoy's crowd that the Quill had attracted that night had long since left, leaving Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Avery, and Macnair still sitting around the table, their laughter echoing through the otherwise empty pub. Murphy had slunk away at some point, likely in disgrace after he'd failed to get her to drink whatever it was that he'd poured into her water glass earlier. As the drinking continued, Tonks amused herself by taking in the different behaviors of the steadily more inebriated men. Avery and Macnair were definitely the ringleaders of the bunch. They dominated the conversation, loudly telling stories and laughing. Much to Tonks' disappointment, they said nothing interesting or incriminating. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be followers; laughing loudly at whatever Avery and Macnair said, but contributing little to the conversation. Nott appeared to be an introspective drunk, not saying much, but watching the others.

As she busied herself cleaning up in between refilling drinks, flicking her wand to send the chairs at the unoccupied tables to rest on the table tops, Tonks considered attempting to send a Patronus to warn Remus that she was delayed, lest he send someone in to make sure she wasn't in danger.

As she charmed a broom to sweep the floor—thinking that she'd have to tell her mum that her latest mission was aiding to improve her deplorable housekeeping skills—the door opened, Severus stalking in looking decidedly unhappy. Tonks smiled slightly as she noticed him giving his colleagues an impatient look at the raucous exclamation his arrival drew. She watched carefully, not wanting to appear to be staring at the group, as he removed his outer cloak and draped it over an empty chair before taking a seat. Hoping to overhear their reaction to Severus' arrival, Tonks maneuvered her broom closer to their table, keeping her back to them.

"Broke away from babysitting, did you?" Macnair asked.

"If you hadn't noticed, it is many hours past curfew," Severus said. "Besides. With Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy as the new Slytherin prefects, I needn't worry about leaving the castle."

Tonks glanced over her shoulder and saw Nott raise his glass to Severus, who nodded in return.

"Quigley's newly hired help, I presume?" Severus said, waving vaguely in Tonks' direction.

"I know what she can help me with," Avery said lewdly, drawing sniggers from Crabbe and Goyle. "Lucius mentioned you knew something of it."

"She is a friend of a former student," Severus replied, ignoring the first part of Avery's remark. "You mentioned Quigley did more complaining than he did serving drinks the last time you were here."

 _Interesting._ Tonks had wondered how he'd explained her sudden appearance. Vanishing the pile collected from sweeping, Tonks directed the broom to its spot behind the bar. She lifted her wand to start a rag wiping down the messy surface, but stopped as she saw Severus stand from his seat and walk over.

"I thought you weren't to be summoned for a few days," Tonks whispered as he leaned against the bar. She grabbed a glass and poured him a small measure of whisky.

Severus shifted his gaze around the nearly empty pub. "Is my boss, as you call him, here?"

Tonks smiled at his joke—momentarily amazed that he'd made one—and then promptly shuddered at the thought of You-Know-Who walking through the door of the Quill and asking for a pint. "Somehow I don't see the pubs as his scene."

Severus reached for the Firewhisky she'd poured as his lip twitched in his rare near-smile. "Indeed."

"Come to check on me, then?"

"You're nearly two hours late. The werewolf was growing anxious."

Before Tonks could chastise him for calling Remus "the werewolf", Severus abruptly turned from the bar with a typical show of billowing black robes and walked back to the table. With a sigh, Tonks corked the bottle and tidied up, levitating glasses back to their shelves and giving the bar one last pass with the rag. She rounded the bar to gather the empty glasses littering the table, wondering if it was in her authority as the barmaid to tell them it was last call for drinks.

"What's your story, love," Avery asked as Tonks picked up an empty glass.

Tonks looked at him with a smirk. "I told your friend from earlier to pass on me story."

The men roared with laughter, obviously finding humor in Murphy's failed attempt to slip her some sort of potion. If Tonks had to guess, it was likely a Compulsion Potion of some sort that would have left her spilling her secrets. She risked a quick glance to Severus, who was unsurprisingly not laughing, but raising his eyebrows slightly in question.

"There's no customers beside us," Avery said, pulling a glass out of her reach, forcing Tonks to walk to his side of the table to collect it. "I think it's time for you to sit and have a drink."

Without warning, Avery grabbed Tonks around the waist and pulled her down on his lap. His abrupt maneuver made his drink slosh over the sides of his glass, covering one sleeve of her long black jumper in whisky. She also managed to drop the two glasses in her hand which shattered spectacularly on the floor.

Tonks pulled her wand from her leggings and cast a quick _Reparo_ to fix the broken glasses before casting a Drying Charm on her jumper that would no doubt still smell like alcohol until her mother laundered it properly for her. Wishing she could use one of the more colorful hexes in her arsenal, she grabbed his arm that was snaked around her waist and tried to wrench it free, which only made him tighten his grip.

"Unless you want to hear a spell that makes your bollocks triple in size, I'd let go," she said.

"That would make sitting on my lap more difficult," Avery said with a chuckle, releasing her from his grip. "Lucky for you I like a girl who's feisty."

 _Lucky for you, I don't want to lose my job on the first night._

"Let the girl go, Avery," an exasperated voice said behind them.

Tonks stood, shocked that it was Quigley who'd spoken.

"It's nearly gone two. That means it's time for me to lock up for the night." Ignoring the grumblings of some of the men at his mention of closing time, he walked over and picked up the repaired glasses from the floor. "Don't scare off the help on her first night. Especially after you lot complained enough to convince me to hire her." He reached inside his robes and pulled out a small canvas sack and held it out to Tonks. "That'll do for the night. Look for my owl."

Relieved that the night was finally coming to an end, she smiled at Quigley and took the sack. "I'll be off, then."

"Hope to see you next time I'm in," Avery said as he pushed his chair back, balancing on the two back legs.

Wishing she could knock him out of his chair, but also knowing she couldn't afford to put any of the men off, Tonks simply arched a brow and said, "And I 'ope you can keep your 'ands to yourself next time you're in."

With the relief that the night was over, Tonks had a hard time not running to the stool where she'd thrown her black robes. She slipped her arms through the sleeves and walked quickly to the door, exiting without a glance back. Glad that she wouldn't have to see the place for at least another week, she practically skipped around the corner into the alley to Apparate to Headquarters.

Her reverie at leaving was quickly lost when she found herself flung back onto the ground, her elbow aching from connecting painfully with the bricked surface of the alley. She quickly chanted _Protego_ in her mind and hoped to her feet, drawing her wand. The jet of red light that had hit her told Tonks that it was a Stunner. It was non-verbal and weak enough that it knocked her down rather than knocked her out cold. Whoever was engaging her in a fight was obviously not a skilled duelist. Tonks moved further into the alley, easily parrying two more spells that came her way before she said, " _Expelliarmus"_ and clutched the wand in her hand that had flown her way. She lit the tip of her wand and murmured " _Finite_ " to cancel the Disillusionment Charm her opponent was obviously using. Shaking her head, Tonks was not surprised when the face of William Murphy appeared as the cancelled spell slowly revealed him standing against one wall of the alley.

They stared at one another for a long moment before Tonks rolled her eyes and Stunned him, watching with satisfaction as his body crumpled to a heap on the ground. For a moment, she contemplated simply leaving him there, but decided against it. Even if he was a traitor and had given Malfoy her address, she didn't want to see him assaulted or picked clean by some unsavory Knockturn Alley character that happened upon him.

" _Mobilicorpus,"_ she said with a flick of her wand.

Murphy's body rose from the heap and drifted down the alley as Tonks directed back to the Quill. She hoped that the group was making a slow exit so she could drop Murphy at their feet. The men were just standing and donning their cloaks when Tonks pulled open the door. They all stopped and looked at her with surprise as she gave them a sweet smile and directed Murphy's body through the door. She maneuvered him in front of an empty chair and cancelled the spell, landing him unceremoniously with his head lolling to one side. Their silence was broken as laughter broke out amongst the group, even the sedate Nott chuckling at the sight of the unconscious man sitting in the chair. Beyond ready for the night to be finished, Tonks tossed Murphy's wand at his feet and released the door, still hearing laughter from inside as she turned once more to walk to the alley. Before she'd scarcely rounded the corner, she turned on the spot, taking a deep cleansing breath as she landed at the familiar Apparition point down the street from Grimmauld Place.

* * *

A/N: Sorry you have all been waiting nearly two weeks for an update! I've been having some health issues that have left me anemic and tired, resulting in the need for a minor surgery last Friday. Between playing catch up for weeks with my blood count, the insane amount of volunteer commitments I'm roped into, and managing a nearly Weasley-sized household (full of t-ball, baseball, ballet, hockey, etc:), I haven't had as much time as I'd like for writing. I solemnly swear to never go more than two weeks without an update, and my goal is always weekly!

I also solemnly swear there will be more Remus in the next chapter! Because, honestly, I miss him, and I'm sure you all do too! I had a reader mention Rowlings' biography of Remus Lupin in a review, pointing out that I was not following her explanation of the relationship between Remus and Tonks. She's right! I like the bio, for the most part, except for the description of their relationship coming about. It's described in the books that Tonks' entire demeanor and magic is affected by Remus' decision to leave to spy on the werewolves. In my opinion, this means that they've engaged in more than an "increasingly warm friendship" prior to his departure, as Rowling describes. So, my story will follow canon events throughout OOtP, but with more romance than she gave them.

Thank you to all those who've read (and reviewed:), pushing me to finish this chapter! And a big thanks to **Kerichi** for her quick turn around allowing me to post this today rather than Monday! I'm also going to give a shout-out to the hubs, even though he doesn't get chapter alerts, because today is our wedding anniversary! Without his patience in helping me manage our brood of children and going with the flow with all of my crazy ideas, I'd never have the time to write at all! Cheers to him:)


	24. Chapter 24

Tonks leaned back against a brick building in the alley near Headquarters. She took a deep breath before morphing her features back to her own and shortening the shoulder-length black hair to her chin. She felt the sting of skinned flesh and straightened her arm to peer at the elbow she'd landed on outside of the pub. Pulling her wand, Tonks cast a well-practiced Healing Spell and a spell to repair the rip in her jumper. Even though there were no new recruits that came in that night, Tonks couldn't help but feel that her first night as Piper Smyth had gone well, pathetic duels with knob-head want-to-be Death Eaters included. It had been satisfying to knock Murphy on his arse. As she was taking another steadying breath, a soft crack of Apparition sounded next to her. Even though she was pretty sure it was going to be Severus, she raised her head and drew her wand.

"They were all highly amused at your delivery of their unfortunate comrade," he said.

"Glad I could amuse," Tonks said with a chuckle. She scrubbed her hands over her face, suddenly feeling quite tired. Her leisurely day of dropping the kids at King's Cross and taking Remus to lunch had quickly turned into complete chaos with the news that Sturgis had been taken into custody. She opened her eyes to see Severus leaning one shoulder against the brick and watching her intently. Thinking he looked as though he had something he wanted to say, she raised her eyebrows at him in question.

"You'd do well to avoid Avery as much as possible."

"It's not like I asked him if I could sit on his lap," Tonks replied irritably.

Severus arched a brow. "I don't recall saying you did. He…implied that he is anxious to see Piper again."

"Implied?"

"I refuse to repeat his exact words," Severus said with a look of disgust. "I believe I told you before that he is a brute when it comes to woman."

Tonks gave a little growl of frustration. "Why does he keep popping up everywhere I go?"

"Your missions center around Death Eater activity, and he happens to be a Death Eater. One would think that, as an Auror, you would be able to see the connection."

With a roll of her eyes, Tonks crossed her arms over her chest. She was getting ready to give him an angry retort, but stopped when she saw that there was nothing malicious in his expression. Surprisingly, there was a glint of amusement in his eyes. She shook her head with a wry grin and saw Severus' lips pull up in his fleeting near-smile.

"Come," he said as he pushed away from the wall. "The werewolf is awaiting your return."

"Must you call him that?" Tonks asked with another roll of her eyes, thrilled just then that she was no longer his student and could perform such an action without the threat of detention.

Severus cocked his head to the side in question. "Is he not a werewolf?"

"You know he is," she replied with a huff.

In typical Severus fashion, he simply turned and began walking toward Headquarters. They entered the front door—quietly, as to not disturb the mad portrait—to find Remus sitting on the stairs. He quickly got to his feet and walked toward them.

"All right?" Remus asked, looking like he was fighting the urge to rush forward and embrace her.

"Yep. Took longer than we thought," Tonks replied quietly. She turned to Severus, who was standing with his arms crossed and a dark look on his face directed at Remus. "Reckon we should adjust the check-in time by at least an hour."

Severus bowed his head slightly at her assessment. "Dumbledore wants to see you first thing in the morning."

"What? Why?" Tonks had high hopes of a lie-in followed by a nice long run rather than an early morning meeting.

"He wants to discuss adjustments of this mission prior to next week," Severus replied, breaking his angry scrutiny of Remus to look at Tonks. "It is unlikely there will be time for him to meet with the two of us once the first week of classes gets underway. No doubt he will be managing angry staff members and fielding complaints of our newest colleague." He paused and gave Remus a sidelong glance before he said, "He'll want to hear of any…acquaintances you made this evening."

Tonks' gaze darted to Remus before she looked to Severus again and gave him the slightest shake of her head. With Remus becoming so protective of her after Malfoy was snooping around, the last thing she needed was for him to remember how Severus had referred to Avery as her "acquaintance" the last time she'd come across the man during a mission. Remus was eyeing Tonks as Severus watched Remus with a smirk.

Hoping to ease the tension that was suddenly building in the entrance hall, Tonks grumbled, "Dumbledore had better serve breakfast if he expects me to meet him at the crack of dawn."

"I'll pass along your demand to Aberforth," Severus replied before swiftly exiting through the front door.

Tonks watched the door close thinking that Aberforth's breakfast better be as good as his soup if she was expected to be up with the sun. She reached out her hand and took Remus'. "Thanks for looking out for me tonight."

Not taking his eyes off hers, Remus pulled Tonks to him and lowered his head, pressing his nose against her neck. He inhaled deeply as he pushed back her robes and nudged his nose along her bare skin where her jumper dipped down, revealing her shoulder.

"Tell me, Nymphadora," he said, his hoarse voice sending a shiver down Tonks' spine. "What kind of mission ends in the middle of the night and has you smelling like a man and his whisky bottle?"

Tonks reached up and threaded her fingers through his shaggy hair, guiding his head up to pull his attention away from her bare skin and onto her face. "The secret kind," she said levelly.

His jaw tensed. "I don't like it," he said roughly as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I can tell. But that's the way of it." Tonks sighed as she slid her hand from his hair down to rest on his deliciously stubbled cheek, tilting his head to give him a light kiss. "Now, apparently I have a breakfast meeting in a few hours, so are you going to properly kiss me goodnight before I go home to shower the smell of Firewhisky off my body?"

"I'd rather join you."

Though she knew he probably meant he would rather join her by means of making sure she got home safely, she gave him a coy grin and asked, "In the shower?" The thought of standing in the shower with warm water trickling down over them as they slowly washed each other did amazing things to her insides.

Remus' chuckle was followed by a little groan. "Don't tempt me," he said, giving her a lingering kiss. "It's late. And I think it would be best if I returned you home safely and tucked you in for the night."

With an exaggerated sigh, Tonks pulled him to the front door. "Come along, then, Professor."

Once Tonks had unwarded her flat and directed Remus to relax on her bed while she showered, she grabbed an oversized t-shirt and a clean pair of knickers to sleep in and gratefully stepped under the warm spray of her shower. She scrubbed the arm that had been covered in drink—and her torso that apparently smelled like Avery—with a flannel containing an inordinate amount of soap, wanting to wash away all scents of her evening at the Quill. Finished with her scrubbing, Tonks stepped out of the shower and toweled off, using a Drying Charm to dry her hair a bit so she didn't soak her pillow. She grabbed the old t-shirt and pink knickers from the counter and quickly slipped them on, anxious to get back to Remus.

With a wide smile of anticipation, she entered her bedroom to find Remus sitting on her bed dozing. He had propped one of her many pillows between him and the wall, and his head was leaning off to one side with his arms crossed at his chest. She crawled across the bed and gently sat astride his legs. Running her hands softly along the light beard he'd been sporting, Tonks brushed her lips against his, smiling as his eyes fluttered open and he returned her smile with a sleepy one of his own.

"I thought for a second I was dreaming," he said as he brought his hands down to her bare thighs, sliding across her skin to rest on her bottom and pulling her closer to him.

"Didn't I say earlier that we could pick up where we left off?" Tonks asked before she pressed her lips to his once more, thrilled to have a few moments of uninterrupted snogging, regardless of the lateness of the hour and the trying events of the long day. Leisurely kisses—that quickly turned heated— along with wandering hands soon had them both panting for breath as Remus pulled away to place open mouthed kisses down Tonks' neck, swirling his tongue enticingly against the hollow of her throat. She smiled at the hitch in his breathing as he slid his hands under her t-shirt and found no undergarment to impede his progress as he moved his hands slowly up her bare back.

As Tonks pushed his robes aside and snaked her hand under his jumper to untuck his undershirt from his trousers, Remus leaned his head back against the wall with a groan. "You are grossly overestimating my self-control," he said huskily.

Having accomplished her task of freeing Remus' shirt, she slid her hands greedily across the firm planes of his abdomen, acutely aware of the rising tension in his body. She reveled in the fact that he seemed to enjoy her touch as much as she enjoyed his. "Maybe I'm hoping you'll throw your self-control out the window," she said with a breathless giggle.

Remus leaned forward and kissed her with abandon, wrapping his arms more tightly around her and turning their position to allow his lean body to press Tonks into the mattress. Their lips moved desperately, Tonks opening to allow Remus' tongue to stroke against hers, leaving her dizzy and aching as she responded to his kiss. When the need for breath overtook them both, they pulled apart and simply stared at one another, the look on Remus' face one of raw emotion, the intensity in his eyes searing right into Tonks' soul. She could have cried at the rush of feelings she had for the man that was holding her so passionately. Thoughts of her feelings for Remus she'd had earlier that day were supposed to be pushed to the back of her mind, but she couldn't help that they came crashing back. Not feeling like she could completely comprehend what her heart was telling her and not wanting to shock him, she simply gave a wobbly smile and swallowed the lump in her throat.

After a few long moments, Tonks yawned widely, reminding her just how knackered she was. Overwhelmed at the emotions flowing through her, she was almost relieved that her yawn broke the spell of the moment. She reluctantly pulled a hand from beneath Remus' shirts and stroked one of his cheeks. "Self-control wins out, then?"

Remus huffed and drew a shaking breath. "For tonight." He leaned in for a chaste kiss before he rolled them so Tonks' body was draped over his, taking a few more deep breaths. "It's late."

"Can you stay?" Tonks asked around another wide yawn, the events of the day finally appearing to have caught up with her.

"I'm afraid that would result in a complete loss of control," Remus said with a chuckle. "Not to mention the endless taunts I'd hear from your cousin if he saw me turning up tomorrow morning in yesterday's clothes."

"Such a bad pooch," she murmured into Remus' chest. Tonks maneuvered to the bed, resting on her side with her head propped in her hand. "You know, I ought to hex you for leaving me in a state again."

Remus turned his head toward her and raised his eyebrows. "Do you honestly think you're the only one left in a state?" he asked with a wry smile.

Tonks giggled and glanced down the length of his body. "All the more reason for me to be angry with you at the…waste of resources."

"What was it you read to me from that book?" Remus asked as he rolled to face her. "Something about a wave of passion and hungering for release?"

Tonks laughed as she tried to recall what she'd read to Remus from the romance novel in the bookstore. "All I remember is you interrupting her passion before it broke. And now you've done it to me."

"I shall endeavor to make it up to you." Remus slid an arm over her waist, pulling her close and nuzzling the base of her neck as he had earlier. He took a deep breath. "That's more like it," he whispered in her ear. "Your scent earlier was tainted and not totally you."

Tonks shivered at his words and threaded her fingers through his hair to keep his lips in the spot on her neck they'd descended upon once more. She wanted him to stay so he could curl around her in his sleep, his lips pressed against her all night so she could feel his breath ghosting across her skin.

Remus kissed his way across her jaw, ending with a brief kiss to her lips. "You should sleep."

"You should stop being a tease," Tonks said with a smile.

"Maybe I simply want to ensure that you think of me as you're falling asleep."

Tonks quirked an eyebrow at him. "Maybe I'll think of the character from the book instead."

There was a gleam of mischief in his eye as Remus leaned forward kissed her again. A slow, deep, toe-curling kiss that had her hand sliding around to his bum, pulling him even closer to her body. When he finally pulled away and kissed her once lightly on the nose, they were both breathless once again.

"I certainly hope that earns me a spot in your bedtime musings," Remus said.

Unable to form a coherent thought, Tonks simply nodded with a smile of contentment, noting the smugness in Remus' face as she steadied her breathing. After sitting up and swinging his legs to the side of the bed, Remus stood and adjusted his clothes and robes.

"Don't get up," he said as Tonks sat up to walk him to the door. "I said I would see you home safely _and_ tuck you in."

Tonks giggled as she pulled back the duvet and arranged her pillows for sleep, letting Remus pull the covers up to her shoulders with one final kiss goodnight. After closing her eyes, Tonks briefly, but fervently, thought of Remus before she fell into an exhausted sleep.

The next morning, Tonks Apparated to the Hog's Head just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. She pushed through the door and scanned the room, huffing in irritation that the pub was still dark and empty after she'd drug her tired body from her warm bed well before noon. She was startled when the door to the kitchen opened and Aberforth appeared with a tray in his hands.

"Where the buggeration is everyone else?" she asked indignantly.

"Happy to be here, are you?" Aberforth asked, jerking his head for her to follow him to a table.

"B-b-bloody," Tonks yawned widely as she sat. "Bloody thrilled."

"They'll be along."

Aberforth set the tray on the table and began to unload its contents. Tonks smiled as she surveyed the breakfast he was placing in front of her. There were two bowls of porridge, each with a small heap of brown sugar melting enticingly on the steaming surface. There was also a plate filled with pieces of toast stacked next to a few rashers of bacon. On a second plate, he had a little pitcher of milk and a jar of marmalade. As he sat across from her, Tonks noticed that there was already a carafe of coffee, two mugs, and a sugar bowl sitting on the table.

She poured herself and Aberforth coffee and asked, "The others not joining us for breakfast?"

"Bugger those two," he said with a wave of his hand. "They'll both eat in the Great Hall."

Tonks laughed around another yawn.

"According to Albus, I can't make tea for shit," he said as he doctored his coffee with milk and sugar. "But he wouldn't know about my coffee because he's too good to drink it."

Tonks peered up and watched Aberforth's face as he took a sip from his mug. Something about the look on his face had her wondering about the brothers. Dumbledore had mentioned not being sure if Aberforth liked him during one of the other times they'd met at the Hog's Head; at the time, Tonks had thought it was simply an off-handed comment between siblings. The comment Aberforth had just made had seemed to be in jest, but there was something in his eyes that spoke of something deeper. She smiled wryly, thinking that as old as both men were, there was plenty of time for there to have been many rifts and patches to their relationship.

Before she could muse further, the enticing smell of bacon and brown sugar made her tuck in to her breakfast with gusto. Swallowing her second piece of bacon, she started on the toast she'd smothered with marmalade while stirring some milk into her porridge. She looked up to find Aberforth watching her with an amused expression.

"You afraid that food's going to escape before you have a chance to eat it?" he asked.

"Didn't your brother already mention to you how hungry I get?" Tonks asked around her mouthful of toast.

Aberforth nodded. "Among other things."

"What other things?" Tonks asked, curious as to what the Headmaster would say to his brother about her. She took a long sip of her coffee, noting that it was quite good.

He finished his piece of toast before answering. "That you're a typical Hufflepuff." Tonks opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Aberforth holding up a hand. "Warned me about your temper too, so before you get shirty, I'll tell you that's a compliment. Your Head of House is a good woman."

Tonks took a large bite of her porridge and waved a hand for him to continue, knocking over her thankfully empty mug in the process.

"Said you have a clumsy streak as wide as Hagrid's backside," he replied as he refilled her coffee. "Also that you're good with a wand and you fancy Lupin."

Not that she needed her feelings for Remus to remain hidden, but she was surprised to hear that Dumbledore had shared his observations with his brother. She was even more surprised that they cared, which is exactly what she told Aberforth, who snorted in amusement.

"You'll find that old men are just as bad as old women when it comes to gossip. Anyway." He drained his coffee and refilled from the carafe. "You might want to know that Lupin's to meet me for some coordinates later today for a meeting."

Tonks paused with her spoon halfway to her mouth. "Meeting with who?" she asked disappointedly. She'd hoped to be able to take Remus out to the chips shop she'd wanted to take him to the day before.

Aberforth shrugged. "Some bloke that was a contact of Mad-Eye's."

Tonks sighed, and they both went about eating their breakfast quietly until green flames in the fireplace indicated someone's arrival. Dumbledore and Severus stepped through, both striding over to the table and taking a seat. As Dumbledore said his usual pleasant greetings, he conjured tea, ignoring the carafe of coffee. Aberforth gave her a wry look before standing to get the tray he'd left on the next table.

Severus looked as equally thrilled as Tonks to be meeting after just a few hours' sleep. He Summoned a mug from behind the bar and poured himself coffee with a scowl. He eyed her as she stacked her dishes and handed them to Aberforth, plucking one last piece of bacon from the plate.

"Are we keeping you from consuming the entire contents of Aberforth's kitchen?" Severus asked impatiently, his voice still rough from sleep.

Tonks swallowed the mouth full of bacon and took a large gulp of her coffee. "Don't be nasty just because it's early. I was up just as late as you were, you know."

 _Probably later…_ The traitorous thoughts of her late-night activities caused her cheeks to heat, and she tried to hide it as she took another drink from her mug. Severus didn't seem to have it in him to taunt her further. He simply glared at his coffee and listened as Tonks filled Dumbledore in on the activities from her mission the night before. They agreed that the check-in time needed to be adjusted since Severus couldn't be expected to show up at the Quill very often. Once she'd finished telling Dumbledore about her disposal of William Murphy, Tonks looked to Severus.

"If I ask you a question, are you going to bite my head off?" she asked him.

Severus gave a casual wave of his hand that Tonks interpreted as a go-ahead for asking her question.

"Do you know why it was the old crowd there last night and not anyone new?"

"The purpose of last night's meeting, other than to drink copious amounts of whisky, was for Murphy to attempt to redeem himself for his recent failures by bringing in multiple new recruits. The old crowd, as you say, was along to watch." Severus stopped to look at her seriously. "It seems Murphy has once again failed on all accounts. Lucius will not be pleased."

Tonks fell a chill creep up her spine at his words. If her encounter from the previous night was anything to go by, she didn't think a parchment pusher like William Murphy would last long in a confrontation with a man like Lucius Malfoy. Her mouth was suddenly dry as she asked the next question. "Will they kill him?"

Severus stared at her for a few moments, an unreadable expression on his face as he contemplated her words. "Not yet," he finally answered. "But Lucius will not long tolerate his ineptitudes."

Putting thoughts of William Murphy's possible demise aside for another time, Tonks promised a written report of her findings in more detail by the end of the day before asking Dumbledore if he would mind her taking advantage of the grounds for her run once again. She said a quick thank you to Aberforth for breakfast and stepped out into the September sunshine to stretch and start her run down the path toward the main street that would lead her to the front gates of the school.

Since it was Saturday and there were no classes, Tonks finished her circuit of the lake and cooled down by walking around the castle, ending up at the greenhouses. She opened the door to the greenhouse Professor Sprout also used as an office and saw her old Head of House with her hands in a sack of fertilizer, pink cheeked and muttering under her breath.

"Am I interrupting an argument between you and that dirt?" Tonks asked.

Sprout looked up, startled at first. Her scowl quickly turned into a wide smile. "Hello there, Tonks," Sprout said heartily. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"Thanks, Professor," Tonks replied, closing the door behind her and crossing to the bench and giving the stout witch a tight hug. "Rough start to the term?"

Sprout huffed loudly and used her wand to clean away the dirt from Tonks' long-sleeved t-shirt she'd donned for running.

"You're looking well," Sprout said, eyeing Tonks with a mischievous look in her eye. "Got a good man between your thighs, do you?"

Tonks laughed. "If only wishing made it so, Professor."

"Sweet Merlin, girl, I just asked you about your sex life." Sprout gave a merry chortle. "And I haven't been your professor in a fair few years. Do call me Pomona."

"Of course, Pomona."

Sprout picked up the bag of fertilizer and plopped it under the work bench, turning to Tonks and putting her hands on her hips with her head cocked to the side. "Haven't gotten Lupin between the sheets yet, then?"

Tonks froze and looked at her with wide-eyed shock. "How'd you—"

"Poppy," Sprout said as she waved a hand airily at Tonks and walked past to the sink next to her office door. "You can't begrudge us old ladies our gossip, now," she said matter-of-factly. "Good choice, that one. A bit thin for my taste, but a handsome devil all the same."

Tonks shook her head with a small grin, thinking that Aberforth was right in his statement about old men and women and their gossip.

"Come on in, and I'll make us tea. I'm sure you're hungry too after finishing your exhausting habit," she said gesturing to Tonks' sweaty running clothes.

Tonks spent the remainder of her morning "catching up properly" as her professor had said a few weeks prior. Sprout filled her in on the feast the day before and gave her opinion as to which professor was likely to either poison or hex Umbridge first. Sprout had no doubt that it would be McGonogall.

Walking past the gates to the Apparition point, Tonks decided that despite the lack of sleep the previous night and the early morning meeting, she was in a delightful mood. She decided to see if Remus wanted to go to lunch since he would be occupied later that day and entered Headquarters to find a sulking Sirius sitting at the kitchen table, brooding into a cup of coffee. Remus had already left to meet with Aberforth to retrieve details of his meeting that night, but would be back. Her sullen cousin transformed into Snuffles and whined until Tonks agreed to fetch them all fish and chips for a late lunch—she made it clear that she would be stopping at home to shower before she returned. A while later, she re-entered Headquarters with lunch in tow to happily find Remus had returned and was gathering cutlery for their lunch.

"Moony found the _Prophet_ absolutely inspiring this morning," Sirius commented once they had taken their seats around the table.

Tonks raised her eyebrows at her cousin, leery of where he was going with his comment considering the supposed innocent look on his face. "More articles about Stubby Boardman?"

"That was the _Quibbler_ , not the _Prophet_ ," Sirius said with a smirk.

Remus was suspiciously quiet as he popped a chip in his mouth, but made a grab for the paper as Sirius folded it so a section near the back was showing and handed it to Tonks. She scanned the page, her eyes settling on the heading that read "Classifieds". There were a few entries circled.

"Adverts for flats?" Tonks said, perplexed. As far as she knew, Remus was staying with Sirius not only to make sure her cousin had company, but also to lighten his financial burden. She looked up at Remus. "You looking to move away from this lovely house?"

Sirius sniggered and took a large bite of his fish, sitting back in his seat with a look of unsuppressed glee. Tonks thought he looked as though he was waiting for a show to start at the cinema.

Remus cleared his throat and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I was actually looking for you."

"For me?"

"Personally, I'd love the chance to hex Lucius Malfoy if he turned up in my flat," Sirius said before popping a few chips in his mouth.

Tonks shook her head with a small smile. "That's why you're reading the adverts for flats?" she asked Remus. "Because you think I should move?"

"I don't think it's a bad idea to at least think about it," he said seriously.

For some reason, Tonks didn't find herself perturbed by Remus' suggestion. Perhaps she was getting used to his protective nature. She likely wouldn't take his advice since she happened to like her flat. She also liked the low monthly rate that came along with it since it was rented to her by the Ministry.

"There's one in Clapham I think you should at least entertain as an option," Remus continued.

Tonks scanned down the page and read the entry listed in the borough of Clapham. "It's on Kingsley street," she said looking up at the men. "I wonder if Kingsley knows they've named a street for him."

"Are you actually going to go look at the flat?" Sirius asked her incredulously.

"Nope," Tonks said, folding the paper and setting it aside. "I'm not moving to bloody Clapham." She raised out of her seat slightly to lean forward and kiss Remus on the cheek.

"That's it?" Sirius asked, looking between her and Remus. "You're not going to lose your temper and hex him?"

Tonks laughed at Sirius' look of indignation. "Were you hoping I would?"

"What happened to that Tonks temper? I was counting on it as entertainment this afternoon," Sirius replied. "Seriously, you're not mad?"

"I'm not thrilled that he thinks I should run scared just because a ponce like Malfoy thinks he can push me around, but it's nice to know he cares." Tonks reached over and brushed the hair back from Remus' face and smiled at his look of caution even as she ran her hand across his cheek.

Sirius sighed theatrically. "Well, since you've robbed me of entertainment this afternoon, I demand that you come over tonight while Moony's gone."

Tonks decided that spending a quiet evening with Sirius trumped spending the evening doing laundry as she'd planned. Once she'd kissed Remus goodbye and made a quick trip to her flat to bring her CD player to Grimmauld Place to entertain Sirius with a lesson in Muggle music, she entered the drawing room to find her cousin with a full bottle of Firewhisky and two glasses. She pulled the CD player and discs from her robes and enlarged them back to size thinking that her evening promised to be less quiet than she'd originally thought.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! Today marks the official start of summer break for my school-aged kids, which means a lot of late night writing in store for the next two months! In other news, I am a mere ten days away from putting an ocean between me and the kids (eek!) for a long-overdue trip. Any Dutch readers? We are flying into Amsterdam after an 8 1/2 hour flight that will hopefully provide some quiet writing time.

Thanks to **Fawe** for reviewing and suggesting Kingsley street in Clapham:)

Be sure to tell me how much you love the romance in a review:)


	25. Chapter 25

Tonks settled on the damask sofa while Sirius poured them each a glass of Firewhisky and settled in one of the wing-backed chairs in the drawing room of Grimmauld Place. Remus had left for his meeting with an old contact of Mad-Eye's, leaving Tonks to keep Sirius company for the evening so he didn't drunkenly brood over the house being empty now that Harry and the others had boarded the train back to Hogwarts the day before. She flipped through the stack of CDs she'd brought from her flat for entertainment, trying to decide where to start her cousin's Muggle music instruction. She chose her favorite U2 album, _Joshua Tree_ , and placed the disc in her player. With a few taps of her wand, the music started from the charmed player.

"So," Sirius leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Tell me about this mission with Snivellus."

"Can't," Tonks replied as she reached for her drink. "Dumbledore wants it kept quiet." She took a sip of her whisky, wincing a little at the burning sensation it left as she swallowed. "And please don't call him that."

Sirius barked a rough laugh. "He deserves to be called worse."

Tonks sighed. Having watched interactions between Sirius and Severus, the two men clearly despised each other. She also knew from her mother that the feelings went as far back as their school days. Her mum had been at school only briefly with Sirius, but she'd reminisced a few times about how her cousin had been a trouble-maker who'd tangled with some students more than others. Severus was apparently the one he'd tangled with the most.

"You two really can't stand each other, can you?" Tonks asked as she watched Sirius drain his drink.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'hate'," he replied as he refilled his glass.

"Hate is awfully strong," Tonks said cautiously.

Sirius snorted. "I reckon he feels the same way about me." He peered at her over his glass. "Don't you feel the same way?"

"Why should I hate him?" Tonks said with a shrug. "We work together better than I thought we would."

"That so?" Sirius asked, giving her a scrutinizing look.

"I mean, he's a bit of a grumpy git, but we get on all right." Tonks had the feeling that she should definitely not mention to her cousin that she'd suggested to Severus that they were friends.

Sirius grunted noncommittally, still watching her closely.

"What do you think of the music?" Tonks asked in hopes of changing the subject. Her duties that night included keeping Sirius from brooding, not sending him into a tailspin of gloom. Thankfully, her tactic worked, and they drank and talked animatedly while the album played. They discussed the various concerts they'd attended, both Muggle and Wizarding bands. Sirius conceded that while he'd owned a few Muggle concert t-shirts as a teenager, they'd been purchased primarily to anger his mother rather than show off his taste in music. She found out his Muggle concert goings had been limited to one rock band show Lily Potter had taken them all to when they graduated from Hogwarts. He also happily told Tonks of a Hobgoblins concert he'd attended, and she told him of the Weird Sisters shows she'd attended.

Once the _Joshua Tree_ ended, Tonks switched to a disc that had been a gift from her best female friend at school, who happened to be a Muggle-born. It was a compilation of 1980's-era love songs.

"This," Tonks said as she tapped her wand to the player once more. "Is to help with your personal growth project."

Sirius arched a questioning eyebrow at her as the lyrics of a mournful angst-driven ballad filled the room. "This is awfully girly. You're not going to offer to paint my toenails or any other such daft female custom next, are you?"

Tonks giggled at the mental image of propping Sirius' feet on the coffee table and charming his toenails garish colors. "Of course not! These songs are just something to go along with your new books. Have you had time to start one?"

Sirius rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his drink. "All I have is time, dear cousin. The one I started isn't half bad."

"Great," Tonks said cheerfully, throwing back the rest of her drink, which earned her an amused expression from Sirius. Remembering a comment he'd made to Emmeline before an Order meeting, she said, "You've pestered me enough about my love life. Let's hear about who you fancy."

"Unless you think I've actually joined an ex-convicts singles group, there isn't much to tell," Sirius said with a wry smile.

"I think there's someone you want to chat up."

Sirius huffed. Whether it was in annoyance or amusement, Tonks couldn't quite tell. "Since I'm only allowed contact with Order members, who would you set me up with?"

"McGonagall," Tonks said, unable to conceal her laugh.

Sirius snorted and poured them each more drink. "Mmm, yes. I do love all the Tartan she wears," he said, sending Tonks into a fit of giggles. "And her hair up in that bun… ."

"You do talk rubbish sometimes, you know?" Tonks said, still laughing.

Tonks giggled uncontrollably as Sirius continued rhapsodizing about the allure of Professor McGonagall as they finished yet another drink. She threatened him with a Silencing Charm if he didn't stop when he started in on the possibility of her wearing Tartan knickers.

Once her laughter subsided, Tonks gave Sirius a pointed look and asked, "What would you say about Emmeline?"

"Emmeline is a lady," Sirius said after a long swallow of his drink.

Tonks' giggles were renewed as she asked, "And McGonagall isn't?"

"Luckily, I wouldn't know," he replied, slouching back in his chair and propping his feet on the coffee table.

"You should ask her to stay after an Order meeting or something." Tonks prompted.

"McGonagall?" he deadpanned.

"No!" Tonks said as she tossed a musty throw pillow at him. "Emmeline, you git. You can find out what's under that pretty green shawl she wears all the time."

Sirius shook his head. Tonks was glad to see that he appeared amused rather than grumpy. "It's been so long since a woman fell for my charm, I may have forgotten how to be charming."

"It's like riding a broom, isn't it? Once you learn, you never forget and all that," Tonks said as she tried to wave her cousin off when he went to pour another drink. He ignored her and poured anyway. "According to Mum, you had quite a knack for it."

"Riding a broom?"

Tonks rolled her eyes and—against her better judgement considering how tipsy she was already feeling—took a drink from the glass Sirius had refreshed. "You know what I mean, you daft bugger."

"We'll see," Sirius replied with a shrug. "Once upon a time, she resisted my charm."

Tonks thought back to the meeting and remembered the exchange between Sirius and Emmeline. It had been playful and teasing. She suddenly felt the urge to play match-maker. "She borrowed my book, you know."

Sirius furrowed his brows at her in confusion.

"Emmeline," Tonks elaborated. "She borrowed that first romance novel I gave you. You should ask her if she'd like to read another."

"Are we starting a book club now?" Sirius asked with a chuckle. "Membership limited to love-starved Order members?"

"I think it's a brilliant idea," Tonks said. "We could trade books. I bet Molly has some books she could contribute."

Sirius groaned loudly after taking a drink. "There's an image I could live without," he said shaking his head. "Molly in that terrible purple quilted dressing gown, reading a romance novel."

Tonks laughed loudly. "How do you know she doesn't wear something different when she's reading her romance books?" she asked, earning the throw pillow being tossed back at her from where Sirius sat in the chair. She let out a Sirius-like bark of laughter and realized the Firewhisky was going to her head. Regardless of her slightly inebriated state, she wasn't about to ruin Sirius' good mood by telling him she needed to get home.

"Come on," Tonks said, reaching a hand out to Sirius to help him off the couch. "Let's go make some sandwiches."

Sirius allowed himself to be pulled to his feel. "Is food always your answer?"

"Yes," she said as she drew her wand and levitated the CD player and picked up the stack of discs.

Despite their intoxication, Tonks and Sirius managed to make a few toasted cheese sandwiches while Tonks continued to educate Sirius on the virtues of Muggle music. Two sandwiches and another pour of whisky—courtesy of her cousin—later had Tonks standing on a chair loudly singing, "Don't Stop Believing" along with Journey into a wooden spoon-turned microphone. She stopped abruptly and burst into laughter as the kitchen door swung open, Mad-Eye stumping through, followed closely by Remus.

"Boys!" Tonks shouted excitedly over the music, pausing mid-lyric as the song continued on without her. "Loves of my life! Thank goodness you're back!"

Mad-Eye and Remus paused in the doorway and stared at the scene before them. Mad-Eye's good eye surveyed the table and took in the bottle of Firewhisky resting half-empty next to their glasses. Remus raised his wand and flicked it at the CD player, lowering the volume before he quickly stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Tonks' waist as she teetered on the kitchen chair.

"Are you drunk, lass?" Mad-Eye growled.

"Reckon I'm right pissed, Alastor, old boy," Tonks said cheerfully. Remus chuckled as he lifted Tonks and set her on the floor.

Sirius let out a loud bark of laughter, which continued into uncontrollable mirth that had him nearly falling from his seat.

"Alastor?" Mad-Eye asked gruffly before turning to Sirius. "I'll have you know it took me more than a minute to get your mother to shut up," he said to Sirius.

Her cousin's loud laughter finally subsided long enough to answer Mad-eye. "Oh, please tell me my dear old mum is enjoying our little show!"

Mad-Eye glared at Sirius. "Any particular reason you decided to get her drunk?" he growled.

"Uh-oh, Sirius, you've upset Mad-Eye," Tonks taunted. She closed her eyes and morphed her hair to his grizzled gray locks. When she opened her eyes again, Mad-Eye had turned his glare to her. "Oh, look at his face! He's so angry!" She schooled her features into a stern look and gave a low growl.

Sirius burst into renewed laughter and dropped his forehead to his arm resting on the table, shoulders shaking as he sniggered hysterically.

Remus stepped forward and placed the cork in the open bottle resting on the table. "I think you two should call it quits for the night." Tonks though he looked as though he was trying hard to smother a smile.

"Come on, Tonks. I think it's time I take you home," Mad-Eye grumbled.

Tonks groaned. "I think Side-Along Appartition. Apptarition." She shoved Sirius hard on the should for laughing at her inability to articulate. "If I Apparate, I'd likely boot." She pointed a finger at Mad-Eye. "All over your boots."

Mad-Eye glared again as Tonks and Sirius laughed as though she'd just said something completely clever.

"She can stay over," Remus said, shaking his head with a small smile.

"Now you're talking, love!" Tonks said brightly.

Remus quickly glanced at Mad-Eye before looking at Tonks with raised eyebrows. "In the girls' room."

"Oh, Professor, you're no fun," Tonks said with a sigh as she leaned her head against Remus' chest.

Once Remus had convinced Mad-Eye that she would be all right sleeping off the Firewhisky in the girls' old room—even pissed, Tonks could recognize how reluctant Mad-Eye was to leave her at Headquarters—Tonks and Sirius persuaded Remus to sit with them for one last drink while they let the remainder of the album play. Tonks barely touched the drink her cousin had poured. She was already sure to have a hangover in the morning, and she was expected at her parents' house for breakfast. While Remus sipped his whisky, Tonks filled him in on her quest to set up Sirius with Emmeline. Remus smiled and mirrored what Sirius had said earlier about Emmeline once being immune to Sirius' charm.

"Yes, but now he's older and more mature," Tonks said.

"I think he's got his work cut out for him," Remus said with a grin. He raised his glass to Sirius before downing the little that was left. "Good luck, mate."

"If a grumpy old sod like you can get a girl, there's certainly hope for me," Sirius said.

"That's the spirit," Tonks said around a wide yawn, glancing at the wall clock.

"I think it's your bedtime," Remus said. "Especially since you had a late night last night followed by an early morning."

Tonks yawned again and said, "Escort me to my room, Professor." She got to her feet and patted Sirius on the head. "Thank you for giving me more laughs tonight than I've had in ages."

"I should say the same to you," Sirius said as he stood from the table. "I told I'd get you good and pissed."

"Mission accomplished," Tonks said as she looped her arm around Remus' waist.

Tonks stopped to use the loo before she entered the room Hermione and Ginny shared all summer. Remus paused in turning down the bed as she entered. "Are you going to start tucking me in every night?" Tonks asked with a smile.

"As often as you'll allow it," Remus said, returning her smile. "Although I'm not available every night."

Tonks walked to Remus and put a hand on his shoulder to steady herself as she attempted to remove her boots. Before she could pry even one boot from her foot, Tonks lost her balance and swayed, crashing into Remus as she laughed. His arm came around her waist to steady her, although, it wasn't much help as she attempted again to remove her boot and ended up nearly toppling to the floor.

"Here." Remus turned her body and guided her to take a seat on the bed. "Allow me," he said as he kneeled at her feet and began unlacing her boots.

Tonks reached out and brushed the hair back from Remus' forehead. "Mmmm, s'one of the things I love about you," she said sleepily. The endless merriment that had been present while she'd been drinking with Sirius was slowly fading into exhaustion.

Remus raised his eyebrows at Tonks. "What's that, may I ask?"

"You're such a gentleman," she said as she flopped back on the bed. "Although sometimes I wish you weren't."

"Believe me, I feel precisely the same," he replied, earning him a sleepy chuckle from Tonks.

She felt her boots and socks being pulled one by one from her feet and reached down to undo the button and zip on her jeans. "Pull," she said to Remus as she lifted one of her legs to him.

"This doesn't seem very gentlemanly," he replied. Tonks could hear the smile in his voice.

"Sure it is. Your mate got me drunk, now you're making sure I'm comfortable enough to sleep."

"I'm renewing my statement from last night that you're overestimating my self-control," Remus said as he tugged on one leg of her jeans.

"Oh, don't worry," Tonks said, yawning widely again. "I'm wearing knickers."

"That's disappointing."

Tonks giggled while Remus pulled the remaining leg of her jeans free. "There's another."

"Another what?"

"Thing I love," Tonks said, smiling as she slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position. "You make me laugh."

"I've smiled more in the last month than I have in the past ten years." Remus smiled his shy smile at her and placed a hand on her chin, drawing her closer for a quick kiss. "But for now, you should sleep off the hangover-inducing amount of whisky your cousin talked you in to consuming."

Tonks flicked her wand to set an alarm and crawled in the bed, allowing Remus to pull the covers over her. "He was happy tonight, wasn't he?"

"He was," Remus said after kissing her lightly once more. "It's good to see a smile on his face."

Tonks woke the next morning to the chirping sound of her wand alerting her cruelly that it was time to get out of bed. She groaned as she rolled over and felt the aching in her head signaling that she had indeed drank enough Firewhisky to induce a hangover. Luckily, the heavy velvet curtains blocked out most of the light, allowing her to open her eyes without her headache being worsened by blinding sunlight. She smiled as she caught site of the small glass of water and potion vial sitting on the bedside table. Wincing slightly at the movement, Tonks cautiously pushed herself into a sitting position so she could down the potion and the water. Her stomach roiled a bit in protest before whatever was in the vial Remus had left her kicked in. After a few deep breaths, she felt well enough to at least put on her jeans and boots and walk to the loo to take care of her next most pressing need.

A few minutes later, equally thankful for the potion and the loo, Tonks entered the kitchen to find Remus sitting at the table leafing through the _Sunday Prophet._ He looked up with a small smile.

"Feeling all right this morning, Nymphadora?" he asked.

"Your friend is a buggering git," Tonks said, her voice a bit hoarse from the laughter and singing escapades from the night before. She stopped to kiss a chuckling Remus on the cheek since she had dragon breath from not cleaning her teeth before falling asleep. "But thank you for the potion. Hopefully it will help me survive my mother's evil eye she's no doubt going to give me."

"Blame it on your cousin," Remus said as he pulled out the chair next to him.

"Oh, I fully intend to," Tonks said, waving off the chair Remus had pulled out for her. "I need to get going so I've time to shower before going round to my mum and dad's."

"Are you having tea with your neighbor Edith tonight?" Remus asked.

"Since you have guard duty, I suppose I've no better prospects," Tonks said with a pout. "Did Mad-Eye say if he was coming or not? She invited him too."

Remus smiled widely. "He will not be sitting for tea tonight because he already visited Edith yesterday afternoon."

"What?" Tonks said with a squeal, immediately regretting the exclamation when her head throbbed in protest.

Remus nodded. "He informed me last night."

"That'll make tea with Edith even more fun this evening, then."

With one last chaste kiss to Remus' cheek, Tonks left to shower. She opted out of a run in deference to her hangover and made it to her parents' house just as her mother was setting breakfast on the table. In the annoying way that mothers know things, Andromeda knew immediately that Tonks wasn't feeling her best that morning. Tonks was relieved at the amused expression her mother gave rather than the evil eye she'd been expecting; apparently her dad had been in a similar state when he'd once bought in to a poker game with Sirius.

After eating a meager breakfast that paled in comparison to her usual when her mother cooked, Tonks retired to the comfy sofa in her dad's study. Most of the time, being the only child—and therefore the only recipient of her parents' constant attention and worry—drove her batty. But as her mother doted on her during the day, bringing her tea and toast and draping a blanket over her as she dozed, Tonks was happy to be the over-indulged only child.

Later that evening, tea with Edith proved to be as entertaining as Tonks had hoped. Edith was delighted that Mad-Eye had accepted her invitation to drop by the previous afternoon. Apparently, she did indeed have a crush on the man and had since her days of working in the Ministry. Tonks listened sympathetically as Edith told her that she'd become a widow during the first war and smiled as she went on to tell her about how she'd noticed Mad-Eye after she'd crawled out of the hole of despair following her husband's death. She tasked Tonks with the job of doing some recognizance work to find out if Mad-Eye enjoyed the tea and conversation. Delightedly thinking Edith sounded like a school girl, Tonks was keen to ask Mad-Eye about their time together, even if to push her mentor's buttons a bit.

Edith shooed her out once Tonks started yawning, tired despite her nap earlier on her father's sofa. She said goodnight and promised to return later that week before she crossed the hall to her flat. As she drew her wand and placed her hand on the door, she gasped and pointed her wand at the invisible assailant who grabbed her elbow.

Tonks cursed herself at her lack of vigilance as a voice she recognized said into her ear, "Open the door and let me in."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Vacations between myself and the lovely **Kerichi** overlapped, making it hard to connect. But, we've both returned, so here you are. Holland was an unforgettable experience, and I'm so glad for the time I spent there:). Feel free to review, even if it's to tell me how upset you are that you had to wait for this chapter! As a reward for your patience, I am posting a one-shot titled "Decisions" where you get some of Remus' POV. Go check it out!

I also want to say a quick thank you to **alomoria** at deviant art dot com for graciously allowing me to use her art for the cover for this story:)


	26. Chapter 26

Tonks stared at the Disillusioned person standing next to her. His form became visible as he leaned in closer, the movement causing his outline to shimmer slightly.

"Let me in. _Please_." Tonks could hear the desperation in William Murphy's plea as he tightened his grip on her elbow.

"Are they watching you right now?" Tonks whispered, keeping her wand pointed at him and a Shield Charm around her.

Murphy hesitated. "No," he finally answered.

Tonks felt no qualms about Stunning the man, who fell in a heap at her feet. Served him right, really, for not learning to implement a Shield Charm. She glanced around the empty hall to make sure they were indeed alone, wondering what to do next. As her eyes settled on Edith's door, she smiled. Unlike her tiny flat, Edith's larger flat had a fireplace for a Floo connection. She crossed the hall and knocked, quirking an eyebrow when her new friend answered her door wearing a brightly colored floral dressing gown.

"Aren't you supposed to be readying yourself for bed, young lady?" the older witch chastised, placing her hands on her hips.

Tonks smiled at the woman. "Thanks, _Mum_ , but I have a bit of a situation that needs handled first." She turned and stepped aside so Edith would have full view of Murphy slumped against the wall next to her door. " _Finite_ ," she murmured, pointing her wand at the man. The Disillusionment Charm he had used slowly lifted.

"Back for more, is he?" Edith asked with a disapproving look and a shake of her head. "What shall we do with him?"

"We?"

"Yes, we, my dear," Edith said as she drew her wand from her dressing gown. Tonks had a fleeting thought that Mad-Eye would be impressed at her having her wand so accessible.

With a sharp flick of her wand Murphy's body rose from the floor. Tonks watched as he floated past her into Edith's flat, landing face down and not so gently on the floor next to her sofa. She smiled as Edith flicked her wand once more and Murphy's hands were bound behind his back. Tonks stepped into the flat and, with one last glance around the hall, shut the door behind her.

"May I use your Floo?" Tonks asked as she stepped over Murphy's body toward the fireplace.

"I'm sure you know Alastor won't answer his Floo," Edith said.

Tonks turned to the older witch, distracted by Edith's admission. "Mad-Eye told you that?" she asked incredulously. She knew he didn't routinely answer his Floo due to security concerns, but might if she sent a Patronus saying it was urgent. "He doesn't say much to anyone, usually." Tonks supposed she shouldn't be surprised that one of the first things Mad-Eye told his new acquaintance was something regarding his habits surrounding his security routine.

Edith smiled. "I was able to...persuade him to open up a bit."

Tonks cringed at the image that popped into her head. "All right, all right," she said raising a hand to stop Edith from elaborating. "That's worse than thinking of my parents snogging."

"I baked him biscuits, you naughty girl," Edith said, her smile widening. "Although, I'm glad for your Mr. Lupin, knowing where your thoughts lie."

Tonks felt a blush creep across her cheeks and quickly changed the subject. "I'm even more surprised that Mad-Eye let you feed him. He won't let me make him even a cup of tea."

"Oh, he inspected all of my ingredients first," Edith said with a casual wave of her hand. "But, in the end, he allowed me to bake for him."

Tonks shook her head, still processing this new development of Mad-Eye's relationship with Edith. Since she wasn't even sure Mad-Eye would be home to let her through his fireplace, she decided to use another Floo connection rather than wasting time tracking her paranoid mentor down with a Patronus. She lit a fire in the fireplace and tossed a pinch of Floo powder into the flames before sticking her head in and called, "Hog's Head Inn."

Not surprisingly, there were no patrons sitting around the tables of the pub. "Aberforth," Tonks yelled.

A moment later, Aberforth peered into the flames. "Merlin, girl! There's no need to bellow at me."

"I thought maybe you were in the kitchen," Tonks said with a roll of her eyes. "Now I know you're there, I'm coming through."

Tonks took Aberforth's stepping aside to mean that she was welcome to enter his pub. Retreating from the fireplace, Tonks turned and pointed her wand at Murphy, who was still lying motionless on the floor. " _Accio_ ," she said, not feeling the least bit sorry that his head thumped against the leg of Edith's coffee table as he slid across the floor toward her. She cast a Feather-light Charm, bent down and turned Murphy to his back before picking him up by the front of his robes.

"Are you planning on taking him through the Floo with you?" Edith asked.

"Unless you'd rather I left him with you?" Tonks replied with a grin.

Edith eyed her with concern. "Please travel back this way so I know you're all right."

Tonks huffed. "Now you really do sound like my mum." She released one hand from Murphy's robes and threw another pinch of powder into the flames before she stepped forward, dragging Murphy along with her. "But I'll come back through your Floo if it makes you feel better."

"Be careful stepping out on the other side," Edith called as Tonks was stepping into the flames. She called out her destination and smiled thinking that it didn't matter if she was careful or not since she rarely landed gracefully even when she wasn't carrying another person with her.

Just as she predicted, Tonks stepped into the Hog's Head and tripped over the tangle of robes that surrounded her and Murphy. Closing her eyes, Tonks braced herself for impact with the floor, surprised when the worst part of her fall was having to endure Murphy landing on top of her as she came in contact with a Cushioning Charm rather than the floor. She opened her eyes to find Aberforth, Dumbledore, and Severus standing over her.

"Good evening, Nymphadora," Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"Wotcher. Could one of you fine gentlemen get this tosser off me, please?"

Severus reached down and pulled Murphy up by his scruff and deposited him in a chair.

"Thanks for the soft landing, whoever cast the Cushioning Charm," Tonks said as Aberforth helped her to her feet. She smiled as Severus avoided her gaze and busied himself with binding Murphy to the chair.

"This is what you were yelling about?" Aberforth asked. "What'd you bring this idiot with you for?"

"What was I supposed to do with him?" Tonks asked exasperatedly. "Invite Lucius Malfoy back to my flat to collect him?"

"Back to your flat?" Severus turned sharply to look at her.

Tonks heaved a sigh. "Don't start," she said. "I handled him just fine."

"Indeed, you did," Dumbledore said, peering at all of them over his spectacles, a sign Tonks took to mean they should stop their squabble. "Now, did this young man state his purpose before you took care of him?"

"Not really," Tonks replied with a shake of her head. "He surprised me coming home from my neighbor's and practically begged to be let in." She looked up at Severus before looking back to Dumbledore. "He seemed...desperate."

"This is likely his last chance to get it right."

They all looked to Severus, who was staring at Murphy with an odd expression on his face. It started as a look of disdain but turned to something else. Pity? Tonks wondered if sympathized with the man for having made a terrible choice.

"You should go so we can wake him up and find out what the hell his problem is," Tonks said, reaching out to touch Severus' arm.

His head snapped quickly from his perusal of Murphy to look at Tonks, his gaze flitting quickly between where her hand rested on his forearm and her face. She wasn't sure if she had made him uncomfortable, or if he was simply not used to casual day-to-day contact. She didn't recall him reacting in such a way during their mission to Malfoy Manor. His arm had tensed under her touch, so she pulled her hand away and gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. As soon as her hand had left his arm, he quickly crossed his arms over his chest.

"It wouldn't do for him to see you sitting for tea with the boss' sworn enemy," Tonks said, turning her soft smile into a cheeky grin in an attempt to ease his tension. Unsurprisingly, Severus didn't return her smile, but his facial features relaxed from the scowl he had adopted.

"Tonks has a point, Albus," Aberforth said as he gestured toward Severus. "Idiot here is going to wake up soon, and it wouldn't do well for him to see a colleague here."

Tonks smiled as Severus turned and strode to a seat ten paces away from where he'd placed Murphy and sat, drawing his wand and tapping himself on the head. His scowl was back in place as the Disillusionment Charm slowly trickled down his face.

She turned back to the older men. "Who wants to play good Auror, and who wants to play bad Auror? Oh, let me play bad guy, please?" She said, clapping her hands and bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Bennet always makes me play the good guy."

"I reckon this bloke won't need much of an interrogation," Aberforth said with an amused look. "He's gonna wake to find himself tied to a chair with us standing here and just start singing."

"Well, that's no fun," Tonks said. "I'd like to give him a piece of my mind for all the trouble he's caused."

"Go on, then," Aberforth said with a shake of his head. "You don't look like much of a bad guy though with that pink hair."

Dumbledore chuckled at the rude hand gesture Tonks flashed to Aberforth as he gave a flick of his wand, Summoning two chairs that arranged themselves in front of Murphy.

"I believe I will observe with Severus and let the two of you handle our guest," Dumbledore said as he turned to walk to where Severus was sitting.

Aberforth sat and gestured to the chair next to him. "You want to wake him up, or should I?"

"I'll do it," Tonks said, taking the second seat and pointing her wand at the man bound in front of them. " _Rennervate_."

Murphy opened his eyes and looked around lazily before his eyes settled on Tonks and Aberforth. He startled and swore, struggling against his bonds for a minute.

"Hello, William," Tonks said sweetly.

"They're going to kill me now," he said hoarsely.

Tonks shrugged. "Not really my problem, mate." She turned to Aberforth and said, "He should have thought a little harder before joining their party, don't you think?"

Aberforth shrugged and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms at his chest.

Murphy swallowed audibly. "What are you going to do with me?" he asked as he looked back and forth between the two people before him. "Don't send me back. Please."

"As much bloody trouble as you've caused, I ought to send you back, you stupid bugger," Tonks said seriously as Murphy looked to the floor. "You seemed all too happy to work for them a month ago. What's changed your mind?"

Murphy simply stared at the spot where his gaze rested on the floor.

"You might as well say something, boy," Aberforth said. "It doesn't get much better for you at this point." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "You're either gettin' dumped back with the Death Eaters, where I know you don't stand a chance, or I'll let my friend here have a go at you. From what I've heard, you don't stand a chance against her either."

Murphy looked up at Aberforth and glanced quickly to Tonks before looking once more at the floor.

Aberforth leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest again, smiling slightly as he gestured between Murphy and Tonks. Tonks gleefully took this as an invitation to continue her bad Auror role. She stood and walked toward Murphy, giving a flick of her wand to release the thin cords that Severus had used to bind him to the chair, as well as the binds that Edith had placed around his wrists. Murphy shuffled his feet back, attempting to find purchase on the ground, but succeeding only in nearly tipping his chair backwards.

"W-what are you going to do?" he asked shakily.

Tonks stowed her wand and leaned down, once more grasping the front of his robes. She pulled Murphy forward before slamming him roughly back against the chair, the legs of the chair scraping against the wood floor as it was pushed back a few inches.

Bringing his face within inches of hers, Tonks asked, "Why were you at my flat tonight?"

Murphy's gaze flitted wildly between Tonks' face and where Aberforth was sitting behind them.

Tonks shook him slightly to bring his attention back to her. "Answer me."

Murphy gaped at her stupidly and shook his head. Hoping that the Feather-light Charm hadn't worn off completely, Tonks hoisted Murphy from his chair. Even though he was several inches taller than her, she was able to pull him to look her directly in the face while his legs hung uselessly under him.

"Come on, boy, help yourself and say something," Aberforth said. Tonks could hear the amusement in his voice. "At least fight back against the girl."

Aberforth's words seemed to spur the man into action. He finally got his legs underneath him and tried to reach into his robes to draw his wand, grabbing Tonks' wrist with the other hand. She reacted much too quickly for him. Bringing her knee up, she landed her boot hard on his instep, earning a sharp yelp of pain from Murphy. After releasing her grip on the front of his robes, she took advantage of his tightened grasp on her wrist and swung her arm behind him, bringing his along with it as she pivoted her body behind his. She used the distraction of his likely aching foot to reverse their grip, her hand now grasping his wrist tightly. She looped her leg around Murphy's and tugged, bringing him down to one knee before using her knee to his back to force him face-down on the floor. With his arm still wrenched behind his back, Tonks used her knee to keep him in place, drawing her wand and touching the tip to his back, which he took as a sign to stop struggling against the hold she had on him.

"All right!" Murphy yelled breathlessly as Aberforth gave a clap of his hands and chuckled. Tonks gave another tug to the arm she had pinned behind his back, encouraging him to keep talking. "I was supposed to bring you back with me!"

Tonks looked over her shoulder as the fireplace roared to life, Mad-Eye stumping though with a scowl. He scanned the room, taking in the scene of Tonks kneeling on Murphy's back while Aberforth looked on casually from his chair.

"You two want to fill me in on what the hell is going on here?" Mad-Eye said roughly as he walked over to stand in front of Tonks and Murphy. "Someone just told me you dragged this scum through her Floo." He leaned down and grabbed a handful of Murphy's hair and lifted his head.

" _Someone_ told you, did they?" Tonks asked with a grin.

"Let's focus, lass," Mad-Eye said, giving her a glare with his good eye as he tilted Murphy's head to see him better.

"Oh no, not you," Murphy said with a whimper as he looked up into Mad-Eye's face.

"Heard that a time or two before," Mad-Eye said, his mouth pulling into his crooked grin.

Aberforth snorted. "From where you're sitting, you should be more afraid of the girl on your back."

"William here was just getting ready to tell us more about why he was waiting outside my flat tonight, weren't you?" Tonks asked as she gave another tug on his arm.

"Ah! Yes!"

Mad-Eye let Murphy's head drop with a thump and walked over to take Tonks' chair. "All right, then, lad. Let's hear it."

"I was supposed to bring her back so they could put her under the Imperius Curse."

"Oh, you're going to have to be specific, William," Tonks taunted, digging her knee into his back, much to his dismay. "Who's they?"

"Malfoy!" he cried. "And Avery. Avery is waiting outside your building for me to bring you out."

"Where is Avery now?" Tonks demanded. If Avery was waiting outside her building, she definitely wanted to know about it.

"I-I don't know," he said hesitantly. "I don't know how long he was going to wait."

"You idiots underestimated my apprentice," Mad-Eye said with a satisfied smirk. "It would have taken more than you and that Avery to get her out of there." He gave a wave of his hand and said, "Let him up, Tonks."

Tonks rocked back to crouch on the balls of her feet, making sure to give one last dig of her knee before releasing Murphy's arm and standing up. She Summoned two more chairs and sat in one as she watched Murphy cautiously get to his feet and sit in the second chair while glancing nervously at the group sitting around him.

"Are you going to send me back to them?" Murphy asked miserably.

Tonks glanced to Mad-Eye and Aberforth, who were watching Murphy with disgust. "Why the change of heart?" she asked. "You seemed keen to do their bidding a month ago."

"How'd you—"

"We ask the questions, lad," Mad-Eye said shortly. "Unless you want me to drop you on Malfoy's doorstep tonight."

Murphy took a deep breath before he began his tale, telling them that at first he'd just wanted to see what the Death Eaters were all about. He told them, shaking his head in chagrin, how he simply wanted to climb the ranks somewhere; his mid-level secretarial job at the Ministry wasn't what he'd had in mind after leaving school. The Death Eaters commended his interest and asked him to do a few simple tasks, telling him how great he was for contributing to the cause. The more he agreed to different tasks for them, the more involved the tasks became: spying on his superiors, tracking down addresses, attempting to tail people home from the Ministry. If he raised concerns over his assigned tasks, it was quickly pointed out how easily they could cause him trouble. When Malfoy told him to attempt to enter Tonks' flat, he had tried to refuse, which was the first time Malfoy had punished him physically. After Tonks had deposited him unconscious into a chair at the Quill two nights previous, Malfoy had shown up at Murphy's fiancé's flat as a final warning to improve on his performance.

"If they hurt her… ." Murphy nearly choked on the sentence. "It'll be all my fault," he said in a strangled whisper.

"Where is she now?" Tonks asked. If Murphy was supposed to have already gotten to Tonks, and he hadn't reported back yet, she thought it was likely that Avery would go after the woman.

"She has Muggle relatives in Hertfordshire," Murphy replied, his voice shaking. "I told her she should go there."

Tonks looked to Aberforth, who was watching her intently. "What're you thinking?" he asked.

She looked to Mad-Eye who seemed to know what she was thinking and gave her a slight nod. "Have you a vacant room?" she asked Aberforth.

Murphy exhaled a breath he'd obviously been holding.

Aberforth rose from the chair and grabbed Murphy under one arm, pulling him to his feet. "You're goin' to end up owing the girl your life, even if she did kick your sorry arse."

"You'll need to give us something in return, mind," Mad-Eye said. "If we protect you, you're goin' to talk."

Murphy could only nod his head as Aberforth directed him up the creaky stairs in the corner that lead to his rooms for let. Tonks followed and secured the room with a few strong protective enchantments along with an Anti-Disapparition Jinx before heading back down the stairs. Dumbledore and Severus had lifted their Charms by the time they made it back downstairs and were sitting at a table waiting for Tonks and Aberforth.

"Impressive physical quarrel, Nymphadora," Dumbledore said with a smile.

To Tonks' surprise, Severus commented next. "Indeed," he said so quietly she was quite sure the other men hadn't heard over Aberforth's chuckle at how Tonks had 'kicked the idiot's arse'.

"Thank you, sir," Tonks replied to Dumbledore before letting her gaze meet Severus' piercing stare for a moment. Even though they had become friends of sorts, she was still shocked at hearing his praise. "We need to find these Muggle relatives before the Death Eaters do," she said as she sat at the table.

"Hopefully our Mr. Murphy will be able to pass on the location," Dumbledore said, holding up a hand to stop Mad-Eye before he could protest. "In exchange for information, of course."

"How much do you think he'll be able to tell us?" Tonks asked Severus.

He merely stared in response and raised an eyebrow. "The Quill?"

Tonks gasped and jumped from her seat, thundering up the stairs and unfortunately tripping over the top stair in her haste. She righted herself and took down the enchantments with a wave of her wand before throwing open the door to find Murphy sitting on the bed with his head cradled in his hands. He looked up sharply when Tonks entered and scooted back on the bed.

"Tell me what you know about that concealed room at the Quill," Tonks said, placing her hands on her hips.

Murphy looked at her with a furrowed expression. "How'd you—"

"My colleague told you we're the ones who ask the questions," she said impatiently. "It doesn't matter how we know about it. Just tell me what you know."

"They're using it for a few things, but I don't know everything."

Tonks rolled her eyes. If Murphy thought they were under the impression that he was in the inner circle of the Death Eaters, he was dumber than she thought. "Just tell me what you know."

"There are lists. People they think are in the Order of the Phoenix. Or at least people they think are loyal to Albus Dumbledore." He paused for a moment with a worried expression before continuing. "People they think are...keeping watch."

Tonks stared at Murphy for a moment. "You've been keeping watch as well?" she asked.

He nodded. "Not a constant watch, but I was told to keep an eye out for anything unusual." Murphy looked to the floor. "One morning I saw a man leaving the Ministry that was on the list I had of Order members from the first war. The following week Malfoy put him under the Imperius Curse," he finished in a whisper.

"Do you realize that man's facing six months in Azkaban?"

"Yes," he croaked, placing his head in his hands again.

Tonks took a deep breath, willing herself not to haul Murphy to his feet again. "Keep going," she said impatiently, waving a hand for him to continue when he looked up.

"I've been...bringing reports to Malfoy."

Tonks suddenly remembered eavesdropping on Murphy and Malfoy weeks before at the party at Malfoy Manor. "Inspection reports from Azkaban."

Murphy looked at Tonks incredulously, no doubt wondering how she knew about the prison reports. He must have remembered what she and Mad-Eye had said about who asked the questions and refrained from commenting, nodding instead.

"What are they planning?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know," he said, shaking his head. "All I know is he wanted me to get the guard duty rosters next."

"How do I get into that room?"

"It's a runic password, but it changes," he said, taking a shaking breath. "But the two times I've been given the password, one of the runes has been Pure-blood."

"He told you to keep bringing people into the Quill. What for?"

"They are recruiting heavily from the Ministry," Murphy said with a shake of his head. "I was focusing mostly on people in departments like Magical Maintenance and other support services."

"What's with the cauldrons?" Tonks asked, remembering that one glimpse into the room had shown a couple of cauldrons stacked on a table.

Murphy furrowed his brow. "I'm not sure." He gave another slight shake of his head. "I don't know everything that went on there. It's not like I took the Mark or anything like that."

Tonks stared at Murphy for a moment and decided she'd interrogated enough, considering his haggard look. "Stay here," Tonks said stepping back into the hall. "Someone will be back."

"What about Deidra?" he asked worriedly.

"We're working out what to do do next," she assured him before closing and re-warding the door.

Tonks joined the men downstairs and relayed what Murphy had said regarding the secret room at the Quill, each man shaking their head morosely when she mentioned Sturgis. "That seems to be all he knows. About that, at least. He said he didn't get as far as taking—" She stopped abruptly and looked at Severus, suddenly understanding why he'd given her the look he had when she'd touched his arm earlier. She realized she'd touched his left arm, her fingers likely having grazed the inside of his forearm near where the Dark Mark was branded into his skin. It was such an automatic gesture for her to casually touch people—a punch to Kingsley's arm, a hug to Mad-Eye, a silly pat to Sirius' head—she hadn't even thought before reaching out to touch him. It was easy to understand why he would be reluctant to contact with his arm: reminders of regret, self-consciousness of his past, and likely pain since she knew the Dark Mark burned when his presence was requested.

Mad-Eye's voice cut through her thoughts. "Tonks?"

"Sorry," she said, her eyes still focused on Severus, hoping he understood her apology. "The Mark. He hadn't gone as far as taking the Mark." She glanced around the table before setting her gaze once more on Severus, who simply stared at her, his dark eyes unreadable. Taking a deep breath, Tonks thought that at least he didn't look angry.

"Anyway," she said with a shake of her head. "If we can work out what runes they use, I'll be able to get the door open and see what they're doing with the information they're gathering."

"What of this fiancé?" Aberforth asked. "If you ask me, we should collect her tonight, but make him sweat about it. Payback for being such a royal prat."

Dumbledore glanced swiftly at his brother. "I think Mr. Murphy has paid quite enough."

"That's a load of bollocks," Tonks said before she could stop herself. "I mean, it's not as if he turned up looking for help. He wouldn't be here tonight if I hadn't dragged him from my doorstep." She paused to see Dumbledore watching her intently. "Sir," she added for good measure, realizing she'd lost her temper.

"Do not be so quick to condemn his choices, Nymphadora," Dumbledore said patiently. "Perhaps you dragging him here tonight was what he needed. Doing what's right isn't always easy."

Tonks looked to the table and nodded. She understood his point, but still thought that Murphy was, as Aberforth had pointed out, a royal prat.

"Mr. Murphy and I will gather his fiancé tonight, and we will offer them sanctuary in exchange for whatever information he can provide us," Dumbledore said calmly. "We will then relocate them somewhere safe."

"Won't it be obvious that the Order has intervened on his behalf," Tonks asked carefully. She truly did trust Dumbledore's judgement and didn't want to seem like she was questioning him further. "I mean, is Avery still waiting outside my building for him to come out?" The thought of the brutish man knowing where she lived didn't make her happy in the least.

"It'll likely be obvious he was aided by the Order," Severus said, speaking for the first time since Tonks had come back downstairs. "But information can be provided to...mislead their thoughts."

Tonks watched Severus as he spoke and couldn't help but think how complicated his role was. Spying and lying to the most vile bunch of wizards in the world couldn't be an easy task. She was sure his life must be in danger most of the time he was in their company. Regardless of Sirius' opinion—which had been made abundantly clear the night before— she respected Severus' position, more so as she learned of the risks he took. Even back to her student days, Tonks knew that the dour Potions professor was disliked by a large portion of the student population. She'd had a different experience than some of her Gryffindor friends. Having been a Hufflepuff, she hadn't suffered his ire as frequently as others, except of course when her ever-present clumsiness irritated him. With the perspective of being even just a few years older, and having the unique opportunity of learning even the tiniest insight into his past, she thought that perhaps he was more misunderstood rather than truly being the evil bat of the dungeons.

Mad-Eye's voice once again broke through her thoughts. "You and I can see if Avery's still lurking outside your building." He hesitated before continuing. "This might be another good reason to reconsider what Lupin said."

Remus must have mentioned how she'd blown off searching for a new flat. Tonks stared at Mad-Eye for a moment, considering how to respond. "How long have you lived in your house?"

Mad-Eye met her stare. "A long time."

"Even after Crouch broke in?"

"Aye."

Tonks sat back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not moving." Even if the entire lot of Death Eaters knew where she lived, she was unlikely let them chase her from her home.

"All right, lass," Mad-Eye said after a moment.

"Now that that's sorted," Aberforth said dryly, breaking the tension. "Can we all move on with what we need to do so we're not up half the night? I'm an old man, after all."

"Indeed," Dumbledore said, rising from his seat. "Severus, let us know if you hear talk of Murphy's apparent disappearance. We will meet here again tomorrow evening."

They all rose from the table; Dumbledore and Aberforth headed up the stairs, Severus moved toward the door, and Tonks and Mad-Eye walked to the fireplace. Once they were back in Edith's sitting room, the woman inundated them with questions and huffed irritably when Mad-Eye told her to wait in her flat as he and Tonks strode to her door. Mad-Eye placed his hand on the door before Tonks could wrench it open.

"Constant vigilance, lass," he grumbled. "The last time you walked across the hall, a man was waiting for you."

Knowing Mad-Eye was right, Tonks drew her wand. " _Homenum_ _Revelio_ ," Tonks said quietly, pointing her wand at the door. When no indicator revealed human presence behind the door, she opened it and stepped quietly out into the hall, Mad-Eye following. He stayed on the landing and let Tonks walk down the stairs, where she cast a Disillusionment Charm before stepping out of her building and creeping around the corner to the alley, her wand at the ready. Even though she was pretty sure the alley was empty, she cast the same Revelio spell as before to be certain. When the spell again revealed nobody was lurking in the alley, Tonks turned and went back into her building, meeting Mad-Eye at the top of the stairs.

"He must have left," Tonks said quietly.

"Up to no good, no doubt. I'm going to answer Edith's questions and make sure she's all right," Mad-Eye said, turning back toward the two womens' flats.

Tonks smiled at the chance to have a little fun with her mentor. "Going to kiss her goodnight, are you?" When he turned to look at her with a scowl she merely raised her eyebrows at him as her smile widened. "She seems quite taken with you, you know."

Tonks chuckled gleefully at Mad-Eye abruptly turning to Edith's flat and rapping sharply on her door. She turned to her door and happily let herself into her flat so she could ready herself for bed; something she'd wanted to do hours ago when she'd happened upon William bloody Murphy standing at her door.

The following week was like one never-ending day at work for Tonks. Between an increased workload at the Auror office, guard duty at the Department of Mysteries, and guarding the new witness they had to protect until he was relocated, she barely had a chance to take a breath.

After the _Prophet_ published an article stating that Sirius Black was believed to be still at large in London, the number of Sirius sightings tripled from the amount they had been receiving. With Kingsley's efforts to turn the public's—and the Ministry's—eye away from the belief that he was still in the UK, they'd had far fewer reports to follow up on. Now, the Auror office, Kingsley and Tonks in particular, were up to their necks in new claims surfacing with wild stories of where people had seen the fugitive.

Kingsley's mood during the week reflected his irritation at Sirius taking the chance to show up at King's Cross; weeks of work on his part were for nothing, and now he and Tonks were charged with muddling through the fallout. Tonks was pretty sure Scrimgeour had put her on Sirius duty not only because he always seemed miffed that she couldn't help with the whereabouts of her fugitive cousin, but also because he wanted Kingsley to chat her up about her loyalties once more. Thus, her work week was certainly less enjoyable, not to mention busier, than others.

She hadn't been to Headquarters—which meant she also hadn't seen Remus—much that week due to her schedule. Her workday Monday had only ended because she'd needed to leave the Ministry in order to meet at the Hog's Head. By the time they'd finished discussing what Aberforth had learned from Murphy, it was far too late to visit Remus, especially considering he'd had guard duty the night before, and it was the week leading up to the full moon, which meant he'd be tired and not likely in the mood for company. Tuesday and Wednesday had been equally mad workdays along with an overnight shift guarding the Prophecy. She missed the Order meeting that week because she took a shift guarding Murphy. Oddly, this ended up being the most relaxing night of her week since it was just her sitting around the Hog's Head, letting Aberforth feed her dinner and keeping an eye on who came and went from the pub while he tended to the few customers that popped in. Regardless of a relatively quiet evening, it meant that she missed seeing Remus that night as well since it was late by the time Aberforth locked up for the night, and she was ready to collapse into bed after two days of no sleep.

By Thursday, the Auror department was notified of Murphy's absence. The first day, the MLE office hadn't taken too much notice of their absent employee. With an upcoming wedding, they had assumed that he'd taken a personal day and had forgotten to mark it on their schedule. Day two they had started a quiet investigation of their own. By day three, a missing person's inquiry was placed through the Auror department. The inquiry stated that they would have handled the investigation on their own except for the odd behavior Murphy had displayed recently. Tonks read that he'd been late for work more often than usual—along with parts of the day where he was unaccounted for—and the attention to detail in his work was slipping. They also noted that physically he appeared more haggard. The last part Tonks didn't have a hard time believing; he had looked like hell the previous week at the Quill.

Kingsley called Tonks into his office after the brief staff meeting where the inquiry had been announced under the guise of discussing a Black sighting. He closed his door and warded his office before he began.

"I've read your Order reports on this guy," he started, waving a hand indicating the copy of Murphy's missing person's inquiry sitting on his desk. "What's going on?"

"He's in Order custody," Tonks said, holding her ground and refusing to shrink back in her chair as Kingsley leaned forward, placing his elbows on his desk, staring her down after her statement. They definitely got on well, but he was still an intimidating wizard. "We need to let Dumbledore know that an investigation has been launched." She went on to fill him in on the missing details, leaving out seeing him at the Quill, but telling him about his visits to her flat, specifically the visit earlier that week.

"Dumbledore didn't mention it at the meeting this week?" she asked.

Kingsley shook his head. "He only said that you were guarding a witness. I got the feeling that he has a lot on his plate this week. What with the trouble Umbridge is causing and the article in the _Prophet_. He's about as amused as I am over the Sirius Black sightings."

Tonks sighed. "He wasn't trying to be a prat."

"I know. Doesn't change the facts."

"Who's going to take this case?"

Kingsley gave her a slight smile. "You want off Sirius Black duty?"

"Depends on who you'd partner me with," Tonks said, answering his smile. She sat back in her seat, propping her feet on his desk, glad to have him introduce a little humor, no matter how small, into their exhausting week.

"Not Dawlish," he said, his smile widening.

"Thank Merlin for that," Tonks said with a roll of her eyes.

"Williamson has tailed Murphy a few times at the request of Pius Thickness. I was thinking of putting him on the case." Kingsley finally relaxed back in his chair. "He won't need help digging around the Ministry, but I'll put you with him if he has to go out for interviews."

"Thanks, love." Kingsley raised his eyebrows at Tonks' words. "What?" she asked.

"Remus is worried about you. He asked after you last night."

Tonks crinkled her brows in confusion before asking, "Where did that come from?"

"The last time you called me 'love', it was in front of Remus, and as I recall, he didn't take kindly to it." Kingsley gave her a measured stare. "I have eyes, you know."

"Meaning?" Tonks shouldn't be surprised that Kingsley had taken notice when Tonks had abruptly left the kitchen—and shortly after left Headquarters altogether—the week they were planning their mission to Privet Drive.

"It's obvious there's something going on between you two."

She simply met Kingsley's stare for a moment. "He told you he was worried?"

"Not in so many words," he replied with a shrug.

Tonks crossed her arms over her chest. "You obviously have something you want to say. Go ahead and spit it out."

"Before you lose your temper, you should know that I like Remus," Kingsley said warningly.

"But?" Tonks knew her parents' opinions of her relationship, as well as Mad-Eye's. She supposed hearing her friend and colleague's thoughts couldn't hurt.

"You should keep your relationship quiet."

"Have you heard me shouting about it through the loudspeaker?" she asked defensively.

"Did I say you were?" Kingsley asked patiently. "I'm simply saying to think of your job. You're already putting it at risk."

Tonks fought the urge to roll her eyes; it was one thing to give him cheek over partnering with Dawlish, but quite another when discussing the security of her career. Regardless of the ease of their relationship, Kingsley still happened to be her immediate superior. "You sound like my father."

"I'm all right with that," he said with a slight smile. "Just be careful."

"Got it, boss." Tonks swung her legs off of Kingsley's desk and rose from her seat. "Come along. You can buy me lunch before we check out the next of the never-ending tips coming into the Ministry this week."

Tonks and Kingsley worked into the evening checking tips and filing reports, trying their best to quickly get through the bulk of the new tips before more piled in the following week. It was late by the time she made it to Hogsmeade—stopping briefly by her post box, unfortunately finding a letter from Quigley requesting her presence at the Quill the next night—to fill Dumbledore in on the investigation the Auror office was now in charge of concerning William Murphy.

When she entered the Hog's Head, Tonks found Murphy sitting with Dumbledore, Aberforth, and a woman Tonks could only assume was Murphy's fiancé Deidra. The man seemed humbled by his current position, stopping Tonks as she rose to leave, looking up with red-rimmed eyes to tell her he was sorry for the trouble he'd caused her. She looked quickly to Dumbledore, who nodded encouragingly to Tonks. Thinking of Dumbledore's words earlier in the week, she responded to Murphy that at least he was doing the right thing now.

Even though it was well past what she considered bedtime for an exhausting week—and Remus was likely already asleep due to his fatigue leading up to the full moon—Tonks decided to stop in to Headquarters before going home. She stepped out of the Floo into the kitchen to find Sirius sitting at the table, staring moodily into a half-empty glass of Firewhisky. He looked terrible; his long hair was unwashed, and his robes were a wrinkled mess.

"Wotcher," she said quietly, taking the glass from his hand and setting it out of his reach. "You shouldn't drink alone."

He scoffed and didn't look up. "Where've you been all week?"

Tonks didn't answer. She didn't think he needed to hear that she'd been insanely busy at work due to his escapades at the train station. Instead, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and rested her cheek on the top of his head. He sighed heavily and reached a hand up to pat hers.

"There's a truculent werewolf upstairs asleep on the sofa," he said.

Tonks pulled back and looked down at her cousin, who finally peered up into her face. "Truculent?" she asked with a small smile.

"Dedalus brought me a book of crosswords," he said with a shrug. "Moony helped me with that one."

Her smile widened slightly as she grabbed one of his hands and helped Sirius to his feet. "Let's get you to bed," she said as she looped an arm through his and maneuvered him around the chair.

She walked Sirius to his room before walking back down the steps to the drawing room, finding Remus lying on the sofa with his arms crossed over his chest, asleep. Stepping quietly into the room, Tonks debated whether to wake him or to let him sleep. Sirius had implied that he would like to see her, but even in sleep, he looked drawn and pale, exhausted even.

She knew that part of her reluctance to wake him was because she wasn't sure how he would act when he woke. The previous month's transformation had been a small insight into how his condition affected his mood, and she didn't want him to push her away again after the lovely couple of weeks they'd shared. They'd only seen each other once during the week; a brief moment in passing when Tonks had popped into Headquarters to drop off a report. He'd greeted her with a chaste kiss on the cheek, which she wasn't sure was due to his mood or the fact that Kingsley had entered the door just after her.

Even though he looked like he desperately needed sleep, Tonks decided to wake him; if nothing else, he should walk up to his bedroom and have a proper night's sleep in his bed rather than sprawled on a sofa. She perched herself next to him on the narrow expanse of available space and reached her hand to his forehead to brush his hair aside, smiling at having the chance to watch him, even just for a moment.

"Remus," she said softly as she stroked his beard that was delightfully filling in.

He inhaled deeply and unfolded his arms, reaching a hand up to cover hers where it rested on his cheek. "You should be home in bed," he murmured.

"And miss out on having the first proper kiss from you in days? Budge up," Tonks said, scooting further down the sofa so she could lie next to Remus.

Remus grasped her wrist as she pulled her hand away from his face. "I should get to bed."

Tonks looked into his eyes as he opened them, wondering if her worries about his pushing her away were about to be realized. "Too tired for a snog, are we? she asked lightly in an attempt to ease her worries.

"The full moon is in less than two days," he said, releasing her wrist.

Tonks huffed in annoyance; she wasn't sure she could handle mixed signals after the shit week she'd had. "Is it the full moon right now?"

Remus sighed heavily. "You know it's not."

"What's the problem, then?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just—it's just not—" Remus gave a low growl of frustration. "Trust me, all right? It's not the best time for me."

"Right," Tonks said in a voice far more wobbly than she'd like. "When the time _is_ right, why don't you let me know."

"When I get the notice, I'll be sure to send it your way," he replied tersely.

The sting to her pride roused Tonks' temper. "I might read it if I'm still interested."

Before she could turn to go, he'd snagged her wrist again. Instead of keeping her away, he pulled her toward him. "You'll be interested," he almost snarled.

Instead of fear, Tonks felt arousal. "Prove it."

* * *

A/N: *Grins gleefully* Anybody curious as to what happens next?! If you didn't catch the one-shot from Remus' POV titled "Decisions", go check it out! And, of course, review:). Thank you, **Kerichi,** for everything!

Sumer break is in full swing here in our household. Our days are filled with baseball, ballet, the park, and slip n slides and backyard splash pools:). And, of course, preparing copious amounts of food for five hungry kids...


	27. Chapter 27

"Prove it."

The words had barely escaped her mouth before Remus pulled Tonks closer to his chest and crashed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. Wanting to feel his body under her hands, Tonks fought against the grip he still had locked on her wrist, but even in a temper her strength was no match against his. For once not asking permission, Remus used the grip on her wrist to maneuver her body so she was laying atop him as he deepened their kiss.

 _You'll be interested._

The surge of arousal that had shot through her body at his words was now pulsing steadily and threatening to drive her mad. She pulled against Remus' grip once more. He released her wrist and brought both of his hands up to push her robes over her shoulders. Breaking their kiss only long enough to struggle out of her robes and toss them somewhere beyond the sofa, Tonks pressed her lips to Remus' again and ran her hands up his chest, wishing the jumper that was separating her hands from his skin would simply disappear.

As their kiss slowed from its initial frenzied pace and turned more sensual, Tonks moved her body against Remus' brazenly, looking for relief from the aching tension that had been plaguing her for weeks. The thought of Remus being the one to finally bring her relief exhilarated her. Sliding her hand up Remus' chest, she grasped the shaggy strands in her fingers as her hand found its way into his hair. Now that she had him where she wanted him, and he was kissing her so thoroughly and deliciously, she didn't want to give him a chance to retreat.

With a low growl, Remus gripped Tonks' hips tightly, encouraging her movements rather than trying to stop her. He broke their kiss to trail his mouth down her neck, lingering at a spot near the base of her neck and drawing the sensitive skin into his mouth.

After the trying week at work and practically no contact with Remus, Tonks reveled in the opportunity to allow herself to be carried away in the moment, letting her senses take in everything he was offering: the feel of his lips on her skin, his large hands gripping her hips with near-bruising strength, the response his body offered as they moved together. In her mind, there was nothing better in the world at that moment than the comfort of his intimate embrace.

At the sensation of Remus' teeth lightly nipping her collarbone, Tonks gasped then sighed in complete bliss. Unfortunately, her gasp of pleasure seemed to jolt Remus back to reality. He halted his movements and grasped her hips even tighter, this time stilling her movements rather than encouraging.

"Stop."

"What?" Tonks asked incredulously.

"We have to stop," he said roughly.

Tonks sighed so heavily it ended in a low groan of frustration. "Gods, Remus, one of these days you're going to find yourself at the receiving end of my wand," she said breathlessly, releasing the hand tangled in his hair and placing her other hand on his chest to push herself not-so-gently up. Remus let go of her hips to wrap his arms around her body, holding her in place. "Let me go," she said as she placed both hands palms down and pushed against his firm chest.

"You'll hear me out."

"I don't want your explanations," Tonks said angrily, fighting against Remus' grip in an attempt to climb off of him. The wild swing of emotions from elated one moment to angry just seconds later yielded tears that threatened to fall.

Remus tightened his grip further and twisted them so he had Tonks pinned against the back of the sofa, their faces just inches apart. They simply stared at each other for a moment, both of them breathing heavily.

"Don't you think I know it would be easier to give in to what we both want?" Remus rasped, grimacing slightly as he thrust the evidence of their mutual desire where Tonks wanted it most.

"Like you know what I want!"

Remus' lips twisted into a predatory smile that succeeded in making Tonks' longing more fierce. "I know what you want," he said as he dipped his head and inhaled deeply with his nose resting at the juncture of her neck. "But it won't be like this," he murmured against her skin.

"Like what?" Tonks dared to ask, her pulse racing at the implication of his words.

Remus lifted his head to look Tonks in the face. "If we make love, it'll be because I say so."

"Because you say so?" Tonks shrieked, resuming her struggle to get free.

Remus tightened his grip, frustratingly keeping Tonks from doing anything but struggling fruitlessly.

"Yes," he said, raising his voice. "Because I say so. I won't allow some primal instinct push you to a decision maybe you wouldn't otherwise make." Remus stopped to take a deep breath.

"I do all right making my own decision, thanks," Tonks said bitingly.

"Nymphadora, _listen_." Remus' tone stopped Tonks from continuing to struggle. "I won't be anyone's regret,' he said softly.

Tonks rested her head against the upholstered back of the sofa, hating the heat that was still pulsing through her body and the tears that were stinging her eyes. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to slow her racing heart. "This won't always work, you know," she said, opening her eyes and meeting Remus' gaze. When Remus simply furrowed his brow at her, she continued. "You can't always put me off just because you're worried you'll hurt me or offend me or whatever. This...instinct. It's a part of who you are."

Taking another shaky breath, she wriggled her shoulders, glad that this time Remus loosened his grip enough that she could push herself free. Tonks brushed his disheveled hair back from his face. Tears threatened again at the sigh of contentment that belied the conflicted look that crossed Remus' face as her hand trailed down his cheek.

"I don't pretend to understand fully what it means for you that the full moon is coming. But I'm going to keep telling you this until you believe it." Tonks paused, knowing this wasn't the time to admit how deeply she cared for him. "I like you. Just as you are." She clambered off the sofa and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. "Get some rest."

Tonks grabbed her robes and swallowed roughly around the lump in her throat. Before Remus could say anything more, she left. She had told herself weeks before that she would give him time to open up to her, give him time to help her understand his feelings, that he was worth the wait. The wolf within was always going to make things complicated, and to her that was all right. Although her instincts were to push him further, she wouldn't. If he was ready— _when_ he was ready—she would be there for him.

The next morning, after a terrible night's sleep, Tonks stood wrapped in a towel while brushing her teeth in front of the bathroom mirror after her shower, scowling at the love bite that was quite visible just above her collarbone. She closed her eyes to ignore the flush that was creeping down her neck and across her chest as she thought of the passionate embrace she'd shared with Remus the night before. Too wound up to sleep, she had stayed up late thinking over the words he'd said. Which, of course, had lead her back to reminiscing over their encounter—something that was not sleep-inducing. In order to get through her workday, she would have to push these thoughts to the back of her mind. If she didn't, she'd likely end up at Headquarters, demanding that Remus show her exactly what his instincts were capable of. Bending her over the back of the sofa and shagging her senseless seemed like a good place to start.

Annoyed—and hurt, she could admit—as she was at him holding back, her late-night musings allowed her a chance to see how a physical relationship could be complicated for him. For his sake, she wanted to understand. Which was why a better tutorial as to what it meant to be a werewolf would be helpful. A tutorial preferably not delivered while they were in the middle of wanting to tear each other's clothes off.

Tonks decided to dress for work rather than stand any longer in her steamy bathroom replaying the events from the night before in her mind again. Not wanting to cover the mark Remus had left with a charm, Tonks pulled a black sleeveless mock turtleneck over her head and morphed her hair black to match. Lucky for her, the weather that day was cool and rainy rather than warm and sunny, making the turtleneck a perfect choice. The color was perfect for her mood.

As she was lacing up her boots, Tonks heard a tapping at the window over her kitchen sink. The owl entered once she opened the window and gave a hoot of displeasure when she informed him that she had nothing but coffee to offer. Her kitchen had probably never been more devoid of food as it was just then. Compared to its poorly stocked shelves a few weeks prior, it was now like a deserted wasteland where half-drunk cups of coffee went to die. A trip to the corner shop was a necessity soon.

Tonks hoped the letter was from Remus asking her to stop by Headquarters to kiss and make-up. Or Snog and make-up. _Starkers_. Knowing these thoughts were completely unhelpful, she took a sip of the cup of coffee she'd made and opened the parchment.

 _7:00 A meal will be provided._

Tonks giggled as she recognized the spiky handwriting she remembered being scrawled across her Potions essays. _Definitely not a message from a man about a snog_. Guessing she was meeting at the Hog's Head, Tonks made a mental note to rummage through her bathroom cabinet for a potion for indigestion. Aberforth's cooking was good, but it was definitely indigestion-provoking just as Dumbledore had suggested. After draining her coffee and locating the potion she needed, Tonks left for work even though it was still early. If she was going to get through her work day, get to the Hog's Head by seven, and to her mission on time—all of that as well as try to squeeze in a quick trip to Headquarters—she needed to get moving.

Her day at work was just as mad as the rest of the week. Sirius was apparently all over London. Not only had her day had been filled with Sirius sightings, but it also included a quick interview with Murphy's estranged brother she'd conducted with her colleague Henry Williamson. The man hadn't been pleased that two Aurors had shown up at his place of work to question him about the whereabouts of his "pompous prat" of a younger brother. Tonks wryly thought that this meant one less person to notify of his being moved into protective custody. After that not-so-fun field trip, she had attempted—unsuccessfully—to finish up all of her paperwork so she wouldn't have to spend her Sunday at the Ministry bent over her desk with a quill in her hand.

Thankful it was the last day of her work week, Tonks rushed home to get ready for her second night at the Poison Quill. She walked through her flat to her bedroom, quickly undressing and flinging her Auror robes and clothes on her bed. Her hopes of hearing from Remus were realized halfway through her work day when a note turned up asking her to stop by to see him if she had a chance after work. Knowing she wouldn't have much time between meeting with Severus and making it to the Quill on time, she was hurrying to make sure she reached the Hog's Head at precisely seven o'clock.

Rummaging through her wardrobe, Tonks realized she had little to wear. She picked up the jumper she'd worn the week before and wrinkled her nose at the smell of stale drink. In her post-inebriated state the previous Sunday, she'd forgotten to take any of her laundry to her parents' house, and the jumper had been sitting in a rumpled heap for a week. Knowing her laundry charms weren't good enough to make the top wearable, she tossed it aside. The short black dress she'd worn on her mission to the Quill what seemed like ages ago with Remus was clean, but with Avery and his comments about wanting to get to know Piper better, she didn't want to show that much skin. In the end, she put on her black pleated skirt and pulled the sleeveless black turtleneck she'd worn to work back over her head. Even if the skirt was short, at least she could wear nylons and wouldn't be showing off her bits as well as her legs. She pulled on a set of black robes to cover her skirt and warded her door before Apparating to Hog's Head.

Since there were a few patrons sitting at the tables scattered throughout the pub, Tonks took a seat at the bar. Aberforth was standing behind the bar with a filthy rag in hand, drying a few glasses.

Tonks crinkled her brow at him. "You know, it's a right miracle you get any customers at all. Your dishrag is enough to put me off eating your food."

Aberforth's mouth twitched in a smile beneath his grey beard as he picked up his wand. He tapped the tip to his rag and Tonks watched as the stains and grime disappeared. She shook her head as Aberforth turned and went into the kitchen, returning a few moments later with a plate full of roasted chicken with potatoes and carrots.

"Why the buggeration do you use an Appearance Charm?" Tonks asked as he set the plate in front offer her.

"Puts people off, like you said." He pointed his wand as he reengaged the charm. "I don't care for the crowds Rosmerta gets down at the Broomsticks."

"Mission accomplished, then," Tonks said as she gratefully accepted the cup of coffee Aberforth set in front of her. "How's your guest?"

"Won't be my guest much longer, I reckon."

Tonks took a bite of her chicken, glad that she would be facing her mission once again that week with her belly full of food. "Really?"

Aberforth leaned on the bar and lowered his head and his voice. "Where he's goin', he can be consulted if needed. Albus is sending him off to help your mate on the Continent."

Tonks nearly choked on her bite of carrot and potato. "Charlie? I haven't seen him in ages! I wonder if I can help escort our friend to his new location."

Aberforth eyed her sternly. "I haven't seen that boy since the two of you were in here tryin' to get the older brother to order you Firewhisky."

Tonks laughed loudly, a wave of nostalgia hitting her hard as she remembered fondly the easy adventures of her school days. She finished her meal as Aberforth served a couple of drinks. Grumbling inwardly, she realized when she looked at the clock that she had already been there for twenty minutes. A few minutes later, she'd finished her coffee and was anxious to get the information she needed and make her way to Headquarters. Severus stalked in and took the seat next to her just as she was checking the clock for the twentieth time.

"You said seven," Tonks hissed.

"Am I keeping you from something pressing?" Severus asked, accepting a mug of coffee from Aberforth with a nod.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "You know you are."

"You have—" Severus pulled back his sleeve to peer at his watch. "More than thirty minutes until you need to arrive."

"What is it you need to say?"

Severus raised his eyebrows and pulled his wand, casting what Tonks assumed to be a Muffliato Spell around them.

"I'll be your contact this evening," he began in a low voice. "Meet back here when you are finished. If there is anything we need to ask Murphy, we can do so as soon as possible. You should…" He paused and looked at Tonks seriously. "It would be prudent if you proceeded with extreme caution tonight."

"I take it they're not happy that Murphy is missing?" Tonks asked with a smile.

"Lucius is in a foul temper. Our boss, as you say, is not pleased with the loss of the informant hidden upstairs." Severus looked at Tonks the same way he had previously when he had something he was reluctant to say.

Tonks sighed. "What is it you're not sure you want to say?"

Severus pursed his lips in a very McGonagall-like fashion for a moment before speaking. "Avoid Avery at all costs."

"Hard to do, it seems," Tonks said with a snort. "What's got his knickers in a twist?"

"With Murphy missing, there have been punishments for the failures earlier in the week."

Tonks felt a chill run up her spine at the thought of You-Know-Who doling out punishments. Curious, but not entirely sure she wanted to know, she asked cautiously, "What sort of punishment?"

Severus' tone when he answered reminded Tonks of how he had spoken to her when she'd first joined the Order earlier in the summer. Biting and harsh. "None of your business."

"I'm sorry, I—"

Severus stood abruptly, his lip curling in distaste. "No doubt you are impatient to see the werewolf before your duties this evening since he will be...unavailable tomorrow. Be sure that you're not late," he spit out before turning from the bar.

Tonks stared, stunned. Maybe she'd been out of line blurting her question about Death Eater discipline, but she was truly surprised by his reaction. His comment about her being late for her mission incensed her. He'd spoken to her like she was a fifth year turning up late for one of his detentions. She scowled as Aberforth walked back around the bar and began collecting her dinner dishes.

"The Professors have had a long week," Aberforth said, his eyes following Severus as he strode to the door and yanked it open.

"That's not my bloody fault," Tonks replied as she stood from the stool. "And how'd you hear what he said?"

He placed his hands on the bar and looked at Tonks. "Didn't need to, girl. I saw his face."

Tonks sighed and decided to push Severus' nasty mood to the back of her mind. After all, she had a man to see and a mission to complete. "I'll be back later," she said, pulling a few coins from the pocket of her robes. "I realized the other night when I ate the rest of your stew that I've never paid for any of my meals. What do I owe you for dinner?"

Aberforth waved a hand at her. "Your money's no good here." When Tonks began to protest, he continued. "There's not much I can do for our lot right now, but I can at least keep a few of them well fed."

Since she couldn't call out the location of Headquarters with other people in the pub, Tonks left through the front door to Apparate, smiling at Aberforth's comment. With only twenty minutes left before she was expected at the Quill, Tonks hurriedly Apparated, thankful that she'd missed the wide puddle at her feet from the incessant rain earlier in the day. Her evening wasn't starting out all that great and she was glad she didn't have to contend with wet clothing on top of it.

As quiet as possible, Tonks crept through the dark entry hall, not wanting to wake up Mrs. Black. She peeked down the stairs leading to the basement kitchen and didn't see light coming from under the door. As she headed up the stairs, Tonks hoped it wasn't so late that Remus was already resting in bed. If he was, she decided she would let him rest. She couldn't help but smile when she reached the drawing room and saw him relaxed on the sofa, feet propped on the coffee table and studying the book in his hands intently.

"Are you revising for an exam, Professor?" she asked from the doorway.

Remus looked up, startled. "I didn't hear you come in."

Tonks walked over to the sofa. "You must be tired if I was able to sneak up on you."

Remus patted the cushion next to his. "Please sit."

Tonks shook her head. If she sat next to him on the sofa, she'd want to kiss him. She'd thought a lot about the previous night, and before they did any more snogging, there were things to discuss. Although the look of disappointment on Remus' face made her want to sit and run her fingers through his hair and kiss him to make it better.

"I only have a few minutes," Tonks said as she sat on the coffee table next to his outstretched legs.

"I wasn't informed that you needed a contact for tonight," he said with a look of surprise.

Tonks hesitated before she said, "Severus is my contact."

"I see," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "I would hate for you to be late."

Tonks mirrored his defensive position. "Did you ask me to stop by so you could be as much of an arse as you were last night?"

"I simply don't wish to start a conversation we don't have time to finish."

"I'll stop by tomorrow, then."

Remus took a deep breath and leaned his head back to rest on the sofa. "I think you know tomorrow isn't a good day."

"Are you going away again this time?" Remus shook his head and Tonks stubbornly said, "I want to help. I've been reading—"

"No."

Tonks rolled her eyes, thinking the two men she had interacted with that night were going to drive her mad with their grumpiness. All she needed was Mad-Eye there to tell her off for something and all three of them could aid in putting her in a nark.

"Fine." Knowing she was running out of time, she stood. "I have to go."

Tonks turned and left the drawing room, making it down the steps to the entrance hall before Remus caught up with her. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her roughly to him so her back was against his chest. He bent his head to speak into her ear, his hoarse voice and warm breath against her skin causing a thrill to run through her body.

"You can't run away that easily."

"Don't push me and I won't run," Tonks said, feeling her pulse speed at his touch as he slid his hand just under the hem of her top to stroke the skin of her abdomen.

"I can't help it. It's been years since I've had to consider the consequences of my being this close to a woman," he said roughly. His free hand pulled back the neck of her turtleneck as his lips brushed against her neck. "Did I leave a mark yesterday?"

"Yes," she whispered.

Tonks inhaled sharply as Remus' lips captured her skin in a spot much higher on her neck than the one from the day before. It would have to be covered with a charm if she were going to wear anything other than a turtleneck for the next several days. She didn't care. The thought that he seemed satisfied that he'd left his mark the day before was oddly thrilling.

Remus' lips left her skin and he pulled her turtleneck back in place. "Go before you're late," he said as he released his arm from her waist.

On shaky legs Tonks walked forward, pausing at the front door to turn back. Remus was pushing his hands through his hair agitatedly. Not wanting to make things any more tense, Tonks left, letting the chilly night air cool her as she walked to the Apparition point. She paused for a moment and took a deep breath before morphing her features and hair to those of Piper Smyth.

Trying her best to push thoughts of grumpy colleagues and sexy werewolves to the back of her mind, Tonks took a deep breath and pulled open the door to the Poison Quill, disappointed that there was already a small group of potential Death Eaters at the table they usually claimed. She had the distinct feeling that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Hello to all my fabulous readers! Summer break is flying by in our household:). Luckily, I'm getting a chance to get plenty of writing done with "Jinxed Hearts", outlines for the first few postings of a blog I'm considering, and an outline for an original fiction piece I'd like to get started on. You may also have seen a few stories I've posted recently for a competition here on FF dot net called the Quidditch League. The one for this past week is one all of my "Jinxed Hearts" followers will adore, I think. It is an Andromeda/Ted story set in their seventh year of Hogwarts titled "Against All Odds". It just may turn it into a chapter fic from Andromeda's POV. If you're interested in the other competition stories, go to my profile and they are listed.

Two random things... 1. Fun fact: I will be naming five original characters from this series after my five kids. Two have made an appearance so far:)...any guesses? 2. Has anyone seen Wonder Woman!? Holy moly.

Be sure to leave a review! For authors who work for no pay, reviews are the perfect way to pay us:)


	28. Chapter 28

A couple of hours in, her night at the Poison Quill was definitely turning out to be as long as Tonks feared it would be. There was a larger crowd—at least twenty new faces—in the dingy pub from the previous week, consisting of wizards who looked to be from various backgrounds. Tonks thought wryly that Malfoy and his cronies were likely trying to redeem themselves with their boss by bringing in so many new recruits. They were all sitting around their usually occupied tables talking animatedly as they attempted to drink their body weight in Firewhisky.

She carried out similar barmaid tasks to those of the previous week, but this time gained far more from listening to the men in the pub talk. It seemed to be a better atmosphere for gaining information than before. A small group of drunkenly nostalgic middle-aged Death Eaters didn't yield as much information as the group of men they were recruiting. Most of them paid her no mind. They were either too busy looking around nervously as if waiting for You-Know-Who to pop out from under a table, or listening too intently to what Nott, Macnair, and Malfoy had to say.

Fortunately, Tonks had yet to see Avery, but Severus' assessment of Malfoy's temper had been accurate. He'd snapped at her a number of times, literally and figuratively. She'd had a hard time not letting her own temper get the better of her when her git of an uncle snapped his fingers in her face to get her attention when the bottle she'd left at his table got low. She'd reined in her temper, serving a new bottle with fresh glasses without so much as a glance in his direction. She smiled at the fact that he never knew the entire time she had been imagining using her most colorful hexes on him; her favorite so far was a hex that would cause antlers to grow from beneath his sheath of white-blond hair.

Her annoyance at Malfoy's temper was slightly soothed by the little bits of information she'd picked up. With the increase of business, Tonks had an easier time blending into the background as the men sat around the many tables they had pushed together. Malfoy spent the night holding court with what Tonks guessed were more select attendees while Nott and Macnair quietly discussed plans with lower level Ministry employees and the like.

Tonks kept mental notes in her head. The owner of the Junk Shop in Diagon Alley had been tasked with touching base with the wizard who ran one of the stalls that peddled souvenirs in the warmer months. The young wizard who worked in the Department of Magical Games and Sports was supposed to find out if anyone was still searching for Bertha Jorkins. The Magical Maintenance employee—who Tonks thought must be at least one quarter troll from the smell of him—was supposed to keep night watch on the lower levels of the Ministry. From the Patrols of both Diagon and Knockturn Alley Fudge required the Auror department to perform, she recognized the owner of a second-hand book shop located near Emmeline's fussy tea set shop. He didn't appear to say much, and left after just one drink. Tonks noted that he was actually escorted out by Macnair, who never returned. With so many new faces that night, Tonks hoped she would remember that one. She wondered whether the man would either show up at St. Mungo's or file a report with the Auror department.

As the night wore on, even though she had overheard a satisfying amount of information, she was frustrated that she'd not had a good chance at trying a few of the password possibilities she'd brainstormed during the week on the hidden door. Once she was nearly done cleaning up, and the pub was empty save for a couple of stragglers sitting at the bar, Tonks grabbed a pile of bar rags under the guise of taking them to the spot where the laundry service Paul Quigley surprisingly used would collect them.

Stopping for a moment to listen carefully and look up and down the short corridor, Tonks decided that the present time was as good as any to check out the secret room. If she didn't take the chance presented to her, she'd have to wait until the next time Quigley owled for her services. She pulled her wand and began tracing Runes on the wall. Shaking her head in frustration as her second combination didn't work, she thought about owling Hermione later that weekend. Obscure Runes sounded like just the thing the bright young witch would have read about.

Just as Tonks was tracing the symbol for pure-blood for the third time on the blank expanse of wall she knew the hidden room lurked behind, a doorknob and door outline appeared on the wall. She jumped back and stowed her wand in the waistband of her skirt, wrapping both arms around the bundle of rags she was using as her cover. Disappointment flooded her as Avery pulled the door open and paused in the doorway, a sickening grin spreading across his face.

A chill went down Tonks' spine at the look on his face. It was predatory, but not in the sexy way that Remus had looked at her the day before. Instead, she found it repulsive. Brutish. She noticed he looked haggard and pale, with dark circles under his eyes. He looked like a man who'd had a rough week.

"Curious, your being here," he said as his eyes roamed down her body.

Tonks quirked an eyebrow at him. "It's curious that I want a job that lets me buy food for meself every week?"

"Curious that you're standing here. Right where you shouldn't be."

"I was walking by to drop these," Tonks said, indicating the rags in her hands. "You startled me when you opened the door."

"Sure you weren't sticking your nose where it doesn't belong?" Avery asked as he took a step toward her.

Tonks countered his step forward by taking two steps back, unfortunately meeting the wall behind her. "I already told your boss last week I don't care what you lot are on about. I also told you to keep your 'ands to yourself."

Avery closed the distance between them in one stride. He placed his hands on the wall on either side of her body and looked at her with wide-eyed surprise that quickly turned back to the feral look he'd worn before. Tonks had anticipated his move and dropped her bundle, drawing her wand and pointing it under his chin before his hands had even met the wall. Whether a barmaid from Lancashire would be that quick with a wand or not, Tonks didn't much care; if it came down to keeping her cover or fighting out of a tight spot, she would definitely fight.

"And I told you I like a girl that's feisty," he said, his face uncomfortably close.

Tonks kept her eyes focused on his, determined not to back down. She fought to keep still and not flinch when Avery's hand left the wall and dropped to her waist. Placing the palm of her free hand against his chest, Tonks pushed him back as she pressed the tip of her wand into the flesh under his chin.

"I said 'ands to yourself."

"I'm just trying to be friendly," Avery said as he slid his hand around to palm her bum.

She shuddered internally at his touch. Wishing she could give the man the same treatment she'd given Macnair weeks ago, but knowing she needed to keep her job as Piper, Tonks said, "I don't need friends, I need to keep me job."

Tonks and Avery's heads turned sharply as an impatient voice called out, "I don't like repeating myself." Paul Quigley was standing at the end of the short hall with his hands on his hips. "I told you last week to leave that girl alone."

Avery turned back to Tonks, not bothering to remove his hand from her body as he said, "We'll finish this another time."

Tonks pushed Avery away with the palm that was still planted firmly on his chest, keeping her wand at the ready. "Don't count on it," she said, unfortunately earning another smile from the man before he turned and walked away.

She used her wand to gather the rags from the floor and levitate them in front of her as she walked to deposit them in the basket by the door leading to the back alley. With a shudder of revulsion, Tonks tried to push Avery's words to the back of her mind as she walked back down the short corridor. Just as she was about to round the corner to the bar, she stopped suddenly when she heard Avery's voice.

"...better for you, old man, if you keep out of my business."

"That girl's here to do a job," Quigley said. "Let her do it."

"You'd do well to remember who's in charge."

Tonks heard footsteps crossing the pub and listened carefully for the sound of the door closing, hoping it was Avery who'd left. She took a deep breath before rounding the corner, finding Quigley standing behind the bar running a hand through his disheveled hair.

Quigley looked up when he noticed Tonks' presence. "You're free to go," he said, handing her a small pouch with her pay. He eyed Tonks for a moment before he said, "You're quick with a wand."

Rather than respond to his comment about her skills, Tonks Summoned her robes she'd discarded behind the bar. "If you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you walked me to the alley."

At Quigley's nod, Tonks followed him out of the pub. She'd barely rounded the corner before she turned on the spot. She landed next to the Hog's Head and leaned against the building, letting a deep breath of the chilly night air calm her nerves and push away the memory of Avery's hand on her body. It wasn't that Tonks was afraid of Avery; Aurors were trained to defend themselves against Dark Wizards. His presumption that he could place his hands on any woman he encountered sickened her. Also, his presence at the Quill and his interest in Piper Smyth complicated her mission.

Knowing she needed to enter the pub and report off for her mission, Tonks morphed her features and reluctantly pushed away from the building. Shivering, she pushed her arms through the sleeves of her robes to combat that chill as she walked to the front door. With the pub nearly dark save for the fire in the fireplace, Tonks figured Aberforth had gone to bed. Severus was settled at a table near the fire, reading a book with his feet propped on a chair. Not inclined to endure his temper again—especially after her encounter with Avery just minutes before—Tonks sat across from him and took the quill and parchment sitting at the table and began writing down the names and tasks she'd overheard that night.

After a few minutes of silence, Severus spoke. "Your mission was advantageous?"

"It was fine," Tonks said with a shrug as she kept writing. "You can give this list to Dumbledore. The passwords I used didn't work on the door, but I'll try again the next time I'm there. It was busy tonight and I didn't have a lot of time."

"I see."

Tonks saw him place a book on the table out of the corner of her eye and heard the chair scrape across the floor as he removed his feet from their position propped on the chair. She looked up briefly to see him watching her.

"What?" Tonks asked as she went back to writing her report.

"Is there anything else to add?"

"Anything you need to know will be in the report," Tonks said, looking up with a scowl.

Severus fixed his intense gaze directly into her eyes. Tonks saw the image flash in her mind of her standing in the corridor, Avery with his hand on her bum and her wand pointed at his chin. The feeling of revulsion she'd felt at that moment ran through her body, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"Stop!" Tonks said fiercely, tearing her gaze away from his. "I said if there was anything you needed to know I'd put it in the report."

"You once again did not heed my warnings," Severus said tightly.

Tonks huffed in irritation and looked back to her report. "Next time I'll bring a note from my professor saying I don't have to play nice. You saw what happened. I defended myself."

"Did he remove his hands from your person?"

Tonks rolled her eyes and chanced a glance back at Severus, relieved that she didn't feel him probe her mind again. "Do I have to explain it to you too?" At Severus' impassive expression, she continued. "I can take care of myself."

"I've both heard reports and seen for myself that you can indeed defend yourself." Severus paused and inhaled a quick breath before continuing. "But Avery isn't above...taking what he wants."

Tonks gave a look of disgust at his description. "He's nasty piece of work, isn't he?" She put down her quill and propped her chin in her hand. "I didn't put myself in a situation where I was alone with him." Severus arched his eyebrow at her and waved a hand indicating that she should continue. "I was trying out a password and he surprised me by coming out of that room."

Rather than reply, he inclined his head in acknowledgment. Since he had been the one to start their conversation, Tonks decided to call him out on his grumpiness before her mission.

"There was no need for your attitude earlier," she said.

"My statement was not unwarranted."

"Maybe not," she said around a wide yawn. "But did you have to be such a git about it?" Severus simply continued to give her his impassive expression. Tonks rolled her eyes again. "This is where you apologize."

Severus huffed. "Unlikely."

Now that they weren't snapping at each other, Tonks decided to call him on the other issue she had with him that evening. "Don't use Legilimency on me again."

"Don't hold back information and it won't be necessary."

"I mean it," Tonks said before she crinkled her brow at him. "How'd you know I was holding something back?"

It was Severus' turn to roll his eyes. "Your emotions are written all over your face, Hufflepuff."

Tonks smiled slightly and shook her head. She yawned again and stretched, feeling beyond ready for bed after her long week. "I'm off to Bedfordshire," she said as she folded her report and slid it across the table. "Good night, Severus."

He didn't return her 'goodnight', but gave her his fleeting half-smile before he stood from the table. "Aberforth will no doubt share these findings with our friend upstairs tomorrow," he said before he strode to the fire place.

Looking forward to climbing into her bed and having a lie-in the next morning, Tonks Apparated to her front door. She jumped and drew her wand, relaxing when she realized the person leaning against the wall next to her door was Remus.

"Wotcher, Professor," she said, giving him a tentative smile. She was quite surprised to see him since it was gone two in the morning and Tonks thought he should be in bed given the exhaustion etched on his face. "What are you doing here? You look like you're dead on your feet."

"I wanted to see for myself that you finished your mission safely," he said looking at her seriously. "I don't like that Severus was your contact tonight."

Tonks didn't mind the fact that he was waiting for her—she was warming up to his overprotective nature—but their conversation earlier hadn't been an easy one, and she wasn't sure what he was thinking. He didn't look angry necessarily, but his tone wasn't light-hearted as it usually was. Especially with the mention of Severus.

"I'm safe," she said as she turned and placed a hand to her door along with the tip of her wand. Tonks opened her door and turned back to Remus, waiting for him to comment. When he didn't, she raised her eyebrows at him and asked, "Are you going to come inside and tuck me in again?"

Remus followed Tonks inside and closed the door behind him. Still looking very serious, he took a step toward her. "That same man put his hands on you again."

Knowing there was no point in denying what he'd said, Tonks closed the distance between them and reached up to stroke his cheek. She trailed her hand from his light beard, down his neck, stopping to rest on his chest. Remus closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, his hands clenched tightly as his sides.

"Will you always encounter this man on this mission?"

 _Merlin, I hope not._ "I don't know," she answered truthfully.

Keeping his eyes closed, Remus said, "Smelling another man's scent on you makes me want to…" He paused and shook his head in agitation before he continued. "It makes me want to replace his scent with my own."

Thrilled that he had spoken candidly—and wanting to ease some of his tension—Tonks grinned and said, "I think you know I'm all right with that."

Remus let out his breath sharply in a way that Tonks couldn't tell if it was from amusement or exasperation. To her delight, he opened his eyes and smiled his shy smile at her. "I think it's best we talk before I'm presented with any further temptation."

"Am I not tempting you right now?" Tonks asked, hoping if she pushed him he would open up more.

Remus unclenched his hands and pushed her robes aside, running his hands over her hips before they skimmed around her body and settled on her bottom. "I've been tempted by you since before you even spoke two words to me," he said as his hands dipped lower and pulled her skirt up so he could place his hands on her bum again. With nothing between his hands and her skin but her nylons, Tonks' heartbeat quickened as she felt the warmth of his touch on her body.

"So, it's not just your wolf that make you want to shag me?" she asked breathily.

Remus chuckled and pulled one hand from beneath her skirt to hold back her black hair that was still long enough to touch her shoulders. He lowered his head to kiss her lightly on her jaw before speaking quietly in her ear, his hoarse voice sending a shiver down her spine. "I've scarcely had a moment since the first time we kissed when I haven't been imagining your body beneath mine. Wondering how you'd feel around me." He stopped to nip her earlobe lightly with his teeth before whispering. "Wondering how you'd taste."

Tonks swallowed roughly and gripped the front of Remus' robes tightly with the hand that was resting on his chest. She closed her eyes, hardly believing how strongly just his words were affecting her. "Why can't you let me show you those things now?" she asked, surprised at the boldness of her words.

Remus brought his head up and released her hair, touching his hand to her chin to tip it up. Tonks opened her eyes to see him staring at her intensely.

"Because I won't rush this," he said softly. "It's not just about the wolf within pushing me to...claim you for my own." He stopped and took a deep breath. "No matter how much you believe it otherwise, most of the Wizarding World does not view me as a typical man. I want you to truly consider what a relationship with a werewolf means for your career. I won't allow our relationship to jeopardize you in any way."

Unable to argue with what he'd said, Tonks simply nodded her head. What could she say? She was sure Remus had likely always been cautious in relationships; he didn't seem the type to give in to spontaneous trysts. In truth, she appreciated his consideration of her, even if it was maddening. Of the men few men she'd been with in the past, none of them had shown her such consideration. If she didn't care for him as deeply she did—and if she weren't so bloody attracted to him—their current situation would be easier. She realized Remus' worries over sleeping together were both physical and emotional. He didn't want his inner wolf dictating his decisions, and he didn't want to see her hurt by his condition. No matter how much she didn't care that he was a werewolf, she needed to understand that it affected him everyday.

"I understand." Tonks paused to take a shaky breath. The effect Remus' words had on her was torturous since there was nothing he was prepared to do to bring her relief. "I may die of frustration at some point, but I understand."

"May I ask you a question?" he asked, a glint of amusement in his eyes as he moved the hand still resting on her bottom in a slow circle, ending with a light squeeze. Tonks smiled shakily at him and nodded again. "Are you often in the habit of not wearing knickers?"

Tonks let out a weak laugh and leaned her head against Remus' chest, taking advantage of the fact that they were still standing very close to one another. "My laundry situation is tragic, and the pantyhose are opaque where it counts."

Remus chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad I didn't know this bit of information before you left for your mission this evening."

Tonks smiled and murmured into his chest, "Are you going to tuck me in before you go?"

"If it's all right with you."

Tonks grabbed Remus' hand and led him to her bedroom, letting him settle on her bed the same as the previous week as she removed her boots and robes. She tossed them in the corner onto the growing mountain of clothing that needed laundered and grabbed a t-shirt for sleeping. After cleaning her teeth and changing into her oversized shirt, she returned to find Remus sitting on the edge of her bed with his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. He looked up as Tonks walked over and stood in front of him, reaching out to brush his hair back. She wanted to ask him to lie with her, to kiss her goodnight, to put his hands on her. But she knew the temptation would be too much this close to the full moon. She'd teased him earlier about tempting him, but it had only been a means of getting him to talk. It was fair to let him set the pace for them physically. Within reason, of course. She still wanted to snog the daylights out of him whenever the chance arose.

They stared at each other intently for a few moments, the heat behind Remus' stare affecting Tonks just as fiercely as his words had earlier.

"M-may I have a kiss goodnight?" she asked tentatively.

"You needn't be worried," Remus said with a smile as he stood and pushed her hair behind her shoulders.

"I just don't want to bugger this up."

"Neither do I," Remus whispered as he lowered his head and kissed Tonks lightly on the lips.

Tonks resisted the urge to deepen their kiss; it was late, and the night had been tense. But keeping their kiss light was nearly as torturous for her as when their kisses were heated. She could easily recall the sensations that Remus roused from her during their more intense embraces with just his lips pressed lightly to hers. It was easy to imagine what it would be like if he kissed her without their clothing as a barrier between their bodies, easy to conjure to her mind the images that occupied her thoughts as much as he admitted they occupied his. Hands stroking, lips caressing, bodies joining.

The hem of her t-shirt skimming up her thighs as Remus' hands clenched the material in his hands brought Tonks to the reality that their kiss had turned to the very type of kiss she had tried to avoid. She reluctantly tore her lips from his and placed her hands at Remus' wrists to keep him from pulling up the shirt even further and revealing that she was wearing nothing but her skin under the garment.

"Sorry," she whispered softly. "I really meant for that to be only a quick kiss goodnight."

"As did I," Remus said, releasing his hold on Tonks' shirt. "I'll tuck you in as promised."

Tonks gave a wobbly smile before she turned down her covers and slipped into bed. The look on Remus' face had told her all she needed to know. His desire matched her own. But she would wait. She would give him time just as she said she would.

Remus pulled the covers over her shoulders and bent to give her a light kiss. Without a word, he turned off the lamp and left, leaving Tonks warring between wanting desperately for him to return and relieved that he could get to bed and rest up before the full moon the next evening. She rolled to her side and closed her eyes, wondering whether Remus would want to see her before nightfall the next day.

A moment later, Tonks opened her eyes in surprise as she felt her covers shift and the bed dip behind her. She rolled slightly to find Remus climbing into bed next to her.

"You need to rest," Tonks said sleepily. "I don't want to be responsible for you being even more tired than usual after a transformation."

Remus stretched out on the bed and ran a hand down her side, slipping his hand around Tonks' body. "And I don't want to be responsible for you dying from frustration."

Tonks' heartbeat sped at his words as Remus pulled her against him so her back was flush with his chest.

Remus pushed Tonks' hair behind her ear and lowered his mouth to whisper, "May I?" as his hand trailed down her body to the hem of her shirt.

Tonks smiled at the memory of lying next to Remus in the same manner in the Hogwarts hospital wing weeks ago after their mission to the Continent. He'd whispered the same question in her ear that night and she had been thrilled that he'd asked her permission for the simple gesture of running his hand over her bare back. Again tonight, he was taking nothing for granted, asking permission even as their desire for each other had reached a nearly unbearable level. Unable to form a coherent response, Tonks simply nodded as Remus trailed soft kisses over the love bites he'd left before. She reached back to plunge her hand into the shaggy hair she loved to feel between her fingers. With a deep sigh and the whisper of his name on her lips, Tonks smiled in complete satisfaction.

"Gods, you're bloody brilliant," she said breathlessly.

Remus chuckled huskily. "I didn't want to end up being hexed."

Tonks released her grip from the soft strands of hair clasped in her fingers and turned her head to look at Remus, who leaned in and gave her a lingering kiss.

"It may have come to that," Tonks said with another deep sigh. Smiling, she asked, "Did you accomplish your mission?"

"Mission?"

"Did you replace his scent with your own?" she asked, her lazy smile turning into a cheeky grin.

Remus bent his head to inhale deeply at the base of her neck. "Mmm, yes. I believe I did. I also now have the added benefit of having your scent on me."

Tonks giggled. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"It's best if I rest as much as possible. Especially with the late night tonight."

Tonks rolled to face Remus. Still nestled close to him, she could feel the tension in his body and asked, "Can't you stay just a little longer?"

"No," he said softly before kissing her lightly on the lips and scooting out of her bed. Remus placed a hand against the wall for balance as he slipped his feet back into his boots he must have removed before slipping into her bed. Tonks gave him a small smile, trying not to feel disappointed that he felt the need to leave. They had made progress that night—to her delight, both in conversation and physically—and she didn't want to push too much. Remus said goodnight before he kissed her once more on the forehead and pulled her covers back in place and left.

Once Tonks heard her front door shut, indicating that Remus had indeed left, she rolled to her side once more, thinking that the night had ended much better than she had anticipated and had been a wonderful preview to show that Remus would be just the type of lover she imagined he would be: caring, attentive, affectionate. She would definitely see Remus after his transformation. There was a plan she'd been contemplating for weeks that involved a suggestion Poppy Pomfrey had given her and the book she'd purchased from the Muggle bookshop on muscle massage. Unfortunately, Tonks would likely need Sirius' help in finding out Remus' habits the day after the full moon if she was going to surprise him. She didn't care. Tonks would happily endure her cousin's teasing to help Remus. Now, more than ever, she was determined to go through with her plan.

* * *

A/N: Hello, faithful readers:). Two weeks left of summer break and we are trying to fit as much in as possible...including trying to find breaks from the mid-west heat because 90 degree weather isn't my favorite.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter:). Remus and Tonks had some...*ahem*...things to discuss. **VlightPhase** , I hope you liked!

My goal for the week is to keep the update to a one-week deadline instead of two. Cross your fingers for me!


	29. Chapter 29

The next day, just before lunch—after Tonks had enjoyed a lie-in and a run following her delicious night's sleep—there was a knock at her door indicating the arrival of her mother. Earlier in the week, Tonks had stopped by her parent's house for a late dinner since she had no food in her flat. She'd casually asked her mother if she would mind changing their regularly scheduled Sunday breakfast for Saturday. Her Slytherin mother had likely seen through her forced casualness, but Tonks didn't care. She wanted to help Remus on Sunday. Her simple request for a change in their regular schedule had turned mid-week into a desperate plea for her mother to come help with her laundry situation. Her mother had agreed, but only under two conditions: she had to come to dinner Saturday night, and she had to deliver food and treats to Sirius. Relieved that her mother's requests hadn't included an order for information about Remus, Tonks had readily agreed to both conditions.

"Hello, Mum!" Tonks greeted cheerfully.

Andromeda eyed her with amusement. "My, my, aren't we in a good mood today."

"Yup," she replied, unable to wipe the grin from her face.

Tonks was indeed in a wonderful mood. After the very satisfying encounter with Remus and the sleep and the run, the only thing that could have made her day better was to have woken up with Remus still nestled next to her body. But she'd wait patiently for that day to come.

"Are you going to tell me whether your young man has anything to do with your cheerfulness?" Andromeda asked.

Tonks' smile widened, and she felt her cheeks warm as she blushed slightly at her mother's words.

Andromeda gave a short hum of satisfaction, no doubt pleased at having easily deciphered her good mood that day. She moved a set of Tonk's work robes aside so she could perch neatly on the edge of her couch. "No need to say anything further, Nymphadora. Your face says all I need to know."

Turning her back to her mother so she didn't see her blush further, Tonks filled the kettle with water and set it to boil; she could at least serve her mother tea even if she had nothing to serve with it.

"I briefly thought of requesting that you share something about this man in payment for help with your laundry, but I wasn't sure you would accept my terms."

Tonks reached for two mugs, wryly thinking she should have known requests for information about Remus would come up eventually. She turned and looked at her mother with a smile.

"I would have expected a much more Slytherin tactic from you," Tonks said.

"Desperate times, and all that," Andromeda said, smiling in return. "My source is not well-informed enough to give me any news I don't already know."

Tonks giggled as the kettle whistled it's alert that the water had come to boil. "Good!" The thought of her mother and Sirius exchanging letters and trading bits of information made her giggle further.

"Is there nothing you're willing to share with me about this man?" Andromeda asked as she accepted a cup of tea from Tonks.

Tonks sat in the armchair and took a sip of tea as she contemplated whether she should share anything about Remus with her mother just yet. Their relationship was still so new. The added complications of Order business and his condition only added to her hesitation.

"He's very…" Tonks hesitated as she thought of what little bit of information she could give her mother. "Kind," she said finally.

"Kind?" Andromeda repeated. She took a sip of her tea before fixing Tonks with her steady gaze. "That much I knew, Nymphadora."

Tonks squirmed under her mother's stare. She took a deep breath, knowing that her mother wasn't likely to let her off the hook any longer. "What is it you want to know?"

Andromeda gave Tonks a small satisfied smile and took another sip of tea before setting the mug on the coffee table. "How do you feel about him, darling?"

Shocked into silence, Tonks simply gaped at her mother. She was expecting her practical mother to question her about...anything, really, other than her feelings for Remus. His age, his financial status, his condition, his work for the Order. These were the things Tonks expected her mother to prod her over. Her feelings? Was she ready to admit—much less share out loud—how much she cared for Remus?

"W-what do you mean?"

Andromeda raised an eyebrow and asked, "Was my question unclear? I thought it to be rather straightforward."

Tonks groaned. "You were perfectly clear and you know it."

"Well?" her mother returned expectantly.

Accepting defeat, Tonks took a fortifying sip of tea before answering. "I care for him a great deal."

"Even though you've known him such a short time?" Andromeda asked, a small triumphant smile playing at her lips.

It was Tonks' turn to raise a brow at her mother. "Did you and Dad know each other long before you were confessing your love for one another and snogging in broom sheds?"

Andromeda laughed lightly, a hint of pink touching her cheeks. "Fair point. Your father and I would like to meet him."

"I know," Tonks said as she set her nearly empty mug on the table. "Not yet, all right?" She looked up to find her mother fixing her with a steady gaze once more. The last thing Tonks wanted to do was to put any further pressure on Remus to give more than he could. She had pushed him enough for now. "Please?"

"Very well." Andromeda took one final sip of her tea before standing and smoothing her robes. "Now, let's see about this laundry situation."

Tonks sighed in relief that her mother was happy enough with her small revelation to let the subject go for now. She followed her mother to her bedroom, not surprised when Andromeda turned and gave her a disapproving look at the large pile of clothing and the various items scattered around her room.

"Is every article of clothing you own in this pile?" Andromeda asked.

"Not...every article." There were a few dresses and her old Hogwarts robes left hanging in her wardrobe. There was also possibly a t-shirt or two and a few pairs of socks left her in chest of drawers.

"You really should do a—"

"Small bit every day. Yes, I remember what you said, I've just not been able to follow through with your wonderful advice," Tonks said with a smile.

Andromeda gave her an impatient look and drew her wand from her robes. "You realize we won't have time to go out for lunch with all of this that needs done."

Tonks grinned. "I'll buy you takeaway from the Chinese restaurant down the street that you pretend to dislike, but it's really your favorite."

"Very well," Andromeda replied primly as she gave a few flicks of her wand that quickly separated Tonks' clothes into appropriately organized piles sorted for cleaning.

The rest of the afternoon passed quite enjoyably for Tonks. She put clothes away as her mother finished laundering them, stopping after a while to provide the Chinese takeaway she'd promised. After lunch and a trip to the market for some groceries, Tonks introduced her mother to Edith, stopping for a brief chat to arrange tea for later in the weekend—Andromeda taking it very well when Edith revealed that she had met Remus—before Edith offered the use of her Floo to reach her parents' home.

Tonks decided to spend the remainder of her day at her parents' house in an attempt to distract herself from worrying over the impending full moon. She read magazines, lost a few games of chess to her father, and helped her mother in the kitchen with dinner—only setting the table, of course, since her cooking skills were as deplorable as her laundry skills. All the while, she was distracted. Even more so as evening approached.

While attempting to have normal dinner conversation with her parents over the pork chops, green beans, and roasted sweet potatoes her mother had prepared, Tonks was restless and watched the clock. After dinner, she settled at the desk in her father's study with some of her reports for work to lessen the time she'd have to spend at her desk at the Ministry the following day. As she looked up to the clock for likely the fiftieth time, Tonks noticed her father had entered the room at some point and made himself comfortable on the sofa with a copy of the _Evening Prophet_. With a sigh, she willed herself to concentrate on the parchment in front of her rather than the clock.

"He's done this before, you know," Ted said from behind his paper.

Tonks looked up from the report she'd been trying to muddle through for at least ten minutes. "Sorry?"

Ted flipped the paper back to reveal his face. "I thought it was just teenagers who thought their parents were daft buggers," he said, a hint of amusement in his eyes. "I know you're worrying over your bloke."

"Just because I'm not a teenager any longer doesn't mean I don't think you're daft," Tonks said with a smile.

Ted folded the paper and tossed it on the cluttered coffee table. "Barmiest people in the world are husbands and fathers."

Tonks smiled at her father's long-standing statement. Being outnumbered by females in their house—by two strong-willed females, no less—had lead him to his declaration years ago.

"He has your mother's trouble-making cousin with him, hasn't he?"

Part of Tonks' worry over the full moon was that she wasn't quite sure how Remus handled it. Was Sirius there? Would he help if needed? Would Remus let him? Poppy's description the previous month about his transformation had stuck with her; it sounded painful and taxing. Was there really anything Sirius could do to help? These were the thoughts that were distracting her.

Tonks shrugged in response to her father's question. "I think so."

"They've been mates a long time, poppet. Reckon he knows what to do."

She simply nodded her head and looked back to her report.

"Did your mother tell you she wants to meet him?" Ted asked. Tonks looked up to find her father stretching his legs out on the coffee table, giving her a look of uncharacteristic shrewdness; usually it was her mother who needled her for news on her life. "She's been nattering on about it all week."

Tonks shrugged again and said, "She mentioned it."

"And?" Ted asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Tonks sighed and set her quill down. "You act like you two aren't going to discuss it later after I leave," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Not yet, all right?"

"All right."

Tonks wondered if she should take advantage of her father's perspective while she had his attention out of earshot of her mother. Not that she didn't understand and appreciate her mother's concern—she was, after all, her parents' only child and therefore the only place for them to focus their worry—but she wanted her father's perspective without the emotional response of her mother.

"Dad?" She hesitated, before deciding to go ahead with her question. "Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can, Dora."

Tonks took a deep breath. "Where your parents happy when you and Mum decided to get married?"

"They were thrilled I'd found someone who'd put up with my mess," Ted replied with a grin.

Tonks huffed but couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. "I'm serious."

Ted unfolded his arms and rested them behind his head as he relaxed into the sofa. "I'm not sure what you mean. They liked your mum from the moment they met her, and they knew I was mad for her."

"But...with you being Muggle-born, were they...disappointed at all that you decided to marry a witch?"

"They'd had plenty of time to get used to my being a wizard by then," Ted said. He stared intently at Tonks for a moment before continuing. "But that's not what you really want to know, is it?"

Tonks held her father's gaze, encouraged that he gave her a tiny smile before he continued.

"I won't lie and tell you I would have hand-picked this bloke for you," Ted said levelly. "He might bloody well be perfect for you, but…" Ted shook his head slightly. "I won't say anything against him. Especially since I've not even met him. In the end, if he makes you happy, that's all that matters, really."

Tonks sighed and nodded her head, grateful for her father's words. He'd already said before that he didn't give a toss that Remus was a werewolf, but even though that had been a recent declaration, a lot had changed since then. To her, Remus wasn't just a man she fancied and had been spending time with; he was already so much more than that. Eventually, she wanted her parents to understand that. She loved her parents dearly, and the thought of them being at odds over Remus was not something she wanted to have to worry about. Relieved that her father was willing to eventually get to know Remus, Tonks looked back at her father—prepared to say thank you for his words—and saw a small satisfied smile on his face. Wondering for a moment at her mother's absence during their talk, she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" Tonks said with a smirk. At her father's nod, she asked, "Did Mum send you in here to chat me up about this some more?"

Ted nodded his head again and returned her smile. "I know it drives you mad, but we worry because we love you."

"It does drive me mad!" Tonks said with a laugh. "Couldn't you two have given me a sibling to share the load?"

"Wasn't in the cards," Ted said with a sigh. "Not for a lack of trying, of course."

Tonks groaned. "Merlin, that's more than I need to know."

The rest of the evening passed by pleasantly, even with Tonks pretending not to be anxious when the sun fully set and the moon was high in the sky. She stayed late at her parents' house to keep herself occupied, only leaving to go home for bed when she was sure she could sleep. The following morning, Tonks rose early to run and head into the Ministry for a while to finish up and turn in her paperwork from the previous week. Around lunch time, she stopped and got Sirius' favorite takeaway—he had a near addiction to fish and chips, not surprising after the years he'd spent eating the vitamin fortified porridge provided to him by the prison—hoping that if she bribed him with food he would be less likely to tease her.

She found her cousin in the drawing room. He looked better than he had earlier in the week since he'd obviously showered and shaved that morning and had the _Sunday Prophet_ spread out on the coffee table in front of him. He looked up and gave her a cheerful greeting and a wide grin when he saw the sack full of food.

"Your werewolf is still asleep," Sirius said with a smirk as Tonks settled herself at the other end of the sofa.

"Good," Tonks said. At Sirius' raised eyebrows, she continued. "I've a plan in mind, but I need a bit of help."

"What sort of plan?"

Tonks took a breath to steel herself against any mockery her cousin would torture her with. "I told Poppy Pomfrey I wanted to help after transformations and she suggested muscle massage, so I've been reading up. Problem is, Remus is—"

"A stubborn arse," Sirius interjected.

Tonks smiled. "I was going to say he's reluctant to accept help, but yes, stubborn arse works too."

"So you want to give the big baby a massage, but you're afraid he'll just say no?"

Tonks nodded, surprised that Sirius wasn't teasing her in any way over her idea.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked seriously. Tonks thought he looked quite determined to help.

Glad that her cousin was ready to help rather than ready to give her a hard time, Tonks took a deep breath and described her plan. Sirius listened intently as she spoke. Once she had laid out her idea, Sirius filled her in on Remus' post-transformation ritual: he usually went straight to bed after daybreak and slept away most of the day, waking mid-afternoon for a shower, then heading back to bed to rest before eating dinner and going to sleep for the night.

Sirius glanced at the grandfather clock. "He'll likely be asleep for a while longer still. Especially since… " He paused and looked at Tonks.

"Especially since what?" Tonks asked, worrying a bit at the conflicted look on Sirius' face.

"It wasn't...the easiest night for him," he said cautiously. "His wolf was...restless."

Tonks considered his words, not entirely sure what he meant by 'restless'. She wondered guiltily if she had anything to do with Remus' long night.

Sirius must have read the worry on her face. "Don't think too much on it, all right?" he said with a pat to her shoulder. "It was certainly not the worst night he'd ever had. He just...would have preferred company other than Snuffles, I think."

Tonks shook her head to keep negative thoughts from distracting her. Sirius' insight was helpful, but she would file what he said away for more thought later. Today she wanted to help since it sounded like he needed it.

"You're sure he won't come out of the bathroom starkers?" Tonks asked. When detailing his post-transformation ritual, Sirius had reassured her that Remus would don one of the pairs of flannel pajama bottoms he owned after his shower.

"Would you mind if he did?" he asked with a roguish grin.

"I don't want to embarrass him," Tonks said, rolling her eyes and feeling annoyed at the blush she could feel on her cheeks. "What if he leaves the door open?"

Sirius shook his head and reached for the takeaway bag sitting on the coffee table. "The shower and the warm air are soothing. He'll keep the door closed as long as possible." At Tonks' skeptical look he said, "Moony is a creature of habit. Trust me. Now, what'd you bring me for lunch?"

Tonks and Sirius sat and ate while they chatted, Tonks all the while checking the clock. After their meal was finished and cleared away, Sirius kept her occupied by teaching Tonks the broad points of how to play Poker—a game that he'd taken up mostly as another way to annoy his mother since he'd taught the game to his younger brother just before he left home.

Watching her cousin, Tonks decided she couldn't imagine growing up in the family he and her mother had. The memories obviously still bothered them both. Even though Sirius was laughingly telling Tonks about teaching Regulus a Muggle card game, she could tell there was still hurt behind his words.

Just as Sirius was dealing another hand, the pipes creaked to life above them as a shower was switched on upstairs. Sirius collected the cards and raised his eyebrows at Tonks.

"Well, go on, then," he said, jerking his head to the door. "It's now or never."

Tonks nodded and rose from the sofa. As quietly as possible, Tonks climbed the stairs to the next level and crossed the landing to Remus' door. She waited a few moments before entering to ensure that Remus would be in the shower before she opened the door. Entering his room and closing the door softly behind her, Tonks quickly took in her surroundings. It was quite orderly; very unlike her messy flat. The order to everything made her smile. His shoes were lined up under his bed, the books on his bedside table were piled in a tidy stack, and his bed was neatly turned down even though Tonks knew from Sirius that he would likely be returning to bed after his shower until it was time for a late dinner. Relieved that she could hear the shower still running, Tonks crossed to the bed and sat tentatively, willing herself to stay and fulfill the plan she had formed in her head.

She sat nervously waiting for the sounds of the pipes in the dilapidated house to stop, indicating that the water had been turned off. Her heartbeat increased when she heard the creak of what she could only guess was a handle turning as the water was switched off in the bathroom. With a deep breath, Tonks tried to combat the nervous fluttering in her stomach, mentally berating herself for thinking this was a good idea. What if Sirius was wrong? What if Remus' habit had changed and he emerged from the bathroom completely starkers. _You wouldn't mind_. Tonks shook the traitorous thought from her head. Just as she was convincing herself to abandon her plan, the bathroom door opened, and Remus walked through. He stopped in his tracks as he noticed Tonks sitting on his bed.

She kept her gaze on his face as he stood rooted to his spot in the doorway, one hand frozen in its position where it had been towel drying his shaggy hair.

"Wotcher," she said softly, watching his face carefully.

After a few moments, Tonks was relieved to see Remus' expression seemed surprised, rather than dismayed, letting her know that her presence wasn't entirely unwelcome. Her attempt to keep her focus on his face failed as she gave into temptation and let her gaze glance down his torso before flitting back up to his face. She tried to smother the smile that threatened to spread across her face as she reveled in the fact that he was—just as Sirius had predicted—wearing nothing but a pair of blue plaid pajama pants, leaving him bare from the waist up.

"It seems I'm at an unfair advantage," Remus said, a small grin pulling at the corners of his mouth as he draped the towel he'd been holding around his shoulders. "When I saw you topless for the first time, you were wearing an undergarment."

Tonks was momentarily confused as to when Remus had seen her topless before she remembered him helping her out of her shirt when he'd healed her ribs after dueling Macnair. She quirked an eyebrow, glad that he'd injected some humor into the moment. "You're welcome to borrow my bra if it'd make you feel better."

Remus walked forward to stand in front of where Tonks sat on the bed, his expression serious once more. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to help," Tonks said determinedly.

"I told you I don't require help," Remus replied.

Tonks mirrored his serious expression. "I never said my help was required," she said. "I said that I _wanted_ to."

Remus stayed where he was standing in front of Tonks; neither moving any closer, nor backing away. Tonks considered her current situation a victory since he hadn't asked her to leave straightaway. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, clearly conflicted.

"What is it you want to do to help?" he asked cautiously when he finally spoke.

The naughty part of her wanted to say, "Sexual healing," but since Remus probably wouldn't go for it, Tonks took a deep breath before she launched into her explanation. "Poppy gave me some...tips she thought would be useful in helping you after transformations. I—"

"I've been managing a long time without anyone's help," he replied.

"I know you have," Tonks said hoping she wasn't already losing the battle. "But does that mean that's the way it always needs to be? You've...helped me before. Can't I return the favor?" Remus remained fixed in the same spot, staring intently down at Tonks. She held his gaze, not wanting to back down now that she was there, her plan on the verge of being executed. "I don't want to push you. I just want to help."

After a few quiet moments, Remus asked, "What exactly are the tips that Poppy passed along?"

Tonks was relieved that there was no anger to his words. "She told me to buy a book on muscle massage."

Surprisingly, Remus huffed in amusement. "Poppy Pomfrey told you to give me a massage?"

"She did," Tonks said, chancing a small smile. "She also told me you were unlikely to accept my help. I'd like to prove her wrong."

Remus seemed to be warring with himself as he smiled slightly but looked to the floor. Tonks forced herself not to speak any further, not wanting to push him. He was so guarded about his condition and seemed so reluctant to allow anyone to help; she wanted him to allow her to help because he trusted her, not because she was pushing her own agenda. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Remus brought his gaze back to hers.

"Shall I sit on the bed?" he asked.

"Actually, my reference says you should lie down on your belly," Tonks said as she stood from the bed. "That way I can easily reach all your trouble spots."

Now that she was standing within arm's reach of Remus' bare skin, Tonks had to fight not to reach out and run her hands up his chest. She did, however, take full advantage of being able to let her eyes roam over his thin—yet nicely muscled, she noted—frame as she stepped aside to allow him access to his bed. Her eyes finally reached his after dragging them away from his body, and she was relieved to find that he was watching her with a slight smile.

Not wanting him to give him the chance to back out, she boldly pulled the towel from around his neck and tossed it aside. "Go on, then, Professor," she said softly. "Lie down on your belly."

Once Remus was situated on the bed, lying on his stomach with his arms curled around the pillow under his head, Tonks removed her robes and tossed them on a chair sitting in the corner, also kicking off her boots. As she approached the bed, she realized that the ornate furniture of the Ancient House of Black was far too tall for her to be able to stand next to the bed and apply the proper pressure to his muscles at the same time.

"The bed's too tall for me to do this properly while standing, so I'm going to climb up," Tonks said as she rounded the bed and clambered up to kneel next to him. She peered down into his face and smiled slightly as she found Remus watching her cautiously. "I promise not to hurt you. At least you know I can't trip and fall on you."

"I'm not worried, it's just...this isn't part—"

"Part of your routine?" Tonks asked. "Sirius warned me you're a creature of habit."

Remus sighed. "I should have known he aided you in this plan."

"You can yell at him later if you want," Tonks said as she scooted closer to Remus. "But for now, you're stuck with me."

Tonks couldn't help the wide grin that broke across her face as she placed her hands on Remus' bare back, still warm and slightly damp from his shower. Greedily taking in the feel of his lean muscular form, she moved her hands over him, getting a feel for any specific areas of tension. She frowned at the scars littered across his back that she could see as well as feel under her hands. Wondering if they were all consequences of his condition, or if some of them were from fighting in the first War, she eyed them carefully, not wanting to ignore anything; his scars were a part of him. They were part of his past, part of him being a werewolf, part of the reality of his condition. She wouldn't ignore anything that would help her understand his feelings. Thrilled that Remus gave a low hum of approval as she deepened her touch over an area in the middle of his back that felt particularly tight, Tonks happily continued.

"You're rather good at this," Remus said lazily after she'd been working for a while.

Tonks smiled at the relaxed tone of his voice. "I told you I read a book. It talks all about the healing power of massage and how it brings about increased blood flow and decreases inflammation." She thought she heard Remus say "brilliant", but couldn't be sure because his voice was muffled as he relaxed even further under her hands and turned his face into his pillow.

Frustrated at not being able to reach both of his shoulders at once, Tonks shifted and swung one leg over Remus so she was straddling his lower back. Trying to ignore the traitorous thoughts of what they could be up to if he simply flipped to his back, she focused her attention to Remus' neck and shoulders.

Remus turned his head and asked, "Was this particular technique described in the book?" Tonks could hear the amusement in his sleepy voice.

With a smile, she scooted back so she was resting on Remus' bum in order to reach his lower back and thought briefly of the other book she'd been distracted by while shopping. "Not the book I bought, but there was one there that went into great detail on various...techniques."

Remus hummed in response and turned his head back to his pillow and gave a low groan as Tonks worked on a spot at the base of his spine. "You know, the book did say to massage the gluteus muscles to help with lower back pain," Tonks said casually as she continued the rhythmic circular movements of her hands.

With a chuckle, turned his head and said, "As much as I would love to let you take advantage of me in my current state, our position is becoming...troublesome."

Slightly disappointed to be finished—yet giddy at the thought that Remus was both comforted and affected by her touch—she realized that her hands were getting tired. Tonks swung her leg back over and lied down on the bed next to Remus as he rolled to his side.

"You're still tired," Tonks said as she brushed his hair back with her hand and took in his sleepy face. She let her hand trail down his cheek, continuing its path until it was resting on his bare chest and she could feel his heart beating under her palm.

"I'll be all right after tonight. Thank you for your help," he said quietly, bringing his hand up to rest over hers and leaning in to touch his lips lightly to hers.

Knowing he was tired, Tonks forced herself not to deepen their kiss. She was certain that with his wish not to rush their physical relationship—and with the full moon having just passed—he wouldn't allow her to attend to his needs the way he had attended to hers two nights before, regardless of how his body responded to her. Regretfully breaking their kiss, Tonks was glad that Remus appeared disappointed that she had pulled away.

"Do you have to go?" he asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

"I'm going to have tea with Edith soon, but I've plenty of time," Tonks returned, surprised he'd asked her not to leave. "Do you want me to stay?"

"I want…" Remus paused to take deep breath. "Will you lie with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course," Tonks replied, giving him a swift kiss before she sat up to pull the covers over them. "There's food in the drawing room under a Warming Charm for when you wake."

"Hopefully Sirius doesn't eat it before I get to it." Remus looked at Tonks through eyes that were only half-open as she settled on the pillow next to his. "I truly appreciate what you've done today," he murmured sleepily.

"I'm just glad you let me help," Tonks said as she watched him close his eyes. Within seconds, his slow rhythmic breathing told her that he'd already fallen back to sleep. Even though she was supposed to meet her neighbor for tea, Tonks stayed for a while and enjoyed the intimacy of lying next to Remus while he slept. He looked so peaceful and unburdened in sleep, it nearly brought tears to her eyes as she wished he could always look that way. She reached out and brushed his hair back and decided she always wanted to be there to help him after the full moon. She wanted to offer comfort and compassion to this man who seemed to have had so little of both given to him in his adult life. Relieved he wasn't awake for her to be able to blurt out her musings without thinking, she kissed his cheek before she grudgingly, yet gently, pushed back the covers so as to not disturb him.

As she walked quietly down the steps to say goodbye to Sirius and use the Floo in the drawing room, Tonks smiled as thoughts of her feelings for Remus flew through her head. She'd pushed her feelings aside before, but there was no denying it now. She was absolutely one hundred percent in love with Remus.

* * *

Soooo...I should never have said out loud that would try to update in a week rather than two! Sorry! Preparation and execution of a Hogwarts birthday party (complete with a Potions class:) for my oldest, crazy family members, and the three big kids starting back to school this week delayed my update. With kids #'s 1, 2, and 3 off to school, and #4 away with grandparents for a few days, I'm left with only #5 at home, which allowed me to finally get done what needed to get done with this lovely chapter. I sincerely hope you all enjoy! In an effort not to jinx my productivity, I'll not say a word about chapter 30...just look for it in your inbox:).

Thanks to **Kerichi** for her quick beta action! Have a great weekend:)


	30. Chapter 30

After successfully avoiding any questions about Remus from Sirius on her way out of Headquarters—he was getting read to take care of his feathered friend when she was leaving—Tonks stepped through the Floo to Edith's flat. She let her neighbor fuss over her after Tonks relayed that she'd yet to eat dinner, not complaining when Edith offered to warm up leftovers for both of them from the meal she'd made Mad-Eye the night before.

"I'm still shocked he lets you cook for him," Tonks said around a bite of chicken and rice.

"All he needs is to be able to inspect my ingredients and watch me prepare the food," Edith replied with a smile. "After a career like his, I can allow him those things."

Tonks nodded in response, well aware of the depth of her mentor's paranoia. She looked across the small two-person table Edith kept in her kitchen and smiled at the faraway look in the woman's eyes. "How's it going between you and Mad-Eye?"

"Quite well, I believe," she replied with a grin. "Although, he can be hard to read."

Tonks snorted. "He's letting you cook for him. Believe me, it's going well."

Edith laughed lightly. "Good to know. Has he…" She shook her head slightly as if thinking better of asking her question.

Tonks thought wryly that new relationships were the same whether you were a seventh year or in your seventies; it was always hard to know exactly where you stood and what the other person was thinking.

"I haven't seen him much in the last week with work and guarding our friend you helped me with," Tonks said. "But I'll do some undercover work for you to find out just what he thinks."

"Don't pester him over an old cow like me," Edith said with a wink.

"It'll be fun," Tonks said with a shrug as she scraped the last bit of her dinner from her plate. "I haven't had a chance to bother him properly for ages now that he's not technically my mentor anymore."

With a flick of her wand, Edith sent their dishes to the sink. "I almost forgot to ask how our friend is faring after you whisked him away last week."

"From what Ab—" Tonks paused, realizing she shouldn't give away too much. "He shouldn't be with us too much longer. Reckon he's going to be relocated."

After standing from her seat, Edith filled the kettle and set it on her cooker before tapping it with her wand. She shooed Tonks into the sitting area, joining her a minute later with a tray full of tea things.

"I know all about your Order, young lady," Edith said primly as she settled on the sofa and poured them both tea. "The first go-round, it didn't have to be so secret since the Minister wasn't such a ridiculous prat as the current one."

Tonks busied herself with adding milk to her tea, knowing that she shouldn't comment too much on the subject.

"And your Mr. Lupin?" Edit asked, deftly changing the subject. "If I'm not mistaken, it was the full moon last night. Did he...require your assistance?"

Taking a sip of her tea, Tonks smiled at the raised eyebrows and not-so-hidden meaning of her new friend's words. "I think it's all too new for him to let me help him much," she said cautiously.

"Did you not see him today? I know you can't travel by Floo from your flat to mine."

Tonks laughed. Her neighbor's nosy habits certainly weren't fading as they got to know one another. "I may have come from my parents' house, for all you know."

Edith shook her head before taking a sip of her tea. "Oh, no, dear. One doesn't have a smile on their face the way you did when they've come round from their parents'." She placed her teacup in its saucer and sat back on the sofa. "Have you told him how you feel?"

Tonks crinkled her brow in confusion. "What?"

"You love him."

Tonks gaped at Edith. If it was that obvious to someone she'd only recently met, how obvious was it to the rest of the world that she cared that deeply for Remus. She'd only that day been able to admit her true feelings to herself. Could she admit them outloud to Edith?

"I-I—"

"I was once young and in love," she said in a dreamy voice. "I recognize it all over your face. It's all right. I'll keep your secret if you want it kept quiet."

"I only admitted it to myself an hour ago," Tonks said. "Let's not scare Remus off just yet, shall we?"

Edith laughed as she refilled their tea. "All men are afraid of something, dear. Whether it's commitment, or intimacy, or some other absurd thing. The men we've chosen simply happen to have larger things to worry about...such as allowing someone new in their life to be in their personal space."

Tonks couldn't help but laugh loudly at the older woman's statement. "The first time I tried to hug Mad-Eye, he Stunned me."

Laughingly, Edith said, "Yes, he told me. Luckily, I warned him before I attempted to kiss his cheek."

The rest of the evening passed enjoyably as Tonks and Edith laughed and drank tea far later into the evening than she'd intended. Since she stayed to chat well past her bedtime, Tonks was thankful there wasn't anyone waiting to complicate the remainder of her evening once she'd crossed the hall to her flat.

The following day, when she arrived at the Ministry, there was a memo waiting for Tonks in her cubicle to see Kingsley as soon as she arrived. She walked into his office and shut the door, warding it since his request likely had to do with Order business.

"Wotcher, lo—" Tonks caught herself from calling him love. Based on their last conversation, it was a habit she obviously needed to break. "What do you need, mate?"

Kingsley shook his head at Tonks, but gave a small smile. "Word is Williamson has a lead to follow today at the Poison Quill."

Tonks froze inwardly, but tried to keep a neutral expression in front of Kingsley. Even within the Order, Dumbledore had asked her to keep her mission quiet.

"What's the lead?" she asked.

"I think he followed Murphy there one night," Kingsley said watching her carefully. "Didn't go in at the time because he didn't have a cover or a partner. I think he wants to ask the barman if he's seen Murphy." Kingsley fixed his gaze on Tonks. "He still in Order custody?"

Tonks nodded. "I'm not sure for how long. I think Dumbledore's sending him off to the Continent."

"A few dead ends and hopefully we can call it a cold case," Kingsley said. "Let me know if you'll need time this afternoon to help brief anyone else about your interviews."

An hour later, Tonks found herself in the grubby pub staring across the bar at a disheveled Paul Quigley as her partner for the day, Henry Williamson, introduced them and stated their purpose. Not wanting to speak too much to Quigley—her Lancashire accent was good, but she didn't use a charm to disguise her voice while assuming the identity of Piper—she was happy to let Henry take the lead in the interview.

"Have you seen this man recently?" Henry asked as he produced a picture of Murphy.

"He's been lurking around a bit," Quigley answered, clearly annoyed with their presence. "Why do you ask?"

"He's missing, and we're trying to locate him."

Quigley huffed and shook his head. "If he's missing, you're unlikely to find him."

"Why do you say that?"

"The company he's been keeping is a rough crowd," Quigley said as he slid Murphy's picture across the bar.

Henry took the picture and placed it back in his robes and said, "I'm going to need some of the names of this crowd."

"Well, that's a problem for you because I'm not keen on ending up dead because I talked to a couple of Aurors," Quigley said, his gaze flitting between Tonks and Henry.

Henry stared at Quigley for a moment. Tonks knew what was coming next; in any normal interview, it would be her next move as well.

"Then I'll issue a citation for failure to cooperate with an Auror investigation," Henry said.

"No matter," Quigley said with a shrug. "Knockturn isn't so picky as Diagon Alley. They'll let me operate even with a citation."

"Off the record, then," Tonks piped up. She was pretty sure that even off the record Quigley was unlikely to give them the names of the Death Eaters they'd need to interview. She didn't blame him, really. With the Ministry pretending like You-Know-Who wasn't back and allowing the Death Eaters to act as regular citizens, why should he talk? To get himself killed when the Auror department wouldn't even be allowed to pursue them properly?

Quigley scoffed. "The only thing I'm telling you, even off the record, is that I hired a girl a few weeks back to help when the rough crowd shows up."

 _Bugger!_

"She might be able to tell you something about the idiot who's missing," Quigley finished.

"You hired a girl to handle a crowd of ex-Death Eaters?" Henry asked, unable to hide the disgust in his voice.

Quigley crossed his arms over his chest and replied, "She knew the job when I hired her. Besides, the little I've seen, she handles herself just fine."

Henry shook his head pulled a piece of parchment from his robes. "Write down her name and address."

Quigley eyed the parchment for a moment with a look of confusion. He shook his head slightly and Tonks held her breath as she watched him carefully. The last thing she needed was for him to question anything about Piper Smyth and the reason why she worked in his pub. She had barely scratched the surface of what she could learn about the goings on at the Quill. Severus' Confundus Charm needed to hold, and Piper needed to be able to return.

"Tell us how you contact her," Tonks said, hoping her question would lead Quigley away from wondering why he didn't know the woman's address.

Quigley shook his head once more and looked up to Tonks. "I send her an owl when I need her, and she shows up."

"All right," Henry said as he slid the parchment across to Quigley. "Send her an owl and tell her we want to speak with her this afternoon."

 _Shit, shit, shit._

Tonks thought wildly for a moment of what to do. She obviously couldn't conduct an interview of Piper with her colleague. Torn at the thought of Confunding her colleague, but not sure what other choice she had, Tonks stood from the barstool.

"May I use your loo before we go?"

Quigley waved his hand vaguely in the direction of the bathrooms. Tonks walked around the corner of the short corridor and drew her wand. Peeking back around, she was relieved that Henry was resting his elbows against the bar and wasn't paying attention. She knew she would have to be quick to Condund them both. With a deep breath, she pointed her wand at Henry and murmured " _Confundo_ ", planting the thought that Piper was hired after Murphy disappeared. Satisfied when she saw Henry shiver slightly once the spell took hold, Tonks pointed her wand at Quigley and repeated the incantation, planting the same idea. Guiltily stowing her wand back in her robes, Tonks gave a fleeing look down the hall to the concealed door—wishing she had time to try a few more passwords—before she approached the bar, standing next to her partner as she watched Quigley push the piece of parchment back toward Henry.

"S-So...this girl," Henry said hesitantly as he stared at the empty parchment for a moment before placing it back in his robes. "She wouldn't have had any contact with our missing person?"

"That's right," Quigley said gruffly.

Henry pushed away from the bar and turned to Tonks. "Reckon we can go if he's not willing to talk." He turned back to Quigley. "I'm still filing that citation. And you should think harder about who you let meet in your pub."

"Easy as that, is it?" Quigley asked. Tonks thought he was quite done with their interview considering the angry tone of his voice. He placed both hands on the bar and stared at Henry. "These aren't people you say no to, boy. Especially since your boss is ignoring everything right under his nose."

Tonks stared at Quigley for a moment; his usually disheveled hair and bloodshot eyes looked even worse now she really looked at him. Had the "rough crowd" visited him further over the weekend and caused him trouble? After Avery threatened him Friday night, Tonks didn't have a hard time believing he would show up later to prove his point.

"Thank you for your time," Tonks said to break the staring match between the two men.

Once they had reached the alley next to the pub, Henry turned to Tonks. "I don't like that bloke."

"Nobody likes that bloke," Tonks said.

To her relief, Henry chuckled and said, "Reckon you're right about that. What I don't understand is why he brought up that girl at all. I mean, I feel like I've lost the plot. Didn't he say she might know something? Then all the sudden he hired her after Murphy scarpered."

Tonks felt another pang of guilt at Confunding her colleague, thinking she'd be outraged if the same thing happened to her. So far in her work for the Order, the only conflict—aside from interrogating Sturgis—had really been getting enough sleep with guard duty and work the next day. She knew she was doing the right thing, but standing there, staring at Henry, she felt absolutely wretched.

Tonks swallowed thickly and said as casually as possible, "Quigley probably threw her name out there so you'd be less likely to issue the citation. He may shrug it off like it's nothing, but he's been in enough trouble with the Auror department the last few months I'm sure he doesn't want a citation on top of it."

"I forgot about you arresting that nasty blighter that was using potions on women," Henry replied thoughtfully. He shook his head slightly. "I guess we can always go back and get her name later if we need to. Come on," Henry said with a smile, jerking his head in the direction of the street. "Let's grab lunch at the Leaky before our next interview. I'm sure you're hungry since it's been more than twenty minutes since you last ate."

Tonks agreed to lunch, ignoring her colleague's jibe about her appetite. Trying her best to eat her sandwich and crisps rather than letting her guilt ruin her appetite, she couldn't help but wish—for the first time ever—that she'd been partnered with Dawlish for the day; Confunding _him_ likely wouldn't make her feel quite as bad.

After lunch they made a trip to Hertfordshire to pay a visit to the Muggle family members of Murphy's fiancé. Dumbledore had obviously done a good job modifying the memories of Deidra's family; they claimed they hadn't seen Murphy or Deidra for months. Frustrated after leaving the home with no further leads, Henry wanted to return to the Ministry to file the citation he'd promised Quigley before completing reports for the day. Feeling similarly frustrated, Tonks skived off work early to go for a run to clear her head before she had to turn up at the Hog's Head to watch over Murphy for the evening.

The Hog's Head was predictably quiet when Tonks arrived after her run. Hoping the scenery would be soothing, she had decided to run through the outskirts of Hogsmeade and some of the surrounding woods rather than the crowded streets of London before entering the pub. She waved to Aberforth and chose table with a clear view of the door. Just as Tonks was settling in her seat, enlarging the parchment, quill, and files she'd shrunk to fit into the hidden key pocket of her running tights, Aberforth brought her a bowl of creamy tomato soup. Still feeling uneasy about her day, she was grateful that Aberforth had prepared soup that day rather than a heavy meal.

Enjoying the relative quiet—the only noises in the pub were the quiet conversations of the few patrons and the sounds of Aberforth cleaning up here and there—Tonks started on her report to Dumbledore on the events of the day, taking spoonfuls of her soup here and there. Once it was late enough for the the sun to have set, the pub cleared out, and Aberforth came to sit across from Tonks, peering into her bowl.

"Your food doesn't usually stand a chance," he said, the twitch of his mustache giving away his small grin.

"I'm not as hungry as usual," Tonks said with a shrug.

"Even after completing your exhausting habit, as Pomona puts it?"

"You talk with Sprout much?" Tonks asked, surprised. Although the students obviously weren't privy to exactly what the teachers got up to in their free time, she knew that Professor Sprout visited Madame Rosmerta with a few of the other teachers on occasion.

It was Aberforth's turn for a noncommittal answer. "She wanders down this way here and there. When the crowds at the Broomsticks put her in a nark."

Tonks quirked an eyebrow at Aberforth. "Or when she finds herself in need of different gossip?"

"Possibly," Aberforth replied with a fleeting grin before his expression turned serious. "You want to talk about whatever's keeping you from eatin' your dinner?"

Tonks set down her quill and took a deep breath before scrubbing her hands over her face. She opened her eyes to find Aberforth peering at her with his piercing blue gaze, reminding her very much of his older brother at that moment.

"I had to Condund a colleague today," she said miserably.

Aberforth continued to watch her, his eyes narrowing as he studied her face. "Did you think this job would be easy when you signed on?"

Tonks huffed irritably. "Of course I didn't. It's just…" She closed her eyes and took another deep breath, searching for the right words. "He should be able to trust me. We trust each other with our lives, and I used a spell against him today."

Looking at her thoughtfully, Aberforth leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Did it hurt him?" he asked finally. "The spell you used? Did you do something that put him in danger?"

Tonks looked to the table and shook her head.

"Was it necessary?"

Tonks' gaze flitted to Aberforth's piercing stare before looking back to the table. She sighed and nodded at his question.

"Don't second guess your choices, girl," Aberforth said. "You'll end up driving yourself mad."

The bell above the door chimed, signaling the arrival of a late customer. Tonks gave Aberforth a small appreciative grin as he heaved himself up from the table and walked toward the bar. Although she still felt bad about the spell she'd used, Aberforth's straightforward advice, something so similar to what Mad-Eye would say, helped ease a bit of her guilt.

Peering over to check who had entered the pub, she frowned as the man—who Tonks thought she possibly recognized, but wasn't sure from where—took a few steps toward the bar and stopped to look around. Trained by Mad-Eye to always listen to her gut, she reached over to wrap her hand around her wand.

No sooner had her hand touched the smooth surface of her wand did the man abruptly fire a curse at Tonks. She jumped from her seat, knocking the chair back, and deflected the spell, sending it into a nearby table that shattered into hundreds of pieces that sent shards of wood flying through the air.

"Watch out!" Tonks yelled at Aberforth, who had turned with his wand drawn at the sound of the splintering table.

Tonks fired a Stunning Spell at the man, which she ducked when he deflected it back at her. From her position crouched below the table, she could see the man's feet. With a wave of her hand, Tonks moved the chairs out of the way and shouted, " _Incarcerous!_ ", flicking her wand with the incantation to pull the man off his feet as the ropes bound his ankles. He fell silently to the floor with a heavy thud, telling Tonks that Aberforth had likely Stunned him.

Standing from her position behind the table, said breathlessly, "What the buggeration was that all about?" Her feet crunched over pieces of the ruined table as she approached the man lying unconscious on the floor, Aberforth now standing next to him with his wand still pointed at his chest. "Do you know this man?"

Aberforth looked up at her sharply. "He wasn't supposed to show up tonight."

"What the hell are you on about?" Tonks asked. "You _knew_ he was going to come in and blast your pub to bits?"

"It was planned for tomorrow. When Albus would be on watch." Aberforth waved his wand and conjured a Patronus, sending it on it's way without a message. "You're bleeding," he said, gesturing to her face.

Tonks realized her cheek was burning like her hands did when she scraped them on pavement to catch herself from falling. "Never mind that," she said as she touched her cheek and felt a small gash. "What is going on?"

They both turned abruptly, wands raised when the fireplace roared to life, Dumbledore stepping through.

"Our enemies are keeping us on our toes tonight, are they?" Dumbledore asked as he stepped toward them.

"Honestly, sir—" Tonks stopped when Dumbledore held up his hand.

"I knew before I arrived that you would want an explanation, my dear," Dumbledore began calmly as he walked over to stand over the man. "To keep favor with Voldemort, Severus must divulge information from time to time. He is, after all, believed to be a spy for the Death Eaters within the Order. It wouldn't do for him to provide no information whatsoever. William Murphy will not be in our company much longer, so I instructed Severus to provide his location, knowing they would likely send someone of little consequence."

Tonks stared at Dumbledore, thinking the more she learned about Severus' position, the worse it sounded. Providing just enough information to be deemed useful while keeping back all of the Order's most important secrets sounded less like spying and more like suicide.

"How could you be sure that they wouldn't send Macnair or Malfoy or someone else he considers important," Tonks asked.

"Even if he did send one of those ponces, I could handle them," Aberforth grumbled. "Anyway, he wouldn't send them because none of 'em want the attention it would bring if they came into my pub and started a fight."

Dumbledore's mustache twitched. "Quite right on all accounts. Shall we discuss what needs done with our guest before or after tea?"

"Tea?" Tonks asked incredulously. "Is that your answer for everything?"

"I think you'll find that tea is often the solution for many things," Dumbledore replied.

The door abruptly opening and banging into the wall caused Tonks to whirl around again. Unfortunately, she stumbled over the legs of the man lying at her feet as she turned, falling against Aberforth, who—in a show of agility unexpected for a man his age—caught her under one arm and kept her from falling to the floor.

"Thanks," Tonks said, looking up when she heard the door slam and saw Severus striding toward them. He flicked his wand at the door, casting a spell Tonks could only assume warded the entrance against any more visitors.

He stopped in front of Tonks and looked back and forth between her and the man lying on the floor while Dumbledore and Aberforth engaged in a brotherly argument over who was going to fix the table that had been blasted to bits. His intense gaze flitted to the wound on her cheek and he frowned.

"It's only a scratch," Tonks said, surprised when he brought his hand up to cup her cheek, running his thumb over the scratch while his deep voice muttered an incantation she recognized as a Healing Spell. "Thanks," she whispered, shocked at the gentleness of his touch.

He seemed to be brought back to their surroundings as Aberforth and Dumbledore continued to argue behind them, quickly removing his hand and nodding curtly in his usual fashion. Tonks drew in a shaking breath, utterly gobsmacked at the brief exchange they'd just shared. Never would she have thought that Severus Snape, a man who was grumpier than even Mad-Eye, would have touched her so tenderly. She found it both insightful and unsettling.

Tonks was—thankfully, if she was honest—shaken from her thoughts when the bits of wood lying about the pub suddenly swirled around and reformed into the table that had been destroyed.

"Satisfied?" Dumbledore asked as he gave a final wave of his wand, setting the table back in its spot.

"It'll do," Aberforth said before muttering "show-off" under his breath.

"Ah, Severus," Dumbledore said in his usual pleasant manner. "Can you identify this man?"

Severus stared at the man and frowned again, shaking his head. Tonks looked closely at the man she thought she'd recognized, quickly running through her recent cases in her head in an attempt to place him. With a gasp, she suddenly recognized him as the Diagon Alley bookshops owner who'd seemed to be a reluctant guest at the Quill the week before.

"He's…" Tonks hesitated, not sure of what to say with Aberforth in the room. At Dumbledore's slight nod she continued. "I wrote of him in my report, sir. He was at the Quill Friday night."

"The Quill?" Aberforth demanded, turning to his brother. "That's what you have her up to? And people call me a mad old—"

"The mission was my idea, and I can handle it just fine," Tonks interrupted testily. "This man was lead away by Walden Macnair early in the evening, after hardly saying a word. I assumed he'd show up at either St. Mungo's or the Auror department with a complaint of memory loss." She looked down at the man whose legs were still bound at the ankles and cocked her head to the side as she considered his appearance. "He doesn't look much better than Sturgis did when I questioned him."

"Yes, he has without a doubt been compelled to do this job," Dumbledore said with a sigh. "Let us discuss our next steps."

"I'm not having another long-term guest take up one of my rooms," Aberforth harrumphed as he sat at the repaired table.

"No," Dumbledore replied as she conjured tea. "I think it best if we modify this man's memories so he believes he completed his task. We will relocate William and Deidra tomorrow."

Tonks thought over Dumbledore's words as she added milk to the tea he had poured. "Y-you want this man to think he killed Murphy?"

"If they'd wanted him killed, they would have sent someone else," Severus said. "They just want him pushed out of hiding so they can do the job themselves."

"What'll they do about him?" Tonks asked, gesturing over Severus' shoulder where their attacker still lied on the floor.

Severus shrugged. "They got what they wanted from him. With any luck, they'll be thrilled that he completed his task and leave him be. I doubt he has any memory of attending a meeting at the Quill."

Tonks thought for a moment while the men around her discussed moving Murphy to the Continent the next day. It wasn't that she had a ton of sympathy for the man—he did, after all, show up to a potential Death Eater meeting—but he'd decided in the end it wasn't for him; what he'd done that night was against his will. What if completing his task wasn't enough for the Death Eaters?

"We should put a corroborating story in the _Prophet_ tomorrow evening," Tonks said, interrupting their discussion about recruiting Bill to escort their witness to his new location. "Aberforth gives a quick interview about being angry at the disturbance and the loss of a customer, mentioning how the man left in a hurry without paying his bill in full."

All three men stared at her for a moment.

"You have a source at the _Prophet_?" Aberforth asked, breaking the silence.

Tonks nodded. "There's a bloke who fancies himself an investigative reporter who'll write little articles for us for a small fee. If one of you can owl it, I'll write him a message before I go home asking him to meet me before work tomorrow."

Aberforth Summoned a piece of parchment and a quill, allowing Tonks to pen a short note which she handed to Dumbledore when she was finished.

"Inform me at once if he is reluctant to go through with the plan you propose," Dumbledore said.

"Will do, sir," Tonks said around a wide yawn.

"We should let Tonks get home," Aberforth said. "Reckon she's had a long day."

"I'll escort you out," Severus said as he stood.

"Afraid I'm going to stumble over our friend again?" Tonks asked with a grin.

Severus gave her his fleeting grin. "I have no doubt you will trip over the man, as his body is lying in the path to the door. It wouldn't do for you to harm him when we're pretending he left in one piece."

Once Tonks had said goodnight to the two older men—and successfully navigated her way to the door without, as she pointed out to Severus, tripping over their guest—she stepped out into the chilly night air. Still wearing her running clothes, she was grateful for the long-sleeved t-shirt she'd donned after her exercise as she shivered slightly. She turned to Severus to say goodnight before she Apparated and found him staring at her warily; he had the same look he always wore when he was uncertain whether or not to speak what was on his mind.

"All right?" Tonks asked. It was obvious he was struggling with whatever it was he wanted to say.

"I apologize for...I touched your cheek without asking permission and I apologize for being so forward," he said formally.

Due to the seriousness of Severus' expression, Tonks stopped short of laughing, not wanting to embarrass or anger him. But she couldn't help the wide smile that stretched across her face as she placed her hands on her hips. "You won't apologize when you speak to me like a naughty firstie, but you apologize for healing that scratch?"

"I—" Severus huffed in annoyance as Tonks watched him amusedly. It was obvious he was struggling with what to say. "Yes," he said finally.

Tonks sighed theatrically. "You did warn me you weren't an easy man to be friends with."

"Indeed," he replied tightly.

Tonks decided to take pity on Severus, who was obviously very uncomfortable. "Thank you for the Healing Spell, and thank you for finally apologizing for something." She Apparated away with a wave goodbye before he could argue with her.

* * *

A/N: I promise, there will be more Remus in the next chapter:). Thanks, as always, to readers—reviewers and lurkers alike—and thanks to **Kerichi** :). Anybody want some good news? The next chapter will be well within the two week mark!


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning, Tonks popped into a small coffee shop near the _Daily Prophet_ building to meet with her contact. Luckily, he was eager to print anything—especially when Tonks told him there may be more business of this kind in the future—that seemed like it had a conspiracy twist to it. On her way out of the Alley, as Tonks was passing by the second-hand bookshop owned by the man she'd fought at the Hog's Head the night before, she noted that his windows were still dark while Emmeline had an open for business sign in her front window. Hoping to have a quick chat, Tonks decided to chance making Kingsley angry by being late to work and pushed the door open to the fussy shop.

The dainty tinkling of the charm she used to indicate the arrival of customers along with a quick glance around the store told Tonks that everything she assumed from the outside of the shop was correct: it was pretty, upscale, and everything inside was far too breakable for her to be able to spend any amount of time inside.

A young woman who Tonks assumed to be Emmeline's assistant greeted her as Emmeline swiveled on the stool behind her register counter, the pleasant smile on her face never faltering.

"Hello, dear," Emmeline said. "May I help you?"

"Erm, I'm looking for a new tea set for my mum," Tonks said, casting a glance around. "But these are all too…" _Ridiculous? Girly? Flowery?_ Tonks struggled for a moment to come up with something polite to say about the tea sets. "...delicate for my mother's taste."

Emmeline's lips turned up slightly as she rose from her stool. "I think I have something more her taste in our inventory in the back room," she said as she waved a hand for Tonks to follow her down a short corridor with a door at the end.

Once the door was closed behind them and Tonks had cast a Silencing Charm, Emmeline adjusted the green shawl she always had wrapped around her and said pleasantly, "Since our time is limited, and I know you're not here about a tea set, let's get right to it."

"The shop two doors down," Tonks began, impressed at Emmeline's no-nonsense attitude.

"The used book shop."

Tonks nodded. "I need you to watch it for me. Take note if the shop opens today and if the owner shows up."

"Consider it done," Emmeline said with a decisive nod. She stared at Tonks for a moment before continuing. "Might you have time for a question of a...personal nature?"

Tonks grinned—unable to pass up the chance to tease the normally quiet woman—and hoped her instincts were right that she was getting ready to ask about her cousin. "Of course I have time for a question about Sirius." Pleased at the slight color that fused into Emmeline's cheeks as she looked briefly down to the floor with a smile, Tonks continued. "I reckon he fancies you, if that's what you want to know."

Emmeline laughed lightly as she fidgeted with the hem of her shawl. "You must think me a silly schoolgirl."

"Not at all," Tonks said, thinking for the second time in two days that new feelings and relationships never got easier to navigate. "I told him to ask you over for tea."

"And I'd like to accept, it's just…" Emmeline took a deep breath as she hesitated. "I knew Sirius Black at a time when it was rumored he would cast a woman aside for the next pretty thing that caught his eye."

Tonks crinkled her eyebrows, hoping her next words came out kinder than they sounded in her head. "Do you honestly think he has time for that sort of thing now? That he'd want to waste any opportunity at friendship or anything else after his time locked away?"

Emmeline stared at Tonks for a moment before she squared her shoulders and raised her chin. "You're absolutely right. I'm going to read the...novel," she said with a small smile, "he loaned me last week and show for tea before the meeting tomorrow."

Thrilled that she'd been able to give relationship advice—something she hadn't been able to properly give in...well, never, really—to two people in one week made her day so much brighter that she didn't even mind the questioning look Kingsley gave her at showing up to work more than an hour late. Her good mood even survived the news that she was being paired with Dawlish for the morning while Henry worked on a case he'd previously worked with Millie Bennett.

Unfortunately, listening to Dawlish's prattle for the better part of three hours tempered her spirits, driving Tonks to the cafeteria for a mediocre cup of coffee to get her through the rest of her day. While waiting in line to pay for the coffee Tonks was hoping would also be enough to get her through her guard shift that night, she heard a familiar, albeit annoyed, voice behind her.

"Nymphadora Tonks!"

Tonks turned to see her best girlfriend from Hogwarts, Lucy Hale, pushing her way through the queue. Lucy had changed the pink streaks in her blonde hair to black, but she was as forceful as ever, shoving past an older wizard Tonks recognized from Arthur Weasley's office to finally reach where Tonks stood.

"So this is how I finally get to catch up with you?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips, ignoring the indignant voices of the people behind her she'd pushed aside. "A chance meeting while waiting for a cup of shit coffee? I've sent you probably a dozen owls. Where the bloody hell have you been?"

Smiling at her friend's typical colorful language and nearly squealing in delight as the woman eyed her with a scowl, Tonks threw her arms around her and said, "Don't be such a dramatic cow. You've only sent two owls I haven't answered."

Lucy hugged her tightly. "Well, now I have you here, I'm not letting you go until you sit long enough to drink the coffee I'm buying you and tell me what you've been up to since Merlin knows when."

Tonks happily let her friend buy her a cup of coffee, justifying the long break away from the office by thinking that she wouldn't be leaving the Ministry that night anyway since she had guard duty. She let Lucy chatter on about her Muggle family and her job—specifically complaining about the idiot they'd just transferred to her department from Magical Sports that "couldn't find his own knob with both hands and a flashlight"—letting her dominate the conversation since there really wasn't a lot Tonks could tell her friend about what she'd been up to lately. She wasn't even sure how much she should tell her about Remus.

"So," Lucy said, finally taking a break from her stream of chitchat. "Tell me what's new with you."

Tonks shrugged and offered a tiny smile. "There's not much to tell, really. Working too much, that's for sure."

"Shame," Lucy said with a mischievous glint in her eye, telling Tonks that she should be wary of what was going to come out of her mouth next. "Here I was hoping you'd met a man and were having it off day and night."

Tonks shook her head and laughed—hoping she wasn't going to blush—as she took a sip of her now-cold coffee simply to avoid looking her friend in the eye. Lucy had an uncanny knack for knowing things. "If wishing made it so," Tonks said, repeating what she'd said to Professor Sprout when she'd asked if there was a man between her thighs. Unfortunately, she didn't have much news to report on that front even weeks later.

"There's something you're not telling me," Lucy said with a grin as she leaned forward, leaning her elbows on the table.

"I have nothing new that I can tell you right now," Tonks said, hoping to put off her friend for a little while—at least until she knew exactly what was going on between her and Remus. She knew how she felt, of course, but it was so much harder to know what he was thinking.

Lucy hummed in response. "Clever words. Nearly Slytherin of you, really." She eyed Tonks critically. "You're really not going to tell me if you've met someone?"

"Nope."

Lucy growled in annoyance. "Fine. But you have to tell me one thing."

Tonks raised her eyebrows at her friend in question.

"Are you truly shagging Mad-Eye, or is that just a mad Ministry rumor?"

Tonks laughed loudly and wondered incredulously just how far that rumor had spread through the Ministry. She enjoyed the rest of the little time they had left before they had to return to their work, making sure to reassure Lucy that she was not having a secret love affair with Mad-Eye. Feeling slightly guilty that she couldn't tell her friend why she was unavailable for the rest of the week for a proper girly talk—between guard duty, the Order meeting and the possible Friday night mission to the Poison Quill, not to mention hoping to see Remus at some point, her week was as mad as usual—she reassured her that if her "work commitment" for Friday ended up being canceled, they would go out for a drink.

.

The following evening, Tonks entered Headquarters feeling both exhausted after her night of guard duty right in the middle of her work week and giddy at the thought of seeing Remus again after not seeing him since Sunday. She pushed through the doors of the kitchen and was momentarily disappointed that Remus wasn't sitting at the table. Her disappointment was quickly forgotten at the sight of Emmeline sitting across from Sirius, two mugs and a plate of biscuits between them.

The kitchen was still relatively quiet with only the pair at the table and Molly and Arthur tending to tea and preparing an unnecessarily large amount of sandwiches for the meeting. Hoping not to disturb her cousin, Tonks walked to where Molly was neatly lining up rows of bacon on pieces of bread at the counter.

Just as Tonks was wondering about the likelihood of Molly asking her about Sirius and Emmeline, Molly leaned in close and whispered, "Do they fancy one another?"

Smiling and shaking her head, Tonks was glad Arthur fielded the question and interjected, "Let's let them be to give them a chance to figure it out."

"But—" Molly began to protest.

"Molly, dear, we can serve tea and sandwiches to the starving members of the Order in the drawing room, yes? Tonks," Arthur said as he handed her a tray full of mugs before picking up the kettle, "I'm leaving you in charge of the mugs. Molly, you bring the food."

Tonks admired Arthur's ability to handle his wife. Due to Arthur's laid back personality, she knew it likely didn't happen often, so she amusedly watched as Molly wordlessly Levitated the platter of sandwiches she'd finished with a huff.

Tonks pushed through the door of the kitchen and called over her shoulder, "You're taking a risk, you know, trusting me with something breakable."

"Precisely why I charged you with the mugs rather than the sandwiches," Arthur said genially as he followed Tonks out of the kitchen. "The mugs can quickly be repaired, but nobody wants sandwiches that have been on the floor of this house."

As she was rounding the corner into the drawing room, Tonks nearly upset the entire tray of mugs as she stopped short before running into Molly. "Going to make use of the twins' Extendable Ears?" she teased.

"Actually, I was going to allow the two of them some privacy and post a sign on the kitchen door directing everyone to enjoy tea up here before the meeting," Molly retorted, holding up a piece of parchment.

Tonks giggled and set the tray on the coffee table as Molly marched out of the room.

"Don't let her corner you alone," Arthur said as he enlarged a coaster to serve as a trivet for the tea kettle. "She's dying to ask you about a certain Order member. And this time it's not Bill or Charlie."

"Thanks for the warning," Tonks said with a roll of her eyes.

"She's desperate enough to have tried chatting up your cousin," Arthur said as he sat in one of the wing-backed chairs and stretched his legs in front of him. "Though, you'll be glad to know he revealed nothing."

Tonks looked at Arthur thoughtfully for a moment before deciding to ask a question before Molly returned. "How does she really feel about Sirius?"

Arthur gave Tonks a wry smile. "I believe, from what Remus told me, you were correct with your assessment that she's jealous. Harry is like a son to us."

"What's one more when you've six sons already?" Tonks said with a grin as she poured herself a cup of tea and sat on the sofa.

With a nod, Arthur took large bite of his sandwich as footsteps echoed from the hall.

"...having tea. Just the two of them."

Tonks couldn't help but grin at Molly's voice carrying up the stairs as she spoke to a new arrival about the situation in the kitchen.

As more Order members trickled in and helped themselves to sandwiches—all except Severus, who entered and poured himself tea while ignoring the food Molly had prepared—Tonks wondered what could be keeping Remus; it had been days since she'd seen him, and despite her exhaustion from her grueling schedule that week, she was anxious to see him. She resisted asking anybody where he was. Even Sirius, who appeared to be in a very good spirits after sitting for tea with Emmeline. The last thing she needed was the entire Order gossiping about their relationship.

Dumbledore arrived and declared that the drawing room was a welcome change from the kitchen for their meeting and called them all to order once everyone had found a seat. Ready to nod off to sleep, even in the middle of her lengthy report on the witness—leaving out any mention of the Quill—that had been transferred that week, Tonks perked up when the door opened and Remus, Bill, and Mundungus walked into the room, Mundungus dressed in black robes with lace trim at the cuffs and collar and holding a black hat with a veil.

Tonks couldn't help herself in her exhausted state. With a poorly concealed giggle, she said, "Wotcher, Dung. Good to see you're in touch with your feminine side."

"Funny, is it?" Mundungus asked defensively as he plopped into an open seat at the other end of the sofa. "Been undercover."

Her giggles continued as Tonks tried her best to remember where she'd left off before the three men had walked in. "I'm sorry, sir," she said to Dumbledore around her laughter. "I can't remember what I was saying." She turned to Sirius, who was sitting next to her on the sofa, and buried her face against his shoulder to attempt to stifle her now out of control laughter.

"In't that funny," Mundungus grumbled as other Order members chuckled.

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to control her laughter, Tonks looked up and saw Remus watching her with his shy smile. She let one last giggle slip out and covered her mouth with her hand as she attempted to regain control. Reluctantly pulling her eyes away from Remus' gaze, Tonks turned to the Headmaster and saw that his blue eyes were twinkling with suppressed mirth.

"Quite all right, Nymphadora," he said with a nod of his head. "I dare say you've both filled us in properly and provided us with a bit of merriment for the evening. Moving on."

The rest of the Order gave their reports: Emmeline disclosed that the man from her skirmish at the Hog's Head had yet to return to his shop, Remus cryptically reported that he'd have more to say as his mission developed, and Bill said that he successfully relieved the UK of their witness.

Once the meeting had come to a close, Bill kicked Sirius from his spot on the couch next to Tonks and plopped down so he could speak with her.

"The love of your life told me to give you a hug since he didn't get to do it in person," Bill said as he leaned over and gave Tonks a hug before settling back on the sofa. "He was disappointed it was only his brother delivering Murphy."

Even though she could only see Remus' profile as he spoke quietly to Dumbledore, Tonks noticed him stiffen at Bill's words. "Don't be an arse," she said as she shoved Bill's shoulder. "Charlie's no more the love of my life than Dung is yours."

"I wouldn't underestimate the appeal of Mundungus Fletcher," Bill said with a wide grin. "Right, Dung?"

"Eh?" Dung said, looking around and rubbing his eyes. Apparently dressing as a witch was taxing work since he'd fallen asleep in the time since he'd arrived.

"Never mind, go back to sleep." Bill reached into his robes and pulled out an envelope. "Seriously, though, I have something Charlie wants you to read. Some questions about your witness, and he also wants you to send copies of some of your reports."

"That I can do," Tonks said around a wide yawn. She glanced up to see Remus eyeing the envelope she'd taken from Bill. His gaze flitted up to hers and Tonks realized in that moment just how much she'd missed Remus in the few days they'd been apart. Even from across the room, his intense gaze made her heart race and her cheeks flush, the effect even more intense when images of their encounters from the weekend flashed through her mind. Once Remus turned his attention back to Dumbledore after their brief eye contact, Tonks took a deep breath hoped that the look he'd given her said he'd missed her just as much.

As Bill moved on to pester Mundungus some more, Tonks disappointedly watched Remus cross the room to stop a scowling Severus to speak to him before he could leave. Since it was obviously going to be a while before she got to talk with Remus alone, Tonks heaved herself from the couch and stretched before using her wand to collect a few plates scattered across the coffee table.

Mentally congratulating herself on making it to the kitchen without upsetting the small stack of plates she was carrying, Tonks pushed through the door to see Emmeline and Hestia standing at the sink washing dishes amidst a whispered conversation. Tonks grinned as she added the plates to the sink full of soapy water before leaning against the counter.

"Enjoy your tea?" she asked Emmeline.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Emmeline replied primly.

Hestia sighed. "Too bad all of your dates will have to be in this terrible house."

"I told you," Emmeline said as she waved her wand over the sudsy water, changing it to clean rinsing water before she vanished the water all together. "It was simply tea, not a date. And anyway, aren't we a little old for calling it dating?"

Tonks watched, amazed as Emmeline gave another wordless flick of her wand and dried the dishes before stacking them and placing them on the counter. "All right," Tonks said holding up her hand. "First of all, if Mad-Eye can have a date, I reckon you're not too old to call it dating. Second, I need you to teach me whatever you just did with the dishes."

"Have you a need to do dishes for a crowd?" Emmeline asked with an amused expression.

"The need has...come up recently," Tonks said.

"Can we return to the part where Mad-Eye has a date, please?" Hestia hissed.

"You're like an old woman with your gossip," Emmeline chastised as she opened a cabinet and sent the dishes to their place with another wordless spell.

The three women turned when the kitchen door opened and Professor McGonagall walked through. "Ah, Tonks, just the girl I was hoping to see on my way out," she said as she reached into her robes and handed her the copy of _Forbidden Love_ , the romance novel she had given Sirius when she first joined the Order. Apparently the book was making its way through the group.

"Did you enjoy the book, Professor?" Tonks asked as she tried to suppress a giggle.

"Quite," McGonagall replied tartly. "What is it you ladies are gossiping about down here?"

Hestia crossed her arms over her chest. "Emmeline and Sirius had tea, and Mad-Eye has a date."

McGonagall pursed her lips and eyed Tonks. "Hmm. I was hoping for information on the goings-on between you and Mr. Lupin. Poppy and Pomona only know so much."

"Oh, yes," Hestia said, clapping her hands, her usual pink cheeks even pinker with excitement of further gossip. "That's another thing we've been wondering over."

Tonks closed her eyes rubbed her temples, thinking either the exhaustion was finally catching up with her, or the ladies of the Order had gone mad. "How do any of you know anything's going on?"

"Don't be silly, dear," Emmeline said, patting Tonks' arm. "You two are obviously quite taken with each other."

McGonagall sighed. "I really must return to the castle. I don't trust Severus not to hex Umbridge if they pass in the corridor. Hestia, when is the next ladies' gathering?"

"Well, we really need to plan one for a night other than a Friday so Tonks isn't busy with her mysterious mission," Hestia replied. "Molly wants to host this time. I'll look at the duty roster and come up with a night."

"Ladies' gathering?" Tonks asked. She decided that her head really was becoming fuzzy with sleep. The thought of McGonagall sitting around with a glass of wine was almost too much for her sleep deprived brain to contemplate.

"Hestia will inform you of the next gathering," McGonagall said as she stepped toward the fireplace. "Go home and get some sleep after your long day. Though, I wouldn't leave without seeing Mr. Lupin first as he was looking for you."

Tonks shook her head as the Professor stepped into the Floo. "I really do need sleep. McGonagall reading romance novels and having a lady's night is too much."

"I'll teach you the charms you were interested in another time," Emmeline said with another sympathetic pat to her arm. "You look practically asleep on your feet."

After refusing to tell Hestia anything about how her and Remus began seeing one another-—she was more amused than annoyed and decided that she was glad to have spoken to the women longer than it took to switch at guard duty or converse amongst reports—Tonks left the kitchen and walked up the steps, watching each step carefully so she didn't trip. As she neared the landing, she ran straight into Sirius as he was exiting the drawing room.

Grabbing the front of his robes, Tonks steadied herself as Sirius held onto her shoulders to keep her upright. "Thanks for the catch, mate."

"I thought you'd left," Sirius said. "If I let go, you're not going to fall down the steps, are you?"

Tonks gave a half-hearted giggle and shook her head. "Is Remus still in there, or did he go upstairs?"

Sirius took a breath and held it for a moment before he spoke, his words cautious. "Moony thought you'd left to read your correspondence, is how I believe he put it."

"Sorry?"

"The so-called love of your life sent you a letter," Sirius said, speaking to her slowly as though she was dumb as a troll and having trouble understanding his words.

"What? No!" Tonks growled in frustration. "I got stuck down in the kitchen by a pair of gossiping hens."

Suddenly not feeling as tired as she had just moments before, Tonks took a breath and started to let her temper direct her words before she remembered Sirius' words of wisdom about Remus the last time Charlie's name had been brought up. _He doesn't think he can compete._ Rather than get angry, Tonks was determined to act.

"When will he be back?" Tonks asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Dunno," Sirius said with a shrug. "He went of to check some tip Snivellus gave him."

Tonks squared her shoulders, ignoring for the time being the use of the terrible nickname he'd used for Severus. "Right. Have you an extra toothbrush?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You act like you two haven't had your tongues down each other's throats. Just use his toothbrush," he said with a laugh. "Are you going to kip on the couch?"

Tonks gave her cousin an impatient look at the comment about the toothbrush and pushed past him to climb the stairs to the next level. "No. Remus can easily avoid me if I sleep on the couch," she said over her shoulder. "I'm too knackered to stay up until he gets home, so I'm going to take over the jealous arse's bed." Honestly, if Remus was upset when he came home and found her in his bed, she didn't really care; she was determined to show him he had nothing to be jealous of.

After washing her face and taking Sirius' suggestion of using Remus' toothbrush, Tonks stood next to Remus' bed, uncertain of her next step. What she really wanted to do was slip into his bed completely starkers, but she discounted that thought with a sigh; she'd said she would let him set the pace for their physical relationship. Turning up in his bed naked would likely make him anxious, which was not Tonks' goal.

Still without a real plan, Tonks kicked her boots under the chair in the corner and began to undress. She got down to her bra and knickers before inspiration struck and she crossed to the chest of drawers standing between two large windows. As orderly as the rest of Remus' room was, Tonks didn't think she'd have any trouble finding what she was looking for.

Ruling out the top drawer as likely holding boxers and socks, Tonks pulled open the second drawer and found exactly what she was searching for: a drawer full of t-shirts. She sifted through the shirts until she came across a soft, faded Gryffindor shirt. With a smile, she tossed the shirt on the bed before removing her bra, flinging it across the room to her pile of clothes, and pulling the shirt over her head.

Tonks pulled back the covers of Remus' neatly made bed and climbed in, inhaling deeply as she turned her head into one of the pillows and enjoyed the lingering scent of Remus. Feeling both excitement and nervousness at lying in the dark room waiting for Remus to return, Tonks settled on her side and thought of how he would react. Would he ask her to leave? Unlikely. Leave her to sleep in his bed while he slept on the drawing room sofa? Not the worst scenario, but a definite possibility. Slip under the covers and join her in bed? This—along with other things she hoped would happen—were the thoughts that were running through her head as she tried to settle for sleep.

Tonks pressed her thighs together to relieve the ache that was quickly becoming hard to ignore the more she thought of Remus. His tender yet passionate kisses, his clever hands, his hoarse voice whispering in her ear. The ache only intensified as she let her mind wander to the memory of his hands on her body and thoughts of Remus allowing her to return the favor.

Exhaustion finally won out over her amorous thoughts and Tonks drifted off to sleep. What felt like only moments later, she woke to the sound of her name being whispered into her ear by a familiar voice. She smiled sleepily and opened her eyes to see Remus leaning over her, his face illuminated by the soft glow of the bathroom light spilling into the bedroom.

"You're back," she said as she pulled a hand from under the covers and ran it across Remus' lightly bearded cheek. Her smile faded as Remus stood frozen over her, staring at her intensely. She drew a deep breath and held it as she wondered which scenario that had run through her head earlier was going to play out.

He stared at her silently for a few moments—his expression frustratingly giving away nothing—before he said, "There seems to be a problem here."

* * *

A/N: *gasp* You only had to wait a week for an update!? It likely will be longer than a week until the next chapter unfortunately. The health issue I was dealing with in the spring has not resolved, so it's another surgery for me tomorrow. Boo! But, this time the issue will definitely be resolved:). Everybody think positive thoughts for the hubs as he takes over the household and our brood of children while I recover!

In other news, I have inspired a lurker to review-hooray! Thanks to all of those who have reviewed, I truly appreciate it! Have a great weekend:).


	32. Chapter 32

Tonks stared up at Remus as she took in his words. Warily, she asked, "What sort of problem?"

Remus leaned in close, his eyes still fixed on hers. "You appear to be a bed hog," he said before giving a slight smile and kissing her lightly on the tip of her nose.

With a sleepy grin and a sigh of relief, Tonks sat up so she could scoot over to give Remus room to climb into the bed next to her.

"You needn't move," Remus said as he straightened from his position leaning over Tonks.

She stopped rearranging the pillows, ready to give Remus a piece of her mind until she took a better look at him. He was still fully dressed, wearing a cloak, and was leaning down to pick up his rucksack from the floor. Disappointment flooded through her. She pushed herself up on her knees and shuffled across the bed, stopping in front of him.

"Where are you going in the middle of the night?" Tonks asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"It's just gone ten," Remus replied. "I doubt you've been asleep long." He stared at Tonks for a moment, his gaze flitting down to the stolen Gryffindor shirt before letting the rucksack resting on his shoulder drop to the floor. When he reached out and grabbed a handful of the shirt and tugged, Tonks allowed herself to be pulled forward until their bodies were nearly touching. "Nice shirt," he murmured.

"I thought so," she replied. Tonks placed her hands on Remus' shoulders and slowly ran them up until she could thread her fingers through the shaggy hair that brushed the collar of his cloak. "You didn't tell me where you're going, Professor."

Remus closed his eyes and placed his hands tentatively on Tonks' hips as she raked her hands through his hair. "Dung was tipped off to a meeting at a pub up near Appleby. He and I, along with Bill, are going to check it out at Dumbledore's request."

"Too bad, really," Tonks said, her pulse speeding as Remus' hands tightened their grip while she enjoyed the feel of his hair running through her fingers. "Your shirt and I were prepared to show you that you've nothing to be jealous of."

Opening his eyes and fixing Tonks with heated stare, Remus slid his hands around to her lower back. "Sirius mentioned you called me a jealous arse."

Tonks felt her cheeks heat and her breathing become shallow under the intensity of Remus' gaze. She whispered, "I called you an arse because you acted like one."

"Forgive me if I don't want another man sending his affections your way," Remus said roughly as he slid his hands to rest on her bottom, grasping her possessively.

The husky growl to Remus' voice caused Tonks to lean forward to capture his lips with hers. He responded just as she'd hoped, pulling her body close as he moved his lips against hers desirously, running his tongue along her lower lip. Tonks opened to him, touching her tongue teasingly to his, coaxing it into her mouth. Tightening her grip in the soft strands of Remus' hair, keeping him just where she wanted him as he kissed her so thoroughly, Tonks relished the return of the needy ache that had coursed through her body as she'd tried to fall asleep earlier.

Releasing her grip on his hair, she trailed her hands down to free the the clasp of Remus' cloak, pushing it over his shoulders. She couldn't help the soft moan that escaped when Remus tore his mouth from hers and placed open mouth kisses down the column of her neck as his hands slid under the thin fabric of the worn t-shirt.

"When do you have to leave?" Tonks gasped out, gripping Remus' shoulders tightly as his hands skimmed up her body. She shivered as his hands brushed the sensitive skin of her sides.

"Bill's downstairs," Remus murmured against her skin, kissing his way back up before nipping her ear lightly with his teeth. "We're waiting on Dung to arrive."

Remus caressed her, running his thumbs over stimulated skin in a way that made Tonks lose all ability of speech. His mouth returned to hers and their kisses became frenzied, Tonks attempting to tell him what she couldn't currently do with words: she wanted nobody's affections but his.

Tonks made a whimper of protest as Remus' hands stopped their ministrations, quickly forgiving him when his strong arms wrapped around her body and lowered her back onto the bed. He kissed her deeply as he grasped her wrists and drew her arms over her head, allowing his weight to press her into the mattress. Rationally, Tonks knew that she escape his grasp, but the feel of Remus' hands clasped around her wrists and his body on hers aroused her even more. Wanting as much contact as possible with his body, she arched under him, earning her a low groan from Remus.

The exhilarating feeling of the sensations Remus was sending through her body was cruelly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Remus! Dung's here."

Tonks recognized Bill's voice on the other side of the door.

Remus looked down at her, a look of chagrin written across his face. "Just a moment," he called breathlessly before rocking his body against hers and seizing her lips once more, picking up where they'd been interrupted.

"Sorry?" Bill called.

Tonks made a low grumble of frustration as Remus broke their kiss again. _Bugger off_!

Uncontrolled laughter—the likes of which she'd heard ringing through the Weasley household many times as the result of some mad brotherly antics—sounded through the door, telling Tonks that she had unwittingly voiced her opinion out loud. She grinned sheepishly up at Remus and watched his shy smile grace his face as he loosened his grip on her wrists.

"I'm giving you five minutes, Lupin," Bill called. Tonks could hear the smile in his voice.

Remus closed his eyes for a moment and took deep, shuddering breath. "Unfortunately, duty calls." He bent and gave Tonks a final lingering kiss before he released her hands and pushed himself up from the bed.

With the unrelenting—but sweetest—ache still distracting her, Tonks sighed heavily, bereft at the loss of Remus' lean form lying atop hers. "You'd better be prepared to make this up to me, Lupin," she said as she crawled back up the bed and fluffed a pillow with a punch before flopping on her back.

Remus stopped adjusting his clothing to peer at Tonks with a grin. "Lupin?"

"Yes," she replied tartly.

Tonks' pulse sped as Remus slowly stalked toward her and placed his hands on the bed, lowering his face close to hers.

"I shall endeavor to make it up to you as soon as possible," Remus said before touching his lips to Tonks' lightly, taking his time to slowly deepen the kiss until they were once again breathless and Tonks was desperately wishing that Remus wasn't on his way out for a mission.

"Make sure you do," Tonks said dazedly once they broke apart, forgiving Remus his adorably smug expression. "Are you still feeling jealous?"

"The only thing I'm jealous of at the moment is my old shirt," Remus said as he straightened. He took a deep breath and went back to adjusting his clothing. At Tonks' raised eyebrows, he continued, "It gets to spend the night with you."

Tonks giggled as Remus pulled the covers over her body. "How long will you be gone?" she asked around a yawn.

"Hopefully no more than one night," he replied as he sat on the bed. Remus looked down at her, his brow furrowed in concern. "I should have let you sleep rather than wake you."

"That wouldn't have been as much fun, Professor," Tonks replied with a cheeky grin. "Besides, you would have found me in a nark tomorrow." She reached out and tugged on the front the cloak he'd donned and pulled him down for a swift kiss. "Now go before Bill comes back to tell you your five minutes are up."

Taking delight in the reluctance on Remus' face as he stood and crossed to the door, Tonks turned her head into his pillow once more, deeply inhaling his scent as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep once more.

.

Tonks was disappointed when Remus didn't make it back the following day or evening, and was downright petulant when Friday afternoon came and she still hadn't heard from him. With only the distracting memories of the kisses they'd shared two nights prior, her mood darkened as the day progressed. Her narky mood continued when she checked her post box late afternoon and found a note from Paul Quigley. Grumpily, she returned to the Ministry and told Lucy that they would have to go out for drinks another night, although she happily agreed when Lucy demanded that they at least share Chinese food before Tonks had to set out for what she'd called her 'work commitment'. Wanting to make it up to her friend that she hadn't been as vigilant as she should in her correspondence, Tonks offered to pick up their takeaway—after a long week of work, it would be nice to sit around and catch up, even for a short while.

She rushed home after her last case of the day ended—a frustratingly banal case of noise disturbance reported by an elderly couple who complained that a neighbor was harboring a Dark Creature. Turns out, the neighbor bread Kneazles, and one had been in the process of giving birth for the past day and a half. Tonks suspected that the mad old woman must have had her ear plastered to the shared wall between their sitting rooms to be able to hear the goings-on next door. Determined not to keep her friend waiting, she skipped filing the paperwork—vowing to return to the Ministry over the weekend to file her report. Food in tow, Tonks hurried up the steps of her building to her door, finding Lucy already there.

"Did you change your wards, or something?" Lucy asked, her brows furrowed. "I tried to get in to take over your sofa and help myself to your tea, but I couldn't."

"Sorry," Tonks said, thinking she had a lot of catching up to do with her friend—even though there was frustratingly little she could tell her. "Mad-Eye wanted me to tighten my security."

Lucy shook her head and smiled as Tonks drew her wand and placed her hand on the door to release her wards. "Who does he think's after you this time? Still that bloke from the patent office who he said was watching you that day in the cafeteria?"

Tonks laughed as she opened her door and let them in. "I reckon that poor sod won't look at a woman ever again!"

Lucy flopped down on the sofa and kicked off her heels as Tonks set their dinner on the coffee table. Working in the Magical Legal Department of the Ministry defending wizards and witches who faced charges by the Wizengamot, Lucy always wore a tailored shirt and either a chic pencil skirt or trousers under her robes; the image of her sprawled across the cushions in her professional attire—today a pair of neatly pressed charcoal gray trousers—brought a smile to Tonks' face.

"Why'd you change the pink?" Tonks asked as she walked to her cupboard and pulled down two plates.

Lucy sighed as she pulled a lock of her black-streaked hair forward to examine it critically before flipping it back to join the rest of her chin-length blonde hair. "Some old biddy from the Wizengamot complained to my boss that the pink was 'unprofessional and unbecoming of the court', so I changed it." She sat up and grabbed the sack of food and began unloading. "I read in the _Prophet_ that the woman took Mad-Eye's place as Defense teacher this year," she said as she set out the containers.

Tonks looked up sharply as she placed the plates on the table. "Umbridge?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "The one and only. An obnoxious hag of a woman."

Thinking of the anti-werewolf legislation Umbridge favored, Tonks nodded her head in agreement as she rummaged through the sack for chopsticks.

"Let's not take precious time talking about the toad when we've more important things to discuss," Lucy said with a smile as she opened a carton of fried rice and accepted a pair of chopsticks from Tonks.

"Such as?" Tonks asked innocently.

Lucy huffed in exasperation and heaped rice on her plate. "Now that I know you're not shagging Mad-Eye, I want to hear about this mystery man. And there's no use denying it," she said, pointing a chopstick at Tonks. "I can see it written all over your face. Rice?" she asked, holding up the carton.

Tonks nodded and pulled egg rolls from their wrappings as she thought of what to say. "He's…" _Wonderful? Smart? Caring? Sexy?_ " A bit older than us," Tonks finished lamely.

Her friend eyed her critically as she accepted an egg roll. "Like five or six years older, or Mad-Eye older?"

Tonks giggled as she opened her chopsticks. "Not quite Mad-Eye older."

"Hmmm," Lucy said thoughtfully. "You're very reluctant to provide details, Auror Tonks."

Tonks stuffed a large bite of fried rice in her mouth and nodded, glad that her full mouth prevented her from answering. After she'd swallowed her large bite, Tonks smiled sweetly at Lucy and said, "What about you? Whatever happened to that bloke from the Foreign Affairs Department?"

"Gods, he turned out to be dull as a post," Lucy replied before taking a bite of egg roll.

Tonks listened as they ate, laughing along the way, as Lucy described her series of desperately dull dates she'd had with the wizard someone in her office had set her up with.

"His snogging was as dull as his conversation," Lucy lamented. "I was hoping that he was at least a good kisser under that boredom." She sighed dramatically. "I chucked him over a few weeks ago."

Tonks smiled. "Nothing worse than a terrible snog," she said as she began gathering the the cartons and paper from their dinner.

"Have you met anyone new lately you'd want to set me up with?" Lucy asked as she stood from the couch to deposit their trash in the rubbish bin.

Fighting the urge to laugh loudly at the list of single men she'd interacted with recently—Mundungus, Sirius, and Dedalus' names flitting through her head—Tonks merely shook her head with a smile as she offered to make them tea before she had to set out on her mission. "Wait," she began thoughtfully as she dropped tea bags into mugs, "do you know Henry Williamson?"

Lucy gave her an impatient look as she poured water from the kettle into the mugs. "Don't be daft. Williamson's a married man."

"Yes, I know he's married, but he keeps asking about setting me up with a friend of his."

"Really?"

Tonks nodded. "A bloke named Hamish from Magical Sports."

"Do you know anything about him?" Lucy asked as she picked up her tea.

Taking a sip and resting against her counter, Tonks thought over what Henry had told her about his friend and smiled at the thought that they could actually be a good match. "He's Scottish, Muggle-born, and plays rugby with his brothers."

"Really?" Lucy asked again, obviously intrigued. "The mates my brother played rugby with were all shaggably fit." She took another sip and said, "I may have to find an excuse to take a trip through the Magical Games office next week. I can pretend to be checking on the stupid arse they just transferred to Legal from their department." Lucy stopped to place a hand on her hip. "Now, I know you have to leave for this mission of yours, but I'm not letting you go until you tell me something about the man who finally got you to start dating again."

Tonks laughed lightly and motioned for Lucy to follow her to the bedroom so she could get dressed for her role as Piper. Lucy lounged on her bed sipping her tea as Tonks rummaged through her clean clothes for her long black jumper and leggings. Without sharing any details about Remus or anything about how they'd met, Tonks happily told Lucy about their first date; the music, the picnic, their dance. Realizing that she was smiling like mad and rhapsodizing enthusiastically as she dressed, Tonks stopped mid-sentence when she saw Lucy grinning at her.

"I think this is more than just one brilliant date," she said, eyeing Tonks shrewdly. When Tonks simply bent down to gather her boots, attempting to hide the fact that she was still smiling like a fool, Lucy said, "Fine, keep your secrets for now. But you do have to tell me if he's a better kisser than my last date."

Tonks sat down on the bed and flopped back, sighing contentedly as images from their encounter in Remus' bed earlier that week flooded her mind. "He's bloody brilliant."

A knock at the door prevented Tonks from commenting further, at least for a few seconds. If Remus was standing on the other side of her door, she'd likely have to endure Lucy's questions sooner rather than later.

"Could that be the mystery man himself?" Lucy asked excitedly as she sat up and set her mug on the bedside table.

"I'm actually not sure," Tonks said, sitting up. With her mission to the Quill that night, she supposed it could be Mad-Eye. Or it could be Edith if the older woman had noticed Lucy waiting in the hall before she'd arrived. She stood from the bed and walked to her door, hoping Remus was indeed returning from his mission, even if it meant having to subject him to her curious friend. She opened the door and froze, gaping open-mouthed at the man standing in the hall. That it might have been Severus knocking hadn't occurred since he'd asked her to meet at the Hog's Head the last time he'd had information to pass on.

"Stop staring and let me in lest someone sees me," Severus said.

Tonks knew Severus well enough to know he wouldn't be happy to see another former student sitting in her flat. "I have company."

Curling his lip in distaste, he replied, "I'm well aware that you're carrying on with the werewolf."

Irritated that he'd again referred to Remus as 'the werewolf', Tonks said, "Fine," and stepped aside to allow him entry into her flat.

As soon as Severus stepped through the door and caught sight of Lucy waiting expectantly as she leaned against the bookshelf, he stiffened visibly and paused for several seconds before he said, "Miss Hale."

Tonks eyed her friend and had a hard time not bursting into laughter at the incredulous look on her face. Lucy's gaze darted to Tonks and she raised her eyebrows in question, clearly wondering if Severus was the mystery man she wasn't keen on talking about yet.

"Professor Snape," Lucy said, obviously still getting over her shock since she was at a loss for anything clever to say, only a small smile playing at her lips.

Before Lucy could say anything, Tonks said, "Professor Snape is consulting with the Auror Department on...a case involving potions." She turned to Severus. "If you've something to report, Lucy was getting ready to go so I can leave for work."

"And miss whatever you two are going to talk about?" Lucy said, not moving from her spot. "Not bloody likely."

Severus stared at Lucy with his usual impassive expression, but Tonks knew better. Noticing the tension in his jaw, she took pity on him—even though he had insisted that he come in.

"I can't let you overhear something about an ongoing investigation," Tonks said as she stepped forward and grabbed Lucy's hand, tugging her toward the door.

"Oh, all right," Lucy said as she stopped to slide her feet into her heels and grab her robes from the sofa. "But if you go more than a week again without answering me, I'm going to come down the your department and cause a scene."

Tonks giggled and pulled the door open wider to see her friend out. "I've no doubt you will."

"Interesting to see you again, Professor," Lucy called over her shoulder.

Once they'd walked into the hall and Tonks had pulled the door closed behind them, Lucy turned and hissed, "Surely you're not snogging Snape."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Do you honestly think Severus Snape would invite me to a park full of Muggles and ask me to dance?"

Lucy laughed loudly, causing Tonks to grin at the absurdity of what she'd said. "Fair point."

Tonks hugged Lucy tightly and thanked her for dinner, promising to find out more about Hamish the following week. She entered her flat to find Severus standing in the exact spot as when she'd escorted Lucy out.

He glared at Tonks. "A warning would have been welcome."

She placed her hands on her hips. "I warned you I had company."

"I assumed it was the werewolf, who wouldn't have found my turning up at your flat an odd occurrence."

Tonks huffed irritably. "Enough with calling him the werewolf," she said, her voice rising. "It's not like it puts me off."

"It should," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tonks mirrored his position. "It doesn't." They glared wordlessly at one another for a beat before Tonks asked, "What is it you need to tell me?"

"Your presence at the Quill with your colleague this week was noted."

"Bugger," Tonks mumbled under her breath. "Noted by whom?"

"An informant saw you enter the building."

Tonks took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. "Surely they know the Auror Department would investigate the disappearance of Magical Law Enforcement employee—even a parchment pusher like Murphy."

Severus gave a stiff nod of agreement and uncrossed his arms before striding to her arm chair and sitting down. Relaxing her posture, Tonks picked up her wand from the coffee table and said, " _Accio,_ " thinking of her boots sitting next to her bed. After they'd sailed through the air, landing at her feet with a thud, Tonks decided to follow Severus' example and sit on the sofa while she tied her laces, although she was actively fighting the urge to argue with him further.

"What does this mean for tonight?" Tonks asked as she shoved her feet into her boots.

"Quigley was questioned about your visit. He said he mentioned his new help in the interview." Severus sat forward, placing his elbows on his knees and staring at Tonks. "He may bring it up with you."

Tonks shrugged as she looked down to tie her laces. "Let him bring it up," she said. "I Confunded him to think Murphy and Piper had never met."

"And there are five witnesses, myself included, who saw Piper dump Murphy in a chair after you'd disposed of him in the alley."

Tonks stopped her task and sat up. "Shit."

"Precisely," Severus said as he sat back in his chair. "Lucky for you, Quigley is known as a drunk who rarely gets the details correct. Hence Lucius' choice of using the Quill."

Tonks closed her eyes and scrubbed her hands over her face, thinking quickly. "If he asks, I'll just tell him I don't know—and don't care to know—these men's names. Maybe I've interacted with Murphy, maybe not."

"The sooner you learn something useful and we can end this mission, the better."

Tonks looked up, ready with an angry retort about where he could shove his thoughts, but stopped when she caught sight of Severus watching her. It was with the same expression he'd worn earlier in the week when he had shown up at the Hog's Head after the attack. It was just as disconcerting at that moment as it had been five days earlier.

Deciding to once again ignore the hint of concern in Severus' face, Tonks went back to tying her laces. "If you've any insights into Runes that might open that bloody door, I'd be happy to take suggestions."

"What have you tried so far?"

With a sigh, Tonks told him what combinations she'd tried and what other ideas she had. "I thought about getting permission to ask Hermione. This seems like the sort of thing she'd be good at figuring out."

Severus ignored her comment about Hermione and said, "You're forgetting something."

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Tonks said irritably, thinking her evening was quickly going to shit. Finished with her boots, she sat up and waved her hand impatiently for him to elaborate.

"They are all quite proud to be members of the limited number of Pure-blood families."

Tonks thought for a moment before slapping a hand to her forehead and slumping back against the cushion of her sofa with a groan. "I can't believe I forgot about the whole 'Sacred Twenty Eight' rubbish." She dropped her hand and looked at Severus. "Even though you're being a grumpy git again, I appreciate the tip."

Tonks was relieved to see Severus simply staring at her with his impassive expression again, all traces of concern gone from his face. He nodded his head and stood from the chair. "I'll likely be otherwise occupied this evening, and since your—" He paused, looking distinctly like he was fighting sneering bitterly before he continued, "—other contact is apparently still away, Moody will be at Headquarters when you're finished."

Tonks smiled. "Good. I've something to chat with Mad-Eye about," she said, suddenly thinking there was a bright spot on the horizon since she'd get to grill him a little over his intentions with Edith. "Are we done, then?"

Severus nodded again and strode to the door, pausing once he'd reached for the handle to say over his shoulder, "You'll be happy to know that Avery is currently out of the country."

 _Another bright spot!_ "Thank Merlin," Tonks said with an exaggerated sigh as she stood from the sofa.

"Watch yourself this evening," Severus said as he pulled the door open.

"I'll be careful."

Severus turned abruptly. "You're never careful."

With a grin, Tonks replied, "I'll be vigilant, then. Constantly."

Severus' lips turned up in his almost-grin before he exited, pulling the door closed behind him.

The previous evenings she'd spent at the Quill, Tonks hadn't dreaded; she'd been eager to see what useful information she could retrieve for the Order. Tonight she walked with heavy steps to her bedroom to fetch her plain black robes. Her decision to Confund her colleague and Quigley, she now realized, had possibly been rash. A decision she'd made simply in reaction rather than taking the time to think it through or see how the situation played out. She hated feeling unsure about her actions and wanted very much to take Aberforth's advice against second guesses so she didn't drive herself mad. But it wasn't that simple. Tonks had planned this mission and was determined to see it a success.

 _Stop being daft._

Tonks slipped her arms through her robes and squared her shoulders. As she slipped her wand into the waistband of her leggings, she decided she would do whatever it took that evening to find something useful and make sure her cover wasn't blown.

* * *

A/N: Hello, and thank you for your patience! If anyone was wondering if I'd ever return, you can stop worrying:). Unfortunately, post-op exhaustion and worrying over my household falling apart while I took a week off from my job as a domestic engineer (thank you, **Kerichi** , for that amazing phrase:) zapped all of my creative energy. But, the household survived (I have the best hubs ever), and I'm feeling much better, so my updates should be back to regular frequency. Enjoy!


	33. Chapter 33

Tonks entered the Quill, disheartened to see it filled with more patrons than she'd ever seen—and unfortunately it seemed that very few of them were there as potential Death Eaters. She scanned the room quickly as she walked through the pub to the bar. There was a table filled with Hags drinking wine in the corner booth, a group of three shabbily dressed men sitting at the table where Lucius' gang usually sat, a table with a small group of unsavory Knockturn Alley petty criminals, and a few people sitting at the bar.

Just as Tonks was wondering whether the Death Eaters were even going to make a presence, she recognized Lucius from the back by his long blond hair. He was standing at the bar, speaking with Quigley, who was sliding a glass of Firewhisky across the bar to her uncle.

Quigley looked to Tonks once she'd rounded the bar. "You're late."

"Am not," Tonks argued before she could stop herself. She pulled back her sleeve to glance at her watch. Even if she'd dreaded her mission for the evening, she would never have been late. "I'm actually five minutes early."

"Never mind," Quigley growled. "Get to work."

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Tonks removed her robes and tossed them over the stool behind the bar and picked up the tray resting on the counter to begin serving drinks. She wended her way through the tables, leaving Quigley to serve the wizards sitting at the bar.

Two hours later found Tonks serving yet another bottle of wine to the Hags—after having to endure opening the door to the creepy cellar to fetch something that wasn't Firewhisky—more whisky to the Knockturn Alley blokes, and bringing a full bottle to the table where Lucius sat after he'd snapped his fingers at her again to get her attention.

She sat the bottle on the table—saying a quick prayer of thanks that it hadn't toppled to the floor as she'd thought for a second it would—along with fresh glasses. It had taken her a few minutes, but Tonks had guiltily realized that one of the men sitting with Lucius wasn't from an Auror case she'd worked, but was the werewolf Remus had been sitting with at the bar when she'd scoped out the Quill with Dung. Tonks decided that the other two men were werewolves as well, given his company and their similar state of shabbiness.

She picked up the dirty glasses slowly, making her way around the table to pick up each glass, rather than reach across, in order to linger as long as possible. Surreptitiously, she eyed the men, taking in their threadbare robes and boots that looked even more worn than the ones Remus wore. She felt a pang of sympathy for all three men, knowing that they were likely as unlucky as Remus was at finding regular and well-paying work.

As she slowly walked around the table completing her tasks, Tonks listened intently to their conversation over the din of other customers. There seemed to be one man doing the talking for the three of them—the one who'd met with Remus.

"It don't matter none to my alpha what your boss thinks," the man said to Lucius. He leaned closer and practically snarled, "He answers to no one."

Tonks fought a shiver at the man's' tone and glanced over at Lucius as she picked up his glass and replaced it with a clean one. The expression on his aristocratic face didn't falter as he stared back at the werewolf. "There will come a day when everyone answers to my boss."

Startled at the werewolf's sudden burst of rough laughter, Tonks nearly dropped the glass in her hand, but quickly recovered.

"If he ever comes out of hiding, we'll see about that," the werewolf said as he abruptly picked up his glass Tonks had placed in front of him and tossed back its entire contents. "See what promises he makes our lot this time."

"Promises he intends to keep, I assure you," Lucius said coolly.

Not daring to linger any longer now that her task was finished, Tonks heard the werewolves chuckle as she turned to walk toward the bar, feigned indifference written across her face. Frustrated that she couldn't hear the rest of their conversation, she told herself she would at least be able to pass along to Dumbledore that, in addition to giants, the Death Eaters were courting werewolves as well.

With a quick glance around the shabby pub to make sure there weren't any new customers in the last few minutes, Tonks drew her wand and Levitated the tub full of dirty glasses to the back to begin washing. After filling the sink and adding the dirty glassware, she shook her head at her dismal attempt at a Dishwashing Charm, thinking she needed to corner Emmeline the following week to get the older witch to teach her the charms she'd seen her perform. As she was attempting to keep the soap bubbles from slopping over the side of the large sink, Quigley stepped through the swinging door to the back room and looked critically at the mess that was ready to spill onto the floor. He drew his wand and flicked it wordlessly at the still-growing mass of bubbles and water, shrinking the mass by half.

"Don't they teach you girls the basic domestic charms anymore?"

Tonks furrowed her brows at him and placed her hands on her hips. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm good at householdy charms."

Quigley walked past her and took a rag from a hook on the wall, laying it out on the counter. "I'll finish this. The hags want to settle their tab."

She was surprised—and a little disappointed—to see that Malfoy had left and the only people left were the hags that were gathering their cloaks and the group of Knockturn Alley crooks that now included Mundungus. Stopping first to gather payment from the now-tipsy Hags, she gave them their change before turning to the table of men.

Surveying their nearly empty glasses, Tonks asked," All right, boys?" and hoped they didn't ask for another round—an early night would be welcome.

"Ain' you pretty," said one man, who with the same stringy hair and disheveled clothing, looked like he could be Dung's brother.

Tonks nearly smiled when Dung replied, "Too pretty for you, she is."

"Like she i'n't too pretty for you, too," the man retorted.

"I ain' the one that called her pretty," Dung said indignantly.

Although their exchange was humorous, Tonks was impatient to speed them along now that nobody of note was left in the pub. "Any of you need a drink, or not?"

"Don't let that lot fool you," Quigley said as he emerged from behind the bar. "They haven't the gold for another round."

The men grumbled, but began sifting through their pockets for enough money to pay for their drinks. Tonks nearly smiled at the random items that came from their pockets in addition to the few coins: small potion vials, little sacks that likely contained items that had restrictions on trading and selling, and a couple of small Muggle items that she would bet were illegally enchanted in some way.

Once the wizards had pulled together enough money to pay for their drinks, they collected their items scattered across the table and left. With a sigh, Tonks dropped her tray on the bar and began Levitating chairs to rest on the table tops so she could sweep. It was no wonder Severus had questioned her need to be there every Friday night; now that Lucius had left—having only brought in a small group as it was—and the little bit of business Quigley got on a Friday night had left, the pub was quiet. She was hopeful that nobody else ventured in; if there were no patrons, surely she could manage to try some of her password ideas on the hidden room.

As she was reviewing the combinations in her head and sweeping the floor—along with thinking her mother would be disappointed to see that Tonks couldn't command a broom to do her bidding the way she'd attempted to teach her—Quigley emerged from the back room and sat a small sack on the counter Tonks guessed held her pay and said, "Likely won't be any more coming in tonight. You can go once you're done."

Tonks nodded and Vanished the small pile of dirt she'd swept up.

"Don't worry about locking up," he called over his shoulder as he turned to go. "The wards will let you out even after I've set them."

Once Quigley had passed back through the door, Tonks quickly set the broom against the nearest wall, crossed the pub and rounded the hall, stopping in front of where she knew the door to be. Heart pounding at the thought that she might actually achieve her goal, she drew her wand and tried two of the password combinations with no luck. She realized with a start that she had never checked to see if the room was empty before attempting to open the door. Remembering Severus' comment that she was never careful, she whispered, " _Homenum Revelio",_ relieved when the spell revealed the room was empty.

With a deep breath—and keeping up the appearance of cleaning up, Tonks walked back to the bar and wiped down the surface as well as the counter and small sink behind before returning to the hallway. Listening briefly for footsteps, Tonks tried two more combinations and muttered, "bugger," under her breath when they didn't work. Knowing there was only so much cleanup she could linger over without seeming suspicious, Tonks returned to the bar and gathered the rags she'd used for the night to deposit by the backdoor and stopped once again in front of the blank stretch of wall with a small huff of frustration.

Wryly thinking that there likely wasn't a Rune for 'ponce', Tonks traced a new combination on the wall and froze when a shimmering outline of a door appeared, its shape solidifying seconds later. She threw a swift glance over her shoulder before turning the knob and slipping quietly inside. A cursory look around showed the wooden table covered with files and scrolls, haphazardly stacked. Not wanting to waste time—and knowing she had to focus since there was only so much time she could spend without rousing suspicion with her absence—Tonks flicked her wand to set a timer to alert her to leave before she lingered too long.

A quick Detection Spell told her that the table and its contents weren't warded in any way. She went to work immediately, willing her hands to remain steady as she opened files and scanned their contents. She searched the table frantically, hoping for blank parchment to utilize a Copying Spell to take documents without disturbing the originals. Ministry files on Order members she tossed aside, as well as a directory of Ministry staff. She copied an entire file labeled 'blood status', as well as a file labeled 'Hogwarts staff' thinking Dumbledore would want to know what the Death Eaters thought they knew of his professors. Another stack of parchment revealed detailed reports of recruits—she copied the entire stack.

Giving a low growl of frustration—and then quickly covering her mouth, hoping Quigley wasn't walking by at that moment—Tonks realized she was running out of blank parchment. She muttered the incantation for a Replicating Charm and her nearly-gone stack of parchment doubled. As she picked up a file from the next stack, Tonks froze. The file was simply labeled 'Tonks'. Eyeing the large scrolls that she desperately wanted to open, her gaze fell back to the file in her hand and she opened it, hurriedly shuffling the parchment. Her shaking hands flipped through piece after piece of parchment detailing her parents' life: copies of their NEWT's scores, their marriage certificates—magical and Muggle; how they'd obtained a copy of a Muggle marriage certificate, she couldn't fathom—a copy of her mother's Ministry Women's Guild application, her father's employment contract with the Wizarding Wireless Network.

The chirping of her wand tore Tonks away from the frenzied reading of her parents' personal information. She set the file aside and gathered the ones she'd copied, shrinking them down to the size of a board game tile before stuffing them into one of her boots. Putting aside whether it was the right thing to do, Tonks grabbed her parent's file and—without copying it first—shrunk it and pushed it into her boot with the others.

Tonks opened the door a small crack and listened. Hearing nothing, she exited and pulled the door closed, taking a shaky breath of relief that she'd made it in and out undetected. She looked up and down the short corridor before turning to quickly consider the still-visible door. The time she'd seen Quigley exit, he'd traced a pattern and the door had disappeared. Wanting to conceal all evidence of her entry into the room, Tonks retraced the Runes she'd used to enter.

As the door faded from view, an arm grabbed her roughly around the shoulders from behind as a hand clapped over her mouth to muffle her cry of surprise. Desperately, she clutched the arm around her body and twisted back and forth, trying to break free. She felt herself being pushed forward and planted her feet fruitlessly; whoever had ahold of her was much bigger and stronger. Terrified that she would be taken out the back door into the alley where her attacker could Apparate, Tonks released her grip on the man's arm and reached wildly behind her, attempting to grab whatever she could to injure him: his hair, his eyes, whatever she could reach. The growl of frustration that came from her ruthless assault on the man's eye was satisfying, but her small victory was short-lived as she realized that one of her feet had faltered because it had slid on her wand lying on the floor.

 _Relashio!_ The Revulsion Jinx she'd chanted in her head threw Tonks to her hands and knees and her attacker sprawling behind her. Sucking in a welcome deep breath—the hand clamped over her mouth as she'd struggled had left her breathless and slightly dizzy—Tonks clambered in the dark corridor toward her wand. Her heart thundered in her chest, and relief flooded through her as her hand seized the smooth length of wood.

Before she could fire a spell, Tonks looked up to see Quigley just as he grabbed her roughly by one arm and dragged her to her feet, surprisingly pushing open the door to the ladies' loo rather than the back door. Tripping over her feet as he shoved her hard into the small room, Tonks lost her balance and crashed into the smooth hard surface of the porcelain sink on her way to the floor. Pain shot through her side as she felt and heard the cracking sound she recognized as at least one rib from her previous injury being rebroken. Ignoring the pain, Tonks rolled deftly and raised her wand and shouted, " _Protego!_ "

Both breathing heavy, they stared at one another before Quigley raised his wand and said, " _Colloportus,"_ locking the door.

"If it had been one of them that found you and not me, you'd be dead right now, girl," he said gruffly, his normally disheveled brown hair even more so after their scuffle. "Give me one reason I shouldn't march you out there and turn you in!"

"I was finishing cleaning up," Tonks said, covering her wince with a scowl as she attempted to take a deep breath.

"The hell you were," Quigley spat. He paused for a moment, still catching his breath, and eyed her critically. "Maybe if I turn you over, they'll be off my back."

"I just wanted to know what was in that room." Tonks pushed her long dark hair out of her face and glared at Quigley, thinking frantically of what to say. Remember that he'd shoved her into the loo, she said, "If you'd really wanted to turn me in, you'd have done it already."

"That so?"

"You 'old loads meetings in the ladies, do you?" Tonks asked defiantly, raising her eyebrows in question.

"Just because I don't like what you're up to doesn't mean I want to see you dead," he replied. He paused for a few moments and took a deep breath, staring at her through narrowed eyes. "I can't quite figure you out."

"I'm complicated like that," she bit back

To Tonks' astonishment, Quigley nodded slowly, eyeing her thoughtfully. "You do impressive magic for a girl who failed her NEWT's."

Blocking out the throbbing in her chest as she tried to breath normally, Tonks was determined to maintain her role as Piper. She would give nothing away. Knowing that Quigley hadn't seriously harmed her even though he'd had the chance, she glared up at him and said, "Just because I hate to study doesn't mean I can't cast spells." She knew it was going to hurt, but Tonks took a deep breath and pushed herself to a sitting position, her wand still pointed at Quigley. "I'm going to stand up now." Fighting the instinct to stand up gingerly to avoid hurting her ribs further, Tonks scrambled to her feet, not wanting to show Quigley she was injured.

"Wandless and nonverbal magic isn't just casting spells," he said before raking his hand through his hair as his breathing returned to normal. "And I haven't had a fight like that in years."

"I can take care of meself," Tonks replied, keeping her Shield Charm up.

Quigley took a step toward her and Tonks raised her wand in warning. He put up his hands and placed his wand in the pocket of his faded black robes. "Don't you know who these men are?" he began in a low voice as he crossed his arms over his chest. "That they'll kill you at the first sign of trouble? And that Avery? The big one who's taken an interest in you? One of the worst there is."

Desperately not wanting this mission to fail, Tonks unflinchingly held Quigley's gaze and said, "I'm not afraid of any them. And I need this job."

He looked at her for a long moment. "I'm not goin' to take your job. Not just because I don't think I ought to—I like having the help. But know this, girl," he said, uncrossing his arms to point a threatening finger at her. "I've warned you plenty about what they'll do if they find you snooping around. You wind up dead, it's not my fault."

"Understood," Tonks said as she nodded. The adrenaline from their fight was wearing off and she was starting to feel dizzy from the pain in her ribcage. She dared to take a deep breath and fought to keep her face neutral as pain shot through her side. Trying to keep her voice as steady as possible, she said, "I'll see you next week, then."

Quigley nodded, watching her face. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't," Tonks said stubbornly.

"I shoulda known you'd fight. If you weren't so small, I reckon you'd have had me," he said with a huff.

Tonks lowered her wand, although she cautiously kept her Shield Charm up. Feeling like she'd bungled the night terribly already, she decided to take a chance with Quigley. If nothing else, he was unarmed and she could Stun him in an instant if necessary and modify his memories if he reacted unfavorably to her questions. "Are you with them?" she asked, watching Quigley's face carefully.

"I'm not with anyone," he said levelly. "They're not a group you say no to, so I let them meet here. You're here because I'm an old man, and I can't mind the bar and serve drinks at the same time like I used to."

Tonks had a pang of guilt thinking she was only there, possibly making things worse for him, because she'd put this mission into motion. She nodded and left it at that, not wanting to push him too far and also feeling like she needed to get out of there and back to Headquarters so Mad-Eye could look at her injury—it was becoming increasingly more uncomfortable to breath.

Quigley drew his wand and unlocked the door, holding it open for Tonks. "I'll walk you to the alley again."

They walked silently through the pub, and Quigley once again held the door before walking Tonks around the corner. She Apparated immediately after entering the alley, gasping and immediately falling to her knees as she landed near Grimmauld Place; the trip through space hadn't helped her injured ribs. She sat on her heels and scrubbed her shaking hands over her face as she took some shallow breaths and fought to keep her emotions in check. Frustrated with herself that she'd fallen over her own feet, Tonks blinked away the tears that stung her eyes. She hadn't fallen prey to her own clumsiness on a mission in ages. Quigley hadn't helped the matter, of course, but she likely wouldn't have hurt herself so badly had she not tripped. Tonks bitterly thought that she wouldn't have been caught in the first place if she'd used her head and cast a Disillusionment Charm before exiting that room—the trace of shimmer the charm left would have been easy to overlook. She'd let finding the file on her parents get to her. Instinct had taken a backseat to emotion; something Mad-Eye had constantly drilled her not to do during her training.

Tonks wasn't sure how long she sat in the alley; she only knew that she needed some time to catch her breath and sort out her thoughts before facing Mad-Eye's wrath that she'd injured herself. The chill of the late-night air causing her to shiver and the dizziness she was still feeling finally prodded her into motion. After closing her eyes to morph her features, she slowly stood and walked toward Headquarters, her side aching more with every step. Taking extreme caution that she didn't trip over the wretched umbrella stand or over her own feet again, Tonks made it through the entry hall and gingerly down the steps, pushing open the door to the kitchen once she'd reached the bottom.

Mad-Eye looked up from the collection of parchment he was sifting through. "Not as late as Albus said you'd be." Tonks braced herself for what was to come next as Mad-Eye snatched his reading glasses from his face and flung them onto the table. "You look like shit!" he barked.

Relieved to see a friendly face—at least friendly to her—Tonks replied, "Thanks for that," with a half-hearted laugh, sucking in a quick breath and wincing at the pain that shot through her side.

With the agility of a much younger man, he stood quickly and crossed the kitchen, his wooden leg thumping rapidly over the stone floor. Tonks steadied herself with a hand on his shoulder as Mad-Eye drew his wand and muttered low incantations as he moved his wand over her body, focusing on her side once he'd reached her injured ribs.

He stopped his exam and patted the table roughly. "Sit."

"Can't I sit in the chair?" Tonks complained, not wanting to climb up on the table.

"I'm too old to get up and down from the floor, so you'll sit where I tell you," he said over his shoulder as he stumped over the the cupboards.

Tonks reluctantly backed up to the table and stood on her tiptoes, using her hands to help push herself to sit on the surface as she groaned in objection to the jostling. Mad-Eye opened the cupboard under the sink and pulled out a box before walking back to where Tonks sat. He sat the box on the table next to her and pulled out a chair, levering into the seat with a sigh.

Tonks heard the tinkling of glass vials as Mad-Eye rummaged through the box and pulled one out. "Molly keeps us stocked with basic potions," he said as he held out the vial. "Drink this."

Following Mad-Eye's orders, Tonks tipped the contents down her throat and shuddered at the taste of the pain-relieving potion.

" _Accio_ ," Mad-Eye commanded, and a glass flew from the cupboard into his hand. He filled the glass from his wand and snatched the empty vial from Tonks' hand and thrust the water at her. "All right, lass, let me see."

Annoyed that the potion had yet to take the edge off her pain, Tonks dutifully drank the water and set the glass aside. She pulled her arm from her sleeve and pulled her jumper up, shoving it over her shoulder. Pulling up her black camisole to reveal her injury, Tonks fought to keep her face neutral when her fingers brushed over her likely already-bruised skin.

Mad-Eye grunted his disapproval. "Looks like hell already." His good eye flitted up to stare at her face while the magical one examined her side. "You gonna tell me what happened?"

"I tripped."

"Bollocks," Mad-Eye growled as he moved his wand over her once more. "You've cracked one rib and the other is broken. Reckon it's the same ones you broke before."

"How'd you—"

Both eyes looked up to Tonks, the good one glaring. "Poppy told Albus that Lupin healed your ribs. That he'd managed cos they were only cracked." Mad-Eye heaved himself up pulled a folded sheet of parchment from inside his robes. After he'd scanned whatever mad notes were listed on the page, he walked to the fireplace at the other side of the room and lit a fire before throwing in a pinch of Floo powder. "Hogwarts Headmaster's office!" he bellowed.

"Might as well tell him to come on through if he's there," Tonks said, scrunching up her face as she spoke—the aching from the bruises and throbbing pain in her side as she tried to breath really should have been eased a little more with the potion. "I've got some things he'll want to see," she gasped out. "Bugger it all, are you sure Molly's potion hasn't gone bad?"

"Whatever you got, he can wait to see it after you're looked at," Mad-Eye said sternly as he bent down and yelled, "Albus!" into the fire.

Tonks closed her eyes and tried her best to breath slowly and steadily. She vaguely heard Dumbledore's voice from the Floo sharply asking what Mad-Eye needed.

"Get a message to Jones to come to Headquarters," Mad-Eye said. "And tell her to light a fire under her arse!" Tonks opened her eyes just as he extinguished the fire. She chuckled—her grin turning quickly into a grimace—thinking that Mad-Eye likely closed the Floo connection so Dumbledore wasn't able to inquire any further and delay his request.

"Why can't you just heal it?" Tonks asked as Mad-Eye took up his position again in the chair.

"Cos one's broken, not cracked like the other. There's something going on a Healer needs to see. One of the worst injuries I ever had was when a broken rib punctured—"

Tonks would have groaned if she hadn't been afraid of the pain. "All right, all right, I get it."

She heard the tinkling of glass and saw Mad-Eye pick up another potion vial, examining it closely. "Molly's listed the dates on here, and the potion's not expired." He opened the vial and took a suspicious sniff. "Doesn't mean it's not been tampered with."

"By who? Headquarters is under a Fidelius Charm," Tonks said shakily as she leaned her head forward and breathed slowly through her nose.

"The Burrow's not," Mad-Eye mumbled as he tapped his wand to the vial.

Tonks was ready to tell her mentor to stop being so bloody paranoid as she brushed her long hair behind her ear, but froze once her fingers touched the dark strands. "Damn it, I forgot to morph my hair," she said as she closed her eyes and morphed her hair to its natural mousy brown state. Having known since she was a small child that potions and healing treatments weren't as effective if she wasn't in her natural state, Tonks blew out a puff of air in frustration. _This night just keeps getting better and better._

"At least we know the potion isn't compromised," Mad-Eye said as green flames sprung to life in the fireplace.

Hestia stepped out of the fireplace and Tonks had to close her eyes and fight not to laugh. Her curly black hair was tied up in a messy bun and she wore a purple dressing gown over a Celestina Warbeck concert t-shirt and bright pink pajama bottoms patterned with purple unicorns. She marched over to the table, stopping right in front of Tonks and set a small black bag next to her.

"Here," Mad-Eye said, handing Tonks the vial of pain-relieving potion he had inspected.

Hestia plucked the vial from Tonks' hands and said in a manner much more authoritative than her attire portrayed, "That won't be necessary, Alastor. I like to give potions from my own stores." She drew her wand from the deep pocket of her purple dressing gown and began a series of complicated wand movements. She waved her free hand at her black bag a sheet of parchment floated out and unrolled itself on the table. As she completed each wand movement, she tapped the tip of her wand to the sheet and written notes appeared. "I need to know what you've given her since she arrived, and Tonks, dear, remind me of any details I need to treat a Metamorphagus."

"Well, for start, I'm an idiot and didn't follow rule number one," Tonks said, cringing as Hestia gently guided her arm out of the way of her injury.

"Which is?" Hestia asked.

"That potions and healing spells don't completely work if I'm not in my natural state."

"She had a vial of this," Mad-Eye said, holding up the potion Hestia had handed back to him. "By the looks of her, it didn't make much difference."

"Hmm, yes, but we'll need to give it a few minutes," Hestia said as she tapped her wand lightly to a spot just below Tonks' armpit. "Even if it's effect is lessened by your being morphed, it's active ingredients are still in your bloodstream. We need to see if you get any relief before we redose you, otherwise you could become as silly as Molly after two glasses of wine."

"That sounds like promising entertainment for ladies' night," Tonks whispered. A cool sensation—like winter air rushing over your face when you step outside in January—ran down her side, easing some of the burning discomfort. "Ah, thank Merlin, that feels a little better."

"One of my favorite charms," Hestia said with a quick smile. "Now, while we wait to see if that potion is going to do any good, I need you to tell me how you sustained these injuries if I'm to treat them properly."

Tonks bit her lip and looked up, her gaze flitting to Mad-Eye before coming back to rest on Hestia's face. "I—"

She knew Hestia would see right through her "I tripped" explanation as easy as Mad-Eye did, and Tonks didn't much feel like enduring Mad-Eye's protective nature. For once, Tonks was relieved that Remus wasn't there; he would likely be able to smell Quigley all over her after their fight and would track the man down by his scent.

Hestia held Tonks' gaze for a moment before saying sharply, "Alastor, would you kindly update Dumbledore on the situation?"

"He can wait," Mad-Eye said, glaring at Hestia.

"Then update Remus," she said briskly. "Reassure him that I'll have Tonks fixed up in a trice." Tonks was impressed that Hestia didn't quell under his glare. "Last I saw, he was nearly being physically restrained in the Headmaster's office. Now go, so I can properly treat my patient. I'll open the Floo when you may return." Mad-Eye slowly stood and looked down at Hestia, who continued to cast what Tonks assumed were Diagnostic Charms, ignoring his forceful glare. "There was a time, Alastor, when you would have scared the pants off me, but that time has long since passed."

Mad-Eye grumbled under his breath, but stumped back to the Floo and shouted his destination.

"That was impressive," Tonks whispered, her breathing becoming shallow.

Hestia smiled. "Believe me, when I first joined the Order, I'd have peed myself if he'd looked at me that way."

Tonks attempted to grin, but couldn't quite do it. "How long until I can have something else for the pain."

"I don't need the where or the who—I know this mission of yours is secret—but I need to know what happened before I give you anything. Where you cursed? Tortured? Forced any potions?" Hestia rapidly fired off questions as she flicked her wand at her bag, retrieving a few vials as they sprung from inside.

Tonks shook her head. "It wasn't that complicated. I tripped and fell against a sink in the loo."

Hestia stopped for a second to eye Tonks before going back to gathering her supplies. "One rib is cracked, one is actually broken, and your lung is bruised. The area surrounding your lung is swollen—getting more swollen by the moment, actually. I'd say you had a little help with your fall."

Tonks let her head fall back with a sigh as Hestia renewed the cooling charm. "I did."

"Here." Hestia handed her a potion vial. "It's for the swelling. And I know it's going to hurt, but I need you to lie down and lift your arm over your head." She raised her wand, and within moments two musty pillows from the drawing room sofa flew through the door, landing on the table. "If I don't stop the swelling, it could collapse your lung."

As Hestia was helping Tonks—who was muttering "bugger" constantly under her breath as her body protested the movement—swing her legs on the table and settle on her side, the kitchen door opened.

"Give back my pillow, old man, or—Tonks!" Sirius said before stopping abruptly, taking in the scene in the kitchen. "What the—I thought Mad-Eye was taking the piss—Bloody hell!"

"I don't need any interruptions, Sirius Black." Hestia said mildly. "Either calmly help, or go back to the drawing room."

Sirius stared for a moment before drawing his wand and giving it a flick, tying his long black hair back from his face. "All right, tell me what to do."

"Get a rag, wet it, and charm it to stay cool," Hestia replied, completing another series of movements with her wand. "When I hand you a potion, you need to help Tonks drink it."

Tonks closed her eyes and let them work, allowing Hestia's efficient wand work to take effect and feeling Sirius' steady hands help her drink a couple of potions. She had no sense of time as they worked, but gradually the pain in her chest eased slightly—just enough that her breathing returned to normal. Finally, Tonks felt the tip of a wand and heard Hestia murmur the spell to mend her ribs.

"How are you, kid?" Sirius asked as he brushed her hair back from her face.

Tonks opened her eyes and smiled at her cousin addressing her the way he had when she'd been young enough to still demand him to play the part of unicorn in her games. "Better, I think. It still hurts like I've been trampled by your Hippogriff, but at least I can bloody breath."

"You're going to feel a bit light-headed for a while. I had to clear away a fair amount of blood surrounding your lung," Hestia said as she looked over the last results printed on her parchment. "I gave you a Blood-Replenishing Potion and a potion for dehydration." She looked at Tonks with an authoritative look, the effect of which was somewhat diminished by the haphazard bun atop her head. "You'll need to take it easy for a few days and rest."

"Because I do taking-it-easy so well." Tonks sighed and grimaced once more at the still-present pain in her side. "This still hurts like hell. Can't I have anything for pain yet?"

"It hurts because of all the spell work I had to do internally," Hestia replied kindly. "But I waited to give you anything because it's going to have to be a stronger potion and it will make you silly and sleepy." She stopped and eyed Tonks seriously. "I'm hoping you have a reason to meet with Dumbledore after all the trouble you went to tonight receiving this injury."

Having forgot about the files she had tucked into her boot, Tonks made to push herself to a sitting position, but was stopped by Hestia placing a gentle hand hand on her shoulder.

"Neither one of them is going to like it," Tonks began as she rested her head back on the pillow, "but I need a few minutes with Dumbledore without Remus and Mad-Eye."

With a decisive nod, Hesta said, "Sirius, you can get her settled on the sofa after I bind her ribs, and I'll fetch the Headmaster."

Hestia helped a cringing Tonks sit up and said, " _Ferula."_ Bandages wound snugly around Tonks' torso, providing some relief for her discomfort.

After Hestia had helped her adjust her black camisole and pull her jumper over her head, Sirius stepped forward, and Tonks eyed him warily. "I don't fancy my head being knocked into a wall, so be careful with your Levitation Charm."

"Oh, no, love," Sirius said as he bent and looped one arm under Tonks' legs and the other around her shoulders. "We'll do this the old-fashioned way."

"Lie her on the non-injured side," Hestia said as she walked to the fireplace.

"You know," Sirius said with a grin as he lifted Tonks from the table. "You should tell your friend how helpful I was tonight."

Hestia paused and turned after she'd lit a fire. "Perhaps I will," she said, her dark eyes sparkling with a suppressed smile.

With a surprising display of strength given his thin frame, Sirius carried Tonks up the two set of stairs to the drawing room and Summoned the pillows left in the kitchen before setting her gently on the sofa.

"All right?"

Tonks closed her eyes against the throbbing and nodded. "Unlace my boot and get the shrunken documents for Dumbledore."

Tonks felt Sirius pull the laces of her boots as he said, "I agree with Jones." He pulled the boot off her foot. "At least you got something for your trouble." Sirius pulled the boot from her other foot. "And it seems like you put up one hell of a fight."

 _Fight._

Tonks' eyes flew open. "Where's my wand?" She grimaced at the deep breath her words caused her to draw.

"Sitting on the kitchen table."

"Be a good pooch and cast a Cleansing Charm," Tonks whispered, holding Sirius' gaze. The last thing she needed was for Remus to see her before she had a chance to shower away the smell of the pub and Quigley that was no doubt all over her after their scuffle.

Sirius nodded with a grim smile and drew his wand. Tonks closed her eyes as her cousin muttered the spell a few times.

The whooshing sound of flames appearing in the fireplace caused Tonks to open her eyes. She groaned when Severus stepped out after Dumbledore. "Did you have to bring him along, sir? I'm not much in the mood for a scolding."

"What happened to vigilance?" Severus asked coolly.

Sirius stood from his seat on the coffee table. "Reckon it was one of your lot that roughed her up, so why don't you shut it, Snape."

"Enough," Dumbledore said sharply, taking a seat in one of the wing-backed chairs. "Sirius, the gentlemen in the kitchen could use some tea, I think."

Sirius stopped scowling at Severus and smirked. "I wonder if I could sneak a Calming Draught into Mad-Eye's tea. I bet he could use it."

"You'll never get it past him," Tonks murmured from her spot reclined on the couch, resting an arm over her eyes—as much from trying to calmly suffer through her discomfort as to avoid Severus' glare.

"Indeed." She could hear the slight smile in Dumbledore's voice. After Tonks heard the door shut, he said, "I've been told, quite directly I might add, that I only have five minutes until Hestia needs to perform another exam. I assume these are for me?"

Tonks slowly raised her arm to her forehead and opened her eyes to see Dumbledore restore the documents to their normal size. "It's all I had time to copy. There's more, I just...didn't think I should press my luck."

"You call whatever happened lucky?" Severus said with a scowl as he sat in the opposite chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

Closing her eyes and taking as deep a breath as she dared, Tonks answered, "Lucky it was Quigley who caught me leaving and not someone else."

"He is the one responsible for your injury?" Dumbledore asked, looking up from his perusal of the sheets of parchment in his hands.

Tonks grudgingly went through the events that lead her to her current position. Thankfully, a knock kept either of the men from commenting on the disastrous ending of her mission.

"I have more to report," Tonks said, thinking of the snippets of overheard conversation between Lucius and the werewolves and the rest of the documents she hoped to gather as Hestia entered the room.

"Surely you can hear the rest tomorrow, right, sir?" Hestia said to Dumbledore as she placed her black bag and roll of parchment next to her as she sat on the coffee table.

"I'm sure you're right, Miss Jones," Dumbledore agreed. "I shall return tomorrow morning, Nymphadora."

Tonks gratefully swallowed the potion Hestia handed her, hoping it was the stronger pain-relieving potion she'd mentioned earlier. "Why does she get 'Miss Jones' and I'm stuck with 'Nymphadora'?"

"Nymphadora is quite lovely," Hestia said as she tapped her wand to the parchment, the results of her scan scrawling across the sheet as if written by an invisible quill.

"I quite agree, Miss Jones," Dumbledore said as he rose from his seat. "As unique as the witch who holds the name."

As she fought the urge to roll her eyes at their exchange, Tonks felt a feeling of utter relaxation seep through her body. If her injury hurt—and she distantly thought it didn't as she reached a hand across her body and gingerly ran her fingers over the bruised skin—she couldn't find it within herself to care. Feeling like she was happily floating on a warm cloud, Tonks wasn't troubled in the slightest when she heard herself say, "Flattery will get you nowhere, sir."

"Will it not?" Dumbledore asked mildly. "I've been operating under the assumption for nearly a century that women enjoyed flattery."

Hestia smiled and turned to the Headmaster, giggling as she spoke. "You should go, sir. Her conversation until she falls asleep is likely to be...entertaining."

Tonks smiled at Hestia as Dumbledore and Severus made a retreat—hasty on Severus' part. She eyed the older witch, who was looking down at Tonks with an amused expression. Hestia had removed her purple dressing gown at some point and Tonks got a good look at the Celestina Warbeck t-shirt she was wearing and realized it was the same concert tee her mother wore when she was doing a particularly vigorous cleaning session on their house.

"Celestina Warbeck's music is absolutely barmy, don't you think?" Tonks asked, unable to stop herself and only vaguely wondering if she'd offended the pink-cheeked witch.

"Without a doubt," Hestia answered conspiratorially, her grin widening. "All those rubbish lyrics about how a wizard 'charmed the heart right out of her' and 'stole her cauldron'. But her music is my guilty pleasure. I love it almost as much as good gossip." She handed Tonks another vial of potion. "This is another Blood-Replenishing Potion."

Tonks tipped back the potion and began drowsily singing the lyrics to one of Warbeck's most popular songs. " _Don't you be afraid, come and take a sip. Of this steamy, tasty treat!"_

Tonks hummed the tune, forgetting some of the lyrics, as Hestia giggled and raised her wand, sending a Patronus on its way. "I've told Remus he can come up."

Nodding happily as Hestia performed another scan, Tonks hummed along for a few more beats before she patted Hestia on the hand and said, "Here's the best part— _Oh, come and stir my cauldron. And if you—_ did you say Remus is coming up?"

Hestia grinned widely and nodded her head, the haphazard bun on her head wobbling.

"Gods, isn't he handsome?" Tonks asked with a sleepy smile, feeling even more warm and tingly than she had before she'd begun her song. " _Oh, come and stir my—"_

Tonks stopped mid-lyric when the drawing room door opened and Remus burst through, striding to where she was now resting comfortably, sprawled on the sofa. "You see?" Tonks drawled, looking up at Hestia, who was writing notes on her parchment. "He's so bloody handsome." Tonks' eyes got heavy as she wondered aloud, "Where was I? Oh yeah— _come and_ _stir my cauldron. And if you do it right…"_ Tonks' singing faded back to the her lazily humming the tune.

Hestia stood, allowing Remus to take her place sitting on the coffee table. He reached out and let his fingers twirl a lock of her brown hair before letting it fall back to the pillow.

Tonks gave a lopsided grin when her gaze focused on Remus' face. "Want to stir my cauldron, Professor? I bet you'd do it brilliantly."

Remus looked to Hestia, his eyebrows raised in question, as a familiar loud bark of laughter rang through the room. Hestia's shoulders shook in silent laughter as she looked down at Tonks.

Tonks yawned widely and then smiled dreamily up at Hestia. "He does the most amazing things with his—"

"What in the name of Merlin did you give her?" Remus interrupted, eyeing Tonks amusedly.

"Why'd you interrupt?" Sirius asked, his voice shaking with laughter. "It was just getting good."

Hestia winked at Tonks and before she looked to Remus. "She was in quite a bit of pain and required the strongest classification of pain-reliever to get relief," she said, her voice still holding a trace of laughter. "Also, she's a bit dehydrated from the blood loss, so the potion may...have a stronger effect."

"Mad-Eye said she re-injured her ribs," Remus said with a frown as he knelt down next to the sofa. "Why was there blood loss?"

Tonks looked up at Remus' face and gave a long drawn-out sigh. "Uh-oh, Miss Jones, now you've done it," she began, not even attempting to stifle her giggles. "You've angered him. S'all right, really, since he looks so sexy when he's all intense," she said as she reached her hand up to brush the hair off Remus' forehead. "Would it help if I sang some more, Professor?"

"Yes!" Sirius said from where he'd draped himself on one of the chairs.

"As...entertaining as your singing is, dear," Hestia said with a mischievous grin, "I think I'll help you to the loo and then you should really rest."

Scrunching up her face as if in deep contemplation, Tonks thought for a moment before announcing, "You're absolutely right. I desperately need to have a pee."

Sirius sniggered from his spot on the chair.

Tonks' head was getting fuzzier as sleep tried to overtake her, but Hestia managed to get her to the loo and back—with some assistance from Remus—with no issue.

As Remus was helping her settle back onto the sofa, Tonks felt her hair being pulled to the side and opened her eyes to see Remus' head dip to her exposed shoulder. She closed her eyes and murmured, "I know what you're on about, Professor."

"Do you?" he whispered.

Even with her potion-induced state of sleepiness, his hoarse voice whispering in her ear sent a shiver through her body. "Mmm hmm." Tonks sighed and fought to get her words out before falling asleep. "Your pooch was very helpful—you won't be able to figure it out."

"We'll see about that."

If she'd had it in her, she would have teased him, but, as it was, Tonks was rapidly losing the battle for consciousness. She vaguely overheard snippets of the discussion between Remus and Hestia as they argued over Tonks sleeping on the sofa rather than in a proper bed. Hestia apparently won the argument since Tonks was aware of her head lying on an old throw pillow rather than a soft pillow that smelled like Remus. Even though she was too knackered to keep her eyes open any longer, she knew it was Remus' fingers that softly caressed her cheek as she drifted off to a welcome sleep.

* * *

A/N: I was going to post this chapter tomorrow, but thought, why wait? You all deserve a huge thank you for hanging with me for so long! Our adventure began a year ago this month, and whether you've been with me since the beginning, or you're just picking up Jinxed Hearts, I truly appreciate each and every reader—reviewers, lurkers, and followers alike!

I hope you all enjoyed drugged-up Tonks:). I drew inspiration from my recent surgical adventure...Anesthesia notoriously drops my body temperature and leaves me extremely shaky and chilled. Apparently after the nurses covered me in ten warmed blankets and my temp was still cool, I—much to their amusement, I'm told—suggested that they "let my husband crawl under the blankets with me, because he usually keeps me warm in bed". At least I only have a vague recollection of embarrassing myself!

Enjoy the end of your week!


	34. Chapter 34

The drawing room was mostly dark when Tonks woke. The little bit of pre-dawn light that was creeping around the heavy drapes that adorned each window in the Noble House of Black was enough to see only the outlines of the furniture. She was instantly aware of two things: when she stretched her legs, they encountered another set of legs, and instead of being propped against the back of the sofa, her back was flush with a familiar masculine chest. The slow rhythmic breathing against her back told Tonks that Remus was sleeping. Curious about their arrangement, Tonks glanced down the the length of the sofa and saw that Remus had enlarged it enough that she wasn't in danger of falling off the edge.

Experimentally, Tonks took a deep breath, relieved when expanding her ribcage only produced a mild ache rather than the sharp jolt of pain it had the night before. She glanced down and saw a bare forearm draped over her waist and wondered if Remus had slept bare-chested behind her all night, or if he'd donned a t-shirt in case of visitors—she hoped for the former. A slight turn of her head revealed the sleeve of a t-shirt. Disappointed, Tonks sighed and decided to nestle as close to the warm body behind her as possible. Reveling in the closeness of Remus' lean form, Tonks closed her eyes and rested her arm on top of his.

With Remus' slow deep breaths telling Tonks he was still asleep, she decided to take advantage of the time until he woke. Grinning sleepily, she brought her arm—still heavy with exhaustion and the aftereffects of whatever Hestia had given her the night before—down to run her hand softly along Remus' hip. _Boxers or briefs?_ It was a question that had flitted through her mind more than a few times.

As carefully as her sluggish limb would let her, Tonks smoothed her hand over the soft fabric of the worn flannel pajama bottoms, feeling for a seam. Curiosity piqued even more when she felt nothing but flannel, she boldly slid her hand up and slipped her fingers under the drawstring waistband. Her sleepy grin turned into a wide smile, and her pulse quickened when she brushed bare skin with her fingertips. Tonks froze as the arm draped over her waist tightened its hold.

"I doubt your Healer would approve," Remus said, his voice heavy with sleep.

Not wanting to give up the chance to feel his skin under her hands, Tonks slowly ran her fingers back and forth across his hip, resisting the urge—at least for the moment—to allow her hand to roam any further. "My Healer simply said I should take it easy," she said. "This is hardly strenuous activity, Professor." Tonks shifted her hips back and felt a wild flutter in her belly as she appreciated the sensation of the more interesting parts of Remus' body waking for the day. She closed her eyes and said with a sigh, "And anyway, you seem to approve."

A low chuckle rumbled against Tonks' back as Remus pushed up to prop his head in his hand. "There are certain parts of me that don't get to cast a vote in the matter."

He slid his arm from around Tonks' waist and pulled her hand from where it rested on his hip. She forgave him slightly for ending her fun when he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm before tucking her arm back gently next to her body.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he moved her hair away from her shoulder to place a soft kiss to her skin.

"I'm not sure yet, really. I know I don't hurt like I did last night, at least," Tonks answered as she stretched her legs cautiously before relaxing heavily against the comforting warmth of Remus' body. She had slept well, but had vague recollections of odd dreams—she thought likely the side effect of the potions Hestia had given her. "I had the maddest dream that Sirius asked me to sing for him."

"Really?" Remus asked mildly. "Are you certain you didn't sing?"

Hearing the amusement in his voice, Tonks rolled slightly toward Remus and opened her eyes to gaze up into his face, his features just visible with the darkness of the room. "Why the buggeration would I sing?"

Even with very little light, Tonks cold see the wicked grin Remus gave her before he asked, "So you don't remember asking me to stir your cauldron?"

"I—" Tonks closed her eyes in concentration, trying in vain to remember anything after Dumbledore's arrival the previous night. "Tell me I didn't say that in front of Dumbledore," she said pleadingly.

"Hestia and Sirius were the only ones, aside from myself, who were privy to that request," Remus said with another sleepy chuckle.

Tonks scrubbed a hand over her face and groaned. "Merlin, do I want to know what else I said?"

"Whatever else you had on your mind I interrupted before you could reveal anything too...private." Remus bent to kiss her lightly on the lips.

Tonks groaned again and turned her face as she rolled further onto her side so she was no longer looking at Remus, glad that her ribs didn't protest as viciously as they had the previous night with the movement. "Please tell me I didn't talk any more rubbish after you interrupted."

Remus chuckled again and gently pulled her against his body once more. "You fell asleep rather quickly after that." Tonks happily set aside her embarrassment to enjoy the sensation of Remus holding her against his arousal as he took a deep breath and nuzzled her neck. "Tell me if I'm hurting you," he murmured against her skin.

Wryly thinking that even if he were in the process of re-breaking one of her injured ribs she'd be unlikely to tell him so, Tonks simply hummed in response and reached her hand back to grasp Remus' shaggy hair to make sure he kept his mouth busy with its task of lightly trailing kisses along the strap of her black camisole.

"What took you so long?" she asked breathily. "You were supposed to be gone one night."

"One meeting turned into two," he said regretfully as he pulled the camisole strap out of his way. "Which turned into another tip we had to check out."

Hoping he had missed her as much as she'd missed him, she asked, "Did you think of me while you were gone?"

Remus hummed thoughtfully against her neck as he kissed his way up to her ear. "I had a hard time focusing on anything _but_ thoughts of you. Particularly during the first meeting." His hand trailed down to the hem of her jumper and slid underneath, his fingers pushing under the fabric of her camisole. As his fingers met the bindings Hestia had placed around her ribs, Remus frustratingly stopped his exploration. "I hate this mission," he whispered, rubbing his fingertips over the bandages.

"I know," Tonks replied as she wriggled against him. "But don't let it bother you right now."

Tonks sighed as Remus withdrew his hand, but was soothed when it traveled down to her her hip, grasping it tightly as he thrust against her, earning him a gasp of delight. She released her grip on his hair and brought her hand back to rest on Remus' hip, letting it trail slowly lower as Remus' tongue did amazing things to the sensitive skin just below her ear.

As her fingers neared their goal, Remus quickly seized her wrist. "Unfortunately, your Healer will be here soon," he said huskily before nipping her ear.

"It's still nearly dark," Tonks argued, opening her eyes and glancing toward the large windows where she could see it was still grey pre-dawn light rather than full daylight peeking from behind the window coverings.

"Hestia said she would be back before her shift starts at seven," he said before lightly kissing her fingertips.

As if on cue, Remus' wand chirped an alarm from its spot on the coffee table. Tonks blew out a long frustrated breath followed by a muttered "bugger" as she wrenched her hand away from Remus' grasp.

"She'll be here shortly," Remus said, carefully propping himself up on his arm and waving his hand to light the gas lamps fixed to the wall.

Tonks gingerly pushed herself up to sitting position, attempting to conceal her wince by glaring over her shoulder at Remus. "What happened to endeavouring to make it up to me?" she asked, remembering what he'd said when Bill had interrupted their snogging earlier in the week.

Remus raised his eyebrows at Tonks. "You can pretend to shoot me angry looks, but I can tell you're still in some pain." Reaching up to tuck a lock of her likely disheveled hair behind her ear, he said, "Until Hestia looks you over, I'll have to make it up to you in a different way."

"It better be good," Tonks said with a pout.

"How does breakfast sound?" Remus asked with a smile. "Coffee? Bacon?"

Her mood soured, Tonks sighed and said, "Breakfast will do."

"Breakfast will do?" Remus cocked his head to one side and eyed Tonks critically. "You do realize that breakfast entails food?"

"I'm familiar with breakfast," Tonks said as she abruptly stood, annoyed that she had to stop and take a breath at the dizziness that hit her.

Remus grasped her wrist before Tonks could stomp—at least she hoped she could effectively stomp rather than weave her way dizzily—from the room to use the loo before Hestia arrived. "I consider myself a perceptive person, but you'll need to inform me as to why you're upset," Remus said, tugging Tonks back as he swung his legs over the side of the sofa to sit up.

Feeling more than a little daft, Tonks took a wobbly breath and said, "Hestia will be here soon, and I need to use the loo."

Remus stood and pulled Tonks' wrist to get her to turn to face him. "Hestia can wait."

"That's not what you said a few moments ago," Tonks said before she could stop herself.

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Remus said, "As much as Hestia loves gossip, I don't see her as a voyeur." He placed his fingers under Tonks' chin, tipping it up so she was looking him in the face. "Tell me what's the matter," he said softly.

"I—" Tonks blew out an irritated breath. "I'm bloody well tired of being interrupted. And missions getting in the way of seeing one another. And not having enough time to even go on a second bloody date. And—" Willing the tears that were stinging her eyes not to fall, Tonks closed her eyes and realized she'd been in a nark for days. She'd been in a terrible mood in the days leading up to Friday, she'd dreaded her mission to the Quill, she'd nearly dissolved in floods after leaving the dingy pub—it was obviously not her best week. She opened her eyes to see Remus watching her with a worried expression. "Maybe it's...my week to be in a tetchy mood," she admitted.

Remus' worried expression faded as his lips turned up quickly before he bent down to kiss her. "Interruptions aren't the end of the world." He gave her another light kiss. "And I think we're both free tonight." He kissed her once more, and his amused expression turned into a sheepish smile. "As far as the rest, you'll have to fill me in on what you'd like from me."

Tonks let out a shaky laugh and allowed Remus to pull her close, wrapping his arms tightly around her and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," she said, her face buried in Remus' t-shirt covered chest.

"No need to apologize," Remus said as he rubbed soothing circles over Tonks' back. "Shall I get you a chocolate croissant for your breakfast? Draw you a bath?" He released his grip and pulled back to look down at Tonks with another smile. "I'm afraid I only know the basic principles of a woman's tetchy mood."

Tonks gave a watery giggle and leaned against Remus once more, putting aside her annoyance for the time being. "A chocolate croissant would be divine. The only other thing I want is to spend the day with you and let me snog you later." She sighed once more against him and smiled as she said, "And possibly get me out of meeting with Dumbledore this morning."

Remus chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't get you out of meeting with Albus, but the rest of your requests can certainly be met."

Tonks looked up into Remus' face and gave a small grin. "I'd love to stand here all morning, but I desperately need to have a pee."

Much to Tonks' enjoyment—even if she was completely bewildered at his merriment and still slightly irritated—Remus did something she didn't think she'd seen him do since she'd met him: he threw his head back in unrestrained laughter that she was much more used to hearing from Sirius or her father.

Taking in the sound of his rich laughter, just as deliciously hoarse as his voice, Tonks quirked an eyebrow at him and said, "Are my toilet needs really that funny?"

His laughter subsiding into chuckles, Remus continued to smile at Tonks. "I'm sorry. It's just...you said nearly the exact same thing last night. But—" Remus chuckled again. "It was more of an announcement."

Tonks groaned and covered her face in her hands. The door opening caused her to lower her hands, seeing Hestia breezing into the room, ready for her shift at St. Mungo's in her lime green Healer robes. Tonks glared at the dark-haired woman walking toward her.

Hestia smiled at Tonks as she sat her bag on the coffee table. "I see Remus has filled you in on our conversations last night?"

Ignoring Hestia's comment, Tonks said, "I'm going to the loo before you do your exam."

"Oh, don't be upset," Hestia said with a wink as she looked up at Tonks as she took a seat on the sofa. "You were quite adorable and I nearly learned something very interesting about Remus."

Tonks humphed and slowly walked to the loo, waving off the need for any assistance. After an impolite grumble at the image of her brown hair in the mirror, Tonks returned to the drawing room to find only Hestia sitting on the sofa.

"Remus went to make you breakfast and shower," she informed Tonks as she stood.

"Brilliant," Tonks said as she sat on the sofa, resisting the urge to flop down in an unladylike manner in case her injury protested. Eyeing Hestia as she drew her wand, Tonks grumpily said, "'S too early to be prodded."

"Too early to make sure you're no longer bleeding into your thoracic cavity?" Hestia asked archly as she gestured to Tonks and said, "You'll need to stand, I'm afraid."

Tonks pushed herself to standing and said, "Well when you put it that way…"

Hestia began her diagnostic spells, tapping her wand to her parchment a few times while she silently worked. "This is all healing nicely," she murmured. She picked up the parchment and scanned the information. "You won't want to hear this, but you'll need to take it easy for a few days." Before Tonks could argue that taking it easy as an Auror was no easy task, Hestia peered up at her from where she'd knelt and said, "That doesn't mean you need to figure out a way to be on desk duty again next week, just...try not to get in any more fights for a few days."

At Hestia's request, Tonks removed her jumper and pulled up her black camisole so the bandages could be removed. After a quick examination and an application of bruise paste—that Tonks argued against, but lost—Hestia tapped her wand to bind Tonks' ribs once more, telling her to keep them bound through the weekend. Even through her bad mood, Tonks smiled when Hestia dropped her authoritative Healer tone for a moment and suggested that Remus could cast the spell for bandages after she showered.

"You'll be tired today from the potions and the dehydration," Hestia said as she wrote a few notes on her parchment. "Make sure you drink plenty of water and rest. Do you work this weekend?"

Tonks shook her head. "Our shifts rotate every three months. I'm not on weekends until October."

Hestia stood and picked up Tonks' jumper, turning it right-side-in before handing it back to her. "Well that means we need to pin down an evening for ladies' night before October."

Spying her wand on the table, Tonks picked it up and performed a quick spell on her jumper Hestia had handed her. After pulling the jumper over her head with a smile, Tonks retorted, "You just want to have ladies' night to see if I'll tell you any new gossip."

"Of course," Hestia replied with a mischievous grin. Tonks couldn't help but be cheered by the woman's smile. "I'm still hoping you'll tell me more about how Mad-Eye has a date."

Tonks closed her eyes and morphed her hair to her favorite bright pink pixie style in the hope it would continue to brighten her mood. "He's been...I suppose dating is the word," Tonks said, opening her eyes and smiling at Hestia. "He's been dating my neighbor across the hall. She's retired and a widow. It's adorable, really." She eyed Hestia as she pushed herself up to rest on the edge of the sofa. "Are you single?" she asked, immediately regretting the question when she saw the smile fade from the woman's normally cheerful face.

"I was in a state of self-imposed singledom for quite some time, but…" she trailed off and gave Tonks a wistful smile. "Perhaps it's time to think about meeting someone new." With a sigh, she rolled up the parchment and placed it in her bag. "I just need a chance meeting with a handsome stranger. Or we need to induct some new members to the Order," she finished with a smile.

For once not sticking her foot in her mouth by asking a blunt question, Tonks said, "Kingsley's single," and sat back on the sofa, slouching back and resting her feet on the coffee table in a manner her mother would chastise her for.

Hestia giggled. "And gorgeous. And not as single as he'd like people to think, from what I've heard round the hospital."

"Really?"

"Really," Hestia said, nodding her head, sending her dark curls bobbing in her excitement. "I'm friends with a Healer who works in the Admissions Department who says that Kingsley has been in at least four times in the last month, always speaking to one mediwitch in particular who happens to take her lunch break right when he arrives."

Thinking Hestia would do well as a detective in the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol with her penchant for gathering information, Tonks said, "Oohh, now I've something to torment him over."

Hestia looked at her watch and sighed. "If only I could sit here and gossip all day, but I have to drop this to the Headmaster before I start my shift," she said, holding up the scroll in her hand.

Tonks closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I suppose that means he'll be heading this way once he learns I didn't come to a sticky end." Recalling something Hestia had said when sending Mad-Eye away the previous night, Tonks opened her eyes and said, "I'll deliver the information to Dumbledore for you so you can stay and answer a question for me." At Hestia's raised eyebrows, Tonks asked, "Was Remus that upset last night?"

"I've never heard Remus raise his voice to Dumbledore," Hestia said with a knowing grin as she reached into her bag and handed Tonks the scroll she pulled from within. "And I bumped straight into Bill as he was trying to keep Remus from entering the Floo when I came through into the Headmaster's office."

"He's very...protective," Tonks said as she slowly pushed herself up to standing.

"He's always been a very caring person," Hestia said slowly. Tonks was surprised that she seemed to be choosing her words carefully; the bit that she'd interacted with the woman so far had shown that she usually spoke very openly.

Taking the opportunity before her, Tonks said, "You've known Remus a long time." At Hestia's nod, she continued. "Has he ever been...protective of anyone else?"

Hestia's grin told Tonks she understood exactly the nature of the question. "That's something you'll have to ask Remus, I'm afraid."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "The Order gossip doesn't know who everyone fancied back in the day?"

"Did I say I didn't know?" Hestia asked as she rose from the couch and walked over to light a fire in the fireplace with her wand. "Now, I need to check you again later. It's the weekend, so I only work until three o'clock," she said as she took a pinch of Floo powder from the crock on the mantle. "Will you be here or at your flat?"

"I need a shower and a change of clothes almost as bad as Mundungus does even on a good day," Tonks said with a grimace. "I'll be at home."

"I'll send an owl before I arrive in case Remus is there with you," Hestia said with a wink before she tossed the powder into the fire and called out her destination.

After she'd shoved her feet into her boots, Tonks walked carefully down the steps to the kitchen, taking it slow even as the smell of coffee and bacon wafted enticingly from the kitchen.

"Ah, Nypmadora," Dumbledore said cheerfully, having already sat at the table and conjured tea. "Miss Jones has deemed you to be in good health this morning?"

Tonks turned over the scroll she'd promised to deliver as she noticed the documents she'd copied stacked neatly on the table in front of Dumbledore. The steaming mug of coffee and plate full of eggs and bacon brought a smile to her face as she took a seat across from the Headmaster; if she had to rehash her mission, at least there was food involved.

"I'm to be a good girl and take it easy today, but she said she's happy with how it's all healing."

Dumbledore eyed her over his spectacles as he peered up from the parchment. "Actually it says you're to keep activity to a minimum for the remainder of the weekend, and—" He glanced back down and read directly from the report. "—not participate in any physical activity aside from walking to and from the lavatory as needed and preparing meals."

Tonks took a much needed sip of the coffee Remus had left for her and darkly wondered if that meant she would have to curtail the snogging opportunities she was hoping would present themselves since she and Remus shared a rare night off.

"Just like the last time I was injured, I'll spend the day doing paperwork," Tonks said before taking another long drink of coffee, wondering if she should wait until after speaking with Dumbledore to tuck in to the plate in front of her.

"A good plan, indeed," Dumbledore said as he set aside the parchment. "Please, feel free to eat while we chat."

He raised his wand and silently Levitated the coffee pot from the counter, guiding it to settle on the table. She grinned and plucked a piece of bacon from her plate.

"There were three men in my office last night in varying displays of anger who thought I should bring this mission to a close," Dumbledore began, peering at Tonks again over his spectacles. "Now I'd like to hear your thoughts on the matter."

"It's not the first time I've been roughed up," Tonks said after she'd swallowed her bacon and gulped some coffee. "Reckon it won't be the last. There's more I can learn, and I'm not willing to give up now. When we've learned all we can, then we bring the mission to a close."

Dumbledore nodded appraisingly. "I daresay a solution will present itself in due course."

"Agreed."

"Very good," he replied with a nod. "Now, you said you had more to report. I'd like to hear it."

Tonks refreshed her coffee before telling Dumbledore the details of what she'd learned the night before: Lucius' meeting with the werewolves, what she'd learned of the documents spread across the table, and what had transpired between her and Quigley. They flipped through the documents she'd procured and Tonks tried her best to recall as many details as possible about what else she'd seen; the potion she'd received wasn't helping her memory.

"Paul Quigley has already requested your presence for next week?" When Tonks nodded, Dumbledore continued. "We shall attempt to make it so that Severus will be able to be present for at least a short time." He held up a hand when Tonks began to protest. "I assure you his presence is not because I believe you unable to handle the mission. You mentioned he considered turning you in, and I'd like to make sure you aren't handed over to Lucius the moment you enter Friday."

Narky mood or not, Tonks knew not to argue further with the Headmaster and simply nodded instead.

"If it is impossible for Severus to be there without rousing suspicion, I'll send one of the other contacts for this mission."

Tonks looked up quickly as she was adding milk to her refilled mug, nearly upsetting her mug with the pitcher and spilling milk across the table. "Not Remus," she said quickly.

Dumbledore cleared away the milk with a wave of his hand and raised his eyebrows at Tonks. "Neither Remus nor Alastor have seen you as Piper."

Tonks shook her head slowly, focusing on stirring her coffee so she didn't have to look Dumbledore in the face as she tried to think of the least embarrassing way to phrase what she needed to say. "Remus will—" Tonks sighed heavily, thinking there were loads of people she'd rather explain this to before having to explain it to the man sitting in front of her. "He'll know it's me," she finished simply, hoping he knew Remus well enough to understand his heightened senses.

"Ah," Dumbledore replied. Tonks looked up to find him watching her, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Alastor, then."

"Thank you, sir," Tonks said, hoping to change the subject before she melted into the floor from the heat she could feel from her cheeks.

Thankfully, he did change the subject, asking, "Do you believe Quigley will bring his concerns to Lucius?"

Tonks shook her head again. "I don't think so. I suppose it could be wishful thinking on my part, but...he's not willingly allowing the Death Eaters their meeting place. I honestly don't think he wants to bring any unnecessary attention."

"I trust your judgement," Dumbledore said as he rose from the table. "Get some rest this weekend, my dear. Would you like Molly to rearrange the guard duty roster this week?"

"Absolutely not," she replied, only just holding in a scowl.

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Very well," as he strode to the fireplace. Unable to summon the energy to walk back up to the drawing room to lie on the sofa after Dumbledore left, Tonks lowered her head to rest on her arm stretched out on the table. After dozing off, Tonks startled awake at the sound of a cupboard door slamming.

Assuming it was her cousin waking her, she turned to tell him off and found herself staring at Kreacher.

"Filthy shape-shifter," he mumbled as he shuffled across the kitchen. "Ashamed my mistress would be to see her blood turned traitor."

Wondering if he would even get the meaning if she flashed the elf a rude hand gesture, Tonks opted to roll her eyes and make herself stand so she could walk upstairs.

"That's right, shape-shifter," Kreacher croaked. "Scurry off to join the other shape-shifter and blood traitors."

"Bugger off," Tonks said, picking up her mug.

She looked up as the door swung open, a bleary-eyed Sirius walking in. "That potion from last night making you talk to yourself?" he asked before yawning widely. He stopped abruptly and glared when he saw Kreacher. "Leave off and go snog some more of my mother's old things," he said harshly as he pointed toward the door. "And you're not to speak to Tonks. Ever."

After a low bow and a disingenuous "of course, master" Kreacher shuffled out of the kitchen, mumbling under his breath the whole way.

"You're up early," Tonks said with a yawn.

"I smelled bacon," Sirius said with a grin. "Although, since you're here first, I'm sure it's gone."

"Ha bloody ha," Tonks said as she gave herself another refill of coffee.

"Actually your git of a boyfriend woke me up and told me to make sure you ate the breakfast he made."

Tonks took a sip of her coffee to hide her grin at Sirius calling Remus her boyfriend. "Bring your bacon and that coffee pot upstairs so I can lie on the couch," Tonks said as she slowly walked to the door. "I was falling asleep at the table before that buggering elf woke me."

"Aces!"

Tonks turned before pushing through the door to see Sirius picking up a plate with a heap of eggs and bacon from the counter. Leaving him to gather his breakfast and coffee, she trudged up the steps to the drawing room, setting her coffee on the table before slouching heavily on the sofa. A few minutes later, Sirius came through the door, Levitating two plates in front of him and carrying a pot of fresh coffee.

"Lucky for you one of the things I can cook is toast," he said as he rested the plates on the table, one of them holding a pile of toast. He reached into the pocket of his robes and produced a jar of orange marmalade.

Smiling weakly at her cousin, Tonks sat up and took a piece of toast and slathered it with marmalade. "Thanks, mate."

Sirius eyed her as he forked a large bite of eggs. "All right?" he asked before shoving the bite in his mouth.

Tonks shrugged. "Knackered."

Sirius snorted. "Remus said you were in a nark this morning."

"Did he?"

Nodding his head, Sirius swallowed the nearly whole piece of toast he'd shoved in his mouth before washing it down with a long gulp of coffee. "He the reason for it?"

"I'm...not really sure," Tonks answered truthfully.

She took a large bite of her toast to avoid answering further. She knew her mission the previous night was still weighing on her mind; although she had gathered some useful information, she couldn't help but wonder if her opportunities for gathering anything more were lost. Would Quigley tell Lucius that she'd been snooping? Would they empty the room of all useful evidence? Find a new location all together for their recruiting purposes? Tonks was slightly comforted that the Death Eaters abandoning the Quill was unlikely. A location most people turned a blind eye to because they were reluctant to enter, that had the added benefit of a grudgingly willing barman to allow them to entertain recruits must be hard to come by.

Tonks sighed and picked up her mug, taking a sip before saying, "I think I may have buggered up this mission, and I won't know until next week if I have or not."

"It happens," Sirius said with a shrug. "We had loads of missions the first go round that were cocked up for one reason or another. Worry about it Friday."

They fell into a companionable silence while Tonks finished her toast.

"That all you're worried about?" Sirius asked after a few moments. "Sure you don't need me to kick Moony's arse for you?"

Despite her mood, Tonks giggled and shook her head. "No."

"He insisted on sleeping next to you on the couch last night, you know." Tonks looked up and raised her eyebrows in question, prompting Sirius to continue. "Jones said you needed to sleep propped on your side and that the sofa was better than a bed to keep you from rolling to your back—something to do with your lung," he said waving his hand airily and taking a sip of coffee. "Anyway, he said he was going to watch over you for the night."

"I've no doubt that he fancies me," Tonks said, holding out her mug to Sirius, who quirked a brow at her before obliging her and refilling from the pot on the table.

"Fancies you?" Sirius chuckled. "He more than fancies. I've never seen him act like this with a woman." He took another piece of toast and took a bite, saying, "Granted, I've not seen him with a woman in over a decade, but unless he got a new personality while I was locked away, I reckon he kept his distance same as he always did."

Slightly cheered by her cousin's sentiments, Tonks closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's fine, really. It's just my mood today and it's hard to find time to spend time together and..." She stopped before admitting anything further on her mind. Not that she was terribly unhappy with how things were progressing—she just wouldn't mind some uninterrupted time to explore his body the way he had explored hers the previous week.

"It's fine," she finished lamely, realizing that Sirius was looking at her expectantly.

Sirius grinned in a way that made Tonks leary of what was going to come out of his mouth next. "You might need to hold his hand a bit, you know."

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked warily.

"He's an old dog," he said before gesturing toward her and saying, "New trick."

Tonks rolled her eyes dramatically and sighed. "Surely dating a woman isn't a completely new trick."

"Of course not," her cousin replied with a smirk. "But twenty years of self-doubt have a habit of making things difficult." His smirk disappeared as he eyed Tonks appraisingly. "Are you truly serious about him?"

She huffed, more out of annoyance than humor. "What, you're going to kick _my_ arse now?"

"No." His lips turned up slightly. "Mostly because from what I hear, that's a fight I might lose," he said, earning him a ghost of a smile from Tonks. "If you're serious...don't get your knickers in a twist when he needs time to think something through."

"That all?" she asked flippantly.

"That's all I'm going to say on the matter," Sirius said with a wide smile as he pulled a copy of the _Prophet_ from his robes and stretched his legs out, crossing them at the ankles.

Tonks thought over Sirius' so-called advice for a moment. She knew Remus to be meticulous by nature, likely weighing all consequences before acting, even when—maybe _especially_ when—thinking about snogging a woman. Mentally rolling her eyes at herself, Tonks frustratingly reminded herself that she'd already said she would let Remus set the pace for them physically. But saying it didn't make it easy—especially with the mood she was currently in. She knew Hestia's imminent arrival earlier had made it necessary for them to curtail their activities, but Tonks had the nagging feeling that even without the witch's arrival, Remus would have stopped her.

What she wanted him to know, what she'd tried before to tell him, was that she didn't care that he was a werewolf. That she wanted him—mind and body and heart—regardless of his condition. _But he cares._ Tonks realized that no matter how much she said she didn't care he was a werewolf, he needed to believe it rather than just hear it. She wanted to help him believe it while letting him think through their situation.

Remus seemed to love it when she touched his face and ran her fingers through his hair, which was a bonus for her since she loved the feel of his shaggy hair between her fingers and his beard under her hands when she stroked his face. Thinking of the look of contentment on his face when she did either of these things, Tonks decided this was where she'd start. Show him how much she loved touching him, and also loved his touch, without asking him to act without thinking.

She was still happily contemplating running her fingers through Remus' hair while kissing him senseless when he walked in.

"Thank you for breakfast," she said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"You're quite welcome," he replied with a grin as he sat next to her on the sofa. "What did Hestia say?"

Tonks blew out a long breath and said, "I'm to rest today. Which is fine, really since I've paperwork to catch up on." She pulled a face after looking down at her clothes from the night before. "First I need to shower."

"Do you think she would object to us going out for dinner?"

With the first genuine smile of the day, Tonks clapped her hands cheerfully and said, "Bugger what she says. She said I could get up to prepare meals, so I'll get up and let someone else prepare a meal instead."

"I'm going to tell her you said that," Sirius said as he perused the paper.

"We won't bring you takeaway, then," Tonks said.

Sirius flipped back the paper to eye Tonks. "Takeaway from where?"

"I've been wanting to take Remus to this chip shop my dad used to take me to for ages."

"Ooh, with mushy peas?" Sirius asked as he folded the paper and set it on the table. When Tonks nodded, he said, "Then I'll keep your narky comment to myself."

With the prospect of spending the day and evening with Remus buoying her spirits, Tonks stood slowly from the couch and turned to him. "Are you going to keep me company while I lie about all day?"

"You go take your shower," he said with a smile. "I have to gather some work of my own. I'll be by after a while."

In deference to her injured ribs and exhaustion, Tonks opted to ask Edith if she could use her Floo rather than walking to the alley to Apparate. After the older woman happily invited her through, Tonks gave Remus a quick kiss and left, stepping into Edith's sitting room a moment later.

Glad that she'd stepped through while remaining on her feet, Tonks brushed the little bit of ash from her clothes and looked up to say thanks and good morning. Her words died in her throat as she caught site of Mad-Eye sitting at Edith's kitchen table, Edith sitting next to him wearing her flowered dressing gown.

Seemingly unaware of the awkward silence, Edith stood and walked to Tonks, enveloping her in a gentle hug. "Alastor told me of your trouble last night, dear. Are you all right?"

Tonks idly patted the older woman on the back and eyed Mad-Eye who was thankfully fully dressed. "I'm all right," she assured her friend. She glanced up at the wall clock as Edith released her before looking back at Mad-Eye. "You're here early."

"Aye."

Positive that she didn't want to know the answer to whether his presence was due to him arriving early or staying exceptionally late, Tonks shook her head slightly and smiled, thanking Edith for the use of her Floo as she moved to the exit.

Edith moved to follow her to the door and called over her shoulder, "I'll be back in a moment, Alastor. I'd like to pop across the hall to set the next tea time with Tonks."

"Be sure you're not swallowed whole by the rubbish lying around that death trap she calls a flat," Mad-Eye growled from his spot at the table.

Her foul mood not completely gone—and thinking her mentor was a much better recipient of a rude hand gesture than the elf—Tonks flashed one over her shoulder as she followed Edith into the hall. Mad-Eye's harsh bark of laughter sounded from the kitchen prompting Edith to turn to Tonks with eyebrows raised in question.

"He doesn't like this mission you're up to, dear," Edith said as Tonks released the wards to her flat.

"Apparently he's not the only one," Tonks grumbled as she held the door for Edith to follow.

"Is Remus unhappy?"

Tonks reached past Edith and shut the door. "He had to be practically restrained last night so the Healer could do her thing without being interrupted."

"Tea this week? It seems we've quite a lot to catch up on," Edith said.

With a wide grin, Tonks said, "Indeed we do." She cocked her head to the side and asked with feigned innocence, "Now, I didn't get a chance to speak with Mad-Eye last night after my mission about his feelings for you—with the internal bleeding and all, it slipped my mind. Would you still like for me to speak with him?"

Edith's eyes sparkled with barely contained glee. "He was upset last night after what had transpired—I could tell he was quite worried. Anyway, he came for a chat and—"

"Do I want to know how this ends?"

"—spent the night on the sofa," she finished, giving Tonks a barely believable reproachful glare. "He's quite a gentleman."

Not sure she wanted to know, but desperately wanting to tease the woman, Tonks asked, "Did you kiss more than his cheek?" She laughed when Edith merely smiled at the question. "Tea tomorrow evening?"

Edith nodded. "I'll see you then."

After Edith had left, Tonks gratefully peeled her day-old clothes from her body, flinging them onto the floor of her bathroom before stepping under the warm spray of the shower. She stood under the water for an age, letting it wash away her worries over the mission and frustrations over Remus.

After she'd decided that her shower therapy had lasted long enough, Tonks toweled off and dressed in tracksuit bottoms and a soft, fitted grey t-shirt, opting to bind her ribs herself rather than let Remus do it as Hestia had suggested. She settled down on her sofa with her work. A few reports in, there was a knock on the door. Dutifully asking a security question since Mad-Eye was right across the hall, Tonks let Remus in and grinned at the bag in his hand that she hoped contained the chocolate croissants he'd suggested.

"Now, first thing's first, Miss Tonks," Remus said seriously as he set his rucksack on the floor and the pastry bag on the coffee table.

"Croissants and tea?" Tonks asked hopefully, picking up the sack and peeking inside.

Remus plucked the bag from her hands and tossed it back onto the table. "That can wait," he said as he slid his hand around her waist and pulled her close. "I believe I'm supposed to be making up for something."

As Remus touched his lips to hers, Tonks brought her hand up and placed it on his stubbly cheek. His lips moved tenderly against hers. Encouraged by the contented sigh that escaped his mouth as she slowly stroked the beard under her fingers, Tonks decided that taking the time to help Remus understand how she felt about him had its definite perks.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Communication errors are the pits. As a prize for being so patient, there is a one-shot I posted last Friday as part of the writing competition (I made sure to make it part of my R/T world:) titled "It Wasn't Supposed to End This Way" that centers around Hestia and another Order member during the first War. Check it out—but only if you're ready to be hit right in the feels!

Anyone who lives in a part of the world where you enjoy the fall weather, I hope you're enjoying it! There are _finally_ wonderfully cooler temperatures here—bring on the apple crisp, pumpkin pie, and boots!


	35. Chapter 35

When she thought back over her morning, Tonks felt that her new approach was off to a good start. When Remus had entered her flat and immediately touched his lips to hers, Tonks had unabashedly taken advantage of the uninterrupted time to let him kiss her slowly and thoroughly, keeping her touch to his body light: running her hand over his stubble, pushing her fingers through the shaggy strands of his hair. She'd had a hard time keeping her head when Remus had pressed her against her door, stroking his tongue along hers as he ran his hands around her body, settling on her bottom as he pulled her closer. Her hands had itched to explore him, to slide down his chest and shove them under his jumper to feel his skin under her fingers—but she didn't. Reveling in the feel of his body pressing her against the unyielding surface of her door and his fingers brushing over the small bit of exposed skin at her abdomen, Tonks had forced herself to keep one hand buried in Remus' hair while the other stroked the smooth—and, she happily found out, sensitive—skin just below his ear.

When the need for breath had taken over, they'd pulled apart, smiling breathlessly at one another. And she'd left it at that. Even though she would have rather pushed him to the couch and straddled his lap to snog him the way her traitorous mind imagined daily. Instead, she'd given him one final swift kiss before sauntering over to the couch and plopping down to resume her paperwork, leaving Remus with a bemused expression on his face.

For the rest of the afternoon, Tonks let him dote on her as they both worked. He brought her tea to go with her croissant, let her nap while he made sandwiches from the leftover pork roast her mother had sent with her after dinner one night, massaged her feet while she read aloud the more annoying of the interdepartmental memos she'd brought home along with her paperwork. She didn't move from the couch except to use the loo until Hestia arrived after three o'clock for her checkup—she assured Tonks that as long as her injuries looked well-healed, it would be the last one.

"I'm letting Remus take me to dinner tonight," Tonks announced as she pulled her t-shirt back over her head, hoping her tone told the older witch that she didn't want to argue over it.

With a shrug, Hestia gave Tonks a smile and said, "I don't blame you, really. You should take advantage of every opportunity your terrible schedules allow."

Tonks crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. Not that she wanted an argument, but she was surprised Hestia was letting her off so easily. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Hestia replied with a giggle as she stood from her spot perched on the edge of Tonks' bed. "It's not always easy to fit your life around Order duties. If you're both free for dinner, you should go."

The wistful tone in her voice prompted Tonks to wonder about the self-imposed singledom Hestia had mentioned that morning. She was suddenly curious, but still wasn't sure she should ask. The Order had lost a large number of their ranks during the first War, and she knew that Hestia was young enough that she'd only served a short time the first go, but certainly long enough to have loved and lost. Tonks opened her mouth, the question on the tip of her tongue, but Hestia was too quick.

"That doesn't mean it has to be a late dinner," she said, her commanding Healer tone back as she pointed an authoritative finger at Tonks. "Early to dinner, early home. You'll likely still be tired later."

After Tonks reported that her Healer had released her for dinner so long as their night ended early, Remus told her she should take her time and ready herself while he turned over the report he'd been working on to Dumbledore and sent some other work away by owl. Her mood vastly improved from earlier in the day, she turned on some music and went to sift through her clothes. In the end, she chose a short denim skirt with black tights underneath and a top with narrow black and white stripes that was cropped to show a hint of skin at her waist—long-sleeved for when the evening became chilly. Examining her hair critically in the bathroom mirror, Tonks decided to take pity on the Muggles they'd no doubt see as the chip shop wasn't wizard-owned and morphed her hair to a black layered style that came to her chin and had a wide pink streak through one of the layers near her face.

When Remus arrived—looking quite scrummy in a dark blue half-zip jumper and denims, something Tonks delighted in since she'd never seen him in blue jeans—Tonks Apparated them to the chip shop she'd promised him for dinner.

The place was a small family-owned restaurant in Muswell Hill, just north of London, that her father would take her to when they visited his sister—or when Ted treated her to one of his "dad's night out" adventures when Andromeda had Ministry Guild or book club or ladies' cards night. It had only a dozen or so tables and a counter with a number of stools; the light wood floor and darker wood-paneled walls gave it a homey feel. Since it was early for a Saturday night crowd, they were able to pick a table in the back corner—perfect for a cozy dinner just the two of them. They ordered two beers and chatted happily over the virtues of mushy peas versus malt vinegar as a companion to chips and whether chips was a meal itself or if something needed to go along with them to make it a full meal.

After their orders of chips, fishcakes, and steak and kidney pie arrived, Tonks took the time to fill Remus in on the latest in news with Mad-Eye and Edith, her run-in with Lucy in the Ministry cafeteria and her demand for dinner Friday night-even filling him in on the inopportune arrival of Severus while they were drinking their tea. Remus had chuckled heartily at the last bit, laughingly saying that he was sure Severus had been "thrilled beyond measure" at seeing a former student. Once their meals were nearly finished, Tonks told him about her plan she wanted to put in the works to set Lucy up with Henry Williamson's friend, Hamish.

Remus raised his eyebrows at Tonks. "Hamish from the Magical Games and Sports Department?" he asked before taking a sip of his beer.

Tonks eyed him with a small smile. "How'd you know that?"

"I heard him ask you about it," he said, returning her smile.

"But—" Tonks shook her head slightly and looked levelly at Remus, who was watching her with a grin. "The last time he asked me about it was…" It had been a while since Henry had brought up setting her up with his friend. And she couldn't think of when in the name of Merlin Remus and Henry had been in the same room with her.

"Early July, perhaps?" Remus asked.

"Early July? But how—" Tonks gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth before pointing a finger at Remus, who caught her beer when her enthusiastic pointing tipped her glass precariously. "Thanks, love," she said absently, still focused on the bit of knowledge she'd just learned. "I knew it!" she squealed before taking a drink from the glass now clutched tightly in her hand. "Someone was following me that day! That whole week, come to think of it—was it you the whole time?"

Remus looked sheepishly at his beer clasped in his hands and nodded.

Tonks grinned at him when he peered back up to her face. "Bet you weren't expecting me to pop down into the Tube station, were you?"

"Your cousin and Kingsley were both delighted to hear of your victory when I returned to Headquarters," Remus said with a chuckle. "And Mad-Eye tried to tell me from the start you'd know you were being followed."

Tonks couldn't help but clap her hands gleefully. "I'm glad it was you I outsmarted, Professor. I actually thought for a time that was being followed by someone related to a case I was working that week. Now." Tonks paused to take a sip of beer. "I'm guessing that your following me has something to do with Dung having lost the plot that same week and firing a spell at me at the Quill?"

Remus simply nodded as he dipped the last of their chips into the remnants of mushy peas and popped it in his mouth.

"You know, if I hadn't passed Dumbledore's little tests, we likely wouldn't have met."

"Indeed," Remus replied with an incline of his head. "How very fortunate that you outsmarted me."

"Very lucky," Tonks agreed. "Now, back to the task at hand: I'm to do some investigative work next week on Hamish to bring back to Lucy and then figure out how to set them up if he passes _my_ little tests." She picked up a chip and waved it threateningly at Remus. "He'd better pass my tests or there won't be any set-up. She's had enough prats in the past—she certainly doesn't need set up with another," Tonks said before shoving the chip in her mouth.

Remus smiled his shy smile and reached across the table to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear and stroke his thumb across her cheek.

"What?"

"It's nothing," he said with a small shake of his head as he withdrew his hand. "I supposed I'm just relieved to hear you speak of a friend that isn't Charlie Weasley."

Tonks smiled and rolled her eyes. "Only one friend—who happens to live hundreds of miles away these days—would make me the sad, lonely woman with no friends who'd be forced to get a cat. Besides, who would I talk girl-talk with if my only friend was a boy?"

"Fair point. Boys aren't schooled in the art of girl-talk."

"Exactly! Anyway, you should stop worrying about Charlie."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Should I?"

"Yes," Tonks replied firmly. "What d'you think—he shows up at Headquarters and I immediately throw you over and run into his arms?"

"Add that to my list of nightmares," Remus said wryly. He looked at her levelly. "You truly never fancied one another?"

Tonks decided that absolute honesty was best. "In our seventh year, we both thought about it for maybe a second. Then we both realized that he was headed off to fancy dragons and I was headed to three years of Auror training hell."

"The way Bill tells it, you're still on his mind."

"Gods, here I thought _I_ talked rubbish last night! Did you ever stop to think that Bill's simply trying to wind you up?" Tonks took a fortifying sip of her beer. "Besides, Charlie won't leave Romania."

"You seem to know him well."

Tonks shot Remus an impatient look. "Yes—as friends. Reckon you know Snuffles fairly well even though you two've never snogged." She gave a cheeky grin. "Unless there's something you'd like to share."

Remus chuckled. "I can honestly say I've never been tempted by his so-called charm."

Though their conversation was light-hearted, Tonks could still see some wariness in Remus' eyes. The last thing she wanted was for him to constantly worry that some younger man—Charlie or anybody else—was going to swoop in and take his place. She decided to take advantage of the chance to catch him off guard. With a quick glance around to make sure no Muggle diners were watching too closely, Tonks drew her wand from the hidden pocket in the seam of her skirt and cast a spell to deter anyone's attention.

"You know," Tonks began with a wicked grin as she replaced her wand and stood, rounding the table. Remus' eyes followed her as she waved a hand to push the table back. "You've something very much in your favor."

"Do I?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrows again as Tonks placed her hands on his shoulders and swung a leg over his thighs to sit astride him.

She leaned in close as if to kiss him, stopping just before her lips touched his. "I never asked Charlie to stir my cauldron."

For the second time that day Tonks was rewarded with Remus' uninhibited laughter. She grinned widely at the sound as he threw his head back and vowed to make him laugh as often as she could. When his laughter subsided and he brought his gaze down to hers, Tonks slid her hands from his shoulders up to run them through the long hair brushing the collar of his jumper.

"I suppose I do have that in my favor," he said with a chuckle. Looking quickly around at the nearby tables, Remus asked, "I'm assuming you cast something to keep the other patrons' attention diverted?"

"Mm hmm." Tonks sighed as Remus slid his hands from her waist down to her bottom, pulling her closer against his body. "It's a handy little charm to use when we have to interview wizards around Muggles. We're not invisible to them right now, but they don't give a fig what we're up to, and they can't hear exactly what we're saying."

"Brilliant," Remus murmured before closing the short distance between them, pressing his lips to hers.

Whether it was the fact that they were in a public place and their snogging could only go so far, or if it was that Tonks had caught him off guard, she didn't much care; she could only bring herself to care about the way his lips moved against hers. It wasn't in the slow sensual way he usually kissed her—it was feverish and hot, his lips demanding that hers part to allow his tongue to sweep boldly against hers. Nothing mattered but the feel of his hands gripping her tightly and the warmth of his mouth on hers. Fueled by the fierceness of his kiss, Tonks ran her hands through the silky strands between her fingers, dragging her fingernails lightly over his scalp as she pulled her hands back through, earning her a low moan of approval.

The sound of a dish shattering as it fell to the floor near their table startled them out of their kiss. They eyed each other, Remus giving Tonks a heated smile as she took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. Keeping their eyes on each other, they both leaned in to touch lips again, their kiss less frenzied but affecting Tonks just as much. As their mouths slowly moved against one another's, Tonks couldn't decide which she liked better: the kiss that felt like they were moving toward a quick shag at the table, or the reverent way Remus was kissing her now—his lips moving slowly with hers, one hand leaving her bottom to rest at her jaw, cupping cheek gently.

She sighed into his mouth as his deep kiss retreated to a softer caressing of her lips, and Remus' other hand left her bottom to rest at her waist. Eventually they parted again. With a satisfied sigh, Tonks blinked at Remus dazedly when she opened her eyes to find his green eyes searching hers. His gaze was intense.

"As impressive as your spell-work is, we can't stay here all night, I'm afraid," he said before taking a deep breath.

Tonks quirked an eyebrow at him and said, "Shame, really," before sliding off his lap in an unprecedented moment of grace—surprising since her knees were wobbly after the time they'd just spent kissing each other senseless.

Her run of gracefulness thankfully held while she navigated around the table back to her seat, waving her hand to push the table back into place. Once she'd sat and carefully drawn her wand once more to cancel the spell she'd cast, Tonks looked to Remus who was still watching her intently, but with a funny half-smile on his face she couldn't quite read. Even though she couldn't easily guess what he was thinking, she realized the look on his face thrilled her. His eyes still spelled out desire, and she thought-or maybe just hoped-she saw confidence in his face. Her moment of whimsy seemed to have payed off.

A short time later—after ordering Sirius' takeaway and paying their bill—they left the restaurant. Tonks loved the way Remus kept his hand on her lower back as they navigated through the now-crowded chip shop. It was such a gentlemanly gesture that had thrilled her since the first time he'd done it when they'd left Headquarters for their first shared mission two months ago.

"I say we drop your pooch his food and then stop at the bake shop in my neighborhood—they make amazing Banoffee pie," Tonks said as she looped her arm around Remus'.

"No chocolate?"

They rounded the corner to a deserted side street and Tonks turned to grin up at Remus. "Don't worry, Professor. They drizzle it in chocolate sauce after they slice it and put it in the box. And—" She stood on tiptoes to place a kiss on the underside of his jaw—"they have delicious hot cocoa if you need more of a chocolate fix."

When they entered the kitchen at Headquarters, Tonks was glad to see that Sirius was occupied by a card game with Bill and Kingsley; if he had company, she didn't feel bad about dropping his food and leaving. Remus set the bag of takeaway in front of his friend and turned to speak with Kingsley.

"Such a patient pooch you are," Tonks said, leaning down to give his shoulders a squeeze and patting his head. "Are you going to take these men's Galleons tonight?"

Sirius gave a roguish grin. "Of course," he said before diving into the bag of food.

"Hullo, Tonks," Bill said at his spot next to Sirius at the end of the table.

Tonks eyed him warily. The last thing she wanted was his brotherly teasing over discovering her in Remus' room after the last Order meeting.

"William," she replied shortly.

His chuckle in response only made her more wary of whatever it was he seemed to want to say.

"Having a good night?" he asked as he raised his wand and Summoned two bags of crisps from the counter, one landing in his outstretched hand, the other hitting Tonks' shoulder before landing at her feet.

"You missed," she said as she bent down to retrieve the wayward crisps. "Not that you'll want them now that they're smashed to bits."

Bill shrugged. "After another beer, I'm sure we won't care that there's only crumbs left." He opened the bag and set it in the middle of the table before grabbing a handful. "You're a sly one, aren't you?"

"Meaning?"

"You and Lupin, huh?" he asked quietly, his eyebrows raised in question and a cheeky grin on his face. "I'll have to deliver the bad news to my brother. And Mum will be shattered. Or happier than Dad with a new Muggle toy—not sure which."

"Shut-it, or I'll use a Severing Charm on your mane of hair," she hissed, looking toward where Remus was still speaking with Kingsley. "And enough about Charlie, all right? It's not as if there was any real love lost—we were only friends."

"That so?"

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes."

Bill shrugged again. "If you say so. He need a good older brother-type talk?" he asked, nodding his head toward Remus as he shoved a few crisps in his mouth.

Tonks groaned. "Gods, you didn't say anything to him the other night, did you?"

Bill grinned devilishly and took a drink from his beer before saying, "Not too much."

With a glare, Tonks pulled her wand and made a grab for Bill's ponytail. Not that she'd really sever the length of fiery red hair, but it was amusing to see him drop the handful of crisps and reach back to tug his hair away from her grasp.

"Oi!"

"Don't mess with Tonks, Weasley," Sirius said around the large bite of chips he'd forked into his mouth. "I've no doubt she'd cut your hair if she really wanted to."

"All right, all right!" Bill said laughingly as he protectively covered his long hair with one of his hands. "I'll not say another word."

"Good," Tonks said as her gaze flitted quickly to Remus, who was watching her as he stood from the chair he'd taken while speaking with Kingsley. "Now, if you'll excuse us, pudding is waiting."

"Thanks for the food," Sirius called after her as Remus reached for her hand pulled her from the kitchen.

After stopping for their chocolate-drizzled pie and hot cocoa, Remus and Tonks settled on her sofa and listened to music as they enjoyed the creamy dessert, Tonks all the while trying to ignore how tired she felt after their little night out.

When she yawned widely for the second time in as many minutes, Remus lifted her feet from their spot resting on his lap and said, "I told Hestia I would let you get some rest tonight, and I mean to keep my promise."

"'S not like we're doing anything over-taxing with our time," Tonks replied, annoyed that she could feel her eyelids becoming heavy even as she argued against ending their night.

"Taxing or not, you're tired"

"Tuck me in?" Tonks asked as she reached a hand out for Remus to help pull her up from the couch.

"The last time you asked me to tuck you in, it ended with my keeping you up longer than I should have."

Tonks smiled at the memory of him lying behind her in bed, his clever hands tending to her long pent-up need. "Mmm, and I liked the result," she replied with a swift kiss.

"I'm tucking you in for sleep only tonight," Remus said as he grabbed Tonks' hand and pulled her through her flat, down the short hall to her bedroom.

"Well that's not as much fun."

Remus turned once they reached her bedroom and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I didn't say I wouldn't give you a kiss when I tucked you in," he said before kissing her cheek. "It just won't be lying next to you in your bed while you wear no knickers."

"Didn't you like the result last time?" she asked with a saucy look.

"More than I can say," he murmured. "But you're far too tempting. And if you don't turn up at your parents' for breakfast tomorrow because you sleep until noon, I don't want it to be my fault."

"Bugger, I nearly forgot about breakfast," Tonks said with a huff. "My mother has this annoying way of knowing when I've been injured." She regretfully stepped away from Remus to search for something to sleep in, opening a drawer and smiling widely at the shirt on top of the stack. "I'll be right back," she called over her shoulder as she walked toward her bathroom.

"Don't I get to watch?"

Tonks turned and raised her eyebrows at Remus. "You said you were tucking me in for sleep only, which means you don't get a show," she replied before flouncing off to the bathroom, earning her a chuckle.

After readying herself for bed, Tonks slipped Remus' soft, faded Gryffindor t-shirt over her head; she'd taken advantage and nicked it after sleeping in it a few nights prior. Abandoning her clothes in the corner of her bathroom—vowing to pick them up the next morning—Tonks sauntered into her room where Remus had settled on her bed, lounging back on her pillows.

"You seem to have something that belongs to me," he said, his lips turning up slightly as his eyes roved down her body.

"It told me it wanted to stay with me after our night together," Tonks replied seriously. "I didn't have the heart to tell it no."

"How very kind of you."

"I thought so," Tonks said, pulling back her duvet. "Now, budge-up, Professor, you're in my spot."

"As I recall, you're a bed-hog and were taking up the middle of my bed," he said as he scooted to the opposite side of the bed, settling on his side with his head propped in his hand.

Tonks crawled into the vacant spot in her bed and Remus pulled the covers over her shoulders. "That was because I was hoping you'd have no choice but to cuddle with me regardless of what side of the bed you sleep on."

"A lost opportunity, indeed."

Waiting to see what Remus would do with the situation of the two of them lying in bed together, Tonks arranged her pillow and settled in her spot. Remus seemed to be warring with himself; he kept his free hand resting on the small amount of bed space between them, but his gaze was intense enough that Tonks swore she could actually feel heat from it.

"Are you going to go join the poker game?"

Remus reached out and slid a hand over Tonks' waist. "After I've finished tucking you in. I've no doubt they will play late into the night, so I'm in no hurry—except to make sure you get to sleep soon."

"You know," Tonks said around a wide yawn. "Some might say I'm fairly tucked in at this point."

"True, but I've not kissed you goodnight yet."

Although disappointed that the covers separating them kept their bodies from touching, Tonks delighted in the gentle way Remus' lips covered hers. This kiss was very different from the desperately needy way they had kissed while she'd straddled his lap in the restaurant—leisurely caressing rather than hot and demanding. She decided she like both equally. Although the fervor of their embrace earlier had been a promising glimpse into what was to eventually come, they way he was kissing her now—his lips moving over hers slowly, his tongue teasingly touching hers, one of his hands resting against her cheek—told her that possibly he felt about her they way she felt about him.

Far sooner than she would have liked, Remus pulled back, giving her one final light kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Do you have guard duty tomorrow night?" Tonks asked sleepily.

"Kingsley asked me to switch, actually," Remus said as he stroked her cheek. "He also told me to pass along that…"

Tonks eyed him critically at his hesitation, wondering what it was that Kingsley was to pass along that she wouldn't like.

"Your guard duty is covered for Tuesday," he finished.

Suddenly not as tired as she'd felt just moments before, Tonks yelped, "What!" and tried to sit up.

Remus quickly sat up and placed his hands on either side of her shoulders, pinning her duvet down and effectively trapping her under the covers.

"Is this what the two of you were speaking about so quietly back at Headquarters?"

With a grin, Remus replied, "Kingsley thought that if I paved the way with food, you wouldn't be so angry that someone was taking away your shift."

Although distantly amused at his method of using her covers to pin her to the bed, Tonks struggled against them and kicked her legs to try and free them from the covers below. She scowled up at Remus when he maneuvered over her, using his weight to press her into the mattress as his legs held hers in place.

"The change has already been made, so there's no use being angry," he said as he bent down to press a kiss to her lips, missing and only catching the edge of her mouth when Tonks jerked her head to avoid him.

"Did Kingsley tell you to kiss and make it better, too?"

Infuriatingly, Remus chuckled. "He didn't mention it, but now that you bring it up, I think it's a brilliant idea."

Keeping her head turned to avoid his lips, Tonks huffed in annoyance when he lowered his weight to his elbows and captured the skin at the base of her neck between his lips to draw it into his mouth. At any normal moment, she would relish the attention he was giving her, but she already felt as though her mission the night before had let the Order down a little, the last thing she wanted was for anyone to think she was incapable in any way; taking away her guard duty was as good as admitting defeat.

"This won't work, Lupin," she said half-heartedly—she could scarcely focus on her anger when Remus' tongue was soothing the love bit he'd just no doubt left.

Remus halted his attention and raised his head slightly so his mouth was against her ear. "I actually enjoyed it when you called me Lupin last week. Now." He paused to briefly pull her earlobe between his lips, sucking lightly before releasing it and bringing his head up to look down into Tonks' face. "Nobody thinks you are unable to fulfill your duty this week, Dumbledore simply wants to you rest as much as possible after your injury and knowing that you are already obligated to return to your ongoing mission again Friday."

"I don't need to be babied."

"Nobody's babying you," Remus said, looking for the world like he was suppressing a laugh.

Realizing she was fighting a losing argument, Tonks rolled her eyes and blew out a long breath, consoling herself by finally acknowledging the comforting weight of Remus' body lying atop hers.

"Look at it this way: my business will be unlikely to take me out of London for the week, which makes it so we're both free nearly every night this week. Four nights out of the next six is the best run we've had yet."

Slightly cheered by this, Tonks said, "Oh, all right. As long as nothing pops up to interrupt us as is the normal habit." She sighed once more. "Who's doubling up on shifts?"

Tonks didn't much care for the sheepish smile that crossed Remus' face—she was sure she wouldn't like the answer to her question.

"Old Elphias Doge readily agreed to help."

Tonks glared at Remus. "He's what—like a hundred years old? And he's only made to maybe four Order meetings since I've joined."

"A hundred and fourteen, actually, and completely capable of sitting on the floor of the Ministry for a night."

"If he cops it in the middle of the night, it's Dumbledore's fault, not mine."

"I'll be sure to pass that along," Remus said, grinning at her again.

"What's so bloody funny?" Tonks asked, resuming her fruitless struggle to get out from under Remus so she could retaliate in some way.

"Your temper today is very fetching."

"Well I supposed it's bully for you that you get to experience it every month," she bit out.

"Indeed," Remus said before lowering his mouth to hers once more to press his lips firmly against hers. This time she let him, glad that he'd shifted his elbows to allow Tonks to wriggle free from her bedclothes. She placed her hands on his shoulders and shoved him onto his back, not breaking their heated kiss as she crawled over him to settle her body over his.

Remus' hands pushed under the edge of her shirt and grasped her lace-covered bottom and squeezed appreciatively. He broke their kiss and rasped, "Did I mention how much I love that you only sleep in a t-shirt?"

"No, but I guessed as much," she answered with a teasing roll of her hips against him.

With a sharp inhale, Remus pulled her against him tightly for a moment before smoothly rolling to his side and depositing Tonks gently back to the bed.

"It's bedtime," he said hoarsely as he pushed himself back and swung his legs off the bed.

Tonks caught her breath and kept her eyes on him as he ran a hand through his hair before adjusting his clothing. Her heart fluttered wildly as she watched him—she loved knowing he was just as affected by her as she was by him. Content with how their evening had turned out, guard duty reassignments aside, she rolled to her back and stretched before pulling her covers back over herself. Her limbs were starting to feel heavy with exhaustion. After a few moments, he turned back toward Tonks and leaned across the bed to give her a chaste kiss to the forehead.

"Do you want to come have tea with me at Edith's tomorrow afternoon?" Tonks asked sleepily.

Remus stood and smiled down at her. "I expect you ladies would like your time together not to be spoiled by a man's presence. I'll come round when you're done with tea."

Tonks nodded as her eyes drifted closed and turned into her pillow, barely registering the lights being turned off and Remus' footsteps as he exited her flat before she fell into a deep sleep.

.

Tonks and Remus took great advantage of the time they had together that week. They spent every evening together—aside from the night of the Order meeting, during which time Remus was sitting under a Disillusionment Charm on the floor of the Department of Mysteries. They spent the week having late dinners, twice dining at Headquarters so Sirius wasn't left to brood alone. Tonks delightedly learned that Remus was a more than adequate cook, taking over the gloomy kitchen of Grimmauld Place to turn out both baked chicken with roasted Brussels sprouts and carrots one night followed by pasta with Bolognese sauce two nights later.

Each evening they spent together ended with varying degrees of snogging on her sofa. Not her bed, Tonks noticed. She assumed that the temptation of very little clothing along with the perfectly available shagging location was too much for Remus, and so didn't suggest a change in venue. And, hard as it was, she kept to her plan of keeping her touch as innocent as possible, forcing her hands to stay busy toying with his hair or stroking his bearded cheek. When her lips weren't occupied by his, she happily kissed a trail across his jaw, stopping to pay special attention to the sensitive skin just under his ears.

Tonks learned quite a lot about Remus while keeping to her plan. For instance, she learned that the more she ran her hands through his shaggy hair, the more he seemed to enjoy it—if the deepening of his kisses and the almost desperate way he clutched her clothes as if forcing his hands not to explore her body were any indication. She learned that he especially liked it when she raked her nails lightly across his scalp, and that if she kissed his neck on the soft skin under his ear where the line of his beard ended, he would make a noise somewhere between a groan and a gasp and pull her away quickly to cover his mouth with hers.

This particular situation is where Tonks found herself late Thursday evening after they'd left Headquarters. Following dinner with her cousin, they'd returned to her flat to lounge on her couch while idly doing paperwork with one of her father's discs playing quietly in the background. She'd put off her parents' dinner invitation to be with Remus, something she'd laughingly explained when their owl had turned up with a guilt-laden message from her mother about how if they'd both been free for the night, the natural—and polite, her mother pointed out—thing to have done was bring Remus round for dinner. He'd responded with some rubbish about how he was fairly certain he didn't want to disappoint her parents by having to explain to them that their only daughter was involved with a werewolf. Tonks had thought it to be a wonderful moment to further her campaign on making him believe that she cared for him regardless of his condition. Rather than chastise him or try to reassure him with words, she'd tossed the note from her mother over her shoulder and marched over to where Remus was sitting on her sofa. Without a word she'd plucked the parchment he'd been reading out of his hands and sat on his lap to kiss the daylights out of him.

With her hands buried deep in his hair as she straddled his lap and nipped lightly at the spot she'd decided was his favorite, Tonks grinned at his response and waited for him to bring her head up to his, to kiss her deeply and passionately for a moment before his kisses turned to sweeter, lighter kisses she'd learned were an indication that their snog-fest was soon coming to a close. When his assumed response didn't come, Tonks suspected that his self-control was as spent as his energy since he'd had Kingsley's guard duty the previous night. Curious as to how far his self-control had slipped, Tonks slid her hand down from where it was fisted in Remus' hair to push the longer strands aside, placing her mouth on a spot at the edge of his hairline so a mark wouldn't be seen. She pulled the soft skin between her lips and sucked it into her mouth—gently at first before increasing the pressure.

Remus let out his gasping groan again, bringing his hands from where they had been resting at her waist up to grasp her shoulders, practically growling, "Nymphadora."

She let her mouth trail a line of whisper-soft kisses across his cheek before lifting her head to look at him. "Yes, Remus?" she asked innocently with an impish grin. His disheveled hair made Tonks' grin turn to a wide smile as he blinked at her.

Remus let out a husky chuckle and squeezed Tonks' shoulders. "I think it's—"

"This is where you say it's time for you to go home, isn't it?" Tonks asked as she leaned in and gave him a swift kiss.

The intensity of Remus' gaze sent a shiver through Tonks as he stared at her.

"I think it's best," he murmured.

Although she wanted to pout, Tonks wanted to stick with the rules she'd set herself as much as possible—even if the torturous build-up was going to drive her absolutely spare. She sighed and swung her leg over Remus' lap, flopping back on the couch with an "oof" that brought Tonks' favorite boyish grin to Remus' face.

"Too bad I have to work tomorrow night, really," Tonks said as she gently set her feet in his lap, hoping that if they were no longer snogging, Remus would stay a while longer.

He gave Tonks a pointed look as he raised his hand to Summon the piece of parchment Tonks had tossed aside and said, "For more than one reason. The least of them being unable to spend our evening together."

Wishing she hadn't brought it up, Tonks shrugged. "The mission can't last forever."

Narrowing his eyes, Remus studied her. "I've not been able to piece together what you're up to."

Tonks arched a brow at him. "That's sort of the point of a secret mission."

Remus pushed Tonks' feet off his lap and placed his parchment on the coffee table before he slowly turned and crawled over her. Tonks' heart pounded at the piercing way his green eyes searched hers. Taking a chance, she parted her legs, delighted that he took the opportunity to nestle his body in the cradle of her hips.

"Who roughed you up last week?" he asked in a low voice that might have sounded menacing if she didn't know better.

Tonks tried to control the shiver that ran through her at his words. Her mouth suddenly dry, she swallowed roughly and said in a voice far shakier than she'd like, "It's like I told Mad-Eye—I tripped."

"And I'll say that's a load of bollocks, just as he did."

Tonks shook her head and closed her eyes to avoid Remus'; the way he was looking at her was making it hard not to just tell him the whole story. If nothing else, it would nice to hear some comforting words. Not that Sirius' small bit of advice or Dumbledore's trust in her wasn't welcome, but she had a feeling Remus' words would comfort her more than anybody else's. His presence nearly every evening that week had been a wonderful distraction to the fact that every day that ticked by was one more day closer to Friday night at the Quill. She was dreading finding out that her misstep had lead to all evidence being moved or the Death Eaters finding a new haunt.

She took a deep breath and shook her head again. "It really wasn't much more than that, I promise."

Tonks opened her eyes to look up at Remus, a rush of emotion flowing through her at the look on his face. For one mad moment, she nearly blurted out the thought that burst into her head, but caught herself. What if he thought her completely insane for feeling as strongly as she did after only knowing each other such a short time. She swallowed her words.

Remus gingerly let his weight fully settle on Tonks as he brought a hand up to brush a lock of deep violet hair out of her face. "When will you be done with this?"

"When I'm sure there's nothing else I can learn or it becomes impossible for me to go back to—" Tonks stopped herself, realizing she nearly revealed where it was she was going each Friday night. "To go back."

Tonks tipped her face up, hoping Remus would capture her lips with his and help ease her thoughts. Thankfully, he complied, tenderly parting her lips with his own and kissing her in a way that nearly brought tears to her eyes. Disappointed that she couldn't tell him just how she felt, Tonks tried to pour all of her feelings into the kiss. Gone was the playful teasing she'd employed all week—there was no need for it now. She wrapped her arms around Remus' neck and pulled him closer, holding on tightly as his kiss became urgent.

He slid an arm under Tonks' body and shifted them so they were lying side-by-side with her body pressed against the upholstered back of the sofa. Just as she was enjoying the feel of his hand slipping under her top to slide up her bare back—wondering with delicious anticipation just how far he would take his embrace—Remus pulled away and whispered huskily, "There's someone at your door."

"Huh?" she asked dazedly.

Distantly, Tonks was aware that someone's insistent knocking was interrupting them, but she couldn't bring herself to care who was there. It could have been the Minister for Magic himself, and she wouldn't likely stop what she was doing to open the damn door.

"There's someone at your door," Remus repeated with a chuckle.

"Who cares?" Tonks asked as she grasped the front of Remus' shirt to keep him from moving.

Another round of knocks followed by a determined female voice calling, "Tonks!" had her reluctantly answering, "Be right there, Lucy!"

Remus grinned and Tonks was relieved to see that his expression seemed genuinely amused rather than apprehensive. He leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose and said, "I suppose it's time I met your friend."

* * *

A/N: Happy Halloween! I hope everyone has a wonderful day and eats just a little (or a lot, if you'd like:) candy! We will be trick-or-treating (in amazing costumes, of course!) in 40 degree weather—brrr!

I hope everyone enjoyed the snog-fest of this chapter. Just as a fair warning, starting November 1st is National Novel Writer's Month and the beginning of the NaNoWriMo competition. A competition to which I have—likely foolishly—joined and committed to writing 50,000 words of an original fiction novel. Wish me luck and forgive me if JH is updated less frequently than usual during November. I'll reward everyone's patience with a fun one-shot at the beginning of December:).

Also, if anyone is in need of another story that crushes the feels, check out the young Mad-Eye story I posted yesterday titled: "The Price You Have to Pay".


	36. Chapter 36

Tonks smiled at Remus as another knock to her door echoed through her tiny flat. "You're sure you wouldn't rather finish what we're doing here?"

The inopportune arrival of her friend, Lucy, was making for an unfortunate ending to a very pleasant snogging session on Tonks' couch, and she had half a mind to leave Lucy standing in the hall as punishment. The relatively quiet week in the midst of the usual chaos of their schedules had been a blissful time of shared dinners followed by kissing—something Tonks didn't want interrupted, even to introduce Remus to her friend.

"Of course I would, but that would be rude," Remus replied with a grin.

Tonks sighed when Remus removed his hand from the back of her shirt and stood up, extending his hand to help her up. "I told you I was bloody well tired of being interrupted," she grumbled.

Remus chuckled. "At least it's not me doing the interrupting this time."

Unable to help the smile that broke across her face, Tonks said, "That's true." She stood on tiptoes to kiss the underside of Remus' jaw. "I'm sad I won't get to find out just what you were planning next, Professor."

"We'll have to make sure there's time for me to show you this weekend."

"Deal," Tonks said with a smile before pressing her lips to Remus' one last time. Another knock at the door had Tonks pulling back and calling, "Hold your Hippogriffs!"

Tonks reluctantly turned from Remus and opened the door, raising her eyebrows at Lucy standing with her hands on her hips.

"About bloody time," Lucy said impatiently as she bent down and picked up her large work bag.

Tonks stood aside as Lucy pushed past her saying, "I was beginning to think you were having it off—"

With a smile, Tonks shook her head at her friend's lack of verbal filter, not surprised when she didn't look even slightly apologetic or flustered over her words.

"Oh," she said as she set her bag back down and stepped forward, extending her hand to Remus. "You're the mystery man, I presume?"

Remus smiled and shook Lucy's hand. "Remus Lupin."

"Lucy Hale."

"It's a pleasure to meet one of Nymphadora's friends," Remus said.

"Nymphadora?" Lucy asked incredulously as she crossed to the armchair and sat, smoothing the front of her black pencil skirt. "She must really like you."

"I certainly hope so," Remus replied with a grin.

"Comfortable?" Tonks asked Lucy with an arched brow. As much as she'd love to catch up with her friend, the thought of picking up where she'd left off with Remus outweighed the appeal of chit-chat.

"Why? Am I interrupting?" Lucy asked with a cheeky grin.

"Yes."

"No."

Tonks and Remus had replied simultaneously.

Lucy smirked at both of them. "I think we at least have time for tea."

"Indeed," Remus said as he took a seat. "You can fill me in on some of the more humorous moments of your Hogwarts years. Nymphadora has certainly heard some of mine from her...ahh...a friend."

"Oohh, I'd love to," Lucy said, kicking off her heels.

Tonks rolled her eyes and turned and stalked to the kitchen. Annoyed as she was to have their evening activities interrupted, she had to admit she was thrilled that Lucy and Remus would have the chance to get to know one another a little—somehow it made their relationship official in her mind if Remus met people close to her that weren't involved in the Order.

When she returned to her sitting area, Lucy was laughingly telling Remus about the time Tonks had morphed into Professor Trelawney and how she'd done a spot-on imitation of the odd professor's voice.

"So," Lucy said, taking a mug of tea from Tonks. "I think we should double date just as soon as I snag a date with that bloke Hamish from the Sport's office. He's gorgeous by the way—certainly looks like he plays rugby in his spare time." Lucy took a sip of tea and told them about her scouting mission to the Sport's office.

Tonks giggled when Lucy had finished her tale. "So after all that you didn't even speak to him?"

"Gods, no," Lucy exclaimed. "I didn't want to chat him up about work and then have him recognize me as the mad witch who was spying on him."

"I think you underestimate a man's ego," Remus said with a wry smile.

"That so?"

Remus nodded. "I can't speak for all men, but most of us like to know we're sought-after."

"Duly noted, but I still think I'll wait to introduce myself until we are set up on a proper date," Lucy replied with a wink. "Now," she said as she stood, "I've interrupted and taken enough of your time for the night. I'll be off." She slipped her feet back into her shoes and looked to Tonks, who watched her with a bit of envy at her lack of klutziness as she stepped into her tall heels without so much as a wobble. "Are you off on your mad mission again tomorrow? Didn't you say your Friday nights are full?"

Tonks nodded and glanced at Remus, who looked to the floor, his expression suddenly tense.

"Can I bring dinner again so we can have a proper girly chat, or do you have plans?" Lucy asked as she slipped her arms through the sleeves of her robes.

Remus met Tonks' gaze once more, his tense expression fading into a slight grin. "I've occupied her time nearly every evening this week. Feel free to have your girly chat."

"Brilliant," Lucy said brightly. "I'm bringing Chinese again since that place down the street really is the best."

After Lucy had bid farewell, Tonks shut the door and turned to Remus with a tentative smile.

"I like her," Remus said, returning her smile. "She certainly has no trouble saying what's on her mind."

Tonks laughed and picked up her wand, sending their mugs Levitating to the sink. She turned to Remus, ready to ask if he wanted to resume their position before their interruption, but stopped when she saw him suppressing a yawn as he lowered himself back down to the sofa.

"Poor Professor," Tonks said as he swung his legs up to stretch out on the couch, his head resting on one of her throw pillows. Unable to stop herself from taking advantage of his position, she Summoned the blanket draped over the back of her chair and walked over to the couch. "Do you need me to tuck you in this time?" she asked as she spread the blanket over him and gently lied atop him, resting her head on his chest as he brought his arms around her.

"If you tucked me in right now, I'm afraid you'd have me sleeping on your sofa for the night."

"Something I'm certainly not opposed to," she replied. "I could sleep right here, and we could wake up like we did last week." With a sigh, Tonks closed her eyes before continuing. "Don't you wish we could wake up that way everyday?"

Her eyes flew open when she realized she'd pretty much just said, "Hey, wouldn't it be nice if you just moved on in?".

Bugger.

"I mean—I." Tonks cursed herself for her inability to control her words sometimes. "It was...nice waking up with you there."

Remus chuckled, the sound pleasantly rumbling against her cheek since she couldn't even think of raising her head to look him in the face at that moment.

"Don't worry," he said as he tightened his hold on her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I happen to agree."

"Sorry," she said, raising her head finally and giving him a sheepish grin. "I don't want to scare you off or anything."

Remus smiled down at her and said, "It'll take more than you admitting that you enjoy my company to scare me off."

"That's a relief," Tonks said wryly before leaning in to give him a grateful kiss she hoped would take them back to where they'd left off before their interruption.

.

The following day, after a boring day on surveillance duty for a case involving her long sought-after arrest of one of Dung's associates, Tonks opened her door at the knock that sounded and found Lucy on the other side holding bags of Chinese takeaway as she had the week before.

"All right," Lucy said as she set their food on the coffee table. "How long was it going to take you to tell me your mystery bloke was Remus bloody Lupin?"

Hoping Lucy was upset over the kept secret rather than her being involved with Remus, she crossed her arms over her chest and asked, "Is there a problem?"

"Easy," she said warningly. "Don't unleash that Tonks temper on me. I hope you know me well enough by now to know I don't hold the same views as some of my shit-for-brains colleagues." Lucy began unloading the bag of food and peered at Tonks. "He's as cute in person as he is in pictures."

Tonks couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "Gods, isn't he adorable?"

"How'd you meet?"

The forced casualness in Lucy's voice told Tonks that she had a suspicion in her mind already about how they had met.

Her smile faded slightly as she said, "I...can't really tell you."

Lucy eyed Tonks critically as she opened a carton of food. "I'm pretty sure I know what that means—would you give Professor Dumbledore my best next time you see him?"

Going about gathering plates and supplies for their dinner, Tonks chose to ignore Lucy's comment and continue with her task.

"Let's switch, then, to a topic I know you're allowed to discuss," Lucy said with an evil grin as she pulled an egg roll from its wrapper.

Sighing at the calculating look on her friend's face, Tonks asked, "Which is?" knowing full well that Lucy was going to ask about whether she'd shagged Remus yet.

"Have you shagged his adorable arse yet?"

"None of your business," Tonks replied tartly.

"Which means no," Lucy said as she accepted the plate Tonks had filled, quelling slightly at the glare she received. "Which isn't a bad thing, I was just curious. Let's just hope he's not as much as a knob-head as that last bloke you dated—who's hopefully still trying to counteract that hex you sent his way after he hinted how much he fancied the tits of that Muggle actress."

Tonks stabbed a piece of chicken with her chopstick at the thought of the woman's cascading blonde hair and bits much larger than her own that had attracted the eye of the wizard she'd dated a couple of years prior. Unfortunately, she hadn't hexed the man so badly that he wouldn't be recovered by now.

"I think Remus likes my body just as it is," Tonks said, wanting to shake the thought from her head that maybe he didn't and that's why they hadn't seen each other naked.

Lucy giggled and said, "From the state of his hair and how long it took for you to answer the door yesterday when I arrived, I'd say he fancies your body just fine, which he should since you have lovely tits."

Shaking her head at her friend's not-surprisingly frank statement, Tonks couldn't help but be cheered by her words. "Thanks. Now, are you done being nosy?"

"Of course not," she said around a bite of rice.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "I'm sure not, but wouldn't you like to hear what I've learned about your potential next date."

As they chatted over their food—Tonks eating surprisingly little as her nerves were making her stomach twist the closer she got to having to leave for the Quill—she filled Lucy in on the little bit she'd learned about Hamish from her colleague Henry Williamson. What she'd found out—after convincing Henry that she wasn't finally asking for herself—was that he was definitely still single, didn't mind dating a younger woman, and wasn't opposed to a blind date.

Her smile at learning the dirt on Hamish quickly turned into a frown when Lucy looked down at Tonks' nearly still-full plate. "Are you not feeling well?"

Tonks shook her head and said, "I'm fine," even though she felt like her food was battling against the butterflies in her stomach. "Come on," she said as she stood from where she'd been sitting cross-legged in front of her coffee table. "Make me some tea before I have to go to this mission."

Lucy obliged and made tea, sitting on the bed as she had the week before as Tonks dressed in a pair of fitted black denims that had various rips up the legs and her black, sleeveless mock turtleneck. Trying all the while not to let her mind travel to thoughts of Lucius sodding Malfoy and whether or not he was now on to what Piper was really doing at the Quill, Tonks listened as best she could while Lucy described an ongoing case she was working that involved a wizard, a set of enchanted drapes, and the wizard's unsuspecting Muggle neighbor.

"So the neighbor went to his local police jurisdiction and filed a report that the wizard had slipped him some sort of mind-altering substance, which got the Obliviators' knickers in a twist, and—are you sure you're all right?"

Lucy stopped her explanation and looked at Tonks with raised eyebrows

"Fine," Tonks said with a shrug. "I was listening—mind altering substance and Muggle police."

"Do you want me to go with you on this mission tonight?" Lucy asked with a smile. "Hold your hand?"

Tonks rolled her eyes and looked at the clock sitting on her bedside table, realizing that she couldn't put off leaving much longer. "I don't need anyone to hold my hand."

Lucy grinned and stood from her spot on the bed, saying, "Good—I want to go home and put my feet up."

After saying goodbye to Lucy, Tonks searched her flat for her set of plain black robes and came up empty. She rummaged through her laundry, trying to remember if she'd had them at Headquarters—and who knew, really, with the pain-relief potion Hestia had given her that had made her sing Celestina Warbeck songs while she lounged on the couch. With a sigh, Tonks prepared to leave her flat for Knockturn Alley, hoping she'd left her robes and the small sack holding her pay behind the bar the previous week.

With a dramatic sigh and her heart pounding quicker than she'd like, Tonks pulled open the door to the Quill with her wand in her hand. Even if she didn't really think that Quigley would turn her over, she didn't want to let Mad-Eye down with any lack of vigilance if Lucius Malfoy was waiting for her to arrive.

The pub was nearly empty when she entered—a small group of patrons was sitting in the corner booth, and a handful of her least-favorite wizards occupying their usual table, heads bent and speaking in low voices. The sight of them speaking privately caused her to grip her wand tighter and hurry to her spot behind the bar; she would have much preferred if the group had been in the middle of raucous bought of laughter.

Ignoring the group for a moment, Tonks poked around behind the bar—even checking the hooks next to the sink in the back room—but found that her robes weren't anywhere to be found. Knowing she couldn't dawdle for too long, she vowed to ask Quigley if he'd moved them once she saw him.

She didn't have to wait long; Quigley was rounding the bar when she pushed through the swinging door leading back to the pub.

"Saw you come in and got these for you," he said, holding her robes out to her.

"Thanks," Tonks said, taking the bundle.

"You ought not leave those here. I wouldn't put it past one of them to try and track you," he said in a low voice. Quigley eyed her for a moment before saying, "I wouldn't have blamed you if you hadn't showed up tonight. All right?"

"I told you I was fine when I left last week."

"Right. That group's in a foul temper tonight," Quigley said, jerking his head toward the table that held Avery, two Death Eaters she recognized from Mad-Eye's files, and a handful of men Tonks didn't recognize. "You'd do well to watch yourself."

Tonks nodded and turned to gather a tray so she could get to work—the sooner she could out of there that night, the better. As she served drinks to the table full of berks and the handful of others around the pub, Tonks kept an eye out for Severus, who she knew would be there lurking in the pub somewhere based on what he'd told her at the Order meeting earlier that week.

As Tonks worked, she tried to keep an ear open for what Avery was discussing with the men sitting with him, but, for once, he spoke quietly as she moved around the pub and stopped conversation altogether when she refilled their drinks. The night wore on and Tonks became frustrated that her evening was becoming a waste; as relieved as she'd been that nobody had questioned her presence in the pub that evening, her relief was quickly turning into annoyance.

"Y'look like you're buggered by something," Quigley said as he pulled a fresh bottle of Firewhisky from the shelf behind the bar.

Tonks shrugged as she pulled the tap to fill a pint glass with ale. "I'd be in a better mood if that lot tipped better," she said, nodding her head toward Avery's table. At Quigley's harsh burst of laughter that reminded Tonks of Mad-Eye's rarely heard laughter, she started and nearly dropped the glass from her hand.

"It'd be a miracle if that lot paid me for any of what they drink," he said as he handed her the bottle of Firewhisky and took the ale from her hand. "Speaking of them, take this fresh bottle over."

Trying her best not to sigh loudly at Quigley's request, Tonks loaded a tray with fresh glasses and the bottle of whisky and grudgingly walked over. As she was circling the table and placing a fresh glass in front of each of the men, Avery glared at the man sitting across from him and leaned forward so he was staring him down.

"My boss doesn't react kindly when people don't do what they've promised."

Tonks suppressed the shiver that threatened to run down her spine at Avery's words and held her breath as the man shrank back in his seat and hastily shoved his hand inside his robes, pulling out a few rumpled pieces of parchment and sliding them across the table.

"That's more like it," Avery said, snatching the parchments from the table and placing them in the pocket of his robes that he'd draped over the back of his chair. "Now we can toast to a job well done."

Taking a quick glance around the pub to see how many patrons were left, Tonks saw there was only a pair of older men in the corner booth and two men at the bar with their backs facing her; she made a quick decision. Rounding the table to stand next to Avery, she let her tray tip as she reached for his dirty glass, allowing the glasses on her tray to slide to floor with an impressive crash.

"What the—"

Tonks cut off Avery's angry exclamation by dropping to a crouch next to the chair he'd scooted back from the table, saying, "Bugger—shit—" She sat the tray on the table and slipped her other hand into the pocket of his robes. Praying to Merlin she could distract him, Tonks looked up into Avery's angry face and placed her free hand on his knee as the hand in his pocket clutched the parchment he'd placed there moments before. "I'm so sorry," she said, plastering a grimace across her face. She watched with barely concealed horror as the anger left his face to be replaced with a sickening grin.

"It's no matter," he said, covering the hand she'd placed on his knee with his.

Tonks looked down with what she hoped was a display of demur embarrassment, but, in reality, it was because if she had to look at his disgusting grin a second longer she'd likely spit in his face. She chanted a spell in her head to shrink the parchment in her hand and withdrew it from his pocket, keeping the documents concealed in her fist.

"I really am sorry, i-it just slipped and—let me clear this away," Tonks said, standing so she could pull her hand from his and draw her wand from its spot in the pocket along the outer seam of her black denims. She Vanished the shards of glass and said, "I'll run and get you a fresh glass."

Tonks turned quickly and hurried to the bar so Avery couldn't argue. Ignoring Quigley's perplexed look he threw her as he settled the tab of the men sitting at the bar, Tonks pushed through the door to the back room and opened her palm to return the parchment to its normal size. She crossed to the desk and searched for a clean sheet of parchment amongst the clutter and came up empty. Knowing she had no time to spare, she grabbed a sheet that looked like an order invoice and multiplied it. With a quick sigh of relief, Tonks watched as the information from the nicked documents sprawled down the duplicated papers after casting a copying spell. She closed her fist around the originals after shrinking them and shoved her copies into her back pocket before grabbing a clean glass from the few that were drying next to the sink.

She knew she needed to replace the documents to Avery's pocket so he wasn't suspicious and was hoping the distraction of her surprising display moments before was still enough to keep his focus on her and not his robes.

"I must be losing my touch, making a mess like that," Tonks said, setting the glass in front of Avery and pouring him a healthy measure of whisky. She glanced at him and saw he was watching her with a smirk. "Let me make sure I cleared all that glass away—I wouldn't want any of it to be stuck in your robes."

Feeling Avery's eyes on her, Tonks decided to continue to take advantage of his interest in her and—knowing that if Severus was still in the pub either disguised or Disillusioned, he was probably furious with her—made a show of shaking out the hem of his robes as she crouched next to his chair once more, slipping her hand back in the pocket and depositing the parchment back in its spot before placing her hand on Avery's shoulder to push herself to standing again.

"Reckon you're all clear," Tonks said before grabbing her tray and turning to walk back to the bar. She hoped the men around the table resuming their conversation would be enough to keep Avery's attention away from her.

Thinking she didn't want to be stuck in the pub with Avery lurking while she cleaned up after the last customer, Tonks pushed through the door behind the bar and found Quigley sitting at the desk.

"I think there's only that Avery left out there—you mind if I skive off early?"

Quigley leaned back in his chair and and peered at Tonks through narrowed eyes before saying, "That's probably best. I'll let you know if you're needed next week."

Tonks turned and pushed through the door, grabbing her robes draped over the bar and balling them up to look like a pile of rags in her hands; a quick exit through the back alley door seemed the better escape over walking through the pub to the main door. Tonks didn't even wait for the door to shut behind her before she turned on the spot and Apparated to the Hog's Head. As she was morphing her features from Piper's back to her own, the crack of Apparition had her whirling toward the sound with her wand drawn in case Avery had managed to track her.

Severus stood before her, and, by the look on his face, he had seen her stunt with Avery and was indeed furious. Without a word, he grabbed her arm above her elbow and pulled her to the front door of the Hog's Head, pushing her through before guiding her to the fireplace. She knew their destination before he called it, and opened her eyes moments later to find herself in an office she hadn't seen since her student days.

"Ah, mission complete for the evening?" Dumbledore asked from where he sat behind his desk.

"Have you any idea what you've done?" Severus asked in a low voice, ignoring Dumbledore's greeting.

"I can take care of myself with him," Tonks said, wrenching her arm from his grasp and placing her hands on her hips. "And at least I got something out of it."

Severus turned to Dumbledore. "This mission needs to come to an immediate end."

"Says who?"

"I believe I just said so," he replied, keeping his eyes fixed on Dumbledore.

"There's no reason to—"

"The information you've gathered from your time at the Quill has been mediocre, and your resources could be put to better use."

"Don't be a git!" Tonks said, prompting Severus to turn toward her, his eyebrows raised as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Severus fixed her with the imposing stare she remembered from her student days that usually warned her that she'd earned a detention. But she wasn't his student any longer, and she refused to quell under his gaze. She mirrored him, crossing her arms over her chest and said, "What I've gathered could hardly be called mediocre, and it takes weeks of work sometimes to get a solid lead on a case."

"This isn't an Auror case that is going to trial in front of the Wizengamot. We don't have the luxury of time to gather evidence—we must act quickly. And Quigley is unreliable at best, and at worst will drunkenly spill information about you in a heartbeat." Severus' voice rose the more he spoke. "Not only do you underestimate that threat that Avery brings, but you're letting your ego cloud the fact that we should put this mission to bed and move on to something worthwhile."

"My ego?" Tonks shrieked, unfolding her arms and closing the distance between them so they were practically standing boot to boot.

"Do either of you care to hear my thoughts on the matter?" Dumbledore asked. "It is, after all, my office you're using for your argument."

They stared wordlessly at each other for a moment before the sound of Tonks' stomach churning filled the quiet office, it having chose that moment to voice its displeasure at the meager meal—well, meager compared to her normal standards—she'd eaten that evening. The anger in Severus' face faded as his eyes flitted down to her abdomen and back up to Tonks' face, one of his brows raised. He gave her an impatient look and strode to the fireplace, barking out "kitchen!" before stepping into the flames. Tonks stared at the floor for a moment before chancing a glance at Dumbledore.

"Neither one of you is wrong, I daresay." He gestured to the chair sitting in front of his desk.

"What exactly is he not wrong about," Tonks asked as she flopped into the chair the Headmaster had indicated and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We do not have the luxury of time to build a proper case—the information we gather needs to be done so efficiently."

"It's only been—"

Tonks stopped when Dumbledore held up a hand.

"I do not agree that we should abandon this mission immediately—despite what Severus thinks; although I will need to be informed of the reasons for his concerns—but we should weigh the benefits of the mission versus using your resources toward another venture." He paused and eyed Tonks over his spectacles. "I also disagree that your ego is clouding your judgement. I know you'd hate the considerable amount of time you've invested in this mission to be a waste."

Tonks thought that Dumbledore was being kind, especially since if she were being truthful with herself, she would admit that the lackluster results of her time at the Quill was definitely part of the reason why she was loathe to end the mission.

As Tonks was considering Dumbledore's words, a loud crack alerted them to the arrival of a visitor that wasn't a witch or wizard given the Anti-Disapparition wards on the castle. She smiled as she looked up to find Dobby standing next to her chair.

"Miss is hungry?" he asked, the broad smile that stretched across his face telling her that he was pleased to once again come to her aid.

"Starving," Tonks replied, unable to stop the grin that turned up her lips.

"Dobby is happy to help, miss," the elf said as he produced a tray and used what she guessed was a Hover Charm to allow it to float in the air next to the arm of her chair.

As Tonks was thanking Dobby and examining the contents of the tray—a sliced apple along with a few pieces of baguette topped with creamy cheese Tonks hoped was Brie—the flames in the fireplace leapt high as Severus stepped through. At the sight of the Potions Master, Dobby Disapparated after a swift bow.

"That's twice now you've chased him away—I like Dobby."

Severus scowled as he took the seat next to Tonks and said, "That elf has an odd affinity for Potter, and therefore I dislike him on principle."

"Thanks for the snack," Tonks said grudgingly, not forgetting the argument they'd been having just before he'd swept away to the kitchens.

"I thought perhaps you would see reason more clearly when plied with food."

Tonks snorted before popping an apple slice into her mouth. "Unlikely."

"Nymphadora and I were just discussing the merits of this mission and when it should come to an end." Dumbledore stopped and glanced at Tonks before shifting his gaze back to Severus. "What happened tonight that has you concerned?"

Severus described what he saw from his spot at a table under a Disillusionment Charm. As he spoke, Tonks shoved an entire slice of baguette in her mouth to keep from interrupting; she was sure Dumbledore wouldn't be impressed with further argument and decided to draw on her small amount of self-control and wait for him to ask her opinion.

When Severus had finished, Dumbledore looked to Tonks and said, "Nymphadora?"

"I can take care of myself where Avery's concerned."

Severus scoffed and shook his head. "You wear that statement like a bloody badge of honor—I've seen first-hand what you can do to take care of yourself, and I don't disagree, but the opening you've given that man tonight...he will do all he can to get what he wants from it."

"He's not always there," Tonks argued. "I'm sure your boss has more important things for him to do than to chase barmaids."

"One would hope," Dumbledore said, effectively cutting off the argument that was brewing once more. "Nymphadora, what did you gain in return for your exchange with Avery?"

Not knowing what it was she had copied from the parchment in Avery's robes—and desperately hoping she wouldn't be proved wrong by producing something of little consequence—Tonks stood and pulled the rumpled parchment from the back pocket of her jeans and unfolded it before setting it on Dumbledore's desk. She glared at Severus before settling back in her chair and helping herself to more of her snack.

"This appears to be a duty roster," Dumbledore began as he scanned the page. "From the names listed on this page, I'd say it's a schedule for the wizard employees of Azkaban."

"Information that it only marginally helpful since we learned weeks ago from that fool, Murphy, that these documents were being pursued," Severus said.

Dumbledore held up a hand to stop Tonks before she could respond. "Nymphadora has spent a considerable amount of time on this mission, and I agree with her that we shouldn't abandon without careful consideration. However," he said with a pointed look at Severus, who obviously had something to say. "I do not believe that it should continue indefinitely."

"How much time do I have?"

"A matter of weeks, during which time I will monitor your progress. I will let you know when I believe it's time to discuss an exit strategy."

Understanding the finality of Dumbledore's words, Tonks nodded and stood, heading for the fireplace. She turned to say goodnight before grabbing a pinch of Floo powder and found Severus' intense gaze fixed on her. Rather than try to discern what his expression could possibly mean, Tonks said a terse "goodnight" and called her destination, hoping Remus was waiting for her at Headquarters.

* * *

A/N: I didn't fall off the face of the Earth! I survived NaNoWriMo, and, just in case you're curious, I finished with 14 minutes to spare with 50,019 words-hooray! Hopefully, one of these days you'll see my book for sale on a shelf:) Needless to say, after working my *ss off writing 50,000 in a month that also included three kids' birthdays, a week-long family trip, Thanksgiving, and the usual chaos that comes with having five kids, I was tired. Which is why you had to wait until December 20th for an update. My apologies, and I hope you are all still with me! Let's get back to Remus and Tonks, shall we? If you'd like, tell me how angry you are for having to wait for an update in a review;).


	37. Chapter 37

September turned to October, and the weeks flew by in a flurry of work, Order duties, and as much time with Remus as Tonks could manage. Sometimes all they had was a quick cuddle before they retreated exhaustedly—and disappointingly as far as Tonks was concerned—to their own beds, but she wouldn't trade the fleeting time for anything. Her workload for both the Ministry and the Order increased as the date got closer to Halloween; based on the information coming into the Order meetings, the Death Eaters seemed to be gearing up for something big. October also brought more work into the Auror Office than any other month since witches and wizards throughout Britain always became more paranoid as Halloween drew near.

The plotting of the Death Eaters, along with the general increase in mischievous behavior as October neared its end, also made for busier nights at the Quill, during which Tonks tried to gather as much information as possible in hopes that Dumbledore wouldn't decide the mission needed to come to a close before she was ready. Luckily, Avery rarely graced the grubby pub with his presence, only appearing once to stop and speak briefly to Malfoy, who was having another meeting with the werewolf—whose name she'd overheard as Chuck Parsons—she'd seen before. When she'd commented on this to Severus after checking in one night, he'd simply said that he'd made it so that Avery's work would take him far away from the Quill.

Tonks wasn't thrilled with the little bits of intelligence her time at the Quill yielded. The password to the hidden room had changed once again, and with the increased crowd, she hadn't had the time to linger and work out the new one. One night she'd been lucky enough that Crabbe or Goyle had carelessly dropped a potion vial out of their pocket, and Tonks had been able to grab it while cleaning up their table; it contained traces of both compulsion and short-term memory potions—Severus had been kind enough to point out that that was hardly monumental information considering it fit with both what she had observed and what Hestia had reported after treating a patient complaining of memory loss after a visit to the Quill. Tonks was sure her time on this mission was coming to an end any week.

October's full moon came and went, this time with no drama—Tonks had respectfully kept her innocent pushing to a minimum in deference to Remus' mood leading up to the full moon. She was rewarded with absolutely no hesitation on his part when she'd asked to help the morning after. Although he allowed her to massage his sore muscles and lie next to him in his bed again, and they made as much time as possible for snogging on her couch as possible, there sadly weren't any monumental breakthroughs with their physical relationship. They kissed, cuddled and sometimes Remus was bold enough to let his hands wander over her body through her clothes, but that was the extent of it. Tonks kept her resolve not to push him, although since his kisses alone usually left her in a state of longing that she internally cursed him for, her resolve was weakening. It was just as well that Dumbledore sent Remus to help Hagrid make the last leg of his journey half-way through the month, otherwise she'd probably end up doing something completely mad, like answering her door in just her knickers, just to see what he'd do.

With Remus gone and a rare Friday night free when Quigley hadn't owled that he needed her the last Friday of the month, Tonks found herself available for one of the ladies' nights Minerva had mentioned in September. It was an entertaining evening that yielded a myriad of wine-induced stories and admissions that left Tonks with more knowledge than was strictly necessary on the type of lingerie that Arthur Weasley preferred, the hilarious confession that Hestia had a crush on Severus—mostly because of his voice, she admitted to a slightly shocked Minerva, who didn't have the benefit of wine to soften the blow of Hestia's words since she had to return to school and be on what she'd dubbed "toad patrol"—and very little, in comparison to the other ladies' conversations, from Emmeline as to whether her and Sirius had managed to spend any more time together after their initial tea.

Ladies' night had been great fun, and Tonks found herself longing for a repeat of that night the following week when she stood behind the bar of the Quill, wiping down the surface at the end of the night after learning frustratingly little new information. She was not at all surprised when Mad-Eye told her when checking in at Headquarters that Dumbledore wanted an early meeting the next morning before she headed in to work for her weekend shift.

When Tonks opened the door to the Hog's Head, she was thankful for the fire crackling merrily in the fireplace. Not only was it still dark outside, but, as usual for Scotland in November, there was a fair amount of snow on the ground that complemented the frigid temperature. It didn't help that she'd decided to get up early enough to run on the surrounding trails before her meeting and had forgotten until ten minutes into her run that she should have cast and Impervious Charm to her trainers before setting out. The damp from the small amount of snow that reached the ground through the thick canopy of trees of the wooded trail she'd chosen had seeped through the sides of her shoes, wetting the bottoms of her socks.

Severus was already sitting with his arms crossed over his chest and his usual scowl fixed on his face at a table near the fireplace, and Aberforth was placing mugs and a pot of coffee in front of him.

"Hey, Ab," Tonks greeted breathlessly. The cold had prompted her to shorten her cool-down significantly, so she was still catching her breath from her exercise.

"Ain't seen you in a while, girl," he said. "That fool mission keeping you busy?"

Tonks smiled as she unlaced her trainers, hoping to use the fire and a Drying Charm on them. "Of course. Breakfast?" she asked hopefully.

Aberforth huffed and Summoned a tray from the bar that held porridge, toast, and bacon. "I've learned I better have food prepared when you're gonna be here."

Severus had ignored their exchange completely and, in fact, hadn't even looked up from apparently trying to stare a hole into the table when Tonks sat down. As Aberforth settled her food and a mug in front of her, Tonks took in Severus' appearance. He looked even more pale than usual, dark shadows under his eyes standing out in stark comparison, and she noticed a slight tremor to his hand as he reached for his mug.

"I can toast up the rest of the bread in the back if you need," Aberforth said as he poured her coffee and watched Tonks take three slices from the stack.

"Ha, bloody, ha," Tonks said as she began spreading butter across her toast.

Aberforth turned back to the kitchen and Tonks began eating her breakfast in silence while Severus continued his staring contest with the table. "You look like shit," Tonks said as she refilled both of their mugs, knowing that if she fussed over him and asked if he was all right, he'd likely bite her head off.

Severus' gaze flicked momentarily to Tonks before settling back on the table once more. "This coming from the woman who has sweat dripping from her hair," he replied, his deep voice having the gravelly tone of someone who either hadn't slept or had just woken up—her guess was he hadn't slept.

Tonks pulled the fleece headband she wore to cover her ears when she ran in the cold off her head and ran a hand through her short, bright pink hair that was likely sticking up like mad now that her bed-head was mingled with sweat. Wondering if his reflexes would be as quick in his state—and briefly wondering if he had the energy to hex her—Tonks hooked her finger around the headband and flung it at him slingshot-style, smiling when he unfolded his arms and snatched it out of the air before it hit him and folded his arms across his chest again.

"Nice catch," Tonks replied as she added milk to her porridge. She stirred the milk and brown sugar and took a large bite before reaching down the remove her shoes and socks, setting them both on the hearth in front of the fire.

"You do realize you are a witch, and there are charms to prevent that," he said, jerking his head toward the fireplace, tossing her headband next to her shoes.

"It'd just gone five o'clock when I started out, and my brain wasn't quite awake."

Severus grunted indistinctly as the flames in the fireplace turned green and Dumbledore stepped into the Hog's Head. He eyed Tonks' shoes and socks before settling at the table next to Severus, conjuring tea and ignoring Aberforth's coffee as Tonks had learned was his custom. After they'd exchanged pleasantries and Dumbledore had Transfigured Tonks' wet socks into thick knitted stockings in yellow and black stripes, Dumbledore began the conversation Tonks had been dreading for weeks.

"Your efforts have been nothing less than I would expect from you, Nymphadora, but I believe we should, as the saying goes, quit while we're ahead."

"Are we really that far ahead?" Tonks asked, hoping she didn't sound as narky as she felt.

"Any information we gain about our enemies puts us farther ahead than we were before," Dumbledore responded.

Tonks nodded and went back to her coffee, hoping the caffeine would aid in cheering her up.

"Their recruiting has slowed dramatically," Severus began after Dumbledore asked for his report. "The Dark Lord believes he has enough spies to do his bidding for the time being, and the mission we feared was coming is in the works—thanks to the willingness of the Azkaban guards to pass along their knowledge."

"Time for his closest friends to join the fun, is it?" Tonks asked, wondering what Dumbledore would plan for the Order to do to prevent her mad aunt and the rest of the Death Eater zealots rejoining the inner circle.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said grimly.

Tonks glared at Severus and ate her breakfast as he went on to explain exactly why it was futile to continue their efforts with her role as Piper. She watched him carefully, even though she was aggravated, taking in the state of his ragged appearance. As he spoke, his normally silky voice rough and filled with exhaustion, an idea suddenly formed, and she waited for Severus to pause before interjecting, knowing he wouldn't like the idea and not wanting to irritate him any further by interrupting.

"What if...the goal of the mission changes?" Tonks asked once Severus had finished.

Dumbledore's gaze turned sharply toward her. "How, precisely?"

"Rather than just having her not show back up for work, why not make her disappearance worth our while? Worth—" Tonks' eyes flitted to Severus' and back to Dumbledore. "—his while," she finished, jerking her head toward the man across from her, whose black eyes were narrowed as he stared at her.

"You mean to have Severus discover Piper as a spy," Dumbledore said after a moment.

"No," Snape said flatly.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Why the hell not?"

"It's far too risky."

"And what you do every week isn't risky?" Tonks asked with a huff. "Would it not be helpful for you to dispose of a spy? Stay in You-Know-Who's favor?"

"Even if it would, I won't be a part of this plan."

"You will if I think it beneficial," Dumbledore said levelly, causing Severus to scowl and glare at Tonks. "I don't entertain this lightly, my dear," he continued. "I want a report detailing your plan, and if I find it acceptable, we will move forward. Do you believe your presence will be requested in the coming weeks? We need time to prepare."

Tonks nodded. "October has been busy, even with Lucius not meeting as often—he was only in twice meeting with that werewolf, Chuck Parsons."

"I want your report as soon as possible," Dumbledore said as he stood from the table. "I'd like to end this mission so that your resources can be used toward our next efforts."

"Why did you propose this?" Severus hissed once Dumbledore had exited through the Floo and the flames died down to normal.

Tonks stared at him for a moment, wondering how much she should say. Severus' reports never included anything specific about how his time with the Death Eaters affected him—no big surprise there—but there were meetings when he appeared battered and exhausted, and by the look of him at the moment, he wasn't have an easy time. In the end, she settled on simply stating, "Don't tell me it won't help," before taking a drink of her coffee.

"I did not ask for, nor do I require your assistance. The sooner this mission ends the better—there is only so much time I can keep Avery busy elsewhere."

"Funny, I didn't ask for your help with him, so I suppose we're even."

Severus clenched his jaw and he shook his head, turning to focus on the flames in the fireplace. Tonks let him stew silently while she refilled both their coffee mugs again and finished off the remainder of her toast.

Finally, after a few minutes, he said in a low voice, "Even if your assistance was requested—which it wasn't," he added with an impatient look. "This will not be easy to orchestrate."

"I didn't say I thought it would be easy."

"If this is going to prove advantageous for me at all, he will want...proof that you are dead, and it may look suspicious if I am the only one involved."

Hoping she sounded bolder than she felt, Tonks asked, "Will viewing your memories be enough, or will he want to see an actual body?"

"If we go through with this plan, I will ensure that I can prove your death through Legilimency." Tonks realized she must have looked relieved, because Severus uncrossed his arms and placed his palms on the table, leaning forward and fixing her with his unwavering gaze. "Do you realize what that means, Nymphadora?"

Tonks nodded and took a deep breath, voicing aloud what she'd realized the moment she had suggested the new twist to their mission. "It means it will have to look convincing. It means you'll have to use some spells against me."

"Precisely." Severus sat back and raised his mug to his mouth and took a drink before asking, "Can you hold a morph under those circumstances?"

Before Tonks could answer, a silver mist appeared on the floor next to her chair and formed into the large, wrinkly-faced, long-eared Bloodhound Patronus of her colleague Henry Williamson and spoke.

"Our cold case from September turned up early this morning. Meet me behind Mulpepper's in Knockturn."

Tonks watched the Patronus fade and furrowed her brow before she gasped and turned to grab her shoes, knocking her coffee mug over with her elbow.

"Why the hell is William Murphy turning up in Knockturn Alley?" Tonks asked as she tried to shove her feet into her trainers while still wearing the thick stockings Dumbledore had fashioned.

Severus abruptly stopped clearing away Tonks' spilled coffee. "Is he mad?"

"He's proven before that he isn't all that bright," Tonks said as she hastily tied up her laces and stood.

She looked down at her fleece-lined running tights and Puddlemere United sweatshirt that was still damp in places. Knowing she wouldn't have time for a shower when she stopped by her flat for her robes and badge, Tonks cast a quick Cleansing Charm over her body and a Drying Charm to her hair—if she couldn't clean up properly, at least she wouldn't smell like sweat all day. She grabbed the headband she'd worn while running and pulled it into place, deciding that was the best effort to tame her wild hair since she didn't want to stop to morph at that moment.

"I'll check in when I can. Let Dumbledore know what's come up?" Tonks asked before she started for the door, stepping into the freezing air to Apparate.

After stopping momentarily by her flat to grab the work robes hanging in her wardrobe that her mother had ironed for her the previous weekend, Tonks Apparated again to the alley across the street from the Apothecary and took a deep breath, dreading what she was preparing to walk into—especially since Henry hadn't specified if Murphy had turned up dead or alive. The moment she turned into the alley behind Mr. Mulpepper's, the Knockturn Alley apothecary, Tonks knew it was going to be a long and terrible day.

"Wotcher, Henry," Tonks said as she approached her colleague, who was crouched next to a man lying on the ground beside a set of rubbish bins.

"Not how I'd hoped he'd turn up," Henry said as he stood. "Did I get you in the middle of your run?"

"Not quite the middle. Any witnesses?"

Henry snorted. "Not in this part of town. What're your first thoughts?"

Tonks forced herself to look down at Murphy's face as she drew her wand, trying her best to adopt the cool, detached professionalism required of her in that moment, when what she wanted to do was hex something. How could he have been so bloody stupid as to come back the the UK?

Tonks looked quickly around the scene. "The rubbish bins haven't been disturbed, and there's no scorch marks or any other signs of spells from a duel." _Not that Murphy would last long against even one Death Eater._ "He was dumped here, killed somewhere else."

Henry nodded and crouched down next to Tonks where she was checking Murphy to confirm he was indeed dead. She wouldn't put it past the Death Eaters to curse him or put him in some sort of enchanted sleep. She sighed heavily and looked away to avoid his lifeless eyes once she'd determined that he was, in fact, dead.

"Here's what I don't get—why's there no Dark Mark in the sky?" Henry asked quietly.

Tonks looked surreptitiously around at the crime scene photographer and the wizard who would collect Murphy's body when they were through with the scene.

"I mean," Henry continued, "if the Death Eaters did this, why aren't they taking credit?"

"They're too busy keeping a low profile while the Ministry pretends nothing's changed," Tonks replied. "Why should they take credit for this and call attention to themselves?"

Henry nodded, his face telling Tonks that he didn't like it any better than she did, but there was nothing they could do about it at the moment. The case against Murphy's killer would grow cold, just as his missing person's case had, because they wouldn't truly be able to pursue the actual culprits. Tonks was sure that if she were actually able to get Quigley to name the "company" he'd referred to when her and Henry had questioned him weeks ago about Murphy's disappearance, she'd never be allowed to call on them for interviews or obtain permission to search for evidence—not through the Auror department, at least; she hoped she would have a bit more freedom to investigate within the Order.

Tonks' frustration grew as they conducted their investigation of the scene; at every turn it seemed that the Death Eaters were mocking the Auror Department as well as the Order. The cause of death was ridiculously easy to determine, and Murphy's wand was left on his person, making it easy for them to determine what spells he'd used in his defense. If this were any other case, their investigation would be off to a brilliant start.

Tonks finished their investigation of the scene while Henry went to interview Angus Mulpepper, the owner of the apothecary. As she signaled to the wizard waiting in the background for Murphy to be taken away to the Ministry, the crack of Apparition had her turning toward the sound with her wand drawn.

Tonks relaxed when she saw Kingsley striding toward her. "Wotcher," she said as when he reached her side. Since Gawain Robards was the supervisor on call for the weekend, Tonks knew he'd likely been sent by Dumbledore. She cast a _Muffliato_ charm and said, "Henry's probably nearly finished with Mulpepper—what do you need?"

"Charlie contacted Dumbledore just after you left Hog's Head," he began rapidly.

"Told him Murphy'd scarpered sometime in the night. He's gone to fetch the fiancé, and he wants you in his office as soon as you can leave here."

"I can't send Henry to notify Murphy's brother on his own," Tonks argued. "And there's others we'll need to contact today—it'll look suspicious is I just bow out of a case."

"You know this case is going to be closed quicker than you can say 'cover-up' if Fudge has his way. He'll want it tidied up before the words 'Death Eater' comes to anyone's mind. I'll go with Henry." He held up a hand when Tonks started to protest. "I'll think of some excuse."

Murphy's body being Levitated into a magically sized bag caused Tonks to turn her body away, looking instead up into Kingsley's face. "Tell him I've gone to write a summons asking Paul Quigley to come in for questioning." The last thing she wanted for the cantankerous barman was to cause him more trouble by Aurors visiting his pub again.

Kingsley eyed her curiously, but nodded. "Don't keep Dumbledore waiting."

When Tonks entered Dumbledore's office through the Floo from the Hog's Head, she found him pacing in front of his desk as Murphy's fiancé, Deidra, sat in one of the chairs staring, apparently unseeing, at her hands folded in her lap. Tonks looked up into his piercing blue eyes as he stopped pacing to gaze at her. She understood his unspoken question and shook her head slightly, causing him to take a deep breath and turn to Deidra.

"Miss Harris, you've met Auror Tonks before," Dumbledore said.

"Yes," the woman choked out.

Tonks stepped forward and said, "I'm sorry to inform you that William was found dead early this morning in Knockturn Alley." She paused as Deidra covered her face with her hands, her shoulders shaking with quiet sobs. Her training dictated that she patiently waited for Deidra to advance the conversation; you never knew what a loved one would freely reveal during an investigation.

After a few moments, Deidra looked up, tears streaking her pale face, and asked, "How? Who?"

"It's too early in our investigation to know all of the details," came Tonks' standard Auror office answer.

"It was them," Deidra whispered, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "You know it was."

"Do you know why William was back in the UK?" Tonks asked, taking the seat next to Deidra as Dumbledore handed her a handkerchief.

"I'm sure he came back to see me," she replied, anguish written across her face.

Tonks crinkled her brows in confusion. "Weren't you together?"

"Miss Harris decided to stay behind when William was relocated to the Continent," Dumbledore supplied.

In the eerie way that Dumbledore knew things, he held up a hand at Tonks and said before she could question, "She is physically unable to reveal your role outside of the Auror Department, nor can she speak of anything else Order related."

"I wanted better than to be in hiding. And I—in a way I think I wanted to punish him for the terrible choices he'd made," she said in a strangled voice. "Why would he have thought…"

Tonks swallowed and turned to Dumbledore, who was watching Deidra with a somber expression as she bent her head and cried into her handkerchief. "I can't linger, sir," she said as much for needing to get back to her job as she needed to leave his office. The utter waste of William Murphy's life disgusted her—as did most of the things the Death Eaters did—and she was feeling the need to either burst into floods or draw her wand and curse the first Death Eater she came across.

"Report to Headquarters when you are finished with your work today," he replied quietly.

Knowing she should say something to Deidra, but knowing she couldn't say anything so trite as promising to apprehend William's killers, Tonks stood and said, "Given the current attitude of the Ministry, I won't tell you that you'll see whoever's responsible punished, but you can be sure I'll do my best to find out exactly who killed William."

Deidra nodded, looking up at Tonks as she dried her face with the handkerchief. "I understand. Thank you."

Tonks stepped through the Floo to the Hog's Head, stomping through the nearly-empty pub after stumbling over the hearth, slamming the door behind her when she exited. The worn path leading around to the back of the building and toward the woods was slushy, but Tonks barely felt the melting snow that once again threatened to freeze her toes. When she neared the woods, safely far enough away from the pub, she drew her wand and pointed it at low tree stump and hurled a hex at it, the sound of a small firework echoing throughout the empty woods as red sparks danced around the stump. The tension and frustration expelled from her body was satisfying enough that she cast the hex again, and again, at least five times before a voice behind her stopped her from casting it once more.

"Reckon that tree stump's dead by now."

Tonks whirled, wand raised, to find Aberforth standing about ten meters behind her, his wand raised with what she assumed to be a Shield Charm.

"Thought you could use this," he said, holding out a takeaway cup.

Frustrated at the few tears that had escaped her eyes, Tonks wiped them away impatiently and said, "Is it spiked?" as she closed the distance between them and took the warm cup from his outstretched hand. "I wouldn't mind a little whisky in my coffee at the moment."

The twitch of Aberforth's grey mustache gave away a hint of a smile. "You've more work to do today. Any other time, I'd be happy to pour you a drink."

Tonks took a welcome sip of the warm coffee as she blinked back her tears. "I didn't think I'd give a buggeration what happened to that idiot, but…" She shook her head sipped again from her cup. "It's just so bloody stupid that he's dead."

"I wish I had better news, but you're likely to find a lot of this to be bloody stupid before the end."

Tonks let out a shaky laugh. "Aren't you a ray of sunshine?"

After thanking Aberforth for the coffee, Tonks Apparated to the Ministry and hurried up to the Auror department to start the summons for Quigley she was supposed to be working on. Luckily, when Henry and Kingsley returned, her partner didn't question her request not to interview Quigley at the Quill. The remainder of her work day was filled with working with Henry to track down and interview witnesses—not before, as she'd predicted, a Floo call with Scrimgeour who'd told them to keep their investigation as quiet as possible and to approve all interviews with him before moving ahead. Tonks had been encouraged at his obvious frustration with the investigation being limited; regardless of being the head of the department, he was still an Auror and would like to pursue any lead possible. After the call had finished, Tonks wondered how much she could push the investigation before receiving a reprimand.

When she entered Headquarters that evening—hoping she hadn't kept Dumbledore waiting with the exhaustingly long work day—Remus was walking up the steps of the basement kitchen, looking travel-worn and as exhausted as she felt. After two weeks of no contact, and the worst day she could remember in a long time, Tonks couldn't help but launch herself at him and bury her face in his jumper, inhaling his scent and enjoying the feel of his arms wrapped around her body as he lifted her off her feet.

"All right?" he whispered in her ear after they'd been embracing for at least a minute and Tonks had made no move to loosen the hold she had around Remus' neck.

Tonks nodded, her head still resting against his chest as Remus lowered her down so her feet were touching the floor once more. "Shit day, is all," she said with a shrug. "And I missed you."

She was rewarded with the boyish grin she loved as Remus said, "I missed you too," before he bent to kiss her lightly on the lips. Her disappointment at his brief kiss was soothed when he asked, "Come up while I unpack?" He looked down and studied her appearance, his gaze sweeping down her body and back up to her face before he raised his eyebrows at her. "This is casual attire for work, even for you."

Tonks sighed as Remus grabbed her hand and tugged her behind him up the two flights of stairs to his room. As they climbed, she told him about the start of her day—the early run and meeting and only vaguely about the case she'd been called for.

"So I haven't even been able to shower," Tonks finished as Remus closed the door. She pulled back the neck of the sweatshirt she was still wearing and lowered her head for a sniff as she said, "I probably smell as awful as that friend of Hagrid's you've been traveling with."

Remus dropped his rucksack at his feet and closed the distance between them with two long strides, pulling her close to his body as he lowered his head to nuzzle the skin at the base of her neck. "I think you smell amazing," he said as he released his hold from around her body and brought his hands up to push her robes over her shoulder.

"I think you're mental," Tonks said with a smile as she shrugged out of her robes. She tipped her face to tease him further, but her words were cut off before she could even begin when Remus captured her lips, wasting no time before coaxing her lips apart and deepening their kiss. Tonks surrendered to his fierce kiss, grasping the front of his jumper as the small portion of her brain currently capable of coherent thought told her this was exactly what she needed: to let herself be carried away by his lips moving over hers and the way his tongue caressed hers. Her terrible day faded from her mind as Remus continued to show her just how much he had apparently missed her.

With Remus' arms wrapped around her body, they shuffled across the room, kissing ravenously and stumbling over each other's feet before his hands slid down to her bum, his grip tightening before his lifted her and fell back on the bed with an "oof".

"Glad to see me, are you?" Tonks teased as Remus slid his hand under her sweatshirt.

Rather than wait for an answer, Tonks sat up so she was straddling Remus and, keeping her eyes on his, grasped the hem of her sweatshirt and pulled it over her head before tossing it behind her and lowering herself back down to press her lips to his again. She was expecting his touch to be gentle—tentative even—as it usually was when they embraced, but was happily surprised when his hands roamed her body boldly as she'd hoped he'd do for weeks now.

Just as Tonks was hoping Remus would help her shimmy out of her running bra, the door opened abruptly.

"If you're asleep—" Sirius began before bursting into loud laughter.

"As you can see, I'm not asleep," Remus snapped. "Now shut the damn door."

"All right, all right, I'm going. But you should both know Albus will be here soon."

As Sirius shut the door, Tonks lowered her head to Remus' chest with a loud sigh. "We should make Dumbledore wait for us until we're done here," she mumbled into Remus' jumper.

Remus made a sound of approval and rolled them so they were lying side-by-side. "I was hoping for a proper shower."

"Here's a thought," Tonks said as she smiled at Remus. "Since we're both in desperate need of showering, I say we get through our reports to the Headmaster and shower together before seeing if there's any leftovers in that cupboard Molly charmed into a freezer."

"Tempting, of course, but far too tempting, I'm afraid." Remus leaned in and gave her a swift kiss before saying, "Besides, I don't want our first time to be in the shower."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Use your imagination, Professor—there are plenty of things we could do besides shag. Really, I just want to see you starkers—"

"So I gathered."

Tonks pushed herself up to sitting before scrambling off the bed in search of her sweatshirt. "And the longer I wait, the more I assume you have no interest in seeing me starkers."

"Which is absurd," Remus said as he pushed himself up on his elbows.

"Is it?"

Remus crinkled his brows in confusion. "Of course."

Tonks pulled her top over her head and bent to gather her robes from where they lied in a puddle on the floor. As she crossed the room, Remus jumped from the bed and placed his palm on the door before she could open it.

"Excuse me, I need to meet with Dumbledore," Tonks said.

"He's not here yet."

"TONKS!"

Sirius' spell-amplified voice echoed through the house, causing Tonks to arch an eyebrow at Remus in challenge and reach for the doorknob.

Remus leaned his weight against the door. "We're not finished talking."

"I'm finished listening."

"TONKS, GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!"

Even two floors up from the entry hall, Tonks could hear the shrieking and shouted insults coming from the mad portrait and planned on telling Sirius that he could tend to the thing since he'd set her off.

Keeping her hand on the doorknob, Tonks held Remus' gaze, fighting to keep her emotions off her face. She truly didn't know what to think about his reluctance. So sure that sooner or later her patience would pay off, she was disappointed to still be hovering in the same place they had been for ages. After the day she'd had, Tonks would have welcomed the comfort of Remus' embrace to chase away her feelings, and would love for the time she'd spent trying to help him understand his worth to her pay off.

"Let me out, please."

Remus watched her for a moment more, seeming to be warring with himself, before he stepped back and allowed Tonks to open the door. She walked down a flight of stairs to find Sirius standing on the landing below.

"Now that you're dressed," Sirius said with a smirk as he gestured to the drawing room door, "Snivellus is in there asking after you."

"Are you actually twelve?" Tonks snapped as she jerked the door open, having to yell over the continued wails of the portrait he obviously had yet to silence. "Call him Severus, for Merlin's sake."

"What's with you?"

Tonks pushed past him as someone entering Headquarters finally silenced the portrait and muttered, "I'm fine."

Sirius sniggered and turned to Remus who was standing in the hallway with his hands shoved in his pockets. "What'd you do?"

"What?" Remus asked distractedly.

"Believe me, when a woman says she's 'fine', she's anything but 'fine'."

Choosing to ignore her cousin, Tonks crossed the room toward where Severus was sitting in one of the wingback chairs with the _Prophet_ open in front of him and flopped on the sofa.

"Will Dumbledore be here soon?"

Severus flipped down the corner of his paper to peer at Tonks. "I assume he's the one who silenced that foul portrait."

"Oh good, you're here." Kingsley's deep voice interrupted Tonks' brooding. "Is there a party in the hall?" he asked, eyeing Remus and Sirius as he edged past where they were still standing in the hall.

"Tonks is arsed and Remus is keeping his distance," Sirius supplied helpfully. "Thanks for shutting up dear old mum."

Kingsley nodded to Sirius, walked toward Tonks with a small sack in hand and said, "If you're in a nark, I'll leave this and go." He held out the sack, and Tonks took it and peered inside to find a package of crisps and cup of soup in a familiar Ministry takeaway container. "Sorry you had to work through lunch. And—" Kingsley paused to peer over his shoulder before turning back to her. "I'm sorry about your witness."

Green flames announced an arrival through the Floo before Dumbledore stepped into the drawing room, appearing to take a quick attendance as he brushed a small bit of ash from the front of his deep green robes.

"Remus, you'll be glad to know Hagrid has made it back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore began. "I'll need to hear your update after I hear from Severus and Nymphadora."

Sirius understood the dismissal and pushed away from where he had been leaning against the door frame. "Come on, grumpy sod," he said jerking his head toward the stairs and tugging on the front of Remus' jumper. "You look like you could use a drink."

Remus batted Sirius' hand away and kept his gaze focused on Tonks for a moment before following his friend down the steps.

With a wave of his hand, Dumbledore shut the door to the drawing room and took a seat next to Tonks on the sofa. "What news do the two of you bring from the Ministry?"

"All I know is there's a new order in our department saying all interviews need approval from a supervisor before they're conducted," Kingsley said.

Tonks nodded "Scrimgeour pretty much said don't look in to Murphy's case too hard." She heaved a heavy sigh before continuing. "He was found in a dumpy street in Knockturn Alley—I get the feeling Scrimgeour wants us to poke around just enough to say we did and call it a street crime gone bad or a cold case."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment before Kingsley interrupted and said, "Sir, I, ah...not to interrupt, but I don't have anything to add—I just stopped by to bring Tonks food, and—"

For the first time since early that morning, Tonks smiled. "And he's got someone waiting for him. The witch who works in the admissions department, is it?"

"How'd—" Kingsley stopped and shook his head. "Hestia."

"Ah, to be young," Dumbledore said as Tonks nodded. "I daresay you should not keep your young lady waiting."

After Kingsley had disappeared through the Floo, Dumbledore conjured tea and asked, "Would you care for some, my dear?" as Tonks opened the bag of crisps Kingsley had included with her soup.

"Please," Tonks said before popping a crisp in her mouth, wondering if Dumbledore always served tea in times of crisis—not that she minded since it reminded her fondly of her mother.

"Now," Dumbledore began as he poured tea for the three of them. "I'm afraid I'm going to need you to promise you won't lose your temper."

Tonks set her crisps aside and took a sip of the tea Dumbledore had conjured. "Depending on what you have to say, you might be finally asking too much of me after the day I've had."

Dumbledore took a sip of tea and continued. "I would like for you to follow Scrimgeour's instructions—which are likely Cornelius Fudge's instructions—to the letter."

Tonks stared at Dumbledore for a long moment before slowly saying, "You want...to let whoever's really responsible just—"

"Yes."

Severus was staring at her with his usual indifferent expression when Tonks' gaze flitted to him. "Who's claiming responsibility?"

"Lucius and Avery incurred harsh punishments when Murphy disappeared," Severus began. "They were somehow alerted that he had returned to the country. I'm fairly certain Murphy's death was an initiation for a new recruit at their request."

Tonks sighed and said, "I suppose you have a reason for wanting me to let this go, sir."

"Indeed," Dumbledore said, refreshing his and Tonks' tea. "Based on the intelligence you've collected on your mission and what Severus can tell me of the Death Eater's latest plans, I believe they will soon attempt to free their comrades."

"What does this have to do with Murphy's murder?"

Dumbledore paused for a moment before answering. "I want the Death Eaters to remain comfortable in their assumption that their activities are widely being ignored. I want them to go ahead with their plan."

"Beg pardon?" Tonks' eyes went back and forth between Dumbledore and Severus, willing one of them to explain to her why in the name of Merlin they were going to allow the Death Eaters to release some of the worst amongst their ranks from prison.

"The Order's numbers are small compared to theirs," Severus said. "We're not nearly enough to stop them." When Tonks made to protest, he held up his hand and continued. "In terms of fighters, those who I'm sure can duel multiple enemies at once without getting themselves killed, there's only you, the two oldest Weasleys, Lupin, and Kingsley."

"I wonder if the others appreciate being underestimated," Tonks said, thinking of Molly, Hestia, and Emmeline.

"Even if I were willing to risk so many Order members, I wouldn't attempt to stop them." Tonks stared straight ahead at the fire and sipped her tea, hoping that as Dumbledore explained, she wouldn't continue to think him completely mad. "The public is blindly following the Ministry, happily accepting Fudge's explanations and misdirection. If Azkaban is raided under his watch, I hope the public will start to see the truth."

"You would see the return of criminals such as Antonin Dolohov, the Lestrange brothers...Bellatrix," Tonks said in a low voice.

"I wouldn't have any of this if it were my choice, Nymphadora." Tonks turned her head to look into Dumbledore's face. His tone had been stern, but his face showed that he was sympathetic to how she felt. "As we learn more of their plans, we will do our best to gain something advantageous from the situation. I certainly do not intend to allow them to welcome their comrades back without a price. And if we can turn the tide of public opinion, all the better."

Tonks nodded and sighed, sitting forward to set her tea cup down so she could resume eating the bag of crisps she'd discarded.

"Would it be possible for you to meet us at the Hog's Head for lunch tomorrow?" Dumbledore asked as he stood from the couch. "I'd like you to work on your report for ending your mission to the Quill this evening so I may further consider your proposal."

"Since nobody's gonna let me interview murder suspects, I reckon I'll have plenty of time," Tonks replied before she could hold her tongue. She looked up at Dumbledore and saw a slight grin twitch his mustache rather than the look of rebuke she was expecting. "Sorry, sir."

"I understand your frustration, Nymphadora." He strode to the door, stopping before he left the room. "Shall I send Mr. Lupin up when I'm finished gathering his report?"

Tonks stood and grabbed the sack with her soup and shoved the half-eaten bag of crisps inside before saying, "I'm going home."

"Very well," Dumbledore said before exiting and closing the door behind him, thankfully not commenting further.

"You have work to do tonight," Severus said as Tonks started toward the door. She'd debated traveling through the Floo to Edith's flat, but knew her neighbor would likely be in the mood for a chat—when Tonks was decidedly not—and so decided to Apparate from the alley.

Tonks groaned. "You're setting me homework, aren't you?"

Severus smirked. "I am. Make a list of the spells you can block nonverbally—combat spells, mind, I don't care if you can block a Jelly-Legs Jinx or _Rictumsempra._ "

"The Tickling Charm can actually be quite useful."

"I don't deny its usefulness," Severus said as he stood and closed the distance between them, stopping right in front of her and fixing her with his typical intense gaze. "But I'll need to play my part well, and I assure you that is not a spell I use during interrogation."

Tonks nodded. "If you have any control over who joins you, try to make it Macnair." When Severus raised an eyebrow at her in question, Tonks continued. "I've dueled him before when we went after Hagrid, so I know his style."

"My goal this evening is to talk Dumbledore out of this plan," he said.

"And my goal is to make sure my report makes him see it my way," Tonks replied, raising her chin defiantly. "Now if you'll excuse me, my day has been complete shit, and I'd like to go sit in the bath before crawling into bed."

The bath and glass of wine Tonks had indulged in when she'd gotten home were lovely and relaxing but brought her no comfort over her argument with Remus. She'd still been brooding and tetchy, punching her pillows into submission when she'd climbed into bed, feeling an odd mix disappointment and relief that Remus hadn't either sent her a note or followed her to her flat. Thankfully, after her mad day, she'd quickly fallen into an exhausted sleep rather than tossing and turning.

Friday found her still tetchy and anxious about her coming night at the Quill. The week had passed in a blur of work, guard duty, and planning the ending to her current mission—Tonks and Remus seeing very little of each other. Tonks was sure that, with a bit more effort, they could have spent more time together, but she wasn't completely sure she wanted to at the moment, and Remus seemed to be keeping his distance as well. After two weeks of not seeing one another, their brief, tense time—just a couple of dinners with Sirius at Headquarters—together that week was not reassuring or enlightening as to where they stood. Even though her mind was telling her that Remus' reluctance was simply a long-standing defense mechanism on his part, her heart had a hard time not interpreting it as rejection.

Telling herself that there were larger matters at hand that night—namely figuring out how in the name of Merlin they were eventually going to pull off the plan she had proposed—she slowly pulled on her black leggings and jumper for the Quill, donning a black leather motorcycle jacket along with a thick black scarf to ward off the November chill. The jacket had been a gift from her mother as a token memory of the favorite cousin who'd been locked away, and thankfully brought at least a weak smile to her face before setting out for the night.

Tonks entered the Quill and let her eyes scan the pub as she wended her way through the tables, meeting Severus' eyes for a moment as he sat at a table full of inner circle Death Eaters that seemed to be celebrating. His eyes flitted almost imperceptibly to the bar before locking back on hers once more for a split second. Knowing he wouldn't have even glanced in her direction unless there was something urgent he wanted to communicate—also knowing that his impassive expression would give her no hints as to the severity of his warning even if she stopped to look him full in the face for an entire minute—Tonks proceeded through the pub, taking another scan before she rounded the bar to deposit her jacket.

As she was telling herself she'd heed his cryptic warning and take another look while serving the two men sitting at the bar, Tonks looked up and froze at the sight of a pair of familiar eyes fixed intently on her. Remus now knew exactly what she'd been up to with her mysterious Friday night mission.

* * *

A/N: So, as you can see, I'm not trapped under something heavy...finally, an update! It's a super-long chapter as reward for your patience:). I think around Christmas and New Year last year I made you all wait three weeks for an update—a sign that Christmas in my household is a crazy busy time. Add in some sick kids who've barely had a chance to return to school after break, and what you get is the inability for me to get any writing done!

I also should apologize for not responding to reviews lately! I promise I have looked at them, and they have all made my day, and I will be responding to each and every one this week! If anybody feels like using a review to motivate my progress (or as a late Christmas present:) for the next chapter—which I have a feeling you'll all love—please do so!

I hope everybody had a wonderful Christmas and your new year is off to a great start! We are experiencing all the best that the mid-west has to offer in terms of winter weather—snow, ice, temps below zero—so once I get everyone healthy and back to school, I plan on hibernating in my office (let's be real...it's 90% toy room, 10% office) and writing.

Happy Monday and enjoy the long-awaited update!


	38. Chapter 38

Remus' gaze bored into Tonks, unwavering and seeming completely unwilling to turn away. For a long moment, the din of the customers in the Quill faded to the background as they stared at each other. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry at the sudden rush of desire that flooded through her at the intensity in Remus' eyes.

 _Gods, he's sexy when he's angry._

Finally, an unpleasant snigger forced them to break their gaze.

"Girl ain't happy to see you again, Lupin," Chuck Parsons said from his spot next to Remus.

Tonks snapped to attention. "I don't give a toss if I see 'im again or not," she said, hiding her confusion at his statement with a scowl while trying to work out quickly why this werewolf thought Piper had been anywhere near Remus.

Parsons siniggered again. "I...recognized you, you could say, a few weeks back," he said, gesturing toward Remus before tossing back the rest of his drink. "He wasn't none too happy about it, I reckon."

Tonks shrugged out of her jacket and tossed it on the stool behind the bar, avoiding Remus' eyes. She knew he was watching her. The weight of his stare felt as if it was enveloping her entire body. To buy time, she grabbed the bottle of Firewhisky and refilled Parson's glass even though he'd not requested it. She thought wildly of what to say to the man leering in front of her and briefly imagined hexing Remus for not telling her that Parsons had mentioned catching her scent—after having a moment to gather her wits, she was certain that's how he recognized her.

"Like I care if you recognize me," Tonks answered as she slid the drink to him and thought of something to say to put the man off. "It's not as if I'd go all sentimental about a one-off."

Parsons reached across the bar as if he was taking the glass from Tonks' hand, but grabbed her wrist instead, sloshing Firewhisky over her fingers. In a maneuver he obviously wasn't expecting, Tonks drew her wand and had it pointed at his face before he could pull her closer.

Parsons quickly blinked away his surprise and, keeping ahold of her wrist, asked, "You sure it was a on-off? Or are you one of Dumbledore's lot like Lupin, here? There's more than one person here tonight that would pay me nicely for that information."

"I don't give a shit what that old man has to say," Tonks said, keeping her eyes focused on Parsons. "I'm not anyone's. Now let go."

Tonks heard the door to the back room swing open before Quigley said, "She'll kick your arse, Parsons," before he went about Levitating two bottles and fresh glasses from one of the upper shelves behind Tonks.

With the hand still clutched in Parsons' grasp, Tonks cast a mild Stinging Jinx, just strong enough to produce a small jolt to the palm of his hand. He released her wrist suddenly and laughed—a thoroughly unpleasant sound—as he clenched and unclenched his fist a few times before pulling his refreshed drink toward him.

Tonks lowered her wand and pointed it at her fingers, rinsing the Firewhisky from them before wiping them on a rag sitting behind the bar. Her gaze flitted to Remus for a moment and she found him staring into his drink, his jaw tense and his hands grasping his glass so tightly she was amazed he hadn't shattered it in a fit of uncontrolled magic or outright rage.

"You seem to have a knack for making friends," Quigley said when she turned to pick up her tray.

"I must be likeable," Tonks replied as she began loading up the glasses.

"I'll deal with your new friend for the night. You have enough to worry about with that one back," Quigley said, jerking his head toward the table of Death Eaters.

Tonks glanced over her shoulder to find Avery watching her, his lips twisted in an unsettling smirk. She'd seen a handful of other patrons throughout the pub when she'd entered and decided that the table of Death Eaters could wait a few minutes more since their bottle appeared only half empty. With a sigh, she stowed her wand before picking up the tray, ignoring Parsons as she rounded the bar.

While taking a few orders and delivering drinks to the other customers, Tonks quickly thought over the exchange with Parsons. She tried her best not to be distracted by the memory of Remus' intense, knicker-wetting gaze, at least for the moment, wondering which part to put him off of first: her relationship with Remus or her association with the Order. Hoping she'd already put Parsons off her relationship with Remus by categorizing him as nothing more than a one-night stand, she decided her first priority needed to be putting him off the Order; the last thing she needed was to have to orchestrate an on-the-fly plan for her and Severus if Parsons mentioned his musings to the table of Death Eaters.

Knowing that Severus would likely hate the hasty plan she'd just envisioned in her head, but not seeing any other choice, Tonks ducked into the back room to scrawl a note on a slip of parchment and perform a charm that brought her back to her student days. She grabbed her tray, steadying the bottle of Firewhisky before it slid to the floor and pushed through the door to deliver the fresh bottle. Staying at the end of the table furthest from Avery, Tonks wandlessly and nonverbally Summoned the dirties, glancing up when the the glass sitting in front of Avery didn't respond to her spell. The git had a finger hooked over the edge of the glass, holding it in place as he watched her with the same smirk he'd worn earlier. Unwilling to play his game—and uncaring at this point if she showed her hand slightly with her wandless magic since her days at the Quill were numbered—Tonks flicked her hand to knock his glass back and Summoned it once more. With the glass finally in hand, Tonks raised her eyebrows in challenge as the man chuckled.

As Tonks poured their drinks and tried to at least catch something of what they were saying, a piece of parchment folded into the shape of a frog hopped onto the table in front of Severus. He regarded the frog with his usual indifference before lazily uncrossing his arms from where they were resting over his chest to unfold and read the note. Tonks counted the seconds until the parchment disappeared in a small puff of smoke and had to stifle a smile at the memory of sending Lucy notes in this fashion during History of Magic classes when they'd been nearly driven to floods from boredom. Watching Severus' inscrutable face as she passed out the round of whisky, Tonks wondered what he thought of her message.

"Anything interesting?" Goyle asked, waving the last little bit of smoke away as it wafted toward his face.

"Nothing that can't wait until I return to the castle," Severus replied tightly, telling Tonks that he was indeed not thrilled with her request.

Tonks slowly placed a glass in front of each Death Eater, edging her way carefully around the table as she completed her task so as not to spill. With Avery's glass in her hand, she silently began the spell to Levitate his drink so she didn't have to reach down in front of him. Before the incantation was finished in her head, he reached up and wrapped his hand around hers.

With a steady look that Tonks hoped was a sufficient imitation of Severus' impassive countenance, she said, "Surely you don't need both of us to 'old your drink."

"I've got something else you could hold instead," he said with a sickening grin.

With a quirk of her eyebrow, Tonks had an insult on the tip of her tongue before she quickly reconsidered. Thinking she should use every opportunity to put off Parsons, Tonks said, "Too bad for you, I'm rather busy at the moment," and wriggled her fingers from underneath his before wrenching her hand away. Though her words were biting, before she walked away she turned toward him and gave him a conspiratorial wink she hoped he'd loudly boast about when she left the table.

As she turned, Tonks heard sniggers and one of the men say, "Doesn't seem as keen on you as you think."

"Should have seen her last time I was here…" Avery began as Tonks approached the bar. Despite the fact that his words were likely to turn her stomach, she forced herself to strain to hear as he continued, "...on her knees…" Tuning out the conversation once she heard chuckles coming from the other men, Tonks silently thanked Avery for having such a predictable male ego.

Knowing Parsons would have the same sensitive hearing as Remus, she hoped he overheard his foul comments in between his discussion with Remus. The implication of what Avery had said certainly left little doubt that their interaction had been more than just barmaid and customer—at least to anyone who didn't know better. Tonks was sure Remus had heard it and was—if his rigid shoulders and tremor to his hand as he reached for his drink were any indication—none too happy.

Putting aside Remus' reaction for now, Tonks sent her tray floating to its spot behind the bar and turned down the short corridor, regretfully ignoring the hidden room so she could go through with the next portion of her plan. She pushed through the door to the ladies' loo and leaned against the sink with her wand drawn just in case it was Avery who followed her rather than Severus.

After a tense minute during which Tonks wondered whether Severus would heed her request or ignore it, he finally pushed through the door with the expected thunderous look on his face. He turned and warded the room before spinning back toward Tonks.

"Did I not tell you—"

Tonks held up her hand. "You can dock House points later, first I need your help," she began, ignoring his anger—there was only so much time she could spend in the loo, after all. "I know you think I'm mad, but I have a reason for what I did, and I think I have a plan. You'll hate it—"

"—It'll be no different than every other fool plan you've come up with lately," he said curtly.

Tonks nodded her head concedingly before saying, "Parsons—the werewolf that's here with Remus—"

"Lupin recognized you, I assume?"

"So does Parsons," Tonks said slowly. "Or at least he…"

Severus contemplated for a moment before his face turned to a look of disgust. "He recognizes your scent. Your werewolf is careless and has put you in unnecessary danger."

"I can—"

Severus stalked closer to her and, in a display of full-on furious Potions Master persona, loomed over her, producing another memory of her Hogwarts days. "Don't. Don't even say it. And do not defend him." He practically spat the words at her. "He is taking a selfish risk I would never entertain no matter—"

Severus stopped suddenly and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and stepping back. The brief silence between them was heavy as Tonks considered his words, unsure as to how much she wanted to wonder about the thought he'd left unspoken.

"I have a plan," she said quietly.

"So you said," Severus replied, his usual mask of indifference sliding back into place as he opened his eyes to regard her steadily. "May I say that yours was the oddest written message I've ever received."

Glad to leave their awkward silence behind, Tonks smiled despite their situation and asked, "Nobody's ever written you a note to meet in the ladies' loo?" Severus simply raised a sardonic eyebrow at her in answer. "Parsons made it clear that he wondered if I'm here as one of Dumbledore's spies. If he's still out there, I need you to do something—or have one of the others do something—that makes it look like I'm here for their side, not ours."

Severus silently regarded her plan for a moment before saying, "This mission needs to come to a close next week." Tonks sighed heavily but nodded in agreement as he continued. "And we shouldn't linger—we've both been gone too long."

As Severus released the wards on the door, Tonks said, "I'll go out first." She cautiously opened the door and found the corridor empty, but pulled her head back in and closed the door when an idea popped in her mind. "Tell Avery I asked about him."

"No."

Tonks rolled her eyes and leaned back against the door. "Yes! Hear me out," she said, her mind working rapidly as plans for ending the mission formed in her head. "It explains why you were gone so long, and we can use it as a means to an end. Tell him my asking roused suspicion, and you decided to find more about Piper—that's how you find out she's a spy!"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "I may enjoy hexing you next week."

"I've no doubt. Now cast your Disillusionment Charm so you can follow me out," Tonks said, smiling as the charm took effect and Severus' scowling face slowly disappeared in front of her.

The night crawled by, and Tonks went about her job settling the tabs of the few other patrons scattered throughout the pub and aiding the group of Death Eaters in drinking themselves stupid as she mulled over possibilities for the following week. As she cleaned and swept under each table after they'd paid and left—having learned her lesson of putting off the work until the end of the night—she considered the list of spells she'd started for Severus and steadfastly ignored the racing of her heart as she wondered if a nonverbal Shield Charm would block the Cruciatus Curse if whomever accompanied Severus decided to break out an Unforgivable.

Parsons seemed to have abandoned prodding her any further and had been focused instead on his conversation with Remus, although he did seem to keep an eye on her as she swept and tidied as best she could. Their conversation seemed to winding to a close as the hour became late enough that it would blessedly time for her to leave soon. Just as she was wondering if Severus was going to go through with approaching her before she left—and she fervently hoped he would approach her himself rather than sending one of the other goons to the bar—he stood from the table full of his raucous colleagues and approached. Thankfully, said colleagues were too busy with their whisky-fueled sermon congratulating themselves on being world-class prats to care that the quietest of their group had left.

After striding to the bar, Severus jerked his head to beckon Tonks to where he stood. She Levitated the last of the clean glasses to the shelves before she walked toward him, hoping to keep the appearance of Piper's aloofness. A quick glance told her Parsons' curiosity was piqued as his eyes followed her while Remus counted out money for their drinks.

Severus raised an eyebrow as Tonks cast a Muffliato Charm before crossing her arms over her chest, hoping that concealing their conversation would further convince Parsons of her possible association with Death Eaters rather than the Order.

"Out of curiosity, where did you happen upon that particular charm?" Severus asked with a curious look of satisfaction on his face.

"It was one of those spells Flitwick didn't teach that made it around the common room."

"It seems your objective has been met—Parsons seems to be intrigued by our conversation," Severus said as he pulled a slip of parchment from his robes and Summoned a quill. "I would suggest your exit be sooner rather than later what with the steadily increasing level of intoxication at that table."

Tonks took the parchment he slid across the bar and picked it up, having to once again smother a smile at the doodle he'd drawn of a stick figure passed out in a chair with a bottle in its hand.

"Bully for me if Avery passes out," Tonks said as she folded the parchment and tucked it inside her camisole.

"He could drink Hagrid under the table—it'll likely be Nott that will need Apparated home."

When Severus gave her a curt nod and turned, Tonks cancelled the Muffliato spell and went to collect the money Remus had left, keeping her eyes focused on the coins in front of her as he donned his cloak and turned for the door. As Remus yanked the door open, Tonks tried her best to ignore Chuck Parsons as he threw back the last of his drink; the fact that he followed Remus' example and left the pub was the only thing that kept her feet rooted in their spots rather than follow Remus out to the alley. The last thing she wanted was to encounter the man while giving Remus a piece of her mind.

Lost in her thoughts, Tonks distractedly charmed a rag to feebly wipe down the counter as the myriad of emotions that ran through her pushed her to wonder just what she would have done if she'd chased Remus and confronted him. The desire she'd felt at the fierce look in his eyes made her want to snog him. The frustration that he had obviously been keeping information about Parsons from her made her want to slap him silly. The satisfaction she felt at finally being able to pull off something worthwhile with her time at the Quill made her want to throw her accomplishment in his face and tell him that the anger—no matter how enticing—she'd seen burning in his eyes was unwarranted. Protective nature be damned. She'd sooner walk over and snog Avery silly before she'd feel guilty or apologize for the danger he likely believed she was in on this mission.

The loud burst of laughter erupting from the table made Tonks snap back to reality. She needed to leave. Immediately. She flicked her wand to stop the rag from it's pursuit, distantly noticing that her boiling emotions had caused her spell to go wonky and the rag to begin wiping the bar top in rapid strokes back and forth, sending drops of water flying about. With barely a word to Quigley that she was leaving—giving a brief explanation that everything was nearly cleaned up—Tonks pushed her arms through the sleeves of her jacket before she all but sprinted to the back door, barely stepping into the darkness before she turned on the spot.

Tonks stalked down the sidewalk, breaking into a run before barreling up the steps to Headquarters, throwing open the door so hard that it slammed into the wall where Mrs. Black's portrait was hanging. In a welcome moment of deftness, Tonks caught the door before it swung back to smack her square in the face, slamming it shut behind her as the portrait's wails echoed through the hall.

"Remus John Lupin!" Tonks shrieked. Footsteps thundered down the stairs as Tonks whirled on the portrait, ignoring Sirius' indignant shouts as he rushed through the entry hall. "Shut your mouth, you bloody, buggering, tosspot!" Tonks punctuated each insult with a Stunner, effectively silencing the foul woman.

"Ace! Merlin knows she needed a good bollocking," he said as he pulled the curtain over his mother's scandalized, but thankfully quiet, portrait. He gestured toward her face. "You'd better morph your face before the old man thumps his way down here and interrogates you or turns you into a ferret."

Heeding Sirius' advice, Tonks paused for a moment to close her eyes and morph her face back to her own before demanding, "Is Remus here?"

"He was, now he's not. He barged in and yelled at Mad-Eye for a few minutes and left—reckon he's gone to your flat to wait for you."

Knowing Mad-Eye would track her down if she didn't actually check in, Tonks pushed past Sirius and stomped up the stairs. She'd reached the landing before Sirius caught up with her, grabbing the sleeve of her jacket.

"Wait."

Tonks jerked her arm away from Sirius and turned, shouting, "No!"

After weeks of uncertainty and frustration, Tonks didn't want to hear any explanation her cousin had for Remus. "Anything you say to me right now defending Remus is worth about as much to me as a pile of Hippogriff shit!"

Sirius had the nerve to smirk. "That's something I know quite a lot about, you know," he said with a snort. "And I was actually going to tell you to give him hell."

Pushing her long, dark hair away from her face, Tonks regarded Sirius for a moment before turning to enter the drawing room. Mad-Eye was sitting on the sofa with his wooden leg propped up on the coffee table. He set aside the report he'd been reading and snatched his reading glasses from his face, tossing them on top of the report before he sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm done for the night," Tonks said unnecessarily. "I'll report to Dumbledore tomorrow."

Mad-Eye stared at her for a long moment, his good eye narrowed as his magical one scanned her body, likely checking for injuries. "I told the lad you were a big girl and to stop being such a woman," he finally said, picking up his report and glasses once more.

"Actually, you asked him when he lost his wee bollocks and grew a fanny," Sirius said as he passed Tonks and flopped in a chair.

"Aye."

If she hadn't been so irritated, Tonks would have laughed; having spent countless hours with Mad-Eye as her mentor, she knew that if Remus had stayed, he would have been subjected to more of Mad-Eye's colorful insults. Protective though he was of her, and never one to shy away from telling her if she needed improvement on her vigilance, nobody ever got away with questioning her skills in front of him—apparently not even Remus.

With that thought buoying her, Tonks left, making it out of the house and to the Apparition point in likely record speed. When she landed just outside of her flat, she was face-to-face with Remus. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, he wore the same angry expression he'd been wearing when he'd recognized her at the Quill.

Wordlessly, Tonks pressed her hand to the door and used her wand to release the wards. She pushed through the door and held it open for Remus, who stalked in and whirled to face her. The door had barely closed before she felt Remus' hand circle her wrist as he turned her roughly, pinning her against the door with his body. His eyes were blazing with both heat and anger as he looked down at her; for the first time that night she got a good look at his face and saw the weariness and exhaustion evident in the lines and pallor that showed the full moon was just days away. Neither signs of his impending transformation nor her own anger could distract her fully from the feel of his long, lean body holding her in place as his other hand seized her free wrist, restraining both of her arms helplessly at her sides. Their heated gaze held for a few long moments, before Remus spoke first.

" _That_ is the mission you planned?" Remus demanded, his voice even more hoarse than usual. "You did this knowing you'd be in a room full of Death Eaters every Friday night?"

Refusing to quell under his temper, Tonks simply said, "Yes."

"Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad!" Tonks struggled against his grip and huffed irritably when it became clear her efforts were fruitless. "And you could have bloody well told me that Parsons recognized me. A bit of warning would've been nice, you know."

"I thought he was winding me up, that if you'd come across him during a mission I'd have known it." Remus leaned even closer, sliding a leg between hers and letting it settle against the place where the sweetest ache threatened to derail her thoughts. "That man—Avery. I replaced his scent with my own more than once."

Tonks sighed in an attempt to hide how her breaths were quickening—even angry, she couldn't ignore how she longed for him.

"Is he the one who roughed you up?" he continued, his voice low and dangerous. "Or have you been using him to...gather your information?"

White, hot anger surged through her body, and Tonks knew that if Remus hadn't had ahold of her wrist, she would have slapped him. As it was, all she could do was strain against his grip, considering for a moment using her knee-to-bollocks technique to gain the upper hand. "Bugger off, Remus! Albus Dumbledore asked me to join the Order and I will do that job as I see fit." Her voice rose as her anger swelled. "If that means I keep my cover by letting some blighter convince his knobhead friends I sucked him off—"

"Don't!" Remus growled.

"—then bloody so be it! I was trying to put Parsons off the Order and us, and I reckon it worked."

Remus' expression darkened at her words. "At what cost?" he asked through clenched teeth, releasing her wrists and stepping back, running a hand agitatedly through his hair. "That man now thinks—"

"It doesn't matter! At least it won't after next week" Tonks rubbed her wrists where Remus' long fingers had held on with a vice-like grip, mourning the loss of his body pressed so enticingly close to hers. Remus' head snapped up, staring at her intently. Tonks swallowed and took a shaking breath before saying, "This mission will end next week."

Remus' gaze narrowed. "What aren't you telling me?"

Tonks kept her eyes on Remus, briefly thinking of keeping the details to herself just to spite him, but the indignation in his eyes seemed to be begging her for information after two months of being kept in the dark.

"Piper Smyth is nearing the end of her usefulness," Tonks began.

"Nearing the end of her usefulness," Remus repeated slowly, as if the words were tumbling around in his mind in an effort to add up to meaning something other than what she was implying. "Tell me you don't mean…"

Tonks took a breath, anticipating Remus' anger and willing her voice not to shake. "Severus is going to find out Piper as a spy next week. He's going to…he's going to dispose of her."

"Dispose of her." Remus practically spat the words out. "You mean he's going to kill her." He grabbed Tonks by the shoulders and gave her a little shake. "Have you any idea the danger your putting yourself in?" he bellowed. "How much could go wrong?"

"I know exactly the danger I'm putting myself it, but I'm doing it anyway" Tonks said. "Severus' part as a spy is secured, Piper isn't a loose end, and it can get back to Parsons that she's dead! Now," she continued as she wriggled her shoulders, trying to free herself from Remus' large hands gripping her shoulders. "I've had a shit night after an equally shit week, so if you don't mind—"

Suddenly, Remus wound his hand into her long, dark hair and tugged, tilting her head up as his mouth descended on hers. There was no teasing, no gentle caresses of his lips—gone were his usual sweet, cherishing kisses. This kiss was hot, demanding, bruising even. Tonks reveled in it, kissing him back just as fiercely, wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging to him; she was desperate to be close to him after weeks and weeks of Remus either keeping her at a distance or being away on a mission. She pushed her hands into his hair, closing her fingers around the shaggy strands she loved and waited for him to come his senses, to abruptly stop—as he had done so many times—once he realized just how thoroughly he was kissing her.

But he didn't stop. As he greedily claimed her mouth, his tongue stroking along hers, commanding her to respond, Remus ran his hands down to cup her bottom. Bending at the knees before he thrust his arousal deliciously against her body, Tonks gasped at the surge of desire that was dizzying enough that she swore it would have sent her to the floor if not for the unyielding surface of her door at her back. Her hands unfurled from where they were still grasping his hair, and she couldn't help the low moan that escaped when she dropped her arms to shrug out of her jacket and Remus impatiently pushed it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground.

Tonks' mostly-incoherent thoughts swirled in a haze of sensation, but were able to settle on one thing: this was Remus Lupin finally unleashed. His passion and intensity and tenderness seemed to all be focused only on her, and it was a heady and amazing thing. For once he was not holding back, kissing her with abandon as his hands wandered her body, finally sliding under her black jumper to pull down her camisole, boldly caressing her bare skin. Soon she was weak-kneed with desire, barely registering that the sensation of floating was Remus lifting her rather than being carried away in one of her naughtier desire-riddled fantasies of them together.

Tonks clung to him as he carried her to her bedroom. Feeling the soft duvet under her as Remus gently laid her down caused her to shiver in anticipation as she clutched the front of Remus' robes and pulled him to her, raising her head off the bed to meet him in another searing kiss. To her dismay, he broke their kiss abruptly, causing Tonks to prop herself up on her elbows, a groan of protest falling from her lips until she realized that he'd stood only to hastily shrug out of his robes and kick away his boots.

With a determined expression, Remus held Tonks' gaze and crawled over her, letting the weight of his body settle over hers. Looking up at his face, Tonks saw raw need and eyes that were so full of fire and passion and intense longing that a fresh wave of desire pooled low in her abdomen. Unable to stop the traitorous thought, Tonks worried in that moment, as they balanced on a thin precipice, that he would deny her. Thoughts of the empty feeling of loss she'd have to endure if he retreated once more caused unbidden tears to sting her eyes, even as she lied under him and felt his need pressing insistently against her body.

"Please, Remus," she whispered, blinking back her tears. "Please."

* * *

A/N: *Gasp* Look at that, just over a week between updates—you're welcome:).

So...what do you all think? Are they finally gonna do it, or not!? Tell me what you think! Just scroll down a little further and click the little box that says "Review"—click it, I say!


	39. Chapter 39

The familiar sound of her wand signaling her to wake caused Tonks to stretch and wave her hand vaguely in the direction of where it usually rested on her night table. It stopped chirping. She smiled as a delicious ache brought memories of the previous night into her mind. Remus had given in to her plea, devouring her body with the hunger of a starving man before finally rising above her, joining their bodies in the way she'd fantasized about since Merlin knew when. Passionate, desperate even, was their lovemaking. When they'd finished, shaking and gasping for breath, they'd slowly divested each other of the clothes they hadn't bothered to remove amidst their initial frenzied passion. They'd fallen asleep, Remus spooned against her back.

When Remus had reached for her again later in the night—so late that it must have been nearly morning—he had slowly and tenderly drawn out her pleasure once more, so sweetly that the act had nearly brought her to tears. It had made her feel cherished, worshiped, satisfied at last as gentle hands explored her body and brought his name to her lips. Tonks had easily slipped back into sleep as if she'd never been awakened at all, like it had merely been the most glorious dream she'd ever had.

The reminder alarm from her wand chirped again. Tonks finally stirred, knowing that she had to get out of bed for her Saturday shift. Disappointed that she no longer felt Remus' body pressed against her back, Tonks rolled, frowning when she found the bed empty save for the duvet and pillows. Hoping Remus had simply risen before her to make coffee, Tonks threw back the covers and turned on the lamp to search for her discarded clothing. After donning a rumpled jumper to fight off the chill that she couldn't wholly blame on the typical November temperatures, a quick search of her flat told her Remus hadn't risen to make coffee. She was alone.

 _He had to report to Dumbledore, or he_ _doesn't want Sirius to take the piss out of him for something that was making love, not getting a leg over._

Tonks stopped thinking of reasons why he'd gone when she found the note he'd left next to her coffee pot. It was short. She regarded it for a moment before setting it aside. She wouldn't let herself think the worst of his early departure and curt message.

No matter what she told herself, however, her treacherous mind could focus on nothing else the entire day. After dressing and making her way to the Ministry, Tonks felt like a self-propelled broom as she worked, moving forward through the case she was working but not with any real purpose. She counted down the hours until she could leave for Headquarters, where Remus said he would be when she finished. Unfortunately, even though it was a weekend and those shifts usually ended earlier, the Murphy case kept her busy until nearly evening. It wasn't easy to make it look like they were pursuing a case while actually not pursuing it the way she and Henry truly wanted, especially when her mind was preoccupied.

She headed to the Apparition point, feelings of both anticipation and dread battling for dominance.

 _Meet me at Headquarters when you finish with work._

 _Remus_

One could argue that she was reading too far into it, that he'd simply jotted the note in a hurry to make sure he met Dumbledore or another Order member or a contact on time. The insecure part of her brain told her he scrawled the note in his haste to leave before she woke.

She clutched the parchment in her hand as she Apparated and covered the short distance to 12 Grimmauld Place, thinking that the "grim" part was certainly fitting her mood at the moment. The house was quiet as Tonks climbed the stairs, stopping at the drawing room door for a moment before turning the knob, finding Remus sitting on the sofa as he poured over documents with his head in his hands.

"Hello," Tonks said as she approached his spot, almost afraid of spooking him. He looked up abruptly, as if he hadn't heard her come in. She tried to smile. "I'd hoped you would've at least stayed long enough for coffee this morning." She paused once she reached the couch but didn't take a seat. She took a breath and forced herself to say what she'd been thinking all day. "I didn't take you for one to shag and run."

His eyes were tortured when they met hers, confusing Tonks even further. "I apologize if I upset you," he said as he looked back at the parchments spread before him. "What happened was a mistake."

"Mistake?" Tonks felt as though all the air had left her lungs with a single blow. What she'd feared all day was playing out in front of her eyes like a bad dream. The wonderful feelings of contentment and warmth she'd felt just hours before were suddenly replaced with a hollow feeling of loss. She couldn't believe it. Wouldn't. She forced herself to take a steadying breath. "Are you sure this isn't just one of your attempts to push me away, again? Why don't you stand up and call it a mistake to my face?"

Remus slowly stood and faced her, looking directly into her eyes. "It was a mistake."

Before she could stop herself, anger overpowered rational thought, and Tonks raised her hand and slapped him so hard his head jerked back from the blow. "How can you say that?"

"My sense of duty to the Order outweighs my personal life."

Fury stirred within her at the hopeless words spoken with dull conviction. She could see the long, black ends of Piper's hairstyle she hadn't bothered to change turning fiery red as heat rose in her cheeks. She brushed the offending strands back with a scowl. "What exactly are saying about my sense of duty to the Order, Remus?"

He held up his hands in concession. "Yours, unlike mine, has never been in doubt."

"And you think giving me up will change that?" She turned to go, unable to bear looking at his face any longer and not wanting him to see how badly his words hurt her.

Remus grabbed Tonks' arm and clutched it tightly, even as she glared at him, wordlessly telling him to let her go. "You must understand. I need to give my missions the attention they deserve."

"That's a rubbish excuse for being afraid to let someone get too close."

"Think what you'd like," he said quietly. Silence stretched between them for a few moments before Remus released her arm and said, "It's for the best."

"That's it, then?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. His slow nod incensed her, as did the sorrow she could see in his eyes behind the steely resolve. Knowing it was unfair, but unable to stop herself, she narrowed her eyes and said, "Convenient, you getting a leg over before telling me you only care about your duty."

His gaze snapped back to hers. "That's not—" He stopped short and took a deep breath, raking a hand through his unruly hair. "You're absolutely right. My actions were inexcusable, but I...I don't want to lose your friendship, Nymphadora."

Tonks steeled herself against the tears that had been threatening to fall since she'd woken up to an empty bed and raised her chin defiantly. "My friends call me Tonks," she said, her lips trembling.

She whirled and stalked from the room, starting down the stairs as tears blurred her vision before she'd made it down even two steps. Angry at her tears, she brushed them away impatiently and stepped into the entry hall, running directly into Sirius. He grabbed her around the waist with one arm and steadied them against a fall by clutching the handrail with his other hand.

"Mad-Eye's in the kitchen—Tonks!"

Not stopping to hear his protests or why Mad-Eye was in the kitchen, Tonks shook off his grip and ran, leaving Headquarters for the alley with a quick prayer to Merlin that she wouldn't Splinch when she Apparated.

With a spray of snow, Tonks landed unsteadily near the back of the Hog's Head. The bitingly cold, crisp air of Scotland rushed over, cooling her face as hot tears spilled down her cheeks. After allowing herself one anguished, shuddering sob, Tonks quickly covered her mouth and thought of Mad-Eye's angry voice telling her to pull her shite together. She stumbled forward, steadying herself against the chipped wood siding of the pub so she wouldn't add injury to insult by falling face-first into the snow. Wiping away her tears, she rested an arm against the building and lowered her head, indulgently letting her tears fall in earnest as her mind warred between picturing Remus' face the night before while they'd made love and just moments before when he'd called it all a mistake.

Tonks lost track of time as she stood, her head resting on her arm as tears streamed down her face. She stood long enough that she was shivering despite the heavy hand-knitted jumper—a graduation gift from Molly—she'd donned that morning to chase away the chill. The sound of a throat clearing announced that she wasn't alone in her grief. She sniffed indelicately and knew for sure that Mad-Eye would have nothing but scathing words to say against her lack of vigilance if he was there. Wrapped in her despair, Tonks hadn't even heard the approaching footsteps crunching in the snow.

"Drink this," Severus said, holding a mug out to her.

Tonks took a stuttering breath, pushed herself away from the pub, and swallowed thickly before asking, "How'd you—"

"I believe I arrived but a moment after you—if the display of flying snow was any indication."

Tonks chuckled mirthlessly as she brushed away tears. "Brilliant. Just what I wanted—a witness to how unbelievably daft and pathetic I am."

"Don't be absurd," Severus replied, still holding the mug out. "Drink."

Unable to meet his eyes, Tonks took the offered mug and sniffed it warily and waved her hand over it to charm the steaming liquid to cool slightly.

"I didn't think you'd gone as paranoid as your mentor," Severus said quietly. "I assure you I'm not attempting to poison you."

The calming scent of black tea and whisky soothed her slightly, and though she couldn't bring herself to smile, Tonks looked up and met his eyes for a moment before taking a sip. The hint of Firewhisky burned slightly as she swallowed.

"No Calming Draught in your pockets for such an occasion?" Tonks asked shakily before taking a second, larger swallow of the spiked tea. "Or are you hoping I'll be too pissed to make a report and Dumbledore will cancel the mission?"

To her amazement, Severus snorted. "It's only laced with enough whisky to calm your rather Hufflepuff show of emotions."

Tonks sighed heavily and gulped the remainder of the tea, handing back the mug. The warmth of the tea and whisky did help in easing the heaviness that had settled in her chest the moment she'd looked into Remus' eyes, but it did nothing to quiet the traitorous repetition of "It was a mistake" that was playing through her head. The thought of his voice, quietly determined as he uttered the dreaded words brought a wave of fresh tears to her eyes. Feeling foolish, Tonks closed her eyes against them and turned her head, pulling up the collar of the thick Weasley jumper to wipe her face.

"There is much work to be done," Severus said, the usual bite to his words absent.

Tonks nodded and sniffed again before using her wand to cast a series of cosmetic charms to her face, not able to summon the energy to morph away the evidence of her tears. "I'll be there in a moment."

Her statement was met with a curt nod from Severus before he turned and stalked around the corner to the front entrance to the pub.

Knowing he was right—there certainly was much work to be done—Tonks pushed aside her anger and heartache and frustrations for the moment and, with one last shuddering breath, opened the door to the Hog's Head. She vowed to make it through this meeting to plan her own demise without dissolving to floods—her will to prove herself and to show her due diligence as an Order member dictated it. Later, in the company of only herself, she would allow the numbness of shock to wear off and the grief to consumer her.

The pub was blessedly empty, save for the table that held Dumbledore and Severus, and she sat down across from both men, immediately aware of two sets of eyes regarding her intently. The report she'd written earlier in the day on the happenings of the night before sat in front of Dumbledore, and she crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows in challenge as she waited for one of them to speak.

"An interesting evening seemed to be had by all," Dumbledore began, his piercing blue eyes examining her.

Before Tonks could answer, flames erupted in the fireplace and Mad-Eye stepped into the room. He stumped to their table and stared at Tonks, his magical eye roving over her face—he wouldn't be fooled by the charms she'd used to conceal her red, puffy eyes and blotchy face.

"Did Remus not accompany you from Headquarters?" Dumbledore asked, breaking the tense silence as Mad-Eye continued to study her.

"I relieved Lupin of this mission," Mad-Eye barked in return. He flicked his hand at a chair resting next to a neighboring table, and it slid across the floor, coming to rest behind him. He sat heavily, still watching Tonks.

"Very well. I've read your mission report as well as the ideas you've sketched out for the next step in your plan," Dumbledore began. He ventured a small smile. "The list of spells you can block and cast nonverbally is impressive. You mentioned the Imperius Curse—how adept are you at blocking its effects?"

Tonks nodded her thanks to Aberforth, who'd set a mug of coffee and a full carafe on the table, before saying, "More than adequately," as she added milk to her coffee. "Learning to fight the Imperius is part of the standard Auror training curriculum."

Dumbledore nodded. "Can you maintain your identity as Piper given the circumstances you'll be under?"

Tonks' gaze flicked to Mad-Eye's for a moment before returning to Dumbledore's. "Yes."

"How can you be sure?" Severus asked.

"Call it extracurricular training—off the record, mind—owing to her abilities," Mad-Eye said. "We tested a number of scenarios, pain included."

With an involuntary shudder, Tonks remembered some of the training scenarios her and Mad-Eye had concocted. "I can do this, sir," she said levelly, much more confident in her abilities at that moment than she was her emotional state. She seemed unable to stop Remus' face floating through her mind, repeating as if on a reel at the Muggle cinema.

Dumbledore studied her intently for a long moment before turning to her mentor and asking, "Alastor?"

For once Tonks wasn't upset that the Headmaster was asking for Mad-Eye's feedback. She knew they were getting into a situation that, if anything went wrong, would possibly result in the either her or Severus' safety being compromised.

"She got herself into this mess," Mad-Eye replied. "Reckon she can see herself out."

"Very well. Severus and Nymphadora, I trust you to fine-tune the details. Alastor, you and I will serve as a contacts the evening this takes place. I want the details to remain with those who are involved with this part of the mission, although I will make an announcement to all Order members banning the use of Owls and Patronus messages during the time I indicate." Dumbledore stood and looked down at Tonks. "You're allowed to say so if you aren't feeling up to the task, my dear."

Tears threatened, but Tonks hid her emotion with a scowl. "I finish what I start, sir," she said with a huff.

Curiously, Dumbledore's mustache twitched with a smile and he said, "Yes, I believe you do. Keep me updated."

Once Dumbledore had entered the Floo, Mad-Eye stood and said, "A word, Nymphadora."

With a resigned sigh, Tonks stood and followed Mad-Eye to the bar, where he sat and requested a shot of whisky for them both.

"I need a drink in front of me to have this conversation. Drink up, lass," he said, pulling the glass toward him. "

Tonks eyed him warily—amazed, really, at the trust he was showing Aberforth by drinking from something other than his hip flask—but pulled the glass Aberforth had poured toward her, taking a sip.

"I don't rightly know what to say, but I'll kick his skinny arse for you if that's what you want," Mad-Eye said.

"You'd kick him in the fanny for me?" Tonks asked shakily, taking another sip. The softness of his tone, something she'd never heard, brought fresh tears to her eyes.

He huffed and said, "Aye. I told him ages ago if he hurt you he'd find himself at the end of my wand, and I meant it."

To keep herself from bursting into floods and allowing the weight of her emotions keep her from the task at hand, Tonks tossed back the rest of her drink and waved Aberforth off from refilling the glass; as welcome the idea of getting pissed and forgetting the last couple of hours would be, Tonks knew she couldn't.

"You keep your head where it needs to be, hear?" Mad-Eye demanded gruffly. "I want you back in one piece after this."

Tonks nodded as Mad-Eye stood and patted her on the back. She swiveled around on the bar stool and caught the sleeve of Mad-Eye's robes. "Don't...don't actually kick his arse."

His good eye narrowed and he said, "You can't stop me from tellin' him what an arsepiece I think he is."

"I wouldn't dream of stopping you, but if anyone gets to kick his arse, it's me."

Mad-Eye regarded her for a moment before his lips pulled back into one of his rare grins. "Aye," he said before tossing Floo powder into the fire and calling out his destination.

"I don't want to drag this out until next week," Tonks began as she sat across from Severus once more. At the prompting of his raised brow, she continued. "It'll draw attention if I switch shifts, and I don't want to go to work Saturday morning after whatever takes place."

Severus nodded. "As soon as possible, then, which will not be difficult. Unfortunately, Avery's interest was piqued with my observations last night." He paused and watched her with a pensive expression. "His involvement will be unavoidable."

Tonks blew out a long breath as she refreshed her coffee. _This day just keeps getting better._ "Bugger," she muttered at the end of her long exhalation. "At least it's not a surprise."

"Indeed. Let's start with you telling me more about holding your morphs under pain," he began, stretching his legs out and crossing his arms over his chest and legs at the ankles. "How much pain?"

"A fair amount."

A small group of customers entered, the bell over the door chiming merrily as they approached a table. Severus scowled and cast what Tonks could only assume were some privacy spells so they could work under relative secrecy.

"Even the Cruciatus?"

Tonks looked up from her perusal of her coffee mug and met Severus' eyes. "I—we never went so far as that. I think so, but I can also block it with a nonverbal Shield Charm."

"It will not go unnoticed that you are employing a Shield Charm."

 _Bollocks._

"That, Nymphadora," he began, thankfully not sneering at her as he pointed out the error on her part, "is why we are planning for all circumstances."

They worked for hours, Aberforth feeding them dinner of pea soup and crusty bread in between the few customers that wandered in. They planned as much as they thought feasible, discussed Avery's dueling and interrogation tactics—graceless and brutish respectively, according to Severus—and planned a location to retreat to when the mission was finished. As the evening wore on, Tonks tried to heed Mad-Eye's advice, keeping her head focused on the task at hand rather than dwelling on her conversation with Remus. Luckily, there were plenty of details to keep her mind mostly occupied, but the later it became, the more distracted she became in turn.

Her weariness must have shown on her face, because in the middle of discussing how strongly her being morphed would affect the efficacy of a preemptive pain-relieving potion, Severus stopped and placed his quill on the table, eyeing her critically.

"You should get some rest," he said. "We can finish tomorrow when a timeline has been established." Lowering his eyes as he rolled the sheet of parchment he'd used to take a few notes, he asked, "Do you require assistance in getting home?"

Tonks stopped mid-stretch and watched him for a moment as he rolled the scroll of parchment unnecessarily tight, his eyes avoiding hers. Oddly touched by his concern, and deciding that if anyone had told her months before that she'd soon count Severus Snape as one of her friends, she'd have sent them straight to St. Mungo's.

"Thanks, but I think there's another Slytherin I'll pester tonight with my Hufflepuff emotions," she replied, deciding in that moment that the visit to her mother she'd contemplated while picking at her soup was exactly what she wanted to do. After a deep breath, Tonks said, "Thank you for earlier. Sorry I was so...just sorry."

Severus inclined his head and said, "As Head of Slytherin House, and, as such, in charge a large group of over-emotional, angst-driven teenagers, I have seen my fair share of dramatics."

"And do you bring them tea?" Tonks asked, attempting a watery smile.

"I am not completely devoid of sentiment," Severus said with a scowl. "Nor do I wish to see a child suffer from homesickness."

"You're more like Sprout than you probably realize," Tonks said, earning her a sneer.

"I believe you, of all people, could probably attest to how ridiculous that notion is."

"I suppose you're right—she hands out hugs like you hand out detentions." Severus smirked as Tonks stood sluggishly from the table. "Good night, Severus," she said quietly before walking to the fireplace to Floo to her parents' sitting room.

After tripping over a side table when stepping out of the Floo, and knocking over what appeared to be a vase of lovely white Lilies, Tonks realized that her parents' house was completely still and dark. Glancing at the wall clock, she cursed internally, having not realized that it was nearly midnight. Repairing the shattered vase and filling it with water from her wand, she wondered if she should just slink upstairs and go to bed, hoping not to scare the pants off her unknowing hosts the next morning, or wake her mother. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought of trying to sleep with so much swimming around in her head. She was arranging the flowers back in their spot when her mother's voice caused her to turn.

"Nymphadora! Darling, you gave me a fright!"

Tonks swallowed and blinked back the rush of tears that threatened even more forcefully upon seeing her mother, wrapped in her tattered midnight blue dressing gown with her wand held aloft.

"Mad-Eye would be proud of you," Tonks said in a wobbly voice, nodding to the wand pointed at her.

Andromeda stared at Tonks for moment before rushing over to her, sweeping away her dark fringe to place a hand across her forehead. "Are you all right?"

Tonks reached up and gently tugged her mother's hand from her face. "I'm not sick, Mum. Can I—" She stopped to take a deep breath. "Can I sleep here for the weekend?"

"Of course," Andromeda said, smoothing Tonks' hair. "Are you quite sure you're all right? It must be nearing the middle of the night and you look dreadful. Would you like tea?"

Tonks smiled weakly. Tea: her mother's answer to all problems. She couldn't deny that quiet tea with her mother was exactly what she'd been hoping for before she'd realized the lateness of the hour. "You don't mind?"

"Don't be silly," Andromeda said, giving Tonks' hand a squeeze before leading her to the kitchen. "I'm up anyway, and I'd very much like to know why you're here at—" She glanced at the wall clock. "Why, it's nearly midnight."

Feeling suddenly exhausted now that her duties for the day were finally done and she was sitting in the quiet safety of her parents' kitchen, Tonks tried to listen as her mother bustled around the kitchen preparing tea; she chattered on about her father having woken her anyway with his snoring and how she was going to prepare herself tea even before her impromptu arrival.

"Now," Andromeda said, placing a steaming mug in front of Tonks. "What's the matter, darling?"

"I…"

 _Shagged a man and he ran as fast as possible in the other direction?_

 _Love a man who won't allow himself to love me back?_

 _Feel like the biggest fool in the history of fools?_

These responses and more ran through Tonks' head, her eyes stinging with the seemingly never-ending emotion that had been plaguing her since she'd landed at the Hog's Head.

"I gather this is about Remus?" Andromeda asked gently.

Tonks nodded, glad for her mother's intuition so she didn't have to spell out what she was upset about. Although she wasn't about to tell her mother the details of the situation—the shame she felt at finally making love to the man she cared so deeply for only to have it thrown back as a mistake was humiliating enough.

"Relationships are hard work," Andromeda said, resting her hand over Tonks' where it was lying on the table.

"Well, bully for me, I suppose," she said, brushing her fingers across her cheeks before accepting the handkerchief her mother Summoned. "Looks like my work load just went down a bit."

"I've yet to meet the man," Andromeda began, her words thankfully lacking any reproach, "but from what Sirius says he seems to absolutely adore you."

Tonks cried quietly into her handkerchief for a moment. She'd thought the same thing, that Remus adored her as much as she adored him. But now she wasn't sure. She wanted to still believe it, but the look on his face just hours before made her doubt, and Tonks hated doubting herself.

"All men are afraid of something. Whether it happens to be commitment, or intimacy, or whatever daft thing that pops up to frighten them."

Tonks nearly smiled at the memory of Edith telling her nearly the same thing over tea when she had finally admitted to herself that she was in love with Remus.

"Your young man has reason to fear these things even more fiercely than most other men," Andromeda continued softly. "I honestly respect him for it." Looking up at her mother, Tonks glared, but Andromeda smiled in response and touched her cheek. "I can tell you're hurt, darling. But to me it shows that he's not rushing things."

Ending their relationship when it'd barely had a proper start was certainly one way not to rush things, Tonks thought bitterly. She really thought they'd been taking it plenty slow, that although he was still reluctant where their physical relationship was concerned they had grown so much closer otherwise; they were together nearly every evening that missions or guard duty didn't keep them apart. A terrible voice in her mind whispered maybe she'd read him wrong this whole time, that her feelings were one-sided. She shook her head as though to shake the voice from her head, sure that she hadn't read him that incorrectly. Even though he'd never voiced it aloud, Tonks knew that his protectiveness and possessiveness and thoughtfulness showed how he cared.

"But I think I—" Tonks swallowed roughly, stopping herself from saying it out loud. She couldn't allow herself to finish her thought, even in confidence to her mother. It felt too raw. Too exposed.

.

Two nights later, Tonks was standing behind her building, morphed as Piper Smyth and ready to complete their plan. Severus had managed to rouse suspicion over her employment at the Quill and her supposed interest in their cause and had sent an owl, supposedly from Quigley, to meet at the Quill to discuss her employment. She was now supposed to Apparate to the alley next to the pub, and Avery would be there waiting for her. She brushed her fingers along the decoy wand stowed in the pocket she'd had her mother sew into the outer thigh seam of her black leggings. Severus had explained that the first thing Avery would do was search for her wand—physically rather than simply Disarming her, since that was just the sort of pervy bastard he was—and break it. Her real wand was tucked safely in the hidden pocket of her denim jacket she was wearing over a thick, black turtleneck jumper.

Tonks took a deep breath knowing that later that night, if all went according to plan—which it would, she told herself firmly—she'd be safe, healed from any injuries, and sipping tea under a warm blanket. That, along with the promise of a few days off from work and no guard duty that week, gave her something positive to look forward to once this mission was finished. Andromeda hadn't been thrilled when Tonks had told her Sunday morning that she might need a place to rest and recuperate following a mission that involved her torture and supposed death. But she'd made it clear that she could certainly rest at home and have Edith check on her if necessary, and her mother had relented, as Tonks had known her likely to do, so she could see for herself that this "reckless mission", as she'd called it, ended with her safe.

In order to not drain her magically by holding even the smallest morph throughout the day at work, Tonks had worn her hair its natural bland brown, incurring more than a few odd looks and a couple of comments from her coworkers. To make sure she wasn't emotionally drained on top of magically, she'd avoided Headquarters, opting to let Sirius know by owl that she was all right—although she wasn't sure if she was actually all right or if she was putting on a good show for the time being. Likely, after she was done holding herself together for the sake of the upcoming mission, she'd resort to fits of floods and unnecessary amounts of chocolate.

Morphing into Piper that evening had been difficult given her current mood. She'd taken her time, focusing on one feature at a time while standing in front of her bathroom mirror to watch the results, keeping her mind only on the task at hand rather than anything to do Remus. Not even the happy memories were allowed to surface in case they brought with them the sadness of fearing she would never see that happiness again.

Refusing to run through the possible scenarios once more—their plan was solid, and she knew it—Tonks turned on the spot, barely landing her Apparition before a hand grasped her wrist.

 _No turning back now._

She turned sharply to find herself, just as she'd planned for, staring into Avery's leering face. "Get your 'and off me," she said, trying to wrench her wrist from his grasp.

"I think not," he said, a smirk playing on his lips as he pulled her closer and seized her other wrist. "See, it wasn't that drunk, Quigley, who asked you here tonight."

"Lucky me."

Avery released one of her wrists and grabbed her hair roughly, tilting her face up toward his. "Oh, I think you'll count yourself not so lucky before the night's over."

"I told that professor I wanted in on your side," Tonks said, glaring up at the vile man. She fought every instinct to fight and willed herself to simply stare daggers at the man—Severus had warned her that the more she fought, the more it would provoke him, and it was too early in the game to provoke him. "You sure 'ave a funny way of showing your appreciation."

Sniggering unpleasantly, Avery released his hold on her hair and said, "Hold on tight, girl," before turning them on the spot.

The smell of the salty sea air that hit Tonks' nose told her they were just where they should be. Relieved, she opened her eyes and blinked, taking in the familiar sight of Theodore Nott's guest cottage located behind his sprawling home on the island of Anglesey. The last time she'd seen the building had been the night of her mission to Malfoy Manor with Severus, what seemed like ages ago. This was exactly where Severus had said he'd take her; there was a large, unused wine cellar at the rear of the guest house that would serve as the interrogation room.

"It's rude, you know, to just Apparate someone without warning," Tonks said, attempting once more to wrench her arm from his hold.

"I warned you to hold on," he replied, tightening his grip and wrenching her arm behind her back. "There's some questions you'll need to answer, since you're suddenly so keen to join us."

In front of her, there was a short, stone staircase leading down to a wooden door. Still holding tightly to the arm twisted behind her back, Avery placed his other hand on her shoulder and pushed her forward. After tracing a set of runes on the door with his wand and tapping the knob, he pushed it open and shoved Tonks inside. Even though it pained her to do so, she allowed his actions to force her to the cool stone floor, landing hard on her hands and knees. She turned and scrambled to her feet and stood before the man as he slammed the door shut and stowed his wand, wishing not for the first time in her life that she wasn't so damn short.

"The way we hear it, you're one of Dumbledore's lot," Avery said, stalking closer and waving his hand at the sconces to light them.

Tonks made a show of looking around the room, desperately hoping Severus was lurking in a dark corner, before asking, "We? Looks like it's just you and me."

She hoped her cheek would buy her a little time. Severus was supposed to be waiting for them to arrive, yet the brick-walled room was empty save for the two of them. The candle sconces gave off only dim light, giving the room an eerie feel that made her shiver as she took in her surroundings. She comforted herself with the thought that at least it wasn't damp or full of spiders from what she could tell.

"We'll be having company soon to join in the fun, but he seems to be a little behind schedule. For now it's just you and me." He bent his head lower, his face so close to hers Tonks could feel his breath on her face. "He gets caught up by that old fool you call a leader sometimes."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you?" he asked, running a finger slowly down her cheek, prompting Tonks to jerk her head back. "Now, you played me for a fool, and I don't take kindly to that."

Predictably, according to Severus, Avery placed a hand at her waist and slid it around, his fingers splayed wide as he searched for her wand. He lowered his head to whisper tauntingly in her ear, "I hope you've hidden it well."

He lowered to a crouch in front of her and ran a hand slowly up one leg as Tonks wondered feverishly where the hell Severus was. It was absolute unlikely that he was held up by Dumbledore, seeing that the Headmaster knew their mission was happening at that moment. The only conclusion she came to was that he was held up somehow with students—if this ended up being the case, Tonks was ready to wholeheartedly agree with his constant assertions that Hogwarts was indeed full of dunderheads. Revelations on the state of the students' lack of intelligence aside, she thought it was quite time he assigned whatever bloody detentions necessary to the lot of them and haul his arse out of the castle.

She shuddered involuntarily as Avery allowed his fingers to brush against the juncture of her legs as he moved to run them down the other leg.

 _Take the bait. Take the bait. Take the bait._

"Would you look at that," he said triumphantly as he maneuvered the decoy wand from its pocket. He stood and held the wand in front of her face before breaking it in half and tossing the pieces aside.

"Now, my colleague isn't here to tell me to play by the rules," he said, placing both hands on the collar of her denim jacket.

Tonks' stomach clenched with dread. If she had to fight the man in front of her to keep him from attacking her in the manner Severus had said he was capable of, their plan would go to shit, and the mission would be for nought. The panicked feeling of not having her wand on her caused her shaking hands fly to Avery's wrists as he started to slide the jacket off her shoulders.

"I'll keep this on, thanks."

"Funny you think you have a say in this," he said as he tried once more to push the jacket back.

Avery was at least as tall as Remus, making him significantly taller than her, and much more broadly built; Tonks knew that even with her training, a physical fight between the two of them would likely end in his favor. But she saw no other choice. If she ended up without her wand and without Severus there to intervene in some way, she was certain that the danger that everyone warned her about while taking on such a mission would be very real. At least if she fought to keep her wand on her, the nonverbal spells she cast would be much more effective. And the fight would buy some time for her blasted partner to finally arrive.

With the same nonverbal Revulsion Jinx she'd used on Quigley weeks ago, Tonks flung Avery back so that he sprawled on the floor, the surprise on his face almost comical. Before she could even take one running step toward the door, Avery had drawn his wand and tripped her, sending her to the floor hard enough that she cried out when her knees hit the stone. As she tried to scramble to her feet, Avery clambered to his knees and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back against his body.

Severus had warned her not to let him gain the upper hand in a physical fight, and it was one warning she was going to heed. She fought against Avery's grip viciously, but was thwarted at every turn. When she threw her head back in an attempt to make contact with his nose, she encountered a Cushioning Charm. When she cast a Slippery Jinx on the floor beneath his knees, he simply used the momentum of his sliding knees to tackle her to the floor. Since she was pinned to the floor and couldn't use her knees to attack his bollocks, Tonks flung her feet and fought to roll her body back and forth to shake him off. He merely chuckled and used the advantage of his greater strength to get his knees back under him and rock back on his heels, pulling her to her knees.

Breathing heavy, Tonks began the incantation for the Tickling Hex, but was cut off when her tongue was suddenly stuck to the roof of her mouth.

 _Titillando!_

With her wand still still hidden in her jacket, Tonks knew that the nonverbal spell would be nearly completely effective. Avery immediately began twitching and jerking, laughing involuntarily as what Tonks knew felt like a hundred hands tickling him in all sensitive areas of his body. Severus has mocked this hex, but, as she'd told him, it was very useful—a fact she was taking advantage of as she wriggled free from his grasp. Not only did the feeling of tickling become overwhelming, but it left you gasping for breath, unable to cast anything verbally for at least a moment. A moment was all she needed to get out from under him.

She broke free of his grasp, but her heart sank when she felt him tackle her once more, still laughing uncontrollably. Abruptly, his laughing stopped and he hauled them both to their feet, Tonks' protests muffled due to the Jinx that was continuing to hold her tongue in place. She was comforted by the fact that Avery was breathing even heavier than her, wheezing after the effort of their scuffle and the hex that had made it hard for him to breath until he'd been able to counter it.

"I told you I like a girl who's feisty," he said breathlessly, coughing as he wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her in place. Tonks grimaced and fought against his grip as she she felt the evidence of his approval against her lower back. "But now the fun's over. Clever witches like you have been known to cast a Shield Charm into their clothing," he said as he continued to hold her in place with one arm while using his free hand to viciously pull one arm of her jacket down. "So I think I'll relieve you of this."

Tonks continued her struggle, refusing to make it easy for him and hoping to buy more time. Even as she realized it was fruitless and he easily overpowered her, she lifted her foot and stomped it soundly on his foot and nearly smiled at the yelp it drew. He recovered and switched his grip to tug her jacket free, thankfully tossing it in the corner rather than Vanishing it, her actual wand remaining safe and undetected.

"There." Avery swiveled her around to face him and cancelled the Tongue-locking Jinx. "Now, we've been told to get something useful from you before I take what I want."

Smiling inwardly at his mistake of cancelling the jinx, and knowing that he wouldn't seriously hurt her until he attempted to learn something from her, Tonks gathered the saliva pooled in her mouth from having her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth and acted on what she'd envisioned doing for some time.

The look of fury at her having spit in his face was well worth the pain of Avery's large hand clamping tightly around her chin, squeezing her cheeks so hard she was certain her teeth were cutting the inside of her mouth. Tonks held his gaze defiantly and demanded her body not to flinch when he reached his free hand into his robes to draw his wand. With an unsettling look of anticipation, he flicked his wand at her torso and stared her down as he waited for the spell to take effect.

It started as a tingling in her chest and quickly increased into a burning sensation the more breaths she drew—Tonks imagined it was what someone would feel if trying to breath in a room full of smoke. She concentrated on casting a nonverbal _Finite_ , but as she had no idea the spell he'd used, she only managed to weaken the spell rather than cancel it, getting only the slightest relief.

With another flick of his wand, Avery lifted the spell and said, "Tell me what you know of the Order."

"Far as I know, there is no Order," Tonks replied once he released his hand from her face.

Knowing he was going to cast the same spell again, Tonks closed her eyes and concentrated all her energy on a Shield Charm. She opened her eyes when Avery cursed loudly; her charm had sent the spell bounding against the brick wall, dissolving in a spray of sparks.

" _Finite!"_ Avery bellowed, quickly flicking his wand at her torso again, this time hitting his mark as Tonks couldn't throw up another Shield Charm in time.

The spell quickly took hold again, making each breath she took agony. Tonks tried to slow her breathing, but it didn't help; every time her lungs expanded, the burning increased until it felt like her lungs were on fire and her breaths came in gasps. Avery smirked as he looked down into her face as her breathing became more labored and sweat beaded on her forehead and across her upper lip. Tonks fell to her knees with a whimper, but refused to take her eyes from his, all the while cursing Severus Snape with every exhale.

Just when Tonks thought her lungs were going to burst into flames and each breath was punctuated with a cry of pain, Avery flicked his wand again, lifting the spell.

"Tell me what you know of the Order," he demanded again.

Panting, Tonks wheezed out, "You and that Order can go bugger yourselves."

Avery grinned again and uttered the spell Tonks had dreaded since the idea for this mission had popped in her head.

" _Crucio!"_

Pain. White-hot, searing, all-encompassing pain flooded through her, making her fall to the floor, her back arching off the floor as a scream was torn from her body. The curse was blessedly short, but still left her gasping. Unwilling to simply let Avery torture her while putting up only a minimal fight, Tonks made the quick decision to duel her way out of her current situation. Bugger the old plan.

As far as she was concerned it was time for a new one.

* * *

A/N: Eek! *Ducks in anticipation of readers throwing things at me*

I promise the angst has a reason, and, as you all know, they end up married in the end—so don't be too mad! The lovely **Kerichi** (beta-extraordinaire, thank her, all of you!) has told me before that ff is a ghost-town on Sundays, but I decided to post today for those who had nothing to do today but read a little angst.

I'm also giving you all a little warning in advance that this story will come to a close at chapter 40—*ducks again in fear of projectiles*—but will pick up almost immediately where chapter 40 leaves off with chapter one of a yet-to-be titled new fic (I will release the name in the A/N of chapter 40). My little story about R/T took a life of its own and I decided that each bit will have a slightly different journey, so I feel it better suited to separate fics.

Now, on to business. The response to this story has been unprecedented, and I am truly honored at the amount of reviews, followers, lurkers, and favorites this has received. Thank you to all who have taken the time to read—I appreciate you all!

Tell me, please what you think of our dear Tonks' predicaments, both in love and Order duties, in a review!


	40. Chapter 40

Tonks' entire body hurt as she gasped for breath on the stone floor, quickly finding that even drawing air into her lungs was excruciating. Just as she'd made the decision to Summon her wand and duel the bastard standing over her, Avery had once again cast the Cruciatus Curse. She swallowed roughly around her aching throat, raw, she assumed, from the ear-splitting screams that she couldn't help but let loose. Not wanting to suffer the suffocating pain of Avery's curse again, Tonks reached out her hand to Summon her jacket. Fighting against the dizziness she could sense even with her eyes closed, Tonks took a breath and opened her eyes to find Avery's face close to her own as he knelt on the floor next to her.

"Don't you sound pretty when you sing," he said, his eyes alight with malice as he gave her an unsettling grin. "Anything you'd like to say after all that fun?"

"I already told you all I needed to say," Tonks whispered hoarsely, fighting back the panicked thoughts about Severus' absence. She trusted him, he would come—and if he didn't, she was strong enough to fight her way out.

Avery's smile broadened. "I was hoping you'd say that. You see, my colleague doesn't care too much for the way I sometimes get information," he began, grabbing Tonks roughly by one arm to roll her to her stomach. Tonks commanded her sluggish limbs to fight, but Avery had a definite size advantage—it took little effort for him to get her to where he wanted her, face down with one arm pinned behind her back. He leaned over her, his mouth resting by her ear and said, "But my colleague isn't here, so I'll do what I see fit."

Fighting to urge to vomit at Avery's words, Tonks reached out the hand he'd thankfully left free and thought fervently of having her jacket in her hand, saying the incantation slowly in her head so the jacket would slide slowly across the floor to her waiting fingers rather than attracting attention by flying through the air. Her hand searched for the hidden pocket, and she felt instantly soothed with her wand under her fingers, even if there was a layer of denim between her skin and the length of wood. Thankfully Avery had been too busy telling her lewdly about his plans to notice the small heap of denim inching its way across the floor.

If she'd had it in her, Tonks would have smiled at the spell that popped into her mind, but since she was currently pinned under the worst brute she'd ever encountered while he spoke of violating her, she settled for feeling victorious at the yelp Avery let loose when her spell took hold. It seemed that the witch's self-defense course Lucy had dragged her to after moving to London was proving more useful than Tonks had thought possible—if Avery's reaction to the Vice-Grip Jinx she was currently using on his bollocks was any indication.

He released her arm to grab her roughly by the hair, frantically shouting, " _Finite_!" His angry, desperate voice interrupted Tonks' moment of victory. "Lift this bloody spell, witch!"

"No!" Tonks cried, fighting once more against his grip. It was satisfying to know that, in the same way he'd used an unknown spell on her just minutes before, his _Finite_ wasn't entirely effective against the spell she'd cast.

Avery straddled Tonks' backside and used his grip on her hair to lift her head. "It only gets worse for you, girl, if you don't do what I say."

"Your todger could fall off and I still wouldn't cancel the spell," Tonks yelled as she tightened her grip on her wand, a stunning spell on the tip of her tongue as a pair of black boots stepped into her vision. A wave of relief washed over her as she let her eyes travel up to see that Severus had entered amidst their struggle. "Took you long enough, didn't it," she said breathlessly before she could stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth. Tonks immediately realized her misstep and continued, "This idiot said his colleague would make him play by the rules. Tell him he'd better keep his trousers on, or I'll never release his bollocks from this spell."

Severus looked down at them with his usual impassive expression. "She doesn't seem to be taking kindly to your advances, Avery."

Tonks felt the toe of Severus' boot nudge her hand and she grudgingly released her hold on her wand, allowing him to push aside her jacket for the time being. She hated giving up the security of her wand under her fingers, but his arrival meant that they could hopefully go ahead with their plan. It was too early to give away that Avery had failed to actually relieve her of her wand.

Severus stared intently into her eyes and probed for just a moment before Tonks saw a fleeting look of approval in his eyes; he flicked his wand casually at Avery, still sitting on her back, who let out a short groan of relief and released his grip before clambering to his feet.

With her eyes closed, Tonks had no warning before a booted foot swiftly made contact with her body as she pushed herself to her hands and knees. Thankfully, Severus must have seen the blow coming, because while it succeeded in knocking the wind out of her, the Cushioning Charm he must have cast kept it from re-injuring the ribs Hestia had mended not long ago.

"Surely we would like our captive to be able to speak if we intend to interrogate her," Severus said as Avery made a sound of protest and Tonks fought to take a deep breath. "Your brutish tactics are in danger of making that impossible."

"The Dark Lord said I could use whatever tactics I found necessary," Avery snarled.

"The Dark Lord said you could have her once I had finished my task," Severus drawled. He conjured a chair and removed his robes before draping them over the back. "As I have yet to start my task, you'll have to wait your turn."

As Tonks struggled to catch her breath, Severus crouched and placed a hand under her chin, tipping her head to look up into his face. "Now, then," he began in a dangerously low voice that Tonks decided was even more frightening than the voice he'd used from her school days when a hapless student exploded a cauldron. "Piper Smyth—that isn't your real name, but very soon it won't matter, so we'll continue with that for now—my techniques may differ from those of my swine of a colleague, but I assure you it will not be pleasant."

Tonks let Severus pull her to her feet and stood before him as he looked down at her, his usual impassive expression exchanged for one of intense scrutiny. She nearly quelled under his gaze, but kept her chin raised in defiance even if she was unable to help the shiver that ran through her body—if she didn't know this was an act, she would be bloody terrified. As it was, now she knew exactly how he got away with fooling You-Know-Who week after week.

Severus jerked his head and Avery stepped behind her and seized her wrists, holding them tightly in his grasp and pulling her body close to his again. The proximity of him made her struggle once more until Severus drew his wand and held it under her chin.

" _Legillimens,"_ he murmured.

The invasion into her mind wasn't too unpleasant since she knew what was coming. They had practiced a few times in their preparations, Severus probing for innocuous memories: Tonks in a Potions lesson as he stood staring down his nose at her incorrectly brewed second year potion, Severus catching her after curfew on her way to the Hogwarts kitchen, Tonks being knocked on her arse by Mad-Eye during Auror training. This time, the memories weren't as easy to relive. He shuffled through the events of the evening thus far, starting with her standing in her bathroom as she willed her face to be that of Piper Smyth. She cringed inwardly as she momentarily glimpsed her time under torture before, as they'd planned, Tonks used her skill at defending herself against the Imperius Curse and determinedly pushed him from her mind.

"Well, well, it doesn't appear as if you know much at all," Severus taunted. "You've never been to an Order meeting, and your little foray at the Quill yielded little of consequence. The Dark Lord will be pleased. I do wonder though, have you met with Albus Dumbledore? Were you sent to spy on me? _Legillimens."_

The memories flew through her mind even faster this time, Severus seeming to be searching for something specific. Suddenly, she found herself watching the events of her last night at the Quill. She felt the trepidation all over again when she'd Apparated to her flat to find Remus waiting for her. Shocked that Severus would bring forth these memories and refusing to allow herself the humiliation of not only reliving it, but having Severus view it, Tonks gave a mighty heave with her mind and tried to push him out.

He held his ground and pushed the tip of his wand into the spot where it rested under her chin, thankfully skipping over the rest of that night and finding the memory of her argument with Remus in the drawing room. The sound of her hand coming in contact with Remus' cheek echoed through her mind and she pushed Severus from her thoughts harder than she had before, a grunt of effort pulled from her throat.

"No!" she shouted once she found her voice again.

Severus righted himself, Tonks' effort having pushed him back several steps. Keeping his eyes fixed on hers, this time not probing her thoughts, he closed the distance between them once more and held her chin in his hand.

"He is a fool," Severus said in a low voice, his face very close to hers.

They stared silently at one another for a long moment as Tonks caught her breath, fighting back tears and wondering if he was referring to Dumbledore for Avery's benefit, or referring to Remus. The intensity of his words and the lack of his trademark sneer told her he was speaking of Remus. She wanted to find comfort in the fact that he cared enough for her as a friend that he had an opinion on the situation, but she had to quickly push the thoughts away since she knew exactly what was coming next and she needed to be prepared, needed to stay focused.

Severus released her chin and turned, retrieving his robes from the back of the chair he'd conjured. "I believe I have gathered all I need—once I have gone, she is yours to do with what you'd like."

The time had come for them to complete their plan. Tonks closed her eyes and took a fortifying deep breath to combat her exhaustion. Avery was a large man, and their fighting had left her physically drained, and it wasn't over yet since she still had to manage to free an arm from his grasp so she could Summon her jacket. She was also beginning to realize they had pushed the bounds of what her magic could do; she hadn't held her morph that night for a long time in comparison to other missions, but holding it under distress was proving quite tiring. She only hoped she could hold it for a bit longer.

As Severus drew his robes around his shoulders, Tonks began to struggle against Avery's grip, determined to get one of her arms free from his grasp. He chuckled and held her close. Tonks praised Merlin for Avery's moment of idiocy as he released her arms, his preoccupation with putting his hands on her body allowing her the moment she needed to extend her hand and scream " _Accio",_ her body too drained to perform the spell wandlessly as well as nonverbally. The endless hours of training that had honed her quick reflexes allowed her to have her wand in hand before Avery could even question why she'd Summoned the discarded denim jacket. With shaking hands, she directed her wand over her shoulder.

" _Stupefy!"_

Tonks was only distantly aware of Avery's body falling to the floor—her focus was now on the formidable wizard in front of her. The casting of the Stunning Spell was Severus' cue to turn and, even though her body was screaming its weariness, Tonks raised her wand to duel. In a different situation, she may have found the thought of a duel against an opponent such as Severus Snape in intriguing prospect—the heat in the room increased with the flying spells, and sparks erupted as they collided or ricocheted off well-timed Shield Charms—but at that moment she was simply ready for their night to be over. As she Shielded herself from Severus' seemingly impossibly quick attacks, Tonks was happy to note that, even with her limbs shaking and muscles burning with effort, she wasn't knocked on her arse immediately—his dueling matched the intensity of when Tonks had dueled two Aurors at once during training exercises.

Piper the barmaid, supposed Order member or not, would not be able to hold out against the likes of Severus for long. Tonks knew this, and so allowed the spell he'd cast—a Stinging Jinx if the quick jolt of pain and swelling was any indication—hit her abdomen and she fell back to the floor with a short cry before Severus advanced on her and cast the spell she fervently hoped she still had enough magical strength to end nonverbally.

Her airway suddenly swelled shut when the Asphyxiation Hex took affect. Willing herself not to panic—even knowing the spell was coming, the immediate loss of breath was terrifying—Tonks closed her eyes and brought both hands to her throat and concentrated on " _Finite"_ in her mind. Although her weakened state didn't allow the spell to lift enough for air to pass as easily to and from her lungs as usual, it would do. When she opened her eyes, Severus' face loomed over her and she nodded her head minutely, telling him that she had been able to cancel the spell.

As he silently bent to recover her wand from where it had fallen to the floor, Tonks closed her eyes and morphed the color from her face as she'd practiced, giving her skin a sickly pallor with a bluish tinge around her lips. The quiet as he cast a modified Body-Bind Curse and Silencing Spell was welcome after the ruckus that had taken place since she'd entered the wine cellar. Knowing it was unavoidable, but dreading it all the same, Tonks heard Severus' boots echo through the room as he made his way to where Avery lay in a heap and revived him.

"If you'd relieved the woman of her wand as planned…" Severus' words scathingly reprimanded Avery as Tonks heard the shuffling of what she thought was Avery getting slowly to his feet. Tonks tuned out the rest of their conversation, concentrating on holding her morph and willing the rest of their plan to go without a hitch.

Perhaps she should have paid more attention to their words, because she missed Avery uttering the incantation for the Cruciatus Curse, only aware when the pain shot through her body once more. Her back arched off the floor from the force of the spell, but through the haze of pain, Tonks was glad for Severus' quick spell work that kept her from reacting. Her mind cried out in protest and Tonks was sure the pain would be bearable if she could only move. As it was, she was frozen and couldn't do so much as clench her fists to find relief. The footsteps Tonks heard moving toward her were heavy, not Severus'; she concentrated on listening for Severus' steps, hoping he was near, but was disappointed when she felt another spell touch her body. The relief she felt when pain didn't immediately flood her body was quickly replaced with panic when a burning sensation started in her feet and seemed to be slowly spreading to her ankles. Her muscles, her skin, everything the spell touched as it spread slowly up her calves felt as though it was on fire.

"Unlike you, I thoroughly tend to the tasks assigned me. I assure you she is dead," Severus said coldly.

"Just making sure it was a job well-done, Snape," Avery snapped.

The searing pain continued to slowly make its way up her legs, making her already-aching muscles scream in agonized protest. Tonks tried not to panic and hoped that Severus would know what it was that Avery had cast. She longed to escape the fiery pain that was threatening to take over her entire body as it moved up her lower limbs. Terrified, Tonks couldn't help but wonder if this was what it felt like to be burned alive. How long until the blistering pain became too much? How long until it made its way up her torso, to her lungs, her heart?

Severus' arms wrapping around her body as he lifted her from the stone floor gave her hope that she was at least safe from Avery, but provided little actual comfort; she had a feeling there was very little that would provide any comfort at that moment. The spell Avery had decided to bless her with refused to respond to any of her demands of " _Finite"_ she shouted in her head, and if her body hadn't been under the modified Body Bind Curse, she was sure she would be convulsing. As it was, the tremors that were held at bay by the Body Bind made her body feel as though it was humming with the need to react—it was a decidedly terrible feeling. Scorching, shooting pain coursed through her lower body and she couldn't move, couldn't scream. There was no outlet. Distantly, she heard Severus argue with Avery and wanted to scream at him to light a fire under his arse and get them the hell out of there. But she couldn't do anything but wait as the blistering pain reached her abdomen.

"Go and report your failure while I dispose of her body."

Tonks would have breathed a sigh of relief—if she'd been capable—at the feeling of being carried a short distance before the feeling of Apparition carried her away. Even though they'd left the wine cellar, she knew she had to hold on just a little longer while Severus created a memory of disposing her body. Waves of nausea rolled through her as Severus went through his act and Apparated once more. Once she was unfrozen she would vomit.

She knew the moment they were in the clear because the sure, methodical movements Severus had used during their ruse quickly turned hasty as she vaguely saw her surroundings change to the shabby, but quite tidy sitting room of his home. The cushions of the sofa under her body were of little consolation, but a welcome change from the stone floor of the wine cellar.

Just as she predicted, the moment Severus lifted the Body Bind, she sat up suddenly and turned, spilling the meager contents of her stomach on the floor and over the toe of one of Severus' boots. "Gods," she said, gasping for breath as Severus cleaned her sick with a quick flick of his wand. "I'm sorry."

"Save your breath. Try not to speak," Severus said as he knelt next to the couch and helped her lie back.

His voice—usually so smooth and sure—held a tremor that filled Tonks with dread. Whatever spell Avery had cast, she had to believe Severus could reverse it. Tonks' entire body was shaking, and she squeezed her eyes shut against the torment the spell was inflicting. Severus' rapid, low incantations were nearly drowned out by the groan that Tonks couldn't help but let loose.

Severus halted his incantations and swore harshly under his breath. "Nymphadora, I need to see _your_ face."

Tonks merely grunted in response, her breathing rapid and her lungs burning as trickles of sweat dripped down her face. Knowing he was right, that she needed to be in her natural state for him to begin to heal her and find relief, she concentrated and morphed her face to her own and hair to its natural brown, the act taking more effort than she'd ever needed.

Tonks felt the couch dip as Severus levered himself from the floor and she grabbed a handful of robes with a trembling hand, willing him not to leave her side, but unable to bring the words to her mouth. A low, tremulous moan was all she could manage.

"I must open the Floo," Severus said, grasping her hand. Tonks expected him to pry her fingers from his robes, but instead he clasped his hand around hers and held it tight. She opened her eyes at the sound of flames erupting suddenly and saw the room was bathed in firelight from the fireplace. "I need Poppy."

The look on Severus' face made Tonks nod, crying out in pain and pulling her hand away to let him stride to the fireplace across the room. To her surprise, he opened the Floo connection with Dumbledore's office and immediately returned to his position kneeling next to her rather than carry out the conversation crouched in front of the hearth.

"Send Poppy through immediately!" Severus bellowed, clutching Tonks' hand before he began touching the tip of his wand to various points on her body while muttering under his breath.

Tonks heard Dumbledore speaking to Severus, but could no longer focus on anything but her body, feeling like there wasn't a place where she didn't feel touched by flames. It hurt to move, it hurt to breath, and she could no longer hold back the scream that had been threatening since the Body Bind had been released. What started as a low sound deep in her throat quickly turned to a loud, piercing shriek of pain that made her already raw throat ache. A moment later, as the sound of Poppy Pomfrey efficiently casting Healing spells joined Severus' low voice, the pain overtook her consciousness.

.

Tonks groaned as her brain slowly emerged from sleep, regretting it immediately when the sound seemed to reverberate through her head, making the throbbing she'd become aware of the moment she was conscious even worse. Her limbs were heavy as she shifted her legs experimentally and decided that the effort to move was far greater than she wanted to put forth at that moment. Even if she'd wanted to move, the heaviness of the quilt atop her was a weight her body surely couldn't manage to overcome in her state. Rather than open her eyes and have to face the fact that she would very much need to force her body to move soon to tend to her toilet needs, Tonks settled for listening intently for any indication that she wasn't alone. She would need help getting to the loo.

The sounds of pipes creaking and water running above her told her that Severus was upstairs. It was oddly intimate: lying on his sofa—dressed in nought but her camisole and knickers under the thick quilt, it seemed—while he showered in the bathroom above. She couldn't help but feel that their friendship had shifted from its usual tentative nature to something more concrete after their ordeal the night before.

The shower switched off, and Tonks decided to grudgingly accept the fact that she was awake and opened her eyes, starting slightly at the sight of her old Head of House sitting in the armchair across from the sofa.

"Glad to have you back," Sprout said, the concern written across her features belying her merry tone. "Don't try to get up just yet," she continued as Tonks started to push herself up on her elbows. Sprout stood and said, "You've a number of potions Severus has ordered you to have right when you wake, and since that man is like a teething Venomous Tentacula in the morning—worse when he's not had any sleep, which seems often these days. I've a right mind to do what he says."

Despite the woman's protests, Tonks took a breath and pushed herself up after Sprout turned to pick up a small wooden box she assumed held the potions Severus—and probably Poppy—would insist she take.

When Sprout turned, she placed a hand on her hip, ready, Tonks was sure, to chastise her for moving. Before she could utter any admonishment, Tonks croaked out, "Loo."

"I'm afraid you can't get up for a wee just yet," Sprout replied matter-of-factly. "Not until I hear from either the man of the house or Poppy."

Tonks resisted the urge to flop back on the pillow after the effort it took to get to her current position.

"Now you're halfway there, I'll help you the rest of the way." Sprout reached down and grasped Tonks' elbow and helped her swing her legs over the edge of the couch, bringing the heavy quilt along to keep her legs covered.

The effort left Tonks slightly breathless. She rested her head against the cushioned back of the sofa.

Sprout sat on the coffee table and handed Tonks one of the small vials from the box, and Tonks tipped it back reluctantly.

"Don't suppose you could you do an old lady a favor and give up this Order nonsense, eh?" Sprout asked, her tone suddenly more serious as she handed Tonks the second vial.

Tonks huffed slightly then grimaced. "After last night, I might consider it." Her voice was fuzzy with sleep and hoarse from the strain to her throat the night before.

"As if I'd believe that, you stubborn girl," Sprout said with a snort. Tonks finished the last of the potions with a sigh and looked up to find Sprout watching her shrewdly. "Lupin spent the night in one of those awful chairs in Albus' office."

"Reckon that was uncomfortable," Tonks said, avoiding Sprout's gaze and attempting to keep her voice even at the mention of Remus.

Before Sprout could comment further, a creak from the stairs had her turning as Severus emerged from a narrow staircase.

"Good morning, Severus," Sprout said stoutly.

"Pomona," Severus returned, his voice rough from what Tonks was sure was lack of sleep.

"You're lucky, you know," Sprout said with a sly grin. "If you'd taken any longer up there I was going to go up and take a peek at your arse in the shower."

To Tonks' great amusement, it seemed that Sprout's knack for saying whatever inappropriate thing that came to mind extended even to Severus, who simply shot Sprout an impatient look and said, "I realize it is difficult for you, but show some decorum in my house."

Sprout chuckled and stood. "Don't let this one fool you, Tonks, he likes a good ribbing now and then."

"I merely tolerate your presence in return for your exceptional potions ingredients," Severus said as he approached Tonks.

As he draped his usual teaching robes over the back of the second armchair, Tonks wondered how many people got what she gathered was a rare glimpse of this side of Severus Snape: hair still damp from the shower, robes absent, and tolerating—at least somewhat, if the lack of hexes flying was any indication—playful teasing from a colleague. As he walked toward the couch, Tonks absently noted that the billowing robes he usually wore definitely completed the Potions professor persona.

"Poppy's cheesed off at you lot, you know," Sprout said. "Says she's going to Albus about all this—lot of good that'll do her, of course, but you know Poppy."

"By all means, tell her to speak to Dumbledore," Severus said as he stopped next to the coffee table and crossed his arms, glaring at Sprout. "Considering it was the old man himself who signed off on this mission, their conversation will be quite frustrating for her, I'm sure."

Sprout stood from her spot perched on the coffee table and Summoned her patched cloak from where it hung on a peg next to the front door. "Oh don't look at me like that, boy," she said as she pulled the cloak around her shoulders before patting Severus placatingly on the arm. "I know there's probably all sorts of top-secret information you two need to discuss. I'll be off so I don't miss Poppy at breakfast—she'll be heading this way to see after Tonks here, so be quick about your information. And I'll be back this evening to take you round to your parents," Sprout said as she bent down to pat Tonks on the cheek before bustling through the Floo.

"Is there nobody who's safe from Pomona?" Tonks asked as Severus took a seat in the armchair across from her.

Severus shook his head. "It took me many years to learn to tolerate her. How are you feeling?"

"Bloody knackered," Tonks said with a sigh as she settled further into the couch. "And starving as well."

"Between holding your identity as Piper, fighting, and the Healing, your magic was very drained. You are going to need a fair amount of rest and food, knowing you, over the next few days."

"Did it work?" Tonks asked softly.

Severus nodded. "The Dark Lord believes Piper to be dead, and he was pleased that I showed my unwavering loyalty to him by killing an Order spy. My hope is that when the Death Eaters from Azkaban rejoin the ranks, there will be very few questions over my loyalty. As an added bonus, the Dark Lord was less than pleased with Avery."

"Good," Tonks said, relieved that their effort—and her brutal confrontation with Avery—had worked in the end. "Speaking of Avery, where the hell were you? That wasn't easy, you know, fighting him off."

"I was held up by the Hogwarts High Inquisitor," Severus said, his lip curling with distaste. "Pity, I believe she will come into a bout of abdominal distress later this week."

Tonks chuckled weakly. "Serves her right."

"Poppy will bring you a full Hogwarts breakfast when I send her over," Severus said looking down at his hands before he continued. "Do you require anything else?"

"As long as there's croissants and bacon and coffee on the breakfast tray, I'll be all right," Tonks said, pulling the quilt over her shoulders and propping her feet on the coffee table. She watched Severus nod curtly, still avoiding her gaze and marveled at how uncomfortable he became when not putting forth his usual show of annoyance and sarcasm that everyone else saw—it actually showed how far they'd come from reluctant Order partners to actual friends, and it made Tonks smile. After all, how many friends did someone like Severus Snape have?

"It's all right, you know." At Severus' raised brow Tonks said, "To care for a friend, worry about them."

Severus' eyes met hers for a moment before he looked back at his hands. "It's been a long time since I've truly worried after a friend." He said the word 'friend' slowly, as if testing it to make sure the word worked coming from his mouth. "I find I am...unaccustomed to it."

Tonks' briefly wondered who Severus would be friends with. She was certain he wasn't anything more than grudging colleagues with the Death Eaters, and one usually had to play nice with their co-workers—toad-like High Inquisitors notwithstanding. That left his list rather short.

"Well, I'm sure you don't want to hear it, but thank you for looking after me last night."

With no acknowledgment of her thanks, Severus simply stood and pushed his arms through the sleeves of his robes. "I'll admit to a brief moment of panic in which I feared my life would be in danger from your mentor."

Tonks smiled. "You're afraid of Mad-Eye?"

"He is rather mad," Severus said as he strode to the fireplace and tossed a pinch of powder into the flames. "I don't believe he'd have taken kindly if permanent harm had come to you. I do not wish to cross Alastor Moody in a temper."

Tonks spent the remainder of the day—after Poppy had come through the Floo to bring her food and fuss over her while complaining about the ridiculous tasks Dumbledore put them up to—sleeping on Severus' sofa. She woke only twice: when a demanding owl sent sent by Mad-Eye pecked on the window long enough to finally wake her and drop its missive, and when Sprout turned up just before dinner. She was under strict instructions from Poppy that she was to use only minimal magic for a few days until her strength was back. No morphing, no Apparating, no spells more complicated than a _Lumos_. With those restrictions in place, Sprout Apparated her to her parents' house where Tonks happily partook in her mother's Shepherd's Pie and fell back to sleep immediately after dinner.

The following day was much the same; she slept, drank the potions Severus and Poppy insisted she needed, let her mother dote on her—luckily Andromeda didn't press for any details of the reason for her necessary respite—and stayed awake just long enough in the afternoon to write out her mission report to Dumbledore. Sleep was a welcome distraction from the fact that the full moon was that night and she was worried about Remus. Hurt and angry though she was, she couldn't help but let her thoughts wander to the time they'd spent together after the full moon the two previous months, desperately wishing their relationship hadn't suddenly turned to what was sure to be awkward moments during Order meetings and missions where they were paired together. She found herself dreading the meeting scheduled for the following night; if she wasn't supposed to meet with Dumbledore and Severus beforehand regarding the completed mission, she would consider skiving off entirely. As it was, she'd have to remind herself that Poppy had told her to limit her use of magic. Hexing Remus was certainly out of the question.

.

The following evening, Tonks opened the door to Headquarters, tetchy at feeling tired after Apparating and walking the short distance and wishing she'd be able to use Edith's Floo for her journey. She closed the door behind her and started when she saw Bill standing in front of Mrs. Black's portrait, weaving an intricate pattern over the closed curtains.

"Are you going to be the one to finally shut her up for good?" she whispered.

Bill stopped his spell work and turned with a smile. "At least for a little while. Nearly scared the pants off my dear little brother and made him accidentally jinx Sirius when she startled him on the way in. Lupin's putting him to rights."

Tonks furrowed her brows in confusion, ready to ask Bill when Percy the prat had decided to pull his head from his arse, when a different brother stepped into the hall, Sirius coming down the steps right behind him. A smile broke across her face as she took in the familiar stocky form and long red hair of one of her oldest friends. She couldn't help but charge through the entry hall, all but running toward Charlie as he returned her smile with a wide grin of his own. Flinging her arms around his neck, she felt her feet leave the floor as Charlie's arms circled around her and lifted her. With a great effort, Tonks willed herself not to cry as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Gods, it's good to see you," Charlie said after he lowered Tonks to the floor. She winced and let out a small gasp as he tightened his arms around her battered body.

"Keep it quiet, Weasley, or you'll end up waking my mother again," Sirius said, standing on the lowest step and leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

Tonks swallowed against the lump forming in her throat and looked over Charlie's shoulder, past Sirius to see Remus standing half-way down the stairs, his eyes narrowed slightly as he took in the scene.

Charlie stepped back and held Tonks by the shoulders at arms' reach, looking at her with confusion as he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"All right?"

Tonks nodded and took a stuttering breath. "A bit tired after the mission I just finished, and…" She stopped to blink back tears. "Sorry I've gone all girly on you! It's just…nice to see a friendly face."

"You sure you're all right?" Charlie asked.

"Tired, is all?" Sirius said doubtfully.

Tonks opened her mouth to reply, but Bill spoke up from behind her, apparently done with the task of tending to the portrait. "Sit and have a cuppa with us, Tonks, before the meeting. We can fill you in on why this bloke's going to be around a bit," he said clapping Charlie on the shoulder.

"I have to meet with Dumbledore before the meeting," Tonks said, glancing up at Sirius, who looked to be in a foul mood despite the company in the house. "But tea after?"

"A meeting with the Headmaster, eh? Just like we're back in school," Charlie said with a smile. "It's a date. For tea, that is."

Tonks managed a watery smile before Bill lead Charlie down the stairs to the kitchen. She turned to find Sirius still standing in the same spot, watching her carefully as she approached the stairs. Not in the mood to talk, Tonks avoided Sirius' gaze and pushed past him to walk slowly up the stairs to the drawing room, ignoring Remus entirely.

With a heavy sigh, Tonks rested her head against the musty cushion of the sofa, grateful that it was still relatively soft even in it's neglected state. She allowed her eyes to drift closed as she waited for Severus and Dumbledore, willing her body to stay awake rather than drift back to sleep. Sighing as she heard the click of the door opening, Tonks opened her eyes, expecting to see Severus, but it was Remus that closed the door behind him and walked toward her.

Unable to help the rush of emotions that nearly brought tears to her eyes, Tonks looked down at her lap and swallowed roughly before saying, "I thought you'd be sleeping until just before the meeting started."

"I thought the same of you."

Tonks noticed the weariness of his voice, roughened with exhaustion from what she guessed was a difficult transformation the night before. She'd briefly thought of stubbornly showing up to help in what had been their ritual of massage and comfort after his last two transformations, but even if her body had complied in allowing her out of bed that morning, she didn't think she could have faced him.

"I slept for nearly two days, so I thought I'd give being awake a go," Tonks replied. "Why are you here? Mad-Eye said he relieved you of the mission I just finished, and Severus will be here soon with Dumbledore to make sure it's wrapped up all tidy-like."

"I'm here because Albus told me you'd be in here, and I...care about the well-being of my friends."

 _Friends._

The word was ugly and distasteful to Tonks at that moment; it made her want to throw it in Remus' face that she didn't need more friends. She had plenty of friends. She was tempted to tell him just that, but when she finally looked up to find him watching her, the words wouldn't come. A night sleeping in a chair in the Headmaster's office followed by the full moon seemed to have taken its toll—he looked awful, his skin pale and the circles under his eyes even more pronounced than usual. But beyond the exhaustion, beyond the pallor and lines of weariness etched on his face, his eyes showed anguish and misery. She wanted to scream, to ask why he was doing this. Why he was insisting that what'd happened, what they'd had, was a mistake when it was obviously torturing him as much as it was her. But her pride wouldn't let her. She wouldn't dissolve into floods in front of him or beg him to reconsider, or anything else daft.

"You could have let me know you were all right," Remus continued.

Tonks' gaze had returned to studying her hands, but flew back to Remus at his words. "I'm sure someone would have let you know if I had been anything but all right," she snapped. "Besides, Mad-Eye knew I was fine. You could have asked him."

Remus chuckled mirthlessly. "Mad-Eye and I aren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment."

"The way I heard it, you slept in the Headmaster's office all night, so I reckon you knew the situation quite well."

The silence stretched between them, heavy with unspoken words, awkward and tense. She kept quiet rather than point out the fact that if he hadn't abruptly ended their relationship, he would have been the first one to hear from her; she probably would have recovered at Grimmauld Place rather than her mother's house, giving Sirius a worthwhile task and spending the day with Remus. But why start a conversation when the finality in his words the previous week had been clear.

They both started when flames in the fireplace indicated an arrival and Severus stepped through. He stopped, his eyes settling on Remus before he crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Show yourself out, Lupin."

Unlike Sirius, Remus was always polite to Severus, but Tonks didn't miss Remus' lips tightening into a thin line and his clenched fists as he nodded before reluctantly turning for the door. He paused, his hand resting on the knob.

"Do you need anything?" Remus asked, looking over his shoulder.

 _Nothing you're willing to give me._ Tonks looked away. "I'm fine."

After the door had closed behind Remus, Severus unfolded his arms and drew his wand. Without preamble, he kneeled in front of where Tonks was sitting on the sofa and began running his wand over her body in the now-familiar diagnostic spells she'd been subjected to numerous times in the past two days. Apparently satisfied with his quick exam, Severus reached into his robes and handed her a glass vial.

"No more bloody potions," Tonks grumbled before tipping the vial of turquoise liquid down her throat—just because she knew she needed it didn't stop her from complaining over the endless potions she'd taken for her injuries.

"Do stop complaining—that was your last dose," he said as he rose and walked to one of the armchairs. "Healing a spell designed to mimic the effects of being burned alive isn't exactly as easy as mending a broken bone."

Tonks fought the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

He arched an imperious brow. "Lucky for you I make it a point to always know what my enemies are working on."

At this Tonks did roll her eyes. "I already said thank you for your help."

Severus smirked. "Indeed, you did."

"I suppose you're finally rid of me," Tonks said with a small grin. "Now this mission's all done."

"I'm sure you'll talk Dumbledore into some other fool mission, and I'll have to endure your presence once again."

Dumbledore picked that moment to arrive for their report, but Tonks didn't miss the fleeting smile Severus quickly covered with a scowl.

Their report took long enough that the kitchen was filled with Order members when Tonks walked in. Aside from Severus' chair in the corner—which nobody ever challenged him for—the only seat available was her customary seat next to Remus. A quick glance at Sirius told Tonks that he was responsible for the arrangement. She scowled when he merely raised his eyebrows in challenge. Knowing the meeting was soon to start, and not wanting to draw attention or act like a petulant fifth year by moving the chair to a different location, Tonks marched to the spot and turned the chair to face the room.

The moment she sat, Remus leaned down, grasping her ankles like he always did, ready to pull her feet into his lap as was their usual custom at Order meetings. Realization seemed to dawn suddenly and he released his grip and sat up quickly.

'I apologize," he said.

All the hurt and anger and confusion Tonks had felt over the past week was suddenly too much to hold in. She knew she wouldn't beg him to reconsider their split, but staying silent was not something she could do any longer. She'd managed to suppress most of her feelings for the sake of her mission, but now the mission was over and, Order meeting be damned, she had to say something. She drew her wand from her robes, casting a _Muffliato_ Charm.

"Apologize for what exactly?"

"I—" he began before shaking his head and settling back in his chair. "I'm not quite sure where my apology should start."

"Answer me this, Professor," Tonks said, turning her chair slightly and plopping her feet in Remus' lap rather more forcefully than necessary. "Did I happen to have a say in the matter when we shagged?"

Remus abruptly sat up to attention, casting a wide-eyed glance around the kitchen.

"Nymphadora—"

"It's Tonks, actually," she said with deceptive calm. "Well?"

"Well what?" Remus asked, looking around the kitchen again.

"Don't worry, I've made sure our conversation is private," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I asked if I had a say in the matter when we shagged."

"Of course," Remus whispered.

"So why haven't I got a say in this?" Tonks asked, pocketing her wand before crossing her arms over her chest.

Remus' eyes darted over Tonks' shoulder where Severus was sitting in the corner before his eyes swept behind him where Mad-Eye sat next to Kingsley. "Isn't this a conversation better suited for another time?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't care for the way Severus is looking at me."

Tonks looked over her shoulder and found Severus glowering at them, his arms crossed with his usual scowl fixed on his face. "He looks at everyone like that."

"Not you."

Tonks stared at Remus for a moment before slowly saying, "Because we're friends."

"You seem to have quite a few friends, the way I see it."

Tonks gaped at him for a moment before Charlie and Bill's raucous laughter filled the kitchen over the din of other conversations. "Just to be clear," she began, her voice tremulous with anger. "You're allowed to be jealous over my _friends_ , and I'm allowed a say if we shag, but I don't get a say in whether you stick around or run scared?"

"I'm not running scared, I—"

"Bollocks," she hissed, noting that Dumbledore had made his way to his seat at the front of the room with his usual cup of tea and Molly was eyeing her shrewdly from where she'd been pushing mugs of tea insistently at various Order members. "You left in the middle of the night and gave me that rubbish excuse of your buggering sense of duty. If that's not running scared, I'll eat Buckbeak. And I deserve a say in this, damn it."

Tonks drew her wand and cancelled the Privacy Charm before sitting back in her seat with a huff. With a start, she realized that many of the occupants of the kitchen were eyeing her curiously. Even if the other Order members hadn't heard their words, Tonks was certain that it had been quite clear that her and Remus had been arguing.

"Are you ready to begin, Nymphadora?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sir?" Tonks asked, wishing she could morph away the color she could feel in her cheeks.

"I've called us to order and asked Mr. Weasley for the first report," he replied mildly. "Unless there is something you wish to discuss first."

She sensed no real rebuke in Dumbledore's tone—in fact, rather than the stern look she was expecting when she looked more closely, his eyes held a sparkle of mischief. Tonks looked briefly at Remus, now staring at his shoes with an expression that was in danger of lighting them on fire as he flexed his fingers over the laces of her boots still resting in his lap. His anger incensed her. If he was so angry and jealous, why the hell had he ended their relationship anyway?

Still aware of the eyes on her, Tonks took one last look at Remus and said, "Remus here was arguing that the meeting tonight would be over quickly—before it had even begun, really," Tonks said. Remus was watching her warily and Tonks fixed him with a determined stare. "I was simply telling him he was quite wrong."

Remus held her gaze for a moment before looking down, tightening his grip on her boots. The slight upturn of his lips told Tonks all she needed to know—regardless of his words, he didn't want her to give up.

And there was no way she would.

* * *

A/N: And so, my wonderful readers, "Jinxed Hearts" has come to an end. I hope you are satisfied enough with the ending that you'll want to pick up where we left off here with the next story, titled "Friends to Lovers: There and Back Again". I won't promise a date for the first chapter since you all know by now that my life five kids tends to get in the way of writing, but look for it in the next two weeks. To tide you over, check out my series of short snippets into Remus' thoughts with the new story, "Ungentlemanly Thoughts of a Gentleman", which will be updated while you patiently wait for the new story—as soon as the new story is published, I will announce it in the author's notes:).

Thank you to everybody who has read, followed, favorited, reviewed, lurked—I'm so glad you all enjoyed the story! Thank you most of all to my beta, **Kerichi**. Once upon a time I happened upon her stories and reviewed. We chatted, and I confessed that I would love to write but didn't know where to start, and she graciously offered to beta for me. She patiently (and probably excruciatingly in the beginning) helped me with sentence structure and direct address commas, and a year and half later still helps me understand why my adverbs don't need adverbs of their own. With her encouragement I've not only finished this story but participated in the NaNo project and now have submitted two non-fiction pieces for publishing. Even with hundreds of miles between us and all of our communication of the electronic sort, I know I've gained a friend.

I hope you enjoyed yourself while reading and be sure to stay tuned for what's to come!


End file.
